RWBY and JNPR Watch The Recollection Trilogy
by CeruleanLancer
Summary: The Blood Gulch Chronicles are over and now it's time for the teams to continue with The Recollection Trilogy! follows my last fic RWBY and JNPR Watch The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Realistic reactions from the characters. Side stories with other characters reacting are spread out inside the chapters. COMPLETE! Next fic RWBY and JNPR Watch The Freelancer Saga. Cover art by Cruz7808.
1. Mini-Series: Recovery One

**Author's Note:**

**IMPORTANT IF YOU ARE NEW: This is a continuation of my last fic, teams RWBY and JNPR have learned a lot from The Blood Gulch Chronicles. Ruby for example has learned a lot about weapons and has recreated or has plans to recreate many of them. There is much more they have done like Weiss is now recognized as Ice Queen Weiss of Toon RRAYNNBW because she won the competition.(A copy of Sarge's second in command competition with Donut the Wrench and a Skull) there's much more like that so anytime I reference it from the past fic I will have the characters talk about it and sort of explain it for any new readers.**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: This fic WILL contain all of the Recollection Trilogy including Recovery One and the Trailer for season 6. I just want to thank those of you who actually read the authors notes because I love to interact with my readers.**

**CRITICS: please critique my work I want to know all my mistakes and what I'm doing wrong, if a character seems OOC tell me, if you see a mistake tell me, if you see a spelling error, TELL ME. I will fix it.**

**SUGGESTIONS: if you want to suggest an idea for this fic suggest it in either a review or a pm. I will always consider it and most of the time I incorporate it into my fic somehow. Just read the thanks I gave in chap 102 of my last fic. Those great people helped me with reviews, support, and ideas. So let me know your ideas.**

**I hope all of my long time readers enjoy the second part of this saga of fics and I hope any new readers can pick up this fic even if they haven't read the last one. This damn Authors note has been long enough, so Enjoy!**

**P.S: Your review will be read, it doesn't matter how late you are to the party.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**RWBY and JNPR Watch The Recollection Trilogy**

**Chapter 1- Recovery One**

"You are, _the Best _Sister anyone could ask for!" Yang shouted as she hugged Ruby.

"Aww thanks Yang." Ruby grinned.

"No, thank you! my motorcycle looks awesome!" Yang yelled. "And you got it to shoot plasma bullets!"

Ruby, Yang, and the rest of team RWBY ogled Ruby's modifications to Yang's Bumblebee. Because of The Blood Gulch Chronicles Yang wanted her motorcycle to hover, be painted light purple and wanted it to be able to shoot plasma bullets just like in the show.

"Well not plasma bullets." Ruby blushed, "It's a combination of wind, lightning, energy, gravity, steam, and ice dust. Thanks Weiss by the way."

Weiss grinned, "No problem Ruby, now that you finished Yang's bike are you going to work on Ren's guns?"

"Already done." Ren said as he walked up behind team RWBY with the rest of his teammates. He held up his modified Stormflower sub-machine guns.

"I still think her motorcycle and his guns would have looked better in pink but the purple definitely looks great!." Nora commented. "And you got them to shoot plasma bullets! Like my Blue Spider grenades!"

Ruby blushed again "It's not plasma I can't make plasma, if that even is what the guns shoot it's a bunch of random dust."

"A bunch of random dust?" Weiss asked offended.

"Sorry Weiss thank you agai- ow!" Ruby groaned clutching her forearm.

"Your arm still hurts from the needle? That was yesterday." Blake pointed out.

Ruby nodded, "Donating blood hurts, why do needles hurt more than White Fang guns bashed against my face?"

Blake sighed while Pyrrha perked up.

"Your Aura, they made us deactivate it remember?" Pyrrha asked. "My arm doesn't hurt, try focusing more of your aura over the area."

Ruby nodded and tried, "Why did we donate blood anyway?"

Weiss shrugged, "Something in the show and we talked about it. And you suggested it could be our first mission as Toon RRAYNNBW."

"Ruby, me, Arc, Yang, Nora, Nikos, Blake, and Weiss." Ren listed off. "I wish we could have thought of a Toon name without having to use our last names."

"I like our toon name, do you think Professor Ozpin will make it official if we ask?" Ruby asked.

"That would be cool!" Nora shouted.

Weiss grinned, "It would be interesting, the first Toon at Beacon. But I don't think he will make it official, I would love to be officially recognized as Ice Queen Weiss."

"You hated that nickname for so long." Yang laughed.

"Well I've embraced it now." Weiss smirked.

"So back to my awesome motorcycle." Yang grinned, "Does my baby shoot the exact same stuff as Ren's?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, it was a little tough finding out how to get all the dust in there while keeping his guns light, the same size, and-"

"Ruby" Weiss warned.

Ruby blushed, "Heh, sorry rambling again wasn't I?"

Yang nodded "So haven't you technically made plasma?"

Ruby sighed again, "No because no one has the tech to do what they did in the show. It acts just like plasma but it's dust so...gotta use it all sparingly because it costs a lot to use."

Weiss nodded.

"It doesn't hover." Yang pointed out.

Ruby frowned, "Well of course it doesn't! It's one thing to put guns on a bike and paint it and it's another to make it hover! I talked to Jaune's sister and her wife but I can't make your motorcycle hover overnight." Ruby loudly explained. "Just trying to understand how it works was hard."

Yang raised up her hands, "Sorry sorry, thanks Ruby I love what you did." Yang smiled.

"It's truly amazing." Pyrrha complimented, "But this all does remind me, when are we going to start the next season?"

Weiss nodded, "I would love to get out of this stinky Garage, I don't know how you can stand working in here."

"It smells great." Ruby defended as her and the others started walking to their dorms.

"Yeah, I wish I could have worked in here to help." Yang said glancing at Ruby.

"I wanted it to be a surprise when you saw it." Ruby defended. "But I will need help making it hover we can work on it together then."

Yang grinned, "Can't wait."

"Making it hover will be hard though won't it?" Jaune asked.

Yang nodded, "Yeah if it was easy then everyone would have hovering cars, Argus just has hovering buses I think."

Pyrrha nodded, "Well anyway. What do you thinks going to happen in this new season?"

"I don't know, last season so much happened in the last few episodes. We got some answers but not enough." Jaune complained.

"We still don't know why they're there, we don't know enough about the war between humans and aliens, or the program Tex, Wyoming, and York are from and a lot more." Ren explained.

Yang shrugged, "I just enjoy it you and Jaune look too deep into things."

"You looked pretty deep into the show when we started betting." Blake pointed out.

"Oh! That reminds me Ren, is our bet still on?" Yang asked.

Ren nodded, "100 Lien to whoever can guess who will kill Church next."

Yang nodded, "I had my money on Tex but-" Yang sighed sadly, "They killed her off and I think for good this time."

"I don't know, Church and Tex are ghosts for some reason which is something I still want answers for." Ren commented, "So theoretically Tex can come back anytime."

"With a send off like the one they gave her I don't think they will bring her back. Not anytime soon at least." Blake commented.

"I just want my favorite character back." Yang shrugged, "I don't want sister to be my new favorite, I don't like anyone else that much besides Church."

"It's still so weird how he sounds exactly like dad." Ruby commented.

"Or how Tex sounds like Ms Goodwitch." Jaune added.

"Or Caboose and Dr. Oobleck, It's still weird to hear Dr. Oobleck sound so stupid." Yang commented.

Pyrrha huffed but said nothing at Yang's comment about Caboose. _Just a show _she thought.

The Toon rounded a corner getting closer to team JNPR's dorm.

"Are we going to watch it in our dorm again?" Jaune asked.

"I mean, everything's already set up in there so why not." Yang shrugged.

"Are you guys ok with it?" Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah." Jaune looked to his team.

"Our room is better!" Nora shouted.

"We have bunk beds." Ruby argued.

"We have so much room we don't _need _bunk beds." Nora shot back.

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "You win this round."

Nora grinned as they rounded the corner to their dorms.

"We just need to get snacks then we'll be ready to start it." Yang explained turning away from the group to team RWBY's dorm.

"Oh hey." Yang said pleasantly surprised, "Blake did you put this on the door?" Yang pointed to Team RWBY's sigil.

After watching the show the topic came up and Blake made Emblems for everyone and sigils for Teams RWBY, JNPR, and one for Toon RRAYNNBW. For toon RRAYNNBW it was a Halo helmet rainbow colored with their colors most prominent. For Team RWBY it was a halo helmet with their colors most prominent and the same for Team JNPR. For each individual it was a halo helmet with their symbol and color, like red and the rose for Ruby.

"Thanks again Blake." Pyrrha smiled, "The Ring helmet was a nice touch."

"Why don't we just call the games the Red vs Blue games?" Weiss asked, "Calling them Ring because of the giant ring in space they're on sounds weird, it is never brought up and they act like they're on a planet."

"Because the creators of the show likely aren't the makers of the game. The game makers could just make...Cutscenes?" Ren asked looking to Jaune.

"Yeah it's cutscenes." Jaune confirmed.

Ren nodded, "The game makers could have made cutscenes instead of playing the game to make the show, and it's clear that the ship animation was not in the game, as well as Lopez's head, it was added in post film."

Weiss sighed, "Fine Ring it is, I'll help get snacks you guys can set it up."

"Get snacks?" Blake asked, "You mean you're grabbing Zwei."

Weiss was already walking through team RWBY's door.

Blake sighed, "I'm sitting with you guys." Blake said to team JNPR as she walked in their room.

**Five minutes later, team JNPR's dorm**

"Comfortable?" Jaune asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Food?" Jaune asked.

"Uh hmfp!" Nora nodded with a little bit of food spilling out her mouth.

Ren simply grabbed his Nora Towel for all Nora related messes.

"Ok so we're all set?" Jaune asked.

"Arf!"

"That is a yes." Ruby grinned.

Jaune chuckled, "So the last thing we watched was what? The alternate endings?"

Blake nodded, "I wish this show had a previously on section."

"We can make our own." Nora suggested.

Ruby cleared her throat, "Previously on Red vs Blue-"

"Tex, O'Malley, Junior, and some Aiens died, Vic's, O'Malley's and Wyoming's plan failed, the Reds and Blues are back to normal basically." Yang summed up quickly.

Ruby sighed, "Thanks Yang."

Yang shrugged, "We spent the last five days watching the show we don't need a summary. One season a day, this is day six."

"Can we start it already, we've waited long enough." Nora huffed.

Jaune nodded, "Filss said she would have a message for us when we started here we go."

Jaune hit play on his scroll.

_"Hello! And thank you for watching the show!"_ Filss's voice rang out.

"So she's going to say the same thing every time." Nora sighed, "Boooring."

_"You have completed The Blood Gulch Chronicles."_ Filss continued.

"Are we getting a new show to watch?" Jaune asked.

"Aww I want to keep watching Red vs Blue." Nora complained.

"Filiss did say she would give us a message about the continuation of Red vs Blue." Ren explained.

"I'm still surprised we haven't gotten another message from the person who sent us the show." Jaune commented.

"Yeah the hacker that hacked into all of our scrolls just to download the show." Weiss huffed.

"I still can't download Empire Rush." Ruby sighed. "All of my storage space is gone."

"All we know is that their name was redacted and they loved the story." Ren sighed.

"Enough talking about them I wanna hear what else Filss has to say." Yang said gesturing to Jaune.

_"Now it is time to start The Recollection Trilogy but first. A new mini series."_ Filss finished.

"**Recovery One Part 1" appeared on the screen as soon as she finished with a new intro song. "Good fight Instrumental" By Trocadero.**

"Ohhh cool mini series." Ruby grinned, "Last time-"

Yang perked up and opened her mouth.

Ruby groaned, "Go ahead Yang."

"Tex and York went to hunt down Wyoming, he shot York and York died. Delta stayed with York and the Armor killed him because of protocol or something. Then Tex beat info out of Wyoming and went back to Blood Gulch." Yang explained.

"It was sad when Delta stayed behind, it didn't really affect me when York died but Delta who is supposed to be a program that doesn't feel, cared about York." Ruby commented thinking of Penny.

Blake and Jaune nodded.

"I really liked Delta." Ren added. "Good and Evil are human concepts is what I think he said."

Jaune nodded, "He wished both Tex and Wyoming luck."

"I like this new Intro by the way." Yang commented.

Jaune nodded "Yeah I'm not that good of a guitar player but-"

All of Team RWBY snorted.

Jaune frowned and furrowed his brows, "_But _I might try learning these themes, they sound simple."

"Learning to play any kind of musical instrument is hard." Weiss commented, "And all of my vocal coaches always said that voice is the hardest of them all."

Jaune nodded, "I'm gonna start it again unless anyone has anything else to say?"

No one spoke up.

**Fade in on a dead red fanatic and a dead blue fanatic. Enter Agent Washington in dark armor with yellow highlights who leans down over the body of York and starts fidgeting, causing a green glow to emanate upon him.**

"**Recovery One" appeared above him with the E being a flashing 3 lines and the other letters weird too.**

"This looks like it's right after Out of Mind doesn't it? Look there's still blood on the ground." Blake commented.

"Look, it says Recovery One...again." Ruby commented. "But the letters are weird?"

"That's inside the episode and I like the way the letters look it's cool." Jaune commented, "Anyway look at his armor. That's the first time we've seen that right?"

Everyone looked again.

"What d- oh look the yellow stripes." Yang pointed.

"Every other character has just been a solid color." Weiss added.

"I like it." Pyrrha smiled, "It would be nice to see characters in more custom armor, each character in just one solid color is kind of...bland."

**Delta: "Prime display activated. Restoring functions."**

"Is that Delta?" Nora asked, "Yang I thought you said he died?"

"He did." Yang said raising an eyebrow.

"York's armor was supposed to delete him because of protocol." Ren smiled, "But it appears it didn't, Delta is alive."

**Delta: "Hello, how may I be of assistance to you?"**

**Agent Washington/Wash/David: "Instruction: identify yourself."**

Everyone frowned in confusion.

"Did he sound familiar to you guys?" Ruby asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then we need to listen closely." Ruby ordered. "This is so cool! Another teacher probably."

Ren nodded, "Every voice we have recognized so far has been an teacher we know except your dad."

"He's the main character." Ruby grinned. "He's also a teacher though."

"How is Church the main character? Each of the Reds and Blues is a main character it's equal." Weiss argued.

"We see Church so much in the show." Yang pointed out.

"We saw like 3 episodes about him and one was like 16 minutes." Ruby added.

"Face it our awesome dad is awesome." Yang grinned.

"If anyone is the main character it's Tucker." Jaune commented.

Weiss and Blake nodded.

"He has the sword, he wasn't affected by the time loops, and he had a kid." Jaune listed off.

"How does him having a kid make him a main character?" Yang asked.

"I couldn't think of a third thing." Jaune huffed as he hit play.

**Delta: "Executing; I am intelligence program Delta, as created for the special operative program Freelancer. I have been assigned to agent Foxtrot Twelve. Or, York. My assignee was recently killed in combat."**

"Wish we could have seen more of York." Pyrrha commented.

"Special...Operative Program Freelancer." Ren said slowly as he wrote it in his notebook. "I'm pretty sure they mentioned this program before but not in that much detail."

"There has been barely any detail, the program has been kind of back up information in the show." Blake explained.

Ren nodded, "Until now, Out of Mind kind of touched on it, it looks like the mini series's will be about this story line."

**Washington: "I noticed. Hold on."**

"He sounds so familiar but different." Ruby groaned, "I feel like I hear that voice so much."

"I kind of recognize it but not much." Jaune shrugged.

**Radio sounds **

**Washington: "Come in, Command. This is Recovery One. I've located the Delta A.I. He appears intact."**

"This is killing me." Ruby groaned. "I know I hear that voice a lot."

"Who do you talk to a lot that we don't?" Yang asked. "I barely recognize the voice."

Ruby groaned, "I don't know and that's the problem."

**479er/Ash: "This is Command, we need a full inventory of the carrier's equipment before it's decommissioned."**

**Washington: "Why do you need that?"**

"Wouldn't that be obvious? It's important to know if everything still works." Weiss commented.

**479er: "Recovery One, please respond to the directive. Perform a complete inventory."**

**Washington: "Roger Command. Recovery One out. Delta, instruction: run a full system diagnostic, with detail on armor components, analyze inventory."**

"He's talking to Command, do you think he's a part of their plan?" Jaune asked.

"This would be before it failed so maybe." Ren said.

**Delta: "Executing, result: all components present. Armor at 70% peak capacity."**

**Washington: "Not bad for an old locksmith. Hey, need you to start a countdown for me. One hundred on the clock."**

Ruby was deep in thought almost ignoring the show except for the voice.

"Hmm so he knows of York in some way." Ren commented.

**Delta: "Initiating. One hundred. Ninety-nine. Ninety-eight. May I make an inquiry?"**

**Washington: "Go ahead."**

**Delta: "Why was I not destroyed?"**

Ren and Jaune perked up.

"So even Delta doesn't know. Strange." Ren added.

Jaune nodded.

**Washington: "What?"**

**Delta: "When an assignee is killed in action, protocol dictates that all intelligence programs be destroyed."**

"Makes some sense." Weiss commented, "It's too risky AI would have so much information."

**Washington: "Yeah that's what they told me at first too. But you were encrypted until you could be recovered. I'm here to recover you."**

"Recovery One." Jaune said.

"So command is recovering items from Program freelancer." Ren guessed.

"Sounds right." Blake said.

**Delta: "Recovery carries risk. Destruction ensures that an A.I. will not fall in to enemy hands."**

**Washington: "Are you complaining?"**

**Delta: "Not at all! Just noting a discrepency."**

Ren chuckled.

"Of course Delta would be your favorite character." Nora laughed.

"He's not my favorite, at least not yet he hasn't shown up in the show a lot." Ren explained.

**Washington: "What do you want from me guy? You cost a lot of money, okay? It's cheaper to recover you than it is to delete you. Go bitch to the accountants."**

"Cheaper is better." Weiss sighed, "Every companies motto especially the SDC after my father."

Blake nodded.

**Delta: "If I have offended you, I **_**do**_ **apologize."**

**Washington: "Yeah, I'm all busted up about it. Now, store yourself in a portable component, okay? I'm moving you."**

Ruby groaned, "No one else has any guesses?"

**Delta: "You could insert me in to your own A.I. slot. I do not show it as occupied."**

**Washington: "I don't think so."**

**Delta: "If you are having difficulty, I can walk you through the implantation procedure."**

Weiss shook her head, "Implanting chips into peoples brains so programs can get in your head."

"It does sound like something Atlas would do." Blake commented.

Weiss nodded.

**Washington: "I don't do that."**

**Delta: "Are you Agent Washington?"**

**Washington: "That's me."**

"So he's a freelancer, but moved to working towards Command? Unless Command and Program Freelancer are the same thing. Or are parts of a bigger entity. That would make sense." Ren theorized.

**Delta: "Then I understand. You had, **_**difficulties**_ **with your assigned A.I. unit."**

"I bet they had a lot, with AI's like Omega." Jaune laughed.

"Last Out of Mind Tex talked about Freelancers going crazy." Ren added.

"I hope AI's never get as advanced as they are in the show and I really hope they're never implanted." Weiss commented, "It's dangerous."

"Yeah you ever see Spruce Willis apocalypse movies? Every third one has robot overlords." Jaune explained.

**Washington: "Difficulties? Yeah, I suppose that's a word."**

**Delta: "In that case, I must insist that you terminate my program. Destruction ensures that an A.I. will not fall in to-"**

Ren frowned, "Hmm he doesn't seem to care if he lives or not. I wonder if that's just because he's a computer program or if its because York is gone."

"It's kind of sad." Pyrrha added.

Ruby nodded hoping Penny would never have anymore problems with her existence, Being made not born.

**Washington: "Look, Delta, just relax. I don't think you're in any danger of getting hijacked by one of the four dead guys here with us."**

**Delta: "Three."**

"That's right Wyoming was only knocked out by Tex." Ren nodded.

"I wonder if Washington is as good as Tex." Jaune commented.

"Not likely, Tex is a badass." Yang smiled.

"...not really." Weiss mumbled.

"Yeah Sarge beat her, the Alien beat her, she let Omega- er O'Malley? She let her crazy AI inhabit her again. Church killed her inside of Caboose's head." Blake listed off.

As Blake listed everything off Yang's frown grew, "Fine she's not that much of a badass, still better than everyone else though." Yang conceded.

**Washington: "What?"**

**Delta: "My sensors indicate only three inert human forms. Yourself and one other remain active."**

**Washington: "Wha-"**

**Several rifle rounds shoot past **

**Washington's head **

**Washington: "Aah!"**

**Washington starts running **

**Washington: "Great, thanks for telling me!"**

"I'm starting to like Washington." Blake chuckled.

**Delta: "I suggest you return fire."**

**Washington: "Ya think?"**

Blake chuckled again.

**A plasma grenade lands at Washington's feet **

**Washington: "Son of a!-"**

**Washington and Wyoming run past each other shooting, and Washington comes up dry **

**Washington: "Dammit."**

**Wyoming reloads, then retreats **

**Washington: "What the hell?"**

Blake frowned, "Bomb, he could have continued fighting and left."

**Delta: "Perhaps he realized that York's equipment was charged to detonate. Currently T-minus four,"**

"He's blowing up York's body!" Weiss gasped.

"That's just wrong." Pyrrha shook her head.

Yang shrugged, "Remember when we talked about funerals? When I'm dead just throw my body in the trash unless people need my organs or hair or something."

Weiss groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Well unlike you I want my body and others bodies respected after passing."

"So you'll bury it in the ground in a fancy box for no-" Yang started.

"We just started. Can we save the arguments for later?" Jaune asked.

**Washington: "Instruction! Storage, now!"**

**Delta: "Executing."**

**Delta disappears back in to York. **

**Delta: "Two. One."**

**Washington collects Delta and jumps off the building as York's body explodes behind him, all grandiose and stuff, and lands below **

"That was cool." Yang grinned.

**Washington: "Well, at least that was easier than the last one."**

"Last one?" Ren asked.

**Radio sounds as Washington starts jogging **

**479er: "Recovery One, this is Command, we have a level one distress signal, immediate response necessary."**

**Washington: "I just wrapped that up, Command. I'm headed home."**

**479er: "Negative, Recovery One, this is a new signal."**

Ren frowned.

**Washington: "That's the fifth one this month."**

**479er: "Affirmative."**

**Washington: "*sigh* Alright, send me the coordinates."**

**Washington reaches his jeep and drives off. The jeep has a gauss canon.**

"That turret looks weird." Nora commented.

"Hmm looks like those dust blasters Atlas has." Ruby commented.

**Washington: "I'm on my way"**

**The screen faded to black.**

"Ok that was fast I'm gonna play the next one." Jaune commented.

"**Recovery One Part 2" appeared on the screen.**

"Recovery Two." Yang commented laughing to herself at her own dumbass joke.

**The scene opened quickly to show a South standing over North's body. "Good fight instrumental" by Trocadero started playing.**

"I can't really hum along to this theme." Ruby frowned.

"I really want to learn to play it." Jaune added.

**Washington: "What I don't get is the motion tracker. No one can get by one of those while they're active. You sure you don't have anything in your logs? ... South. You with me? South!"**

"Their name is South?" Weiss said raising an eyebrow, "Weird."

"Maybe that's their code name." Jaune shrugged as he hit play.

**South: "What?"**

"Another girl." Yang grinned. "This show has been such a sausage party for so long."

Blake started chuckling to herself, Weiss leaned over to her.

"What is it?" Weiss whispered.

"Mean joke it's nothing." Blake whispered back.

**Washington: "I need you to concentrate, South. Okay? I know he was your brother, but the sooner I can piece together what happened, sooner we can track this guy."**

"Her brother died." Jaune shook his head.

"Must be hard." Pyrrha added.

Weiss, Ruby, and Yang nodded.

**South: "Right, uh, sorry."**

**Washington: "Don't sweat it. Now, your logs. Nothing?"**

**South: "No, not even a ping."**

**Washington: "And you didn't hear anything."**

**South: "I heard him- I heard him scream. I came around the corner, and then, ...nothing."**

"This thing must be stealthy." Blake commented.

**Washington: "You mean you didn't see the attacker?"**

**South: "No, I mean **_**nothing**_**. I heard him scream, I headed towards him, and then suddenly you're standing over me asking me if I'm alright and telling me my brother is dead."**

"Must have been a really hard blow to the head, maybe a concussion." Blake added.

"I once gave a guy a concussion." Yang recalled.

"I bet that's a funny story." Weiss laughed.

"Not really." Ruby groaned.

"He touched my hair." Yang shrugged.

**Washington: "Yeah. You were out about eight hours. North's armor started a level one distress and they got me here stat."**

"8 hours? That is _not _good." Blake added.

**South: "Yeah..."**

**Washington: "**_**Level one**_**, South. Something you wanna tell me?"**

**South: "I'm sure you already know."**

"I wonder what Level one means." Ren mumbled.

**Washington: "I need **_**you**_ **to confirm it."**

**South: "He still had Theta."**

"Hmm level one means an AI." Ren said as he wrote in his notebook.

**Washington: "Well I didn't find Theta on him, South. Did you take it?"**

Ren and Jaune frowned.

**South: "No, I **_**don't have it**_**."**

**Washington: "Do you still have yours?"**

**South: "No Wash, I never had one. I was in the implant group behind you, remember? And after what happened to you, nobody got any more."**

"Something really bad must have happened to him." Blake commented.

Jaune nodded, "Tex talked about the freelancers going crazy but that happened a lot. Something especially bad would have had to happen to him."

**Washington: "Don't sound so bitter."**

**South: "Of course not. Bitter wouldn't win the war, right?"**

"This war must be really bad." Ren commented. "The Aliens in the show have so far seemed...unfitting for how desperate command, Vic, and Wyoming were. But we saw how fast they invaded in the alternate ending, with advanced technology to add on to their threat."

**Washington: "...I have to take care of your brother now, South. You might not want to watch this part."**

"He's going to blow the body up again isn't he?" Pyrrha asked with disgust.

"I'll blow up Grimm but bodies, gross." Nora cringed.

**South: "Can I, have a few minutes alone with him first?"**

"This is kind of sad." Jaune commented.

**Washington: "You can have **_**one**_ **minute."**

"One? That's too short for a goodbye." Blake commented.

**South: "I guess I should say thank you."**

**Washington: "I guess you should get busy. Your minute's already started."**

"What an asshole." Yang added.

Blake nodded, "I was starting to like his character too."

**Washington walks away, but not too far, and we hear radio sounds **

**479er: "This is Recovery Command responding secure."**

**Washington: "Command, this is Recovery One."**

**479er: "Hello Wash, we have you secure, go ahead."**

**Washington: "I'm on the scene."**

**479er: "What's the status of the twins?"**

**Washington: "North is KIA. South is still functioning."**

"North and South? All the freelancers are states right? What kind of state is named South or North?" Ruby asked.

Ren shrugged, "Wyoming, Texas, Washington, York, Florida, South, and North. Those are all the confirmed states. America, Mexico, and Notredame are possible states but I don't know for sure yet."

**479er: "What is the status of North's A.I.?"**

**Washington: "You guys **_**knew**_ **he had Theta?"**

"That is strange." Ren commented.

**479er: "Recovery One, please respond to the previous inquiry, what is the status of the artificial-"**

**Washington: "It's not here, okay? It's gone. This one's gone too."**

"Hmm so the others had their AI's taken." Ren summarized.

"Whatever's attacking them is taking AI." Jaune said, "Wonder why?"

**479er: "Understood. Please wait for directive. ... Find out what you can, clean up the agent, and report back."**

"Clean up?" Weiss said. "They're really not respectful towards _their _agents."

**Washington: "Already on it."**

**479er: "The whereabouts of Theta are top priority, Recovery One, you of all people do not need to be reminded of-"**

**Washington: "No. You're right. I don't need to be reminded of anything."**

"Dark and mysterious, he's the male version of Blake." Yang joked.

"Sister is the Red vs Blue version of you." Blake shot back.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Yang argued. "I only joke about being a sl- Being really dirty Sister is actually like that."

**479er: "The mission is now level zero."**

Ren frowned.

**Washington: "What?"**

**479er: "We need a full recovery of the current incident."**

**Washington: "Are you serious?"**

**479er: "Recovery One, please confirm the previous directive. ... Recovery One please confirm you're now level zero, you are ordered-"**

"Level zero doesn't sound good." Weiss commented.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ren frowned.

**Washington: "Yeah. I got it."**

**Washington walks back up to rejoin South **

**Washington: "Time's up. I'm sorry."**

**South: "I always thought, being a twin was, a hard thing. Everyone always finds a way to put you together. It's like you're not considered two people. Even when we were kids, our parents dressed us alike, and when we joined up and got sent to the program, they stuck us together. People thought we were **_**special**_ **somehow I suppose. I used to hate that. All I ever wanted was to have my own life. And here I am now, just wondering how I'm gonna live without him."**

Ruby and Yang sniffled.

"Wow, that was, that was- I wasn't expecting that." Jaune said.

"Yeah, this mini series turned dark fast, It's weird." Yang sighed.

**Washington: "Yeah."**

**Washington raises his pistol at South and fires, the screen immediately turns black**

"Woah!" Yang yelled.

"What! Why would he do that!" Ruby yelled.

"Level zero." Ren simply said.

"He followed his orders." Blake frowned thinking of things the White Fang did.

**Washington: "I wouldn't go worrying about that if I were you"**

**The episode ends.**

"Next one! This is getting so good." Yang grinned.

"That was dark but I agree." Ruby frowned, "Most of the time when a show turns this dark I don't feel like watching it but..."

"Yeah I get it." Weiss nodded.

"Washington's character is very interesting, so interesting he's probably my favorite already." Blake added. "I don't like him but I love his character."

"The mini series is great so far but I just want to see the Reds and Blues, especially Caboose." Pyrrha commented.

"I wanna see Sarge yelling at Grif." Nora shrugged.

"I want more of this mini series." Ren commented.

"And more you shall see." Jaune said in a grandiose voice, "I'm playing the next one."

"**Recovery One part 3" Appeared on the screen as "Good fight Instrumental" by Trocadero started playing.**

**Fade in to Washington standing over North and South **

Everyone frowned again.

**Washington: "You're dead now. Remember that."**

"Huh?" Nora mumbled.

**South: "(getting up) I don't understand any of this. And my ears are still ringing from that shot you fired."**

"Oh he only pretended to kill her." Ruby grinned.

Pyrrha smiled too, "Not as dark as I thought."

Blake frowned, "I wonder why though, maybe he has a code of ethics? Or just didn't want to kill her. Maybe he needs her?"

"He lied to Command, he's taking a risk." Ren added.

**Washington: "It had to sound good for the radio. One second, I need to talk to somebody."**

**Delta: "Hello, how may I be of assistance?"**

Ren grinned when he saw Delta.

**South: "What, is that your A.I.? I thought it killed i-"**

Ren's eyes widened, "That's why his was so bad, he didn't just go crazy he killed someone."

"I'm surprised he's not decommissioned after that." Weiss added.

**Washington: "Pipe down. We don't have time for explanations. Delta, have you been monitoring the situation?"**

**Delta: "I have."**

**Washington: "Are we set here? Is she clean?"**

**Delta: "Can I interpret that to mean is South now off of Command's active register?"**

"I'm surprised command doesn't monitor his helmet camera, if he has one." Jaune commented, "It's an advanced space helmet thing it should have a camera right?"

"Maybe." Ruby shrugged, "Ohh! I should have my scroll constantly recording for when I fight."

"What like a vlog?" Yang asked.

"No vlogs are weird." Ruby frowned, "It would just be for me so I could see what I need to improve on."

"A camera constantly on you even when it's just fighting does get taxing and uncomfortable though." Pyrrha pointed out.

Weiss nodded in agreement.

"Plus how would you store all those recordings?" Yang asked.

Ruby sighed, "I wish we could move this show somewhere other than our scrolls."

**Washington: "Yes."**

**Delta: "Affirmative."**

**South: "W-wh- What register?"**

**Washington: "Instruction: give me thirty on North's clock. Hold on the log."**

**Delta: "Complying. Completed."**

**Washington: "Now, log to Command and include a similar description of South's termination."**

"He seems...oddly prepared for this." Ren commented.

"Maybe he planned it." Blake suggested.

**Delta: "That would be dishonest."**

"And AI's can't lie unless programmed to." Ren said recalling a past bit of lore.

**Washington: "Yes. It would."**

**Delta: "Executing. Completed."**

"Hmm, he was able to get Delta to lie, maybe Delta was programmed to lie like Gamma was." Ren theorized.

"All the AI we've seen have seemed more like people than programs I think they can all lie." Jaune explained.

"You're probably right." Ren said.

**South: "Wait a minute, w- how did you get him to lie?"**

**Washington: "There's a lot you don't know. We're moving. Delta, storage."**

**Delta: "Complying."**

"I still like how Delta is a glowing Ring 2 character." Jaune commented.

"And the character movement has gotten better." Blake added.

**Delta disappears once more to wherever it is A.I.s go **

**Washington: "Go."**

**South: "No."**

**Washington: "Excuse me?"**

**South: "I am not moving an inch until you tell me what the hell is going on."**

"Please do I'm so confused." Nora groaned.

"I still can't figure out who's voice that is." Ruby groaned. "I'm confused too."

Yang perked up, "Guess I'm the explainer now, Washington pretended to kill South because reasons, got Delta to lie because reasons and now they're going somewhere because reasons."

"I'm even more confused thanks." Ruby groaned.

"I like my new job." Yang grinned.

**Washington: "Fine. Stay here with your brother then. Everyone thinks you're dead anyway. And in fifteen seconds, that will be true."**

Blake grinned, "I'm really liking Washington."

**Delta: "**_**Ten**_ **seconds."**

"I'm really liking Delta." Ren grinned.

"Well you two have your favorites." Yang sighed, "I hope you're right and Tex does come back." Yang said to Ren.

"I could be wrong." Ren shrugged.

"You're usually not." Yang grinned, "Tex might come back."

**Washington: "No sweat off my back, just one less lie for me to live."**

"So _interesting_" Blake mumbled. "Wish I didn't have so many lies to live."

"You don't have any to live around us though." Ruby smiled.

Blake smiled, "You're right thanks Ruby."

**South: "Hh, well... shit."**

**North's body detonates, and we fade to a view overlooking the water from atop a building with sounds of controlled rifle firings **

**Delta: "I have been monitoring the comm channels."**

**Washington: "Try again. I need you as accurate as possible if you're going to cover me."**

"Hmm he's testing South's accuracy." Ren commented.

"He should help Church." Ruby sighed, "He may have landed two shots last season but that's only _two._"

"Everyone can use training once in a while." Pyrrha added.

Jaune nodded and smiled at Pyrrha.

**Delta: "Still no activity to indicate that Command suspects South is still alive."**

**Washington: "Good. That means we're clear."**

**Delta: "As much as you can be. And I would prefer if you did not use the word we."**

Ren chuckled.

**Washington: "Hyeah, h- okay Delta. I promise to take the fall if we get caught."**

Blake chuckled.

**Delta: "..."**

**Washington: "Right, sorry. If **_**I**_ **get caught."**

**Delta: "Thank you."**

"Every character in this show always has good chemistry with the others, any two characters can be put together and their conversation will be interesting." Blake commented.

"Not many shows can do that." Pyrrha smiled, "The writers of this show are great."

"I wish the credits weren't always blurred out so we could see their names." Ren sighed.

**Washington: "Now, South."**

**South stops firing at pylons **

**Washington: "I need you to test something."**

**Delta: "I have concerns about our next action. Agent South never rated for something like this."**

Ren raised an eyebrow.

**South: "Rated for **_**what?**_ **What have you gotten me involved with?"**

**Washington: "**_**I**_ **didn't get you involved in anything. **_**It**_ **did when it came after your brother."**

"I think It might be an alien." Jaune commented.

"Ohh! New bet." Yang grinned.

"No!" Everyone but Ren shouted.

"Whats the bet?" Ren asked.

"Hmm 50 lien for whoever can guess the race of whatever it is-" Yang started.

"Racist." Blake mumbled.

"-and and extra 50 if you can guess what group it's with or who it is." Yang finished.

Ren nodded, "And of course if we both guess the same or both get it wrong we keep our lien."

Yang nodded.

Ren nodded as well and ripped out a sheet of paper from his notebook and split it. "Write your guess and I'll write mine."

**Yang- Human, Tex **

**Ren- Alien, part fo the group of aliens that worked with Vic and Wyoming**

"Ok and I'll put our guesses in this bowl." Ren said throwing the slips into an empty snack bowl.

Yang nodded, "You're going to be out 100- no 200 Lien because of our bet about Church."

"We'll see." Ren said calmly.

**Delta: "Agent Washington believes that something is hunting the Freelancers one by one."**

**Washington: "In the last month I've been ordered to the sites of five different dying Freelancers in an effort to recover their intelligence programs."**

"Why the AI though." Ren asked.

"Delta is pretty useful, maybe they want the AI to use them." Jaune suggested.

_The aliens want them so they can win the war _Ren thought.

**South: "Why you?"**

**Delta: "Agent Washington's experience with the Epsilon program makes him a primary candidate for recovery."**

"Epsilon was his AI." Ren commented.

"The one that killed someone." Jaune added.

**South: "Epsilon? Epsilon went insane and killed itself **_**inside his head!**_ **And from what I heard from the other recruits, he went nuts himself. Weren't you certified Article Twelve after that? Unfit for duty."**

Everyone cringed.

"Committed suicide in his head." Pyrrha gasped, "That sounds awful."

Weiss nodded, "So they did decommission him."

**Washington: "The people who certified me were the same people that **_**un**_**certified me. Which, once they needed me, they did. Funny how the system works."**

"Washington is really smart." Nora commented, "Street smart." Nora added.

Ren nodded, "And very cynical."

"Street wise." Yang joked.

"Wise." Ruby gasped, "Guys! He sounds like Professor Ozpin!"

The others gasped.

"Play it play it!" Yang ordered, "I want to hear it."

Blake nodded.

**Delta: "In either case, he is the logical choice. It is highly unlikely Wash would attempt to steal an A.I. for his own purposes."**

**Washington: "Every Freelancer I've seen in the last four weeks has had three things in common: their A.I. was missing - but Delta here was left somehow; I think that was a fluke."**

"It was a fluke and I hear it." Ren commented.

"That's definitely Ozpin, maybe a younger Ozpin but it definitely sounds like him." Blake added.

"I knew I heard that voice a lot!" Ruby grinned.

"Ozpin always shows special attention to you." Yang chuckled.

Ruby blushed, "It was so hard to hear because Professor Ozpin is always nice and wise and Washington is Dark and mean."

"I love it." Blake mumbled.

**Delta: "My assignee was killed in an unrelated firefight."**

**Washington: "The agents were also dead, but for some reason you were left alive. And I wanna know, why that is."**

Ren hummed in thought.

**South: "You said **_**three**_ **things. What's the third one?"**

"She's avoiding the question." Blake pointed out.

"Suspicious." Ren added.

**Washington: "During training, what enhancement did you get?"**

**South: "My armor enhancement? I can make a domed energy shield. Why?"**

"Ohhh cool." Ruby grinned.

**Washington: "Can you do it now?"**

**South: "Sure I h- wait a second-"**

**Delta: "The third thing they all had in common was that their enhancement was removed."**

"Taking AI and Enhancements." Ren frowned.

"Like an evil Ruby with weapons." Yang laughed.

"I just wanted to look at them!" Ruby shouted, "I didn't have Crescent Rose yet and you never let me have my turn with your weapons."

"Yeah because they were _my weapons_." Yang pointed out.

**Washington: "Just like yours. The Freelancers are being killed, South. And someone, or something, is stealing their A.I. and enhancements."**

**Delta: "And now Agent Washington is trying to escort us back to headquarters as quickly as possible-"**

**Washington: "No. I'm not."**

"Yeah it wouldn't make sense to go back right after he disobeyed an order and lied about killing South." Blake pointed out.

**Delta: "Excuse me?"**

**Washington: "We don't need to. I've been following the trail of this thing for a while now. But once I got you Delta that changed. Now **_**we**_**'re the ones being followed. South being left alive was nothing more than bait to slow me down. This thing has already killed four different Freelancers, South."**

"I thought he said 5?" Nora frowned.

"York." Ren reminded her.

**Delta: "All agents with higher battle ratings than Wash."**

Ren started laughing.

**Washington: "Yes, thank you for pointing that out Delta. I'm not going to be able to take it out by myself. Someone has to help me, protect Delta as well."**

**Delta: "I see now. That is why you want me to implant in South."**

"And because he doesn't want another AI killing itself inside his head." Yang added.

**South: "Excuse me? In who?"**

**Delta: "The only way to properly protect me in combat is to integrate me in to your armor. Agent Washington will not allow me to do that."**

**Washington: "And somebody has to."**

**South: "I can't, a-I haven't been **_**rated**_ **for implantation."**

**Washington: "Well, make up your mind quickly. It's here."**

"Can't wait to win this bet." Yang grinned.

**Cut to a wide shot a short time later.**

**Delta: "My motion sensors-"**

**Washington: "Are going to be useless. South, get Delta in your head now, and flank left. We have to stand against this thing here-"**

**A rocket sails over Wash's head and hits the wall behind him **

**Washington: "Move!"**

Ren frowned, "Human weapon."

Yang grinned.

**South approaches Delta **

**Delta: "I should warn you: the first implantation can feel a little... odd"**

**The screen cut to black.**

"I'm playing the next one, if this is like Out of Mind this one will have two more episodes." Jaune explained.

"**Recovery One Part 4" appeared on the screen with "Good fight Instrumental" By Trocadero playing.**

**Fade in to apparently a dead A.I. that is very obviously supposed to be Epsilon or Alpha or Church or all three whatever. The screen turns to black as the theme starts playing and Recovery One hovers on the screen above Church's dead body.**

"WHAT!" Ren shouted.

Every jerked back and looked at him.

"W- what? Ren whats wrong?" Jaune asked.

"It all makes sense." Ren mumbled.

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

Ren ignored him and continued to mumble. "Church on sidewinder, in the snow- he's an AI he's not a ghost? But- no no Tex is a ghost? And Sarge was almost a ghost? But sheila isn't alive and she was a ghost? Sheila's an AI but not like the others. No this actually doesn't make any sense. Unless...Church didn't feel weird when Omega inhabited him which makes sense if he's an AI...but also if he's a ghost? Tex is also a ghost or AI? But she was affected by Omega. Unless that's just her voice modulator-."

"Does anyone understand what he's saying?" Ruby asked.

"He's mumbling pretty fast." Yang chuckled.

"He does that when he finds something out." Nora explained.

"Ren what did you find out?" Jaune asked looking back to the screen.

"Contradicts so many things, the time travel the- maybe that's not Church? But it's so obviously him? Church is epsilon and he killed himself in Washington's head but...no he would be dead." Ren sighed.

"Ren what is it?" Jaune asked.

"Nothing never mind, I thought I figured something major out but I'm wrong." Ren sighed, "It made sense at first but no. Doesn't make sense at all. It actually sounds kind of weird now." Ren chuckled.

"Must have been pretty major for that reaction." Pyrrha laughed nervously.

Ren shook his head, "I'm wrong so it doesn't make sense. Anyway that glowing blue person is likely an AI."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah I think we had the same Idea I thought it was him too but it doesn't make sense at all."

Ren chuckled, "Yeah."

"I'm so confused." Yang commented.

"Me too so I'm just going to eat this cookie." Ruby said right before she started munching down on said cookie.

**Aiden Price/Counselor: "Agent Washington? Agent Washington?"**

"Huh? Is this a flashback?" Ruby asked.

"I think so." Jaune answered.

**Washington: "Sorry, what were you saying?"**

**Counselor: "Were you thinking about Epsilon again, Agent Washington?"**

Ren frowned.

**Washington: "No."**

**Counselor: "What happened with Epsilon was not your fault, Washington."**

**Washington: "I didn't think it was."**

**Counselor: "We have safeguards for the unstable emotional patterns of an artificial intelligence. Sometimes these algorithms fail."**

"They failed a lot according to Tex." Weiss pointed out.

**Washington: "Oh. So then it's your fault."**

**Counselor: "We prefer to think of it as no one's fault."**

**Washington: "Really."**

**Counselor: "Just a possible, but rare, unfortunate outcome."**

"I hate the way he talks and that voice, so condescending." Blake growled.

"He sounds like every single one of my dad's Personal Resource Representatives." Weiss sighed.

Blake nodded, "Every scandal is never his fault just an unfortunate accident."

Weiss nodded.

**Washington: "How convenient."**

Blake and Weiss chuckled.

"Exactly how convenient." Blake laughed again.

**Counselor: "Are you having new feelings about the incident?"**

"He sounds like a therapist." Yang commented.

**Washington: "No. Just the same old feelings. You know, that I had another person in my head, and I got to experience first-hand as their mind unraveled while mixed with my own. That I still have trouble distinguishing between its disintegrating thoughts and mine. You know, the usual."**

Blake frowned, "That's a lot of problems."

"Hearing him describe it like that makes it sound even worse." Pyrrha sighed.

Blake nodded.

"Talk about a headache." Yang joked trying to ease the tension.

Everyone looked at Yang as she chuckled nervously.

"Sorry too soon." Yang sighed.

**Counselor: "What about the hostility from other agents who lost out on assignments once we suspended the use of implants?"**

"And it just gets worse." Pyrrha sighed.

**Washington: "What about them? Am I supposed to feel bad for them, er something?"**

**Counselor: "Do you think you could work with an A.I. or another agent ever again?"**

"I wouldn't." Blake commented.

"I would give it another chance." Ruby commented, "Delta's nice."

**Washington: "... No, I don't."**

**Counselor: "Good. Then we have a job for you."**

"Oh so that's why he got uncertified." Weiss nodded.

**Snap back to the present, with Washington in a firefight **

**Washington: "South! I need you out here now! Get over here right now, South! Where are you!?"**

**Cut to South's point of view, which is hazy and has Delta in the middle of it **

**Delta: "Keep breathing. Hearing my voice internally can be jarring, at first. I am told it helps clear the mind to concentrate on one thing. May I suggest that you try-"**

"See he's nice." Ruby smiled.

"Still though, an AI killing itself in your head has to be traumatizing I would never want another one ever." Blake explained.

**South: "Will you please not talk for a second, that might help!"**

**Delta: "Technically, I am not talking."**

"He's not that nice he's more annoying than anything. Kind of a know it all." Yang commented.

**South: "Delta. Please!"**

**Delta: "My apologies."**

**South: "Okay, I'm feeling better."**

**Delta: "Remember to keep breathing."**

**South: "Yes, I'll keep that in mind. How many enemies?"**

**Delta: "I do not detect any on my sensors. But the gunfire would indicate that we are facing only one. This is an atypical enemy. I can offer no advice."**

"Atypical?" Ruby asked.

"Strange and an unknown, no way of developing a strategy to fight." Ren explained.

"There's always a strategy to win, just harder with Atypical enemies I guess." Jaune shrugged.

**Washington: "South, I need you out here now!"**

**South: "on my way!"**

**Delta: "I have functions that could assist in battle. Would you like me to run the tutorial program?"**

**South: "Are you kidding me?"**

Everyone chuckled.

"Finally! I almost forgot I was watching Red vs Blue and not a dark science fiction drama." Ruby laughed.

"I like the dark science fiction drama." Blake crossed her arms.

**South arrives behind Wash at a building's corner, under fire **

**South: "Wash, I'm here."**

**Washington: "Good, I need help on the left. This guy moves fast, so keep your eyes open. South, you okay?"**

**Delta: "She is experiencing difficulty with my presence."**

**Washington: "**_**How**_ **difficult?"**

**Delta: "Patient has trouble-"**

**South: "I'm fine! Let's get this guy."**

"She's not fine." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Washington: "No."**

**South: "**_**No?"**_

**Washington: "See that ship? You get to it and take off. Get yourself and more importantly Delta back to base. I'll cover you as best I can."**

**Delta: "Wash, is your armor adequately compensating for your wounds?"**

"Wounds?" Pyrrha said confused.

**South: "You're hit?"**

**Washington: "Just twice, I'm fine. Movement on twos. On my mark: sync."**

"Just twice!? That's not good." Pyrrha frowned.

"He's probably used to it." Blake explained.

**South: "But-"**

**Washington: "**_**Sync!"**_

**South: "Sync!"**

**Washington: "Move!"**

**Washington moves from cover, and South shoots him in the back **

**Washington: "hagh!"**

"What the fuck!" Yang shouted.

"Really! Why!" Ruby yelled.

"They faked us out with Washington shooting South and she betrays him!" Jaune sighed.

"Yeah no way that's a fake out." Blake chuckled, "This show is getting incredible."

"Yeah it is wow!" Yang leaned back.

"Can't believe this is still Red vs Blue." Weiss added.

**Delta: "Alarm! Friendly target, cease fire!"**

"Exactly!" Nora yelled, "What a traitor."

"I wonder why she betrayed him." Ren frowned.

**South: "Calm down, just stacking the deck in our favor."**

Ren nodded and hummed in understanding.

**South steps in front of her adversary, The Meta who is glowing, changing colors, and reloading the brute shot.**

"We aren't going to get a good look at them are we." Yang sighed.

"No look! Their armor is glowing! Like a shield." Ruby explained.

Jaune chuckled, "Like aura, a force field around your body."

Pyrrha chuckled remembering when she explained to Jaune what Aura was.

**South: "Listen to what I'm about to say, because you have a choice. Wash is dead. I put a timed charge on his body. So if you want his equipment you'd better get it, now. Or, you can come after us, and lose it for sure. So, what's it going to be. Chase us in hopes of beating us? Or go for the sure thing, and find us another day."**

"What equipment?" Yang asked.

"She's lying to escape." Blake explained.

**Meta/Agent Maine: "Hng."**

**He runs off to the right so fast its hard to get a good look at him.**

**South: "Smart move."**

Nora shook her head.

**Radio sounds **

**South: "Come in Command."**

**479er: "Hello Recovery Two, what is your status?"**

"Recovery two?" Ren mumbled, "Huh."

"I'm officially confused again." Ruby sighed.

"Me too." Nora added.

"Me three." Jaune sighed.

**South: "Mission accomplished Command. We were able to draw out the enemy, just as you projected. Sending logs now."**

"But what was the point of all that?" Ren asked.

**479er: "Excellent news. We'll use the data to devise a new strategy to combat it. What is the status of Recovery One?"**

Ren frowned.

**South: "KIA. The enemy took him down."**

"Somehow they knew he wouldn't kill her." Jaune pointed out.

**South gets in the ship and starts slowly flying away **

**479er: "Understood. Was Wash ever aware of your efforts at any time?"**

**South: "Negative. He acted exactly as the profile predicted. He even set up the encounter."**

**479er: "Return to base, we'll rate you for implantation as agreed."**

"So she wants an AI as well." Ren nodded.

"So they wanted to understand how to fight that thing. And knew they couldn't take it on so...I don't know do you think they wanted to get rid of Washington?" Jaune asked.

"Maybe." Blake shrugged.

**South: "Negative."**

**479er: "**_**Say again**_**, Recovery Two?"**

**South: "Negative. You got what you wanted, and I have my A.I. now. You won't be hearing from me again. Goodbye."**

"So they did want him dead and information on how to beat him." Jaune nodded.

"You were right." Ren nodded.

**The scene cuts to show the Meta standing over Washington growling angrily.**

"Hmm guess they found out Washington has nothing." Yang laughed, "they're going to be pissed, also Ren? Doesn't that look like a human foot?"

Ren frowned, "It's armored so we don't know for sure yet."

"Can't except your loss huh?" Yang taunted.

Ren simply hit play on Jaune's scroll as Yang chuckled.

**479er: "South, you know we have other agents. We **_**will**_ **find you, South."**

**The scene fades to black.**

**South: "It's not you I'm worried about"**

**The episode ends.**

"Looks like that's the end of the mini series. Thoughts?" Jaune asked.

"Incredible." Blake said simply.

"Yeah what she said." Yang laughed.

"It was so unlike Red vs Blue I can't wait to see what happens next." Weiss grinned.

"Yeah can we not wait?" Nora asked.

Jaune nodded, "Ok here we go then."

**—Professor's SS— Not Canon**

Professor Ozpin frowned, "Glynda if I accept that this character sounds like me you have to accept that this Tex sounds exactly like you."

"Especially when you're angry." Professor Port/Peter laughed bombastically.

Glynda/Professor Goodwitch silenced him with a glare, "Fine, if Bartholomew will accept that the blue idiot sounds exactly like him."

Doctor Oobleck/Bartholomew frowned, "In the past people could never accept new information and that lead to their downfall so yes I will accept that Caboose sounds like me, and now that begs the question why?"

Ozpin frowned, "This I do not know, at first I thought it was a fluke, but too many coincidences and connections have me believing there is something more going on."

The others stared at him even Port looked serious.

"Now Barty I assume you have done your research?" Ozpin asked.

"No trace of where this show came from." Doctor Oobleck answered quickly.

Ozpin nodded, "Thought as much, now then the only course of action seems to keep watching the show." A smiled appeared on his face, "Not the worst way to spend our time wouldn't you agree?"

Professor Port laughed loudly, "I dare say I'm pleased we are going to watch the show together."

Glynda frowned, "Hurray." She growled.

Peter and Bartholomew chuckled.

"Now I only have to wonder when I will appear in the show. I can't wait to see him! Likely a strong lad even stronger than the legendary Tex who is sure to come back from the dead!" Professor Port shouted.

Glynda pinched the bridge of her nose as Ozpin chuckled.

"Well then, lets continue." He smiled.

—**Criminals SS— Not Canon**

"Come on it's another mini series can I at least watch that?" Mercury asked.

"Are you so quick to ignore your entire reason for being here?" Cinder growled glaring at Mercury.

"Sorry Ma'am." Mercury sighed. "What will we do now?"

Emerald grinned, _finally! After watching those stupid alternate endings Cinder finally realized the show was a waste of time and we can do something else!_

"We will continue to wait for the Vytal festival tournament to officially start, until then we will go over the plan until you can recite it to me at a moments notice." Cinder explained.

Mercury nodded but sighed internally.

Cinder took a deep breath "We've been sitting for far too long. Let's-"

**Washington: "Instruction: identify yourself."**

Everyone turned to the screen and then to the mute holding Cinder's scroll.

Cinder's eyes flashed as she angrily snatched the scroll from Neo's hands, Neo chuckled innocently.

**Washington: "I noticed. Hold on."**

Cinders eyes widened.

"Ma'am? Is that-" Emerald started.

"-Ozpin" Cinder growled, she turned towards Neo, "Thank you Neo, but do refrain from ever touching my scroll again."

Neo just tilted her head and smiled.

"Ma'am wh- what does this mean?" Emerald asked.

Mercury started laughing.

"It means we are going to continue watching this show." Cinder explained.

The horrified look on Emeralds face was all Mercury needed to laugh uncontrollably.

**—Birds SS— Not Canon**

"Why am I here Qrow?" Raven asked angrily.

"Because I wanted to talk." Qrow answered as he plugged his scroll into the hotel room's tv. The sounds of drunk yelling below was barely muffled by the floorboards.

"And why is that?" Raven asked.

Qrow simply took a long drink from his flask.

Raven hummed, "I see you didn't take the drink I ordered for you."

"Bottom shelf as always, not my style." Qrow simply answered.

"Usually it's me starting these family reunions, so again I will ask. What do you want?" Raven asked.

"What a guy can't just catch up with his family?" Qrow asked intentionally taunting her with what she usually says.

Raven's eyes narrowed. "Have you finally come around? Have you finally realized that your dear employer is going to fail that Beacon is going to-"

"That's not what this is about." Qrow snapped.

"Then what is it!" Raven shouted.

"Aye! Keep it down in there!" An angry bartender shouted from below.

Qrow sighed, "I need your help, I-"

"You need my help?" Raven asked.

Qrow glared at her, "A few days ago my scroll got hacked. As far as I know nothing was compromised nothing was stolen, but something was added."

"And how am I supposed to help with this?" Raven asked.

"I don't know, but maybe you would know something about this. Have you ever heard of a show called Red vs Blue?" Qrow asked.

Raven frowned, "You brought me here to watch a show."

"I brought you here to tell me what you know, I've talked to everyone I could even Tai as ridiculous as that sounds unless you hear one of the characters voices." Qrow sighed taking another swig.

"Fine how can I help, we are family after all." Raven sighed.

"I have never liked your definition of that word." Qrow frowned.

"Do you want my help or not? I don't have to be back for the tribe until tomorrow so make the quick." Raven growled.

"Fine, here we go." Qrow sighed as he hit play.

**A few minutes later, Recovery One Part 2.**

**South: "I always thought, being a twin was, a hard thing. Everyone always finds a way to put you together. It's like you're not considered two people. Even when we were kids, our parents dressed us alike, and when we joined up and got sent to the program, they stuck us together. People thought we were **_**special**_ **somehow I suppose. I used to hate that. All I ever wanted was to have my own life. And here I am now, just wondering how I'm gonna live without him"**

"Huh." Qrow mumbled.

"That was rather sad, I'm so happy that I'm here to waste my time watching this." Raven sighed.

"What? Doesn't get you thinking at all?" Qrow said slurring his words.

"You're drunk." Raven growled.

"And you don't know anything!" Qrow yelled.

"Of course I don't it's a ridiculous show and just because this Washington sounds like Ozpin vaguely it doesn't mean anything." Raven sighed.

"Remember when we started training together?" Qrow asked.

Raven sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Always training together for the most part, treated us exactly the same." Qrow recalled.

"I'm leaving." Raven got up and swung her sword making a portal.

"Wait!" Qrow yelled, but it was too late she had already left.

Qrow sighed, "Could easily live without you. Have been for a while now." He took another, long swig from his flask and passed out.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of Ren finding out and then dismissing that idea and Please criticize my work and if you notice a mistake I missed tell me.**

**My pm's/Reviews are open to**

**-Suggestions for this FanFiction**

**-Advice on writing**

**-Reviews**

**-Pointing out any and all mistakes**

**-Questions, any and all**

**-the worst thing(s) about this story**

**-the best thing(s) about this story**

**-how I can fix the worst things**

**-how I can improve the best things**

**-any and all nit picks/small things that you don't like**

**-Thanks!**

**Remember! Suggest any new ideas you have for the fic and side stories! This is my longest chapter yet.**

**References:**

**This will be where I put all references I make to other media. **

**-Toon is a reference to the Enders game series**

**-Blake talking about being knocked out for 8 hours not being good is a reference to Archer**

**-Yang talking about throwing her body in the trash is a reference to Our lord and savior Danny Devito.**

**-Ruby trying to have her turn with Yang's weapons was a slight reference to annoying little brothers wanting their turn on the Xbox**


	2. Trailer y S6E1 Reconstruction Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**It sucks that the Reconstruction episodes aren't named so each one will just chapter chapter 1,2 etc. **

**It feels great to be back and great to start the second story, I know you all probably miss the days when I updated each day back when I made 50 chapters in just one month but those days are gone because I don't want to churn out crap and the episodes are much longer and have more plot so I have to think more on their reactions.**

**sorry for the long wait, can't write if I get bored of writing.**

**P.S the chapters title is Trailer y Chapter 1 porque espanol version of and is shorter than And. meaning it could fit in the box.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Trailer y Chapter 1**

Ren was frowning and looked to be in deep thought.

_And it's creeping me out_ Ruby thought cringing.

"Hey Ren?" Jaune prodded.

Ren looked up, "Yes?"

"Is something wrong?" Jaune asked.

Ren nodded, "Yeah. Did anyone else notice something weird with the Mini series?"

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"In season 5 Tex says that as soon as she finished beating up Wyoming and getting his audio logs he went away remember one second he was there the next he was gone?" Jaune asked.

"Umm I guess?" Yang said.

Ren continued, "So how was Wyoming there when Washington got there?"

Jaunes eyes widened, "Ohh...that's a mistake."

Ren nodded, "Is it? I'm wondering if there's more there."

"Maybe he just...used the time thing and went into the future?" Ruby suggested.

"As far as we know he can't do that." Ren explained.

"Maybe he hid and came back for something?" Blake suggested.

Ren shrugged, "I don't know...it's strange."

"Mistakes aside I want to continue with the show. I liked the mini series but I want to actually get into season 6." Weiss explained.

Jaune nodded and hit play, "Me too."

_"Hello and thank y-"_ Filss started.

Everyone groaned.

"Really? This is the third time in a row she's interrupted us." Yang complained.

"Guess we won't be getting to season 6 just yet." Weiss grumbled.

_"You have finished Recovery One and-" _Filss continued.

"Wait a moment filss." Ren said calmly interrupting her.

Everyone looked to him.

"Filss? Filss- wait is this a recording?" Ren asked.

_"...You have finished Recovery One and are now able to-"_ Filss continued.

Ren sat back and sighed.

"What did you want?" Pyrrha asked.

"I wanted to ask about the references we don't understand and more about the show but since it's a recording I can't." Ren sighed.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, guess we're going to stay ignorant." Jaune groaned.

Ren nodded and motioned for him to hit play again.

_"Before season 6 officially starts there is a season 6 trailer." _Filss explained_. "After this trailer you will not receive another messages from me for a while, thank you and have a nice day!"_ She finished.

"...Ok well that's it." Jaune shrugged, "Now without anymore interruption-" Jaune quickly glanced over to Nora just in case. "-I'm gonna hit play."

"**We Are The Meta" starts playing on a black screen.**

**Fade in to Valhalla in Halo 3 with **

**Outpost 17-B: "Valhalla" **

**Post-War: Year One. **

**Appearing on the screen.**

"Does this look...better?" Weiss asked.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, a lot better."

Ruby, Jaune, and Yang gasped.

"New game!" Ruby squealed.

"Ring 4, Ren it's Ring 4!" Jaune said loudly as Ren wrote it down.

"It still looks bad though." Weiss sighed.

Jaune frowned, "We already guessed these games were older or less developed than our games so this probably looks incredible wherever this was made."

Weiss nodded, "I know, it looks better than before but still terrible."

Jaune sighed and just hit play.

**The scene cuts to show one of Blue base with a busted warthog, a dead soldier, and a barricade blocking the entrance.**

Blake frowned, "Something bad happened here."

"That's a blue body." Pyrrha gasped, "I Hope it's not Caboose."

**Two grey soldiers crest a hill, one with red highlights Recovery 9 and one with blue highlights Recovery 6.**

"The graphics still look bad but wow! Compared to last season this looks great." Yang grinned.

**Director/Dr. Leonard Church: "A memo, to the chairman of the Oversight Sub-committee from the Director of Project Freelancer."**

Everyone sat up.

"Director of Project Freelancer." Ren gasped, "This- I don- just play it I need to hear more."

**As the voice continues, the two soldiers run around the ruined Valhalla outpost.**

**Director: "Dear Chairman, I write today in response to your committee's request for more information about our program and the suspected incident at Outpost 17-B."**

"You were right Blake." Weiss commented, "There was an incident."

"Hmm 17-B?" Ren mumbled.

"Maybe it's another Blue base." Jaune suggested.

"You're probably right look there's a blue body right there and look, those two soldiers have red and blue markings." Blake added.

Ren nodded, "That would make sense, other red and blue bases? The only other one we saw was the fanatics."

**Director: "No doubt by now, you have reviewed the video logs transmitted by our Recovery agents dispatched to the region."**

**The two Recovery agents proceed to blow up the barricade.**

"So they're not Reds or Blues." Ren mumbled.

"More Recovery Agents." Jaune added, "Probably has something to do with that thing that South and Washington fought."

"Before she betrayed him and left him for dead." Blake mumbled.

"He could still be alive." Ruby mumbled.

**Director: "I am sure you have seen the empty bases; the barricades constructed by the survivors."**

**The inside of the base has multiple Red bodies inside of it.**

"Oh so this is red base." Blake mumbled.

**Director: "The cryptic warning left on the wall."**

**The scene cuts away not showing the wall.**

Ren frowned, "Hmm didn't show the wall."

"It said cryptic message, we wouldn't get it." Nora pointed out.

"Ren is smart he could probably figure it out." Pyrrha smiled.

**Director: "The battles that apparently took place between team members that had turned on one another. And of course... the ship."**

**Cut to the two soldiers on Mongooses at the scene of Sheila's crashed ship.**

"It's Sheila!" Ruby shouted.

"Ohh that looks bad." Pyrrha cringed.

"Do you think Tex lived." Nora asked.

"She's a badass of course she did." Yang grinned.

**suddenly the two are attacked by an invisible Meta. First Maine kills the one in Blue by beating him with his knifle.**

"He's invisible." Blake pointed out.

Ren nodded, "He steals from freelancers so it makes sense, if it even is a he."

"Probably is." Blake commented.

**A battle ensues between the Recovery agent in red with lots of explosions.**

"He's a total badass!" Nora shouted, "Look at that his grenade launcher shoots rockets!" Nora grinned.

"I thought it was a grenade launcher too." Ruby mumbled, "But I can't get that good a look at it."

"You two are looking at weapons while this monster brutally murdering two recovery agents right next to a dead Sheila?" Blake asked.

The two stopped and looked at her.

"Yeah?" Nora answered.

"Sorry." Ruby said quickly.

Blake chuckled and looked back at the screen.

**Director: "While we cannot say for certain, I share your concern we have an unfortunate post-project scenario taking place."**

"Post project scenario." Ren repeated.

**Director: "However, I take exception to your assertion that we were warned this was a possibility."**

**On a wall in the base there is a scratched WE ARE THE META.**

"We?" Jaune mumbled.

"So there's a lot of them." Blake nodded.

"Yeah...and that one looks pretty human to me Ren." Yang grinned.

Ren sighed, "Was that your guess?"

Yang nodded, "I bet that they were a human and Tex, I was half right which means 50 lien. So cough it up."

Ren calmly reached into his wallet and handed Yang the money. Yang had a huge grin as she counted it.

"Do you think I would lie to you?" Ren asked.

"No she's just rubbing it in your face." Ruby sighed.

Ren nodded, "Hmm I see." Ren narrowed his eyes.

**Director: "I would like to remind the Sub-committee members, that anything is possible. Some things are probable. This is, what is. And my agency as it always has, will continue to deal with what is... until it is no more."**

"Creepy." Yang commented.

"Cryptic." Blake added.

"**Red vs Blue Reconstruction" appeared on the screen, Reconstruction appeared from the "We are the Meta" scratches on the wall.**

"That was cool." Nora grinned.

"An interesting way to do it." Pyrrha added.

**The scene faded to black, then the Meta's symbol appeared. Metastability with "Soon" right below it.**

"Interesting symbol." Blake commented sketching it.

"That was a cool trailer." Nora grinned.

"Yeah, and luckily we don't have to wait." Jaune grinned as he started the episode.

"**Red vs Blue The Recollection Trilogy" appeared on the screen.**

"Three seasons." Ren mumbled.

"What? Really? The Blood Gulch Chronicles had five seasons." Nora complained.

"Maybe these seasons are longer." Ren said to calm her down.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 1" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Chapter 1? The episode is just chapter 1, no title?" Weiss said confused.

"That's disappointing, I liked the titles and trying to figure out their meaning." Blake sighed.

Ren nodded, "Me too."

"Chapter 1 could just be the title." Yang pointed out.

"Like a book." Ruby smiled.

**"It is an undeniable and may I say a fundamental quality of man that when faced with extinction every alternative is preferable" Appeared on the screen.**

"Hmm, interesting." Ren mumbled.

"Where's the theme song?" Nora complained.

"No title, no theme song, whats next?" Yang sighed.

"Don't be so quick to complain please." Pyrrha asked.

Yang nodded, "You're right I don't wanna sound like Weiss."

Weiss glared at Yang but said nothing.

"I would like to examine this quote some." Ren commented.

"I would too." Blake nodded.

"Do you think any alternative is preferable?" Ren asked.

Blake shook her head, "Faunus were once hunted and enslaved, I would rather die than live like that."

"Hmm, I understand that. However I agree any alternative is preferable because then there's the ability to make things better." Ren explained.

Blake nodded, "I understand that, But I thought the hypothetical was that we were choosing to live like that forever with no way out."

Ren nodded, "Hmm then if by those rules I agree with you, I would never want to live like that."

"But what about others? Wouldn't you want to live like that so you could help others?" Ruby asked.

Yang chuckle silently and smiled warmly at Ruby from her left.

"You're confusing the hypothetical." Ren explained.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Ren shook his head, "Never mind, Jaune?" Ren asked.

Jaune nodded and hit play.

**Fade in to a dead recovery agent followed by a massive reconstruction effort in Valhalla. By massive I of course mean a shit load of tanks, mongooses's, warthogs, Hornets, and soldiers.**

"The meta must be pretty serious, if just one of their soldiers can cause this much security." Weiss commented.

Ruby was silently going ballistic, "Look how much better it all looks! The tanks look so cool and look are those...what are those flying things?"

"They kind of look like bullheads with the wings." Jaune pointed out.

**Chairman Hargrove: "To the Director of Project Freelancer, from the Oversight Sub-committee Chairman."**

"Oh so this is in response to what the director of project freelancer said in the trailer." Ren commented.

**Soldier: "Captain Rivas! We've got something over here!"**

**The camera shows a soldier waving down captain Rivas while he's in a cave.**

**Chairman: "Dear Director, I want to thank you in advance for your openness in response to our Sub-committee's request for more information."**

**Rivas and the soldier find a red soldier and escort him through video surveyed hallways as the following dialog is done as voice-over.**

"I hope the show keeps looking better." Nora commented.

Weiss nodded, "Me too, it would be interesting to see how much it improves by."

**Chairman: "We were... disappointed that your Recovery force reported a total loss at Outpost 17-B. We had hoped there would be at least **_**one**_ **soldier left, that could shed some light on the situation."**

"But there's one right there?" Nora pointed out.

"They lied or more accurately the director lied." Blake explained.

"Hmm, I wonder why he doesn't want the chairman to know there's a survivor." Ren commented.

**Chairman: "I know that your agency has enjoyed a high degree of freedom with very little scrutiny in the past few years."**

"That explains why no one higher up stopped their operation after freelancers went crazy." Weiss commented. "Even successful Atlas military projects have as my sister put it, 'Everyone and their friends noses in it'"

"I thought it was everyone and their mother?" Yang said confused.

"I think it's regional, the Mistral version is everyone and their brother." Pyrrha explained.

Blake sighed, "According to Sun the Vacuan version of the term is every fucker that can breath."

"...We all love Vacuo don't we?" Yang laughed.

**PA Voice: "Attention, all personnel: set kilo one, delta one, sierra one..."**

**Chairman: "It is not our intention to disrupt such a, **_**progressive**_ **military program; but instead to find a way, we can work together, in a manner that befits all our responsibility. I am **_**certain**_ **that you will agree. And we look forward to making this review process as painless as we possibly can."**

**The red soldier is brought to a room with several large view screens with various displays on them, from one of which a voice starts speaking **

**Counselor: "Thank you gentlemen, would you please excuse us."**

"Ugh this guy again." Nora complained.

"So polite, so _unbelievably _polite." Blake groaned.

**The Captain and soldier bugger off somewhere **

**Counselor: "You are Private Walter Henderson, correct?"**

**Henderson: "Yes Sir."**

"Hmm, he sounds like a normal soldier." Weiss commented.

**Counselor: "You can dispense with the formalities Walter. Please feel comfortable to speak as candidly as you wish. Can you tell us what happened at your outpost, Walter?"**

Everyone sat up.

**The screen cuts back to Henderson and in the right corner you can see part of Washington.**

"Is there someone in that corner?" Nora asked.

Blake nodded.

**Henderson: "Yes Sir-ah, yes. I had been there about six months. Everything was pretty much like normal and one day this... ship... crashed."**

"I bet the ship crashed and the meta sent a soldier in to steal the AI and armor equipment from Tex." Jaune commented.

"Which would be, Gamma and...Omege." Ren frowned.

"That's not good." Pyrrha commented.

The two nodded.

**Counselor: "I see. Is this the ship to which you are referring?"**

**A holographic representation of the crashed Sheila showed up.**

**Henderson: "Yeah. Yeah that's it."**

"This feels so much more...professional." Weiss commented.

"And a lot more serious." Blake grinned.

Yang sighed, "I hope it's still funny."

"Me too, it's kind of boring." Nora frowned.

Ruby nodded.

"I want it to be a mix, I like that it's getting more serious." Jaune smiled.

"I'm fine with it either way." Pyrrha shrugged.

**Counselor: "Please, tell me what was on the ship Walter."**

**Henderson: "I don't know. The Blues got there first. They fought us off while they cleared it out. Took the stuff back to Base. By the time **_**we**_ **got a hold of it it just seemed like a regular old transport. Our engineer said some of the wiring had been messed with but he didn't seem, you know, worried about it or nothing like that."**

"What's so important about the wiring?" Ruby asked.

"They hooked Wyoming's helmet to the ship remember?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shook her head, "No but ohhhh, thanks Jaune." Ruby smiled.

**Counselor: "I see. Thank you for that."**

**Henderson: "But whatever was on the ship, must have been what started the whole thing."**

"Hmm so not the Meta." Ren frowned.

"Probably Tex." Yang grinned but her smile fell, "Wait but she let O'Malley in?"

"I don't know." Jaune shrugged, "Maybe O'Malley controlled her and thats only if she lived lets keep watching."

**Counselor: "Please Walter, define thing."**

**As he talks flashbacks show behind him while he's explaining each event.**

**Henderson: "The infection."**

Everyone has looks of confusion on their faces.

**Henderson: "The Blues just stopped fighting us. Some of them set up camp outside their base and trapped the rest of their team inside"**

"Quarantine." Pyrrha shook her head.

**Henderson: "blew up their comm tower for some reason. Their own comm tower."**

"Omega." Ren frowned.

"So he left Tex? Great!" Yang grinned.

"But why would he leave Tex?" Jaune asked.

"I have some guesses but...I don't know for sure." Ren frowned.

**Henderson: "Then they blew up ours. That's why we couldn't radio for help, we couldn't figure out why they would do that. After that, nothing. No word from them at all. The CO sent a squad over... all the Blues were dead. They had killed each other."**

"That sounds horrifying." Pyrrha cringed.

"A lot worse than when O'Malley infected the Reds and Blues." Blake commented.

"Omega must have been extremely angry." Jaune commented.

**Counselor: "Why do you think they did that?" **

**Henderson: "I don't know. They had torn the radios out of their helmets and dismantled their computers. The CO said they were trying to build something... but I saw all the stuff, no way! They were trying to break it. And there was another body in there too. Not a Blue, somebody else. Actually, she looked like him."**

**Henderson looks over to Washington **

Yang's grin fell, "Tex didn't live? But she's a ghost?"

"Washington is alive!" Blake grinned.

"It doesn't look like Tex has anyone to inhabit anymore." Ren explained.

"Unless she took over a red or blue body and left." Jaune suggested.

Blake frowned, "Does no one care about Washington being alive?"

"I thought we guessed he was alive? Because the Meta soldier would have no reason to kill him since he didn't have anything like how they were able to knock out south and take her stuff." Jaune explained.

**Counselor: "Don't worry about him for now, Walter. Please, continue."**

**Henderson: "We brought all the equipment back to base and brought it online. And that's when the infection started for **_**us**_**."**

**Counselor: "The soldiers became... sick?"**

**Henderson: "No. They just... they were different. Off. We would catch guys getting in to areas they shouldn't get in to. But the weird thing was, a guy would go crazy act up, and then we would throw him in a cell, and he would be fine. Then **_**another**_ **guy would go nuts, disobey orders. Like trying to bring the comm tower back online even though we were told to leave it be. Maybe they knew it was coming."**

Pyrrha shook her head.

**Counselor: "They knew **_**what**_ **was coming?"**

**Henderson: "At first we thought it was Help. It ransacked Blue Base, searched all the bodies... then it came after us. Seemed focused on the guys that were infected. Eventually, it just started killing everything."**

"That doesn't sound like the Meta soldier Washington and South encountered." Ren commented, "That one left them alive and only seemed to kill when it had to."

Jaune nodded.

"How do you brainiacs even know the Meta thingy is a bunch of people?" Nora asked. "The washing whatever guy always talks about it being one person."

"...that is an excellent point Nora." Ren chuckled, "Guess we never thought of it that way."

**Counselor: "Could you describe it for us, Walter?"**

**Henderson: "Not really. It moved fast, when we first saw it, and after Blue Base it was... it was different."**

**Counselor: "In what way, **_**different**_**?"**

**Henderson: "It looked, like it wasn't there. I don't know how to explain it."**

"Invisible." Blake commented.

**Counselor: "That's alright. I know this has been difficult for you Walter. We're going to do everything we can to help you."**

**Two soldiers in grey walk in behind Henderson **

**Counselor: "Please, follow these men to your new quarters. You'll be with us as long as absolutely necessary."**

**Henderson obediently walks off with them, like a dog **

**Counselor: "You have my word. Agent Washington, what do **_**you**_ **make of all this?"**

**Washington: "I think it sounds like exactly what **_**I**_ **encountered."**

"He looks a lot better in this game than the last one." Blake smiled.

"I know you can see so much more detail in the armor! I wish I could make armor like they have...ohh! Maybe just a helmet." Ruby grinned.

"That's a good idea but who for?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shrugged, "I just want to make it, it will take me a while though and...Weiss it may cost a lot."

"You can't expect me to pay for everything. I pay for you guys sometimes because I trust you won't betray my trust." Weiss huffed.

Ruby flinched, "Sorry Weiss I- I didn't mean."

"It's fine Ruby." Weiss assured.

**Counselor: "Mhm."**

**Washington: "Except it's stronger now, and becoming moreso all the time."**

**Counselor: "Does that concern you?"**

"It probably should." Pyrrha commented.

**Washington: "It doesn't make me excited."**

Blake chuckled.

**Counselor: "You've been through a lot with this program, Agent Washington. The Epsilon A.I. we assigned you-"**

**Washington: "Has already been discussed to death. I'm over it."**

"I doubt it, the thing killed itself inside his head." Blake commented.

Pyrrha and Ruby cringed again.

**Counselor: "Now your, physical problems... because of your last encounter-"**

**Washington: "I'm better now. Mentally and physically."**

**Counselor: "Our profile of you disagrees with your assessment."**

**Washington: "Look, the last mission I ran against this thing, I got shot in the back by my own partner."**

**Counselor: "Agent South. We feel some, responsibility for that."**

**A video feed of the event pops up showing the event.**

"Yeah because they ordered it." Blake frowned.

"I don't think they did, I think they just wanted to trick Washington into setting up the encounter." Ren explained.

"Why? There would be no reason to." Blake asked.

"Maybe he goes against authority?" Jaune suggested.

Blake shook her head, "I don't know."

**Washington: "Yeah you should. If I hadn't had York's healing unit, I'd be dead now. So while this isn't ideal and I don't feel like sticking my neck out for you guys, if it puts me on a path that leads to **_**her**_**, you can trust me at least that far."**

"Wait why didn't the Meta take his healing thing?" Ruby asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

"Doesn't make any sense." Jaune sighed.

**Counselor: "So you would say that you have overwhelming feelings of anger, and a need for revenge?"**

**Washington: "More than you know."**

"He's going to kill her." Blake frowned.

**Counselor: "Excellent. Now that our agency is under investigation, the Director feels it is important for us to be as open as possible. With each other. If our suspicions are correct, the Meta has made another addition: the Omega A.I."**

"And Gamma." Ren added.

**Washington: "It was Omega and, **_**Tex**_ **right?"**

**Counselor: "Yes it was."**

**Washington: "The Meta doesn't leave much behind. It's gonna be hard to track."**

"I think you were right Nora, the Meta is one person. But why say we?" Ren asked.

"...The AI?" Jaune suggested.

Ren nodded, "That's right, the AI. He has all the AI so they're the Meta it makes sense now."

**Counselor: "We think the best place for you to start, would be the Omega's last known location. The soldiers there have the most experience with our program."**

Yang started laughing, "Oh here it comes."

"What?" Jaune asked.

"Omega's last known location." Yang grinned.

Jaune started laughing too, "Oh I can't wait for this."

**Washington: "I see. So I should contact these experts-"**

**Counselor: "We do not like the term experts."**

Everyone started chuckling.

**Washington: "Because no-one really knows what our program is doing?"**

**Counselor: "Let's just say the term "expert" is a little too... complimentary in this particular case. Do you still have your old suit of armor?"**

"Too complimentary." Yang laughed.

**Washington: "Of course. Wait... why?"**

**Washington suddenly appears in THE FUCKIN' GULCH in older looking armor with the same colors **

"Nooo it's back!" Weiss shouted.

"Ugh it looks so bad." Blake groaned.

"Huh, why wouldn't they just use the map in the new game?" Ruby asked.

"Maybe it's not in the new game." Jaune suggested.

"What? That's stupid, I hate when new games don't keep the old stuff that was good." Ruby sighed.

"Me too." Yang added.

**Washington: "Oh great"**

**The screen cut to black.**

"Next one I don't want to wait!" Nora shouted.

* * *

**Please remember to point out mistakes and criticize my work. I want to know whats wrong with it so I can fix it. And please give me suggestions whenever you can.**

**My pm's/Reviews are open to**

**-Suggestions for this FanFiction**

**-Advice on writing**

**-Reviews**

**-Pointing out any and all mistakes**

**-Questions, any and all**

**-the worst thing(s) about this story**

**-the best thing(s) about this story**

**-how I can fix the worst things**

**-how I can improve the best things**

**-any and all nit picks/small things that you don't like**

**-Thanks!**

**Question: What is something or things about the RWBY fandom that you don't like? I'm curious, I for one don't like how some fans think RWBY can do no wrong and don't take any criticism well. So what about you? What do you not like about the RWBY or Roosterteeths whole Fandom in general?**


	3. S6E2 Reconstruction Chapter 2

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Reconstruction Chapter 2**

"Come oonnnnnn! Play it already!" Nora complained.

"Unlike you Nora _I _don't have electricity fingers! My Scroll has to charge the normal way." Jaune explained.

"She may be able to charge her scroll faster but she fries them often." Ren explained.

Blake frowned, "Hold on I didn't know you could make your own electricity."

Nora chuckled, "I can't but I have a fool proof way of getting shocked any time!" Nora laughed again as she held up a fork and gestured to the wall socket.

"Hmm that gives me an Idea." Jaune mumbled, "Hey Ren do you think Nora could carry around Dust Tasers or something like that?"

"That's a great Idea Jaune." Ren said writing that down in his notes.

"The waiting is killing me, we have waited so long to watch the episode just because your scroll was charging." Nora groaned. "Stand back I'm gonna do some Nora charging, Jaune hand me your scroll."

"What no! I'm not letting your fry my scroll then we won't be able to watch it at all." Jaune explained.

As Jaune was talking to Nora, Yang quickly grabbed his scroll and held it up for Nora to see. Nora grinned and expertly caught it.

"If you fry it you're paying for it." Jaune sighed.

Nora laughed, "Don't worry Jaune! I've done this a milliONNN- Agh!" Nora coughed and placed her hands on Jaune's scroll charging port. "There ya go Jaune!"

Jaune sighed in relief, "Ok everyone ready?"

Everyone nodded except Ruby.

"Ruby." Yang snapped.

"Gah wha- oh sorry yeah sorry I'm just working on my designs. The only reason I can make all these upgrades and weapons so fast is because I map everything out before I do it." Ruby explained putting away her notepad.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 2" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Everyone hummed along to it happily.

**Director: "A response, from the Director of Project Freelancer. Dear Chairman."**

"This voice actor is great, something about his voice is incredible." Blake commented.

"So people just have great voices." Weiss shrugged.

"Like you." Pyrrha commented.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Weiss smiled.

**Fade in to the old familiar Gulch, where so much has happened already**

"I hope they go back to the good graphics soon." Weiss sighed.

Blake nodded, "I've gotten used to the bad graphics but the upgrade is nice."

**Director: "While I am obligated to assist your investigation, I ask that you not waste my time with **_**irrelevant**_ **questions. My agency is normally unconcerned with such minute directives as troop reassignment. Except of course, in the **_**most critical**_ **of matters."**

"But, what question did the Chairman ask?" Jaune asked.

"You would know, you and Ren remember everything." Ruby chuckled.

"Yeah, but he didn't ask a question last episode did he?" Jaune asked looking to Ren.

"Hmm no he didn't, another mistake? Or just we didn't see that question because it wasn't that important." Ren shrugged.

**Cut to Washington in front of an apparently abandoned Blue Base.**

Everyone frowned and looked for the blues to see of they were hiding somewhere on screen.

**Washington: "Hello? **_**Hello.**_ **Anybody here?"**

**Radio sounds **

**Washington: "Recovery One calling Command. Come in Command."**

**479er: "Go ahead Recovery One, we have you."**

**Washington: "I'm at Outpost 1-A. Looks deserted."**

"Hmm Blood Gulch outpost Number 1 is Red base." Ren mumbled, "Blue base is Alpha. 1-A."

**479er: "Roger that. See if you can find any evidence that would suggest where they all might have-"**

**A yellow and angry sister appears in the base **

**Sister: "**_**Hey! A-hole!**_ **What's with all the noise? People are trying to sleep here!"**

Weiss and Blake sighed.

"Yayyyy." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Yayyyy!" Yang cheered.

**Washington: "Um... scratch that Command. It appears I've found someone. Recovery One out."**

**Sister descends the ramp slowly, as if hungover **

**Sister: "Ohhh man."**

**Washington: "Hi. I'm Agent Washington. This is Blue Base, correct?"**

**Sister: "It was."**

"Hmm, something happened." Ren mumbled.

**Washington: "Was?"**

**Sister: "Everybody's gone. Transferred. Something about this base being obsolete now, or, whatever."**

"If they were transferred why is she still there, even the most useless soldiers are given a purpose in Atlas." Weiss commented.

**Washington: "Rright. Where did they go?"**

**Sister: "I don't know! All different places. Nobody told **_**me**_ **anything."**

"Maybe she's less than useless." Blake chuckled.

"That's a little harsh." Pyrrha commented, "She did take care of Junior."

**Washington: "Well, I'm trying to locate some people who have experience with the Freelancer program."**

**Sister: "Freelancer? Is that the band we had here last night?"**

**Washington: "You had a party here?"**

**Sister: "Hyeah! I throw raves **_**every night**_**. Charge five bucks a head. Last night, I made ten bucks. Ooah ooah! **_**Nice."**_

"Hmm so there are still two others in Blood Gulch." Ren commented.

"Yeah, it all adds up." Yang chuckled.

Everyone groaned.

"Yaaaangg!" Ruby complained.

"I haven't made a pun in forever I have to hit my quota." Yang explained.

**Washington: "You use the base for raves? That doesn't seem like the proper use for official resources."**

"Party pooper." Yang commented.

Weiss opened her mouth to speak but decided against it.

**Sister: "What're you, like a cop or something?"**

**Washington: "No."**

**Sister: "Cause if you are, and I ask you, then you have to tell me. That's totally a law or something."**

"That's not a real law." Blake commented.

"We don't know if it is for them." Jaune pointed out.

**Washington: "I'm not the police. And that's not a real law."**

Blake smirked.

**Sister: "Well if you're not a cop, then how do you **_**know**_ **it's not a real law? Busted!"**

"Fantastic deduction." Weiss said sarcastically.

**Washington: "You caught me. Hey, is there any-body else... smart... here that I can talk to?"**

"Why would he agree?" Ruby asked.

"Because it's smarter to agree with dumb people than argue with them because no matter what you say they will still be dumb." Weiss explained.

"But wouldn't it be better to try and explai-" Ruby started.

"Yeah mmm hmm whatever you say Ruby you're right." Weiss smiled.

"Oh, thank Weiss I- Hey!" Ruby shouted.

**Sister: "Hyeah, right. Like I'm gonna tell you. I don't rat people out. Cop."**

Blake groaned, "The whole no snitching or ratting mentality is a huge problem with Faunus. Even Faunus who disagree with the White Fang will still protect them because if they Rat them out they face either ridicule or death."

**Washington: "Okay, I'm gonna leave now. Good luck with your empty base and your raging insanity."**

Blake chuckled.

**Sister: "Hyeah? Whatever! Good luck with being a cop, **_**cop!"**_

**Cut to Washington approaching Red Base, and some more radio sounds **

**Washington: "Come in Command."**

**479er: "Hello Washington. We have you? How was the investigation at Blue Base?"**

**Washington: "Enlightening. Going to try the red base now, I'm hoping things there will be a little more..."**

**A pink popup of Donut springs up for no apparent reason **

**Washington: "...normal."**

"Wha?" Ruby said looking to the others.

**Sarge: "Halt, in the name of the red- *clears throat* I mean "lightish read army. This base is operating at full capacity. And if you come in here, you're gonna get in to a big uhn-uh **_**slap-fight!**_**"**

"His impression of Donut sucks." Blake commented.

Nora laughed, "I think it's funny."

**Washington: "Heuhhh... I'm gonna have to call you back."**

**Sarge: "Don't come any further, ooh la la."**

Yang and Nora laughed.

**As Washington continues approaching, a maroon popup of Simmons springs out from behind a rock with yet another pre recorded message.**

**Sarge: "This is your last warning, stay out! I love math!"**

**Washington: "What in the..."**

**Sarge: "Your only hope of survival is to kiss my commander's ass!"**

"He knows his troops well." Yang laughed.

**Washington continues on and an orange popup of Grif seems to appear from out of nowhere very damaged from explosions and bullet shots.**

"Sarge." Ruby sighed.

**Sarge: "And this is another warning: I know the other warning was supposed to be last, but I never listen to orders, 'cause I'm too lazy and stupid! And ugly. Did I mention ugly?"**

"I still wish we could see their faces." Blake commented.

"Me too." Pyrrha added.

**Washington: "This is gonna be a waste of time, I can tell already."**

Everyone nodded.

**Sarge pops up in front of Washington **

**Sarge: "Yeah, freeze intruder! Stop yer intrudin' right there."**

**Washington: "Who made these things?"**

**Sarge: "I did."**

"Woah, that was cool." Yang commented.

"Mind blown." Nora said, "Ohh! I wanna know how to do that!"

"Computer editing." Blake sighed.

"What?" Nora asked.

"Never mind." Blake chuckled.

**Washington: "Wait, you're **_**real?"**_

**Sarge: "Of course I am. You fell for a classic misdirection. I still got it. Heh heh."**

**Lopez: "¿Esta todo bien aquí?"**

**Caption: "Everything OK out here?"**

"So Lopez, Sarge, and Sister. All others were transferred out." Ren mumbled.

"And for a critical matter as the director said." Jaune added.

"Definitely something to do with the Meta." Blake added.

**Sarge: "We're fine, Lopez. Just caught myself a dirty Blue. How many does that make this week?"**

**Lopez: "Uno."**

"One." Ren mumbled.

**Sarge: "Yahtzee. We're on a hot streak!"**

"One is not a streak." Weiss commented.

**Washington: "Uh, I'm not actually a Blue. I'm from Command."**

**Sarge lowers his shotgun **

**Sarge: "Command, no kiddin'. I didn't think we were due for inspection."**

**Washington: "You're not. I was hoping you could tell me about the soldiers transferred out of this outpost."**

**Sarge: "You mean Grif and Simmons? Those traitors. I told 'em not to go! The battle here isn't even over yet."**

"What about Donut?" Ruby asked.

Everyone shrugged.

**Washington: "Um, it looks over to me."**

**Sarge: "Not while there's a single Blue left in this canyon. Which there is: a single Blue. Victory, or **_**death**_**."**

"It's two on one." Weiss sighed, "But they will never actually fight again."

**Washington: "I see."**

**Sarge: "That's why I refused my relocation orders. Obviously Command wasn't thinkin' clearly."**

"Wow, Sarge disobeyed orders." Weiss commented.

"Badass." Yang grinned.

**Washington: "So, you're AWOL then."**

**Sarge: "I uh... A-what?"**

"What does AWOL stand for?" Nora asked.

"Doesn't stand for Anything. It's not an acronym it means absent from ones post but not deserting." Weiss explained.

**Cut to an over the shoulder shot of Sister.**

**Sister: "Don't tell him anything until you talk to a lawyer! You have rights!"**

"That's true, never talk to the police without a lawyer. They have all kinds of tricks to get you to talk. One trick I know of is borderline illegal. They give you a piece of paper and tell you to sign it, saying that you need to sign it in order to talk to them. If you fall for it then you've just waived your rights." Blake explained.

**Washington: "I'm not a cop!"**

**Sarge: "Hey! Beat it ya little tramp! Ya see why I can't go?"**

**Washington: "Why not just attack her and win then? It would take about ten seconds."**

"Very true." Weiss added.

**Sister: "You're old and I **_**hate you!"**_

Yang chuckled.

**Sarge: "That's the problem! I can't attack a girl. So we're locked, in an epic stalemate."**

"What a gentleman." Yang laughed.

**Washington: "You're kidding me."**

**Sarge: "Plus she's cookin' somethin' up. And I gotta be ready. I hear her runnin' training ops every night! I see them out there with their glow sticks and their tribal drum beats: boom chicka boom chicka boom chicka boom chicka."**

"Sarge and Lopez went to a concert with just Sister there. I would have liked to see that." Pyrrha smiled.

**Washington: "Well. This has been really... informative. But I need to find someone who has experience with artificial intelligence."**

**Sarge: "Alright. You want Caboose then. He got infected for a little while I think."**

**Washington: "Great. Caboose! Do you know where he is?"**

"Can't wait to see Caboose in the better graphics." Pyrrha smiled.

**Sarge: "Of course. We intercepted the Blues' orders. We got it right here. Lopez!"**

**Lopez: "Sí."**

**Sarge: "Get this guy the Blue Team relocation orders."**

**Lopez: "Sí."**

**Sarge: "Lopez probably converted it in to Spanish, so they might be a little hard to understand."**

**Washington: "Yeah. They wouldn't be the first thing today."**

**Sister: "Shut up cop"**

**The screen faded to black.**

"Ok next one! And lets _not _take as long as we did this time." Nora growled.


	4. S6E3 Reconstruction Chapter 3

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Reconstruction Chapter 3**

"Hey Weiss? Doesn't AWOL stand for Away Without Official Leave?" Yang asked raising an eyebrow.

Weiss frowned, "Huh, yeah I think it does. Guess I forgot it." Weiss shrugged.

"Or you were talking out of your ass because you wanted to be a know it all about military stuff." Yang suggested.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted horrified, quickly glancing over to Weiss to see her face.

Weiss waved her off "It's fine Ruby I asked her to let me know if I was ever being a know it all. I care about Winter and the prospect of joining the military also once interested me so I try to know a lot about it."

"**Reconstruction Chapter 3" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

All eight hummed the theme.

"I can't wait to see Caboose again." Pyrrha grinned, "I hope his new armor looks good."

"Me too, but I'm just waiting to see Tucker's sword." Jaune shrugged.

**Chairman: "Dear Director."**

**Fade in to an installation of some sort, the camera pans over many busted vehicles.**

"I would never let bumblebee fall into disrepair like that." Yang mumbled.

"I still keep thinking about that name, can you really call it bumblebee if its purple now?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe I'll call it purple bee or wasp now." Yang shrugged.

**Chairman: "Due to your **_**busy schedule**_ **we have begun interviewing members of your staff. I'm certain you will let us know if this bothers you. Our debriefings keep coming back to a single subject at Outpost 17-B. Can you explain to us what this Meta is, and what your plans are to deal with it?"**

"Yeah I wanna know more." Jaune nodded.

"I love mysteries." Blake commented.

"Me too." Ren smiled.

"Ren if you find out- When you find out what it is can you please not spoil it?" Ruby pleaded.

"Yeah I wanna feel the excitement from the reveal." Yang added.

Ren frowned, "They haven't even been setting up a major reveal, but ok. if I find out something major I will not reveal it."

**As the Chairman talks, the scene pans around to a blue soldier with grey highlights approaching Washington down some stairs **

**Miller: "Oh no, **_**hell**_ **no. Excuse me Sir, but no God damn way!"**

"He has the same kind of accent as Sarge." Blake commented.

"I think it's funny." Nora grinned.

**Washington: "You must be Lieutenant Miller."**

"**Outpost 28: "Rat's Nest" - Blue Base" appeared on the screen.**

**Miller: "I got Reds comin' out my ass here boss. You show up and take away one of my men? For a- what did you say this was for?"**

**Private 2: "Secret mission Sir."**

**Miller: "Aw, you gotta be- oh, what!?"**

"I wonder if Caboose has team killed anyone." Yang chuckled.

Pyrrha sighed, "Yeah me too, hopefully not. But I believe he's gotten better, maybe he only kills church again."

**Washington: "I think you have bigger issues than troop assignment, Soldier. How about getting some of these vehicles back in working order?"**

Yang and Blake nodded.

**Miller: "What the hell do ya think I'm talkin' about? This is **_**your**_ **fault, you sent us the new guy, he said he was good with vehicles. All he does is talk to 'em. **_**Talk to 'em!**_ **What the hell is that all about? And now look at the damn things."**

Pyrrha started chuckling.

"Sounds like Caboose." Weiss laughed.

**Washington: "I don't have time to discuss your problems. I have orders and those orders say that I need Private Caboose, and I need him now. He has information that is vital to the security of-"**

**Miller: "Wait a second. Caboose? You're taking Caboose? And I don't have to pay you or anything like that?"**

Pyrrha sighed.

"Guess these blues couldn't handle him like the others could." Weiss commented.

"He was like a kid to them sometimes, mainly Church." Blake added.

**Washington: "Is that a problem?"**

**Miller: "**_**Problem?**_ **Heh heh, **_**hell no.**_ **It must be Christmas morning and no-one told me. You stay right there, and I'll get him for ya. Private Jo-Annis. Jo-Annis! Jo-Annis, where the hell are you?"**

"What's Christmas?" Nora asked.

"Sounds important." Ren commented.

**Joanes: "Sir, for the millionth time, my name is pronounced Jones. Jones!"**

Blake frowned, "He sounds familiar.

Ren perked up, "Another voice?"

**Private 1: "Shut up, Jo-Annis."**

**Joanes: "Seriously, lots of people have the name. It's very common. How am I the first guy you've met called Joanes?"**

Blake nodded, "Yep, that's Sun and Neptune's friend. Scarlet I think, he called Sun one time when we were walking."

Yang grinned, "Walking, ohhhhhhh"

Blake ignored her.

**Miller: "Jo-Annis, I need you to go down to the brig, untie Caboose and get him up here."**

Pyrrha sighed, "Why? If they have him locked up why did they be even worse by tying him up."

"I wonder what he did." Yang chuckled.

"I bet he'll escape if Washington doesn't let him out." Pyrrha added.

"It's going to be really interesting to see Washington, who's serious, meet up with the other reds and Blues." Blake commented.

**Joanes: "Me, alone?"**

"He must have team killed." Jaune commented.

"Betrayal." Yang chuckled, remembering playing games with Ruby and Qrow.

**Miller: "Double-time, Jo-Annis!"**

**Joanes: "It's pronounced- never mind. Christ."**

"A teacher once pronounced my name Ba-lah-kay" Blake commented.

"People keep calling me just, John. I keep telling people it has an accent to it. Jjjuhh, Jaune." Jaune added.

"Weese was an annoying mispronunciation." Weiss sighed.

Yang and Ruby started snickering.

"Some fans have called me Pyra." Pyrrha chuckled, "I kind of liked it."

"Yong.. no idea how my name could be misconstrued to that but eh.. didn't bother me." Yang chuckled.

"Ha me and Ruby have normal names, no one can mess them up." Nora grinned

"Rub-I and Nor-Ray" Jaune grinned.

The two sighed.

"Some people called me Lee because they didn't like that Lie was my actual name. It was weird for them, that's part of the reason I go by Ren instead." Ren commented.

"Oh yeah I have held back so many puns about you and lying." Yang laughed.

"You held back?" Weiss asked incredulously.

"I have some standards." Yang shrugged.

**Joanes disappears to go get Caboose **

**Washington: "You keep him in the brig?"**

Pyrrha huffed.

**Miller: "We keep him **_**tied up**_ **in the brig. I'm not takin' any more chances."**

**A gunshot is heard **

Pyrrha gasped.

**Joanes: "Ow-howhow! Why!?"**

Pyrrha facepalmed as the other laughed.

"I thought Caboose got shot." Pyrrha sighed.

**Caboose: "Be careful."**

"Caboose would be a terrifying serial killer." Blake commented.

"Any serial killer would be terrifying, except we would kick butt!" Ruby grinned.

"You sure he isn't a serial killer? All of them have a pattern. Maybe his is killing teammates." Weiss commented.

"Caboose is too nice to be a serial killer, he just makes mistakes." Pyrrha defended.

**Caboose approaches from what must be the general direction of the brig, without Joanes **

**Miller: "You'll understand soon enough."**

**Caboose: "You wanted to see me Principal Miller?"**

"Caboose looks great though, I like how his helmet is still the same." Pyrrha commented.

"Me too." Weiss added.

"I wonder if any of the others have new armor." Blake commented

**Miller: "Where's the guy I sent to getcha?"**

**Caboose: "Oh him, yeah, um- he let me out and then somehow shot himself in the back somehow. Uh, but we don't think it was anyone's fault. Everybody agrees it was an accident."**

"Do we all agree?" Pyrrha asked.

"No." Everyone else chorused.

**Miller: "Jesus, would someone go check on him?"**

**Someone goes to check on him **

**Miller: "Hrgh, Caboose, this here is Special Agent Washington from Blue Command. He has something fan-tastic he needs to talk to you about."**

**Caboose: "Command? Oh no. They never have good news. Did somebody die? Was it my Mom? Is she dead? Or my Dad, did my Dad die again? Oh no."**

"That's sad." Pyrrha commented.

Ren and Nora nodded.

**Washington: "What is this? I- I don't-"**

**Miller: "Heh heh, you see? He's yours now, heh heh heh, no takebacks."**

"Asshole." Yang sighed.

**Caboose: "Is it my brother? Was my brother killed? That's it, isn't it? **_**My brother is dead!"**_

"Caboose has a brother!" Ruby shouted.

"I hope we see him." Pyrrha grinned.

"Double the trouble." Yang laughed.

**Washington: "What? No, nothing like that."**

**Caboose: "Oh good. Because I don't even have a brother- how sad would it be to not have a brother and to lose a brother all in the same day?"**

"That would be pretty sad." Nora said in deep thought.

Pyrrha sighed.

"That's disappointing." Weiss added.

**Washington: "No-one died!"**

**Private 3: "Jo-Annis is dead, Sir."**

Blake started laughing at the dark joke.

**Washington: "Okay, no-one besides him."**

"I really love Washington." Blake grinned.

**Caboose: "Once again, nobody's fault. Psst! I think the new guy did it."**

**Washington: "Private Caboose, you were stationed at Blood Gulch, correct?"**

**Caboose: "Yeah... that was fun."**

"It was fun to watch." Pyrrha grinned.

The others nodded.

**Washington: "And our records indicate you were infected by an aggressive artificial intelligence program at one point. The Omega A.I.? Is that correct as well?"**

**Caboose: "Yeah. That wasn't as much fun."**

**Washington: "Okay, well I need you to come with me. I'm investigating a critical issue and, you seem to be the only person with the knowledge and experience necessary to help me. And I just realized how ridiculous that sounded once I said it out loud. None the less, I need you to come with me."**

"He's quickly catching on to Caboose's idiocy." Weiss commented.

"Not that hard." Blake added.

**Miller: "Can I have a word with him first Sir?"**

**Washington: "Sure, I guess."**

**Miller: "Now Caboose, I know we didn't always get along."**

**Caboose: "I got tied up!"**

**Miller: "Right. But all these mistakes, I know it's not your fault. You seem like a **_**good**_ **kid. You're just a little, confused."**

Pyrrha grinned and nodded.

**Caboose: "Yeah. He is."**

**Miller: "But I wanna give you a piece of advice. This guy looks like a tough customer. And you're bound to get in to some situations that maybe you're not prepared for."**

**Caboose: "Right. Like a rodeo."**

"Whats a rodeo?" Nora asked.

"Sounds fun." Yang shrugged.

**Miller: "Now if that happens, if you find yourself in danger, or in a situation where you think something bad is going to happen to you? I want you to remember just one thing: Never, ever, come back here."**

"Ugh, I thought that would be a sweet moment." Pyrrha sighed.

**Caboose: "Okay."**

**Miller: "No, I need to **_**know**_ **that you understand. I ned to hear you say it."**

**Caboose: "Don't ever go backwards."**

**Miller: "Okay, I guess that's as close as we're gonna get. He's all yours!"**

**Washington approaches, then leads the way away **

**Washington: "Great, let's get going."**

**Caboose: "Okay."**

**Caboose follows Washington away **

**Caboose: "...Are we there yet? Are we there yet? **_**Are we there yet?"**_

"I'm having flashbacks to Ruby in the car." Yang laughed.

Ruby grinned, "Dad said you did the same thing."

Yang sighed.

**Washington: "Just, try to stay quiet."**

**Miller: "Boys, this is a **_**great**_ **day! Things are finally changin' for us. I can feel it."**

**Private 3: "Should we bury Jo-Annis now Sir?"**

**Miller: "Fellas, let's just enjoy this moment a little longer. He's not goin' anywhere."**

"That reminds me of Tucker and Caboose when Church died." Jaune grinned. "Cool reference.

**Cut to a view of Washington and Caboose walking away from over the shoulder of a random blue soldier who didn't say anything **

"That looks like the Meta." Ren commented.

"One of their soldiers at least. We are the meta." Jaune reminded.

**Caboose: "I'm hungry. I'm thirsty. I have to go to the bathroom again."**

"At least I didn't do that." Yang grinned.

Ruby huffed.

**The blue soldier colour shifts to white, backed by some suspiciously spooky music. I think he's up to something. And Wyoming didn't have a helmet that cool, so it's not him back from the dead again. Sucker. We all know it's Meta.**

"Yep, it's a Meta soldier." Jaune commented.

"Cool episode, I wonder who he's going to next." Yang added.

"Let's not wait." Jaune said as he hit play.


	5. S6E4 Reconstruction Chapter 4

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Reconstruction Chapter 4**

"What was the ridiculous bet you and Yang made again?" Weiss asked Ren.

Ren looked up "Who will kill church next. My guess is Caboose-"

Pyrrha sighed.

"-and Yang's is Tex." Ren finished.

Yang nodded, "Yeah no way she's dead. I mean she already is but. No way she's off the show for good."

"**Reconstruction Chapter 4" appeared on the screen with the OG theme we all know and love.**

Ruby sighed, "I wish they would show schematics of the helmets. I really want to make this helmet but it's hard off of just looking at it."

"You'll figure it out don't worry." Jaune reassured.

**The episode began.**

**Director: "Dear Chairman."**

"I like how all the episodes start with the reports now." Weiss smiled.

"Me too it's a great way of setting up the scene and adding more lore to the story." Blake added.

"...I just like the new music that starts once he talks, but it doesn't last long it's kind of more intro music." Jaune shrugged.

"I'm just happy we get to keep the original intro, imagine if they didn't have that." Yang laughed.

"It would be weird." Ruby added.

**Fade in to a remote base of some sort, with Washington and Caboose approaching the structure **

**Director: "Rest assured we have the situation **_**under control**_**. While the Meta is proving to be an elusive enemy, our Recovery agent is already closing in on it. I expect this incident will reach a conclusion soon, and I will be able to return to my research. Hopefully, without further interruption."**

"I like this guitar theme." Jaune commented.

"It's ok, but I do know he does not have it under control." Weiss added.

"How do you know?" Ruby asked.

"Have you seen this already!" Nora accused.

Weiss facepalmed.

"If someone in a show says they have it under control they probably don't." Blake explained.

**Washington and Caboose stand staring at the base for a second.**

**Washington: "And you're sure this is where we can find this guy?"**

**Caboose: "I think so. We all found out our new orders at the same time; he tried to hide his from me so I would not know where he was."**

"That could be either Tucker or Church." Jaune commented.

"But it's probably gonna be D- I mean Church." Ruby said.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah Caboose loves Church."

**Washington: "Really. I can't imagine why."**

**Caboose: "I said it was like a game of hide and seek, and he said that that was right; he was going to hide from me. And the only way he could win, is if he dies without ever seeing me again."**

"Definitely Church." Yang laughed.

"It's like Church is a mix between Dad and Uncle Qrow." Ruby laughed.

Yang nodded.

**Washington: "And he knows about Freelancer as well."**

**Caboose: "Oh, yeah, he knows the most. He knows uh, all about your A.I. game. He dated Tex!"**

"It's still hard for me to see that match working." Weiss commented.

"It didn't very well, Church talked about her stealing his wallet and cheating on him." Blake explained.

"I mean that's true but, that moment at the end of episode 100 between them was sad." Yang reminded them.

Everyone nodded.

**Washington: "Agent Texas? Um, how could a person-"**

**A sniper shot rings out between them missing them.**

**Church: "Fuck!"**

Everyone chuckled.

"Of course he missed." Ruby sighed.

**Washington: "Fuck! Sniper! Get down!"**

**Caboose: "Huh?"**

**Caboose stands there looking up.**

Pyrrha laughed, "I love Caboose's mannerisms, I know it's a video game but it looks so good. I- It really shows their actions they're good at it."

Blake nodded, "It's really well done."

**Church: "Okay, that was your **_**one warning shot**_**! The next one's goin' **_**right**_ **between your eyes!"**

**Washington: "Private Caboose! Get down!"**

Nora laughed, "He doesn't know Church can't shoot."

**Caboose: "Wait a minute-"**

**Church: "Alright! I warned ya! Sayonara, biatch!"**

**Another sniper shot misses Caboose**

Ruby groaned.

"Sayonara? That's a weird word." Nora mumbled.

**Church: "Aw come on, what the fuck!?"**

"Steady your arm but don't lock it, aim true, at that distance you wouldn't even need to aim a little higher especially with your higher viewpoint above them. It's basically point blank range with a sniper!" Ruby shouted.

**Washington: "Caboose!"**

**Caboose: "I know that voice! Church! Church! It's me! Your all time best friend!"**

**Church: "Caboose? Caboose is that you?"**

**Caboose: "Yes! Church, it's me!"**

**Church starts firing at Caboose a lot, and missing, a lot **

"He shoots more when he knows it's caboose." Nora laughed.

"And he's missing every time!" Ruby shouted.

**Caboose: "I have missed you so much! It has been so long! Did you miss me!?"**

"I love how confident Caboose is that Church won't hit him." Pyrrha commented.

"Ren whats the math on this, ratios and all that, how is it possible he misses every shot!" Ruby groaned.

Ren frowned, "Hmm I haven't counted how many times he's shot. But I do know in all the shows history he has only landed one shot"

Ruby put her face in her hands and groaned.

**Church: "Fuck! I missed him!"**

Yang burst out laughing.

**Caboose: "I knew you did!"**

**Church: "Go away!"**

"Where are the other blues Church is with? They have to be hearing these shots." Blake commented.

"Maybe it's more fanatics." Weiss suggested.

**Washington: "This is your friend?"**

**Caboose: "Yeah."**

**The shooting resumes **

Ruby groaned again.

**Washington: "And he's shooting at you."**

**Caboose: "Well, at me and stuff around me. Yeah, it is kind of like our thing. So he acts like he doesn't like me, but he really does. Oh and he might bring up something about me killing him, but that's only the truth. Uh it's a joke. *inhale* You could play along if you want!"**

"The act like he doesn't like me part is actually true." Pyrrha smiled. "You could tell church didn't really hate him after the final episode of the Blood Gulch Chronicles."

**Washington: "Wait, that doesn't make any sense. You did what? You- you killed him?"**

"The serious Washington will soon meet the craziness of ghosts." Weiss sighed.

"You still don't like that?" Jaune asked.

Weiss nodded.

**Church: "Hey, scram, seriously! Get the fuck outta here."**

**Caboose: "Hey Church! This is Agent Washington! He needs to speak to you."**

**Church: "Agent Wa- You brought a Freelancer here? What's wrong with you?"**

"This should be the...third freelancer he's seen right?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded, "And the two before have tried to kill him at least once."

"Not a good track record." Ren added.

**Washington: "Open this gate."**

**Church: "Uh, no can do bud. See this is a secure facility: nobody in, nobody out. Sorry, I guess you'll have to come back, never."**

**Washington: "Oh no, then I guess we'll have to just walk through the huge hole in your secure wall."**

Blake started laughing.

"Aww Blake's laugh is so cute." Ruby grinned.

"And rare." Weiss added.

"Yours is rarer ice queen." Yang pointed out.

**Church: "**_**Fine, I'll open the fucking gate."**_

"He has been on screen for less than a minute and is already done with the world." Weiss chuckled. "Sometimes I can relate."

Blake nodded in agreement glancing at the sisters casually elbowing each other knowing it would soon escalate.

**Cut to the inside of the base, which looks all dilapidated and stuff.**

"He needs to take better care of his base." Weiss commented.

"It looks like it's been bombed." Blake added.

**Church: "Okay well, sorry the place is so messy. I would have cleaned up if I'd known you guys were coming. But hey, no-one called ahead."**

**Washington: "How long have you been here?"**

"Wait so there aren't any other blues there?" Ruby asked.

"Looks like it." Jaune nodded.

**Church: "How long? Um... What day is today?"**

**Washington: "Today is Tuesday."**

**Church: "I've been here fourteen months."**

"Over a year? By himself? That must have been hard." Blake commented remembering her times alone.

**Washington: "What? Over a year, by yourself? Alone?"**

Everyone glanced at Blake who sighed.

**Church: "Yeah, it's been um... it's been great, I mean just, just it's been great. Really great."**

"Sooooo boring." Nora commented, "How can he stand being alone with no one to torment! That's why I'm always together with Renny! But n-"

"Not together together we know." Jaune finished shaking his head and leaning over to Pyrrha. "It's so obvious it's painful."

Pyrrha nodded and chuckled.

**The all too familiar radio sounds **

**479er: "This is Command calling Recovery One, come in Recovery One."**

**Washington: "You are really an odd group of people. Hold on. This is Agent Washington. I found some blue team members that have extensive experience with Omega."**

**Church: "Did he just say Omega?"**

**Caboose: "Yeah. And some other words too."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

"Cabooses writing is well done, still hard not to hear Professor Oobleck though." Blake commented.

"I hardly hear it now." Ruby added.

**479er: "Excellent Agent Washington, please stand by for orders."**

**The camera pans behind someone invisible who then darts off before Caboose looks where he was.**

"It's a Meta Soldier." Jaune commented.

**479er: "Now that you have reassembled the blues, you should head to Outpost 17-B. See what clues your team can gather there based on what they know."**

**Washington: "Roger that."**

**479er: "We want you to stop the Meta at all costs. This is a Level One directive. Good luck Wash. Recovery Command out."**

**Washington: "Recovery One out. Come on, let's move out."**

"That woman sounds like she hates her job." Yang commented.

**Church: "Move out? Hey at what point in this conversation did you think that we were buddies or somethin'? I'm not goin' with you."**

**Caboose: "Yes! You are not in our buddy club!"**

"Aww, we're a buddy club right guys!" Ruby grinned.

"Absolutely not." Weiss said quickly.

**Church: "Shut up Caboose, and what did I tell you about that armor, when we had to pick new suits?"**

Ruby leaned forward, "Ohh armor talk."

**Caboose: "You told me to upgrade."**

**Church: "That's not an upgrade! This is Mark Six armor, that's Mark Five. **_**This**_ **is an upgrade."**

"So that's why his armor is different." Pyrrha commented.

**Caboose: "In a Top Ten list, five is better than six."**

"He's not wrong." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Church: "We're not a top ten list!"**

**Washington: "How do you ever get anything done if all you ever do is argue with each other?"**

"They don't." Weiss laughed.

**Church: "We don't, that's part of our charm. Quit fuckin' it up!"**

"It is a part of their charm, if they actually got stuff done it would be boring." Jaune commented.

**Washington: "Look, I know you guys are all wrapped up in your little "red vs blue" battles-"**

**Caboose: "Blue vs red battles. No-one says red vs blue, it sounds stupid when you say it backwards."**

**Washington: "But this is important. Actual military operations. Not your fake simulation stuff. Something is hunting our top agents, and I need all the help I can get to stop it."**

"Hold on what, fake simulation stuff? I thought they were using just them for...I forgot it was confusing." Jaune sighed.

"They were manipulating them somehow is what we knew. Then the alien got involved and they made a plan to stop the war with the aliens." Ren summarized.

Jaune nodded, "That's right, I still wonder why they wanted the simulated fighting in the first place."

**Church: "**_**Stop**_ **it? If it's killing Freelancers I want to start a **_**fan club**_ **for it, build it a website."**

**Washington: "And now that the ship from your canyon is crashed, we think it's more poweful than ever. It gains new abilities every time it kills-"**

**Church: "Wait wait wait, whoa- you found Tex's ship?"**

"Ohh I bet we'll see Tex soon." Yang grinned.

**Washington: "We believe so."**

**Church: "Where?"**

**Washington: "Come with me, and I'll show you."**

Blake grinned, "Sort of Clever."

**Church: "Okay, I'm in."**

**Caboose: "Yes, this will be the greatest road trip ever!"**

**Church: "If you say anything positive, I will fucking kill all three of us right now."**

**Caboose: "Okay. I will be very depressed about **_**how awesome this will be**_**."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**The Meta decloaks on the base and starts meddling with a recording he made of Washington's conversation with Command to create new audio, then sounds the radio with it.**

**Audio recording: "This is command calling recovery one come in recovery one excellent agent washington please stand by for orders-"**

"What is he doing?" Blake asked.

**Recording: "This is command calling recovery one- recovery one rec- based on what they know base-"**

"He's messing with the recording to make it sound like something else." Ren pointed out.

**Recording: "this is command calling Red base please stand by for orders red base excellent agent washington washington we want you to stop the meta we want you to stop agent washington-"**

"Does he really think the reds can stop Washington?" Blake asked.

"They couldn't even beat the blues." Weiss laughed.

"Yeah but neither could the blues beat them." Ren pointed out.

**Recording: "-at all costs the blues blue on what they know good luck wash Red base."**

**Familiar radio sounds.**

**Fake Command: "This is Command calling Red Base, come in Red Base."**

"That was fast, he must be smart." Blake commented.

**Sarge: "This is Blood Gulch Outpost Number One."**

**Fake command: "Please stand by for orders red base."**

**Sarge: "Go ahead red command."**

**Command: "Agent Washington has reassembled the Blues."**

"Ohh no." Ruby mumbled.

**Sarge: "**_**I knew it! I knew he was a Blue!"**_

**Fake Command: "Gather your team, we want you to stop Agent Washington at all costs. This is a level one directive. Good luck Red Base."**

**Sarge: "Hey, one sec. Any word on that soldier poison I ordered?"**

"Why would he need poison?" Ruby asked.

"To poison Grif's next meal!" Nora grinned.

**Fake Command: "No. Good luck Red Base."**

**Sarge: "What about the robot nuts?"**

**Command: "**_**No.**_ **Good luck Red Base. Command out."**

**Sarge: "Well you don't have to get so te- ..."**

"Now we'll get to see the other reds." Jaune smiled. "worst team."

"What! Go red team!" Nora grinned.

"I say go blue team since Washington is with them now." Blake commented.

Ren nodded but received a glare from Nora, "Y- fine. Go red team."

"Agent Washington is a freelancer, Blake you should join team solo. Aka team freelancer." Yang grinned.

"Solo means alone but...ok." Blake grinned.

"Me and Ruby are agent patch so what do you wanna be?" Yang asked.

"Agent...Menagerie." Blake grinned.

Ruby held up a hand shyly.

Yang sighed, "Yes Ruby?"

"I uh- since Tex isn't around anymore I thought I should go back to- blue team." Ruby laughed nervously.

Yang sighed, "Fine I'm the only Agent patch and you're the only person on Blue team."

Ruby's eyes widened, "Awww."

Pyrrha chuckled, "actually me and Jaune are Pro Blue team.

Jaune nodded "Sorry Nora."

Nora gasped, "W- No! This traitor betrayal will not be forgotten!"

Pyrrha shrugged.

"Aww Pyrrha!" Ruby grinned. "Team PRJ for...Proj?"

Pyrrha and Jaune chuckled.

**Meta closes the connection **

**Sarge: "Hello? Hello, can you hear me? ...How 'bout now? This thing gets terrible reception. Only have one bar. ...Hello? Can you hear me now?"**

**Meta sees someone in purple armor off to the side. South steps out from behind a broken wall with Delta activated .**

Blake frowned. "I don't like her, she betrayed Washington for no reason."

**Delta: "I still believe this course of action is dangerous. If we are following Agent Washington, logic would dictate that others could be as well"**

Ren nodded, "True."

**The scene fades to black.**

"I'm ready for the next one if you all are." Jaune said holding his scroll.

Everyone nodded and motioned for him to hit play.

* * *

**Remember: whats wrong with my story, how can I fix that, any suggestions for future chapters?**


	6. S6E5 Reconstruction Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**The guest reviewer who pointed out I spelled Sayonara wrong is great. "You spelled sayonara wrong 0/10 literally unreadable" fucking love you, I laughed so hard when I read that.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Reconstruction Chapter 5**

"So are you guys excited for the tournament?" Jaune asked.

"We're gonna kick ass!" Yang cheered.

Ruby and Nora cheered.

Weiss groaned and facepalmed, "I completely forgot about that, we need to start training." She put her head in her hands and shook it slowly while sighing, "It feels like I've just been reminded about a huge test coming up."

Yang chuckled, "Just do what I do, don't study and watch tv."

Weiss looked up to Yang, glaring. "That's" she started before her face softened, "For once that's actually not a bad idea."

Yang grinned, "Aww Weiss you've finally realized how pointless all your studying and preparing is."

Weiss cringed, "What no! It's a good idea because I mean, look at the upgrades Nora and Ren have. It all came from the show, if we keep watching it we can find more weapons we can use."

Ruby sulked, "Not all from the show."

"Ruby the idea's came from the show but you implemented them perfectly I didn't mean any offense." Weiss assured.

"Thanks Weiss." Ruby grinned.

"...do you think Atlas will finish the sword prototype and get it here before the tournament?" Jaune asked

Weiss thought for a second, "Hmm I don't know, it's only been what, two? Three? Days since we told them about it, winter still sends me updates, they're fast but they can't do it immediately. Winter says the prototype will be ready soon though, so maybe."

Jaune nodded, "Hopefully it will be ready before the tournament."

"Jaune I don't mean to sound mean but do you think it's wise to switch weapons right before the tournament?" Ren asked.

Jaune shook his head, "No I'm still going to use Crocea Mors, but this knew sword can't hurt."

Ren nodded understanding.

"My baby is going to be so overpowered by he time the show is over." Nora grinned, "Ruby you've given me like..." Nora counted on her fingers. "2 upgrades for Magnhild, the mini rockets, and the two barrels. You made me the sticky grenades, and... Oh! I still have to get myself a dust tazer."

Ren nodded, "It's on my shopping list."

"Eventually I'll get my sword, and Ren you have your new ammo type." Jaune pointed out.

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "Yeah..Ruby you're doing an awful lot to help the competition."

"We thank you for your help Ruby." Pyrrha smiled truthfully.

"Yeah thanks Ruby." Nora grinned mischievously.

Ruby chuckled nervously, "Heh I uhh. I did upgrade my baby."

"But you're always doing that." Yang pointed out.

"I uhhh...I upgraded your bike." Ruby pointed out.

"I doubt the referees will let Yang bring her bike into the arena." Blake counter pointed.

Ruby sighed, "Why does it matter? We're a toon. If they win I see it as a win for Team RWBY too."

Weiss frowned, "I see it as a win for Toon Rainbow and a loss for team RWBY."

Everyone else nodded.

Ruby sighed again, "I'll try to upgrade your weapons now too. Just need to think of something."

Blake thought for a moment, "I like the Pistols in the show, they look more powerful."

Ruby perked up, "Ohh that's perfect!" Ruby began making sketches in her notebook.

"...can we get on with the show already? I wanna see where this show goes but I also have a book I need to finish." Blake explained.

Team rwby groaned.

"More porn books." Yang sighed.

Blake growled, "_Romance novel_." She stressed.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 5" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Chairman: "Dear Director."**

**Fade in to outpost 17-B**

**Chairman: "We can all understand that the shift from autonomy to oversight can be a difficult adjustment for anyone, but especially someone of your standing. In that spirit, we have attempted to accomodate your **_**brief**_ **explanations to our serious inquiries. None the less, I feel compelled to inform you, that even **_**our**_ **trust has its limits."**

"I still hate his voice, the way he talks." Weiss grimaced.

Blake did the same and nodded.

**Cut to Washington talking with a Private dressed all in dark grey with white trim.**

**Private: "Sorry Sir, those are my orders. No-one can approach the crash site. You can't come in. Sorry."**

"They really want this place locked down." Jaune commented.

"They even have a sheila- I mean tank...meant tank." Ruby blushed.

**Washington: "I need to see that ship. Check my clearance if you need to."**

"he should have higher clearance shouldn't he?" Pyrrha asked.

"Maybe they don't want him in there." Blake guessed. "He lied to them about killing south, maybe they don't trust him anymore."

**Private: "I know sir, but, it won't matter. They said I can't let anybody in. Anybody, you're somebody that's part of anybody. That means we can't give you access."**

"He really cleared that up and then continued to beat Washington over the head with it." Weiss commented.

"He didn't sound condescending though." Ruby countered.

**Washington: "I have orders from Command, Private."**

**Private: "So do I. These came from the Director himself. ...Look sir, I'd- I'd like to help you, I really would, but this investigation thing... apparently they've started talking to people within the Recovery force. Now everything's getting locked down. You get Command to call me and tell me different, I can let you in. Until then, there's nothing I can do. You can use Red Base if you wanna make some calls. That facility's already been swept."**

"I like him he's nice." Ruby smiled.

"I don't think he'll be an important character." Ren pointed out.

"We don't even know his name. The mystery private!" Nora grinned at the name she thought up.

Yang snorted, "Nora t- no that's not a-" Yang fell into a fit of giggles.

"What are you? 12? Ruby is two years younger than you and still more mature." Weiss lectured.

"Awww thanks Weiss!" Ruby grinned.

"Don't read into it." Weiss ordered.

Ruby still smiled.

**Washington: "Fine, I understand."**

**Washington walks back to Church and Caboose **

**Washington: "*sigh* We have a problem."**

**Caboose: "I hope it isn't a math problem."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Washington: "They've got the crash site locked down."**

**Church: "Oh great. We couldn't have found that out on the radio? We had to walk here?"**

**Washington: "They said we could use this base if we want."**

**Church: "Wow, the empty concrete base? Is it our birthday?"**

**Caboose: "I want cake."**

"So do I." Nora said looking to Ren.

"Not right now Nora, after the season." Ren promised, smiling knowing that if he wanted to he could just not do it because Nora would forget. But he would do it anyway.

**Church: "Can't we find somewhere nicer to hang out? Hey maybe there's like a, cool nightclub nearby that you can't get us in to either. That would be awesome."**

"I can get us into any nightclub I want." Yang grinned.

"With the grand power of acting like a bimbo." Blake commented.

Yang shrugged, "That's how I used to do it. But now I just like to barge my way in."

**Washington: "You two just, stay here. I'll go draw off the guards. When I give you the signal, use that grav-lift."**

**The screen cuts to show said grav lift, love that thing. Launching you to the middle of the field but still behind the hill. Incredible level design, fuck Halo 5's level design on everything.**

"Ohh that looks cool." Ruby commented.

"Looks like a fancy air conditioner." Nora frowned.

**Church: "The **_**what?**_ **How do we use it?"**

**Washington: "Just step in to it. It'll do the rest. Meet me at the ship."**

**Church: "Okay, what's the, signal?"**

**Church turns around, and Washington is already gone **

**Church: "God dammit, I hate when they do that."**

Ruby coughed and glanced at Blake.

**Caboose: "When they do wha- hey! Where is Agent Washington?"**

**They wait a while. Exciting, isn't it? **

**Caboose: "What do you think he'll do for a distraction?"**

"Probably something badass." Yang commented.

Blake nodded with a grin, "I hope we see him a lot, I didn't have a favorite besides Tex before him."

"...what would you guys do to cause a distraction?" Jaune asked.

"Well that depends where you are and the situation." Weiss explained.

Jaune thought a moment, "Uhh basically what he's doing. Trying to get military guards to you know...focus on something else while you go to investigate something."

"Can we see what he does first?" Ruby asked.

"No that takes away the fun." Yang grinned.

"When did this turn into a pop quiz?" Ruby sighed.

"Ruby you should go first." Yang said grinning.

"W- what why me?" Ruby asked blushing under the attention and pressure.

"I'll go first." Weiss sighed, "I would make a huge wall of ice surrounding something that looks important or breaking it loudly."

Blake nodded, "That's good, but smart soldiers would know that what you did was meant to cause a distraction."

Weiss huffed, "What would you do then?"

"I want to hear what everyone else has to say before I go since I'm the most experienced at this. No offense." Blake added at the end.

"None taken." Pyrrha smiled, "I guess I would make a loud noise in one area and quickly do what I needed to do."

Blake nodded, "That's good but obvious to more experienced guards, also it would probably only draw one or two of them to the area which is good for some cases but it sounds like there's a lot around the ship they need to investigate."

"I would...I don't know I have nothing." Jaune shrugged, "I would have said make a loud noise too." Jaune looked to Nora, "Nora what would you do?"

"Why cause a distraction when you can charge in and beat anyone up in your way!" Nora cheered as Yang followed suite.

"Probably should have expected that." Jaune sighed.

"Anyone have any other ideas?" Blake asked looking around. "No? Ok the best way to cause a distraction is to make it look like an accident. But make sure it's a pretty big accident, like knock out the man driving the tank and fire it at the base." Blake explained.

"...That sounds awesome!" Nora shouted.

"And smart." Pyrrha complimented.

"Your years of stealing from my fathers company have taught you a lot." Weiss sighed.

Blake sighed as well, "Yeah it has, but hey when you take over the company I can give you tips on security."

Weiss chuckled, "Thanks, maybe you can be head of security."

Blake laughed, "A Faunus in charge of SDC security? That would be ironic."

"And a great message." Weiss added.

Blake nodded, "Well it's a definite maybe."

**Church: "Who knows, probably like, you know, make a noise, or throw a rock. That's what I would do."**

**In the distance a vehicle is blown in to the sky and a siren starts sounding **

"Oh or cause something major and crazy to happen like an explosion, the confusion will give you enough time to complete your task." Blake explained.

"I liked your idea better." Ruby commented.

**Church: "...Or he could do that."**

**Caboose: "I think he is better at distractions than you are."**

**Church: "Yeah."**

**Washington: "(over the radio) Okay, come on out. But come quietly."**

**Church: "Okay, let's go."**

**Caboose: "Um, yes, I don't want to. Uh, you see I am scared of the thing that I don't know what it is."**

"Fear of the unknown." Ren sighed.

**Church: "Oh don't be a baby. How bad could it be-"**

**Church steps in to the grav-lift and is hurtled, limbs flailing, through the air **

**Church: "-**_**eeeeeeeeeeeee!"**_

Ruby and Nora burst out laughing while the others just grinned.

**Church lands, bounces, skids, hydroplanes, and eventually smacks up against the side of a jeep behind two soldiers, making "oof" sounds the whole way **

Pyrrha and Jaune cringed at every bounce, skid, and hydroplane.

"That would have been me if you didn't save me." Jaune whispered to Pyrrha. "Thanks."

Pyrrha nodded, "Sorry again for pinning you to the tree."

Jaune waved her off.

**Church: "That was fucking bullshit!"**

**Soldier 1: "Did you just say somethin'?"**

**Soldier 2: "...Whuh?"**

"Clearly very competent soldiers." Weiss laughed.

"They're as competent as the regular SDC soldiers." Blake grinned.

"Then that means the White Fang grunts are even worse." Weiss shot back.

"No argument there." Blake laughed.

**Washington: "I said quietly, what part of quiet don't you understand?"**

**Church: "What part? **_**How 'bout the part where I got thrown eighty feet in the fucking air, by the God damn throwing thing!?"**_

"Ok they had to have heard that." Weiss commented.

**Time passes, and a tank rolls by **

"No? They didn't. Ok then." Weiss sighed. "Add that to the list of discrepancies."

Ruby shot her a look.

"What? Just because I like the show doesn't mean I won't point out the flaws." Weiss defended.

**Washington: "They didn't see us, okay. Stay out of sight. Do you recognize this ship?"**

"I hope Sheila is ok." Ruby mumbled.

"She blew up in like the first season I think she'll be fine." Yang reassured.

**Church: "Yeah, this looks like it."**

**Caboose: "Sheila? Sheila. Are you okay?"**

**Washington: "Um... what is he doing?"**

**Church: "Oh, yeah we uh, we transferred our tank's training program in to the ship, so that it could help us repair it."**

**Washington: "You guys had a smart tank? That's a pretty rare piece of equipment. Did you inform Command that you moved the program to the ship?"**

**Church: "Yeah, we're not really big on paperwork."**

"Neither am I." Yang sighed.

"You said it." Ruby agreed.

Nora nodded.

"Paper work is important." Weiss argued.

"Shut up ice queen." Yang insulted while grinning.

Weiss smiled, "That's not an insult anymore."

Yang frowned, "Damnit! Have to think of something new...snow angel?"

"No!" Weiss and Jaune yelled at the same time.

**Washington: "That's actually a good thing in this case. If they don't know it's there, they may not have tried to activate it."**

**Washington opens a panel in the ship and something slumps out that turns out to be a diagnostics screen **

**Washington: "Ah ha, here we go."**

**Sheila: "(lethargically) Hello, and thank you for activating the- wait, where am I?"**

**The monitor says**

"**System online...**

**Status check...**

**Bios error**

**Core malfunction**

**Internal network: damaged**

**Energy reserves: 11%**

**Re-routing primary functions database: 49% recoverable"**

"**M808V **

**Sheila"**

**Caboose: "Sheila?"**

**Washington: "Program, instruction. Run a full diagnostic, and load the logs from your last flight."**

**Sheila: "Affirmative. Excep-exception: the system has taken dam-taken damage. I am functing- I am functioning at minimum capacity-ity-ity-."**

**The monitor reads **

"**exception"**

"**PERM#2NENT SY.S DAMØGE"**

"**CoRE FUNCTIONS : 3.97% OPERATIONAL"**

**Washington: "Program, instruction. Override exception and-"**

**Caboose: "Do not talk to her like that, she is not a program!"**

"She kind of is." Weiss commented.

Ruby huffed, "Penny isn't." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked up frightened, "Nothing!"

**Washington: "Whoa. What? Calm down."**

**Church: "Hey I'm just gonna, stand behind Caboose, for a couple minutes. You know for safety reasons."**

Everyone chuckled.

**Sheila: "Port engine destroyed."**

**Washington: "Okay. I only want to replay the logs from the crash. So can you please get it-"**

**Church backs away further **

**Washington: "I mean her, to do that."**

"Glad he's taking the effort." Pyrrha commented.

**Sheila: "Stabilizer offline."**

**Caboose: "Sheila, um, would you go ahead and do that ah thing that he just said, to me?"**

**Sheila: "Begin-beginning playb-playback."**

**The screen starts playing the log, with a warning siren and sounds of things hitting each other in the background **

**Sheila: "Warning, warning, system failure."**

**Tex: "SHEILA DAMAGE REPORT, NOW!"**

**Sheila: "Port abort, destroyed. Rear stabilizer offline. Navigation, offline. And my system clock does not match interior records."**

**Andy: "That's it? Give me a minute to warm back up. I can do better."**

"Are you serious!? Andy survived." Weiss groaned.

"Of course he did." Blake sighed.

"Yeah that explosion was weak." Nora added.

**Tex: "Did Gamma get loose!"**

**Sheila: "Negative, but I do not know how much longer I can contain him."**

**Tex: "Computer, what about there? In the canyon, can we land?"**

**Sheila: "Analyzing data."**

**Tex: "Just tell me, can you get us there?"**

"She went from one canyon to another." Nora laughed.

**Sheila: "I am unable to calculate the odds of a successful landing."**

**Tex: "Sheila, give me manual control, now!"**

**Sheila: "Acknowledged. Manual control, activated. Warning: decompression. Rear doors, open."**

**Tex: "Where're they going? Close the hatch!"**

"That must be the aliens." Ren commented.

"Oh yeah I forgot about them, they weren't even mentioned by the red soldier." Jaune added.

**Andy: "Somebody roll me into a corner."**

**Sheila: "Rear doors open."**

**Tex: "Wait!"**

**Sheila: "Acknowledged. Warning."**

**Tex: "What happened to-"**

**Sheila: "Altitude critical. Brace for impact. Brace for impact."**

**Andy: "brace for impact? I'm a ball I roll around what am I supposed to brace myself with?"**

**Tex: "Hold on!"**

**Andy: "I'm a round object."**

"There are so many noises and people talking at the same time." Ruby held her head.

Weiss nodded, "I know it's giving me a headache."

"How old are you two? 90?" Yang chuckled.

**Sheila: "Brace for impact."**

**Tex: "Everybody just hold on-"**

**The recording ends with a sustained beep **

**Washington: "Okay, so after that the ship crashed here. And from what a survivor told us the Blues got here first and offloaded the bodies and equipment. Then they started to get infected."**

"Omega calculated to chances of survival again and didn't like the odds...again." Ren commented.

**Caboose: "Infected? What were they doing with the bodies?"**

Blake had a thought and cringed, "Disgusting."

**Church: "Gross, shut up."**

**Caboose: "No really, what were they doing with the bodies."**

Blake shook her head.

**Washington: "They said their men started acting erratically. And for some reason they destroyed all their radios and their own comm tower."**

**Church: "Okay, okay. That was definitely Omega."**

**Washington: "You had a similar experience?"**

**Church: "Yeuh, similar? Exactly the same."**

"They never destroyed their radios. They just turned them off." Weiss pointed out.

"Should have destroyed them, would have saved a lot of problems." Blake added.

"Hindsight is 20/20." Ren explained.

"More sage advice from Ren, you should take Ozpin's job." Yang commented.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah Professor Ozpin always has confusing but good advice."

"I can definitely see Ren as headmaster." Jaune added.

Ren smiled, "Thanks and...I don't know maybe. I like that idea."

"And I can be like professor Goodwitch! The teacher all students fear!" Nora grinned.

**Washington: "It all adds up then. Omega was the one who inherited that trait. During training they discovered he could move from suit to suit. For some reason he preferred Agent Texas. They tried to reassign him but he always made his way back to her somehow."**

**Church: "So where's your A.I.?"**

**Washington: "I don't have one. Any more. It's a long story but it's why I was chosen for this job."**

"Killed itself inside his head." Blake shook her head.

**Church: "Okay, okay I knew I had heard your name before. You're that guy that went nuts, right?"**

"I would too." Pyrrha commented.

**Washington: "I didn't do anything. My A.I... lost control of itself."**

**Church: "Riight. It just happened to do it while it was inside your head."**

**Washington: "Right."**

**Caboose: "We have a lot in common Agent Washington."**

"...what? No AI did anything like that in his head. Right?" Pyrrha asked.

"No, I think Caboose means that they both had an AI cause them to act crazy." Ren explained.

**Washington: "No we don't. And don't ever say that again."**

**Church: "Where's Tex's body?"**

**Washington: "According to the prisoner, it should be in Blue Base."**

"Prisoner? He means the Red! They said they would take care of him." Pyrrha pointed out.

Blake shook her head, "Somehow I'm not surprised."

**Church: "Take me to it, I want to see it."**

**Washington: "What? I don't think so. That's their main-"**

**Beeping sounds overlap Wash's last few words, then Command starts talking to him over the radio **

**479er: "Recovery Command calling Recovery One, level zero."**

**Washington: "I have you, Command, level zero. Go ahead."**

**479er: "We have a beacon Wash. Pulling the data now. Stand by for ID and coordinates."**

**Washington: "I received it here too. Standing by."**

**Church: "What was that?"**

"A Meta soldier made another attack." Blake commented.

**Washington: "That was my recovery beacon. It means an A.I. somewhere is in jeopardy and I have to find it before- ...something, else, does."**

"He talks like it's only one." Ren commented.

"But they said we are the meta." Jaune pointed out.

Ren shrugged, "Maybe something is just one of them."

**479er: "Coordinates locked, transmitting now."**

**Washington: "Receiving coordinates for recovery target. Do we have an ID?"**

**479er: "Affirmative, it is from the A.I. Delta and-"**

**Washington: "Agent South."**

Blake grinned, "This'll be good."

**479er: "Roger that, Agent South Dakota. Vital reports look bad, yeah she's in trouble Wash."**

"South Dakota. So that means North is North Dakota. Was North Dakota." Ren mumbled.

**Washington: "Yes. Yes she is."**

**The scene fades to black.**

"Ohhhh badass." Yang grinned.

"He's gonna mess her up." Nora yelled in excitement.

"Yes he is." Blake smiled.


	7. S6E6 Reconstruction Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Third shift is kicking my ass I tell you h'what.- read that in Hank's voice from King of the hill.**

**Also 2 chapters in one day wow this hasn't happened in a long time. Remember the good ole days when I posted 2-3 chapters in one day almost every day.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Reconstruction Chapter 6**

"How are the designs coming Ruby?" Blake asked.

Ruby looked up, "I haven't even started on detailed ones for yours, just rough sketches."

Blake leaned over and looked at her notebook, "Those are rough? They look amazing."

Ruby blushed and grinned, "Thanks."

"Ruby's always been a good artist, but only with designs." Yang explained.

Ruby simply shrugged, "It's what I like to draw."

Blake nodded, "I just draw whatever I get inspired to draw."

Ruby perked up, "Ohhh can I see."

"No." Blake deadpanned.

"Why?" Weiss asked suspiciously.

"Watcha drawin there Blake?" Yang asked mischievously.

Blake blushed, "Whatever you think i'm drawing you're wrong. It's just...it's deeply personal things." She said thinking of Adam and her time in the White Fang. Her tone let the others know she meant what she said.

Yang and Weiss backed off, "Sorry." Yang mumbled.

Blake waved her off, "Go ahead and start it Jaune, I want to see what Wash will do to get revenge on south."

**"Reconstruction Chapter 6" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Director: "Dear Chairman."**

**Fade in to some rocky terrain, with Meta shooting at South inside a bubble shield.**

"Ohh force field." Ruby cooed.

"That looks pretty cool." Jaune commented.

"Atlas has hard light dust technology like that, except not in such a small form." Weiss commented. "Hmm I wonder if Winter knows of any attempts to make it smaller."

"Ohh can you get us one!" Nora grinned.

Weiss frowned, "No you guys have enough advantages if anyone gets it it'll be us."

Nora growled but said no more.

**Director: "The Meta is **_**nothing**_ **more than an entity seeking to increase its power, in these confusing days after the war. From my perspective, that seems to be a very common occurrence at the moment."**

**South: "Delta, report."**

**Delta: "Your suit's energy reserves are nearly depleted. The shield will not-"**

**South: "How much longer?"**

**Delta: "The Meta will breach our barrier within sixty seconds. I suggest that you prepare your grenades while I divert power from your armor's non-essential systems."**

"I'm surprised Delta is helping her after what she did." Ren commented frowning.

**South: "No."**

**Delta: "You have a better plan?"**

**South: "Keep the shield up as long as you can. When it starts to falter, transfer yourself to the storage unit."**

**Delta: "I think I would be more useful in my current state."**

"I would trust Delta." Ren added.

**South: "I'll dump my shield generator at the same time. There's no way that **_**thing**_ **can resist the both of you."**

Ren frowned as the others groaned. "She's doing the same thing she did to Wash."

"She's basically abandoning her teammate." Pyrrha added.

"She deserves whatever Wash gives her." Blake commented.

**Delta: "You are... abandoning me?"**

"He almost sounds hurt." Nora sighed.

**South: "It's my best chance to get out of this."**

**Delta: "South, protocol violations aside, this seems to be a very short term solution. The Meta will only grow more powerful by integrating me in to-"**

**South: "Program override, acknowledge last directive."**

**Delta: "Acknowledged. Preparing storage unit."**

**South: "Get ready."**

**Delta: "Shield failure in five, four-"**

**South: "Get ready to eject."**

**Delta: "Three-"**

**South: "Transfer to storage."**

**Delta: "Two-"**

**South: "On my mark-"**

**Delta: "One."**

**South: "Now!"**

**A grenade goes off at the perimiter of the shield, and Church, Caboose and Washington come over the hill in two Mongooses**

**Washington: "There they are!"**

"Woah whats happening?" Nora asked.

**Delta: "New targets encountered."**

**Washington: "Don't let it get near her!"**

"It sounds like he's trying to protect her." Pyrrha smiled.

"I hope not." Blake added.

**The vehicles all crash and are abandoned and people start firing at each other, with Washington behind a rock and Church and Caboose behind a wall **

**Washington: "And don't let her get away!"**

**Church: "**_**Her?**_ **Isn't she a Freelancer like you?"**

**Washington: "Yeah, just don't let her leave!"**

"I would shoot her in the leg." Blake commented.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What? It's not like they can knock her out. It's non-lethal...most of the time." Blake mumbled.

**Church: "Okay! Caboose!"**

**Caboose: "Hello."**

**Church: "Hey, see that purple one? She's on our team. You should help her."**

Pyrrha's face fell.

**Caboose: "Okay!"**

**Caboose stands up and shoots South**

Pyrrha sighed as everyone else burst out laughing.

**South: "Ah! Son of a-!"**

**Delta: "Alarm, friendly fire!"**

**Caboose: "Um, she got in the way when I was trying to help her."**

"Smart move." Weiss commented.

Blake nodded still chuckling.

**Church: "Okay we're good!"**

**Meta walks forward and goes invisible. Wash joins Caboose and Church behind the wall **

**Washington: "Damn. It's gone invisible."**

**Washington: "Keep an eye on your motion trackers, and watch your perimeters, look for a shimmer."**

**Church: "It turned invisible? What is this thing?"**

**Washington: "It takes the equipment of other Freelancers, it must have picked up cloaking from Tex."**

"That means it has time travel, York's healing unit, uhhh what else?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shrugged.

"Depends on how many other freelancers he got to. I think it was around 4." Ren explained.

**Church: "Wait a second, **_**any**_ **equipment?"**

**Washington: "Yes! Why?"**

**Church: "Shit, Wyoming. Cover me!"**

**Church jumps the wall and runs forward **

"That would be brave if he wasn't dead already." Blake commented.

**Washington: "What? Wyoming? Caboose, cover him. Grab those spike grenades."**

**Church: "No! Don't let Caboose help me!"**

"Yeah that's probably a bad idea." Yang laughed.

**The Meta decloaks to fire very large shells at Church **

**Church: "There it is! Hey! How 'bout a little help out here?"**

**Washington: "On it. Caboose! Toss that grenade!"**

**Caboose throws the spiker grenade straight at the wall where it sticks**

"..."

"**..."**

"..."

**Washington: "That was the worst throw, ever. Of all time."**

"How could you be that bad with grenades!" Nora groaned, "Ruby I think I get why you hate Church so much."

"I don't hate church, just his aim." Ruby explained.

"Nora you don't even throw grenades." Jaune pointed out.

"Yeah? But I used too. Why throw grenades when you have a grenade launcher." Nora asked.

Jaune nodded, "Good point."

**Caboose: "Not my fault, someone put a wall in my way."**

Pyrrha started laughing uncontrollably.

**Washington and Caboose both jump the wall as the grenade goes off, propelling them higher, at the same time as Church fires a rocket at the Meta's head before the Meta freezes time. The Meta backs away from the rocket, walks over underneath Wash and pulls his pistol and aims at him, then suffers some kind of electrical charge and time resumes as he exits**

"That's so overpowered." Jaune commented.

Ren nodded as did Weiss and Blake.

**Washington: "What? Where did it go, what happened?"**

**Caboose: "You don't remember? You threw a grenade that landed in between us. But don't worry, I saved you."**

Pyrrha facepalmed. "Caboose."

**Church: "It used Agent Wyoming's stupid time thing from the ship! What's wrong with you, why didn't you tell us it could use equipment?"**

**Washington: "Why didn't **_**you**_ **tell **_**me**_ **that Wyoming was on the ship?"**

**Caboose: "And why didn't someone give me something to yell about!?"**

Nora and Pyrrha chuckled at that one.

**South: "Mmm, ah... (continues to groan)"**

**Washington: "Delta, are you here?"**

**Delta: "Affirmative, I am undamaged. However Agent South is seriously wounded. May I suggest moving me to a new host."**

**Washington: "Roger that. I don't trust her anyway. One of you two take him."**

"Would you guys ever trust someone that betrayed you?" Blake asked.

Everyone shook their heads no except for Ruby, Jaune, and Pyrrha.

**Church: "Um... I don't think that I can-"**

**Caboose: "I'll do it! I like meeting new people."**

Pyrrha smiled, "Caboose goes from almost killing someone to friendly very quickly."

"He almost killed two people." Ren corrected.

"And neither were Church." Yang smiled, "I'm still betting Tex will get him before Caboose."

"A dead person can't kill someone." Ren pointed out.

Yang held up a finger, "What happens if I shoot a ghost. Do they turn into a ghost of a ghost? Remember that?"

Ren sighed.

**Caboose walks over and kneels next to her, and the A.I. jumps to him **

**Washington: "Delta, what happened?"**

**Delta: "I agree with the simulation trooper. The Meta has most likely acquired both a temporal distortion unit, and an A.I. capable of running it. In this case, Gamma."**

"Simulation trooper." Ren mumbled.

**Washington: "Well, why didn't it kill us then?"**

**Delta: "I am sorry, but I do not have enough data to formulate an answer. I think we should simply be happy it is gone."**

**Church: "That makes sense to me."**

**Caboose: "I also agree with the glowing person. Everyone else sees the glowing person, right?"**

"His lines have gotten even better." Pyrrha laughed.

**Delta: "It is possible the Meta has been injured in some way, and is retreating to repair itself."**

**Washington: "So, if we can find it before it does, we may actually stand a chance of beating it."**

**Church: "Either way, I don't think we should be hanging around here."**

**Washington: "Then let's get moving."**

**South: "I can-, I can't walk on my own."**

"...does she really think they'll let her come with them?" Blake asked.

"I hate her more than Vic." Nora added.

**Washington: "Well I guess you'd better start crawling. If you think I'm leaving you here to escape you've got another thing coming."**

**Delta: "Agent Washington, if I may. Before you arrived, South attempted to turn me over to the Meta, to save herself."**

**Washington: "Really."**

"_Busted_" Nora said in a sing song voice.

**Delta: "Much like she wounded **_**you**_ **to escape in our previous encounter with it. And as I have learned, in our travels, her brother North suffered a similar fate."**

"To her own brother." Weiss shook her head.

"That does not surprise me." Blake added.

"I would never abandon you Yang." Ruby said with a smile.

"And I would never abandon you." Yang smiled back.

"Except when you did when we first arrived at Beacon." Ruby pointed out.

"That wasn't abandonment! That was me seeing some friends." Yang argued.

"What ever happened to them?" Ruby asked.

"Some failed initiation but most I just grew apart from, they only cared about partying which I'm all for but...not _all _of the time." Yang explained. "They were also too immature, the girls were stupidly jealous of me and the guys couldn't get it through their heads that I wasn't interested."

**Washington: "What a team player."**

**Delta: "It is highly probable that she will turn on us again soon, and in her current physical state, she will only hamper our progress."**

**Washington: "What are you suggesting?"**

**Delta: "That we do not allow her to hamper our progress."**

Blake frowned, "I don't like where this is going."

**Washington: "Okay."**

**Washington loads his pistol and aims it at South **

"He's not going to shoot her is he?" Ruby asked innocently.

Blake sighed, she had heard that tone before, the tone someone had when they made the choice. To kill or spare.

**South: "Oh come on, Wash. What're you gonna do, shoot-"**

**Wash shoots her right in the face **

Blake looked away.

Ruby gasped.

"J- fuck!" Yang shouted.

"She was beaten! Why did he do that?" Jaune asked.

"That was just wrong." Pyrrha shook her head.

Blake nodded, "I don't know though, did you guys listen to Delta?"

"You think what he did was right?" Ruby asked.

Blake shook her head, "No absolutely not. I saw a friend go down that path. But I see why he did it."

"That was so dark." Ruby grimaced.

Blake nodded, "Yeah...I am loving this show so much."

The others nodded.

"It's getting so good! Still funny but so much darker." Yang grinned.

"Almost too dark." Ruby said still grimacing.

**Washington: "Yes. Good suggestion."**

**Delta: "You're welcome."**

**Church: "Dude, you guys are some cold mother fuckers."**

"What he said." Ruby said.

**Caboose: "I just want everyone to know that I have no problems walking. And I take full responsibility for the grenade incident."**

**The scene faded to black.**

Pyrrha started laughing, "I would be scared like Caboose too."

**-Atlas SS- Not Canon**

"Sir? May I come in?" Winter asked knocking yet again.

The door opened before she finished her knock, Ironwood towered before her angrily looking down at her. "Schn- Winter. Please what is it? I'm very busy."

Winter kept a stern face, "Sir you...you asked to see me here."

Ironwood sighed, "Yes I forgot. Sorry I was busy with a message Professor Ozpin sent to me. Like everything it appeared like nothing but has a deeper meaning. I was wondering if you could help me."

Winter nodded, "What is it sir?"

"It is a show. Professor Ozpin claims he has no idea how it was downloaded onto his computer and so far no signs of malware or any kind of damage to his system have appeared. But the show is just, it's strange. He asked me to watch it and-"

"Sir?" Winter interrupted.

"Yes?" Ironwood stopped.

"Is this show called...Red vs Blue?" Winter asked.

Ironwoods pen dropped, "How do you know about this?"

"M- My sister has encountered the same show. It was downloaded onto her scroll as well. She has even asked if some weapons from the show could be made." Winter explained.

"I thought those designs looked familiar." Ironwood mumbled, "Why wasn't I notified."

"I- I didn't believe it important. Just a show she and her friends liked. But when you said the show was downloaded onto Headmaster Ozpins computer it reminded me of something Weiss told me." Winter explained.

Ironwood nodded, "Hmm, I want a full report on everything you know, informal if you please I want it simple without formalities. After you are done I want you to get Penny and watch the show. Analyze it and find out why it is so important and where it came from."

"...sir did I hear you right? Did you say Penny?" Winter asked.

Ironwood nodded, "Her insight and abilities might be helpful...and she must be watched."

Winter nodded respectfully but knew she was going to be baby sitting.

_This is not going to be fun._

**—_-_Birds SS- Not Canon**

Qrow sighed as he took another sip from his flask. Wash had just shot South in the head.

"Good riddance." Qrow laughed.

He continued laughing until he frowned. _South is almost as bad as Raven. Maybe worse._

Outside his window the Raven watched her brother. _She was simply doing what she had to, to survive._

"Raven I know you're there, you might as well come in and just watch with me." Qrow explained.

_Damnit _she thought.


	8. S6E7 Reconstruction Chapter 7

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Reconstruction Chapter 7**

"I hope we see more of Lopez soon, I'm still trying to decipher Spanish." Ren commented.

"What's the point of learning a language no one speaks?" Yang asked.

"What's the harm? Maybe I can even teach you all the language." Ren suggested.

"Ohh! Our own super secret made up language!" Nora grinned.

"Not made up." Ren mumbled.

"It kind of is but...I wouldn't say no to learning another language." Weiss shrugged.

"I would, it sounds like a lot of work." Yang explained.

Ruby and Nora nodded.

"And we don't really need it." Jaune added.

"We might, if we ever want to talk in public without others knowing what we're saying." Blake explained.

"Why would we need to do that?" Ruby asked.

Blake shrugged, "Ren do you know enough of the language for us to learn anything?"

Ren chuckled, "Not even close, the show isn't a dictionary. In the grand scope of things even if the show had 20 seasons with Lopez talking in every episode I still wouldn't have enough. The language has many rules and...it's just complicated. But like Nora said it's kind of a made up language. So words we don't have I can make up using the rules of the language."

"That sounds like a lot of effort." Pyrrha complimented.

"Not really, I like doing it so it's not really work." Ren shrugged.

"That's a great way of looking at it." Pyrrha smiled.

Jaune held up his scroll, "Is it ok if I start it now?"

Everyone nodded.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 7" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Chairman: "Dear Director."**

**Fade in to the inside of a sewer or something that comes out on to South's potentially rotting corpse **

**Chairman: "Your program was granted the use of a single artificial intelligence unit, for implantation experiments. Yet, the department records clearly show, multiple agents in the field with implants, during the same timeframes. Surely this must be a logging error, and we anticipate a corrected document soon."**

Blake hummed, "So the director lied about only having one AI."

"AI...whats the A stand for?" Nora asked grinning.

Jaune chuckled, "Nice one Nora."

Ren smiled but ignored the two, "He probably stole the others."

**Church: "Okay. I have a great idea. Let's all put down our guns, and not shoot anyone else that we're trying to help."**

"At least Caboose shooting her was non-lethal." Pyrrha commented.

"And was sort of an accident." Ruby added.

"Not in cold blood." Jaune added as well.

Blake shook her head.

**Washington: "Relax."**

**Church: "Exactly. Let's all relax."**

"Telling someone to relax is like trying to put out a fire with alcohol." Yang grumbled.

"Woah, calm down Yang." Ruby said snickering.

Nora caught on, "You're getting a little tense."

Yang's nostrils flared, "I wasn't even mad before but now I am, every time I get mad and am about to calm down people tell me to calm down and it pisses me off even more."

**Washington: "Agent South had already shot me in the back once before, and she tried to give up Delta to the enemy. I wasn't going to wait around to see if she decided to do it again."**

**Church: "Right, okay sure..."**

Yang groaned, "telling me to Relax, Calm down, and people talking to me like that when I'm mad makes it even worse."

Ruby nodded, "Dad talked to you like that during your first haircut right?"

Yang nodded, "that was not a good day."

**Washington: "Stop talking to me like that."**

**Church: "We're not talking to you like anything."**

**Caboose: "No-one is talking to you like this..."**

**Washington: "You don't need to treat me like that. I'm not crazy, okay? I'm totally completely sane. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go blow up this dead body."**

Blake sighed, "It's clear they still want to be funny. I miss serious Wash."

"He still is pretty serious." Nora argued.

"Compared to everyone else." Blake agreed.

**Church: "Hey hey uh, uh, green guy."**

**Caboose: "I'm blue."**

**Church: "**_**Delta."**_

**Caboose: "Oh him."**

**Delta: "Hello. How may I be of assistance?"**

**Church: "Hey yeah, uh, what's the deal with this guy?"**

Blake and Ren perked up.

**In the background, Wash shoots the body several times with an assault rifle **

**Delta: "Destruction of unused armor or equipment is standard recovery procedure."**

**Church: "Yeah, no, I mean is he like a whack-job or what?"**

**Wash tosses a plasma grenade at the body, and it blows up **

"Ohh sticky nades!" Nora grinned.

**Delta: "Are you aware of his experience with Epsilon?"**

**Church: "Epsilon, oh you mean his A.I.?"**

**South's body is well and fully on fire, completely engulfed in flames **

"I can't focus on what Church and Delta are saying, what Wash is doing is way more interesting." Jaune chuckled.

"Watching him mutilate and defile a dead body?" Blake asked.

Jaune frowned, "Well when you put it like that it sounds bad."

**Delta: "Correct. Epsilon was an... unstable intelligence unit that had to be deleted. Its integration with Washington's mind concerned our superiors."**

"I doubt they were concerned with his health." Blake mumbled.

Jaune, Weiss, and Ren nodded in agreement.

**Wash tries rolling fusion coils on to the corpse **

**Church: "What do you think?"**

**Delta: "I believe that Agent Washington's sanity is well within acceptable deviations, for now."**

Ren chuckled, "Delta is great."

**Church: "Wow, what a ringing endorsement."**

**A larger explosion involving several coils, then another **

**Church: "I'm filled with confidence."**

Yang started laughing, "I love Church's sarcasm."

"I keep saying it but, Dad and Qrow mixed together." Ruby laughed.

"I hope on everything we will never see this nightmare in person." Yang laughed.

"I wanna meet the Reds and Blues!" Nora cheered, "Think of how cool it would be! Me and Donut can have grenade tossing contests."

"Yeah, I'm real sure he has experience tossing things...especially Salads." Yang grinned.

"Yang...Gross." Blake shook her head.

"I wanna teach Church how to shoot." Ruby explained.

"I want to try out Tucker's sword." Jaune grinned.

"Good luck getting it to work." Weiss chuckled as Jaune sighed. "I guess I don't care for meeting any of them."

"Delta would be interesting to meet." Ren commented.

"I would like to meet Washington. He would be interesting to talk to." Blake added.

"He's like a million years older than you, and you have a boyfriend." Yang pointed out.

"First of all, I wanted to talk not date in any way shape or form." Blake explained punctuating it with one finger before raising a second. "And second, you do not know how old he is, he sounds Young. And finally." Blake said raising a final finger. "Sun is not my boyfriend."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took him for myself?" Yang asked hoping Blake would take the bait.

Blake didn't, "Go ahead, I know he's not your type any way."

Yang mock gasped, "And what is my type?"

"None because you go with the flow and are a tease." Blake explained.

"I am not!" Yang shouted.

"You kind of are." Weiss agreed.

Nora nodded.

Jaune looked down embarrassed and Pyrrha looked away.

Yang sighed, "Ruby? Am I a tease."

Ruby put two of her fingers together, "If I said yes would you be mad?"

"Yes."

"...uhhhhhh-"

Yang sighed, "Fine you have me figured out and you beat me. But still you and Sun are absolutely dating and if you aren't which you are, you will be soon."

Blake grumbled to herself and motioned for Jaune to hit play.

**Washington: "Okay, all done. Delta, I called Command. They wanted me to pass along condolences at South's passing."**

**Delta: "Thank you. I will be sure to archive that sentiment."**

**Church: "What did you tell them?"**

**Washington: "I told them Caboose did it. Apparently they already have a shortcut on their keyboard for reporting his team kills."**

**Caboose: "Control F U."**

Everyone burst out laughing except Pyrrha.

"That's just mean." Pyrrha sighed but inevitably gave in and chuckled lightly.

**Washington: "I would have told them **_**you**_ **shot her, but, I wanted it to be believable."**

"Ohh burn!" Nora laughed.

Ruby nodded, "He has to land at least one more shot, he hit a Wyoming maybe he can hit the Meta."

**Church: "Hey. My aim is fine."**

"No it's not." Ruby sighed.

**Washington: "And yet, the Meta managed to dodge your rocket somehow."**

"So it is just one, or they have that one as an enforcer." Ren sighed, "We are the Meta. But it only seems the one is going around killing people."

**Church: "No no, not **_**dodge**_**. It was there one second, and it was gone the next. That's how I knew it was using Wyoming's power."**

**Washington: "And he was on the ship with Tex?"**

**Caboose: "His head was."**

**Washington: "His **_**head?"**_

**Church: "His helmet. Not everybody is as twisted as you are, Wash. Tex, took it for some reason."**

**Caboose: "Maybe that's why the ship took a year to crash."**

"Hmm interesting." Ren mumbled, "I was confused about that myself."

Jaune nodded, "Me too."

**Washington: "So if the Meta has Wyoming's powers, it's even more powerful than we thought."**

**Caboose: "And as scary as someone thought it was to begin with. Back to square one. **_**Scary**_ **square."**

"Scary Square." Jaune mumbled, "I like it, it describes most of what we do."

**Washington: "Oh great, looks like it took one of our cycles. So, what do we do?"**

**Church: "What're ya, askin' us? I thought you were like the big know-it-all super agent guy?"**

**Caboose: "I would go home."**

**Church: "Yeah dude, retire. You got any savings, like a, 401K or something?"**

"Do we get anything like that?" Yang asked.

Ren nodded, "If you set up the accounts. Beacon usually supports you in some way though no matter what. I know Beacon has money it will give out to families of fallen huntsmen and Huntresses."

"That's not what I meant, I would rather be alive when I get the money." Yang explained.

**Washington: "Delta, can you shed any light on this?"**

**Delta: "Not without further data."**

**Church: "So why does it want these A.I. things anyway? I understand the equipment part. At least that lets you do cool stuff. But these AI things are just kind of annoying. Just constantly yapping and causing trouble."**

**Delta: "I am going to ignore that."**

**Washington: "A.I. help us in battle, depending on their functions. We couldn't run half our equipment without them. And if you get your hands on a smart A.I., you can be damn near unstoppable."**

"And with the many that the Meta has he is as Washington puts it. Damn near unstoppable." Ren commented.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you cuss." Yang grinned.

"Don't get used to it." Ren chuckled.

**Church: "What, like smart like Delta here?"**

**Washington: "Not exactly. He's just the logical one of the family. Smart means something entirely different for A.I.s than it does for people."**

Weiss nodded, "I would guess smart for AI's means the ability to adapt with better results."

"That's an excellent guess." Ren complimented.

**Caboose: "Now let's not go throwing around words like smart for no reason."**

**Delta: "Wash is correct. We are more analogous to what you would call a "fragment."**

"Fragment? Why a fragment." Ren mumbled.

**Church: "Actually, I don't care, so I wouldn't call you guys anything."**

**Caboose: "I would never talk about someones Anal, Gus, especially not in public."**

everyone in the room had confused faces.

**Delta: "There is **_**one**_ **smart A.I. in the Freelancer program."**

**Washington: "Delta-"**

**Delta: "The Alpha is a fully formed-"**

**Washington: "Delta! That's enough."**

**Church: "What's Alpha?"**

**Washington: "The Alpha A.I. It's nothing, it's a myth. A fairy tale."**

"That's a bad lie, even if you're a good liar you can't always tell such a blatant and obvious lie." Blake commented.

**Delta: "It is hardly a myth. Agent Washington, you **_**must**_ **have memory of the Alpha-"**

**Washington: "**_**Delta!**_ **Command. Offline."**

**Delta: "Complying."**

**Delta turns off **

**Church: "Oh. Sounds like somebody has a secret."**

"Of course Wash has secrets." Blake mumbled.

**Washington: "I just get tired of hearing these things talk about their Alpha. And you will too. They get obsessed with the idea of it. It seems like it's all they care about sometimes."**

**Church: "But what is it?"**

**Caboose: "Yes, if it's something really scary, you don't have to tell us."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Washington: "The whole purpose of the program was the study soldiers with experimental A.I., but rumor has it, they could only ever get one. So they had to copy it. The original was Alpha, then Beta, and so on."**

"So Delta was the fourth made." Ren commented. "That's why there are multiple AI, the director copied Alpha."

**Church: "They copied them? Hyeah, I k- I like that. I guess if one is annoying, then twenty of them are gonna be **_**awesome**_**."**

**Washington: "The copies became obsessed with this idea of the Alpha, the original. In debriefings they would always steer conversations toward the topic of the Alpha. Where it was, if they could see it. Some even took- drastic steps."**

**Church: "Like, shooting their partner in the head drastic? Or-"**

**Washington: "I told you, she shot me in the back first!"**

"She started it!" Yang mimicked in a whiny voice.

Blake glared at Yang.

**Caboose: "And we believe you. Even though we don't think shooting a friend in the back occasionally, is that big of a deal."**

"When that friend is a ghost it isn't a big deal at all." Weiss mumbled.

**Washington: "Some Freelancers tried to get to Alpha on their own. They broke in to the secret storage facility where it was kept. They almost got to it. After that they shut down the-"**

**Beacon sounds **

**Washington: "My recovery beacon!"**

**Church: "Oh, great! We thought the Meta was hurt, but apparently he's just busy killing more of your buddies."**

**Washington: "Pipe down."**

**479er: "Recovery One, come in, level zero come in."**

"Ohh when she says Level Zero you know it's serious." Nora commented.

**Washington: "Go ahead Command."**

**479er: "Wash, we have a beacon."**

**Washington: "I'm getting it too. Do you have coordinates and an ID?"**

**479er: "Are you sure about this I mean this is how we can be-"**

**Washington: "Command, you're breaking up on me, please repeat, how **_**what**_ **can be-"**

**479er: "Hold on, I'm not talking to you Wash. And, and you're sure. Okay. It's Agent Maine, Wash."**

"Maine, another state." Ren mumbled writing it down.

**Washington: "What?"**

**479er: "Please confirm last transmission Agent Washington."**

**Washington: "Maine, how can that be? If-"**

"This Agent Maine must be important." Pyrrha commented.

**479er: "Please confirm, Recovery One."**

**Washington: "Yeah, it's him. It's the Meta."**

**Church: "What!?"**

"What?" Ruby asked.

"The Meta is agent Maine." Ren frowned, "interesting."

Blake grinned, "This is so good."

**Washington: "Command, give me those coordinates now."**

**Church: "The Meta is a **_**Freelancer?"**_

"Church is having the same reaction as us." Pyrrha laughed.

**Washington: "Command. Command, come in! Delta, what's happening?"**

**Delta: "Our transmission is being jammed."**

**Washington: "Tell me you got the coordinates before we lost it."**

**Church: "A freelancer-"**

**Delta: "I am sorry, I did not."**

**Church: "You have got to be kidding me."**

**Delta: "I did receive biocom data with the identification though. It appears as though the Meta is experiencing mass power fluctuations."**

**Washington: "Power?"**

**Church: "Maybe all that A.I. and equipment can't run on one suit of armor?"**

**Delta: "That is an excellent analysis. The Meta is most likely dangerously low on power, and will attempt to augment its energy in some way."**

"Dust Taser." Nora grinned, "I need to 'augment my energy'"

"You sound like a religious nut when you say that." Yang laughed.

Nora raised her arms, "Whoooo I'm channeling spirit energy from the spirits of dead Grimm."

"Grimm don't have spirits." Ren corrected.

**Washington: "Then we need to get to it fast. But where?"**

**Church: "..."**

**Caboose: "..."**

**Church: "We uh, we might know where it's going."**

**Cut to the giant windmill, and the Meta running across screen cloaked**

"O'Malley's old base!" Weiss gasped, "It looks so much better."

"That's so cool." Ruby grinned.

"I can just imagine them finding all kinds of weapons and broken robots from the last time O'Malley was there." Jaune laughed.

**The scene shows two red soldiers walking across on the wall.**

"Huh? is that fanatics?" Jaune asked.

"hope not" Weiss groaned.

**Dellario: "I just want to know why we have wall duty for the third day straight, and Tubbs pulls motor pool every time.**

"ohh new people." Ruby grinned.

"I wouldn't be so happy, this is where the Meta is going." Weiss pointed out.

**Burke: "Not every time."**

**Dellario: "Every time, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Today."**

**Burke: "Today is Wednesday Dellario."**

**Dellario: "Exactly and wheres Tubbs? Motor Pool. look at him down there. whats he doing? nothing." **

**Burke: "so what? what are we doing?"**

**Dellario: "We're on guard duty."**

**Burke: "He's on guard duty too."**

**Dellario: "Yeah but he gets to sit still while doing it we have to walk."**

"he's like Grif." Weiss commented

**Burke: "oh, you complain too much."**

Weiss nodded.

**Dellario: "I don't complain too much Burke you don't complain enough. I have to complain more just to keep up the average."**

"That's ridiculous Logic." Weiss frowned.

"I like it." Nora grinned.

**Dellario: "You know what I mean? Burke? Burke?"**

**Ominous music plays and suddenly next to Dellario the Meta replaces Burke.**

"Ohh shit." Yang mumbled.

Ruby let out a sigh, "Bye new people."

**Dellario: "hey Burke, where'd you get that helmet."**

**The Meta kills him and the screen cuts to black.**

"...I like that helmet, it looks cool." Jaune commented.

"That helmet basically says shoot me shoot me, it's a giant bulb." Blake snorted.

"Yeah it makes the Meta look like an Egg head." Yang laughed.

"well lets keep watching the Egg Head go on a rampage." Jaune said as he hit play.

* * *

**What do you guys think of roosterteeth as a whole? I think it has gotten worse over time. Especially with the new First +. I also think Achievement hunter has gotten way worse over time. But what's your opinion?**

**AH is now like those crappy youtube channels that force themselves to have fun and laugh/scream at everything like it's mind blowing. AH did do some of this in the past but not to this extent. **

**RT has so many crappy shows being pushed out to get money. Crunch time, Day 5 etc. and in true RT fashion the shows began great but became terrible. Ex: RWBY and RvB. Unlike RT fashion Gen:Lock started out shitty but can get better. If they would just remember RWBY is their flagship show and they can't shoehorn in a new show into that spot without building up a fanbase.**

**That's my 2 cents on the matter what are yours? Also I think this is the biggest fight I've ever picked with the RT fanbase. Just know I love RT but have a lot of criticism for them. Also expect more updates to this story soon!**


	9. S6E8 Reconstruction Chapter 8

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Reconstruction Chapter 8**

"Where's Tucker?" Nora complained/asked.

"Yeah where is he? We're on episode eight and he still hasn't shown up." Jaune complained.

"He hasn't even been mentioned." Ren added.

"We also haven't seen Grif, Donut, or Simmons at all." Pyrrha sighed.

"Yeah but they were transferred." Blake explained.

"So was Tucker." Ruby added.

"But he hasn't been mentioned at all like Ren said. It's weird." Jaune sighed again.

"Maybe we'll see him this episode." Pyrrha grinned optimistically.

Jaune laughed, "Probably not but anyway here we go."

"**Reconstruction Chapter 8" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Director: "Dear Chairman."**

**Fade in to the engine room.**

**Director: "I understand your concern that increased activity would bring increased risk. However, our failsafes are simple but foolproof. A dead or dying agent's beacon automatically notifies our recovery team, and we will be on the scene immediately, to secure all the Military's property."**

"He didn't answer the question." Ren commented.

"He's avoiding it by answering a question he's comfortable with." Weiss grumbled, "He's not doing it very well, I'm sad to say my dad is much better at it."

Blake shook her head, "Maybe with other politicians and businessmen, the White Fang always saw his lies. But mostly because we always assumed he was lying."

"Which he almost always is." Weiss chuckled.

**Washington: "Look, there's our cycle. The Meta must be here."**

**Church: "Yeah because, no-one else in the Military would have a standard issue motorcycle, just like that."**

"That's not a motorcycle that's a ATV." Yang grumbled. She got confused looks, "A four wheeler, seriously do you guys not know anything about vehicles?"

"...They go vroom." Nora said before laughing at her own joke.

**Caboose: "Also, the piles of dead bodies might have been a clue."**

Pyrrha looked behind Caboose, "oh. I just noticed that. Caboose is too innocent sometimes."

**Washington: "Just keep your heads down, and your eyes open. I'm going to advance along that wall. You two take Delta and move up along the other side."**

"They're going to flank him." Pyrrha commented.

"I doubt it will work." Blake added.

**Church: "Okay."**

**Washington: "Don't use the radio unless it's absolutely necessary."**

"Do you think he's afraid of Omega?" Jaune asked.

Ren shook his head no.

**Church: "Okay."**

**Washington: "And don't make a move until I do."**

**Church: "**_**Okay."**_

**Washington: "**_**And no screw-ups this time."**_

Blake and Weiss chuckled.

"He's being thorough." Weiss commented.

"Good." Blake said simply.

**Church: "**_**Okay, are we gonna sit here on the beach all day, or 'r'we gonna go get this thing?"**_

"This is the second beach assault they've had." Ren commented.

"I wonder if this one will be better." Weiss added.

"Hard to beat the last one." Yang laughed.

Jaune nodded, "Sarge's plans were great, great as in funny they were actually terrible."

**Washington: "We only have one chance at this before it gets back to full power. I can't take any chances that you guys are gonna botch this."**

"They absolutely are." Blake smirked.

"I think they'll achieve something at least." Pyrrha said.

"...Ren can I change my bet to the Meta killing Church?" Yang asked.

Ren shook his head, "Tex kills church and you win, Caboose kills Church and I win. Neither kill Church we both lose and keep our 50 Lien."

Yang sighed but shrugged accepting it, "I think we're both gonna lose."

"Ohh bet on that, whether you'll both lose or not! Then bet on that and bet on-" Nora started.

Ren stopped her from going off on a tangent by placing his hand on her shoulder.

**Delta: "Agent Washington, perhaps it would be best if I assisted you in battle rather than helping Caboose."**

**Washington: "No."**

**Delta: "Statistically speaking, a Freelancer would be much better trained to use my-"**

**Washington: "I said no. Now get going."**

"I think him not ever wanting another AI in his head will cripple him later." Blake commented. "Classic storytelling move."

**Caboose and Church enter the building together, seperate from Washington **

**Church: "Pst, hey, Delta!"**

**Delta: "Yes. How may I be of assistance?"**

**While Church and Delta talk, Church and Caboose move inside the building, up and down stairs, past bodies, etc **

**Church: "Hey, can I ask you a couple questions about this Freelancer program?"**

"More lore." Jaune grinned.

Ren and Blake nodded.

**Delta: "Certainly, I will answer what I am capable of answering."**

**Church: "This Alpha thing, wh- why doesn't Washington want you to tell us about it?"**

"Do you ever notice that all the characters stutter sometimes?" Weiss asked.

"...yeah sometimes? Voice acting is probably hard." Ruby defended.

Weiss shook her head, "That's not what I meant, at first I thought it was a mistake but even if it is. It adds more realism to the show. It's natural I guess."

Blake nodded, "I agree, if they never stuttered and got their lines perfect every time it would take away that sense of realism.

"...I don't even notice it." Yang shrugged.

"You need to learn to appreciate the finer details of the show." Weiss pretentiously turned her nose up.

**Delta: "I believe Agent Washington is uncomfortable discussing our program in any fashion. He was one of the many failures during the implantation process."**

"Many?" Pyrrha frowned.

**Church: "**_**One of**_ **the failures- how many were there?"**

**Delta: "Several. The Director felt time was limited, and escalated the pace of experiments. I would classify Agent South as another such "failure."**

**Church: "Ay yeah, but she didn't even **_**get**_ **an A.I."**

**Delta: "Correct. Agent South Dakota and her brother North were merely another kind of experiment. What would happen if one agent received an A.I. unit, and the other did not."**

"That's a strange experiment, how would that even be testable?" Ren asked.

"What?" Ruby said confused.

"All the different variables, the fact that they're siblings? What would even be the point?" Ren mumbled.

"I'm confused, whats the problem?" Yang asked.

Ren shook his head, "Nothing, it's just that, that didn't make sense."

**Church: "I guess we found out how well **_**that**_ **worked."**

**Delta: "Precisely."**

**Church: "I still can't believe she killed her own brother."**

"Me neither." Ruby frowned. "Uncle Qrow and I guess Aunt Raven? It feels weird calling her aunt. Step mom Raven?"

"She can't be a step mom to you if she isn't even here just like she can't be a mother to me." Yang frowned.

"Sorry, but. Uncle Qrow and s- Raven don't have a good relationship but they would never kill each other." Ruby finished.

Yang shrugged, "I don't know what Raven is like, all I know is that she saved my life from the cross eyed bitch."

"She has heterochromia, she's not cross eyed." Weiss corrected.

Yang waved her hand, "Same thing."

**Delta: "She put him in a position to **_**be**_ **killed. South rarely worked in a direct fashion."**

Blake frowned.

**Church: "What a bitch."**

Everyone in the room nodded.

**Delta: "Other experiments like the Dakotas were common towards the end. For instance, Agent Carolina was implanted with **_**two**_ **A.I.s at one time."**

"Carolina." Ren mumbled writing it down.

**Church: "Two of them? That would drive me nuts."**

**Delta: "Indeed. She only functioned for a short time, and not very well while she did. Having three minds at one time proved far too... taxing."**

"Even having two would be hard." Pyrrha grimaced thinking of Washington.

**Church: "Well yeah, but if Agent Maine has more than one A.I., wouldn't he be having problems too? Like that Carolina chick?"**

"We are the Meta." Ren sighed.

Jaune facepalmed, "Why did it take us so long to figure that out?"

"Don't beat yourselves up over it." Pyrrha advised.

Jaune laughed, "We aren't, so the Meta has way more than 3 minds then?"

Ren nodded.

"All to gain power." Blake shook her head.

**Delta: "Undoubtedly. Agent Maine's power symptoms are only a small indication of what must be happening **_**inside**_ **his helmet."**

"All those voices talking at once." Pyrrha grimaced again.

"Like that one head disease you were talking about Ren." Nora commented.

Ren nodded, "Multiple Personality disorder, or Schizophrenia."

**Church: "Oh great, powerful **_**and**_ **crazy. What a winning combo."**

Yang chuckled.

**They reach the mechanical room in the initial fade in, and the Meta is there on a lower level **

**Delta: "Warning. Enemy target detected."**

**Caboose: "I see it yep, there it is."**

**Caboose stares from up high at the Meta.**

**Church: "Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. Look, there's Wash."**

**Wash is set up on the other side of the room on the same level as Church and Caboose.**

"I can't believe it hasn't noticed them." Blake commented. "I would have easily."

"Well you don't have more than 2 voices in your head." Yang pointed out. "Imagine having like 4 Ruby's in your head talking about different weapons at the same time and arguing over which is best."

"No contest it's my baby Crescent Rose." Ruby grinned ignoring Yang's comment.

**Church: "I hope he gives us some kind of-"**

**Washington: "NOW!"**

**Wash throws a plasma grenade down and it explodes **

**Church: "Signal."**

**Washington: "(firing) Move up!"**

"Nice warning." Jaune said sarcastically.

**A totally awesome battle between Wash and the Meta ensues in which the corpses get hit more than they do, Wash gets the first blow, but the Meta gets the last before leaving the room during the fight there is an odd camera angle where its centered on either Wash or The Meta.**

"That's a weird angle." Weiss mumbled.

"Who cares this is badass!" Yang grinned.

"Best fight scene in the entire show wow." Ruby grinned.

**Washington: "Don't just stand there, after it!"**

**Church throws a grenade and hits nothing.**

Nora sighed, "Don't throw it at where he is throw it where he's going."

**Delta: "If I may, I recommend that Caboose and I flank to the right and attempt to surpri-"**

**Church: "Just do it!"**

**Caboose runs off to the side and Church and Wash come up to a balcony, watching the Meta run from the building **

**Washington: "There, use your rifle."**

Ruby sighed as the others began to laugh.

**Church: "My rifle?"**

**Washington: "**_**Shoot it!"**_

Ruby closed her eyes and let out a breath.

**Church fires and hits the windmill blade **

**Church: "Dammit!"**

Ruby still with her eyes closed grinned, "I didn't see him miss so it didn't happen."

**The bullet ricochets 8 times (with Church and Wash both following the ricochets with their heads) before finally going through the Meta's ankle**

"Woah! Look Ruby he hit him!" Yang shouted.

Ruby kept her eyes shut, "Nuh uh I don't believe you."

"No really Ruby look." Jaune argued.

"Nope." Ruby stubbornly said.

**Church: "I got it, yes! Did you see that what a shot! I'm awesome!"**

Ruby opened her eyes in a panic, "What! I missed it how did he hit?"

"He ricocheted the bullet like 7 times." Weiss explained.

"8, I counted." Ren corrected.

"Is the Meta dead?" Ruby asked.

Blake shook her head, "He hit him in the ankle."

"That is two shots that Church has hit." Ren commented.

Ruby pulled out her notebook, "I'm gonna start marking shots. Can't believe I missed that."

"We can rewind." Jaune offered.

Ruby shook her head no. "I've never even been able to ricochet bullets before. Maybe it's because we're using different kinds of bullets?"

"Or you're accurate." Yang chuckled.

**Washington: "It only counts if you call it!"**

**Church: "Oh bullshit dude!"**

**They arrive at a blood pool **

**Washington: "Look, there. Come on. Quietly."**

**W- whats that noise? Oh OH! Is that the sound of the signature Warthog music progressively getting louder?**

"Is that?" Weiss started.

"It's the Reds! Go Red team!" Nora cheered.

"Go blue team." Jaune chuckled, "Once Tucker gets back any way."

**Church: "Okay."**

**Washington: "Hey, do you hear something?"**

**Church: "No? Wait, yeah."**

**Washington: "What is that? Music?"**

**Church: "What? Oh no."**

Everyone grinned and started chuckling.

**Grif: "Yahaha, woohoo!"**

**The Reds come charging over the hill in a good old fashioned Warthog **

**Sarge: "YAh!"**

"What an entrance." Blake chuckled.

"That Warthog music is iconic." Ren grinned.

"I need that track in my Bumblebee." Yang laughed.

"Imagine terrifying some of Junior's goons." Ruby laughed.

Yang started laughing too and nodding, "I- I know! They would shit their pants!"

**Church: "Crap, what're they doing here?"**

**Simmons: "Yeah, suck it Blues!"**

"Simmons and Grif, wheres Donut?" Nora pouted.

**Sarge: "It's **_**Red**_ **Army! There's nothin's gonna stop us now!"**

Nora stopped pouting and cheered.

**They immediately run in to a windmill blade and are stopped **

Nora stopped cheering and went straight back to pouting.

**Grif: "Aw shit wall! Aw fuck this!"**

**Sarge: "Dammit! Grif you broke the radio."**

**Grif: "Good!"**

Everyone started laughing.

"I forgot how funny Red team was." Jaune grinned.

"Wanna switch sides Jaune-y?" Nora tempted.

Jaune shook his head, "Not until Tucker switches to Red team."

**Washington: "Who are they?"**

**Church: "They're the Reds from our canyon."**

**Grif: "Double-fuck, windmill blade!"**

"Double-fuck." Yang chuckled.

**Church: "Look Wash, I don't know how they found us, or why they're here, but we don't have anything to worry about."**

**The Warthog starts being raised up by the windmill blade **

"They're going to ruin their entire plan." Jaune commented.

**Church: "Seriously. Not a thing. These guys are idiots. They can't do anything right."**

**The gun on the back of the Warthog cocks.**

"Man. That is a really big gun." Yang laughed.

"I wish we could play this game, that map looks so good." Jaune commented.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah and we could see where it was all made."

**Washington: "Uhm, we might wanna take cover."**

**Simmons starts firing it at them **

**Simmons: "Yeah, take it Blue! Suck it! Yeah, that's right!"**

"It's like episode 100 all over again." Jaune commented.

Ren nodded, "Simmons always insults them while he shoots the turret."

"I hope Coco does the same." Ruby grinned.

**Church: "Aw crap, run!"**

**Simmons: "Let's go! Assholes!"**

**Washington: "Wait a minute, where's Caboose? Where's Delta?"**

Pyrrha's smile fell. "That's a good question."

**Cut to Caboose's apparently lifeless body as the Meta comes upon it. Delta appears, followed by several other A.I's. Sigma, Gamma, Theta, Omega, Eta, and iota. Also a 7th AI that is likely supposed to be Beta(Tex) but it's never explained. We sure do love plot holes.**

**AI's: Delta, Hello Delta, we missed you Delta we missed you Delta.**

**The screen faded to black.**

"...that was. Wow so he now has? 7 minds in his head other than his own?" Yang asked.

Ren nodded, "I saw Omega, I don't know the others but I'm assuming one of them is Gamma."

Jaune nodded, "That makes sense. The AI seemed to be going crazy."

Blake nodded, "I think so too."

"Robots can't go crazy." Weiss commented.

"Well in the show they can." Yang shrugged.

_Can Penny go crazy? She is kind of weird is she alr- no! No she's just...Penny. _Ruby thought.

"Hey play the next one." Ruby asked.


	10. S6E9 Reconstruction Chapter 9

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Reconstruction Chapter 9**

"I hope the songs get even better as the seasons go on." Weiss commented.

"Me too, I still want more pop rock like The song This will be the day." Ruby commented.

"I like how after the main intro new music starts whenever the memos are being read." Blake commented.

Weiss nodded, "The songs are also different and set the mood for the episode."

"I just wish there were more words." Ruby explained.

"I just like it." Pyrrha smiled.

"I think I finally learned the regular theme." Jaune mumbled.

"Play it Play it!" Nora cheered.

Jaune chuckled, "Ok here goes nothing."

Jaune proceeded to play the Red vs Blue theme perfectly.

"It's weird hearing it in person." Ruby commented.

"That was great Jaune." Pyrrha complimented.

Weiss shrugged, "It's a simple melody."

Jaune nodded, "It is but I had to learn how to play the guitar a little first. Before this my knowledge was just strumming back and forth...as you have heard." Jaune blushed.

Yang burst out laughing, "I forgot about that, man you had a huge crush on Weiss."

Jaune groaned and blushed, "Can we not talk about it?"

Weiss nodded, "Please."

"It was just a stupid crush." Jaune added.

"Awww look at you two, all angry. Nothing brings people together like a common enemy." Yang smirked and tilted her head.

Weiss and Jaune just groaned.

"Please play the episode." Pyrrha begged.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 9" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Chairman: "Dear Director."**

**Fade in to Blood Gulch **

Confused looks abound.

Jaune grinned in realization, "Oh we're going to see how Sarge and the others got to the windmill."

**Chairman: "I feel you're avoiding the question."**

"He IS! It's so annoying." Weiss complained.

"He has the mind of a politician." Blake frowned.

At Blake's words Jaune frowned in thought, he took a short breath. "Not to get political or anything but why is the word politician a negative word? I- I mean I feel like it is. It shouldn't be a negative word right?"

Everyone seemed to dwell on his words for a little bit.

"That is very great insight on your part Jaune," Ren complimented, "I've never thought about that, how most view politician as negative. It also poses a very interesting question. Why are politicians or as you said, the word politician seen as inherently...bad?"

Yang raised a hand. "I really don't want to have a political discussion. Last time it did not go over so well." Yang warned.

"Last time?" Pyrrha asked furrowing her brows.

"Weiss and Blake had a big stupid fight over the White Fang, the SDC, and the Faunus." Ruby explained. "It went on for hours."

Weiss and Blake blushed and tried almost too hard not to look at one another.

Yang laughed, "Please, let's not talk politics. I don't want another stupid debate."

"Me neither." Weiss and Blake said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Nora shouted to deaf ears, or more accurately. Ears ignoring her.

Weiss pursed her lips, "Well, if we had a political discussion it wouldn't go over as it did last time. Last time we were...not as cultured or knowledgeable."

"Last time we were behaving like children, now we're mature." Blake explained bluntly.

"But politics are boring!" Nora complained.

Yang sagged, "Well I guess we better suck it up. The smarties with smart opinions are talking. Be silent while they have their debate!" Yang said in a mocking disembodied taunt.

Fierce glares in her direction was all she received in retaliation.

"Anyway, what was the question Ren?" Weiss asked. "To reiterate."

"Why is the word politician viewed as bad." Ren summarized.

"Probably because most politicians suck, question answered! Come on lets just watch the show!" Yang whined.

Ruby and Nora nodded in agreement.

Pyrrha remained Neutral.

Jaune sagged almost as much as Yang, "I shouldn't have gotten political."

Weiss spoke first, "I think it's because of how many politicians dance around issues and avoid questions. Giving them the assumption that they are liars. Which some are."

"Most" Blake corrected, "and I agree but it's also because every time something bad happens people look to blame someone. And who better to blame than the one supposedly leading everything and making all the decisions."

"I like Blake's explanation." Ren commented, "I have nothing else to say, I think we answered the question."

"Yeah you guys did, and guess what! It was exactly what I said but with more words! Most politicians suck so most people see politician as a negative word. End of story." Yang ranted.

"It certainly can't be most politicians." Pyrrha argued.

"Yeah." Ruby agreed optimistically. "Most have to be good, why would people vote for them if they weren't?"

Weiss sighed, "Sometimes I wish I could be as optimistic...or as naive as you Ruby."

Ruby narrowed her eyes "I don't like it when you compliment _and _insult me."

Jaune held up his scroll, silently asking if he could hit play. No objections were risen.

**Chairman: "If this target, was already in possession of an A.I. unit, how was he able to secure an additional unit from Agent South? Would not that verify, as we indicated earlier, that your program now runs experiments with more than one artificial intelligence. If so, where did these additional A.I. come from. And more importantly, how did your agency procure them?"**

**Fake Command: "This is Command calling Red Base, come in Red Base."**

**Sarge: "This is Blood Gulch Outpost Number One."**

**Fake Command: "Agent Washington has reassembled the Blues."**

**Sarge: "**_**I knew it! I knew he was a Blue!"**_

**Fake Command: "Gather your team, we want you to stop Agent Washington at all costs. This is a level one directive. Good luck Red Base."**

"He got Grif and Simmons but not Donut." Nora complained.

"Maybe we'll see why he didn't get Donut in this episode." Pyrrha smiled.

"You are very optimistic today." Ren noted.

Pyrrha shrugged, "I'm in an incredibly good mood."

**Sarge: "Hey, one sec. Any word on that soldier poison I ordered?"**

**Fake Command: "No. Good luck Red Base."**

**Sarge: "What about the robot nuts?"**

**Fake Command: "**_**No.**_ **Good luck Red Base. Command out."**

**Sarge: "Well you don't have to get so testy. Hello? Hello? Can you hear me? This thing gets terrible reception. Only have one bar! Hello?"**

**Sarge runs down the ramp from Red Base to find Lopez standing idly doing nothing **

A grin graced Ren's face.

**Sarge: "Can you hear me now? Can you hear me? Stupid 4G network. Lopez!"**

**Lopez: "Sí."**

**Caption: Si.**

"Si means yes right?" Ruby asked.

Ren nodded, "Why? Would you like to learn the language?"

"It would be so cool but how much work will it be?" Ruby asked.

"As much work as it takes to learn an entirely different language." Ren explained.

**Sarge: "That was Red Command."**

**Lopez: "Sí. Yo sé."**

**Caption: Si. I know.**

**Sarge: "Were you listening to my call?"**

**Lopez: "Registro todas llamadas para la calidad."**

**Caption: I record all our calls for quality assurance.**

Ren chuckled as he wrote down every word.

**Sarge: "They said those dirty Blues are up to no good!"**

**Lopez: "Esa llamada sonaba extrana a mí."**

**Caption: Actually that call sounded strange to me.**

**Sarge: "I agree! We have to stop 'em. No matter what the cost."**

**Lopez: "Alguien caricio otra llamada."**

**Caption: Almost like someone took another call and chopped it up.**

"It doesn't sound chopped up, the Meta did well with it." Weiss commented.

"I can hear it." Blake making a 'what can ya do' gesture with her hand.

**Sarge: "You're right! I shouldn't be here flappin' my gums, I need to shake a tail feather!"**

Nora laughed, "His sayings are so funny, I want an accent like that."

**Lopez: "Sí, usted se va para su misión falsa..."**

**Caption: Yes, you should go on your fake mission right away...**

"Wait a second." Ruby frowned. "Wasn't Lopez just a head?"

"I forgot about that." Jaune commented.

"I just thought Sarge made him a new body." Pyrrha commented.

**Sarge: "I gotta reassemble the team! And I know I can't get Donut, so that leaves just Simmons... and Grif."**

"Why can't he get Donut?" Nora complained.

"We're watching the same show you are we don't know." Weiss snapped.

Nora glared at Weiss who's anger fell in a second. "Sorry." Weiss mumbled, "My brother Whitley used to interrupt the few chances I had to watch TV by asking questions I didn't know the answer too. At first I thought he was just being a kid, but then I realized he was trying to make me angry so I would lash out around father. Like father like son."

"You have a brother!" Ruby grinned completely ignoring the somewhat horrifying statement about her brother.

"...Yes, I _have _a brother." Weiss huffed.

**Lopez: "...y quienquiera enviado la llamada le matará."**

**Caption: ...and you will most likely be killed by whomever sent that fake message.**

**Sarge: "Ah, good point! Maybe I'll get lucky and Grif **_**was**_ **killed. Not in a glorious manner like battle of course, but doing something menial and humiliatin'! Maybe he drowned in a toilet while cleaning it."**

"That would be a bad way to go." Yang commented. "What do you guys think would be the worst way to go?"

Weiss looked to Yang baffled and angry, "You threw a mini hissy fit over us talking politics but you're fine talking about the worst way to die?"

"Yeah."

Weiss groaned, "no, Jaune play the episode."

"Hey!" Yang shouted as the episode began playing.

**Lopez: "Pendejo."**

**Caption: You're an idiot.**

**Sarge: "I know, I know, I'm hopin' for too much. Lopez, pack m'gear. I gotta get goin'!"**

**Lopez: "Se hace ya. Lo embalo diario deseó que usted se fuera."**

**Caption: It's already done. I pack it every single morning in hopes that you will decide to leave.**

Weiss and Blake burst out laughing.

"I forgot how much I loved Lopez's lines." Weiss said wiping her eyes.

**Sarge: "Good ol' Lopez, dependable as always. Now Lopez-"**

**Lopez: "Oh dios... por favor. No quiero tener un momento."**

**Caption: Oh God... please. I don't want to have a moment.**

**Sarge: "I know we've had a lot of good times together-"**

Pyrrha smiled, "Sarge being nice and sweet is so rare."

**Lopez: "No haga esto."**

**Caption: Don't do this.**

**Sarge: "You've always relied on my guidance and protection."**

"No he hasn't." Weiss pointed out.

**Lopez: "El adolescente le derrotó."**

**Caption: You couldn't even win the fight with that teenage girl.**

Weiss and Blake laughed again.

**Sarge: "But you're going to be on your own now."**

**Lopez: "**_**Bueno**_**."**

**Caption: Good**

Pyrrha sighed but still smiled, "The moment would be a lot sweeter if Lopez cared too."

"Just don't read the subtitles and imagine he's sad too." Yang suggested.

**Sarge: "I prepared you for the world as best I could."**

**Lopez: "**_**Usted me programó en Español."**_

**Caption: You programmed me in a language that no one here speaks.**

**Sarge: "So take care of yourself. And always remember that I'll be thinkin' of ya."**

**Lopez: "Voy a ir vedar que la el segundo es tu van."**

**Caption: I am going to erase every memory of you the second you are gone.**

"That's so mean." Nora commented.

Pyrrha laughed, "Nice advice Yang, the moment is still sweet to me."

Weiss, Yang, and Blake laughed.

"It's definitely not sweet when you understand Lopez." Weiss grinned.

**Lopez: "Apenas como ... y ..."**

**Caption: Just like I did for [FILE DELETED] and [FILE DELETED].**

**Sarge: "Nope. No words, Lopez. I'll see you again. In a better place. Adios amigo. Adios."**

**Lopez: "Vámonos viejo hombre estúpido."**

**Caption: Just go, you stupid old man.**

**Sarge: "I'll miss you too Lopez! Every single day. I promised myself I wouldn't cry."**

Pyrrha smiled.

**Lopez: "Menos hablando. Yéndose."**

**Caption: Less talking. More leaving.**

**Sarge: "Me too Lopez! Me too!"**

**Lopez: "El pedal está a la derecha."**

**Caption: The gas pedal is on the right.**

"Lopez is very quickly becoming my favorite." Weiss commented.

**Sarge: "Heh heh. Now to find Grif and Simmons. I can only imagine what amazing adventures they must be having right ... now."**

**Immediately cut to Grif and Simmons in front of a Red Team firing squad. **

**Soldier: "Any last words?"**

"Woah." Ruby mumbled.

**Grif: "Yeah. You guys suck."**

**Soldier: "Ready! Aim!"**

**Simmons: "Killed by our own men, couldn't see this coming."**

"I wonder what those idiots did." Blake chuckled.

**Cut to Sarge pulling up next to the dead Blues **

**Sarge: "Hello? Anybody here? Anybody alive? No, good. Blue sucks! Heh heh. Hhm, I don't think Simmons and Grif would have switched to Blue Team, but if they did it might explain why they all died."**

"This is where Caboose was!" Pyrrha gasped.

"What? How do you know?" Blake asked.

"I recognize the place, see the stairs?" Pyrrha asked.

"I'll just take your word for it." Blake shrugged.

"It makes sense, The Meta probably killed them." Jaune explained.

**As Sarge talked the camera panned by a column with the Meta's symbol on it.**

Blakes eyes narrowed, "Yeah it was definitely the Meta.

**Sarge: "I found blue base but where's Red Base? If only they laid these things out logically. Blue base is here so maybe I'll try over there. Sometimes they put them on opposite sides. For whatever reason."**

"For pretty obvious reasons." Weiss commented.

**Back to Grif and Simmons**

**Simmons: "Wait, wait wait wait."**

**Soldier: "What?"**

**Simmons: "Hey, uh, don't we get a last request? You know any- anything like that?"**

**Soldier: "What do you want?"**

"What would your last requests be?" Yang asked.

Weiss groaned, "Whats with you and the depressing questions today?"

"The answers don't have to be depressing! I want to go skydiving before I die. That would be my last request. Oh! No wait instead I would request that I die by jumping with no parachute!"

"...you're crazy. But fine." Weiss conceded. "It's not as morbid as 'whats the worst way to die'. I'll allow it."

"I don't need your permission." Yang smirked. "Anyway Ruby what would Your last request be?"

"I don't know! That's a tough question." Ruby explained.

"Boorring! Nora how about you?"

"A millions pancakes! I'll die by eating instead of whatever they had planned!" Nora shouted confidently.

"Great answer Nora." Yang laughed.

"I would ask for another day to be with friends and family." Pyrrha answered.

"I'm gonna steal Pyrrha's answer." Ruby blushed.

"Me too." Jaune added.

"Me thr-"

"Is everyone going to steal her answer?" Yang asked.

Everyone nodded except Nora.

Yang sighed, "Fine. Spoil all the fun."

**Grif: "How 'bout for starters you suck my-"**

**Simmons: "Shouldn't you at least read us our charges?"**

**Soldier: "You know what you did. You were in charge of our ammunition. And you lost it all."**

Jaune laughed, "Remember when Grif lost ammo last time?"

Everyone chuckled at the memory.

**Grif: "Don't you think it's ironic that you're about to shoot us because we don't have enough ammo? Also, lost and sold to the other team? Two totally different things."**

"Wow that's treason." Weiss commented.

**Soldier: "Oh you're just delaying."**

**Simmons: "Yes that's true, but it's also true that you have to read us a list of charges. It's in the Red Army Handbook, section on firing squads, subsection 2.9c. page 94 third paragraph."**

**Grif: "You are going to die a nerd. So sad."**

**Simmons: "Do you want to die in the next two seconds or do you want to die a nerd with me five minutes from now?"**

Jaune chuckled, "Thats why I like Simmons. He's doing the best he can in the worst situations."

**Grif: "..."**

**Simmons: "**_**Well?"**_

**Grif: "**_**I'm thinking.**_ **...Fine, yeah, what he said, section whatever whatever."**

**Soldier: "I think you're bluffing. I never read **_**that**_**."**

**Grif: "Uh, did you **_**read**_ **the Red Army Handbook?"**

**Soldier: "Ih... uh... no."**

**Grif: "That's because nobody has, except for him. He's memorized it."**

**Simmons: "In three languages."**

"I just want to master one other language." Ren sighed.

**Soldier: "Uh, what do you guys think?"**

**The soldier discusses the matter with the firing squad **

**Grif: "Is that a real rule?"**

**Simmons: "I have no clue, but they'll either read the book or read the charges."**

**Soldier: "Okay."**

**Simmons: "Either way we're alive for a few more minutes."**

**Soldier: "Yeah, we decided that sounds like too much trouble. So we're just going to shoot you and say the Blues did it."**

**Simmons: "Oh, wait. I didn't think about the "fuck it, we're lazy" option."**

**Grif: "Nyeh, I thought of it. I just didn't wanna explain it. Fuck it."**

"I aspire to be that lazy sometimes." Yang commented.

"Especially in the morning." Ruby laughed.

**Soldier: "Ready weapons!"**

**Simmons: "Grif, this looks like it's it. Listen, there's something I always wanted to tell you."**

**Grif: "I have something I wanna say to you too, buddy."**

**Simmons: "You first."**

**Soldier: "Ready!"**

**Grif: "It was me that stole your identity and ran up all those credit card charges at the pawn shops and peep shows. Sorry."**

"Grif is a terrible friend." Pyrrha sighed.

**Soldier: "Aim!"**

**Grif: "Whew! I feel so much better now that I got that off my chest! So what do you wanna say to me?"**

**Simmons: "Hhhh, **_**I seem to have forgotten.**_ **Hey asshole, can we hurry this up?"**

Pyrrha sighed, "He was probably going to say something heartwarming. But Grif ruined it."

Yang nodded and laughed.

**Soldier: "Fire!"**

**The firing squad fires, but Sarge drives between them and Grif and Simmons and the Warthog takes all the bullets in the flank **

"Badass!" Nora and Yang chorused.

**Sarge: "Simmons, Grif! There ya are."**

**Simmons: "Are we dead?"**

**Grif: "Well if we are then Hell looks just like the army. Big surprise there."**

**Sarge: "I've been lookin' everywhere for ya."**

**Simmons: "Sarge?"**

**Grif: "Yeah what?"**

Ren and Blake frowned.

**Sarge: "What in hell are you two doing?"**

**Simmons: "We're being executed by our own men, Sir."**

"Still a kissass." Yang mumbled.

**Sarge: "Cut it out. I need you guys to come with me. Command has a secret mission for us."**

**Soldier: "Who the hell is this guy?"**

**Sarge: "Oh, what is this? Insubordination? Heyah!"**

**Sarge punches the Soldier in the face with his shotgun **

Nora cheered.

**Sarge: "Come on you two, let's get a move on! Where's yer commanding officer?"**

**Simmons: "(pointing at Grif) He's right there."**

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Grif? Why would Grif be the C.O.?"Nora asked.

"He must have been promoted." Weiss sighed.

"Oh Sarge'll love that." Yang laughed.

**Sarge: "... Where, behind Grif?"**

**Simmons: "Sergeant Grif **_**is**_ **our C.O., Sir."**

**Sarge: "Your Sergeant has the same name as Grif? That's a disturbing coincidence."**

**Simmons: "No no listen to me. **_**Grif**_ **is our commander. He was promoted to Sergeant when **_**you**_ **refused to relocate with us."**

**Sarge: "But who's in charge!?"**

"He can't believe it." Blake chuckled.

"I can't believe it. Why not Simmons? Grif of all people." Weiss sighed.

**Simmons: "Sergeant Grif!"**

**Sarge: "Okay see, I can hear you saying words, but it's like they don't match up in a way that makes sense. Did ya have a stroke?"**

**Simmons: "Grif **_**is a Sergeant.**_ **He's the same rank as you now."**

**Sarge: "**_**That's who I'm talkin' about**_**. Where is he?"**

**Simmons: "He's right there!"**

**Sarge: "...So, he's invisible."**

"He is a stubborn old fool." Weiss chuckled.

**Grif: "Dude, I don't think he's physically capable of understanding what you're telling him."**

"I don't either." Weiss added.

**Soldier: "Does this mean we get a new Sergeant now? Awesome, 'cause this one sucks."**

**Sarge punches the soldier in the back of the head this time and knocks him down again **

**Sarge: "Gah. Never talk that way about a superior."**

**Grif: "Did Sarge just call me superior? I heard it, Simmons is a witness!"**

"We're all witnesses too!" Nora shouted. "Two Sarges! This is great!"

**Simmons: "I don't even wanna get involved."**

**Sarge: "What's going on in this outpost? Insubordination, invisible Sergeants, Simmons has had a stroke!"**

**Grif: "It totally counts."**

**Sarge: "You two just get in the jeep. We're gettin' out of here. I'll explain on the way."**

**Simmons: "Shotgun!"**

**Grif: "I outrank you, get in the back."**

**Simmons: "**_**Fuck!"**_

"Wait, they were just going to kill their new Sergeant?" Blake asked.

Weiss frowned, "If anyone would be ordering a firing squad it would be the C.O and not the soldiers. It's basically mutiny."

**Sarge: "Son, tell your Sergeant I'm taking these two with me. He can call Command for verification."**

**Soldier: "But, you're taking our Sergeant."**

**Sarge: "What? I can't hear you!"**

**The jeep drives away **

**Sarge: "Engine's too loud."**

Yang laughed, "I said the same thing once. This one guy couldn't take the hint so I kept revving Bumblebee."

"Sounds like you." Ruby chuckled

**Soldier: "What the hell just happened?"**

**Soldier 2: "Hey guys? The Blues are all dead."**

**Soldier: "Euh, I'm going to go lie down."**

**The episode faded to black.**

"That was a good episode. Still doesn't explain where Donut is and how Sarge knew where to find Wash and the blues. But still good." Jaune commented.

"I'm ready for the next one." Yang commented.

"Me too, but no more depressing questions!" Weiss snapped.

"It was you guys who kept giving depressing answers!" Yang snapped back.

Jaune hit play before they could continue their big dumb stupid argument.

* * *

**My pm's/Reviews are open to**

**-Suggestions for this FanFiction**

**-Advice on writing**

**-Reviews**

**-Pointing out any and all mistakes**

**-Questions, any and all**

**-the worst thing(s) about this story**

**-the best thing(s) about this story**

**-how I can fix the worst things**

**-how I can improve the best things**

**-any and all nit picks/small things that you don't like**

**-Thanks!**


	11. S6E10 Reconstruction Chapter 10

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 11- Reconstruction Chapter 10**

"My back is starting to hurt from all this sitting around." Yang complained as she tried getting comfortable in her seat.

"Mine too." Nora groaned, "We need to get off our lazybutts!"

Weiss nodded as she rubbed her back.

"My back hasn't even hurt this much from sitting in class all day." Ruby complained.

"I'm uncomfortable as well." Pyrrha added.

"Does that mean we're done watching for today?" Jaune asked, "We aren't even halfway through the season."

"I would like to get through the season but my back is killing me too." Blake sighed.

"We could take a short break to move around." Ren suggested, "we are getting low on snacks." He said holding an empty bag of chips and gesturing to the many remaining empty bags next to Nora.

Jaune pinched the bridge of his nose, "Nora, those snacks were for everyone."

"_Well Everyone _wasn't eating them." Nora pointed out.

Yang stood up and stretched, "Well if we're taking a quick break _I _am going to spend it getting rid of this back pain with a healthy workout."

"Oh! Count me in!" Nora grinned jumping up and joining her to Team RWBY's dorm.

"I guess I'll get snacks from Hobb in the kitchen." Jaune mumbled. "Any requests?"

"Uhh can you get the grape soda? Not the regular kind, that one kind. The one with the 'People like Grapes' slogan." Ruby requested.

Jaune nodded, "Anything else?"

"I guess just normal snacks." Pyrrha shrugged standing up, "I'll help you carry them."

As the two left Ren got in a meditating position, Blake began to read while standing up, and Weiss began her classwork while standing up.

Ruby sat twiddling her thumbs looking around at everyone. She pursed her lips, "hmmm"

She looked around again, then back to her thumbs.

"Hmmmmm"

...nothing

"Hughmmmmmm"

...Yet again, nothing.

Ruby took a deep breath, "HM-"

"Ruby are you bored?" Weiss snapped.

"Yes." Ruby replied sheepishly.

"Would you like to study with me?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked down at her hands again.

Weiss sighed, "Jaune and Pyrrha will get back from getting snacks in a few minutes, then we can go get Yang and Nora and keep watching the show, just be patient."

"I can't be patient! I have to do something and there's nothing to do. Plus you're hogging Zwei!" Ruby shouted.

"Arf!"

"I don't see how that's any business of yours." Weiss snapped hugging Zwei.

"He's my dog!" Ruby argued, "H- never mind, Blake what are you reading?"

"Ninja's of love book two." Blake replied shamelessly.

"...ohhhkay never mind." Ruby blushed.

Blake frowned, "You guys all already know about my...romantic novels. So why hide it, Weiss inspired me with her accepting the Ice Queen nickname."

"I prefer Moniker, not much of a nickname now." Weiss smiled.

Ruby looked to Ren hopefully.

Without opening his eyes Ren calmly took a breath, "I wouldn't mind if you joined me Ruby, it's relaxing to clear your mind. Also it helps with discomfort."

Ruby grinned happily, "Oh ok!" She darted over next to him causing his hair to be blown by the "wind" she created.

"How do I meditate!" Ruby grinned.

Ren smiled with his eyes still closed, "I tried getting Nora to do this, maybe I'll have better luck with you. First cross your legs, and hold your hands together in your lap."

Ruby grinned and did so, "Ok what next?"

"Next close your eyes, and take a deep breath." Ren explained.

Ruby nodded and did so yet again.

"...now what?" Ruby asked.

"Relax and clear your mind." Ren ordered.

Ruby nodded and attempted it.

"...what now?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing, and if you are talking your head is not clear. Relax and think of nothing." Ren explained.

"T- think of nothing? How?" Ruby asked.

"Try to zone out, what I like to do is imagine my eyes are not closed, I am simply looking at a dark wall." Ren explained.

Ruby nodded and tried it.

Barely a minute passed.

"So how long do we do this for?" Ruby asked.

Blake and Weiss began to chuckle.

"Until you are interrupted or feel like you're done." Ren explained. "Now, relax. And stare at the wall."

Ruby nodded and stared at the wall.

"Not literally, I meant the imaginary one." Ren chuckled.

"W- how did you know? Your eyes are closed!" Ruby shouted blushing.

"Like I said, I tried this with Nora." Ren chuckled going back into his calm state.

Ruby looked around unsure of herself and got back in her position closing her eyes.

_Ok ok ok, just relax. Sit still and stare at the wall...it's dark. Grimm are dark too. No! Don't picture red eyes! Just look at the dark not Grimm wall and think of nothing. Nothing nothing nothing nothing! Yeah I'm doing it! Wait no. Just...zone out. Zone out don't think of anything._

Ruby focused her "eyes" on a specific part of "The wall"

"_..."_

Ruby smiled.

_This is great! I feel so calm. I've never felt this calm before. I don't feel like I need to do anything. Everything is just. So. Perfe-_

"PUSH IT YANG! PUSH IT, COME ON ONE MORE! TWO MORE! ONE HUNDRED MORE! COME ON!"

"No!" Ruby wailed. "Why! I was so calm it was so good!" Ruby complained.

Ren laughed, "Like I said Ruby, you go until you want to stop or are interrupted."

"B- b- bu- I- Ugh!" Ruby groaned.

The door slammed open.

"We are back!" Jaune declared as he tossed snacks to everyone.

Ruby let the back of chips bounce off her cheek.

"Whats wrong with Ruby?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss and Blake just shrugged.

Yang and Nora followed behind Jaune and Pyrrha in a sweaty mess.

"Jaune got any deodorant?" Yang asked.

"Why me? Can't you use your own?" Jaune asked.

Yang shook her head, "Girl deodorant sucks give me guys." She said beckoning for it.

Jaune sighed and handed it over, as her and Nora de-sweat themselves everyone got situated.

"We ready?" Jaune asked.

"Ready!" Nora grinned with food in her mouth.

"Ready." Ruby huffed, crossing her arms.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 10" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Director: "Dear Chairman."**

**Fade in to the firefight between the Reds and the Blues **

**Director: "Our records in this matter are impeccable, and I will refer you to them. It is true that we were granted the use of only one A.I. program, yet with special permission to conduct our experiments. That is all we were allowed to do, and that is all we **_**have**_ **done. Of course, I am sure that you will agree, that the core mission of any scientific endeavour, is to find creative solutions to ...unexpected problems."**

"It's like he's lying to the chairman but he knows the Chairman knows he's lying." Jaune commented.

"Does the chairman know that the director knows he knows he's lying?" Nora asked.

"Whuh?"

**Washington: "Where did **_**these**_ **guys come from?"**

**Church: "I have no clue!"**

"Me neither." Blake mumbled, "I wonder how they knew where they were."

**Washington: "Do you think they're working with the Meta?"**

**Church: "**_**Working**_ **with them? These guys don't do much working of **_**any**_ **kind, so... no."**

**Washington: "Look, there's Caboose."**

**Church: "Is he dead?"**

"I hope not." Pyrrha commented.

"They would never kill him off, and least of all like that." Weiss reassured.

**Washington: "Hold on. Let me pull up the biocomm. Check his pulse rate."**

**Wash does just that while looking at Church **

**Church: "Uh... you can monitor our vitals?"**

**Washington: "I can check on the whole squad during combat. Keeps me up to date. It doesn't work on you for some reason."**

"Ghosts have no vitals." Nora commented.

**Caboose's biodata:**

**Status: critical**

**Hr: 120 bpm**

**Bp: 40/120**

**Brain activity: unk**

**Church: "Yeah uh ah, sure there's a... perfectly, logical, explanation for that."**

"Nope." Weiss sighed.

**Washington: "We need to get to him. My HUD says he's alive but hurt."**

**Church ducks out and fires up at Caboose, then comes back in **

**Church: "How 'bout now?"**

"For once I'm happy his aim sucks." Ruby sighed.

Pyrrha nodded, "Me too."

**Washington: "Stop that! And you missed him."**

**Church: "Fuck! Sun was in my eyes."**

"So look down the scope!" Ruby yelled.

**Cut over to the Reds, firing from behind cover. **

**Sarge: "Simmons, keep firing. Don't let up!"**

**Simmons: "Yes Sir!"**

**Grif: "And get the grenades out there!"**

**Simmons: "Yes Sirs!"**

"I can't believe Simmons is willingly taking orders from Grif." Jaune commented.

"I can't believe Grif got promoted." Weiss added.

**Sarge: "Grif, stop confusing everybody. I'm callin' the shots."**

**Grif: "We're the same rank now, I can do whatever I want."**

"His new rank is going straight to his head." Weiss commented.

"Did you expect anything less? Now he has an excuse for not doing any work. He can just order someone to do it." Blake explained.

"Can I do that too!" Ruby grinned.

"No!" All her teammates yelled.

Nora looked to Jaune, "Don't you dare."

Jaune held up his hands, "Wouldn't dream of it."

**Sarge: "You're not qualified to lead in battle!"**

**Grif: "**_**Qualified?**_ **How hard could it be? Simmons, you're doing a terrible job, and you should try to win harder. I mean **_**try**_ **harder. To win."**

"That was awful." Weiss grimaced.

**Sarge: "That was awful."**

Weiss sighed and ignored Yang's giggling.

**Grif: "I learned it by watching you."**

**Simmons: "Excuse me Sir."**

**Grif and Sarge: "What?"**

**Simmons: "*sigh* Never mind."**

**Cut to the Meta watching the fight on a video screen, and changing colour to red **

"Ohh, this is going to be good. The Reds first fight with the Meta." Yang grinned.

"They're going to get destroyed." Nora laughed.

"What happened to your support of Red team?" Jaune asked.

"Red team will be less destroyed than blue team." Nora explained.

**Sarge: "(on the screen) Simmons, aim for his bullets! Try to deflect them in mid air. Grif, come here! Your face can be used as a shield."**

Blake started laughing and shook her head.

Weiss sighed, "Worst sergeant, ever. Of all time."

**The Meta walks down toward the battle, and the screen he was looking at starts flashing "Generator Malfunction". Cut back to Wash and Church **

**Washington: "We have to end this. Caboose is hurt, he could be losing blood."**

**Church: "Ah, let him be. A little brain damage might actually be good for him."**

"More?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha huffed.

**Washington: "Well what about Delta? The Meta could have grabbed him, or he **_**could**_ **be trying to-"**

**All at once power goes out **

**Grif: "What was that?"**

**Church: "What was that?"**

**Washington: "Oh no."**

**Power comes back on **

**Washington: "The Meta! He must be powering up. We can't waste any more time with this nonsense."**

"Yeah I stand by what I said, they're going to be destroyed." Nora laughed.

**Washington steps out and starts talking through a built-in megaphone of some sort **

**Washington: "Red Team. Attention, Red Team. Cease fire. Cease, fire."**

**Church: "Hey how do you do that megaphone thing with your voice?"**

**Washington: "It's a voice amplifier. It's standard issue, all our suits have one."**

"Oh no." Weiss sighed.

"I want that! Then I can be even louder!" Nora looked pleadingly to Ruby.

Everyone shook their heads violently at Ruby.

**Church: "They do?"**

**Sarge: "What do you want?"**

**Grif: "Yeah, what do you want?"**

**Sarge: "Shut up, Grif!"**

**Grif: "That's "shut up Grif **_**Sir**_**."**

**Washington: "We are not your enemy. My name is Agent Washington. I am part of a special task force-"**

**Church: "Testing, te- **_**holy shit, it does work!**_ **This is badass."**

**Washington: "Stop that!"**

**Church: "Ah! Don't use that thing right next to me. You're killing my ears ya douche."**

"Doesn't he realize he's doing the same thing?" Weiss asked.

**Sarge: "Wahoh no, we're not fallin' for **_**that**_ **again."**

**Washington: "I am a special agent. From Command!"**

**Church: "And this is the voice of God. Give up your evil ways. Join the Blue Team-"**

**Washington punches him **

Ren sighed, "I want to learn more of their religion."

"Why? You looking to convert?" Yang chuckled.

Ren shook his head, "I have a hard time believing the religions of our world. Let alone one from an alternate universe."

Weiss began to grumble.

**Church: "Ow! Hey come on, seriously, you're gonna break it."**

**Sarge: "Haw yeah, well, if you're Command, then you'd know our secure code word, wouldn't you?"**

**Washington: "What? Oh right. Hold on one sec. The code word is... code word?"**

"Of course it is." Weiss sighed.

"Never have a simple codeword." Blake groaned.

Jaune nodded, "Saph and her wife taught me that. Letters, symbols, numbers, uppercase letters etcetera."

**Sarge: "Baw, dahngit."**

**Simmons: "Sir, what did I tell you about that?"**

**Sarge: "Alright men, stand down."**

**Grif: "**_**Stand down?**_ **We outnumber them three to two. That's like a three with a two, that's thirty-two percent advantage. If You carry the one."**

Ren frowned, "Hmm technically he is right."

**Simmons: "I don't wanna know how you came up with that, but you're actually right. What do you care though, I thought you loved giving up in the middle of battle."**

**Grif: "Doesn't mean I wanna die."**

**Sarge: "Gentlemen. They know the code word. There's nothin' we can do."**

**Grif: "**_**Everybody**_ **knows our code word!"**

**Sarge: "Alright, let's try negotiating. Grif, I want you to get out there. See what they want. But first leave your weapons and armor here so they don't feel threatened. Check that; take your weapon and give it to them."**

The others laughed while Blake frowned.

"Hmm if the White Fang gave up their weapons to the governments and the SDC it would make them look a lot better."

Weiss nodded, "They would still be arrested."

"Which is the problem." Blake sighed.

**Grif: "No. Sarge, you may not think that I'm a good leader, but something about those Blues just doesn't feel right. And I have an uncanny sixth sense. So if you won't help me, I'll just have to get the local Reds to. This guy looks legit. Maybe he can help."**

"Nice sixth sense." Weiss laughed.

**Grif heads over to the Meta, who walked over next to a jeep while he was talking **

**Sarge: "Grif, get back here! You don't know anything about those soldiers. To them Blue could be Red, or Red could be Blue or, this could be an opposite map."**

**Grif: "Shut up old man, and watch how a real leader works. Hey there, soldier! What's your name?"**

**Meta: "*some kind of swooshing sound*"**

"Is he trying to talk?" Ruby asked.

"Sounds weird." Nora added.

**Grif: "Huh, sounds like somebody has a cold. Anyway, listen. I need your help with some..."**

**The Meta lifts up the jeep **

"Woah, super strength." Yang commented.

**Grif: "...thing. Wow. That's a cool trick. How did you do..."**

**The Meta turns toward Grif **

**Grif: "Uhm... I uh..."**

Nora sighed.

"Turns out you were wrong Nora, the reds are going to get more destroyed then the blues." Jaune grinned.

"Traitor." Nora huffed.

**Cut to Church and Wash **

**Church: "Man. It got pretty quiet out there. You don't think they're really working with the Meta, do you?"**

**Grif runs by, chased by a tumbling jeep **

**Grif: "Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God!"**

Everyone started laughing.

**Washington: "...No"**

**The scene faded to black.**

"I love Washington." Blake chuckled.

"That was a short episode, we don't need another break lets go ahead and start it." Jaune said as he hit play.


	12. S6E11 Reconstruction Chapter 11

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- Reconstruction Chapter 11**

Blake had a smile on her face, not a grin, not a smirk, a great big smile on her face.

"Whats got you so happy Blake?" Yang asked inching closer to her with a investigative look.

Blake chuckled, "I was just thinking of the time you re-introduced Ruby to me."

Ruby groaned and grabbed her head.

Yang chuckled, "Ruby was so awkward."

"She almost asked me to call her crater face." Blake laughed.

Ruby groaned again.

"Why crater face?" Weiss asked.

Jaune coughed and looked away.

Nora pointed to Jaune, "He knows! He did the suspicious cough!"

Jaune sighed, "Ruby called me vomit boy so I asked her how she would feel if I called her crater face."

"It was the first thing that came to my mind!" Ruby defended.

Weiss sighed, "Crater face because of the explosion."

"...the what?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang laughed, "Oh wow, I forgot you three don't know how Ruby met Weiss, Blake, and Jaune."

"Because Jaune didn't tell us!" Nora accused.

"I was only there for the end bit." Jaune explained.

"Please I don't want to tell the story its boring." Ruby complained.

"And embarrassing." Weiss sighed.

"I like it, especially the part where I explained to Ruby just what the SDC was." Blake grinned.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

Blake sat up and raised her eyebrows in a pompous way, "W- what! The nerve of! J- Ugh!" Blake said in her best pompous Weiss imitation.

"Quit it! I do not sound like that...anymore." Weiss snapped.

Blake and Yang began laughing again.

"Your first day sounded like it was awkward." Pyrrha said to Ruby with a smile.

Ruby nodded, "it was."

Ren and Nora began chuckling.

"We remember your fight with Yang right before bed." Ren commented.

Ruby groaned while Yang laughed.

"Jaune? Please." Ruby begged.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 11" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Chairman: "Dear Director."**

**Fade in to the beach, camera panning slowly forward as objects fall.**

**Chairman: "Do your "creative solutions" include the circumvention of the safety protocols that every member of the Military must follow? If they do not, then I fail to see how an enemy has managed to secure not one, but **_**several**_ **of your experimental A.I.s. The protocol is not a guideline, dear Director, it is doctrine. And no-one is above its rule."**

"He's clearly not taking the Directors B.S." Yang commented.

"I didn't expect him to." Weiss said while messing with her hair.

**Grif: "Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God oh God!"**

**As Grif screamed he ran in between two trees which saved him from the Warthog barreling towards him.**

"Now that was cool." Ruby grinned.

"And smart." Pyrrha complimented, "Running in between the two trees."

"I think he acted more on fear than intelligence, running in a straight line instead of going to the side which would have been smarter." Ren explained.

"Every time a character runs in a straight line away from something I can never suspend my disbelief." Blake commented.

"Run straight towards and enemy not away." Nora added.

Ren chuckled, "That's a nice quote Nora."

Nora's head swiveled towards Ren's "Awe really! Can it go in the section? Can it! Can it! C- do It! Do it' doitdoitd-"

"Yes it's going in the section." Ren chuckled and looked to everyone chuckling at the scene. "Sometimes I believe Nora has moments of inspiration where she says things that make me think or laugh. Quotable basically, and one day I began writing them all down." Ren explained showing them the notebook.

"What are some of your favorites?" Yang asked when she saw the sheer amount of them.

Ren saw her look and tapped a section next to all the quotes. Yang chuckled when she realized what it was, one side had all the quotes Ren was forced to write down. The other all the quotes he chose to write down.

"Why do people kill each other? Just injure each other so you can fight again!" Ren chuckled.

Everyone else chuckled at that too.

Nora smiled sadly, "Oh yeah that was after a _bad _day on the road."

Ren nodded, "Blake I think you'll like this one." Ren took a breath. "Whats so bad about being a faunus? Doesn't every kid want to be an animal, Faunus's are halfway there!"

Blake shook her head, "I wouldn't say that around other faunus, they might take it as an insult. The animal part."

Ren nodded, "I know. What I liked about it so much was that she pointed out how most children wonder about being an animal."

Blake grinned, "That is a great point."

"You didn't put the full thing down!" Nora complained.

Ren sighed and looked over to the left column, "They're halfway there! What if there was a faunus of all the animals! They would be a human with dog ears wolf ears c- Nora I don't want to read all this I didn't even want to write it all down."

Nora laughed to herself.

"Do you have another?" Ruby asked.

Ren nodded, "Last one, I don't care if my leg is broken, I can still fight Grimm with my right foot. I won't let you fight Grimm alone and if we don't stop the Grimm who will?"

Nora smiled.

"I can see why that's your favorite." Pyrrha smiled.

Ren smiled too, "That was a little after we began our training. A long time ago."

"Now Renny can fight Grimm when I'm not there! But I will be if I can." Nora grinned.

"That's sweet and all, but can we please get back to the show?" Weiss asked.

"Yes! Play it Jaune!" Nora ordered.

**Church: "Oh my God, that guy got fucked up!"**

**Grif: "What the hell was that!?"**

**Church: "Aw, he lived? That's bullshit."**

**Sarge: "Grif, if I've told you once I've told you a thousand times, you gotta pay attention in battle! You can't let yourself get distracted by- oh crap, flying jeep."**

**The flying jeep flies into a box right next to Sarge.**

"Always pay attention in battle." Weiss chuckled.

**Simmons: "Run!"**

**Simmons and Sarge retreat, chased by several falling objects of considerable size and mass **

**Church: "Well. Guess they're definitely not workin' together."**

"No shit." Yang mumbled.

**Washington: "Now that he's powered up he's just killing everything. We're next."**

**Sarge: "Move it or lose it."**

**Simmons: "Yeah come on, skootch, skootch."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "A common enemy unites them again."

Blake sighed _if only the Grimm could unite us._

**Church: "Hey. Get out of here Reds. This is our cover."**

**Simmons: "What is that thing?"**

**Church: "You guys remember Tex?"**

**Simmons: "Yeheah, the girl who kicked our asses all the time?"**

**Church: "Yeah well this thing's like, eight of her."**

"I bet Tex could take him." Yang grinned.

**Washington: "It must be at full power now. Church, you and the Reds keep it busy. I'm going to help Caboose."**

**Washington runs off **

**Simmons: "Did he say keep it busy?"**

**Church: "Yeah..."**

**Simmons: "How the hell do we do that?"**

**Sarge: "Looks like Grif is doing a pretty good job already."**

Everyone chuckled.

**Cut to a pile of objects of considerable size and mass, with more arriving regularly, and Grif behind it **

**Grif: "Okay I get it! Stop throwing things at me you fucking jackass!"**

"He's like a kid throwing a tantrum, destroying everything and anything." Weiss commented.

Ruby quickly glanced over to Yang and back to the screen.

**Sarge: "Keep up the good work, Grif!"**

**A large portable comm tower is thrown at Grif.**

**Grif: "Ow! Okay, that could have taken out an eye."**

"That would have taken way more than his eye." Blake commented.

"That things bigger than him." Yang added.

**Cut to Wash arriving at Caboose's limp body **

**Washington: "(whispering) Caboose. Are you okay? Caboose. Dammit. Delta, are **_**you**_ **here? Delta?"**

Pyrrha sighed.

**Radio sounds **

**Washington: "Church, I have Caboose. He's hurt, but I'm going to keep him alive with a healing unit. How are you doing with the Meta?"**

"I thought the Meta took York's healing unit from Washington?" Jaune commented.

"Maybe he got another." Ren suggested.

**Church: "Eheee! We're dying!"**

**Washington: "Oh great."**

**Cut back to everyone else except Grif as a jeep skids past the hole they're all cowering in **

**Sarge: "Hey, come on. We've still got payments left on that thing. You'd better not scratch the paint job."**

"It has to be totaled." Yang commented, "A throw like that with the hood hitting the ground tch tch." She shook her head.

"Military vehicles have more armor, it should be operable. Especially because most military vehicles are designed to be able to withstand rolling over."

"Why can't all cars be designed like that?" Ruby asked.

"Money and resources." Weiss simply answered.

**Meta: *Meta noises***

**Cut to Washington holding a turret.**

**Washington: "Hi. Remember me?"**

Ruby gasped, "It looks just like Coco's! Except worse because Coco wanted it painted."

"So does Coco have two turrets now?" Weiss asked.

"No I just upgraded hers, I just changed the barrel and added the armor around the handle. The three chambers made it more accurate except it fires slightly slower. But it saves ammo and its not like anyone would notice except for her." Ruby grinned.

"How do you get all these upgrades so fast?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shrugged, "I'm good with weapons. Beacon supplies most of the materials and tools I need. I have allowance money from dad so all I need is time to make it. And since I already know what I'm making it doesn't take long, Nora's grenades were hard because I needed a dust substitute for Plasma but Weiss helped out there, I only made 5 though, ohh Weiss you could give the designs to Winter!"

Weiss shook her head, "That dust costs a lot, don't expect grenades like that to ever be sold. Costs more to make than regular grenades and to most companies and military's it's not worth it."

"What about my sword?" Jaune asked.

"A typical sword meant for military that can cut through Grimm easily? That's worth the costs." Weiss explained.

**Wash approaches and fires at the Meta with a fucking chain gun, and the Meta slows time, changes back to white, and leaves.**

"I don't see why he doesn't just walk up to Washington and shoot him in the head." Blake mumbled.

"Do you want that to happen!" Pyrrha asked.

Blake shook her head, "I wouldn't want Washington to die like that. It's just a plot hole."

**Washington: "It's gone! Dammit! You idiots, we almost had it!"**

**Simmons: "Almost had it? We never even **_**hurt**_ **it!"**

**Church: "He means **_**before**_ **you got here! We had it crippled and you guys showed up and fucked everything up!"**

**Sarge: "Aw yeah. You guys looked like you had **_**every**_**thing under control before we got here."**

"They kind of did." Ruby commented.

**Church: "Hey up yours Red. I don't see you doing anything heroic."**

**Simmons: "It threw our car at us."**

"At Grif." Pyrrha corrected.

**Grif: "I'm fine by the way, just in case anyone's wondering."**

"I was wondering." Pyrrha added.

**Washington: "Well, the three of you are staying with us now. I can't possibly hope to fight the Meta in this state with just Church and ...Caboose!"**

**Church: "(at the same time) Caboose!"**

**Cut to everyone up with Caboose, still passed out peacefully**

**Church: "Wash, what's the verdict?"**

"He's worried." Pyrrha grinned. "He still doesn't like to show it."

"We all know he cares though, especially after how sad he was when Caboose died last season. multiple times." Ren added.

**Washington: "I don't know. He **_**seems**_ **okay. I think he was knocked out, I just can't get him to come out of it."**

**Caboose: "(mumbling) Whuh, I, memory is the key,"**

"Memory is the key?" Blake mumbled.

"Strange." Ren added.

**Washington: "What's he mumbling?"**

**Church: "I can't make it out, but... I don't really understand half the stuff he says normally."**

**Washington: "This makes no sense. All his vitals check out. why can't I revive him? Hey do you guys know a medic around here by any chance?"**

**The Reds: "No!"**

Pyrrha laughed, "We all also forgot about Doc. Tucker, Donut, and Doc are missing."

**Church: "Well maybe removing Delta did something to him. Like a, duh a coma or somethin'."**

**Washington: "Yeah, but there's no way to know that for sure. Unless you have a way to see inside his head. Prep him for evac, I'll put in a call to Command and get an extract going. This is Recovery One calling Command. Come in Command..."**

**Washington wanders off up the ramp**

"Ohh we're gonna see inside Caboose's head again." Pyrrha grinned happily.

"Yay I love his head." Nora laughed.

Weiss groaned.

Blake chuckled, "It will be interesting to see Washington in there."

"I wish we could see his interpretation of Tex." Yang laughed.

**Simmons: "Hey Blue, why don't you do that thing? You know, the thing you do. The ghost thing."**

**Church: "Yeah, this guy doesn't know about that, so I don't really wanna let him know and freak him out. Why don't you go keep him occupied, I'll see what I can do."**

**Simmons heads up to join Wash **

**Simmons: "Hey Agent Washington, I think it turns out we **_**do**_ **know a medic after all. But he's really far away. Maybe if we run around this corner right here we'll get better reception."**

**Church crouches down and leaves his body, then re-enters Caboose's twisted twisted mind **

**Church: "Euh. I hate coming here."**

**Mental Wash: "Hello."**

Blake grinned.

**Church: "Agent Washington?"**

**Mental Wash: "Yes. I am Agent Washing Tub. How are you doing, Caboose's best friend?"**

"Washing tub." Blake shook her head as Pyrrha chuckled.

**Church: "Oh, right. Hi Agent Washington."**

**Mental Wash: "What is this place?"**

**Church: "This is Caboose's mind, so everybody here is pretty much as Caboose sees the world. That means everyone's gonna be either really happy or, make no sense whatsoever."**

"I like how Caboose's head is an entirely new world. His mental images of everyone aren't just his thoughts, they are their own characters." Ren commented.

**Mental Wash: "I see. That's valuable information. I will take that information, and I will keep it in a special folder marked secret. Everyone knows, that is the best security there is."**

"Mark things in code so people trying to steal it won't know which file is the right file." Blake commented.

**Church: "I see."**

**Mental Wash: "Don't tell anyone I told you that."**

**Church: "Okay I won't."**

**Mental Wash: "if you tell someone the whole world could explode, and everyone would die, and the whole world could explode."**

"He takes Washington pretty seriously." Pyrrha commented.

**Church: "really?"**

**Mental wash: "Yes those orders came from the president of earth himself."**

"Earth is a planet in their universe right?" Jaune asked.

Weiss grumbled.

Ren nodded, "I believe it is their home planet."

"If this show is from an alternate universe why would it be on a different planet?" Weiss growled. "Why wouldn't it be Remnant."

"Well with the multiverse theory anything could be-" Ren started.

Weiss held up a hand showing him she wasn't having it.

**Church: "Actually you act a lot like you do on the outside."**

**Mental Wash: "I would like to think that's because I present myself in a very clear and consistent manner. Now if you will excuse me, I need to scare some people who are just trying to help me, and then go fight monsters and robots from the future. Freelancer power, activate!"**

**Mental Wash leaves.**

Blake laughed.

"Huntress power activate!" Ruby shouted.

"Huntress power activate!" Nora said at almost the exact same time.

Blakes smile turned upside down. "What has this show done."

**Church: "Yeah, okay, good luck with that."**

**Delta appears, as a normal person... but still green with mental Caboose next to him.**

**Delta: "Hello Church."**

"Huh?"

**Church: "Delta?"**

**Mental Caboose: "Yes, this is my new friend Delta. I believe he has information for you."**

**Church: "Awesome!"**

"So Delta is still there." Ren smiled. "That means he will know what Church is."

"And probably tell Washington." Blake added.

**Delta: "Unfortunately, I have been taken by the Meta. This is merely a memory I left in Caboose's mind to help you along your way."**

"Nevermind." Both Blake and Ren said.

**Church: "Well then how are you talking to me?"**

**Delta: "I am not. I merely used logic to determine what questions you would ask, and in what order. Then I left the appropriate responses."**

"That sounds like a stretch." Weiss commented.

"Delta is logical." Ren explained. "It could theoretically be done. I can sometimes predict what someone will say before they say it in some rare cases. Like a question. Everyone can do it. Delta is a program so it should be easy for him."

**Church: "Oh really."**

**Delta: "Yes. Really."**

**Church: "Okay I like Cheeseburgers."**

"Me too." Yang grinned.

**Delta: "stop trying to test me."**

"How would Delta have known he would say I like cheeseburgers?" Weiss asked.

"He probably didn't, I mean he probably knew Church would try to test him with something random." Ren explained.

**Church: "Empire state building."**

"Thats really random, empires building up their state." Pyrrha commented.

**Delta: "seriously stop."**

**Delta: "I left this memory in case you found it. Please tell Agent Washington, that memory is the key."**

**Mental Caboose: "Memory is the key."**

"So that's why Caboose was mumbling it." Pyrrha commented.

**Church: "Memory is the key? What does that mean?"**

**Delta: "Wash will know."**

Blake smiled, "Another mystery about him."

**Church: "Okay seriously, does it **_**have**_ **to be a riddle? Can't you just tell me what you want me to do? How hard would that be? I bet this is your fault somehow." **

"I see Church's complaint too. In a lot of stories characters are needlessly vague for the sake of the plot. Like in that one movie. War of the stars. The last warrior where the general didn't reveal her plans to anyone. Not even the guy that was on her side that was trying to save everyone on the ship because she wouldn't reveal her plans that had no reason to be hidden." Blake commented.

**Church turns to Mental Caboose.**

**Mental Caboose: "I just work here."**

**Church: "Well if you're in the Meta, then why don't you just help us from the inside?"**

"That is a good point." Ren commented.

**Delta: "Church, I have to be objective. The next time you see me, I may not want you to help me."**

**Delta fades away.**

"Cryptic." Yang commented.

"Tragic in a way." Ren added.

**Church pops out of Caboose **

**Church: "Delta, Delta wait, memory is the key? What about the Meta, what about-"**

**Grif: "Uh, **_**dude?"**_

Everyone tensed.

**The camera cut to show Wash and Simmons staring at him.**

**Simmons: "Yeah, turns out I'm not so good at distracting."**

**Church: "Wash, don't panic, I can explain."**

"One pretty weird explanation." Yang laughed.

"Especially to someone like him." Blake added.

**Grif: "Yeah, see when Simmons was boring you with random conversation about nerd stuff, he was really just trying to distract you from what the blue guy here was doing."**

**Sarge: "He means explain the fact that he's a ghost."**

**Grif: "Oh, right. Yeah, he can explain that part too."**

**Sarge: "Idiot"**

**The scene faded to black.**

"Next!" Nora shouted.

**—Atlas SS— Not Canon**

"You're an AI are you not?" Winter asked the scroll next to her.

"Yes. In an artificial body too! But just because I have gears instead of guts it doesn't mean I'm also not a person!" Penny replied from the scroll with a frown.

"I did not mean any insult." Winter sighed.

"None taken, that's just what friend Ruby said to me once." Penny grinned.

"Why do I have to baby sit you? You're in Vale! Thousands of miles away from Atlas." Winter growled.

"I am not a baby, nor do I require any attention of the sort. I do not see it as baby sitting. But I do notice that while I am doing this. I am inside." Penny replied.

Winter sighed, "What do you think of the AI?"

"They are fragments of a larger whole. The Alpha. You can't copy an AI for the most part. I assume all the copies are technical failures." Penny explained.

Winter nodded, "I should never have came to general Ironwood about this."

"Aren't you having fun! I enjoy this show!" Penny grinned.

Winter tipped the scroll over letting it face the table.

"Friend Winter? The scroll has fallen over, I cannot see." Penny explained.

Winter ignored her.

"Friend Winter!" Penny exclaimed.

Winter again ignored her.

"I assume something has happened, I will now emit a loud beeping sound to awake you. Unfortunately I may have to turn off my ears to do it." Penny said.

Winter realized what was about to happen.

"W- Wait!"

"_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"_

Winter held her ears hoping for it to stop soon, it was clear it wouldn't. Reaching over she hung up.

Her face then fell. _What is she going to do now that I hung up?_

* * *

**RESPONSE: For people complaining about how fast the upgrades and stuff are coming to them like Yangs bike Nora's grenades etc. those are valid and yes I know it's unrealistic but I also want to take into the fact that if I wanted it to be accurate I would never have them receive any of the upgrades because of the way this fanfiction is. This fanfiction could theoretically go on until Red vs Blue stops. Even with 25 seasons, 25 days is not enough time to come up with a design, buy materials for said design, likely wait longer to acquire certain materials(not to mention paying for them) then finally assemble them and makie sure it works. And let me remind you, Ruby isn't doing this the entire day.**

**If you want an explanation? Use the one I gave in this chapter.**

**Also does anyone remember/miss old obscure games like costume quest, mark of the ninja, fancy pants adventure, dungeon defenders, from dust, and Lord of the Rings War in the North?**


	13. S6E12 Reconstruction Chapter 12

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 13-Reconstruction Chapter 12**

"I'm really not looking forward for classes to start up again." Ruby sagged.

"Me neither." Yang added, "But at least the Tournament starts soon too."

"Classes don't start for another eight days." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Just two weeks." Ruby groaned, "They go by so fast."

"I can't go back to more of Professor Port's speeches." Nora groaned. "He just keeps talking! Crazy boring stories that aren't true."

Everyone looked at Nora quizzically.

Ruby opened her mouth "Uhhh-"

Ren made a motion with his hand that shut her up.

"You know, Professor Port isn't a complete fool." Weiss commented.

"What does that mean?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed, "He's actually surprisingly wise...in one specific case."

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked.

"After me and Ruby had an argument near the beginning of the year Professor Port gave me advice and convinced me that Professor Ozpin was right to appoint Ruby team leader." Weiss explained.

Ruby gasped, "Professor Port convinced you!? Why didn't you tell me! I never thanked him! Oh g- where is he?"

"Professor Port and the other teachers are meeting with Ozpin, something about keeping watch on something important." Jaune explained.

"The kitchen staff were talking about it when we got snacks." Pyrrha added.

Ruby looked down, "I need to thank him whenever I see him next, for me it was Professor Ozpin who gave me advice."

Weiss laughed, "Of course it was, well I'm glad he helped you."

Ruby smiled, "Me too."

"And of course I don't think it matters that you're team leader anymore." Weiss added.

"Because now you technically are a rank higher than Ruby." Blake quipped.

"That's not true! I'm not a higher rank." Weiss argued.

"That's not what I meant." Blake laughed.

"I know what you meant." Weiss snapped.

"We need to train as a toon sometime." Pyrrha said quickly changing the subject.

Jaune nodded, "Do you think the roof would fit all of us? Or would we need to train somewhere else?"

"The roof?" Yang asked.

"Me and Jaune train up there." Pyrrha explained, "The emerald forest would probably be a better place to train."

Jaune nodded.

"I still can't believe you thought I brought you up there to...do that." Pyrrha shook her head.

"I didn't know! I was sad and suddenly you bring me to a roof!" Jaune argued.

"So you thought I brought my friend who was a little troubled to kill himself!" Pyrrha laughed.

Jaune blushed and looked away, "uhhh lets just forget about that."

Yang and the rest of team RWBY were in fits of laughter.

Jaune growled and hit play.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 12" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Ruby hummed the theme silently.

**Director: "Dear Chairman."**

**Fade in to Caboose's mind **

**Director: "I too hold the protocol in the highest regard. The doctrine kept us **_**all**_ **safe durin' the great war. If you are insinuating Sir, that we violated it in any way, or that we were derelict in our duty to the military, well then I suggest you be direct, and tell me exactly how we did so."**

"The two are slowly getting angrier after each message." Pyrrha commented.

"I can guess how he did so." Ren chuckled, "He was given one AI and he copied it illegally making other AI. Then ran inhumane tests of his subjects causing many of their deaths and psychiatric problems."

**Cut to Church's ghost standing over Caboose's body, surrounded by everyone else **

**Washington: "What is going on."**

**Church: "Wash, stay calm. We can explain."**

**Washington: "I don't want explanations, I want the truth. Now. When were you gonna tell me about this?"**

"I like that." Blake smiled, "No explanation. The truth."

**Church: "Okay, maybe I should start from the beginning. You see, Caboose here, killed me by accident once. Well actually, more than once."**

**Caboose: "Not my fault. Tucker did it."**

"He's getting better." Pyrrha smiled.

**Church: "Shut up."**

**Washington: "He killed you. As in... dead."**

"I had trouble with it too." Weiss grumbled. "I still don't like that he came back from the dead."

"Me neither but I've accepted it." Blake added.

"I still don't see the problem." Yang said insinuating an argument.

"In many stories characters come back from the dead. And thats fine, when it's explained and the rules are set. In this show however, it was plot convenience, Church came back from the dead, Tex came back from the dead, Sarge almost came back from the dead. But no one else has. It doesn't make sense." Blake finished.

Weiss nodded, "Excellent explanation."

Yang sighed, "Fine."

**Sarge: "Then we reached an agreement. I built Blue over here a new body-"**

**Church: "Agreement? More like we kicked your ass, and you didn't have much of a choice of what you wanted to do."**

"Neither. Donut got himself captured and then they started making deals." Ren commented.

"In military terms I think that's an ass kicking, right Weiss?" Nora asked.

Weiss hummed in thought, "I guess so."

**Sarge: "Who kicked what now?"**

**Simmons: "What're you an idiot?"**

**Sarge: "You wanna take that back."**

**Church: "You guys totally gave up!"**

**Grif: "Bullshit."**

**Church: "That was the time that Texas kicked your asses all over-"**

**Washington: "Stop. Focus. How did you build him a body?"**

"I'm surprised he's not asking more about Church dying." Blake commented.

"Tex also got it pretty fast, she's a freelancer too." Yang shrugged.

**Sarge: "With a robot kit of course. I'd already used ours to build our helper. Lopez."**

**Simmons: "And a mighty fine job you did too, Sir."**

**Grif: "Yeheah, it's always great to have a helper no-one can understand."**

"I honestly think Ren understands Lopez better than they do." Pyrrha commented.

**Sarge: "Blue Team hadn't used theirs for some reason, and they even had an extra. We used that for your buddy uh, whatsername."**

Ren frowned.

**Washington: "And that didn't strike anyone as odd? That you would have a kit to build a robot that looks like a soldier?"**

"The Atlesian knights look pretty humanoid." Pyrrha commented.

"But not really, if you put them in a soldiers uniform you could still tell they were a robot." Jaune commented.

"I don't think it's possible even with Atlas's technology to make a robot that looks like a soldier, let alone a human." Weiss added.

Ruby held and hand to her mouth to hide her laughter.

**Simmons: "That's just standard issue equipment. Right?"**

**Washington: "**_**What? No.**_ **Have you ever run in to anyone else who has one?"**

**Simmons: "We don't really get out that often."**

"Yeah they were in blood gulch for at least a full 3 out of the 5 seasons." Ruby estimated.

**Sarge: "Okay, smart guy. If they're so rare, then why did Command send us upgraded ones when we were told to ship out to Rat's Nest?"**

**Church: "You guys went to Rat's Nest too?"**

"So that's where Church was stationed?" Ren mumbled.

"But sarge refused his orders do thats why none of them went." Jaune finished.

**Sarge: "I used some of the spare parts to spruce up Lopez."**

**Simmons: "Spare parts? Did you fix his voice thing?"**

**Sarge: "You know, I didn't even think about that until just this second. Kind of obvious in hindsight. Probably best not to mention it to him if you see him."**

**Simmons: "Meh, he wouldn't understand anyway."**

"He would understand perfectly." Weiss sighed, "He's a robot I'm sure he can change his language function any time he wants, I admire the fact that he doesn't so he doesn't have to talk to them." Weiss smiled.

"You're an evil person." Ruby frowned.

**Church: "Your team sucks."**

**Sarge: "At least our robot isn't the leader of our team. Bluebot."**

**Caboose finally wakes up and springs in to the conversation **

**Caboose: "Hey! That's not nice. He means us right?"**

Pyrrha grinned, "I'm glad he's ok, I would have been disappointed if he was knocked out for a few episodes."

**Church: "Yes, and shut up."**

**Washington: "Stop it! I can't stand this. No more bickering. You have to be the most immature soldiers I've ever met!"**

Weiss and Blake nodded.

**Grif: "Your face is immature."**

Nora laughed.

"What a terrible insult." Weiss commented, "He can't even see his face."

**Washington: "Shut up. From now on everyone just keep quiet and don't talk unless I ask you a question. That's an order. I need to figure this out."**

**Sarge: "Hold on, you can't order us around!"**

**Washington: "Yes, I can."**

**Sarge: "What's your rank?"**

**Washington: "Hmy rank? You still don't get it, do you? H-you think you're real soldiers? You're not. You guys are nothing."**

"Harsh." Yang commented.

**Grif: "Whatever. Your face is... nothing."**

**Washington: "We used your outposts as testing grounds. **_**Practice**_**. You never noticed that you never had anything to do unless a Freelancer showed up, or you made a call to Command?"**

"So that's why they were there!" Jaune grinned, "We were kind of right it was a test."

"We thought they were testing weapons and armor. And the teleporters." Ren pointed out.

Weiss frowned, "I'm not sure they're much of a test though. They're all pretty bad at being soldiers."

Blake snorted.

"It's cruel, they thought they were fighting a war but are only a test." Pyrrha frowned.

**Sarge: "...You're makin' that up."**

Pyrrha shook her head.

Ruby sighed, "I don't think he is."

**Washington: "Am I? Think about it. Name one thing that ever happened to you that wasn't directly preceded by Command calling you, or sending someone to your base. One thing. ...Anything? No? I thought so. You three go assess the vehicles. See if you can find some trail of the Meta while you're at it."**

"That can't be completely true can it?" Pyrrha asked. "There has to be something they did."

"I'm trying to think of something." Ruby frowned.

"I got nothing." Jaune added.

"Nothing comes to mind." Ren added.

"All of it was a conspiracy!" Nora flourished.

**Simmons: "Ooh, finally a take-charge leader! I like it!"**

"He just completely ignored what Washington said!" Ruby shouted, "Their entire lives for the past however long they were in blood gulch was a lie!"

Pyrrha nodded, "It's a huge flip to what they knew."

**Sarge and Grif: "Shut up."**

**Washington: "Church, get back in your armor. You're just going to draw attention to yourself like that."**

**Church: "Fine. But first-"**

**Washington: "No, no first, get in your armor."**

"He's just accepted that Church is dead." Weiss huffed.

**Church: "I really think I should tell you what it is-"**

**Washington: "Sh."**

**Church: "**_**I have a message from Delta."**_

**Washington: "Delta? Why didn't you tell me?"**

Ruby shook her head and glanced at Weiss. "Weiss you act exactly like Washington sometimes."

"I do not have the slightest clue of what you're talking about."

**Church: "Oh come on, seriously?"**

**Washington: "How did you get in contact with him?"**

**Church: "He left a message for me in Caboose's head. Actually for me to give to you. I guess he figured out I would get in there and find it."**

**Washington: "How would he know that? Did he know what you are?"**

Ren hummed in agreement of the question.

**Church: "Well **_**I**_ **didn't tell him. But he seemed pretty smart. Maybe he just put two and two together."**

**Caboose: "Four!"**

"Woah when did he get up." Nora commented.

Pyrrha laughed and shook her head.

**Church: "That wasn't a test."**

**Caboose: "Yes it was I won A-plus."**

Pyrrha chuckled again, "I can't just not smile whenever Caboose talks. He's so innocent and lovable."

"A lovable idiot." Weiss commented.

"Take idiot out and you're correct." Pyrrha chided.

**Washington: "What was the message?"**

**Church: "He said "Memory is the key."**

**Washington: "Memory is the key. Did he say anything else?"**

**Church: "Nothin' important."**

**Caboose: "Memory is the key? What does **_**that**_ **mean?"**

"Memory." Ren frowned, "This trilogy is called the recollection trilogy. Reconstruction could relate to that as well. Reconstructing a memory. Remembering."

Blake nodded, "Memory is the key is probably a much more important line than we think. Recovery one also relates to memory if you think about it. Recovering a memory."

"I guess we found the theme." Jaune shrugged.

**Church: "He said Wash would know."**

**Washington: "Memory is the key."**

**Church: "Yeah I know, it didn't make any sense to me either. Just sounded like some kind of stupid riddle or somethin'."**

**Washington: "Gather your gear. We're leaving. Now."**

"Wash did know." Jaune commented.

**Caboose: "I think he's angry because of what you said to him."**

**Church: "Hihyeah. If I knew it was gonna make him leave I would've said it sooner."**

**Cut to Wash arriving at the Reds and an overturned jeep **

**Washington: "What's the status of the vehicles? Report."**

"Fuuuucked up." Yang laughed, "The Meta threw them all everywhere I bet all are totaled."

**Grif: "You could have asked nicely."**

**Washington: "You're right, I could. Report."**

Blake and Weiss laughed.

"I'm beginning to see why you like Washington so much." Weiss smiled.

**Sarge: "They're all busted. We could probably fix one by takin' parts from all the others. That's one of my specialties. Gonna take a while though."**

"That's what I did." Yang commented. "Whenever Bumblebee needed repairs I just found broken bikes and fixed her up that way."

**Washington: "How long?"**

**Sarge: "Couple-a days."**

**Washington: "No time. We need to start moving ASAP. And we need six seats. You're gonna have to get me two jeeps in a few hours."**

**Sarge: "No can do. Not gonna happen."**

**Washington: "Then we'll have to get them somewhere else. And I know exactly where we can find them."**

**Church: "Why, where are we going?"**

"He is really in a hurry." Pyrrha commented.

**Washington: "Delta was right. Memory **_**is**_ **the key."**

**Church: "But what does that mean?"**

**Washington: "It means that only one thing remembers everything about these A.I. and where they come from. It will know how to stop them. We need to unlock the Alpha."**

"I knew he knew something!" Nora shouted, "Lying liar he knew the Alpha wasn't a myth!"

**Church: "The Alpha?"**

**Washington: "And that means we're going home. ...We're going to Command."**

**The scene faded to black.**

"Command!" Ruby shouted, "Ohh we're going to see Vic in person!"

"Vic was a computer remember?" Jaune asked.

Ruby's smile died, "Oh right."

"I wonder how they'll get up there." Ren commented. "In the Blood Gulch Chronicles intro we saw that command was a space station."

"All those idiots in space." Yang laughed, "Don't the eggheads in Atlas say space has no gravity? How would that even work?"

Weiss shrugged, "Space is so far down on the list of importance in Atlas I doubt anyone cares. It's not like we have the technology to go there, all dust fails."

"Can we come back to this later?" Pyrrha asked. "They're going to command to unlock the alpha. The original AI they copied all the others from."

Ren nodded, "And thats where the Meta is probably going. If he gets the Alpha which is considered a Smart AI he will be as Washington said. Damn near unstoppable."

Pyrrha grimaced, "I wonder if they'll get there before him."

Blake nodded, "I think they will, and with how they established Washington doesn't want an AI in his head ever again I suspect he will put the Alpha in himself to stop the Meta."

"Spoilers!" Ruby shouted.

"It's a guess." Blake said calmly.

"You're probably right." Ren added.

Ruby groaned. "Talk about space! No spoilers!"

"Let's just play the next episode." Weiss suggested.

Jaune nodded and did so.

* * *

**My pm's/Reviews are open to**

**-Suggestions for this FanFiction**

**-Advice on writing**

**-Reviews**

**-Pointing out any and all mistakes**

**-Questions, any and all**

**-the worst thing(s) about this story**

**-the best thing(s) about this story**

**-how I can fix the worst things**

**-how I can improve the best things**

**-any and all nit picks/small things that you don't like**

**-Thanks!**

**Wonder if anyone's noticed my new profile picture. Its from 99 nights which is a Japanese style game, which means it's technically an anime style game. Which also means I have an anime profile picture. Therefore by the law of Syllogism my opinion is not valid.**


	14. S6E13 Reconstruction Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

**It's weird how the version of "Now that we've come so far" at the end of season 10 is slightly different than the version on the itunes store. I really want the season 10 ending version because it sounds better to me.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 14- Reconstruction Chapter 13**

"I like that the episodes are longer." Pyrrha smiled. "I hope it is a trend that will continue."

"I think it will, we've come from two to three minute long episodes to seven or higher." Ren commented.

"Yeah the longer the better." Yang grinned.

Weiss scoffed, "Really?"

Yang frowned, "What?"

Ruby sighed, "Its gotten to the point where she doesn't even realize it anymore."

"What are you guys?- oh! Longer th-" she burst into a fit of laughter, "I didn't even mean to."

Weiss shook her head, "What is with you and the innuendos."

"Donut 2.0" Jaune quipped.

Yang shrugged, "I don't know, It's funny seeing your faces when I make one."

"**Reconstruction Chapter 13" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Chairman: "Dear Director."**

**Fade in to Valhalla outpost 17-B. Slowly the camera pans down ask the chairman talks to reveal a car chase.**

**Chairman: "Our laws are not designed to outline every possible infraction that may take place! However the spirit of the law is clear. Blatant disregard for the safety and well-being of our citizens, in any form, will always be a punishable offense, regardless of how well, or by whom that offense has been justified."**

"A lot like our laws in Atlas." Weiss commented.

"The same in Mistral." Ren replied, "and here."

"What about Vacuo?" Ruby asked.

"Vacuo is Vacuo as Sun puts it." Blake explained.

Yang grinned "I bet Sun puts it-"

"Yang!" Ruby complained.

**The Reds are in the lead car, being fired upon.**

"This looks so cool!" Nora grinned.

"I love car chases in movies." Jaune added, "Car chases with turrets is even better."

"Like a Spruce Willis movie on steroids." Yang laughed.

**Simmons: "Here they come!"**

**Sarge: "Simmons, what're you waitin' for? Shoot 'em!"**

**Simmons: "I can't, the stupid gun is jammed!"**

**Sarge: "Step on it, Grif."**

**Grif: "Yeah, no shit!"**

**We get a good look at the front of the jeep.**

"They are getting fucked up." Yang commented.

**Sarge: "Whose idea was it to steal a jeep from these guys anyway?"**

**Cut to Wash and the Blues watching **

**Washington: "Nuhh, I **_**knew**_ **this plan wouldn't work."**

**Church: "We all knew this plan wouldn't work. None of our plans ever work."**

"That's true, maybe they should plan better." Weiss laughed.

"We make good plans don't we!" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"We certainly adapt well." Blake chuckled, "We were able to fight off Torchwick in the stolen Paladin."

Jaune perked up, "I still don't get how that wasn't a bigger deal. A paladin got stolen by Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. It rampages on a highway just barreling through cars and all it got was one new segment."

"Atlas didn't want to cause a panic and it was dealt with quickly." Weiss explained. "And since then I've assumed Professor Ozpin made sure we weren't punished."

"Best Headmaster ever." Ruby grinned.

Jaune nodded, "But still, what about all the people in those cars?"

Ruby's grin fell, "I- I don't know."

"Reports show no deaths." Ren explained, "Safety protocols in the cars and quick medical response must have saved them."

Jaune nodded, "That's good, still it doesn't make a lot of sense. But I'm happy everyone's ok."

Pyrrha nodded, "Me too, it was a crazy night apparently. Weren't Neptune and Sun involved too?"

Team RWBY nodded.

"They abandoned us for noodles." Ruby grumbled.

**Caboose: "That's why we carry guns."**

**Washington: "**_**We can get a car, no problem. We're better with vehicles than the Blues, let us handle this.**_ **Why did I even listen to them?"**

Blake chuckled, "He so annoyed with them all, especially the Reds."

"That was a good impression of Sarge." Pyrrha added.

**Church: "I told you not to."**

**Washington: "Yeah, well, I already stopped listening to **_**you**_ **three bases ago."**

**Caboose: "Well that's not very-"**

**Washington: "And I **_**never**_ **started listening to **_**you**_**."**

Blake continued to laugh.

**The chase continues, Sarge and crew crash into some crates sending them flying.**

**Sarge: "Force them into the wall."**

**Grif: "On it!"**

**Grif shoves them into the base**

"That was a great move. Now they're trapped." Weiss commented.

**Grif: "Where'd they go!?"**

**Sarge: "Did ya lose 'em?"**

**Grif: "Looks like it."**

**They skid to a stop as the other car works its way through the base **

"Ohhh no." Ruby mumbled.

**Sarge: "What in Sam Hell? I don't believe it."**

**Grif: "Well Sarge, I guess you owe me an apology. Turns out I'm not such a bad driver after-"**

**The other jeep emerges from the base right in front of them **

**Grif: "...all."**

Everyone began to chuckle.

"A good rule of thumb is to never assume you lose whoever's chasing you." Blake commented.

**The other jeep's gunner turns the turret toward them, complete with dramatic gun cock **

**Grif: "Aw come on, what the fuck!"**

"Grif isn't a bad driver." Pyrrha commented, "He's doing pretty good avoiding them."

**The Blues watch the chase resume **

**Caboose: "Aw man. That jeep has a really big gun."**

**Church: "Don't get any ideas."**

Jaune laughed, "That's a great callback."

**Washington: "*sigh* Well I guess I'd better get down there and save them. I'm really starting to hate this part of the job."**

"Yeah I was wondering why they weren't helping. They could at least try shooting at the pursuing jeep." Weiss commented.

**Caboose: "Well at least you're getting a lot of practice at it."**

Pyrrha grinned, "I love that Caboose is an optimist."

**Washington: "Don't patronize me."**

**Church: "You know, if we let one or two of 'em die we could probably all squeeze in to one car. Just saying, you should think about it."**

**Caboose: "Oh, and if enough of us die, we can fit on a motorcycle!"**

"Can't fault his math." Yang laughed.

"You can fault his ethics." Ren replied.

**Church: "Alright good, he's gone. Caboose, you stay here, I'll be right back."**

**Caboose: "You're leaving?"**

**Church: "Yeah."**

**Church leaves his body again. **

**Church: "For some reason he doesn't want me to see Tex's body. I'm gonna go try to find her."**

Yang grinned, "I knew it, I knew she would come back."

"We don't know if she will yet." Ren explained.

"Come on we all know Tex has to come back. She has to, no way she's dead." Yang explained. "Deader- you know what I mean."

**Caboose: "Um... Don-, don't leave me here with your body. **_**It stares at me, and I don't like it."**_

**Church: "You'll be fine."**

**Church leaves **

**Church's body: *humming sound***

**Caboose: "Stop it."**

"That's really creepy." Ruby cringed.

Nora nodded.

**Back to the chase! **

**Simmons: "Got it!"**

**Grif: "Great, you unjammed the gun? How 'bout you shoot 'em!?"**

**Sarge: "Grif, just get us out of this!"**

**Grif: "Hold on, I wanna try something. I think I can make this jump!"**

"Oh kickass!" Yang grinned.

"Do it do it do it!" Nora shouted.

**Sarge: "Are you insane?"**

**Grif: "Yeah, fuck this, **_**brakes!"**_

**They skid to a sideways stop at the edge of a cliff.**

"Oh come on!" Yang complained.

"What a baby, he could have made that!" Nora sagged.

**Grif: "Uhuh, we're really high."**

"Maybe he has a fear of heights? Not that uncommon." Jaune defended.

"Getting high is fun!" Nora grinned.

"Uh what?" Blake asked.

"Getting high in the air is fun?" Nora replied.

Blake nodded relieved, "Got it, thought you said something else."

**The enemy jeep can't slow down and jumps off the cliff as Simmons shoots at it, destroying it in a blaze of glory.**

**Simmons: "Yeah, got him!"**

"That was awesome!" Nora grinned.

"Simmons One Grif Zero." Yang added.

**Washington: "You idiots! We needed that jeep!"**

"That jeep was going to kill them?" Nora pointed out.

**Grif: "Uh yeah, and **_**we**_ **needed not to die? What's your point?"**

Nora nodded, "Exactly."

**Washington: "There's still six of us. Where're we gonna get another vehicle?"**

**A hornet rises up behind Wash, and everyone turns to look at it**

"That's a one seater." Yang pointed out.

"That's what you're focusing on?" Nora asked.

Yang shrugged and nodded.

**Washington: "...oh."**

**Grif: "Hey, dude? In the future, don't ask for shit."**

**Cut to the base, with a couple mooky guards guarding it and watching on **

**Guard 1: "Looks like the Hornet's gonna get 'em."**

"Whats with this show and naming vehicles after animals?" Ruby asked, "Warthog, Hornet, they could have at least picked something cool."

"Hornet is pretty cool." Yang commented, "Not as cool as bumblebee but still."

"Hornet sounds way better than bumblebee." Ruby pointed out, "Maybe you can rename your motorcycle after what I did to it."

"Ruby, thanks for what you did to my baby but no. It's staying bumblebee." Yang explained.

"Isn't bumblebee yours and Blake's duo move?" Weiss asked Yang.

Yang nodded, "Yeah because Black and Yellow."

"Duo move?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby grinned, "We made up moves for each of us. Me and Weiss are Ice flower. Weiss and Blake are checkmate, blake and me are Ladybug, weiss and Yang are freezer burn, and finally me and Yang's team move is...hmm we never thought of one." Ruby frowned.

"You guys have names for all your team moves but what do you guys do?" Jaune asked taking out a notepad.

"We do a...duo move. Like freezer burn is when Weiss makes ice all over the ground and Yang fire punches it to blind our enemies with steam!" Ruby grinned.

Jaune nodded, "Guys I think this is a great idea, we need to do this."

Nora nodded, "Yeah!"

"It would be great for the tournament." Pyrrha smiled.

Ren nodded in agreement.

"Ruby we really need to make up a move for us." Yang commented.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I have a name idea though...Gold Rose!"

Yang nodded, "I like that, ohh! Maybe I can jump on your scythe and you launch me towards and enemy and I destroy them in one punch."

Ruby grinned, "That's awesome!" Ruby said as she wrote it down.

**Guard 2: "Yeah. They blew up our jeep though. That kinda sucks."**

**Guard 1: "And they killed two of our friends, right?"**

**Guard 2: "Oh yeah that too."**

**Guard 1: "Still I think -"**

**Church enters the guard. ...ew **

**Guard 1: "Heagurgurk!"**

**Guard 2: "You okay?"**

**Church: "Me?"**

**Guard 2: "Yeah you. What was that noise?"**

**Church: "I didn't, hear any noise."**

"Church is still a bad liar." Blake sighed.

"And he can't not act suspicious." Yang added.

"I think being a bad liar is a good trait." Pyrrha commented.

**Guard 2: "It sounded like-"**

**Church: "I sneezed."**

**Guard 2: "You sneezed."**

**Church: "Yeah, so anyway, I'm gonna go in the base now, gonna go do some patrolling in there. You know how it goes. Standard ops stuff. Okay seeya."**

**Guard 2: "What're you talkin' about, the CO said to stay out here. Make sure no-one gets **_**in**_ **the base."**

**Church: "Oh it's okay. I uh, I spoke to the Sergeant. He gave me special orders."**

**Guard 2: "Okay, yeah. Wait, you mean the Captain?"**

**Church: "Huh? Yeah right. That guy. Whatever."**

Blake shook her head.

**Church enters the base and we return to the Reds in all kinds of deep shit **

**Simmons: "Run!"**

**Wash looks to the base and sees one of the guards (actually Church) enter it, and radios Caboose **

**Washington: "Dammit. Caboose! What is Church doing?"**

"Wow, can't believe he already knows church is up to something." Jaune commented.

"He's smart." Blake grinned. "Smartly suspicious of Church."

**Caboose: "Oh, uh, doing? Uh why nothing Agent Washington he's just standing next to me watching you get killed by the giant spaceship."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Washington: "Oh really. Can you put him on then?"**

**Caboose: "Oh, I don't think so, um, we're, we're playing a game. Uh called, who can hold still the longest. Uhm, it's a fun game we-"**

**An explosion shakes the cliff they're on enough that Church's empty body falls over backward **

**Caboose: "...I'm going to have to call you back"**

**The scene fades to black**

"I wonder who can win in a game like that." Jaune commented.

"Ren or Blake." Yang said simply.

"I think I would have a chance at winning." Weiss commented, "but it's pointless so I won't try."

"Nice save." Yang laughed.

"I could definitely win." Ruby grinned.

Yang snorted, "You? Ok Ruby."

Ruby huffed, "I can! Ren taught me to meditate I can do it."

Ren chuckled, "The point of meditation is to be calm, not to win a game."

Blake grimaced, "Reading is my form of meditation, I used to love going to the public library. Until I was kicked out for 'Causing a disturbance.'' Blake shook her head.

"Were your ears the '_disturbance_?'" Yang sighed, already knowing the answer.

Ruby gasped.

"Absolutely despicable." Pyrrha growled.

Yang nodded, "Things have changed a little though, the racists aren't that open now. When are you going to take off the ribbon Blake? You don't need it."

"The racists are afraid that they'll be insulting a White Fang member, and I have the ribbon off now." Blake said gesturing to her ears.

Ruby grinned, "So _cuuuute!"_

"I meant in public." Yang sighed.

"When the rest of your species decides not to cause a scene because they have no problem with the Faunus and not because the White Fang has scared them into not saying anything." Blake explained.

"Come on Blakey! you need to have some claws pussy cat! strut down the street like a cat without a care in the world" Yang tried to joke.

Blake frowned but grinned in her head, "Yang you were bordering on racist before but after today I have decided you have crossed the line. You are now a racist."

Yang's smile fell "You don't mean that."

"I do" Blake smirked

"what! No! No please Blake don't give me that title I'm not a racist!"

"Too late!"

"Blake pleaaaaasssseee!"

Blake shook her head.

Ruby and Weiss shook their heads.

"Sometimes I think we need popcorn every time your team starts to talk." Ren commented to Ruby.

Ruby laughed, "at least what they're doing isn't real. We haven't had a real argument since Blake was obsessed with the White Fang."

Ren nodded, "Well their shenanigans are interrupting the show."

Ruby nodded, "Blake! Yang! We're about to start the next episode."

Yang groaned as Blake laughed.

"Ok fine we're ready!" Yang replied.

Jaune nodded and pressed play.

* * *

**My pm's/Reviews are open to**

**-Suggestions for this FanFiction**

**-Advice on writing**

**-Reviews**

**-Pointing out any and all mistakes**

**-Questions, any and all**

**-the worst thing(s) about this story**

**-the best thing(s) about this story**

**-how I can fix the worst things**

**-how I can improve the best things**

**-any and all nit picks/small things that you don't like**

**-Thanks!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please criticize and let me know what you think. I am a little worried some people will get annoyed with all the conversations the team has that don't relate to Red vs blue. Let me know if you don't like it or if you do and are ok with it please.**


	15. S6E14 Reconstruction Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

**This next bit was greatly inspired by the Internet box. Also I'm glad you like the conversations between the team members. I really try to make sure they are realistic and in character. Let me know if I ever go OOC.**

**P.S- Nora is the hardest character to write lines for. I can't think in her craziness, and I can't just give her random crazy lines. I keep rewatching scenes with her and its hard to come up with stuff for her. Mini rant about how great they wrote Nora. So unique.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 15- Reconstruction Chapter 14**

"Blake I am now Yang 2.0 aka the non racist Yang."

"Yang you do realize I was joking right? I know you aren't racist. You're just an idiot sometimes."

"Well that warms the heart, thank you." Yang grinned placing a hand over her heart.

"Does the 2.0 version of you come with any other upgrades?" Weiss asked. "Like less annoying, more focused on school work...anything?"

"That's Yang 3.0." Yang explained.

"When do we get 3 P-"

"Never."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"We ready?" Jaune asked.

Everyone nodded.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 14" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Do you guys care if we think of duo moves before the episode starts?" Jaune asked team RWBY.

"Didn't you just ask if we were ready?" Ruby asked.

"W- well actually I'm not as ready as I thought I was." Jaune stammered.

Yang waved a hand, "It's fine, we can help."

Weiss nodded, "And at some point we need to think of duo moves for the Toon. And maybe even trio moves, or even quad moves? But with-"

"Am I this bad with weapons?" Ruby asked Yang and Blake.

The two nodded.

"Hey Weiss?" Pyrrha asked stopping her ramblings.

"Hmm?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe we can do this another day, when we all train." Pyrrha smiled.

Weiss huffed, "Can I at least do duo moves since they're fresh in my mind?"

Pyrrha nodded, "That would be grand."

"But after us!" Nora grinned.

"I already thought of some names." Jaune smiled, "Me and Pyrrha's can be Arkos cause you know..Nikos and Arc."

Pyrrha smiled, "I like it, what would our move be?"

Jaune waved a hand in dismissal "Let's just do names for now. If we think of team moves it will take forever and we won't ever get to watch the episode."

Yang nodded.

"Anyway, That's uhh...that's actually all I have." Jaune frowned.

"You only thought of one for you and Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

Yang grinned and opened her mouth, but Blake put a hand over it stopping her.

Jaune blushed, "It's hard coming up with names."

Nora grinned, "Oh! I have some! Me and Pyrrha can be Girl power and me and Ren can be flower power!"

"Both have power in them." Jaune pointed out.

"Well yeah because I'm in it." Nora chuckled. "Electricity."

Jaune nodded. "Ok Girl power and uhh... Flower Power. You guys ok with it?"

"I like it." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Couldn't argue with her if I tried." Ren added.

Yang started laughing, "H- Hey you know what? Jaune you and Ren can have a duo move called Martial Arcs."

Team RWBY groaned bar Yang who was laughing.

"You're so quick witted in the worst way!" Weiss groaned.

"...I like Martial Arcs." Jaune chuckled.

Ren nodded, "I do too, that was a clever pun Yang."

"NO!" Ruby shouted, "Please don't encourage her."

"Yes!" Yang cheered.

"So that just leaves You and Nora, and finally me and Pyrrha." Ren explained.

"Jaune and Nora could be Hammerfell." Blake suggested.

"That sounds awesome!" Nora grinned. "But can it be Hammerfell power?"

"No." Jaune chuckled, "Ok that just leaves Pyrrha and Ren...any suggestions?"

"...This is hard." Ruby complained.

"What about-"

As everyone suggested different names Blake chuckled to herself.

_I wonder if I should tell them they're shipping themselves? How would they react?_

_Yangs face would be incredible. As well as Weiss's. Ruby would probably be the most embarrassed. That would be cute and extremely funny. Ren would likely have no reaction. Nora would argue that her and Ren aren't together together even though they're kidding themselves. Jaune and Pyrrha? Pyrrha would be optimistic and Jaune would probably be like Ruby and stammer._

_...WAIT! Ruby and Yang came up with one! Gross gross gross! Oh god! Don't picture it don't p-_

Blake gagged.

"You ok Blake?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah you look a little green." Yang added.

Blake shook her head. "I'm fine." She swallowed the bile that had risen up at the image.

_Anyone who ships pairings like that are absolutely disgusting. On second thought I probably shouldn't tell them. This will just be my little secret. And joke heh heh heh._

Blake chuckled to herself again. "What about Rykos?"

Everyone stopped talking.

"I like it." Pyrrha grinned. "I think all the names are great but Rykos has a nice ring to it."

"A lot like Arkos." Jaune pointed out.

Blake shrugged.

"Well I think we got all that out of the way." Yang grumbled. "Lets start the episode already!"

**Director: "Dear Chairman."**

**Fade in to the jeep being chased by the Hornet**

**Director: "Sir while I appreciate your concern, allow me to correct you in one area. I value all our subjects' well being, but I revere above all else our ability to continue as a species; our ability to survive. And no committee, no **_**bureaucrat**_**, will **_**ever**_ **convince me otherwise."**

"What is he talking about?" Weiss complained. "Every message he starts off normal but then goes off on a crazy tangent about some quasi philosophical nonsense that doesn't relate to anything."

"There have to be other messages we aren't seeing." Jaune commented.

Blake sighed, "What the director is saying is interesting characterization but Weiss is right. It makes no sense."

"That could be the point." Ren pointed out. "He avoids questions and responds with whatever he deems is a correct response. I don't think its a mistake."

"I don't either." Weiss stated. "My complaint is with the director not the show."

**Grif: "Hey I have a question, why do we agree to come along on these things if we're just gonna be the decoy the whole time?"**

**Washington: "Looks like you have it under control. I'll be right back."**

Blake chuckled.

"I don't think they have it under control." Ren pointed out.

**Cut to inside the base **

**Church: "Tex? Tex are you here? Tex come on. Tex! Allison?"**

"Allison?" Ruby questioned.

"It's Tex's name." Ren explained. "It's been mentioned a few times before."

"Oh." Ruby blushed.

**Dramatic gun cock **

**Guard 2: "Alright, freeze."**

"Such a bad liar." Blake sighed.

"Still a great quality." Pyrrha grinned.

**Church: "ahw, what?"**

**Guard 2: "They told us to be on the lookout for someone acting odd, and **_**you're**_ **acting odd. So hands up."**

"Finally a good soldier." Weiss grinned.

"The one soldier who denied Washington access to the site was also a good soldier." Ren pointed out.

"Oh right, I forgot about him." Weiss shrugged.

**Church: "hehey, buddy, come on. You don't need to be like all..."**

**Wash enters behind the guard and knocks him out. **

**Church: "...knocked out Thanks Wash."**

Blake grinned.

"I'm surprised he didn't quickly say oh the back of my head. I was waiting for it." Jaune frowned.

"They can't overuse that joke, then it would get boring." Blake explained.

Jaune nodded, "Makes sense."

**Washington: "Church, is that you in there?"**

**Church: "Uh yeah, one sec-"**

**Church appears next to the guy he was previously inhabiting **

**Church: "There."**

**Guard 1: "What happened? I feel kinda..."**

**Guard 1 falls over**

"Church still doesn't understand the power he has with his ability." Blake sighed, "Imagine if that was someones semblance, they could take over someones body."

"What if someone does have that semblance. We would never know!" Nora flourished.

"That's scary." Ruby mumbled, "But I would know if one of you guys were being possessed!"

"How?" Blake asked.

Jaune and Yang chuckled.

"Ruby will know the instant something is different with you." Jaune explained.

**Washington: "What do you think you're doing in here?"**

**Church: "I had to see Tex's body I uh, ...she's like me Wash."**

**Washington: "I know all about her Church. Come on, you're not gonna find anything in here."**

"How would he know all about her?" Blake asked.

Ren hummed, "That's interesting."

**Church: "But where is she? She should be here right? I mean, shouldn't she?"**

Yang sighed, "She should. I mean come on she's a ghost."

"She probably left a while ago." Pyrrha suggested. "It would make sense. I don't think she would be happy inhabiting another canyon."

Yang laughed, "You're probably right."

**Washington: "We've all lost people Church. What's important, is that you remember her."**

"That's sweet." Pyrrha smiled.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah."

"It's always important to remember good things." Nora added.

Ren perked up and began writing what Nora said down.

**Washington: "And what's even more important is that you don't slow me down while I'm in the middle of a mission!"**

Blake laughed.

**Sound of explosion **

**Washington: "What now!?"**

**Cut to Wash and ghost Church standing outside the base watching the chase. Back and forth the reds go in the warthog as rockets nearly miss them.**

**Washington: "What is going on out here?"**

**Sarge: "What does it look like?"**

**Grif: "We're running from the stupid plane!"**

"The hornet is completely ignoring two completely stationary targets." Weiss commented.

"Probably because they see the vehicle with a turret is the bigger threat." Ren explained.

**Washington: "Well, we need to leave. We have a Warthog at Blue Base. We'll take that and you follow me."**

**Sarge: "What about the ship!?"**

**Washington: "Well, take it down!"**

**Sarge: "**_**Not that simple!"**_

**Grif: "If it's so easy, why don't you do it?"**

"I bet he can." Blake grinned.

**Washington: "Fine."**

Blake grinned even wider.

**Wash fires at the ship to get its attention, and starts running, in a gunfight with it **

"It doesn't look like he's doing much." Jaune commented.

**Church: "Should we help him?"**

**Grif: "We could, or we could take bets on how long he's gonna live. I got ten bucks that says it's less than a minute."**

**Church: "I'll take that action."**

Pyrrha shook her head.

"You two wanna make a bet?" Jaune asked.

Ren and Yang shook their heads.

"We all know Washington is going to be a total badass and take down the airship." Yang explained.

"No point in betting." Ren added.

**Wash manoeuvers himself up on a cliff and shoots a fusion coil in to the grav lift Church rode on earlier which throws it at the ship, and he then blows the fusion coil up next to it with a well placed battle rifle shot. **

"Yang you were right. Total badass." Blake commented.

Everyone else nodded.

**The Hornet begins beeping and eventually it crashes. In well under a minute **

**Washington: "Okay, **_**now**_ **can we go?"**

**As he says this the Hornet falls behind him**

"Real badasses don't look at explosions." Nora grinned.

**Cut to everyone gathered outside the blue base **

**Washington:"Alright, I need suggestions. The Freelancer Command Facility is an underground complex of secure bunkers and fortified chambers. Let's put our heads together and see if we can figure out a way to get in there."**

Ren frowned, "I guess what we saw in space was not the command center."

**Grif: "I have an idea."**

**Washington: "And 'let's not do it' is not an acceptable plan."**

Blake and Weiss chuckled.

**Grif: "Oh. Well you probably should have said **_**that**_ **before you asked for suggestions."**

**Washington: "Next idea."**

"The best way would be to find a lowly guarded entrance first and then work on how they would get in after that." Blake commented.

"I thought he was with Command. Why can't he just ask to go in." Ruby asked.

"Command tried to have him killed remember? In the mini series." Ren explained. "He said they could trust him as far as south. And after he...took care of her he basically went rogue."

"But why?" Ruby asked.

"They didn't really give him much of a choice." Blake shrugged. "They wouldn't let him in anywhere. I think he only cares about stopping the Meta from becoming even more powerful."

**Simmons: "Why don't we **_**call**_ **Command, and ask them what the proper procedure is for invading their headquarters?"**

"I thought he was the smart one?" Nora said furrowing her brows.

**Washington: "Next."**

**Sarge: "How about we build a makeshift nuclear device, and blow the entire place to kingdom-"**

**Washington: "No. We have to get **_**in**_ **there."**

"The alpha." Weiss answered.

**Simmons: "Why?"**

**Washington: "'Cause we need to unlock the Alpha."**

**Simmons: "The what?"**

**Church: "It's the main A.I. from Project Freelancer. You know all the A.I.s that we've been dealing with over the years? It's where they were all copied from originally."**

**Simmons: "You can't copy an A.I."**

Ren frowned.

"Well they did." Nora chuckled, "There's always a way to break the rules."

Ren perked up again. _She's on fire today. _He thought as he jotted that one down as well.

**Grif: "The **_**main one?**_ **Fuck that. Those things have caused all of our problems. Why would we go looking for the main boss one?"**

**Church: "That's a good question. Agent Washington? Do you wanna answer that?"**

**Washington: "You'll understand everything soon enough."**

"He's just as vague as Ozpin." Yang grumbled.

Blake nodded, "At least Professor Ozpin seems to have a reason for his vagueness. It's annoying that Washington is being Vague but I think he has a reason too."

"It's still so cool how they sound the same." Ruby grinned.

**Simmons: "We're not going."**

**Washington: "What? You have to go."**

**Simmons: "Not really."**

**Washington: "We can't infiltrate Headquarters with just three people. You're coming. That's an order."**

**Grif: "Order? You're not our Commanding Officer. We don't even know what rank you are."**

"For once Grif's insubordination is justified." Weiss chuckled.

**Washington: "I'm a Freelancer!"**

"That's also not a rank." Weiss pointed out.

**Grif: "Not a rank dude."**

Weiss grinned and nodded.

**Simmons: "The other Freelancers never gave orders, they just offered to trade favors."**

**Washington: "Okay, then let's bargain. What do you want."**

**The Reds conference, with random mumbling between the real words **

**Grif: "Three words guys,"**

**Sarge: "New base-"**

**Grif: "Gold plated vagina."**

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Nora asked.

Yang nodded, "I bet it would."

**Simmons: "Shut up."**

**Sarge: "Lasers."**

**Simmons: "Always with that."**

**Grif: "Nudie mags."**

"Do they not have the internet?" Yang asked.

Weiss shook her head, "Gross."

**Sarge: "Robots and lasers. Lasers, and robots."**

"Ohh! Sarge's one Sarge's one!" Nora grinned.

**Grif: "Milkshake."**

"Nevermind, pick Grif's. Ren!" Nora shouted.

Ren nodded, "After the episode."

**Conference over **

**Sarge: "Alright, we talked about it, and we figured out what we want."**

"I don't think they did." Ren commented.

**Washington: "Alright, let's have it."**

**Sarge: "We want you to demote Grif."**

Everyone began to laugh.

**Washington: "Done."**

"Technically if he can't give them orders he also can't demote them." Weiss pointed out.

"Don't ruin it!" Ruby ordered.

**Grif: "**_**What!?"**_

**Simmons: "Another wasted opportunity."**

**Washington: "Congratulations. You are now **_**Private**_ **Grif again."**

**Sarge: "Got anything lower?"**

"There is no rank lower than private." Weiss commented.

**Washington: "Private, **_**Junior**_ **Grif?"**

"Not a rank." Weiss commented.

"Dude." Ruby mumbled.

**Sarge: "I was thinkin' something with an insulting adjective, or... maybe a demeaning adverb..."**

**Washington: "How about, Minor **_**Junior**_ **Private Grif, negative first class?"**

Blake and Weiss chuckled.

"I'm going to text that to Winter." Weiss grinned.

**Sarge: "Heh heh, I like the way you think."**

**Grif: "You realize you just doomed us to certain death just so you could insult me, right?"**

"I'm sure he's happy with it." Pyrrha sighed and shook her head.

**Sarge: "Hey if we do get killed at least we'll go out on a high note. Well everybody but you. That's to be expected, you haven't had a high note in five years! Why break the God damn streak."**

**Washington: "We still need to figure out how we're getting in there."**

**Caboose: "Mister Washington? I have an idea."**

Pyrrha perked up.

**Washington: "I really shouldn't even bother asking, should I?"**

**Church: "I don't know, **_**Caboose?**_ **An idea? I think he's bluffing."**

**Caboose: "No uh, it's a really good idea. **_**We drive there."**_

"Huh?" Jaune exclaimed.

**Church: "Yeah, he was bluffing."**

**Caboose: "We're going to Freelancer City, right? The place where Freelancer's from. And this is a Freelancer car! If they think that we are Freelancers, because we are in their car, they will just **_**let us**_ **right in!"**

"All the Warthogs look exactly the same." Weiss pointed out.

"Are you being racist against Warthog Faunus?" Yang asked. "For shame."

"Weiss isn't the racist in the group. Not anymore." Blake explained.

"Hey!"

"And I would watch it if I were you." Blake said while pointing a finger directly into Yang's face.

"Yang 2.0 remember?" Yang asked.

"That's Strike 2." Blake grinned. "If you talk about being Yang 2.0 again or make a racist joke you're back down to being a racist."

"What about Jaune! He made that stupid Faunus cannibalism joke!" Yang argued.

Weiss shook her head, "Yang's using the typical 'what about this' strategy many politicians use. Deflecting by blaming someone else. Don't fall for it."

"I won't." Blake said glaring at Jaune.

Jaune chuckled, scratching the back of his neck.

**Washington: "But you don't **_**look**_ **like Freelancers. Or Recovery Agents."**

**Caboose: "They can't see inside of a tank."**

"They would look." Weiss pointed out.

**Cut to Project Freelancer - Operational Command Center. Wash and Church are in the car, everyone else is in the tank **

**Church: "There's no, way, this plan is gonna work."**

**Washington: "Just stay quiet. Follow my lead."**

"I guess Church repossessed that guys body." Yang commented.

**Sarge: "Grif! Get off me, you weigh a ton."**

**Grif: "Stop pushing me! Ow!"**

**Simmons: "Okay guys, it's hard enough to fit in here ohl! Whll- Who did that?"**

**Grif: "Alright, whose hand was that? Is Donut in here?"**

"I miss Donut." Nora sagged.

**Caboose: "I can't breathe."**

**Guard: "Alright. Uh, story checks out. Looks like there was a new incident at Outpost 17B. Glad you fellas made it out okay."**

**Washington: "Yeah, thanks."**

**Church: "Yeah, it was crazy. We lost a lot of good men. Especially Joe, Joe Johnson. He was a great guy. I remember he had a girl back home named... Fritzy."**

"Don't embellish." Blake groaned.

**Washington: "Stop embellishing. They already believe us."**

Blake nodded.

**Church: "He also had a dog named Mister Chomps. Anyway he's dead now, it's sad."**

**Guard: "You're clear now. So drive on to Building 3."**

**Washington: "Understood. Thanks Soldier."**

**Church: "Can't believe that worked."**

**Washington: "Yeah. Seemed like it was too easy."**

**Church: "Wash, you're gonna learn when you work with us, there's no such thing as too easy. You're just being paranoid."**

"Being paranoid is smart." Blake commented.

"Too much is bad though." Pyrrha advised.

**Washington: "Yeah. You're probably right."**

**Actually no, the Meta was hanging on to the back of the tank. Sucker **

**The scene faded to black.**

"Ok, how did no one notice that?" Weiss asked.

"No idea." Blake sighed.

"Next episode?" Jaune asked.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

**Wonder if anyone can figure out this super top secret code. It's really simple once you get it.**

**69743 - /'-45 ?99&83**

**Tell me what I said if you can crack it. I'm curious to see if its hard since I thought of it. It might be used in a future fic.**

**Also trying to understand the Black Ops Zombies storyline is a challenge. I can watch all the videos I want. Nixaru, mystermachinex, etc but so confusing. This is also the 117th chapter of this saga of fics. pretty cool.**


	16. S6E15 Reconstruction Chapter 15

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 16- Reconstruction Chapter 15**

"Ok before we start the episode it's time for more duo moves." Weiss said as she pulled out her notebook.

"This can't be an every episode thing." Ruby complained.

"It won't be." Weiss argued.

"It's fine." Jaune said to stop an argument, "Everyone sat through ours yesterday we can do this last one today."

Weiss smiled, "Thanks Jaune. Ok the only duo move names we need to think of are for duo's between teams."

"That's a lot of duo names." Jaune pointed out.

Weiss nodded.

"Why is this feeling like work?" Yang asked.

"Because it's with Weiss." Ruby whispered.

"I heard that!" Weiss snapped.

Ruby jumped "Eh! Sorry Wei- Ice Queen Weiss."

Weiss smiled a polite smile, "Thank you Ruby, why don't we start with you."

Ruby nodded, "Ok!"

Weiss brought out her notepad, "Ok Ruby and Jaune, any ideas?"

"Oh this suddenly doesn't feel like work." Yang grinned, "I thought you would just assign us names."

Weiss turned to glare at Yang, "We will be ignoring any of Yang's suggestions."

"What! But I thought of a good one, Crescent Arc! Because a crescent and an arc are pretty much the same thing." Yang argued.

"No." Weiss shot down.

"What about Crescent Arc?" Blake suggested with a smirk.

Weiss's eyes lit up, "Yes! Excellent suggestion Blake."

Yang looked in between the two angrily.

"Moving on." Weiss grinned, "Ruby and Nora's duo attack."

"What about Sugar rush?" Pyrrha suggested, "Nora and Ruby are certainly the most energetic of us."

Ruby and Nora laughed. "Yeah!" Both agreed.

"Ruby and Pyrrha?" Weiss asked.

"They both wear red, what do you guys think of Crimson Strike?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha smiled, "It sounds-"

"Striking." Yang grinned.

"You've lost speaking privileges." Weiss snapped.

Yang made a zipping motion over her mouth but something about her smirk told everyone that she would still talk.

"And finally, Ruby and Ren." Weiss said.

"Red Lotus." Ren suggested.

Ruby nodded.

Weiss nodded as well and wrote it down.

"Next, me." Weiss smiled. "First would be Jaune since I'm going by the order of our team names."

Blake chuckled to herself. _Shipping Jaune and Weiss. _"What about Fairy Tale? Jaune is basically a knight and you act like a princess sometimes."

Weiss frowned, "No other names come to mind, I don't like it but fine. Jaune do you have any protests?"

Jaune shook his head.

"This is boring." Yang complained.

"Then shut up and wait!" Weiss snapped. "Me and Nora."

"Nora's pink and you're white, what about ice cream." Ruby suggested.

"What about Weisscream." Yang cackled.

"Ice cream sounds fine." Weiss grinned ignoring Yang.

"I'm sensing a sugar theme with Nora." Ren chuckled.

"Pyrrha?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha shook her head, "I'm sorry I can't think of anything."

Blake and Yang chuckled.

"What about celebrity?" Yang asked.

Weiss frowned and looked to Blake.

Blake laughed, "What about celebrity."

"Really!" Yang shouted.

"Celebrity it is." Weiss smiled, "Unless you object."

Pyrrha shook her head, "I'm fine with it."

"That leaves just Ren and I." Weiss explained.

"White Lotus." Ren suggested.

Weiss nodded.

"I'm seeing a lotus theme with Ren." Nora chuckled.

"Next is Blake." Weiss explained.

"Saving the best for last." Yang grinned.

"No _Xiao Long _I am saving the worst for last." Weiss snapped.

"I think Jaune and I's move should be called Hornet or Wasp." Blake suggested.

Jaune nodded, "I like Hornet."

Weiss nodded and wrote it down, "Blake and Nora."

"Thundercat." Yang chuckled.

"..."

"Yeah thundercat." Nora agreed.

Weiss nodded and wrote it down as Blake shook her head.

"Blake and Pyrrha?"

"Purrha." Yang said as she burst out laughing.

"Yang!" Blake snapped.

Pyrrha chuckled, "I don't think we will be using that one. I suggest...I actually can't think of one."

Blake frowned, "We are not using Purrha."

"Pussy magnet?" Yang suggested.

"And we are definitely not using that." Blake snapped.

"Shadow Magnet?" Pyrrha suggested.

Blake nodded.

"Not the best name but better than the other two." Weiss shook her head. "Ren I'm guessing Black lotus?"

"What about Ninjas of Love?" Yang asked.

Blake and Ren shook their heads.

"You both are pretty stealthy, what about Ninja?." Jaune suggested.

Ren and Blake nodded.

Weiss sighed, "And finally that leaves us-"

"Me!" Yang cheered.

Weiss sighed, "Lets get through this fast, "Yang and Jaune."

"Dumb blondes." Blake suggested.

"Hey!" Jaune and Yang protested.

Weiss laughed, "I would love to but I don't want to be mean to Jaune."

"Thanks." Jaune mumbled.

"Fools gold?" Blake suggested.

Weiss shook her head.

"What about Gold heart?" Yang suggested.

"That makes sense for Jaune, not you. But Gold Heart it is." Weiss nodded.

"Ohh! Me and Yangs could be 'To the Max'" Nora grinned.

"That doesn't make sense." Weiss pointed out.

"It kind of does." Jaune started, "These are callouts. Someone yells, to the max and they know its their move."

"Ok then, Yang and Pyrrha?" Weiss asked.

Again as they talked Blake chuckled to herself.

"Are you laughing because they're shipping each other?" Ren whispered.

Blake jumped, "H- How do you know about that?"

Ren chuckled, "I like to read too, and after an author has finished a series sometimes I'm not finished with it. So I see what fans have written. However most of it is romance which I am not interested in."

Blake nodded, "You're fine with them shipping themselves with you?"

Ren shrugged, "To them it's just duo moves. To you and me, it's just an inside joke."

"A very funny one." Blake grinned.

Ren chuckled, "A very funny one indeed."

The two laughed.

"Red fire." Yang suggested.

Weiss nodded.

Yang grinned, "You took my suggestion."

Weiss sighed, "D- just! Nevermind ok Yang and Ren and then we're done."

"Sun flower." Ren suggested.

Weiss wrote it down. "Ok that's everyone, lets start the episode."

"Finally!" Yang complained.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 15" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Chairman: "Dear Director."**

**Fade in to Freelancer HQ, with everyone gathered in a room with a view outside.**

**Chairman: "**_**Please**_ **do not attempt to recast this investigation as some type of personal vendetta. Our questions to this point have been fairly standard. Your reactions have not. As such, we have secured all your records and logs by the authority granted us by the UNSC. Now we shall see exactly what it is, that you have to hide."**

"His reactions have not been standard, maybe if he did give good answers they wouldn't have secured all of his records." Weiss chuckled.

"He's gonna find out about the copies and deaths." Blake added.

"Good." Ruby grinned, "This chairman guy isn't so bad."

"He's just doing his job." Weiss explained.

**Washington: "Alright, we got in, but that's only part of our mission. So no celebrating yet."**

"If that were a real military base they would have been caught at the gate." Blake grumbled. "It takes a lot of effort to sneak into a military building."

"Good." Weiss grinned.

**Grif: "Aw shit, and I was gonna be in charge of confetti."**

Jaune laughed, "Wow, thats a callback to the beginning of season one."

**Washington: "We still need to reach the A.I. storage facility. Security's tight since the Freelancers tried to break in here."**

Ren frowned.

**Church: "You mean when they tried to steal the Alpha before?"**

Ren nodded, "I had forgotten about that."

**Washington: "Exactly."**

**Grif: "The Freelancers tried to break in to their own command facility? That's dumb."**

"But that's what they're doing right now?" Ruby pointed out.

**Simmons: "That's what we're doin' right now you jackass."**

Ruby and Yang laughed.

**Grif: "So? Just because **_**we**_ **do something doesn't make it smart."**

**Simmons: "*sigh* Tell me about it."**

Pyrrha laughed, "I love Grif and Simmons's chemistry on screen."

**Washington: "I have the necessary clearance to get close to the storage hall. The plan is, I'll take Church as a prisoner. If I take more than one of you it won't be believable."**

"Good plan." Blake mumbled begrudgingly.

**Caboose: "Agent Washington, I want you to take me instead."**

Pyrrha smiled.

**Church: "What're you talkin' about?"**

**Caboose: "I will be your prisoner. Let Church go. He doesn't have anything to do with this!"**

"Aww, he thinks Church is in danger." Pyrrha chuckled as if she was looking at a puppy failing to get up the stairs. "He's willing to sacrifice himself for Church."

"Weird because he also seems to love killing church." Yang laughed.

"Maybe he thinks only _he _can harm church." Weiss chuckled.

Pyrrha frowned and glared at the others.

**Church: "Caboose, I'm not actually going to be a prisoner. I'm just gonna pose as one so that we can get past-"**

**Caboose: "Have a good life Church. Don't worry. I won't tell them anything. They won't get any information out of me. No matter how nicely they ask."**

Pyrrha laughed again.

"No matter how nicely they ask." Ruby repeated while laughing. "They would have to ask pretty nicely, better than real torture."

"I think I could withstand torture." Yang commented, "All the pain I can shoot right back."

"That's not how real torture works." Blake corrected, "Its not like the movies where its just pain pain pain. They put you in a state of discomfort and block off your vision. Its more psychological than physical. There's a lot more to it but-"

"I don't wanna hear about it." Ruby interrupted.

**Church: "Oh my God, just shut up."**

"So ungrateful." Pyrrha huffed.

**Sarge: "Sacrificing himself for his CO. What a good soldier. Why can't you two be more like him?"**

**Grif: "What, braindead?"**

Pyrrha frowned, "He's that way because his oxygen got cut off in his helmet."

**Simmons: "I would sacrifice Grif for you Sir."**

**Sarge: "I know you would Simmons. But it's just not the same thing."**

**Simmons: "No but seriously I would. Just give me the word. I'll do it right fucking now, let's go. Bring it."**

"He would poison Grif's next meal." Jaune laughed.

**Grif: "Why are you taking **_**Church?**_ **What about the rest of us?"**

**Washington: "We're sneaking past seven levels of armed checkpoints. Are you volunteering?"**

Blake laughed.

**Grif: "Uh, it was a hypothetical question?"**

**Washington: "The rest of you hole up and wait for us to finish. And don't touch anything."**

"They're going to fuck up the plan somehow." Yang commented.

"We all know that." Blake chuckled.

**Sarge: "How will we know when you're done?"**

**Washington: "When you see every guard in the base running in one direction? That means we're probably in trouble."**

"That's gonna be a problem." Pyrrha commented.

**Church: "All the guards? Whu- yuh- wait, wh-why are we taking Church, again?"**

Everyone chuckled.

**Washington: "Just keep the guards off of us, and we'll radio when we're in position. This will be our extraction point."**

"Do they still even have their warthog and tank?" Nora asked. "That tank could take care of the guards."

**Grif: "Keep them off you?"**

**Washington: "Yeah."**

**Church: "Distract them, dipshit."**

**Grif: "How?"**

"Blow something up like Washington did." Blake grinned.

**Washington: "Well, this **_**is**_ **the center that came up with all the ridiculous scenarios you guys have suffered through over the years. So have fun. Break some shit."**

"But he just said not to touch anything?" Ruby said confused.

"Guess he changed his mind." Blake shrugged.

**Cut to Washington walking Church up to a checkpoint with two guards in front of a door **

**Guard 1: "Hold on, don't come any closer. I need you to stay right there, Sir."**

**Washington: "Understood. I need access to the next level. The Counsellor wants to interrogate another survivor from Outpost 17B."**

**Guard 1: "What? I thought all the Blues at Valhalla were dead. Where'd this one come from?"**

"They know." Blake commented.

"What? How do you know?" Ruby asked.

"Guards don't usually accept new information unless its confirmed." Blake explained.

**Washington: "I don't have to explain anything to **_**you**_**, soldier. Stand down."**

**Guard 1: "Sorry Sir, I didn't mean anything by that-"**

**Washington: "Fine. I'll let it go. As you were."**

**Guard 1: "Something doesn't seem right to me. I'm gonna have to call this in."**

"See?" Blake asked.

**Washington: "Absolutely. Call it in. Let me just **_**NOW!"**_

**Washington drops one guard, and Church drops to a knee and empties his entire clip at the other guard at point blank range and hits nothing but air.**

"...THAT IS- ugh why do I even bother at this point! At least it's not a sniper." Ruby complained.

"Pistols are not hard to shoot at all!" Blake complained.

Ruby and Nora chuckled.

**Church: "Uh, hey can I get a little help I'm, out of bullets."**

**Washington shoots the other guard in the face. **

**Church: "Thanks."**

"I don't see why the guard didn't just shoot them." Weiss commented.

"Shock." Blake explained.

"Convenience of the plot and a comedic segment." Ren explained.

**Cut back to the Reds and Caboose **

**Simmons: "This patrol was seventeen ****seconds late. Who's runnin' this place? How inefficient. Sloppy..."**

"Simmons is not one to talk about someones commanding skills." Weiss chuckled, "Last time he was in command he couldn't keep anyone in line."

**Sarge: "I'm bored outta my gourd."**

**Grif: "So what? Bored is good. Bored means we're not dying. Boredom I can deal with. I have years of practice."**

"I want that power." Yang commented.

**Caboose: "Yes! Grif talked, I won, I won the who can be the quietest game again."**

**Grif: "Yeah, good job. That's ten in a row for you Caboose. Hey, you know what? We should play again. Best eleven out of twenty-one."**

Pyrrha frowned, "That's unnecessarily mean."

Weiss and Blake were laughing.

**Caboose: "Yes. **_**You're all going down."**_

Pyrrha sighed.

**Simmons: "Heh. We should try holding our breath next."**

"No." Pyrrha deadpanned.

**Sarge: "Well that's it. I can't stand just sittin' around. I'm goin' mad with anticipation."**

"Sarge is like Nora in class when she's not tired." Ren chuckled.

**Simmons: "We've only been here twelve minutes."**

**Sarge: "Are you sure? My mission clock says three days."**

**Simmons: "*sigh* That's because you wouldn't synchronize at the start of the mission, remember? I said we should synchronize, and you said Why would we synchronize? It's like we're in the future, seeing what the enemy does before they do it. Why would we give up the advantage?"**

**Sarge: "Come on, Simmons, who could possibly remember an annoying conversation we had three whole days ago?"**

**Simmons: "Twelve minutes ago."**

"How come we don't have a mission clock?" Ruby asked.

"We don't really need one." Weiss shrugged. "Most of our quote quote missions aren't timed."

"The last one had timed bombs." Ruby pointed out.

"Yeah but we didn't know that." Weiss defended.

"You guys have all the fun." Nora huffed.

**Sarge: "Grif, what's your clock say?"**

**Grif: "Um, actually mine's a countdown to the next episode of Battlestar Galactica? Priorities dude."**

"Battlestar Galactica? That sounds cool." Nora grinned.

**Caboose: "Ah- ah- I just won again! Man, you guys are really bad at this game! It's- it's like you're not even playing at all!"**

"So close to figuring it out." Pyrrha sighed.

**Cut to Wash and Church in a really cool, funky room with glowing lights and crap. If I was a druggy loser as donut hates I would be freaking out.**

**Washington: "Here. This is it."**

**Church: "Whoa. What is this place?"**

**Washington: "It's the storage facility for all the A.I.s. The rejects, the bad variants... everything is here. Everything."**

"He must have made a lot of copies." Ren commented.

**Church: "Dear lord, what're all these lights on the walls?"**

**Washington: "It's holographic storage."**

"Huh, do we have that?" Ruby asked.

Weiss shook her head, "No point in it really even if we had the technology."

**Church: "And one of these things is Alpha?"**

**Washington: "You work on closing that door. I'll find what we're looking for. And when I do, every soldier on base is sure to come running. So be ready."**

**Wash approaches one of the really cool walls **

**Voice: "Washington. Washington. You suck."**

"Are the AI talking to him?" Blake chuckled. "They don't like him."

**Time passes **

**We open to church being bored and running into a holographic thingy.**

"He is not guarding that door." Weiss frowned.

"He probably got bored." Ruby explained.

**Washington: "Churh I got it, get over here. Here, this is it. There."**

**Church: "Oh, great you found it already?"**

**A flash happens. A really hard to describe flash but. You've all scene the episode you know what happened.**

**Church: "Ah!"**

Everyone frowned and leaned forward.

**Washington: "What's wrong?"**

**Church: "Nothing I just had like a weird flash- uh, ah!"**

**It happened again.**

**Washington: "Are you alright?"**

"It's something with the walls." Ruby pointed out.

**Church: "Yeah, I think it's this thing. It's like, sending out images. Is this the Alpha?"**

**Washington: "No. This is **_**not**_ **the Alpha."**

**Washington pulls out a storage unit of epsilon.**

"Hmm." Ren hummed.

**Church: "No? Then what is it?"**

**Washington: "This, is Epsilon. ...This is my A.I"**

**The screen faded to black.**

"What does this mean?" Ruby asked. "Why would he get his AI?"

"I thought his AI was deleted." Jaune frowned.

"Me too." Ren frowned as well. "Play the next one we have no answers."

* * *

**Everyone, I rely on your feedback, aka pointing out my mistakes. If you see a writing mistake or something I can do better let me know. For example if I keep repeating. "He said she said he said." Etc instead of "he grinned, she laughed, he explained." Then let me know because I used to do that.**

**If I keep repeating "he grinned he laughed he explained" to the point where it gets annoying let me know. I need to find new things to say to express emotion and stuff like that etc. **

**And any other writing mistakes other than that, point them out too. It helps and I won't be offended or hurt in any way. Thanks.**


	17. S6E16 Reconstruction Chapter 16

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 17- Reconstruction Chapter 16**

...

...

"What are you waiting for?" Nora asked looking to Jaune.

"W- oh well I'm waiting for someone to start talking." Jaune shrugged. "Usually before I start the episode someone brings something up."

"He's not wrong." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Does anyone have anything?" Weiss asked.

"...I don't think so." Ren said after some silence.

Jaune looked around, "Guess not, after each episode I always say I'm ready or I hit play but then I realize someones going to start talking."

"Well we can start the episode, no ones going to interrupt." Blake explained.

Jaune nodded.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 16" appeared on the screen.**

"Oh! Guys!" Yang shouted with a manic grin on her face.

Jaune threw his hands in the air and angrily paused the show. "Yes Yang?" He gritted out.

Yang shook her head and burst out laughing. "N- nothing! That was too easy."

Ruby sighed, "Jaune just ignore her and her stupid, stupid joke."

Yang continued to laugh as Jaune unpaused the show.

**Director: "Dear Chairman."**

**Fade in to Church and Washington standing over Epsilon.**

**Director: "I imagine this investigation of our program is providing you with the kind of attention that politicians crave so much. How very predictable. What has surprised me most about mankind during the great war, is not our ability to adapt to the new arenas of conflict, but instead, our willingness in victory to so quickly return to the old."**

Blake frowned.

Weiss huffed, "I still don't understand these tangents he goes off on."

"I understand that one." Blake sighed, her voice took a sort of bored and melancholy tone. "After the Human Faunus war not much changed. Things returned to the old very fast."

Weiss sighed as well, "Oh, I see what you mean."

Blake nodded, "I don't feel like talking about the White Fang right now."

Yang mock gasped, "Woah what! Blakey doesn't want to talk about the White Fang? Whats happened to the real Blake, who are you, you imposter!" Yang tried to joke.

Blake glared at Yang.

"Ok not the time sorry." Yang backed off apologetically.

**Church: "You mean to tell me we've come all this way for **_**this?**_ **Your fucking crazy A.I. Epsilon?"**

"I wonder why he lied about the Alpha." Jaune commented.

Ren and Blake nodded.

"He probably has a good reason, or at least what he thinks is a good reason." Blake added.

**Washington: "Yes. I thought it was gone. But Delta told **_**you**_ **memory was the key. At first I thought he meant to remember our first encounter. And when I met Delta the first time what I told him was-"**

**The scene flashes toward Church as Church grunts in pain and we see a flashback of Wash talking with Delt **

**Washington: "You were encrypted until you could be recovered."**

"Why is Church getting these flashes?" Ruby asked.

Ren shrugged, "I think it has something to do with the holographic storage. Maybe Washington is getting them too."

"Ohh, I'm still confused but ok? I think?Ruby shrugged.

Ren chuckled and looked back to the screen.

**Delta: "Recovery carries risk. Destruction ensures that an A.I.-"**

**Washington: "You cost a lot of money, okay? It's cheaper to recover you than it is to delete you."**

Ren hummed, "So that's why it wasn't destroyed."

**Back to present day **

**Washington: "When they removed Epsilon from me, he was unravelling, casting off all his thoughts. I was sure they deleted him but it's-"**

"Unravelling is putting it lightly." Pyrrha shook her head.

Blake nodded.

**Church: "It's cheaper to store it than it is to delete it. Right?"**

**Washington: "Right."**

**Church: "But why are we looking for this thing? What's the point?"**

**Washington: "The message specifically said that **_**memory**_ **is the key. Delta was telling me that Epsilon was still alive."**

"I still don't understand why Delta didn't just outright tell him." Jaune grumbled.

Blake nodded, "It's still one of my huge pet peeves in story telling."

Yang tilted her head towards Blake and smirked mischievously "You're my pet peeve Blake."

Blake turned and narrowed her eyes at Yang.

**Church: "And Epsilon is the key?"**

"No, memory is the key...right?" Nora asked.

Ren nodded.

**Washington: "In a way. At the end of the war, things didn't look good for humans. And there were dozens of projects all trying to come up with the magic bullet to win."**

"I don't like how little we know of this great war. All we know is that it is a war against aliens." Ren complained.

"I actually like that we don't know." Blake commented.

"Why is that?" Ren asked.

Blake shrugged, "So many stories are always about the biggest event happening. The biggest crisis, the most popular crime, the _greatest war_." Blake emphasized. "But so little stories talk about what else is going on in the world. Sometimes I would like a story to deal with not the main story, but the side story to the main story. Does that make any sense?"

Ren nodded, "It does, and that is interesting."

"In many stories the people on the sidelines are forgotten for the main event. I would like to see more stories dealing with technical side characters than the main ones." Pyrrha added.

"I still don't get it." Ruby frowned.

"I think I understand it, think about it this way Ruby. Instead of a Spruce Willis movie where you follow Spruce Willis as he's chasing down bad guys, blowing stuff up and everything. The movie instead looks at people in the city trying to survive all the craziness." Jaune explained.

"Ohhhh." Ruby nodded. "That's cool."

"It doesn't really apply to this show much though." Ren commented.

**Church: "Right."**

**Washington: "Project Freelancer was one of them. They had their research with agressive A.I. But they could only get the one, and they needed more to conduct their experiments. So, they got desperate."**

Ren nodded, "That makes a lot of things clearer."

"Like what?" Ruby asked.

"Well the Reds and Blues make a lot more sense. Omega being as crazy as he was makes sense. It was an experimental AI. And now we know why they copied AI from the Alpha." Ren explained.

**Church: "Right. They tried to... they tried to copy it but they couldn't, so they-"**

"What? They couldn't copy them?" Jaune frowned.

"Simmons did say you can't copy an AI." Ren frowned.

**Washington: "All A.I. are based on a human mind. And the Director had a theory. He thought, if we can't **_**copy**_ **it, we'll just have to do the next best thing."**

"Based on the human mind?" Ruby frowned. _Is Penny based on anyone? No she's her own person...unless? Who made her? Not General Ironwood but...I should ask her. Unless is personal. It's probably personal._

**A scene flashes for Church showing a machine.**

**Church: "Ah! They, they split it?"**

Blake gasped.

**Washington: "Just like a human mind when it's broken; it fragments. It fractures itself to protect itself."**

"Multiple Personality Disorder." Ren commented.

Blake nodded, "Delta said he was analogous to a Fragment."

"That's...I don't." Weiss frowned.

**Church: "They **_**tortured**_ **it."**

Pyrrha and Ruby shook their heads.

**Washington: "Like reverse engineering a multiple personality disorder. They presented Alpha with scenario after scenario of stress and danger. When it started to fragment, they harvested those fragments."**

"Because its based on a human mind they knew how to torture it." Blake commented.

**Church: "The Freelancer A.I.s."**

**Washington: "Exhorted little fragments of purified compartmentalized emotion. None of them were a full personality. Some were good-"**

**Church: "Like Delta?"**

"Alpha, Delta, Gamma, it makes sense." Ren mumbled. "Like Grimm the hierarchy of Grimm or in a social environment. The Alpha is the first, then Beta, Gamma and so on."

**Washington: "Delta was Alpha's logic. It needed to protect itself from analyzing what was happening to it. So it segregated that part of its mind. The part that would be able to understand the horror of what they were doing to it. And when the anger came and threatened to take over, it split that off too. **_**That**_ **was Omega; its rage. Gamma was its deceit. Sigma was its creativity. And Epsilon..."**

"Memory is the key." Ren mumbled.

"This episode is so dark." Nora frowned. "I don't like it." She shook her head.

Ren put a hand on her shoulder.

"It destroyed itself to protect itself. That doesn't make any sense." Ruby frowned.

"The mind is complicated." Ren explained. "It's like a repressed memory except instead of repressing a memory its repressing an emotion."

"But eventually it also repressed all its memories." Jaune added.

Ren nodded.

Ruby sagged.

**Church: "Epsilon was its memories."**

**Washington: "And memory is the key."**

**Cut to the Reds and Caboose **

"What! No! Stay on Washington and Church aww it was getting so good." Blake complained.

"So interesting, and serious. So much new information." Weiss added.

"A lore dump." Blake explained. "So much lore, I hope they cut back to them."

**Grif: "Uhh, okay. Now **_**I'm**_ **bored. Simmons, promise to do me a favor. If the madness sets in, just shoot me."**

Nora grinned weakly, "It's getting happier, not as depressing."

**Sarge: "Do everyone a favor and shoot him now."**

Nora and Ruby laughed.

**Simmons: "Is that an order?"**

**Sarge: "Nah, save your bullets for somethin' worthwhile."**

Nora laughed along with Weiss.

"I admire Sarges ability to insult." Weiss chuckled.

**While nobody's looking out the window, a transparent shape moves across from right to left **

"And the Meta makes his inevitable appearance." Jaune commented.

"The Alpha and all the AI in that place. Probably too much of a temptation to pass up." Blake added.

**Sarge: "Hey Simmons, get over here! Hustle up!"**

**Simmons: "What's up Sir?"**

**Sarge: "You're good with uh, computers, right?"**

**Simmons: "Well I'd like to think so, I mean there's really all different kinds of skill sets. Like you have your binary computation, you have uh bus transport-"**

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

She received no answers.

**Sarge: "Yes or no?"**

**Simmons: "Yes."**

**Sarge: "Okay here's what I'm thinin'. If this is Command, and these computers have some of those internets installed on 'em-"**

**Simmons: "There's just one internet, Sir, and I don't think it's located inside this building."**

"Where is the CCTnet at?" Nora asked.

"That is an extremely complicated answer." Ren explained.

"Can you make it eas-"

"Dumb it down." Yang asked.

"Yang! B- but uh yeah dumb it down." Ruby blushed.

Ren shrugged, "I can't it's too complicated and far outside my realm of knowledge."

**Sarge: "They probably have all the information about everything, right? Like in a, spreadabase or, one of them ROM things? Datasheet?"**

**Simmons: "I'm sorry, was that something I was supposed to understand? Was that even English?"**

**Sarge: "Come on, man, you know, like all the mainframes, on the Reds and the Blues. Series of Tubes and whatnot."**

"I'm so confused." Ruby sighed.

"Me too." Nora added.

"My sister understands all that stuff, or at least her wife does." Jaune shrugged.

**Simmons: "Ookayy, you're using a lot of terms that don't really make sense. I think you're asking me if these computers store all the data on Red and Blue Armies?"**

**Sarge: "Control-Alt-Bingo."**

"Control F-U." Yang chuckled.

Pyrrha sighed.

**Simmons: "Probably."**

**Sarge: "Could you get in to it?"**

**Simmons: "Yeah, if I had some time. What're you thinking Sir?"**

**Sarge: "Simmons, I want you to erase the Blues."**

"Erase them from the data banks?" Jaune asked. "Of course Sarge would still fight even after learning his war was fake."

"Sarge is great." Nora grinned.

**Simmons: "What, you mean like the Blues from our canyon?"**

**Sarge: "No Simmons, all of them. Gone. Erased. As in wiped off the map. Kablooie. Terminate process."**

**Simmons: "Sir, you just blew my mind."**

**Cut back to Wash and Church **

"I think they needed that." Pyrrha smiled. "A lighter scene in between the sad and horrifying."

Ruby and Nora nodded in agreement.

"I hope the show doesn't go full depressing mode." Nora commented.

**Washington: "As they continued to torture it Alpha couldn't keep its sanity and its memories at the same time. So it had to purge them. That fragment became Epsilon. And I was just unlucky enough to have it assigned to me."**

"Back to the horrifying sadness." Nora groaned.

**Church: "So you knew. You knew from the beginning what was going on."**

**Washington: "Mostly. They never told anyone what they did here. I got flashes when they put Epsilon in my head. Memories of what the Director did to it."**

"Ohh so the AI is giving them the memory flashes." Jaune commented.

**Flashback to Wash and the Counsellor **

**Counsellor: "So you would say that you have overwhelming feelings of anger, and a need for revenge?"**

**Washington: "More than you know."**

**Back to present **

"Hmm, that line seemed so unimportant before." Ren commented.

**Washington: "Just like you're getting now. That's why Epsilon went insane; it was meant to. It was all the horrible experiences the Alpha needed to shed to survive. And that's why it had to be removed from me."**

"Because it tried to kill itself in his head." Pyrrha grimaced.

**Church: "Did they know that you had the memories?"**

**Washington: "I never said a word. But they had their suspicions."**

**Flashback to Wash and South **

**Washington: "Do you still have yours?"**

**South: "No Wash, I never had one. I was in the implant group **_**behind**_ **you, remember? And after what happened to you, nobody got any more."**

**Back to present **

"They stopped all their experiments just because of that?" Yang asked.

"It's probably illegal." Ren explained.

Weiss huffed, "People like the director don't care about ethics, only whether its legal and if they can get away with breaking the law."

**Washington: "I would never let them put another A.I. in my head. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to hide what I knew from another program. Which ironically is what led them to think I could be trusted."**

"Weird." Nora mumbled.

**Church: "Well what do we do with it?"**

**Washington: "We take it, and we get it in the hands of someone who can use all its information. Then **_**they**_ **can bring down the person responsible for what was done to Alpha. And to **_**me**_**. And to my friends. They can take down the Director."**

"So that's why he kept helping them." Blake grinned.

"What about the Meta? Agent Maine?" Jaune asked.

**Church: "But what about the Meta? How do we stop **_**him?**_ **Isn't that the point? I thought only the Alpha could do that. Are we gonna find it or not?"**

Jaune nodded.

**Washington: "No."**

Jaune and everyone else frowned.

**Church: "No?"**

"I'm confused too." Jaune chuckled.

**Washington: "After the first attack on Command, they moved it. They knew the A.I. would just convince their Freelancers to come looking for it again. So they put it in a place where they didn't think anyone could find it."**

"So the Fragments sort of knew about the Alpha. Where they used to be." Weiss commented.

"This is so confusing. But I'm starting to get it." Ruby commented.

"I don't want to get it, it sounds depressing."

"It is." Everyone answered.

**Church: "But, **_**where?**_ **Shouldn't we be there, instead of here?"**

**Washington: "Church, I need you to listen to me. Delta was the logic. He was able to figure out things before anyone else. It's why he left a message for you in a way that he knew only you could find, and in a way that let me see you getting it."**

"I feel a big reveal coming on." Blake commented.

"Like what that just now wasn't a big reveal?" Yang asked.

"Good point." Blake chuckled.

**Church: "What are you saying?"**

**Washington: "I'm saying I know what you are. Even if you don't. Why you can seemingly live without a body."**

Everyone perked up.

"No." Ren mumbled.

"B- huh?" Weiss mumbled.

**Church: "What?"**

**Washington: "It's why they stuck you in some useless backwater canyon where no-one ever goes. Then why they transferred every person in your outpost to a different base than you."**

"Big reveal? Blake what could they possibly reveal?" Yang asked.

"I don't know but shut up and watch." Blake snapped.

**Flash back to Church meeting Wash and Caboose **

**Church: "I've been here fourteen months."**

**Washington: "What? Over a year, by yourself?"**

**Back to present... anyone else getting dizzy? **

**Washington: "It's why you always agreed with everything Delta said."**

_Church is an AI! I knew it. Recovery one teased it with Church in the snow. But it conflicts with so much, it's still incredible Either way. I shouldn't tell them though, I don't want to spoil it for them. _Ren thought.

**Flash back to Church talking with Delta **

**Delta: "I think we should simply be happy it is gone."**

**Church: "That makes sense to me."**

**Back to the present **

**Washington: "Why you didn't feel anything when Omega got inside your head."**

"He knew about that?" Ruby asked.

"Sh!" Everyone shushed.

"Eep!"

**Back to Church in Bloodgulch**

**Church: "Feels pretty much the same, that's, that's kinda weird."**

**Back to the Present**

**Washington: "Why you can jump from person to person the way it can."**

**Back to Washington talking to Church**

**Washington: "It all adds up then. Omega was the one who inherited that trait."**

**Back to the Present**

**Washington: "Church, there's no such thing as ghosts. You're one of them. You're an A.I. You, are the Alpha."**

**The screen fades to black**

"WHAT!" Yang yelled.

"W- How?" Weiss asked.

"This doesn-" Ruby started

"Church is an AI!" Blake gasped.

"-t make any sense?" Ruby finished.

"Church isn't a Ghost!" Weiss cheered.

"He's not dead!" Nora laughed.

"I'm so confused!" Ruby groaned.

"Holy shit!" Yang exclaimed.

"This is certainly a big revelation." Pyrrha added.

"No sh- I- how does this make any sense?" Yang asked. "Ren explain."

"What do you want me to explain? There's so much. Not to mention how this conflicts with the past episodes." Ren commented.

"Church isn't a ghost." Weiss cheered again. "That was so annoying I hated that and- and just wow."

Blake laughed, "Yeah, he's an AI, wow."

"Wait does that mean Tex is an AI too?" Yang asked.

"Oh my- Yes! Yang you're right. Tex is an AI. Washington said he knew all about Tex. So he's known Church is an AI for a while." Ren added.

"Experimental AI." Jaune commented. "Most of them were in soldiers. It makes sense that one would be in a robot."

"Wait but Church and Tex had bodies?" Ruby said confused.

"I think I have an explanation for that." Ren commented. "They could have inhabited the bodies. And Church or Alpha lost his memories so he didn't know he was in someone else's body."

"Or it was retconned." Blake mumbled.

"I still can't believe this." Ruby shook her head. "Oh no. Church was tortured."

The mood in the room skyrocketed downward.

"No! I like Church." Nora frowned.

"Tex is a fragment. She was tortured too basically." Yang sighed.

"What emotion do you think Tex is?" Jaune asked.

"She's a full character." Ren sighed. "I don't know. We would have to keep watching to know."

"Not yet. Did anyone see this coming?" Blake asked.

Ren shook his head, "Somewhat with what happened in Recovery One, but it didn't make sense. Still doesn't make sense."

Blake nodded, "I didn't see it coming at all and I love that. Most stories I read are so obvious with their foreshadowing. In this show I had no idea at all yet it makes sense."

"This show has come so far." Weiss grinned. "I- I'm I- I feel like Ruby when a new weapons magazine comes in I want to jump with excitement!"

"Do it Weiss I believe in you!" Ruby cheered.

"No." Weiss deadpanned, her face lit up soon however. "I was so happy when Washington said 'There's no such thing as ghosts' it was like a jolt of happiness and relief."

"You hated him and Tex being dead that much?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Weiss laughed.

"I hated it too." Blake laughed.

"That was the biggest reveal in a show I have ever seen." Yang commented. "I'm so happy we don't have to wait for episodes to come out. We have them all right here."

"I'm tired of waiting already." Nora added.

Jaune nodded. "Well if anyone has anything to talk about before I start the next episode. Speak now or forever hold your piece."

—**Professor's SS—Not Canon**

"That was...truly the most horrifying episode yet." Ozpin frowned.

"It's a good episode compared only to other episodes from the show." Glynda frowned.

"Glynda I think-" Peter started.

Ozpin sighed, _They so easily ignore the themes. The hidden message. _

Ozpin watched them argue with mild interest.

_As much as I hate to say it even to myself or selves. I can sympathize with the Director. He did what he did for the greater good. To defeat an enemy he thought was great. While many always wrongly say their war is great in their minds it is. _

_Oh what people will do to ensure victory. Even at the cost of their own morality. _

—**Criminals SS—Maybe Canon**

Mercury groaned. "This show is getting too serious."

"You mean better." Emerald grinned.

"Oh yeah, now you like it. Just because I don't." Mercury grinned. "You're too obvious with your flirting."

Cinder signed, "Sometimes I wish you two were more like Neo."

Neo looked up in curiosity.

"What psychotic?" Mercury asked.

In a flash Neo had Mercury on the floor with a heel in his chest.

Cinder chuckled. "Silent is what I had in mind."

Neo glared at Cinder with malice.

"Get off me!" Mercury shouted.

Neo frowned and with a kick she got off Mercury and back into her spot.

"Are we going to keep watching the show?" Emerald asked?"

"Yes, you could say I'm finally intrigued." Cinder grinned.

—**Atlas SS—Not Canon**

"I didn't like this episode." Penny frowned with her bottom lip quivering.

"Because it dealt with AI? Miss Polendina while I know little of your...situation I will say you are more than an AI. You are a person."

Penny nodded, "I- I know. But no matter how many people say it I still..never mind. These thoughts are not productive, and I would very much like to continue the story."

Winter smiled, "Quite, but first I will summon General Ironwood. He is a busy man and could do with relaxing. Also I would love to have someone else in the room with me. Your scroll doesn't count."

Winter could hear penny chuckling from the scroll. _This isn't so bad after all._

—**Birds SS—Maybe Canon**

"You realize this Director is exactly like Ozpin." Raven asked.

"Damnit Raven we are not having this argument again." Qrow shouted.

"You're right we aren't. Because while you think you convinced me to watch this show-"

"By catching you peeping."

Raven glared at him but said nothing. "As I was saying. You didn't convince me. I chose to watch this show."

"Heh heh, sure."

Raven growled "I hate you."

* * *

**Fucking milestone of a chapter right there I tell you h'what. I would say "sorry for the wait" but I mean I made you guys wait a month between chapters once. The episodes are getting more and more important and now I have to think more in the "serious reactions" than the "comedic reactions" it's a little daunting but I mean hey, this is a react fic. Much easier to write than a real fic. And yes there is a difference.**

**Please let me know what you think of the chapter and let me know where I can improve! Especially with the side stories I need suggestions. Thanks! **


	18. S6E17 Reconstruction Chapter 17

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 18- Reconstruction Chapter 17**

Jaune nodded. "Well if anyone has anything to talk about before I start the next episode. Speak now or forever hold your piece."

"This isn't a wedding Jauney!" Nora shouted.

Yang laughed, "Don't worry Jaune. I liked the joke."

"I didn't mean to make that joke." Jaune chuckled.

Pyrrha chuckled along too.

Ren frowned. "It's strange how dark the show has turned. Especially in Delta's case. I simply took him as an extremely smart character that would compliment the Reds and Blues antics. But after hearing that he was just a part of Alpha that was segregated so it didn't know what was happening to it. I know this show is not what it was for the first five seasons. And never will be again."

"As long as it stays funny I don't mind some serious and darker stuff sometimes." Yang shrugged.

"I love the darker themes." Blake smiled.

"I don't." Nora huffed.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 17" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"We should be getting close to the season finale." Jaune commented.

Ren nodded, "Around 20 episodes every season, Also I'm surprised Washington didn't mention Lopez resisting Church's possession."

Jaune nodded, "I guess that makes sense now."

**Chairman: "Dear Director."**

**Fade in to Church and Wash **

**Chairman: "It is now clear, that your agency and its primary program "Project Freelancer" have abused the trust and freedoms that the Oversight Sub-committee has provided you. Your abuse of the Alpha A.I. will now become the subject of a criminal investigation. I am sorry Director, but you have seen the end of my patience."**

"He's finally had enough of the Directors Bullshit." Yang chuckled.

Weiss nodded, "I had enough with it a few episodes ago."

"Enough of what?" Yang asked smirking.

Weiss sighed, "Unlike you I was raised in a civilized environment. Words such as that are below me and are inappropriate."

"They weren't inappropriate when you stubbed your toe." Ruby mumbled.

"What was that?" Weiss snapped.

"Nothing!"

**Church and Wash look at each other silently for a while.**

"Why are they just staring at each other?" Nora asked.

"Church is probably in shock." Ren commented.

"I would be too if I was told I was an AI." Pyrrha added.

"I wouldn't believe it." Yang crossed her arms. "I mean, how could anyone believe that."

**The staring continues and we cut to Simmons typing at Terminal 84-C - **

"**Administrator Access Only"**

"**Join Terminal 84-C!"**

"**Keep up with friends!"**

"**Start your own blog!"**

"**Share pics and vids!"**

"**Must be 18 or older."**

"**Sorry, administrators only. **

"_**A place for freelancers."**_

"**Enter access code to sign up."**

"**Confirm verification message:"**

"**Hot Mess" the captcha read.**

"Ugh!" Weiss groaned. "Come on they leave that cliffhanger and then don't even dignify themselves with the first scene addressing the issue?"

"Yay!" Nora cheered.

**Sarge: "What're you finding out, Simmons?"**

**Simmons: "Looks like all the Blue records are here, I just don't have the access to delete them. I'm trying to work around that right now."**

"I hope this isn't like stupid movie hacking." Jaune complained.

Blake nodded, "Yeah, mash the keys and suddenly you're in. Such an easy and terrible choice in stories that completely break realism."

Jaune nodded, "Hacking takes hours, days, and you don't necessarily need to be in the building to hack it."

"Hacking in movies is always done terribly." Blake shook her head.

"Like people in tv playing video games." Ruby groaned.

Yang and Jaune groaned along.

"Ugh it's like hacking in movies but worse! I'm surprised they don't break their scrolls they use with the button mashing." Yang complained.

"They probably do." Jaune laughed.

**Grif: "Ooh, try hacking the mainframe."**

**Simmons: "This isn't a mainframe system."**

**Grif: "How 'bout cracking it, would cracking it work?"**

"What is he talking about?" Ruby frowned.

"He's backseat hacking." Jaune laughed. "I don't think he knows what he's talking about."

**Simmons: "Grif shut up! Stop making suggestions when you have no idea what you're talking about."**

**Grif: "Well, if you want help-"**

**Simmons: "I **_**don't**_ **want help."**

**Grif: "Maybe you should explain what's going on, and I could make an educated suggestion."**

"That's fair." Weiss hummed.

**Simmons: "Ehducated? Okay, fine. **_**This**_ **computer is a dedicated interface with a highly developed security protocol. The information **_**we are accessing**_ **is stored on a **_**separate**_ **database with its own dedicated hardware. **_**That**_ **system has its own distinct layer of security. From what I can tell, the two systems verify their identities by trading randomly generated two thousand fifty six bit encryption keys. I'm tryin' to spoof one of those keys right now. So, Grif. I'm all ears. Any suggestions?"**

"Uhhhhhhh." Ruby frowned.

"I'm lost." Yang frowned.

"I didn't understand a single thing." Pyrrha added.

"Me neither." Jaune sighed. "This is Saph level talk. Well again her wife's level. I forgot her name. That's probably bad because she's technically my sister now."

"You don't need anymore sisters." Pyrrha chuckled.

Nora gasped, "If all your sisters are gay then you can have double the amount of sisters!"

"I hope not." Jaune laughed.

Yang smirked, "Why? Are you anti gay you homophobe."

Jaune gave out an annoyed sigh, "No _Yang_ I am not homophobic. I-"

"Stop dignifying her with a response." Weiss advised.

Jaune chuckled, "Good idea."

**Grif: "Oh yeah, I've seen that before. You should try uploading a virus to the mainframe."**

**Simmons: "Jesus."**

"I don't know anything about hacking but I can assume Grif also doesn't know anything about hacking." Ren commented.

**Grif: "I find viruses that feature a laughing skull tend to work the best."**

**Simmons: "Shut the fuck up and let me work!"**

"I _love _how they curse. It's so full of umpf! No other show I watch is like that." Yang grinned.

**Cut back to Church and Wash, and this time they actually speak! **

**Church: "You're a fucking idiot."**

Yang snorted and Weiss coughed.

"What? That's his reaction?" Blake asked.

**Washington: "That's not the reaction I expected."**

Blake chuckled, "Same here."

"It's not surprising he doesn't believe him." Ren explained. "How would you react if someone told you that you were an AI."

"I already said I wouldn't believe them." Yang shrugged. "I mean I've been me all my life."

Everyone nodded.

"Maybe if it was someone I trusted a lot." Pyrrha frowned. "But I would still be skeptical."

"If Ren said I was an AI I would believe him." Nora smiled.

"That's...foolish." Weiss said.

Nora glared. "It's not stupid, Ren would never lie to me."

"What if Ren said you were a four hundred foot tall Purple Platypus-bear with pink horns and silver wings." Weiss argued.

"Ren would never say that." Nora smiled. "Ren wouldn't lie to me. Or anyone really but especially not to me!"

"Lie Ren does not Lie." Yang chuckled.

"Whats a Platypus bear?" Ruby asked Weiss, receiving no answer.

**Church: "You think I'm a computer program."**

**Washington: "Why is that hard to believe?"**

"Likely every reason under the sun." Weiss chuckled.

"Washington should be smarter than that, he just told someone he was a computer program and not a person." Blake sighed.

**Church: "Uh, how 'bout 'cause I'm a person. That I have been my whole life? That I have memories from when I'hm a kid? And I don't remember being a calculator, dude."**

"When I was a kid." Weiss grumbled.

**Washington: "A.I. are programs based on an actual human mind. You're bound to have some residual memories. They're just not yours."**

"That makes sense." Ren commented.

"I was wondering about that." Pyrrha added.

"Wait, who's memories then?" Jaune asked.

"...that is a great question." Ren frowned. "Likely not a character we've met."

Yang groaned, "Aww I was gonna make a bet."

"With our current bet going so well? So far Church has not been killed by anyone this season." Ren shook his head no.

**Church: "**_**Oh you're so full o' shit."**_

**Washington: "And after what you've been through it's not hard to imagine you wouldn't-"**

**Church: "Oh, st- thi- give me a break dude."**

"He needs to prove it somehow." Weiss commented.

**Washington: "Okay, fine. I guess you being a **_**spirit**_ **makes more sense."**

**Church: "Fuck yeah it does it's way less geeky asshole."**

Weiss and Blake groaned.

"No, I'm tired of the ghost stuff." Weiss complained.

**Washington: "A spirit."**

**Church: "Yeah. That's right."**

**Washington: "A ghost!"**

**Church: "Boo, mother fucker."**

Yang and Nora burst out laughing.

**Back to the Reds **

**Sarge: "Simmons, how's your progress?"**

**Simmons: "Good, I'm almost in. This blinking light is really distracting me though."**

**Sarge: "What is it?"**

**Grif: "Hey guys, I told Caboose to watch out the windows in the next room. That should give us **_**some**_ **relief."**

Pyrrha sighed, "I don't see why they don't like Caboose. He's great."

"Yeah and its not like he would hurt them, they aren't on his team." Yang joked.

**Sarge: "Good. Simmons, if that light bothers you so much, just turn it off."**

Yang groaned, "Ohh that would make me so mad."

"How?" Weiss asked.

"If Simmons could turn the light off he would have. I can't stand it when people tell me to do something I obviously can't do." Yang explained.

"It sounds like you get angry a lot." Pyrrha commented in a worried tone.

Yang shrugged, "Eh not really. More just annoyed. It's like a flash of anger and then I realize I'm getting mad over something stupid and it goes away."

**Simmons: "Hey, I got a great idea, how 'bout if someone else does somethin' for once. I'm workin' here!"**

**Grif: "Heuh, I'll do it."**

**Grif hits the light and we hear radio sounds**

**Tucker: "Hello! Come in Command! Do you read Command? Why isn't anyone answering!?"**

"Tucker!" Jaune cheered.

"I thought I recognized that voice." Ruby grinned.

"Finally! We haven't seen him all season." Yang laughed.

"Not Donut?" Nora complained.

**Grif: "What should I say?"**

"Does he not know it's Tucker?" Weiss asked.

"It is a little garbled." Blake explained.

**Simmons: "Who the fuck cares, just get rid of him."**

**Grif: "Um, hello. Uh, this is Command. Go ahead."**

**Tucker: "**_**Finally!**_ **Hey! This is a distress call! We need help down here ASAP! Mayday, and all that shit!"**

"You can't not hear Tucker." Blake chuckled.

Jaune nodded, "When they were all shipped out Tucker must have gotten sent somewhere with its own problems. Not a usual base."

**Grif: "Oh, yeah, uh, sorry dude, there's no-one here to take your call right now."**

"He is bad at pretending to be an operator." Weiss sighed.

"And you think you could do better?" Yang asked.

Weiss straightened up and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry but your call cannot be connected at this time. Please hold for thirty minutes, do not hang up. Have a nice day!"

"That was really good!" Ruby cheered.

"I'm already annoyed at being put on hold." Jaune laughed.

"How are you so good at that?" Nora asked.

Weiss sighed, "Because that could have been my job at Atlas. A receptionist." Weiss shivered.

**Tucker: "**_**What!?"**_

**Grif: "Can I take a message?"**

**Tucker: "Dude that's bullshit. You guys suck."**

**Grif: "Is that the message?"**

**Tucker: "No it's not the message asshole! Tell them, we found what we're looking for, and it's under the sand. **_**Send, help, now."**_

"This doesn't seem related to the Meta at all." Ren frowned.

"Likely setting up the next season." Blake guessed. "Unless this season will be longer than the last ones."

**Simmons: "(whispering) What the hell is he talking about?"**

**Grif: "(whispering) Who the fuck knows? (speaking) Under, sand. Uh okay. I got it. As soon as they get back I'll be sure to grab them and uh, slip it to 'em."**

**Tucker: "Yeah, slip it to 'em! Bow chicka bow wow."**

Yang cheered as everyone else groaned.

"Finally! I was waiting for that." Yang grinned.

**Grif: "...What'd you say?"**

"Oh now he knows who it is." Jaune chuckled.

**Sound of explosion **

**Tucker: "Oh shit, gotta go!"**

"Well now I don't care about whats happening here I wanna know whats going on with Tucker." Yang complained.

"Same here." Jaune added.

**Grif: "Was that who I think it was?"**

**Caboose: "Did somebody here just say something?"**

"Under the sand." Ren mumbled.

**And back to Church and Wash **

**Washington: "Look, you can resist this all you want, but that doesn't change the fact that I need your help to beat the Meta."**

**Church: "Why me?"**

"Good question, I don't see how Church being the alpha can stop the meta." Jaune commented.

"Maybe he'll suck up all the other AI's." Nora suggested making a combining motion with her hands.

"That makes sense." Ren nodded.

"Aww I hope Church doesn't change." Ruby frowned.

**Washington: "Who else, Church?"**

**Church: "Why not Tex? She's a ghost, like me. Use her."**

"I still don't understand Tex." Jaune frowned. "She's an AI like Church."

"I mean technically Sarge can be an AI, he died too." Weiss pointed out.

"I think that was a fluke." Ren commented.

Blake nodded, "Probably retconned. A lot of authors do that when they realize they don't like what they did before. Have you noticed how they have not mentioned time travel once? Except for The Meta's time distortion they have not talked about how they went years into the future."

"That's because it was a trick Gary- er Gamma did. Oh that makes sense, he ran church through a simulation." Jaune commented.

Ren nodded, "I feel like we're straying from the original topic. Tex being an AI."

Jaune nodded, "It doesn't make sense. The director could only get one AI. And Tex isn't a fragment. So what is she?"

"Maybe Washington will explain." Blake said gesturing to the screen.

**Washington: "But she's **_**not**_ **you. Even if I could find her, even if she's still alive I don't think I could trust her. Tex is... confusing. The Director and Councellor always worked so closely with her, she was, like... their favourite."**

Ren and Blake frowned in thought.

**Church: "You sound jealous. What's the matter, Daddy didn't love you enough?"**

**Washington: "We were a competitive group. We had to be. But she always had special treatment from our superiors. There has to be a reason for that. She is... she's... I don't know what she is."**

Blake sighed and Jaune groaned.

"It seems Washington doesn't know." Ren furrowed his brows.

**Church: "Uhuh, what? You don't know something? I thought you knew everything?"**

**Washington: "No Church, I **_**don't**_ **know everything. You're not going to get all the answers you want. But what I **_**do**_ **know is that the Meta and this program are an enormous danger to everyone. And we just need to do what's expected of us. Do you think you can-"**

**An alarm starts going off **

**Washington: "Oh great!"**

**Church: "What is **_**that?"**_

**Washington: "We've been found out. Quick, grab Epsilon. I'll lead us out. Keep your head down."**

"I bet its the Meta." Ruby grinned. "They're gonna go out and expect guards and be like whaaaaaaat"

Blake chuckled, "That sounds plausible."

"Awww." Ruby gushed.

**Church: "Okay, but if this fucking thing sends out any more images, I'm gonna throw it in the nearest trash can."**

**Cut to the Reds and Caboose, with the alarm still going off **

**Caboose: "Does anyone else hear that?"**

**Grif: "Yes, we all hear it Caboose."**

**Sarge: "Simmons, did you do that?"**

**Simmons: "I don't think so. Hope not."**

**Caboose walks towards a window where three soldiers in White are walking up to them.**

**Caboose: "Uh, red guys? Uhm, white guys are coming? Aaand, they look mad."**

**One of the approaching white guys throws a grenade at the building, and the grenade explodes.**

Nora groaned, "Come on! He could have made that in the window."

**Caboose: "Really, mad."**

**Sarge: "Grif, close those shutters!"**

**Grif: "On it."**

**The shutters close. Hey, Grif figured out how to do something right! **

**Simmons: "Here, I got it! This is every bit of information about the Blues and their soldiers!"**

"I still don't see the point in erasing their data." Weiss sighed.

"A moral victory." Nora grinned.

**Sarge: "Can you erase it?"**

**Simmons: "I **_**can**_**, but Sarge maybe we should think about this for a moment. What happens if we delete the Blues?"**

Ren frowned.

**Sarge: "It means they never existed."**

**Simmons: "But did you ever stop to think, what does it mean to be red if there is no blue? If they never existed what's the purpose of even **_**having**_ **a red army if there's no-one for us to fight? Do you understand what I mean? It's like, flip sides of the same-"**

**Sarge steps forward and pushes the button - Blues Deleted **

**Simmons: "...coin."**

"He had a good point." Weiss sighed.

"What would be the point of us if there were no Grimm?" Jaune asked.

Everyone frowned, deep in thought.

"Elite soldiers probably." Weiss sighed.

"Elite soldiers for what though? There would be no Grimm for armies to defend from." Jaune pointed out.

"Without the Grimm who do you think our weapons would turn on." Blake sighed.

Jaune sighed as well, "Each other."

Blake nodded, "We hold skills far above the regular soldier or citizen. Any one huntsman can take maybe ten soldiers and that's an average huntsman. If a skilled one came onto the battlefield they could...I don't know how many. A lot."

"Then it would be our duty as huntsmen and huntresses to stop them." Ruby growled. "Remember what Doctor Oobleck said? Being a huntsman isn't just about killing Grimm. Its about protecting the people. I mean look at what we did this year. The Grimm weren't the problem it was-"

"The White Fang." Weiss and Blake finished.

"-_people." _Ruby corrected. "Evil people like Torchwick, that girl with an umbrella. Chainsaw guy. That girl that could shoot fire and fought with glass."

Everyone nodded.

"You make an excellent point Ruby." Pyrrha smiled. "If there were no Grimm I would still want to be a huntress.

"Me too, there's still a lot of adventure. And with people I definitely don't know what tomorrow will bring." Yang smirked.

"I could still bring honor back to the Schnee name." Weiss grinned.

"I didn't join to fight Grimm anyway, I joined to stop injustice, and many other problems in the world." Blake added.

"We could still protect villages Ren. But instead of beating Grimm up it would be people!" Nora grinned.

Ren chuckled.

"I could still be a hero like my father and his father before him." Jaune smiled.

"And I could still save lives." Ruby grinned.

"I guess if there weren't Grimm, we would still be huntsmen and huntresses." Pyrrha smiled.

Everyone grinned.

"...And I think if there were no blues they would still be Red." Ruby coughed.

**Sarge: "What it means is what it's always meant. We rule, they suck. Don't over-analyze it you pussy."**

"I love Sarge!" Nora grinned.

"What about Donut?" Jaune asked.

"Oh he's just pink like me." Nora waved him off.

**Grif: "Oh my God. Where's Caboose?"**

**Sarge: "What in the-"**

**Simmons: "Where did he go? *gasp* You don't think that deleting him from the computer somehow altered the fabric of reality and removed him from-"**

"Huh?" Weiss asked.

**Caboose: "Hey guys. I was just tryin' to find the bathroom. Church always has me go before a big battle. He hates when I ask to go in the middle of one."**

"Is Simmons that stupid?" Yang asked.

"I think he simply reads too much science fiction." Ren chuckled.

"Science horror more like." Blake added.

**Simmons: "Oh..."**

**Sarge: "Did you want to finish your thought, Simmons?"**

**Simmons: "Naw that's okay, I'm- I'm cool."**

**Grif: "Come on dude, tell us more about the reality bending computer. I'm **_**hanging**_ **on your every word."**

**Simmons: "I don't wanna talk about it."**

Everyone chuckled.

**Sarge: "How do we turn this damn alarm off? Maybe it's one of those clap things."**

**Sarge claps twice and the alarm stops **

"Oh that's cool." Jaune commented.

"I want one of those." Nora gasped.

**Sarge: "There we go"**

**The scene cuts to black.**

"Not much to talk about is there?" Jaune asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

Yang checked her scroll as did the others. However something caught Yang's attention.

"Oh that is _badass!"_

* * *

**I'm loving all the support you guys have given me it urges me to keep going with this series of fics. I'm happy that you all enjoy it. **

**Please remember to criticize and point out mistakes! Also as for Side stories. I just have no urge to write them, they were rushed last time for a reason. I had no good ideas and I don't know the characters well.**


	19. S6E18 Reconstruction Chapter 18

**Author's Note:**

**Didn't expect that "badass" to be such a cliffhanger. It was nothing serious, just a better way to end the chapter.**

**Also IMPORTANT: The Finale is coming up so send in your suggestions for questions they want to answer or things about the show you want them to talk about. Questions like "Favorite episode, what did you guys think, favorite character, team, etc."- I will repeat this at the end authors note.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 19- Reconstruction Chapter 18**

"Oh that is _Badass!" _Yang shouted.

"What is?" Blake asked.

Yang held out her scroll. "Look! Everyone look in your music playlist."

Everyone quickly did so.

"No one? Steady ride gun metal green? Alien champion. What is this?" Jaune asked. "These aren't my songs."

"It's the soundtrack from the show." Yang grinned.

Jaune grinned, "Oh cool!"

"Yeah! Now I can really play the Warthog music while riding bumblebee." Yang grinned.

"Now we can analyze the music." Ren grinned.

"_You. _You can analyze the music." Nora corrected while pointing her finger directly into his face.

Ren calmly moved her finger, "I will analyze it by myself."

"Actually." Weiss spoke up, "I think I would be able to help. Being as I have written some of my own music I feel I would be uniquely qualified."

Ren smiled, "That would be wonderful. After this season?"

Weiss nodded.

Ruby looked around. "Uhhh I thought we already had the songs...its in the music section on the app. The one letting us watch the show."

"Oh right." Jaune's cheeks reddened. "I forgot about that."

"You were the one who had the show first." Nora pointed out.

"Before he infected all of our scrolls along with his." Weiss grumbled.

"That wasn't my fault!" Jaune shouted.

"Faults aside." Pyrrha cut in. "I think its wonderful we have the songs. And it would be even more wonderful if we can get more by watching the show."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I guessed that if we keep watching the show we'll get more songs." Pyrrha flushed. "It would make sense wouldn't it? This can't be the soundtrack for the whole trilogy."

"That's a good point Pyrrha." Ren complimented. "Jaune?"

Jaune nodded.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 18" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Director: "Dear Chairman."**

**Fade in to the Freelancers attacking the structure where the Meta will soon arrive.**

**Director: "I don't give a damn about your committee and its **_**oh-pinions**_ **of my work."**

"He says opinions weird." Ruby giggled.

"Oh-pinions." Nora giggled along. "Oh-nions, oh-peration."

"Stop." Weiss shook her head.

Ruby giggled louder. "Oh-bvious, oh-ficcer."

Weiss sighed and Yang shook her head.

"I'm so happy those two aren't on a team together." Blake chuckled.

"Ruby is already a handful." Weiss nodded.

"So is Nora." Jaune pointed out.

"oh-derly...wait a minute?" Ruby frowned.

Blake chuckled, "It doesn't work for orderly does it."

"Yeah, that one stunk." Yang grinned. "Ey?" She looked around.

Everyone groaned.

**Director: "Have you forgotten Sir, we were at **_**war?**_ **A fight with an alien race for the very survival of our species? I feel I must remind you, that it is an undeniable, and may I say a **_**fundamental**_ **quality of Man, that when faced with extinction, **_**every**_ **alternative is preferable."**

"He is quite angry he got caught." Weiss chuckled.

Ren frowned, "Listen to what he's saying. A fight with an alien race for the survival of the human race."

Jaune frowned. "If the aliens are anything like we saw I'm surprised it was a fight at all."

Ren sighed, "I don't think its so farfetched to say the aliens they were fighting were more...competent than the one who impregnated Tucker."

Yang chuckled.

"He's using the war to justify what he did." Blake added. "Like Wash said, all the projects were looking for the magic bullet to win the war."

"I wonder what the magic bullet was." Jaune frowned.

Ren frowned. and started pouring through his notes.

"What, what is it?" Nora asked.

"Hmm, I have a guess to what the magic bullet was. Does anyone remember what Grif complained about in the first episode?" Ren asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I'm sure I wrote it down. Ah here it is." Ren gestured to the first page in his notes. "Master Chief. Grif complained about joining the army to fight aliens but then the master chief blew up the whole covenant armada. Whoever this commander was he must have been the magic bullet."

Weiss nodded, "That could be it. Hmpf, the Director experimented with soldiers and AI. As if a soldier or even a platoon of soldiers could end a war. It takes one with a tactical mind not brute strength on the field."

"Maybe that's why his project is bad!" Nora gasped.

"Aside from the tortured AI and murdered test subjects." Ren added.

Nora nodded.

"...Hey isn't that what was said at the beginning of the season? The whole fundamental quality of man?" Ruby asked.

Jaune frowned in thought, "Yeah I think so. What did we say last time? That every alternative isn't preferable."

"I said that." Blake said raising a hand. "But only if that alternative meant no freedom whatsoever and no chance to gain freedom."

"If there's no chance you make a chance." Nora grinned.

Ren chuckled and got out his pen and notepad.

"That's not how hypotheticals work." Blake pointed out.

Nora shrugged.

**Cut to Church and Wash running up a ramp **

**Soldier: "Over here, over here!"**

**Shots are being fired**

**Washington: "Get that door!"**

**The door closes behind them and they arrive with the Reds **

**Church: "What's the status up here?"**

**Grif: "Fucked up, 'bout to die, Simmons is a nerd... the usual."**

"Fucked up and about to die." Yang laughed.

"Describes some of our situations well." Weiss chuckled.

"Most." Blake corrected.

"You guys get all the fun." Nora complained.

"You keep complaining about that." Yang smirked. "Jealous?"

Nora huffed.

"Why is not getting into life threatening situations bad?" Weiss asked.

"It's boring." Nora answered.

"I like the non life threatening stuff." Jaune pointed out."

"I do as well." Pyrrha added.

"My teammates are so boring. Except you Ren!" Nora grinned.

Everyone looked at her quizzically wondering if she was serious. She paid them no mind.

**Sarge: "Looks like we've got at least half a dozen squads out there. They know our position, and we're outgunned."**

"Hmm, sometimes I forget Sarge is somewhat competent as a commanding officer." Weiss commented.

**Washington: "So, what's the plan?"**

**Sarge: "Well we **_**were**_ **gonna retreat down the hall until you just brought more guards up that way, so now the plan's pretty much to go down swinging. You first."**

"Swinging?" Yang's smirk was slowly turning into a laugh.

"Not that kind of swinging." Blake groaned.

"Such a child." Weiss added.

**Grif: "Hey Simmons, can you get back on that computer and change my affiliation from Red to Freelancer?"**

**Simmons: "Traitor."**

"Traitor." Nora said at the same time.

**Grif: "Hey, you gotta go with the winner."**

"If you can't beat them, join them." Ren quoted.

Blake smiled, "Hmm, I like to add 'then beat them' at the end of that saying."

Ren nodded, "I like that." He pulled out his notebook and made a new column of quotes.

**Caboose: "Um, could you change my job title to something more important like astronaut-**_**oh, I know,**_ **Space Marine!"**

Pyrrha chuckled, "Pretty cool."

**Church: "What are you idiots doing?"**

**Simmons: "This computer has all of Command's records."**

**Church: "It does? Records on everybody?"**

"Not anymore." Weiss chuckled.

**Simmons: "Yeah. You know, theoretically."**

**We get a good view of the terminal screen. Under a big "Blues deleted_" there are two text boxes.**

"**Update your profile."**

"**What are you doing right now?"**

**Below this text is a blank headshot of a man in armor.**

"**How to get started:**

** upload an image**

** calculate data sets**

** new! sms text alerts**

** protocol pop quiz**

** meet other admins"**

**Next to this text box is another.**

"**Message from the_Director:**

_**Hello! And welcome to the terminal 84-c high-security data access point. Please remember. "Your mother does not work here!" So be sure to clean up those heavy log files after periodic usage. And always keep in mind, encryption is a privilege, not a right. Happy data provisioning!"**_

**Simmons alt-tab's the screen to something benign to no longer show the big BLUES DELETED on screen as he does there are different folders. First is.**

"**My terminal" then "classified docs and dessert recipes..." then "Top Secret Conspiracy " then "Spartan Hotmail - Login" and finally "Cortana_nude_ " **

Ren and Blake frowned as they read the last one.

"Could anyone read those?" Yang asked.

Both Ren and Blake shook their heads.

**Simmons: "Hup du-doo, doo doo, nothin' to see here, doo doo doo doo..."**

**Sarge laughs.**

**Church: "Oh great, now I'll **_**show**_ **you that you're wrong."**

Blake began to laugh, "Wow, I thought them deleting the blues was just going to be a 'ha we beat the blues' thing and nothing serious, this show is so good, I can never know if something is just a one off gag."

Weiss nodded, "I feel the same way."

**Washington: "What an excellent idea."**

**Simmons: "Wrong about what?"**

**Church: "Wash has been trying to convince me, that I'm, an A.I."**

**Grif: "huh? Why would he do that?"**

**Washington: "Because he's transparent? He can take over other people, you know, **_**that**_ **kind of stuff."**

"AI's are basically ghosts in this show." Ruby commented.

Ren frowned, "I think we talked about this before but I think its because it was retconned. And the more I say it the more I believe it to be true."

Weiss nodded.

"They handled the Ret-con well if it is one." Pyrrha commented.

**Grif: "That's because he's a ghost dude."**

**Church: "Thank you, that's what I said."**

**Washington: "If he's a ghost, why aren't any of the **_**other**_ **soldiers turning in to ghosts?"**

Weiss threw up her hands. "That was my complaint for five seasons!"

Blake laughed, "I'm still so relieved."

**Church: "Okay fine, why don't we just settle this? Simmons, look me up in the database."**

Everyone began chuckling.

**Simmons: "Yeah I'd like to help, but we may have just kind of, you know, deleted all that stuff for the Blues."**

**Washington: "All of **_**what**_ **stuff for the Blues?"**

**Simmons: "The everything stuff?"**

Yang laughed, "Like Ruby trying to explain herself to dad after she did something wrong."

"I'm not like that!" Ruby defended.

Everyone looked at her.

"You always dance around the issue when you're embarrassed." Blake chuckled.

"Unless you're extremely embarrassed, then you shout everything out really fast." Weiss added.

"And if she's more embarrassed than that she uses her semblance and leaves." Yang laughed.

Ruby blushed and glared at Yang.

Jaune leaned over to Pyrrha, "I don't think she knows what to do."

Pyrrha sighed and chuckled.

**Washington: "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?"**

**Simmons: "Yes. **_**But**_**, you also told us to break stuff. This seemed like an excellent compromise."**

"They acknowledged it, I thought it was a mistake." Ren smiled.

**Church: "Alright, great, that's fantastic now I can't prove him wrong, **_**and**_ **I don't get a paycheck. Fucking great, thanks guys."**

**Sarge: "And your side never existed! Which means Red wins. Suck it you non-existant losers!"**

Nora grinned and laughed.

**Church: "Doh nobody gives a fuck about that."**

**Sarge: "Sour grapes."**

**Grif: "No way, he's not a computer."**

**Sarge: "How can we be sure?"**

**Caboose: "Maybe we should ask him something only a computer would know."**

"What would that be?" Ruby asked.

"Computers only know what they're programmed to know. And if they're programmed to learn which some rare ones can then they can only learn what we know." Jaune explained.

**Simmons: "Like what?"**

**Caboose: "What's nine times eight?"**

**Church and The Reds: "Seventy two."**

"Seventy two." Weiss mumbled.

**Caboose: "Oh my God it's spreading."**

**Grif: "How 'bout this: show me some porn."**

"What?" Weiss asked.

**Church: "What?"**

**Caboose: "What?"**

**Sarge: "What?"**

**Grif: "That's what all **_**my**_ **computers do. Oh, oh, uh, uh, steal some music for me. Oh or uh uh, talk about politics and bore the shit out of me."**

Yang glared around at Weiss and Blake.

**Caboose: "Do you have any pictures of cats in serious situations?"**

Yang glare turned into a squint from her smirk.

"I already know what you're thinking Yang." Blake growled. "If you say a word I will put _you _in a serious situation."

**Washington: "Because of the trauma he's been through, he's not going to be able to access most of his functions. He may not even realise his full potential."**

"That explains some things away." Ren mumbled.

**Sarge: "Not living up to his potential? That means Grif's a computer too."**

"Sarge believes Grif has potential." Pyrrha grinned.

**Washington: "It doesn't matter. We don't need him to believe. Until the next time we encounter the Meta."**

**Speak of the Devil, there's a loud sound of something landing on top of the building.**

"Speak of the Grimm and they shall appear." Blake sighed.

"Literally." Jaune shook his head.

"Talking about the Grimm makes people Grim and Grim feelings bring _the _Grimm." Nora commented.

Ren sighed at everyone's confused looks, "Her way of remembering."

**Washington: "What the Hell was that!?"**

**Sarge: "Come on, do you even need to ask?"**

**The Meta half-materializes on top of the building and the Freelancers stop firing **

**Freelancer: "Primary target has arrived. Engage, **_**engage!"**_

**Party with the Meta!**

"They're gonna die." Nora commented.

"They're also going to be distracted by the Meta, meaning the Reds, Blues, and Wash can escape." Blake added.

**Church: "The Meta, how'd he get inside the compound?"**

**Simmons: "What do you mean how, it took us like ten minutes. Not that hard."**

**Washington: "Perfect."**

Everyone frowned.

"Normally you're supposed to be sarcastic when you say perfect in a bad situation." Jaune pointed out.

**Church: "**_**Perfect?"**_

**Washington: "He's been following us since I found Caboose. I knew he couldn't resist getting his hands on all the stored Command A.I.s. Especially Epsilon."**

**Church: "You knew about this?"**

**Washington: "**_**Knew**_ **about it? I **_**planned**_ **on it. Still have Epsilon?"**

"Wonder why he didn't tell them." Ruby frowned.

"Trust issues and they probably wouldn't have gone along with the plan." Blake explained.

**Church: "Yeah, of course."**

**Washington: "Good, let's get it to safety. Then we can finish this. Once and for all."**

**Church: "You know I'm starting not to trust you."**

**Sarge: "What do you mean startin' to?"**

**Cut to them all in a vehicle repository, what some may call "a garage" **

**Grif: "What is this, the motor pool?"**

**Washington: "Yes. Looks like everyone is outside fighting the Meta. Still, be careful. Red, you grab a vehicle. Caboose, somehow I hate to ask this, but, can you drive?"**

"Red? Hmm didn't take the time to learn their names." Pyrrha frowned.

"Mean." Ruby added.

**Caboose: "Yes. But not an automatic; only stick."**

"What? But stick is harder right?" Jaune asked.

Yang shrugged, "Some people are weird and like stick."

**Washington: "Why can't you drive-"**

**Grif: "We're in a rush, come back to it later."**

**Washington: "Right. Caboose, grab that car. Church, put Epsilon in Caboose's jeep. You guys are gonna make a break for it. Take Epsilon and turn him over to the authorities. They'll know what to do with him."**

"He says him." Ruby mumbled with a grin. "Not it." She thought about Penny.

"Probably because he had him in his head. Would probably be hard to think of a program with suffering memories as still just a program." Blake explained.

**Sarge: "You're not comin'?"**

**Washington: "No. Church and I are staying. Project Freelancer had one last resort failsafe: a high power E.M.P. that can wipe out all the A.I. in this facility. Now that the Meta is here we have a chance to take them all out at once and put this entire project out of commission."**

"Two nevermores one bullet." Ruby grinned.

"I still don't believe you." Yang smirked.

"They dissolved in the air!" Ruby argued.

Nora frowned, "Do you think E.M.P's could hurt me?"

Ren shook his head, "Would probably take your charge away. You might feel a little weak but it wouldn't hurt you."

**Grif: "What's an E.M.P.?"**

**Washington: "It's an electo-magnetic pulse. It wipes out all circuitry and computers it touches. It will destroy the A.I.-"**

**Simmons: "Oh, you mean an Emp."**

**Sarge: "Yeah, I was just about to say. Sounds like he's talkin' 'bout an Emp."**

Weiss frowned. "Really?"

**Washington: "Emp? That's not how you say it."**

**Sarge: "That's how most people say it. Emp."**

**Washington: "No, they don't."**

**Church: "I say it that way."**

Weiss sighed, "Really? This gag."

"Emp." Yang chuckled.

"Stop it."

**Washington: "It's initials for Electro, Magnetic, Pulse. That's E.M.P."**

**Grif: "Right. Which spells Emp. Durr."**

**Washington: "We don't have time for this. You're wrong."**

"They have thoroughly distracted him." Blake sighed.

**Simmons: "Why don't we take a vote."**

**Washington: "A vote? No. No vote, you're just wrong. There's no vote, it's E.M.P."**

**Caboose: "Not very democratic."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Washington: "Being wrong isn't a Democracy. Church and I will work our way down to the Director's lab while the **_**rest**_ **of you escape."**

"Wait if Church goes down there. He'll be wiped out too." Ruby frowned.

"Wash has to know that. Right?" Nora asked.

Blake shrugged.

**Sarge: "What if the Meta follows **_**us?"**_

**Washington: "No chance. There's no way he can pass up all the A.I. in here. Put Epsilon in the car and let's get moving."**

**Church: "I'm leaving. I'm going with them."**

"Maybe he knows he'll be wiped out." Jaune commented.

"I think he's still in denial." Pyrrha said.

**Washington: "What?"**

**Church: "Wash, I don't give a shit about any of this. I hate you, I hate the Freelancers, I hate everything about you guys. This isn't my fight; it's yours."**

"Things got serious so fast." Nora complained.

**Washington: "It's your fight more than anyone else's!"**

**Church: "I don't care **_**what**_ **you say, no, it isn't."**

**Washington: "Church, you'll never get another shot at fixing all of this. I know you don't believe what I've told you, but you need to ask yourself, what if I'm right? If I am, or if you have **_**any**_ **doubts, not finding out will haunt you for the rest of your life. Not just finding out about **_**you**_ **but, finding out about everyone close to you as well. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"**

**The scene faded to black**

"...I wouldn't be able to have that haunting me." Yang commented.

"Me neither, Wash pulled out the big guns." Nora laughed.

Jaune nodded, "I feel like we're approaching the finale."


	20. S6E19 Reconstruction Finale

**Author's Note:**

**Just wanted to thank everyone for their suggestions, they were great and helped me. Remember, you're always free to give suggestions. This chapter was hard to write for obvious reasons. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 20- Reconstruction Chapter 19 Finale**

"I feel like we're approaching the finale." Jaune said as he hit play.

"**Reconstruction Chapter 19" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Ruby began to hum the theme, and soon Jaune joined in, then Yang, then Nora, Pyrrha, Ren and finally Blake and Weiss at the same time.

"I love that theme." Jaune grinned.

"I love all the themes of the show." Weiss commented, "Not for their complexity or aesthetically pleasing sound but for their use. They have little...transition jingles and warning songs for little things. For most shows they're throwaways and you never notice them but they're used well in this show."

Yang smirked, "Especially the Warthog song."

Blake sighed, "I cannot picture you driving your motorcycle listening to that."

"Blasting." Yang corrected.

Jaune frowned, "I agree with Blake, you uhh look dangerous riding it. That would be thrown away if you came up playing that music."

Yang laughed, "I just think it's funny."

**Chairman: "To the Director of Project Freelancer."**

**Fade in to the electronic storage area for A.I.s **

**Chairman: "I write to inform you, that by the authority of this sub-committee, officers have been dispatched, to place you under arrest, and we expect your full co-operation."**

Yang facepalmed, "Why would you warn him? If the VPD are making a bust of Juniors men or the White Fang they don't warn them."

Weiss sighed, "I bet he either wants to be polite of he wants to lord it over the director. Taunt him."

"Sounds like your father." Blake shook her head.

Weiss nodded.

Ruby frowned, "Not all politicians are bad, the Chairman is doing his job he's catching a bad guy, a really bad guy. He's basically a war criminal."

Weiss and Blake shrugged.

**Chairman: "**_**Congratulations**_ **are in order, I suppose."**

Weiss sagged, "I knew it."

**Chairman: "When they write the new morality protocols for dealing with A.I., I'm certain they will name **_**entire sections**_ **of the doctrine after you. It seems that you will earn your place in history after all, dear Director."**

"He is extremely happy to taunt the director." Weiss grumbled.

Ruby frowned, "I mean we taunt the bad guys. I don't think the chairman is bad."

Weiss pursed her lips, "Hmm maybe."

"Maybe he's not good or bad." Blake shrugged.

Weiss chuckled, "His taunt was good I have to admit. _Entire sections." _She repeated.

**Cut to the Meta fighting ...everyone except the main characters... and winning. **

"He took a direct hit from that turret." Ruby commented.

**Then cut to the main characters back in the not-quite-a-garage **

**Washington: "Alright. Stick to the plan. Just run. Get Epsilon out of here. Turn it over to the authorities the first chance you get."**

"I still don't get how Church didn't know he was an AI." Jaune frowned. "Even if he was inhabiting someone else's body humans and computers see the world differently. After he _died." _Jaune said with air quotes. "Wouldn't he see things through the eyes of a computer."

"It goes back to what we said before, denial and not knowing what he was seeing was different from what others were seeing. Many colorblind people don't realize they're colorblind until they see a color as a different color than everyone else." Ren explained.

Nora gasped, "Like what I said about colors!"

Ren nodded, "Yes, what you said about colors."

Pyrrha and Jaune's faces fell.

Ruby frowned quizzically, "What about colors-"

Pyrrha and Jaune held up their hands trying to signal her to stop.

"Colors!" Nora interrupted. "Like How do I know you see Red as Red?"

Yang frowned, "Because none of us are colorblind."

Nora nodded, "I know I mean, what if I see yellow as you see red?"

"Ohhh I get it." Yang grinned.

Nora nodded, "Yeah but it's not just colors what if when I say-"

Pyrrha forced a smile and tapped Nora's shoulder, "Nora please."

"Hmm?" Nora hummed turning to Pyrrha.

"She talked about this for hours." Jaune groaned.

"It was an interesting topic." Ren argued.

"That was interesting?" Weiss asked.

Ren nodded, "The closest thing to a philosophical discussion I've ever had with her."

**Simmons: "Sarge, shouldn't we help him? He won't stand a chance against that thing."**

"It's great that they want to help." Pyrrha grinned. "I know they're soldiers but they never seemed to be...good before."

"Soldiers is a bit of an overstatement but I agree." Weiss smiled.

**Sarge: "We have our orders, Simmons. We have to think about the mission."**

**Grif: "Fihinally an order I wanna follow. Run away and live."**

Jaune and everyone else laughed.

"I think I said it was an order I could get behind." Jaune grinned.

"Now that I hear it again that sounds like something Tucker would say." Yang chuckled.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jaune blushed.

"For us it didn't work as we planned, we lived but didn't get far running away." Pyrrha chuckled.

"But we still kicked that deathstalker's butt!" Nora shouted.

"We took out a nevermore." Yang grinned.

"Ruby took out the nevermore." Blake corrected.

"Aww Idunnoitwasgreatwiththe shooting andthe explosions butit was a team effort." Ruby stammered out blushing.

**Sarge: "If Agent Wash wants to face him alone, that's his business."**

"He has to face him alone." Blake grumbled.

**Simmons: "Yeah but he **_**doesn't**_ **wanna face him alone. It's just that some people won't help him."**

**Cut to Church**

"He's probably scared of dying or knowing the truth." Jaune commented.

**Sarge: "That's not our business either."**

"It's strange thinking of Sarge respecting peoples privacy." Weiss commented.

**Washington: "Just drive. When the E.M.P. goes off-"**

"Emp." Nora chuckled.

**Caboose: "You mean the Emp?"**

Nora laughed even louder.

**Washington: "Stop it. It will destroy Epsilon if you're not far enough away."**

"But also Church." Ruby groaned shaking her head.

**Caboose: "You got it Mister Washington."**

**Washington: "Take care of yourself guys. I know that's one thing you're good at." **

**Wash looks at Church as he says this.**

"Ohh burn." Yang commented.

"Can you blame him? He doesn't know he's an AI for sure yet. It was just told to him like thirty minutes ago." Weiss commented.

**Wash hits a button and a large door opens upwards **

**Washington: "He's gonna be on you as soon as you clear the gate. Be ready to move. Protect the Blues' vehicle at any cost."**

"I don't think he can catch up to a warthog." Yang commented.

"Time distortion." Jaune reminded her.

"I still hate the stuff with time travel." Weiss grumbled.

Yang growled, "Really? As soon as the ghost stuff goes away you start bitching about time travel again."

Weiss narrowed her eyes. "Yes."

"It annoys me too." Blake added.

Yang and Ruby groaned.

**Sarge: "Protect the Blues, right, yeah. We'll get riiight on that shit."**

**Cut to the Meta, victorious, watching the two jeeps drive a bit and stop.**

**Radio sounds **

**Washington: "That's it. Lead the Meta as far away from the base as possible."**

"Wait I thought their goal was to have the Meta go in the base?" Nora said confused.

**An A.I.: "He's tricking you."**

**Another A.I.: "Get the A.I."**

**A Third A.I.: "We need them."**

Ruby and Jaune gasped.

"Ohh reverse psychology!" Jaune grinned.

**Washington: "I just hope there's enough time."**

**The Meta runs toward Wash and the base**

**Simmons: "He's falling for it, gun it Grif!"**

**Grif: "Hold on everyone."**

**Cut to Wash running through some corridors, pursued by the Meta. Wash enters a large room **

**PA Voice: "Warning. Security breech detected."**

**Counsellor: "Agent Washington. Good to see you again."**

"Wha?" Ruby mumbled confused.

**Washington: "Oh, hello. Are you somewhere nearby, Counsellor? Somewhere I can **_**say**_ **hello in person?"**

"Oh" Ruby mumbled.

"That's the guy that interviewed the red in the first episode." Blake commented.

"Private Walter Henderson." Ren nodded.

**Counsellor: "Sorry Agent Washington, but we were more than prepared for this... eventuality. I'm afraid we will not be able to see each other in person today."**

Yang grumbled, "Can't stand it when someone you know is against you, that you know will fight you is polite. Acting like they're sorry they're hurting you."

Weiss and Blake nodded in agreement.

**Washington: "Well then you'll excuse me if I don't stop to chat. I'm on a timetable."**

**Counsellor: "There is someone else here who would like to speak with you."**

**Camera cuts to show the monitor attached to the ceiling.**

**Director: "Well hello, Agent Washington."**

"Woah that's weird and cool hearing the director actually talk." Ruby commented.

"We've heard him talk in half of all the episodes of this season." Weiss pointed out.

"I meant in person, I mean not in person in person I- you know what I mean." Ruby grumbled.

**Washington: "The Director himself, I should be honored. I **_**should**_ **be."**

**Director: "Yes, I realize it has been a while since we've spoke, David. May I **_**call**_ **you David?"**

"David." Blake mumbled. "It fits."

"So now we know. David, Allison, and Reginald." Ren added.

**Washington: "No, you cannot. You gave me my new name, the least you can do is use it."**

**Director: "I am certain you have a lot of questions, Wash."**

**Washington: "Just one: How do I turn off this speaker."**

Blake chuckled.

**PA Voice: "Warning. Security breech detected."**

**The Meta arrives, and Wash quickly puts up a containment field to keep him out. The meta shoots at it, hits it, and growls.**

**Director: "Well. The prodigal son returns. Agent Maine you've caused quite a few problems for us. You will not be leaving this time."**

"The prodigal son? What does that mean." Nora asked.

"A son who goes off doing bad things like drinking and stuff then comes back." Yang explained.

Ren frowned, "Hmm I was about to say the same thing."

Yang laughed, "Dad called Uncle Qrow the Prodigal Uncle except he doesn't repent."

**Washington: "I think I've said that myself about twenty times in the last few weeks. Good luck holding him."**

**Director: "You would be surprised **_**what**_ **we are capable of, even from this distance. I suggest you work with us **_**if**_ **you expect to survive this."**

**Washington: "I'm sorry, did something about my actions indicate I expect to survive?"**

Blake chuckled again, "Wash is amazing."

**Cut to the Reds and Blues ridin' dirty **

**Sarge: "Still about half a click to go. Step on it!"**

**Back to Wash et al.**

**PA Voice: "Clearance verified. The failsafe is now online. Awaiting activation."**

**Director: "How did you get those codes?"**

Ren frowned.

**Washington: "You might be surprised what I know, Director."**

"Epsilon." Ren, Blake, and Jaune mumbled.

**PA Voice: "Warning, this is a last resort measure. Activating the failsafe will destroy all electronic equipment in this facility, including this terminal. Please confirm."**

**Director: "It was Epsil'n. He inherited the memories, didn't he."**

**Washington: "I've known about what you did since the moment you implanted him in me."**

"I bet Wash has been waiting a long time to say that." Blake commented.

**Director: "Well then I am very sorry Agent Washington, but Project Freelancer no longer has need of your services. Program, disable interior shield."**

**The containment field Wash turned on turns off **

**Washington: "What?"**

"Rematch of the freelancers." Yang grinned.

"It must suck knowing Wash is better than Tex." Blake grinned.

Yang shrugged, "Yeah."

Blake frowned, "I thought you would be more supportive of Tex."

Yang laughed, "She's my favorite but I mean. She was only a badass with the Reds and Blues."

**Director: "Agent Maine, please kill Agent Washington."**

**They both draw **

**Washington: "Nah-"**

**The Meta shoots Wash, who falls **

**PA Voice: "Alert: incoming recovery beacon. Level zero. Immediate response necessary."**

"He gets his own recovery beacon? I guess it makes sense. He's a recovery agent." Weiss shrugged.

**The Meta advances on Wash, who backpedals toward the wall **

**Director: "Agent Washington I fear this is **_**one**_ **recovery beacon you won't be responding to. Kill him Agent Maine."**

**An A.I.: "Where is it?"**

**Another A.I.: "Where is alpha?"**

**A Third A.I.: "Where is it?"**

**Director: "The Alpha is not here. It has been moved far away. Attend to the matter at hand."**

"Wow he doesn't know about Church and the others." Ruby grinned.

**Counselor: "Agent Maine what the Director's trying to say, is we can discuss the Alpha later. What's important, is that you prove that you can be trusted again. We need to trust you before letting you meet the Alpha. Wouldn't you agree?"**

"Counselor." Weiss mumbled. "Makes sense now. He's the negotiator."

**Washington: "You know Meta, why wait? Why don't you meet him, right now?"**

**Church materializes over Wash's shoulder as an A.I. **

**Church: "Hi there."**

"What!" Yang shouted.

"He accepted it!" Weiss cheered.

"He looks so cool!" Nora cheered.

"Nooo!" Ruby wailed.

Pyrrha shook her head. "He can't survive an E.M.P unless they find a way right before it goes off." Pyrrha said hopefully.

**The A.I.s the Meta has accumulated appear around him, with no way of knowing which is speaking **

**An A.I.: "It's him!"**

**Another A.I.: "Alpha!"**

**A Third A.I.: "Alpha!"**

"I see Omega." Ren commented. "I also see, hmm oh. Oh no that's Delta." Ren frowned.

Ruby looks over to Ren.

"I guess he's going to get destroyed to." Ren sighed.

...

...

"Oh F- guys it's Tex! Look the one on the left in black armor. The Meta captured Tex!" Yang shouted.

Everyone looked up.

"No, that can't be. Tex isn't a part of the Alpha fragments." Ren frowned.

"The meta is after power, I don't think he cares what AI he gets." Weiss explained.

Yang frowned. "They can't set off the Emp-"

"E.M.P." Ren Corrected.

"-They can't kill Tex and Church off. I mean they did but they can't kill them for good." Yang finished.

Blake nodded, "I don't think they will."

**Cut to the Blues and Reds escaping **

**Grif: "Caboose, watch out for that rock!"**

**Caboose drives in to a big rock, knocking Church's body out of the shotgun seat.**

**Caboose: "Oh no. Church!"**

Pyrrha frowned.

**Grif: "What the hell are you doing, why are you stopping, **_**move!"**_

**Caboose: "His body fell out."**

**Grif: "So what!?"**

**Caboose: "He's gonna need it."**

**Simmons: "It's just an empty shell, now get going!"**

**The Reds drive off as Caboose looks at Church's body.**

"He looks...guilty." Pyrrha said confused.

Weiss nodded, "I know what you mean, it's weird and incredible how they can show emotion even though its video game characters."

"Character models." Jaune explained.

**Grif: "Caboose move it or we're leaving you!"**

**Caboose continues driving, and we return to Wash, Church, Meta, 6 floating A.I.s, an electronic eye in the ceiling containing the voices of the Counsellor and the Director, and the voice of the console Wash is next to, weirdly not Filiss.**

**Church: "You know I can see why you didn't want anyone else in your head. Got some pretty heavy stuff going on there. I think you need to talk to a professional."**

"Now I want to see what the inside of Wash's head looks like." Blake commented.

"I don't, it's probably depressing and traumatizing." Ruby shivered.

"Not lighthearted and funny like Cabooses." Pyrrha agreed.

**Washington: "That's too bad. I just lost my job, and we have great mental health coverage."**

"He can speak from experience." Weiss chuckled.

**Church: "How much time do you need?"**

**Washington: "Whatever you can get me. When the E.M.P. goes off-"**

**Church: "When it goes off, I'll be fine. It only affects computers, remember? And I, am a mother fucking ghost."**

Weiss and Blake chuckled.

"You know? Now I wish he was a ghost so he would survive." Weiss shook her head.

Ruby nodded, "I hope so too, I like Church. It's so cool hearing my dad talk but it's not my dad."

"Cool to hear him cuss." Yang chuckled.

**Church enters the Meta, and all other A.I.s follow him in **

**Director: "What's goin' on!?"**

**Counsellor: "Agent Washington, please, there is time. If you would just secure Agent Maine we can discuss this situation, in a more civilized manner."**

Weiss chuckled, "He first tried to convince the Meta to do the directors dirty work and now he's trying to convince Wash."

"I have the sneaking suspicion it won't." Blake laughed.

**Washington: "No, we can't."**

**Wash punches the button **

**PA Voice: "Thank you, failsafe initiated. Activating Emp."**

"I was right!" Nora cheered.

Yang high-fived her.

Weiss groaned.

**Washington: "**_**Emp?**_ **You have got to be fucking wi-"**

**The ****E.M.P.** **Emp goes off, and electronics everywhere start shutting down. We cut to the escaping jeeps.**

Ruby shook her head, "He survived somehow, he had to have. They can't do the show without Church."

Everyone nodded.

"I know this show doesn't really have a main character but if you had to pick one. It would be Church." Jaune commented.

Blake sighed, "I don't know, I think they can and will kill him off. With the serious direction they're going I don't see it as so far fetched. Tex is dead already."

Yang shook her head.

**Simmons: "Here comes the pulse, don't stop!"**

**Grif: "Ah, shit, it stalled!"**

**Sarge: "Go go go!"**

**Grif: "Get Epsilon out of here, don't worry about us!"**

**Caboose: "Okay! I'm scared!"**

Pyrrha smiled at the line.

**Caboose plows past some Warthogs and a mongoose that both stall in place.**

**Simmons: "Watch where you're going!"**

**Grif: "**_**No!"**_

**Caboose: "**_**Nnyaaaaaaaa-"**_

**Caboose drives off a cliff overlooking a river, and we fade to black.**

Pyrrha gasped.

"Oh ok I guess that's the end of that episode. Play the next one Jaune." Yang shrugged.

Jaune nodded but frowned, "Oh uh it's not over."

**Director: "Dear Chairman."**

"Yeah it was. Now it's episode 20." Yang explained.

Jaune held up his scroll, "No the episode is still going."

"Then that means. Hmm this is likely the Finale. They never had Responses at the end of the episode." Ren explained.

**Fade in to a stream at Valhalla.**

**Director: "I am disappointed by your decision to press charges, but I am not surprised. My only hope is that the courts will see the matters differently than you have."**

"I'm surprised he's not angry like in the others." Weiss commented.

**Director: "You see, I never had the chance to serve in battle, nor did fate provide me the opportunity to sacrifice myself for humanity as it did for so many others in the Great War."**

"And here he goes." Weiss complained. "Off on a crazy tangent."

"I'm actually starting to like them, they're great characterization." Blake explained.

**Director: "Someone extremely dear to me was lost very early in my life. My mind has always plagued me with the question, if the choice had been placed in **_**my**_ **hands, could I have saved her? The memory of her, has haunted me my entire life,"**

"He's being humanized." Blake commented.

Yang began to chuckled, "Humanize?"

Blake growled, "Yang don't start. It's the term used for when you make the enemy seem more of a person. More human. Human used as in person not as in race. It can be done to Faunus and Human characters."

**Director: "and moreso in these last few years than I could **_**ever**_ **have imagined. But given the events of these past few weeks, I feel confident that had I been **_**given**_ **the chance, I would have **_**made**_ **those sacrifices myself. Had I **_**only**_ **the chance."**

"Well it's working." Ruby frowned. "I feel bad for him. Even I thought that I could somehow have saved mom. I still think about it sometimes."

"Ruby, you were so young." Yang frowned. "You couldn't h-"

"I know I couldn't have." Ruby sighed, "But the fantasy still came to me."

"What could I have done." Ren sighed, "I ask myself that a lot for...for things that have happened in the past. It's not a good way to look at things. I instead now like to think, what can I do? That's why I wanted to protect villages." Ren said to Jaune and Pyrrha.

Nora hugged Ren's arm while Jaune and Pyrrha nodded sympathetically.

Blake laughed bitterly, "What could I have done. Unlike the director I had so many chances to change the White Fang. To stop it from becoming what it is today. If only I _took _the chance."

"You were misguided." Weiss reassured.

Blake Genuinely laughed, "That's my line."

The two laughed together.

**Fade to the Reds in front of their jeep **

**Sarge: "Men, I just got word from our **_**new**_ **Command. They said that thanks to our brave efforts in bringing Project Freelancer to justice, we can have **_**full use**_ **of these former bases to continue our training exercises, until such time as they need them for more official purposes. Whatever the hell that means."**

"New Command?" Weiss asked.

"That doesn't sound good." Blake frowned.

**Simmons: "Wow, that's great news Sir."**

**Sarge: "We even got a shiny new jeep. Courtesy of the UNSC."**

"UNSC? What could that stand for." Ruby asked.

"Sounds official." Blake commented.

**Grif: "Yeah, but Sarge, what the hell is, uh, shotgun, by the way."**

**Simmons: "**_**Shotgun- fuck!"**_

Jaune chuckled, "I guess it's a running gag now. Season 4 ended with shotgun, season 5, and now somewhat this season."

**Grif: "What the hell is the UNSC?"**

"That's what I wanna know." Ruby groaned.

**Sarge: "Iunno, never heard of it. Sounds made up."**

**While the Director talks we cruise down another river in another place toward another base **

**Director: "I know that you disagreed with my methods, and that others will as well."**

"I disagree with them." Jaune commented.

"So do we all." Ren chuckled.

"I know I know but, I know they're humanizing him and everything but...that doesn't matter. The horrible stuff that happened to you in the past doesn't justify the horrible things you do today." Jaune explained.

Pyrrha nodded, "There is no justification for evil."

"Two more great quotes." Ren mumbled.

**Director: "This is beyond my control. However, I cannot imagine that **_**any**_ **court, would be able to convict me, no matter how low their opinion of my actions might be."**

"I wouldn't be too confident if I was him." Nora laughed.

"He's getting a little too big for his loafers." Yang laughed.

"I don't know about that." Weiss frowned.

Yang began to cackled.

Weiss glared at her, "He has to have a reason for being so confident."

**Director: "You must understand one basic fact for all this to make sense my dear Chairman. These A.I., they all come from somewhere; they are all based on a person. Now Alpha, was no exception. And while the law has many penalties for the atrocities we inflict on others, there are no punishments for the terrors that we inflict on ourselves."**

"What is he talking about?" Weiss asked.

Blake shrugged.

Ren frowned, "no idea."

**Director: "So you send your men. They won't find themselves a fight. They'll only find an old man. An old man tired, but satisfied he did his duty. An old man weary from a mind more filled with memory, than it is with hope."**

"He kind of sounds like Professor Ozpin if he was depressed." Ruby commented.

**We enter the base and find Caboose there, crouching over the Epsilon Unit. The "First Wave" song begins to pick up.**

**Caboose: "Okay. Time to see if this works."**

Pyrrha frowned, "What is he doing with the epsilon unit?"

Ren frowned, "Something important."

**Director: "Sincerely yours, the **_**former**_ **director of Project Freelancer, Doctor Leonard Church"**

**The scene faded the black as the song continued to play.**

...

Ruby frowned, "Hold on did he just say-"

"CHURCH IS THE DIRECTOR! That's what he meant by torturing himself!" Blake gasped.

"So not only is Church not a ghost but an AI, he is also the AI of the director." Weiss gasped. "Wow."

"I- I just can't." Jaune laughed, "I never expected the show to get this good. It was just a show about idiots standing around talking. Now this."

Ren looked up, "The director said he lost someone extremely dear to him. Tex is an AI, do you know what this probably means?"

"Tex is the AI of someone he loved." Jaune gasped.

Ren frowned, "Well maybe, maybe not a full AI either. He could only get one AI remember? Maybe she's the memory of the girl the Director loved."

"Loved as in what? Sister? Girlfriend? Wife?" Jaune asked.

"Obviously girlfriend or wife." Yang laughed. "Church dated her, they aren't in the back deserts of Vacuo."

"So the Director Tortured himself?" Nora asked shaking her head.

"Church is his own person." Ruby argued.

"His own person after all his memories were stripped away along with a lot of other things." Blake added sarcastically.

"Dr. Leonard Church." Weiss repeated, "Former director of Project Freelancer. Is Church. I still can't wrap my head around it. Morally I mean, he tortured himself he should still under the eyes of the law be convicted."

"You can't be convicted for self harm can you?" Jaune asked.

"You can in some places, suicide is illegal in a few." Ren explained.

"Is it really self harm?" Ruby asked. "He copied himself into an AI or whatever but that AI is a person. Even if Church gave the director permission it still isn't right."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**The credits began to roll.**

"**A ***** Production" appeared on the screen.**

Everyone groaned.

"Still blurred." Weiss complained, "But that does show they're getting more official."

"**Cast"**

**Character names with blurred names next to them scrolled past the screen.**

"The song has no lyrics this time." Jaune complained.

"It's still good." Weiss grinned, "new age Classical, I like it."

**As the credits rolled by farther another song played, still without words. Followed by a third without words yet again.**

As the credits rolled the occupants of Team JNPR's Dorm talked.

"Church is dead how can the show go on without him?" Ruby cried out.

"I have no idea! This show took such an unexpected turn that I have no idea." Blake frowned.

"If that's the case I don't think there's much we can say about Tucker." Ren sighed, "All we know so that is has something to do with something under the sand."

"Tucker was missing this entire season, so was Donut, Doc, Tex, Lopez barely got any screen time and Sister got less than him." Yang complained, "I like all of them they're great. I hope we see more of them next season."

"I hope so too." Weiss agreed.

"This season blew all the others out of the water." Nora laughed, "Even with the super sad stuff it was awesome!"

"Let's talk about that." Jaune said holding up a finger, "What do you guys think about the shift in tone?"

Nora and Ruby groaned.

"That's two votes for hate it." Yang laughed.

"It's been coming for a while honestly." Blake commented. "It really showed at the end of season 5. I just didn't expect it. But hindsight is 20/20 and it's easy to see the foreshadowing now."

Weiss nodded, "I love the shift in tone, it's what I've wanted since the first episode. A more serious show."

"I just want it to stay funny." Yang shrugged.

A few others agreed.

"This show." Weiss began, "Something about it is so special. So unique and different from other shows. What is it?"

"...well for one it doesn't follow other shows where it's just. Suspense suspense suspense. It's just...it's just kind of what it is. It's red vs blue." Jaune shrugged.

"The jokes are better than other shows." Nora grinned.

"The jokes are clever." Pyrrha agreed.

"And dirty." Yang laughed.

"Not all of them." Pyrrha defended, "Most of them aren't. They're relatively clean, clever, and hilarious."

"I think what makes Red vs Blue so unique is that its so. Unprofessional yet professional at the same time." Yang tried to explain.

"I see what you mean." Ren agreed.

"It's also unique because it's not filmed or animated. It's recorded in a video game. _Soooo cooool!" _Ruby grinned.

Ruby, Yang, and Jaune agreed.

"I think it's unique because it's unexpected. The premise is unexpected, the continuation, the reveals. All of it." Blake added.

Everyone nodded.

"**Red vs Blue season 6 Reconstruction" **

"**The Recollection Trilogy" appeared on the screen and then the credits were over and the screen went a darker black.**

Yang stretched, "Ok guys, that's it for today. What do you guys wanna do?"

"Dust Taser!" Nora cheered.

Ren chuckled, "I assume me and Nora will be making a trip to the Beacon Armory."

"I can work on uhh." Ruby frowned. "What can I work on?"

Blake held up her pistol, "My pistol, can you make it more powerful like the one in the show?"

Ruby grinned and nodded while reaching for the weapon.

"Be careful with her." Blake warned.

Yang and Ren laughed.

"She will." Ren assured holding up his weapons.

Yang grinned then her face fell. "Aw Ren! We both lost the bet! Wash killed church not Tex _or _Caboose."

Ruby sagged again.

"The E.M.P killed Church not Washington." Blake corrected.

"Emp." Yang grinned.

"I guess we can go Train Pyrrha." Jaune shrugged.

Pyrrha nodded, "I have something special in mind tonight."

Jaune chuckled, "Aura?"

"You'll find out, but no nothing to do with aura. You could say It's a special combat style." Pyrrha explained.

"Sounds fun." Yang smirked.

Pyrrha chuckled, "Yang stop it."

Jaune blushed, "Ok uh anyway, same time tomorrow?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok then I g-"

"_Hello! And thank you for continuing to watch the show! Before season 7, you must watch this mini series and then, another trailer! Thank you and have a nice day!"_

* * *

**As always, point out my mistakes. Show me where I can improve. Let me know what you want me to keep doing. And give me your suggestions and ideas. The best suggestions are about reactions, not specific "hey react this way" stuff like "Ruby is this this and this, I think she would feel this after this happens."**

**And if anyone's wondering about the credits well...Honestly I don't know why I still have them blurred or why I even blurred them in the first place. But I'm keeping it that way so they don't know the names of anyone making the show.**

**Love you all thanks for the support!** **And what do you think makes Red vs Blue so unique?**


	21. Mini-Series: Relocated

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 21- Relocated**

"Can someone explain to me again why we waited an entire day to watch the mini-series?" Yang complained.

"Because some of us have lives outside of the show." Weiss explained.

Yang narrowed her eyes, "You know I have a life outside of this show. I just wanted to binge it."

Weiss just shook her head.

"Fine, so what did you guys do?" Yang asked.

"I made this!" Ruby grinned holding up Blake's Gambol Shroud.

Blake snatched the weapon out of Ruby's hands in a flash. She fawned over it like it was her literal baby. "Ohhh it looks good."

Ruby grinned and scratched her head. "Well I didn't do much. Just made it a little bigger so it's a little more powerful. Had a little trouble with the mecha-shift but I mean I made Crescent Rose!"

Blake grinned, "Thanks it looks great."

"And it even sounds like the pistol from the show!" Ruby grinned.

Blakes face fell, "But in the show it's so loud."

Ruby laughed, "That's why there's a silencer."

Blakes smile returned, "Thanks Ruby, at first I thought it would be interesting if it sounded like the pistol from the show but...not very stealthy."

"What about you guys?" Yang asked looking to Jaune and Pyrrha, "Your _training _session" Yang wriggled her eyebrows.

Jaune blushed while Pyrrha chuckled and shook her head. "I'm beginning to become used to this. Anyway we trained with a handle I found. It was basically a handle with two prongs on it like the sword from the show."

Jaune nodded, "She taught me how to fight with it."

Pyrrha chuckled nervously, "Not very well. The prongs weren't long and the glue I used to attach the prongs broke."

Jaune and Pyrrha shared a laugh.

"Why didn't you just ask me to make one?" Ruby asked.

"Because you were already working on Blake's weapon." Pyrrha explained.

Ruby sagged, "I could've done b-"

"I can't take it anymore! I've been waiting too long! Look!" Nora shouted with glee as she held up her dust taser. It crackled loudly causing everyone to back away.

"Nora!" Ren shouted.

Nora laughed and turned off the Taser.

"That's so cool!" Ruby shouted, "Have you tried it yet?"

Nora sagged, "No..._Ren."_

"And she won't until after this season." Ren explained. "We need to do it in a safe environment."

"Agreed." Pyrrha and Jaune said at the same time.

Blake looked around, "Well, are we ready? I want to get this mini-series done with. I'm guessing it will show what happened with Tucker."

"That's a good guess, I don't know what else it can be about unless it's new." Jaune shrugged.

"Maybe another freelancer." Weiss suggested.

"Lets just find out." Jaune said holding up his scroll.

"**Relocated Part 1" appeared on the screen with the relocated theme.**

"Ohh new theme." Nora grinned.

Weiss pursed her lips, "It's the same one but with better audio."

"And a different guitar." Jaune added.

**Fade in to an overhead view of the two bases, as a blue bolt of energy shoots out from the top of the one at Blue Base.**

"That's cool." Ruby commented.

"What is that?" Nora asked.

"Hmm probably some kind of transmitting tower?" Ren mumbled silently.

**Cut to Grif and Simmons watching from afar **

Blake gave a disappointed sigh, "I guess the Mini-Series won't be focusing on Tucker or a new freelancer."

"I mean you coulda guessed that from the base." Yang said gesturing to the screen.

"I was hoping for this to be a flashback or something." Blake explained.

**Grif: "I'm telling you, this is a whole new world for us. New bases, new armor, it's a fresh start."**

"Fresh starts are nice." Pyrrha commented.

Blake chuckled and nodded, "I agree"

Weiss nodded, "I think I technically got a fresh start here. New people who didn't know me for me. But I didn't give off the best first impression."

Ruby and Yang failed to stomach their laughter.

Weiss sighed and shook her head.

Pyrrha chuckled. "I think me and you were in the same boat Weiss. Both of us had fame-"

"Have." Yang corrected.

"Have fame." Pyrrha continued. "But mainly in our respective kingdoms. Here people still know us but we aren't as..."

"Pampered, accosted, or stalked." Weiss listed off.

Pyrrha nodded, "Exactly."

"I'm surprised no one recognized my name." Blake commented. "I knew I couldn't get fake transcripts with a new name, that's nearly impossible here."

Jaune coughed and looked away quickly.

"What would you have done if someone recognized it?" Weiss asked. "You still wanted to be hidden at the time."

"I still want to be hidden, but you all are the exception." Blake smiled. "And I would have just said that belladonna is a common last name and then I would have left."

"Vanished Blake Style." Ruby chuckled.

"I'm surprised I didn't see it." Ren commented. "I must have had my mind full of the Fangs Current leader and not it's founders."

Blake nodded.

"Your parents founded the group of people we fight! It's so cool!" Ruby grinned.

Blake frowned, "They founded the peaceful group. The misguided Faunus we fight now are Sienna Khan's group, under Adam Taurus."

"I am not happy with how fast this turned into a White Fang discussion. Bad Blake." Yang growled.

Blake hissed back, "Fine, I don't want to talk about them anyway. Jaune?" Blake gestured.

**Simmons: "Then why the fuck are we still having the same stupid conversation?"**

**Simmons and Grif walk towards Red Base.**

"Me when Blake talks about the White Fang for the billionth time." Yang cackled.

**Grif: "Just think! You know how people say 'If I knew then what I knew now?' Whell that person **_**is**_ **you, and you already know it! And the 'then' is right now!"**

"I'm so confused." Ruby whined.

"So am I." Jaune added.

**Simmons: "What?"**

**Grif: "Don't you regret **_**anything**_ **from our last assignment? Like all your mistakes?"**

"The only mistake they made was deleting the blues. Which to them isn't a mistake." Ren commented.

**Simmons: "**_**I**_ **didn't make mistakes, **_**you**_ **made mistakes."**

"I can't think of any mistakes Grif made." Jaune frowned.

"Surprisingly I can't either." Weiss sighed.

**Grif: "Exactly, you set too high of a bar, and that made it harder for the rest of us."**

**They pass by Sarge who is doing mechanical work on the Warthog.**

"Sarge if anyone set too high of a bar." Jaune commented.

"Because Sarge is awesome." Nora grinned.

"And a bar can never be set too high. It just takes more effort the higher it is." Pyrrha commented looking at Jaune.

**Simmons: "There is no 'rest of us,' there's **_**just you**_**. And, you suck. The bar has nothing to do with it. If the bar was set any lower, you'd just hit your fucking head on it. Or accidentally eat it."**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"That has to be my favorite line from Simmons yet." Weiss laughed while shaking her head.

"Mine too." Blake chuckled.

"It's a...clever insult." Ren smiled.

**Grif: "You need to loosen up. We got a good thing going here, I mean this is an easy gig. We need to make the most of it. You should question authority every now and then."**

Blake frowned and shook her head, "I should have questioned authority. Instead I just followed orders."

Yang groaned, "I thought you were done talking about the White Fang."

Blakes face paled for a split second before she grinned, "What? I was talking about following...Following Ruby's orders with the bunk beds. Remember when they fell?"

Ruby gasped, "What! I- My orders!" Ruby sagged.

"Calm down Ruby we put it to a vote." Weiss reassured.

Yang narrowed her eyes, "I'll give you that one _Blakey."_

**Simmons: "What? I question authority."**

**Grif: "Asking Sarge Can we have more work, is **_**not**_ **questioning authority."**

Yang began to laugh.

**Simmons: "Well Grif, technically, that is a questi-"**

**Grif: "**_**Stop it."**_

"He's not wrong though." Ren pointed out.

**Simmons: "Besides, all **_**you**_ **ever do is waste time."**

**Grif: "Waste time? I make time. Every second Sarge spends arguing with me, is one second I don't have to do something stupid like, clean our guns 'er, whatever it is he's always making you do."**

Yang gasped, "Grif is a _genius!_ I-"

"I'm going to stop you right there." Weiss snapped.

"Hey!-" Yang shouted but Weiss held up a hand.

"What do you think would happen if you wasted time in class?" Weiss asked.

"If I made time we would all do less work." Yang grinned.

"No. That's not how it works, the opposite in fact." Weiss gritted out pinching the bridge of her nose.

Pyrrha frowned, "I see what Weiss is saying. The less time we have in class the more homework we get."

Yang triumphant smile fell, "_oh."_

**Simmons: "You dumbass, we have to maintain our equipment. Otherwise-"**

**The vehicle Sarge was working on blows off parts with a loud explosion followed by crashing sounds as the metal bits hit everything except Grif and Simmons.**

**Sarge: "Gaw... ah, son of a bitch!"**

"Guess Sarge doesn't maintain his equipment." Jaune chuckled.

**Grif: "See? That should keep him busy for at least like-"**

**Sarge: "Simmons, Grif! Front and center!"**

**Grif: "Dammit."**

**Simmons: "Nice plan, jackass. Clearly it's working flawlessly."**

Weiss laughed, "I'm liking Simmons more and more."

**Sarge: "Hussle up, idiots!"**

**Cut to a nice pan shot of Blue Base, ending on Caboose apparently welding something.**

"Time to see if this works." Ren mumbled. "That was what Caboose said last season."

Pyrrha nodded, "He had the epsilon unit, I think he's trying to...I don't know help it?"

Ren nodded, "That sounds like something Caboose would do."

**cut back to the Reds **

**Sarge: "Men, we've got a situ**_**ation**_ **on our hands here."**

**Grif: "Hey Sarge? Why do you always call **_**us**_ **over when you wanna talk to us?"**

"Because he's the Commanding Officer?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

**Sarge: "What, you want me to write you a letter?"**

**Grif: "No, I- I mean there's two of us. Wouldn't it be more efficient for you to come to us? Instead, we always have to c-"**

**Sarge: "Shut up, Grif."**

**Grif: "See, I just bought us ten more seconds before he can give us something to do."**

"And ten less seconds to do it." Weiss pointed out.

"I don't think Grif is going to do it anyway." Pyrrha commented.

**Sarge: "Grif, can it!"**

**Grif: "Five more seconds."**

**Simmons: "Shut up."**

**Grif: "Two more."**

"He sounds so smug." Weiss grumbled.

**Sarge: "We got a problem men. I'm trying to upgrade the Warthog's weapon system."**

Ruby perked up.

**Simmons: "The weapon system?"**

**Sarge: "Yes. As you'll recall, on our last mission we encountered that magnetic pulse thingie. So I thought we could upgrade the Warthog to use that technology for a fancy new gun."**

Ruby gasped, "A focused emp! T-"

"E.M.P" Weiss corrected.

"A focused E.M.P that could disable a car! Thats awesome!" Ruby grinned.

Pyrrha nodded, "And it's non-lethal."

**Simmons: "You mean the pulse that knocked out our car and made it stall? **_**That**_ **technology?"**

**Sarge: "Yes."**

**Simmons: "You wanna add that **_**to**_ **the car, **_**and**_ **activate it on a regular basis?"**

"Why not?" Ruby asked.

"Wouldn't it stall the car?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shook her head, "I mean maybe? But that would just be a kink to work out."

**Sarge: "Mmhmm."**

**Simmons: "Specifically in battle."**

**Sarge: "Bingo bango."**

**Simmons: "And you're sure that's a good idea."**

**Sarge: "Why wouldn't it be?"**

**Grif: "Don't listen to him Sir, I think it's brilliant. The enemy'll never see it coming."**

**Simmons: "That's because it won't be coming! It'll be shutting down every time we fire our primary weapon!"**

"Not if you design it not to do that." Ruby grinned.

**Grif: "Like I said, brilliant."**

"Now I understand why Grif likes the idea." Ren mumbled.

**Sarge: "Our problem is that we still don't have the power online in the base!"**

**Simmons: "Right."**

**Sarge: "So I'm forced to use only my hand tools. I can't get anything done like this."**

Ruby nodded, "It's so hard and annoying using hand tools. I can't stand screwing or unscrewing things without a drill."

**Simmons: "You want us to get the generators running so you can use your power tools?"**

**Sarge: "No! So I can use the radio to call Lopez, have'm come do it for me."**

"Smart." Yang laughed.

**Grif: "Nice. Wait, our radios work."**

**Simmons: "Not our helmet radios dumbass, the long range ones. The people who were here before us disabled them all."**

"...and suddenly things got dark." Blake laughed.

**Sarge: "It seems to me that Blue Base is online..."**

**Another blue thing shoots out from the top of Blue Base up in to the sky **

**Sarge: "We need to get someone over there, see how they did it. Simmons, that'll be you."**

**Simmons: "Why me?"**

**Sarge: "I don't think Grif could possibly figure out how electricity works. I'm not even certain he knows what it is."**

"How does electricity work?" Nora asked.

"Lightning dust?" Yang suggested.

"But what about after that? In machines and stuff"

Ren shrugged, "I have no idea. It's one of the many inventions beyond common reasoning."

"...what?" Jaune asked.

Ren leaned forward, "Many inventions today are so complicated that to understand them you have to take years of classes to understand it. Understand?"

Jaune and several others nodded.

Ren nodded too, "So it's beyond common reasoning. Scientists understand exactly how electricity works but to most people it's an unknown. Like the internet."

**Grif: "The man's right, I have no idea."**

**Simmons: "*sigh* Whatever."**

**Grif: "No, seriously, I have no idea. I always thought it was some kind of invisible magic."**

Nora laughed, "I like that. Electricity is invisible magic. Oh! Anything I don't understand I now do! It's all invisible magic."

Blake and Ren chuckled.

"I think we just witnessed how religion was created." Blake laughed.

**Simmons: "Shut up."**

**Simmons starts heading over **

**Sarge: "Oh, and see if you can figure out what they've been up to over there! They've been pretty quiet lately."**

"They've? Isn't it just Caboose?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha nodded.

**Simmons: "Fine."**

**Grif: "Okay, great. Now that he's gone, how 'bout we enjoy a little 'us' time. Kick back, make some margaritas-"**

**Sarge: "Grif, I need you up on top of the base. See if you can figure out why ours isn't firing that blue boltamajiggy."**

"Grifs not that much of a mechanic." Ruby commented.

"If anything Sarge is the most mechanical of all of them." Weiss added.

"But isn't Simmons part robot?" Nora asked.

"That's not what I meant." Weiss explained.

**Grif: "*gulp* You mean, up **_**there,**_ **by that airlift and, and the flag?"**

**Sarge: "No, I mean on **_**top**_**."**

**The camera pans back to reveal just how tall the spike on top of the base is **

"Oh. That's why he picked Grif." Jaune laughed.

**Grif: "Um, do we have a ladder?"**

**Sarge: "Oh, sure, an eight hundred foot ladder? Of course not ya idiot! Now get to shimmyin'"**

**The screen faded to black.**

"I'm gonna play the next one unless anyone has any objections?" Jaune said holding up his scroll.

"This isn't a courtroom anymore than it is a wedding come on! Lets get the show on the road. Or should I say lets watch this video on our pillows." Yang laughed.

At the groan of everyone else Jaune hit play.

"**Relocated Part 2" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Fade in to Simmons running up a cliff to look at Blue Base, inside you can see a blue field of electricity.**

"That looks ominous." Blake commented.

**Radio sounds **

**Simmons: "Come in, Sarge, come in. I can see Blue Base but there's noone around. There's some kind of light and it looks like somebody's working-"**

**Simmons zooms in with his helmet.**

**Simmons "-on somethin'. I'll have a look closer and see if I can find anyone but I don't think that there-"**

**Caboose pops up suddenly.**

**Caboose: "Hello!"**

Pyrrha laughed, "I love his face! I- I mean he doesn't have a face but his helmet."

**Simmons: "**_**Jesus!**_"

**Simmons backs away.**

**Simmons: "Don't do that!"**

**Caboose: "Hey Simmons. Uh, were you guys coming to attack me? Uh, because I'm kinda busy right now. Do you think you could attack me later maybe like uh, like next week?"**

"Caboose is so nice." Ruby laughed.

Pyrrha nodded.

"And courteous, although I don't think Sarge will grant his request." Weiss added.

**Simmons: "We're not attacking you, I'm just coming over to spy on you."**

"You can't spy on someone in they know you're spying." Blake facepalmed.

**Caboose: "Oh, awesome."**

Yang laughed, "I dunno Weiss, Caboose sounds like he's ok with the voyeur."

"Yang. Gross." Pyrrha gagged.

**Simmons: "And figure out how you got your power turned on."**

**Caboose: "Oh, you mean the invisible magic, yeah. Uh, you know it was already on when I got here. Very convenient."**

"Invisible magic." Nora grinned.

**Simmons: "And I'm also trying to figure out what you're doing."**

**Caboose: "Doing? Nothing. There's no reason to do anything. Why would I be doing something? I wouldn't, that's why. So I'm not."**

Yang laughed, "Whenever Caboose lies it always reminds me of Ruby over explaining and repeating everything."

Blake laughed at Ruby's blush. "Keep it simple and vague."

**Simmons: "If you're not doing anything then why are you too busy?"**

**Caboose: "What?"**

**Simmons: "You just said we couldn't attack you right now because you were too busy."**

**Caboose: "...I'm going to have to ask you to leave."**

Pyrrha laughed, "I love Caboose, he doesn't have any bad lines."

**Simmons: "Why. You **_**are**_ **doing something aren't you."**

**Caboose: "Ah- Simmons, stop being nosy. Do you want to lose all your spying privileges?"**

Pyrrha laughed again.

**Cut to Sarge yelling up at Grif, who's climbing the tower on top of Red Base **

**Sarge: "Come on, Grif! Hurry it up!"**

**Grif: "Hey, don't rush me! This is high! Shouldn't I have on safety gear or something?"**

**Sarge: "You have armor, numbnuts!That's like having a helmet for your whole body. So stop complaining."**

"Armor won't protect against a sudden stop." Ren commented.

**Grif: "No, I mean, shouldn't there be like a safety rope, or at least some **_**railings?"**_

"I don't think anyone's meant to climb it." Blake commented. "Like most buildings. Except this one is really smooth."

"I want to see him climbing it." Nora complained.

"They probably can't show it." Jaune explained. "They're still filming in a game. It's not like they're animating any of it."

**Sarge: "Grif, use yer head! If we had a rope tied up there already, you could just climb up the rope! Stop askin' dumb questions."**

**Simmons returns **

**Simmons: "Hey, Sarge."**

**Sarge: "Simmons, what did you find out?"**

**Simmons: "Well, I know their base isn't running on **_**brain**_ **power."**

Pyrrha frowned.

**Sarge: "Excellent, that means Grif can still be used as fuel once we get the generators turned on."**

**Simmons: "Caboose has no idea how their power works. He said it was already on when he got there."**

**Sarge: "Huh, favouritism. Command always did like them best."**

"Because command was using them all as target practice on training grounds." Blake commented.

Ren nodded, "And because Church was Alpha. Which explains why Blood Gulch has red base as outpost number one and blue base as outpost alpha."

"That explains the tank vs the warthog." Jaune added. "They didn't want Church's cover being blown so they just gave them a tank to protect him."

"Kinda ironic now." Yang laughed.

Everyone else laughed along too.

**Simmons: "He said he'd run us an extension cord if we could find one long enough."**

"That's nice." Pyrrha grinned.

**Sarge: "No way, not falling for that."**

**Simmons: "Hahhh, I had a feeling you wouldn't."**

**Sarge: "He'd choose just the right moment to cut us off from a valuable resource!"**

"Hmm, that is technically smart thinking." Weiss commented. "That could be a good strategy. Have your enemy become dependent on a resource you can take away at any time."

"Kinda reminds me of the SDC's almost full monopoly on dust." Blake commented.

Weiss's face fell, "When I become CEO I will make sure we don't and can't ever have a monopoly."

"How would you do that?" Ruby asked.

"Reopen all the mom and pop dust sellers but under the SDC name. They can have their businesses back while we earn a minute portion of their profits. Just enough for the stock to stay up and to keep the buyers happy." Weiss explained.

**Simmons: "A resource we don't even have access to to begin with!"**

"He's also right there." Jaune commented. "If that was a real serious situation I would accept the help. I just wouldn't become dependent on the power."

**Sarge: "That's exactly right. He wants to soften us up, and then yank the carpet out from under our feet! No way. Besides, Grif's on his way to figuring out this problem as we speak. Heh heh."**

**Simmons: "Where is he, anyway?"**

**Sarge: "Up there."**

**Simmons: "Whwhat? What's he doing up there?"**

**Grif: "**_**Help me Simmooons!"**_

"The audio has improved so much from earlier seasons. Earlier they didn't do distance very well." Blake commented.

**Sarge: "I think that blue bolt has something to do with the power and ours isn't working."**

**Grif: "**_**Jesus Chrihihihist!"**_

**Simmons: "So why didn't **_**you**_ **climb up there?"**

**Sarge: "Me? Afraid of heights. I mean allergic."**

Pyrrha laughed, "I'm allergic to things I don't want to do."

Jaune chuckled, "Caboose said that right?"

Pyrrha nodded.

**Grif: "**_**Everyone's**_ **afraid of heights!"**

Jaune nodded.

"I'm not. I wanna go skydiving!" Nora shouted.

"Oh that sounds awesome!" Yang nodded as the two high fived.

**Simmons: "You have a fear of heights? Didn't you used to jump out of ships in high orbit during the war?"**

"He fought in the war?" Ren mumbled.

"Paratrooper, Sarge must have been a paratrooper." Weiss shook her head. "Winter once said that paratroopers are supposed to be surrounded. It's always their job."

Blake frowned, "Isn't there a _law _in warfare about not shooting at paratroopers until they land and vice versa." Blake said using air quotes for _law._

Pyrrha nodded, "It's because of ethics."

"Who's going to follow laws in war?" Jaune asked.

"No one." Blake shrugged.

**Sarge: "And how do you think I developed that fear? That shit was crazy."**

"I wonder if he has mild PTSD." Yang commented.

**Grif: "**_**There's a bird up here fucking with me!"**_

"I hate nevermores." Ruby commented.

**Sarge: "Quit makin' friends and get up there!"**

**Grif: "Shoo, shoo!"**

**Simmons: "Sarge, why didn't you just let him use the ladder?"**

**Hey, turns out there's a ladder right there. Whaddaya know. **

**Sarge: "Oh right. I guess we didn't see that before he started up. My bad."**

"How could they not see that?" Weiss asked.

"I'm pretty sure this is one of those moments where we suspend our belief for reality in the show and understand it's only for comedic purposes." Ren explained.

**Grif: "God dammit!"**

**Swoosh over to caboose watching them through his helmet zoomed in.**

**Simmons: "How could you miss something that big?"**

**Caboose starts sneaking to the right.**

"He's up to something." Pyrrha mumbled.

**Sarge: "Well, what can I say, Simmons. I guess you're a bit more observant than the rest of us."**

**Simmons: "No kidding."**

**Caboose creeps away and makes it to a downed sheila.**

**Swoosh up to Grif on top of the base's giant spire.**

**Grif: "Okay, I made it! I'm at the top!"**

"That had to take a lot of effort. Imagine climbing the cliff at the emerald forest!" Pyrrha commented.

"Would probably be easy for you Ms muscles." Yang commented.

Pyrrha blushed, "Muscles aren't everything. Endurance also counts."

"You're probably the most enduring person here Pyr!" Nora laughed.

Pyrrha blushed again but smiled.

**Sarge: "Whaddaya see?"**

**Grif: "**_**What!?"**_

**Sarge: "What do you see?"**

**Grif: "**_**What do I see!?**_ **I see everything! Because I'm at the top of the fucking world!"**

Nora chuckled, "He's up high but down low at the same time."

"What? You're not making sense Nora." Jaune frowned.

Ruby gasped and laughed, "No look! They're in a canyon. That's cool."

**Sarge: "Can you see the port where to bolt comes out?"**

**Grif: "Yeah, it's right here! But I think it's blocked!"**

**Sarge: "What?"**

**Grif: "**_**It's blocked!"**_

**Sarge: "What's blocking it?"**

**Grif: "It looks like a bunch of pieces of a ship."**

"Sheila probably crashed into it." Ren commented.

**Sarge: "... That's disgusting. Who would climb all that way up there just to do that?"**

"What?" Ruby asked.

**Grif: "I said shi**_**puh**_**!"**

"Ohh gross!" Ruby gagged.

**Sarge: "Oh right."**

**Simmons: "What kind of ship is it?"**

**Grif: "How the fuck should I know? It's in a million pieces! What difference does it make?"**

"It could be important for clearing the blockage." Ren commented.

**Simmons: "Sorry! I'm just naturally curious."**

"That too." Ren shrugged.

"More like naturally annoying." Yang laughed.

**Grif: "I'm gonna spit on you Simmons!"**

**Sarge: "What do you think, Simmons?"**

**Simmons: "Mm, it's really hard to say without seeing it, but I guess he could try to clear the blockage. I'm a little concerned though. If he clears it and that bolt goes off, it could kill him."**

**Sarge: "That's an excellent thought. And what was the concern you said you had?"**

Nora laughed.

**Simmons: "*sigh* Nothing Sir."**

**Sarge: "Alright then, let's get crackin'. Kill two birds with one stone. But I'd settle for one bird and a Grif. Heh heh."**

**Bird caw **

**Grif: "I said shoo! You stupid fucking bird"**

**The scene faded to black.**

Jaune looked around, when no one said anything he hit play.

"**Relocated Part 3" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"This doesn't feel like a mini series. It feels like we just started season 7." Jaune commented.

Ruby nodded, "I know it's weird."

"And didn't Sheila say there was a trailer too?" Blake asked.

Pyrrha nodded, "I think there will be something to show us why this is a mini series and not the beginning of season 7."

"Could just be a placeholder, People don't like long waits between seasons." Blake suggested.

**Fade and pan in to Grif on top of the big giant spire, with Simmons and Sarge below **

**Sarge: "Hey Grif, we're gonna need you to clear that blockage!"**

**Grif: "How!? These pieces are huge! How'm I supposed to lift them?"**

"By becoming a big body." Yang laughed.

"Big body?" Weiss asked.

Yang waved a hand, "Gym slang."

"You wouldn't understand." Nora added.

Weiss huffed.

"But we can make you understand!" Nora grinned.

"What?" Yang asked.

"Come on Weiss! Work out with us. It's so fun!" Nora begged.

"I don't know, working out isn't really my thing. I can stay healthy with a diet and training." Weiss explained.

"Pleasssseee!" Nora begged.

"I'm used this kind of begging from Ruby Nora, I'm not impressed. You're gonna have to try harder than that." Weiss smirked.

Nora sagged.

"Weiss if you're uncomfortable I can come along too." Pyrrha suggested.

Weiss hummed and put a finger to her chin, "That sounds..reasonable. Ok Yang, Nora. You have a deal."

Yang and Nora cheered.

**Sarge: "Well, they do say people in emotional situations can sometimes get superhuman strength!"**

"Should they call Grif's mom?" Jaune joked.

Ren and only Ren laughed.

Jaune looked around at everyone's confused faces, "What? Remember when Donut got trapped under the- nevermind."

**Grif: "Yeah? Well what about people in situations where they really don't give a fuck!? What kinda powers do **_**they**_ **get!?"**

"Oh! I know! They get the powers of extreme annoyance and passive anger at everything." Yang grinned.

**Sarge: "Grif!"**

**Simmons: "If you can't lift it, just try clearing it with a grenade!"**

"Great Idea? When in doubt! Many nades many nades many nades!"

"Nades?" Pyrrha asked.

"Grenades." Ren explained.

**Grif: "Um, is that safe!?"**

"No" chorused throughout the room.

**Simmons: "None of this is safe, you're gonna start analyzing **_**now!?"**_

**Sarge: "Here Grif, take one o' mine!"**

**Sarge tosses a grenade up at Grif**

"I don't think he has Donut's arm for throwing grenades." Nora commented. "And he pulled the pin out." Nora laughed.

"How can you tell?" Ruby asked.

"The smoke look." She pointed.

**it falls short, lands and explodes next to some crates. The force rolls on toward the camera.**

**Simmons: "Sarge, you pulled the pin out!"**

**Sarge: "Of course I did. Who throws a grenade with the pin still in it? Hey Grif, catch this one!"**

"Yeah it's not a good idea to throw them with the pins. _Ren." _Nora glared.

"If we ever needed a grenade to explode before it hits a target and bounces off all I'm saying is you can throw the grenade and I can shoot it." Ren explained.

"I can cook the grenade!" Nora argued.

"I don't like the idea of you holding a live grenade in your hand. Especially when you use the term cook." Ren continued.

"I trust Nora with her knowledge of explosives." Pyrrha commented.

"I trust her too, I just worry." Ren finished.

**Sarge throws another grenade at Grif and falls short again **

**Grif: "No! I'm not catching those!"**

**Sarge: "Dammit, I can't reach."**

**The grenade lands and bounces off the base, blowing up just in front of Sarge and Simmons **

**Simmons backs up while Sarge stands still.**

**Simmons: "Ack! Cut it out!"**

"Sarge didn't even move." Nora grinned. "Some say badasses don't look at explosions I say true badasses look explosions in the face!"

**Grif: "Yeah! Let me get back to work up here!"**

**Grif jumps up closer to the wreckage as a flaming rocket passes by where he used to be**

**Sarge: "You catch that one?"**

Nora burst out laughing.

"That wasn't a grenade!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Grif almost died." Nora laughed.

**Grif: "Okay, here we go."**

**Grif drops a grenade and realizes he's standing right next to it **

"Wait what happens next?" Ruby asked.

"_Explosions!" _Nora sang.

**Grif: "Oh, shit. Uh, where do I go when the grenade explo-"**

**Just then, the grenade explodes, tossing Grif high up in the air. As the bolt shoots up. Funny, that **

**Simmons: "Oh no, he's falling!"**

**Sarge: "I see that."**

**The camera cuts to show the power coming back online.**

"Wait didn't that base have power in season 6?" Weiss asked.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah church went on that flying shooty thingy and got launched."

**Simmons: "Should we try to catch him?"**

**Sarge: "**_**Catch**_ **him? Hell no, he'll crush us."**

**Simmons: "What do we do?"**

"He needs a landing strategy." Jaune quipped.

Pyrrha laughed.

"It looks like he's using your landing strategy." Yang laughed.

Jaune nodded, "Panicking."

"There's not much he can do, he's falling straight down and fast." Weiss commented.

Pyrrha nodded, "At best he can try to tuck and roll but he would likely break his neck, his back his uh...everything."

**Sarge: "I got an idea, let's act like we're **_**gonna**_ **catch him, and then we don't. That's a win-win."**

**Simmons: "You used to jump out of ships, give him some advice."**

"They probably had parachutes." Weiss commented.

**Sarge: "Oh right. Grif, you should never join that unit! The pay is terrible and the offices are totally disorganized."**

Weiss chuckled.

**Simmons: "Advice on how to land!"**

**Sarge: "Oh right. Well Grif, what you wanna do is-"**

**Grif lands, but manages to break his fall with his whole body.**

Everyone cringed.

"Oh man, he bellyflopped on land." Yang shook her head.

**Sarge: "Try to tuck and roll at the last second. That will transfer your momentum to inertia, and invert your ker-splat probability."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "Would have been good advice 10 seconds ago."

**Simmons: "Hey, Sarge?"**

**Sarge: "Yeah?"**

**Simmons: "I think he's down already."**

**Sarge: "Oh right."**

**Grif: "Ow."**

**Sarge: "Heh heh. Simmons you are observant."**

"More like Sarge is unobservant." Weiss chuckled.

**Cut to Caboose sneaking around the downed Pelican and turning on a light.**

"I wonder if Caboose is going to be the focus of this season." Pyrrha hoped.

"Why would he be?" Weiss asked.

"Look at what he's doing. There's definitely something important happening." Pyrrha added.

"I don't think they'll focus on Caboose. Maybe for the rest of this mini-series." Blake said as if she didn't believe it would happen.

**Caboose: "There you are."**

**This time green emanates from the ship instead of blue.**

**Cut back to- what, already? Well that was exciting. Cut back to the Reds **

**Sarge: "Hot ham and cheese, the power's back on."**

**Simmons: "Um, I think Grif is broken, Sir."**

"Literally, he must have broken every bone in his body. He should be dead." Ren deadpanned.

**Sarge: "Sad. I always thought I would be the cause of Grif's death. Ah well fuck it."**

**Simmons: "Yeah, fuck it."**

"Cruel." Pyrrha mumbled.

**Sarge: "Let's call Lopez, and tell him we've got power. Robots love that stuff."**

Ruby chuckled, _I wonder what Penny runs on? Maybe herself because she has aura? Does she even need power? _Ruby thought.

**Simmons: "And oil."**

**Sarge: "Stop helping me."**

**Radio sounds **

**Sarge: "Come in Lopez, señor Lopez, come in. This is Sargeant-"**

"Señor is equivalent to Mister." Ren commented.

"Señor sounds insulting." Yang chuckled. "Like I'm calling the person old."

**Lopez: "Hola. Esta es Barranco de la Sangre. Discurso de Lopez."**

**Caption: "Hello? This is Blood Gulch Canyon, Lopez speaking."**

**Sarge: "Lopez, it's Sarge. Que paso. Whatya doin'? ...Lopez?"**

**Lopez: "Uh, Me disculpo, no puedo utilizar el teléfono. Deja por favor un mensaje..."**

**Caption: Uhhh... Sorry I couldn't come to the phone. Please leave me a message and I'll...**

"I thought he erased all his memories of Sarge." Ruby frowned.

"Most of his memories are probably of Sarge. Sarge is his maker." Ren pointed out. "He probably realized he would be erasing a third of his memories."

**Sarge: "Eh, heh heh. Lopez, you old kidder. Cut it out."**

**Lopez: "...le llamaré des tras."**

**Caption: "...call you back as soon as I am able."**

**Sarge: "Haha, seriously program, disable lying mode voice verification Bravo niner."**

"Wait does he understand Lopez now?" Ruby asked.

"Wow Ren he learned Spanish faster than you." Nora laughed.

"One I am learning a language seemingly not of this world and two I think Sarge understands what he wants to hear and purposely represses what he doesn't." Ren explained.

**Lopez: "Commando acceptado."**

**Caption: COMMAND ACCEPTED...**

**Lopez: "¿Qué usted tiene?"**

**Caption: OK. What do you want?**

**Sarge: "I need you at the new base on the double."**

**Lopez: "¿Por qué?"**

**Caption: Why?**

**Sarge: "We got power. Need your help building something awesome. You busy?"**

"I can't wait to see the gun." Ruby grinned. "Maybe I can make it."

"It sounds a little above your pay grade." Weiss pointed out.

"E.M.P's can't be that hard to make." Ruby shrugged.

Weiss grinned, "You said it correctly."

"No according to the show if's EMP! You are the stubborn ones. It is confirmed Lore _and _confirmed Canon!" Nora shouted. "Ruby! Don't listen to them."

Blakes mouth was open in shock, "Where did you learn those terms?"

Nora laughed evilly as the rest of Team JNPR blushed besides Ren. "We may have done some research on your books."

Blake groaned.

**Lopez: "No. Acabo de matar a esa muchacha encima a la Base Azul."**

**Caption: Actually. Not really. I just killed that girl over at Blue Base. So I'm all wrapped up here.**

"Aw what sister is dead. That's lame." Yang complained.

"Grif is going to be crushed, he already went through it once." Pyrrha sighed.

"I hope Lopez is lying or Sister somehow survived." Jaune commented.

Ruby, Weiss, and Yang nodded.

**Lopez: "Ganamos a propósito."**

**Caption: We won by the way.**

"Oh hey that's true." Yang chuckled.

Nora stood up, "YEAH! Go Red team! Ren we won! Eat that Jaune! You and Pyrrha betrayed us for the wrong side!"

Jaune and Pyrrha chuckled.

"I guess we did." Pyrrha shrugged.

"Is it too late to join Red team?" Ruby asked.

"Ruby!" Jaune's voice cracked very masculinely.

"Sorry Jaune, but with Church all the way dead I- wait I like Caboose! Ha never-mind I'm sticking with blue team." Ruby crossed her arms next to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha grinned, "Team Caboose gained a new member."

"What about Blue team?" Jaune asked.

"Team Caboose is a sub-set of Blue team." Pyrrha explained.

"Since we're talking sides I'm gonna go ahead and abandon team Freelancer and Join red team. For Lopez and Simmons comment about the bar being low." Weiss laughed.

"Yeah! Team Ren!" Nora grinned.

"Team what?" Ren asked.

"W R N, team WRN." Nora explained.

"Looks like it's just me and you for team freelancer Yang." Blake sighed.

Yang sucked in a breath through her teeth.

"What." Blake snapped angrily.

"Tex is also all the way dead. I'm gonna side with Ruby on blue team." Yang explained.

Blake sighed, "Solo again."

**Sarge: "Great! Hey Simmons, we won Blood Gulch."**

**Simmons: "Oh, cool. Suck it Blue."**

"Yeah! Suck it!" Nora cheered.

"Nora please! Never say that again." Ren blushed.

Nora laughed innocently.

**Sarge: "Oh, and tell Grif his sister's dead."**

**Simmons: "Yes sir! Wait, what?"**

"He just agrees to orders without listening to them first doesn't he." Weiss asked rhetorically.

**Lopez: "OK. Estoy viniendo."**

**Caption: OK I guess I can be right there.**

**Sarge: "Great, we'll see you soon. I'll forward you some blueprints of what we've been workin' on."**

"I wanna see those blueprints." Ruby commented.

**Grif wakes up and moans**

**Grif: "(weakly) What happened?"**

"Wow, he can stand." Pyrrha smiled.

Yang sighed, "No crippled jokes."

"Yang! That's awful." Weiss chided. "How would you feel if you were crippled?"

Yang sighed, "Sorry, it was a joke. And I'm too badass to be crippled."

Weiss shook her head and groaned.

**Sarge: "Grif, you're awake, good. Lopez is coming here, I need you to stay out of the way."**

**Grif: "Uh, can do."**

**Sarge: "Simmons, you check the base, make sure everything is online. Lopez is going to need all the power he can get."**

**Simmons: "On it Sir."**

**Camera pans out to show Lopez.**

**Sarge: "Lopez, you get in the base, start workin' on the plans I sent you."**

"Wait huh?" Ruby asked. "He got there fast."

"Super speed. Like you Ruby!" Nora pointed.

"I want to be that fast." Ruby begged to no one in particular.

**Lopez: "Sí."**

**Simmons: "Wow, he got here **_**fast."**_

**Sarge: "Oh and uh, Grif, one more thing. You might wanna sit down."**

**Grif: "I can't sit, I think both my kneecaps are shattered."**

"I don't get how he can stand either." Blake added.

**Sarge: "Oh, well in that case, Simmons, you'd better be prepared to catch him. He'll probably faint when I tell him his sister's dead."**

**Grif: "My sister is dead?"**

The ones with siblings shook their heads.

**Sarge: "Oh, you already know! Good. I was worried 'bout how to break the news to you. That could've been awkward."**

"It is awkward." Jaune chuckled.

**Grif: "No way. Not true."**

"Hrrmm, I wonder if he doesn't believe them because of what happened last time." Jaune commented.

Yang laughed, "Yeah, last time she was just naked. Maybe this time he's worried she's actually having-"

Pyrrha clamped her hand over Yang's mouth.

"Nice work Pyrrha." Weiss complimented.

"We need more people who can shut her up." Blake added.

**Sarge: "Lopez told us himself."**

**Grif: "Yeah right."**

**Simmons: "You don't believe it?"**

**Grif: "I'll tell you what, you produce a corpse, I'll believe it."**

"That's a little harsh." Pyrrha cringed.

"I would never want to see the body of any of my sisters." Jaune frowned.

Yang and Ruby looked at each other.

"Me neither." They chorused.

"Winter always seems like she's untouchable. She's so strong and just...Winter. I probably wouldn't believe she was dead until I...saw her." Weiss gagged.

"...This is depressing and whats it called? Morbid. Lets not talk about this super sad stuff!" Nora stated.

Everyone agreed.

**Simmons: "Huh?"**

**Grif: "Listen, once when we were kids, we went ice skating, and she fell through the ice. She was under there for **_**three hours**_**, and when they pulled her out, not only was she still alive, she was pregnant. If you can explain that to me, I'll believe you when you tell me she's dead."**

"If that happened to someone I knew I would believe whatever anyone told me." Yang laughed.

"That's, how does that even happen?" Weiss asked.

"Hmm, well as for the less shocking and impossible she could have survived under the ice in...actually no she doesn't have aura." Ren frowned.

"What about her getting pregnant." Nora asked.

"I don't even want to try and understand that." Ren shook his head.

"I wonder what the kid- wait no that was probably one of her many abortions." Jaune commented.

"Sister is weird I love it." Yang laughed. "I hope she's not dead."

**Sarge: "Hhhh, I wouldn't even know how to-"**

**Lopez: "Hecho."**

**Caption: Done.**

**Sarge: "Hot damn, Lopez is done already. Did you finish the-"**

**Lopez: "Sí."**

**Caption: Yes.**

"Wait finished with the gun already!" Ruby grinned. "I can't wait to see it!"

**Sarge: "Well what about the-"**

**Lopez: "Sí."**

**Caption: Yes.**

**Sarge: "And also the-"**

**Lopez: "Me hacen. Esa significa que hice todo."**

**Caption: I am done. That means I did everything.**

**Sarge: "Caliente daminito, let's go check it out."**

"I don't think that's Spanish. Sometimes I think I shouldn't write down any Spanish Sarge says because it's likely wrong." Ren commented.

**Lopez: "Está aqui."**

**Caption: It's over here.**

**They enter the base and walk through it.**

**Lopez: "Prensa abajo"**

**Caption: Just hit the down button.**

**Grif: "You installed an elevator?"**

"That fast?" Weiss asked. "That's impossible."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah no one can create things so fast. Not just off blue prints."

**They walk further inside the base.**

**Lopez: "Por supuesto."**

**Caption: Of course.**

**Lopez: "Introduzco su código. Ponga su mano allí."**

**Caption: Now enter your personalized key code. Put your hand on the scanner.**

"I think this is yet another moment we suspend our disbelief." Ren sighed.

**The screen now just the camera moving down underground to show they're in the elevator.**

**Lopez: "Dé vuelta a esa rueda."**

**Caption: Now turn that crank.**

**Sarge: "Which one, this one?"**

**Lopez: "No. La rueda media."**

**Caption: No. The third one down. Fifth one over.**

**Sarge: "Ah, okay."**

**Grif: "How did he build all of this?"**

**Sarge: "I told ya, he just needed power tools."**

**Lopez: "Prense su botón cuando empujo los míos."**

**Caption: Now, push your button when I push mine.**

"We get it, he made a lot of stuff." Blake groaned.

**Sarge: "At the same time?"**

**Lopez: "Sí."**

**Caption: Yes.**

**Sarge: "You wanna do it like on three or like, three and then go?"**

**Lopez: "¡Apenas agarro!"**

**Caption: Just push it!**

**Sarge: "Okay."**

**Lopez: "Esto es el."**

**Caption: Here we are.**

**They exit the elevator and walk in to a large empty room**

**Grif: "What the fuck?"**

"I agree." Weiss groaned. "This is like the damn time travel. So impossible and stupid."

"Woah Weiss cursed!" Yang cheered.

Weiss huffed angrily and sat back in her seat.

**Simmons: "What the hell is all **_**this?"**_

**Sarge: "As you know, I've been working on developing a new version of our Warthog. So I had Lopez here build an underground holographically powered simulation room. This is going to allow us, to test the final concepts of my car design. Now check it."**

**A blue grid appears on the floor, then a Warthog appears above it, and then the grid disappears. **

"Thats cool and all but...why not just make the car?" Weiss asked.

"Because it's Sarge and Sarge is amazing." Nora grinned.

**Grif: "Okay. Now that was pretty cool."**

**Sarge: "Thank you."**

**Simmons: "Hey wait a second, so you built an entire chamber, capable of running holographic simulations, rather than just build the car itself? That doesn't seem very efficient to me."**

Weiss nodded.

**Sarge: "Simmons, sometimes you just gotta go for style points. Hoo-ah"**

Nora nodded in agreement.

"Style points are more important than anything else." Yang grinned.

"No. They aren't." Weiss sighed.

"**Relocated Part 4" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Oh already?" Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded.

"I wonder how long this Mini Series will be." Ren mumbled. "Recovery 1 had 4 episodes and out of mind had 5."

"Hopefully 5 or more." Jaune grinned. "The more the better."

"Merrier." Weiss corrected under her breath.

**Sarge drives past Grif and Simmons and skids to a stop near them, and gets out **

**Sarge: "Now this is more like it! Great job on the simulator Lopez! And good work on the power Simmons."**

**Simmons: "Thank you Sir."**

"What?" Pyrrha mumbled. "That was Grif risking his life."

**Grif: "**_**Simmons?**_ **I'm the one that was almost killed just so you could get the electricity back on."**

Pyrrha nodded, "Sarge needs to acknowledge Grif's help sometime."

**Sarge: "Yep, but it was worth it."**

**Grif: "You say that **_**every**_ **time I'm almost killed."**

**Cut to Simmons approaching Sarge outside the Blood Gulch base **

"Oh no! The bad graphics are back." Weiss cringed.

"They look so much worse now." Blake added.

"I think they actually hold up." Pyrrha argued.

"Always the optimist." Jaune chuckled.

**Simmons: "Sarge, Grif was spying on the Blues and they captured him!"**

**Sarge: "What did you find out, are they planning something?"**

"Hmm we never saw this." Ren mumbled.

"I know, sometimes I miss the old episodes where it was just them fighting each other." Jaune sighed.

"I liked it when they joined together." Pyrrha smiled.

**Simmons: "No, they were just standing around talking like always, but now they're gonna kill him!"**

**Sarge: "Well, it was worth it."**

**Cut to Simmons and Sarge inside the Blood Gulch base in halo 2.**

"Does anyone else notice how the graphics went from bright to dark and gritty then back to bright?" Jaune asked.

Blake nodded, "You're forgetting about the really old one. We called it Ring 1."

"Oh yeah the pixel graphics." Ruby laughed. "That was also dark and gritty."

**Sarge: "The base looks so clean, Simmons! Excellent work."**

**Simmons: "Yeah, too bad Grif was almost killed by his allergic reaction to the cleaning supplies."**

**Pan to Grif with blood splattered everywhere.**

"That's definitely not clean." Ren frowned.

**Sarge: "It was worth it."**

**Cut to Sarge and Simmons standing over Grif on fire**

**Sarge: "...Worth it."**

**Back to the giant holoroom **

**Sarge: "Only because it's always true. There's very few tasks that wouldn't balance out by you making the ultimate sacrifice."**

Weiss and Pyrrha shook their heads.

**Simmons: "And at least this time we got something out of it: we got power, **_**and**_ **a new weapon."**

"No they have a simulation of a new weapon." Ruby groaned. "I wanted to see the real one."

**Sarge: "Let's test this bad boy out."**

**Sarge hops on the back of the holojeep and points the gun at Grif **

**Grif: "Whoa, wait a second, does this hologram jeep fire hologram slugs, or real slugs?"**

"He got in so I'm guessing real ones." Ruby laughed.

**Sarge: "As long as we're in this room everything will seem real to us. It's all simulated, but your mind makes it real."**

"That's so cool! It's like a dream room!" Nora shouted.

"Literally." Yang added.

**Simmons: "Ooh, like the Matrix."**

**Lopez: "Sí. Sin toda la filosifa del este."**

**Caption: Right. But without all the Eastern philosophy stuff that no one understands.**

"I hate it when they reference stuff we won't and never will understand." Ren sighed.

"If only we had a database explaining all this stuff we don't know." Jaune added.

...

...

"Well I guess we never will." Jaune sighed.

**Grif: "Alright, fuck this then, I'm gonna go stand over there."**

**Sarge: "Well guess what, dirtbag, I don't **_**need**_ **you for target practice any more. I've got my own holo-Grif programmed in to the system already."**

**Lopez hits a button on the wall and a new Grif pops up **

**Hologrif: "Hello, I am literally the worst program ever made."**

Weiss laughed, "I'm warming up to this holoroom very fast."

Blake chuckled, "Me too."

"Same here. The real Grif won't get hurt." Pyrrha smiled.

**Simmons: "Sounds like someone hasn't used Google Chrome."**

"More references." Jaune sighed.

**Sarge: "Locked and loaded, ready to fire at the bloated. Grif- I mean fake Grif. Go stand over there."**

**Hologrif: "Cool. Whatever."**

**Sarge: "This is a magnetized propulsion system. It can fire massive slugs at an out**_**rageous**_ **velocity. Check it out."**

**Sarge fires, and Hologrif goes flying.**

"That's so cool! But we've seen that warthog before." Ruby pointed out.

"What? No we haven't." Weiss said raising an eyebrow.

"In the background of the season 6 final." Ruby explained.

"Huh, I didn't even notice that. Nice job Ruby." Blake grinned.

**Hologrif: "Blarg, I deserve it!"**

**Sarge: "Heh heh heh. See? How awesome is **_**that?"**_

**The jeep shows the electric buzzing signifying it's been shut down.**

"Aww Simmons was right. It does shut down." Ruby sighed.

**Simmons: "Wow!"**

**Sarge: "And in ten short seconds, it'll be ready to fire again."**

"That's a fast recharge." Ruby grinned.

"10 seconds is a long time in combat." Pyrrha pointed out.

**In the distance you can see Donut standing where the hologrif used to be. Real Grif is watching.**

"Whats that?" Blake frowned.

"Whats what?" Ruby asked.

Blake frowned, "I guess it was the hologrif. Sometimes from long distances I can't tell what color stuff is. It looked pink."

"Aww Blakey is colorblind. Kitty kat what color is my hair." Yang grinned.

Blake growled, "Everyone has a hard time seeing colors from long distances and your hair is blonde!"

Yang smirked, "Wrong. It's gold."

Blake huffed and ignored Yang.

**Simmons: "That's incredible! Wait a minute."**

**Sarge: "Lopez, spawn me another holo-Grif on the pronto!"**

**Lopez: "Sí."**

"I think I know why Sarge wanted the Holoroom." Weiss sighed.

"So he can have his Grif killing fantasies." Blake nodded.

"When you put it like that, Sarge sounds like a psychopath." Pyrrha frowned.

Blake pursed her lips and shrugged, "Yeah."

**Grif: "Did you guys see that?"**

Blake perked up.

**Sarge: "Shut up, real Grif. We're doin' important research over here. Hey Simmons, check this out. I'm gonna shoot the next one in the hoohoo."**

"Whats the hoohoo?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha frowned, "I think he means the-

**Another Grif spawns **

**Hologrif: "Oh hey guys, what's going on in thi-"**

**Sarge kills it by shooting it in the hoohoo**

"-the that." Pyrrha blushed.

"Dick." Nora giggled.

**we cut to the Blue Base, where Caboose is standing over Tex's body talking in a slightly psychotic voice. Two storage units are also present.**

**Caboose: "Finally, we're alll here. Now we can be together. **_**Forever."**_

"Ok I think Caboose is the psychotic one now. Not Sarge." Blake chuckled.

"Pyr, you got any arguments for your boy?" Yang asked.

Pyrrha sighed and shook her head, "I- I don't know. He has two of the epsilon unit thingies and Tex's robot body. I don't know what he's doing."

"Wait two?" Ren frowned. "Jaune back it up."

Jaune backed it up and proved that there are in fact two storage units in the shot.

"Hrrrm." Ren mumbled. "Int-"

"Interesting." Nora finished laughing.

Ren smiled weakly and chuckled. "Jaune?"

"No idea. Just gonna play it."

**Cut to more Grifs being destroyed and stacked in the middle of the floor **

**Sarge: "Alright! Lopez, another holo-Grif."**

"Who's more psychotic, Sarge or Caboose?" Yang asked.

"Sarge." Pyrrha answered almost a little too quickly.

"Caboose." Weiss answered soon after.

The two looked at each other. Didn't glare, just slightly narrowed eyes from Pyrrha.

**Lopez: "Esta cosa hace otras blancos..."**

**Caption: This thing makes other targets you know...**

**Sarge: "Ah, let's stick to the fundamentals."**

**Simmons: "Okay Sarge, do you mean to tell me that this thing fires only once every ten seconds?"**

"That doesn't matter." Ruby huffed.

Pyrrha nodded, "Imagine only being able to attack once every 10 seconds."

"Yeah but that bolt looks powerful. Maybe it can take out anything in one shot." Ruby argued.

"Within reason." Weiss added.

"Within reason. Thanks Weiss." Ruby grinned.

"Ok lets say it's a punch. A punch that knocks people out in one it. You can only do it once every ten seconds and you have to go limp once you punch." Pyrrha explained.

"...Yeah I agree the weapon isn't good." Ruby sighed.

Pyrrha chuckled, "If the kinks were worked out it would be great."

"...I've knocked people out with one punch and I didn't have to wait or go limp." Yang grinned.

"Yang is a one punch woman. Except in almost every single case." Weiss laughed.

Yang sighed, "I meant for guys without aura. Specifically ones who go to Juniors bar."

**Sarge: "Yep, it's **_**state of the art."**_

**Another Grif spawns **

**Hologrif: "Let's get this over with."**

**Simmons: "But our last weapon fired ten thousand rounds per second!"**

"Ten thousand is a huge overstatement." Ruby commented.

"But his point is still valid." Pyrrha pointed out.

Ruby nodded.

**Sarge: "Mmhmm, if my math is right, and I think it is, that seems like more than this one."**

**Simmons: "Yes. It is."**

**Sarge: "How much more would you say?"**

**Simmons: "Well, the Chengo was ten thousand rounds per second, and this would be point-one of a round per second. So yeah, it was."**

"His math is somewhat solid." Ren commented.

**Sarge kills another one and behind that other one is Donut.**

"Ok that's definitely pink." Blake commented.

"What is?" Nora asked.

"That soldier behind Grif." Blake pointed.

"No that's yellow, silly." Yang egged on.

Blake growled.

**Sarge: "Hm. Does seem to be lacking a bit in the rapid-fire department."**

**Grif: "I know I'm not crazy, I **_**just**_ **saw something red."**

"See!" Blake shouted.

"He said red. Not pink." Yang pointed out.

Blake sighed.

**Sarge: "Oh well, a good craftsman never blames his tools."**

**Simmons: "But, we made the tool in this case. Can we blame the craftsman?"**

"Yes." Ruby laughed.

**Sarge: "No Simmons, you and the gun are just gonna have to agree to disagree."**

**Five more Grifs pop up in a row **

**Simmons: "Let me take a look. Maybe I can figure out a way to increase the rate of fire."**

**Sarge: "And maybe Lopez can find a way to produce Grifs faster!"**

**Lopez: "¡Hace otras blancos!"**

**Caption: It makes other things!**

**Grif: "Guys seriously, I know I saw something."**

"I know I did too, and the show is confirming it." Blake pointed out.

Weiss and Ren nodded.

"Somethings going on." Ren mumbled.

**Grif runs up to the row, which Sarge and Simmons have already driven to **

**Grif: "Aha, see? Look, this one's weird, it's all light red instead of orange."**

"Donut!" Nora cheered. "Donut's back! Finally!"

Blake grinned, "I'm not colorblind at all!"

"His armor looks so good. I like that shade of pink." Nora grinned.

"Lightish red." Yang chuckled.

"No." Nora said simply.

**Sarge: "No, Grif, I'm sure it isn't."**

**Simmons: "You're probably still hallucinating from the charge you took."**

**Grif: "Yeah I don't think so, **_**look."**_

**Sarge: "Grif, we're busy! You and Donut shut up and stop distracting us."**

"What? Did Sarge know?" Pyrrha asked.

Everyone shrugged.

**Grif: "But I- ...**_**Donut!?"**_

**Donut: "(parched) Water..."**

Nora frowned, "He doesn't sound so good."

**Grif: "Hyaaah... Donut?"**

**Simmons: "Donut?"**

"Aww it's a reunion." Pyrrha laughed.

"Not very heartwarming." Blake chuckled.

"This is the closest they'll get." Pyrrha laughed.

**Grif: "Where the hell did you come from?"**

**Donut: "Water (Still parched)."**

**Grif: "You came from the water?"**

"He's asking for water." Weiss facepalmed.

**Donut: "(thirstily Parched)Water!"**

**Donut collapses **

**Grif: "I didn't even know you could swim."**

**Donut: "Grif- he needs help. It's under, the sand. **_**Find him**_**."**

"Tucker." Ren grinned.

"He was stationed with Tucker!" Nora shouted.

"This mini-series got interesting." Blake grinned.

"And less pointless." Weiss added.

**Grif: "Oh boy, **_**that**_ **sounds like something that's gonna keep us busy for a few months."**

**Sarge: "Holy Mamma Mia Donut! Where's he been?"**

**Simmons: "Donut! Grif, what did he say?"**

**Grif: "Hm? Who him? Oh, uh he just said he wanted some water."**

"So why aren't they getting it? He was in the desert!" Pyrrha groaned.

Blake nodded, "Sun was very..candor about how bad desert thirst was."

**Simmons: "That's it?"**

**Grif: "Yeah, uh just the water thing, uh... oh also that he really missed everyone."**

**Sarge: "Why don't I believe you?"**

**Grif: "Um, he also said he liked the new jeep?"**

**Sarge: "Hot damn, I always knew that kid had style"**

**The scene faded to black.**

"That's the end of the mini-series." Jaune frowned. "It says the next thing to watch is the trailer. Then we can finally begin season 7."

"I guess this mini-series was just to hype up the season." Blake shrugged.

Weiss nodded, "Yeah there was no point to it. I felt like I was just watching the beginning of season 7 the entire time. So unless season 7 starts off I don't know. Differently, this mini-series could have just been the beginning of Season 7."

"Speaking of season 7 whats it called?" Pyrrha asked.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"Season 6 was named Reconstruction. Relocated was this. Recovery one was the mini-series before so...whats this one called?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune shrugged. "I think we'll find out in the trailer."

"So what are we waiting for? A wedding, A trial?" Yang asked.

Jaune laughed, "No. nothing."

* * *

**I put the whole mini-series in one chapter because I felt like since I did the others in one chapter I had to do it for this one. If I was a person who didn't understand what real diagnosed OCD was I would say "omg my OCD didn't let me." **

**Hope you enjoyed the long chapter! sorry for the long wait but I technically put 4 chapters into 1 so by my calculations I can have an even Longer break between this chapter and the next! tee hee. Love you all and thanks for the support! remember, ****let me know whats wrong and whats good with what I wrote and always point out my mistakes thanks. **


	22. Trailer y S7E1 Don't Get Me Started

**Author's Note:**

**Also For those of you uncultured or haven't taken the crappy Spanish classes American highschools have to offer "y" in espanol means and. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Please remember that I'm always open for suggestions.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 22- Trailer y Don't Get Me Started**

Jaune laughed, "No nothing."

**Black screen fades in to Valhalla with the guitar strum that defines the recollection trilogy.**

"Already ominous." Nora sighed. "I want happy!"

"Do you know what ominous means?" Weiss asked.

Nora frowned, "I'm not stupid. I just think so fast I forget the big brainy words."

Ruby slapped her knee, "I know me too! I also stutter I hate it."

Nora laughed, "T- T- T-"

"Today junior!" Ruby laughed. "I hated that."

Nora nodded, "I never stutter." Nora grinned.

While this conversation was going on Weiss was leaning back with a resigned look. "Sorry Nora, after I said that I realized it was mean. I do it a lot just ignore it please."

Nora nodded, "You got it meanie!" Nora saluted.

Weiss chuckled.

**Opening Credits: Outpost 17-B: "Valhalla" Post-War: Year 1**

**Caboose: "Oh, no, no, don't."**

**An explosion rings out**

**Opening credits: ".25" is added.**

**Caboose: "Ahhhh... crap."**

Pyrrha laughed, "Caboose isn't creepy this time, every other time he's been working you start to suspect something."

**Simmons: "Hum. I need to tell ****Sarge about this."**

"Simmons loves to watch." Yang chuckled.

Ruby groaned, "Yang you have no shame! It's embarrassing."

Yang gasped in mock offense. "What? Ruby do I embarrass you?"

Ruby's eyes exploded, "Yes! You specifically try to embarrass me!"

"What a horrible thing to say to your sister." Yang shook her head. "If I really wanted to embarrass you I could."

"Oh really?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

Jaune's eyes widened with fear. "No Ruby! Older sisters always know the most embarrassing things about you. Even if you think they don't."

"I'll just do what Blake does and ignore it. Bring it on Yang!" Ruby grinned.

Yang opened her mouth but Weiss interjected. "Ruby. Please, I have an older sister too. Jaune's right."

Ruby scoffed, "Come on, can't be any worse than what she's already told you guys before."

Weiss sighed, "Your funeral."

Jaune shook his head.

Ruby grinned confidently.

"This is going to be good." Nora grinned. Ren and Jaune nodded.

"So what is it _Yang _gonna tell them about my first booboo? The time I ran into that old lady? Or even" Ruby gasped mockingly. "The time I hit on a teacher? Oh wait. That was you. In 5th grade."

Everyone looked from Ruby to Yang, and from Yang to Ruby.

Yang shook her head and laughed, "You asked for it. Ok!" Yang clapped. "Anyone wanna hear about Ruby's first period?"

Ruby's smug grin fell her face changed from one of extreme confidence to one of a beggar. "Yang N-!"

"Yes we want to hear!" Weiss grinned, all respect for common decency melting away like ice in the sun. Weiss promptly propped herself up criss cross apple sauce with her head resting on her chin eager to hear.

Ren raised a hand, "I don't."

Jaune nodded.

Ruby smiled desperately, "Yang see? They don't want to hear. Pleasepleasepleaseno!"

"You told them about Mrs Aurum!" Yang snapped. "You reap what you sow little sister."

Ruby leaned back, resigned to her fate. Pyrrha rested a hand on Ruby's shoulder but remained ready to listen like the others.

Yang took a breath, "it was a fine sunny afternoon, peaceful. Until Ruby's shriek tore through all of patch-"

"Unusually descriptive." Blake complimented.

"She's being overdramatic! It wasn't that loud!" Ruby argued.

"Qrow came to our house so fast it shouldn't have been possible unless he flew!" Yang laughed. "And last I heard drunks can't fly. So anyway me and dad rushed to Ruby's room to see her crying on her bed, just freaking out. Shaking rocking back and forth, the works."

"I was scared!" Ruby blushed.

Yang laughed, "My first period wasn't that bad."

Ruby growled, "Dad said you destroyed your room and almost broke his nose!"

Yang nodded, "Exactly. Not that bad. So of course dad is freaking out asking whats wrong and then I see the blood. Ruby's crying and-" Yang pauses to laugh. "She goes 'I'm bleeding! I'm going to die! How will Zwei go on without me!"

"Arf!"

Yang laughed, "Zwei remembers."

Ruby pulled her hood over her head and down covering her face as she groaned.

Weiss laughed, "I'm loving this so far."

"We warned you Ruby." Jaune sighed.

Yang chuckled, "So by now Qrow has burst through the door and ran into the Ruby's room freaking out and-"

"And he started laughing!" Ruby growled. "He wouldn't stop! Then dad mentioned birth control pills to help and he convinced me that if I didn't take the pills I would have a baby!"

"He was technically right." Yang laughed.

Ruby fumed, "No! He said that if I forgot to take the pill I would have a baby the next day! Dad was too busy looking for the pills and you! You were helping him!"

Yang laughed, "How could I not?"

Ruby grumbled and hid behind her hoodie.

"Come on Ruby, everyone's first period is bad." Yang reassured. "Does any other lady wanna speak up?"

Said ladies shook their heads, Weiss blushed. An boy did Yang notice.

With an evil grin Yang spoke "Weiss."

Weiss groaned, "No."

Ruby glared, "You were so happy when it was my turn. Now it's yours! We aren't playing the show until you tell the story."

"We aren't?" Jaune asked.

"We aren't." Ruby growled.

Jaune sighed, "This is a conversation I really don't want to be a part of."

"So butt out, girls only." Yang snapped.

"Can I amend that to a conversation I don't want to hear?" Jaune asked.

Ren nodded.

"Then leave." Blake chuckled.

"This is my dorm!" Jaune argued.

Pyrrha stepped in, "It is his and our dorm. Lets just watch the show."

"Not until Weiss tells the story." Ruby argued.

Weiss huffed, "You hypocritical child! You didn't want your story told w-"

Ruby sighed.

Weiss sighed too, "Fine, I'm not going to tell the story but I will say I wear an awful lot of white clothes."

All girls in the room laughed and gave Weiss some sympathetic looks. Except Yang.

"Are we done?" Jaune asked, "I didn't think I would have to deal with period talks anymore since I came here. Dealing with my sisters and my mom all talking about it with no shame I might add." Jaune shook his head.

Pyrrha laughed, "That must have been hard."

Jaune nodded.

**Radio cuts on. Simmons begins to run to Red Base while the following conversation plays out.**

**Simmons: "Sarge, come in. This is Simmons."**

**Sarge: "(over radio) Grif, I do not want to discuss this anymore. You need to shower on a regular basis. It's regulation."**

"What a slob." Weiss sighed. "You need to shower everyday."

"Well, not everyday." Jaune shrugged.

"You don't shower everyday?" Weiss asked grimacing.

"No, I do because I like showering but you don't need to do it _everyday." _Jaune explained.

Nora snorted, "You also like to sing in the shower."

Jaune's eyes widened, "You guys could hear me!?"

Ren nodded and Nora laughed.

"I thought it was...interesting." Pyrrha laughed.

Jaune blushed as he fumbled to hit play.

**Simmons: "Sarge, hey! Sarge!"**

**Grif: "(over radio) Why? Our suits are ventilated, they push out the stink."**

"That's kind of the problem." Weiss laughed.

**Simmons: "Grif, hello... God damn it!"**

**Sarge: "(over radio) You're just gonna give away our position with those green wavy lines coming off you."**

**Grif: "(over radio) OK, I'll shower... occasionally."**

**Sarge: "(over radio) Every day."**

Weiss gave a triumphant hmpf.

**Grif: "(over radio) Every day?! How can I tell how long a day is? The sun never sets around here. Why the hell doesn't the sun set? Shouldn't we be talking about that first?"**

Jaune laughed, "Most multiplayer maps in most games don't have a day and night cycle."

Ruby and Yang nodded.

**Simmons arrives at Red Base**

**Sarge: "Simmons, how'd the latest reconnaissance mission go?"**

**Simmons: "Sarge, I have some really exciting news. I just think everyone is going to find this very, very exciting."**

"I doubt it." Weiss chuckled.

**Sarge: "Well, spit it out."**

**Simmons: "The Blues... are completely undermanned right now."**

"Didn't they already know that?" Weiss asked.

Jaune nodded.

**Sarge: "What do you mean by undermanned?"**

**Grif: "What do you mean by exciting?"**

**Simmons: "It looks like they have received no reinforcements after the last mission. I need to double check my numbers, but if it's just Caboose over there, that means we have a four-man advantage."**

"Double check?" Weiss asked. "It's five minus one a toddler can do the math!"

Ren nodded, "Simmons has been bad with math before."

**Grif: "Ooo... What part do you need to double check? Is it the part where you counted their guys, or the part where you counted our guys? 'Cause they both sound really tough."**

Weiss laughed, "I don't like Grif most of the time, but when he points out the stupidity in the others I enjoy him."

**Simmons: "Shut up, Grif, no one's talking to you."**

**Sarge: "Hmm... This could be strategically advantageous."**

**Grif: "Or maybe it was the part where you subtracted one from five. Math can be hard. Hey, Lopez!"**

**Lopez: "¿Sí?"**

**Behind lopez is the destroyed Warthog.**

"Totaled." Yang shook her head.

**Grif: "Fire up your calculator unit, we got a doozy!"**

**Lopez: "(Grumbles)"**

**Sarge: "He can't do that. I had to remove that application in order to install a new free app I downloaded. It's a program that could be vital to the morale here at our new base."**

**Lopez: "Hace ruidos de pedos."**

**Caption: It makes fart noises**

"So childish." Weiss sighed.

**Sarge: "Heh heh, I don't want to spoil it for you boys, but let's just say it is hi-larious!"**

**Lopez: "Solo digamos que usted es un idiota."**

**Caption: Let's just say you're an idiot.**

Weiss and Blake nodded.

**Grif: "Actually, you do need to recount. We don't have five guys; we only have four."**

"What? They do have five guys?" Weiss frowned.

"Sarge, Grif, Simmons." Nora counted on her fingers. "Lopez and Donut!"

**Simmons: "We got Donut back."**

**Grif: "You can't count Donut."**

**Simmons: "Why not? He's unconscious right now, but when he wakes up..."**

**Grif: "Unconscious? He's been out for three days. I think it's okay to upgrade him to comatose."**

**The scene shows him surrounded by water canisters.**

"That's not good." Pyrrha frowned. "Even short term black outs are bad for mental health."

Ren nodded, "Permanent brain damage is the biggest risk."

Pyrrha sighed, "After I knocked one opponent out I was always afraid I would seriously hurt someone. He was fine just...shattered pride." Pyrrha sighed again.

**Simmons: "Well, I think we should count everyone. I'm an equal opportunity counter."**

**Grif: "Yeah, because I'd hate to go into battle without Donut."**

"I'd hate to go into battle with Grif, mister forgets ammo every time." Weiss laughed.

**Simmons: "I mean, hell, if I'm counting you as a soldier, I should count the vehicles, some of the bigger rocks we have laying around here, fuck it let's give the trash can a gun."**

**The screen cuts to show the reds zoomed in through a sniper rifle.**

"Caboose is spying now." Yang chuckled.

"He has been unusually good at sneaking around lately." Blake smiled. "I like it."

**Grif: "At least I can subtract five and one without double-checking."**

**Zoom out, it's church in ghost form. Well white armor but...eh.**

"CHURCH!" Ruby screamed. "He's alive I knew he was alive!"

"That's not Church that's Wyoming!" Jaune pointed. "He's not see through!"

Ruby frowned. "No it has to be church, play it."

**Simmons: "(offscreen) Oh, can you?"**

**Church: "Oh, great."**

Ruby raised a fist, "Yeah! He's alive!"

Weiss chuckled, "I really hope it's explained."

**Church: "I'm sure this will all end well. I just can't believe that those idiots are responsible for my death. Twice! It's embarrassing is what it is."**

"How were they responsible last time?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe they convinced him to help agent Washington?" Ren suggested.

Weiss and Blake shook their heads.

**At Blue Base, flames are seen from the inside**

**Caboose: "Oh no, fire, that's bad. Bad fire! Bad fire, go away!"**

Pyrrha began to laugh uncontrollably, "There's just something about Cabooses voice, I can't not laugh at it he's so pure and funny."

**Back with Church**

**Church: "I mean if I was killed by an alien or a monster, or you know some kind of sorority blowjob massacre, that I could handle."**

Yang laughed, "I wonder how someone can even die from that. Maybe if they used too much teeth-"

"No more conversations like that." Ren frowned.

**Caboose: "Please stop burning. Nothing else burn."**

Pyrrha laughed again and Ruby joined her.

**Church: "And look at this: this is my legacy. I mean, what did I do with my life to deserve this?"**

**Caboose: "I mean it."**

**Tex appears behind Church**

Yang whooped, "TEX! I knew she was alive too! Best episode ever!"

"Trailer." Jaune corrected meekly.

"I know!" Ruby grinned, not hearing Jaune's comment.

**Church: "Uhh, this is... it's all gone so wrong."**

**Tex: "Well, what are you gonna do about it, Church?"**

"How are they alive?" Blake mumbled.

Ren shook his head, "They shouldn't be."

**Church: "Do? What can I do, Tex? I'm dead. I'm gone."**

Ruby frowned, "What? No but he's...he's been dead before."

"He sounds sure of himself." Ren commented.

**Tex: "Oh, come on, Church. They say you're never completely dead if someone still remembers you."**

Pyrrha nodded, "The three deaths concept. First is your actual death, second is your funeral, third is when you're forgotten."

"That's depressing, strange coming from you." Blake commented.

Pyrrha chuckled, "Actually in my family it's lighthearted, because we always say to never let the third death happen."

**Church: "Yheah. But look who's left to remember me. Him?"**

**Caboose runs out of base, on fire**

Pyrrha gasped.

**Caboose: "Oh God, now I'm burning! That's much worse than other things burning!"**

"Well. As long as he seems calm about it. He's ok." Pyrrha shook her head. "Also I don't think Caboose being left to remember him is bad at all."

**Church: "Sure feels like being dead. Like all the way dead. Like somebody encased me in cement and then fired me into the sun dead."**

**Caboose: "Oh god, why does it keep chasing me?"**

**Caboose falls into the river. The fire is extinguished.**

**Caboose: "Ahh... that's nice."**

Pyrrha grinned.

**Church: "It's just a long way back for us."**

**Tex: "Okay. So then we're done?"**

**Caboose: "Okay, let's try that again. But with less fire on me this time."**

"I want to know what he's doing." Pyrrha frowned.

**Church: "No, no we're not done."**

**Camera pans to the sky**

**Tex: "Well, if we're not done, let's get started."**

"Started with what?" Ruby asked.

"I think it's metaphorical." Blake hummed.

"Why would it be metaphorical?" Ren asked.

"I'll explain in a minute." Blake said.

**Church: "Hey have I ever told you how helpful you are to me? I mean you're so full of fucking wisdom, what would I do without you?"**

**The theme plays.**

**Title Screens: Red vs blue recreation**

Ren hummed, "Staying with the memory theme.

**Tex: "Mm. I try my best. And you have no one to blame but yourself."**

**The screen fades to black.**

"What do you mean it's metaphorical?" Ren asked.

"Well first I have to say that I think Church and Tex are really dead this time. And this is just an interesting and artsy trailer. As if Tex and Church were actually ghosts." Blake explained.

"What?" Ruby asked. "No that can't be it. Church can't be gone."

Ren frowned, "Without watching more episodes I can't prove Blakes guess but, it sounds true."

Yang and Ruby's faces fell. But only for a second.

Ruby smiled, "No, I'm gonna be optimistic, I think Church and Tex are alive."

"Yeah! Team Tex!" Yang grinned.

Pyrrha smiled, "Optimism is good, anyway Blake whats the metaphorical meaning?"

"Death is a long way from life." Blake explained.

"Morbid." Pyrrha nodded.

"Are we ready?" Jaune asked.

Everyone nodded.

"**Don't get me started" appeared on the screen.**

"The episodes are named again." Ren grinned.

"Finally, chapter 1, 2, 3, and so on was just so boring." Blake commented.

**Fade in to show water cans. The sounds of waves can be heard until the theme begins to play just as we see Donut passed out.**

"he got his water, that could fill a pond." Pyrrha chuckled.

**Then fade to show Caboose's room with the epsilon unit and Tex's body. Final fade to show Sarge walking up the hill overlooking Blue Base.**

**Sarge: "Attention Blue Team! This is the Red Team! We are here to destroy you! Your long reign of being the shittiest team around is about to come to a sudden and cataclysmic end! We will give you a few moments to soak in the horror of this announcement, and then return for your reaction. Be right back!"**

"Fear tactics against Caboose probably wouldn't work." Weiss commented.

"Because he's fearless?" Pyrrha hoped.

"Because he wouldn't understand it." Weiss explained to a sunken Pyrrha.

**Sarge heads back down the hill to Grif and Simmons **

**Sarge: "Heh heh, alright, that oughta scare the bejeezus out of them."**

**Simmons: "Actually Sir, since it's just one of them over there-"**

**Grif: "And the one is an idiot?"**

Pyrrha just shook her head, more annoyed than anything.

**Simmons: "I don't really see the point in the psychological warfare."**

**Sarge: "You're right, Simmons, it's not really accurate to refer to one person as a team. What's better, Blue Person? Blue Man? Blutonian?"**

"Bluanoid!" Nora shouted. "Wait no! Bluson, Bl- bluuuueeee singular!"

**Simmons: "What I meant was-"**

**Sarge: "Bluetard."**

Pyrrha sighed, as Yang stifled a chuckle. "Honestly Red works better because sarge is redtarded."

"_Oooooo! _Pyrrha wow! Didn't expect that." Yang laughed.

"Me neither." Jaune shied away nervously.

Pyrrha cringed, "I feel bad now, and I can't apologize to the scroll."

"Yes you can." Nora laughed, "Do it."

"No." Pyrrha laughed.

**Simmons: "...What I meant was, I don't see the point in announcing to him that we're gonna attack, why don't we just do it?"**

"Because the closest thing to an actual military move against the blues was when Grif and Simmons fired on then nonstop until they ran out of ammo." Weiss laughed.

**Sarge: "There's an order to this, Simmons. We can't abandon protocol just because we have an advantage. We have to give him a chance to see the errors of his blue ways. To lay down his arms and meet us as fellow men at the table of peace, where we can work together towards a better world: a world that's better, because we poisoned his food at that table, and stabbed him in the eye with a fork. And taken all his stuff."**

"Diplomacy at it's finest." Weiss said sarcastically.

**Simmons: "...Dibs on the computers."**

**Sarge: "Noted. Now watch that base, tell me if anything changes.**"

**Simmons: "Yes Sir. And Sir?"**

**Sarge: "Yes Simmons?"**

**Simmons: "I just want to say, I'm glad I was here to see you on your day of victory. It's been a long time coming."**

"It hasn't been coming like the jeep." Jaune chuckled.

**Sarge: "Yes it has, hasn't it? My skills as a leader have really taken us far. It must have been quite an honor to serve with me. Ahh. Okay, glad we had this talk."**

"Sarge is full of himself like so many generals." Weiss chuckled, "Winter complains about it a lot."

**Simmons: "Are you glad I'm here too Sarge?"**

**Sarge: "Of course I am."**

**Simmons: "I knew it. I just knew-"**

**Sarge: "A squad's kill/death ratio is the most important measurement when evaluating Sergeants. If you had died, that would have hurt my numbers."**

Jaune and Ruby groaned.

"I hate it when people focus so much on their K/D even when it's not a slayer match." Ruby commented.

Jaune nodded, "I know, people never play the objective and only focus on kills."

Both looked over to Yang who shrugged, "What? I don't care if our team wins I just want my stats to be the best."

"Yeah and I'm sure all those losses look great on the scoreboard." Ruby remarked.

"People only care about Solo K/D on those." Yang explained. "At least I don't leave matches when my K/D gets bad."

Ruby and Jaune hummed and shrugged.

"That makes you better than most." Jaune complimented.

"...is this a video game thing?" Pyrrha asked.

The three nodded.

**Simmons: "*sniff* Glad I could help."**

Weiss shook her head, "No regard for the moral of his men."

Pyrrha nodded, "In other words he's incredibly mean to his men."

**Sarge: "It's critical to keep a little padding in your stats. That way if we're far enough ahead, I can stab Grif in the face, and still stay in the lead."**

"They're way ahead of blue team in K/D." Jaune commented. "Closest to death has been sarge and they killed a ton of Wyoming's."

"Do they all count as one kill each or one all together?" Nora asked.

"One each." Jaune explained.

**Grif: "You know, I'm standing right here."**

**Sarge: "Right where I want you! Within face stabbing range."**

**Radio sounds **

**Sarge: "Lopez, how're those vehicle repairs coming?"**

**Lopez: "Se destruye el jeep. El no ser fijó."**

**Caption: Coming? The jeep is destroyed. It can't be fixed.**

"Yeah that things is fucked." Yang laughed, "Burnt up, no wheels no hydraulics I mean. Almost nothing is salvageable."

**Sarge: "Got an ETA?"**

"Estimated time of arrival." Weiss mumbled.

"Wheres the o?" Nora asked.

"They leave that out." Weiss explained.

"I never understood that it makes no sense." Nora complained.

Weiss just shrugged.

**Lopez: "Si. Nunca."**

**Caption: Yes. Never.**

**Sarge: "Well as long as I get it ASAP. 'Cause I need it PDQ."**

"I know as soon as possible but whats pdq?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed, "Military jargon for pretty damned quick."

"Weiss cursed." Yang grinned.

**Lopez: "Entonces, nunca menos uno."**

**Caption: In that case, never minus one.**

Everyone chuckled.

"Lopez is quickly becoming my favorite character." Weiss grinned.

"Washington is still my favorite." Blake grinned.

"Delta is dead so...Washington." Ren sighed.

"Tex because now we know she's not dead." Yang grinned.

"And Church!" Ruby smiled.

Blake raised her eyebrows, "Did you guys not hear what I said about the-"

"About the metaphorical oh it's artsy fartsy la la la." Ruby shook her head.

Blake sighed.

"Still Tucker for me, even though he wasn't around at all last season." Jaune mumbled.

"Donut is cool but Sarge is better." Nora grinned.

"And you all know my favorite character." Pyrrha chuckled.

**Sarge: "Lopez, you're a regular RFR. Really fast robot. Grif, make a note in the acronym journal. Simmons, status report!"**

**Simmons: "Still just one Blue, Sir."**

**Sarge: "Lopez, status report!"**

**Lopez: "¡Déjeme solo!"**

**Caption: You already talked to me, jackass!**

Weiss laughed, "Lopez is definitely my favorite."

**Sarge: "Hey Blue! Don't think we've forgotten aboutcha! Still gonna kill you any second! Count on it!"**

**Grif: "Sarge, have you thought this invasion all the way through?"**

"Definitely not." Weiss chuckled.

**Sarge: "Of course I have. We beat the Blues, we win, you suck. That's the whole way through."**

"See he has." Nora grinned.

**Grif: "Euh, and who do we fight then?"**

"No one they won?" Weiss mumbled.

**Sarge: "We fight! R- other Blues."**

"There shouldn't be any other blues. The project is over, right?" Weiss asked.

Ren shrugged, "It's not very clear. All we know is that their new command is a group known as the UNSC."

**Grif: "But what if no more Blues come, I mean they haven't sent reinforcements **_**yet**_**. What if they never do?"**

"So what? They can have two bases in the middle of a boxed canyon." Yang laughed.

Jaune laughed too, "Nice one Yang."

The two high fived.

**Simmons: "Why would you want more Blues?"**

**Grif: "Well, we have this new base and all this new equipment, who else are we gonna test it on?"**

"I'm surprised he doesn't want to do nothing, this is surprisingly not lazy of him." Weiss commented.

"Grif is smarter than he looks." Ren commented, "Or acts I mean. I think he has an some kind of angle here."

**Simmons: "Who cares? The war would be over!"**

**Grif: "Oh, great."**

**Sarge: "You're suggesting we **_**don't**_ **attack them? Grif, that's borderline traitorism!"**

"Treason." Weiss mumbled.

**Simmons: "I think the word you're looking for, is 'treason,' Sir."**

Weiss nodded.

**Grif: "Never mind Sarge, I was wrong, if the war's over and we win, well that's just great."**

**Sarge: "Of course it would be."**

**Grif: "I mean no more early morning runs, no more training exercises, why would we need to do any of **_**that**_ **stuff, right? We won!"**

"Shut up you idiot!" Yang groaned.

**Sarge: "**_**Right..."**_

**Grif: "And all of this new equipment, we can just let it fall in to disrepair. I mean we don't need it. We won't even need to test it, because we're winning: we're about to make it all obsolete."**

"Hmm" Ren hummed.

**Sarge: "Huhhhhh."**

**Grif: "And just think about this Sarge, no more boring staff meetings, ever."**

**Sarge: "Uh huh? Hey Blue! There's uh gonna be a slight delay in your destruction. Hang tight! Maybe I should call our new Command. They'll tell us what we should do."**

Ren perked up at that.

**Grif: "Hyeah, the old one was so great, the new one's gotta be even better."**

"The old one was an AI that was tricking both sides. Not much worse than that." Jaune laughed.

**Radio sounds **

**Sarge: "Command, come in Command. This is Blood Gulch Outpost- er, wait, I mean, Simmons, what's the name of this place again?"**

**Simmons: "Valhalla."**

"Weird name." Nora commented.

**Sarge: "Vahaldaget, jangocaulit- thingie. Outpost Number One! Do you read? Come in, I need advisement on what to do about Blue Team!"**

**Simmons: "What are you doing?"**

**Grif: "What do you mean what am I doing? We have one enemy here, we can milk this for years."**

Ren snapped his fingers, "Reverse psychology. He wanted Sarge to not attack Caboose because if they did they might have to be reassigned."

Weiss frowned, "Treasonous but smart."

"Don't they ever want to go home? Leave the weird war they have?" Nora asked.

"I mean everyone gets homesick right?" Ruby asked.

Blake shrugged, "They haven't explored it other than Grif's mom being in the circus as a bearded lady and sword swallower."

Yang cackled.

"It would be interesting to see their home lives." Pyrrha commented.

**Sarge: "No, Blue Team. **_**Blue**_**."**

**Grif: "If we beat him, Command will just send us to some new base, where we have to fight a real team."**

Ren nodded.

**Caboose walks up behind them and neither of them notice.**

Blake chuckled, "Sometimes it's so easy to sneak up on people because people are never aware of their surroundings."

**Simmons: "So?"**

**Grif: "**_**So?!**_ **Do you wanna fight one shitty enemy, or five real enemies?"**

"Five real for the challenge!" Nora grinned.

**Sarge: "B L U E. Blue. Try lookin' under 'suck it.'"**

Ren frowned, "Strange."

**Grif: "You want me to help you subtract one from five? I know that's tough for you."**

Everyone laughed.

**Simmons: "Shut up."**

**Caboose: "Hey guys."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Simmons: "What are you doing here?"**

**Caboose: "Just getting parts from the crashed ship. What are you guys up to?"**

"Hmm before he was secretive, I wonder why he's open about it now." Pyrrha pondered.

**Grif: "We're deciding whether or not to kill you and wipe out your team forever."**

**Caboose: "Ah. That's tough."**

Pyrrha laughed.

**Grif: "We're kinda split on the decision right now."**

**Caboose: "Do I get a vote?"**

**Simmons: "No! Get back to your base, stop wandering around during your defeat. It's confusing."**

**Caboose: "Oh, okay, sorry."**

**Simmons: "And what are you working on!"**

Everyone perked up.

**Caboose: "Still not telling you!"**

Pyrrha laughed as the others groaned.

**Caboose returns from whence he came **

**Sarge: "Hello, hello! Hello? They hung up on me."**

**Simmons: "Why?"**

**Sarge: "They said that they didn't even have **_**record**_ **of a blue team. Nothing on Blues at all on their computer system."**

Ren chuckled, "They deleted them."

"I forgot about that." Yang commented.

**Simmons: "Oh. Ohhhhh."**

**Sarge: "What?"**

**Simmons: "We deleted them, remember? From Command's computers. We wiped them out."**

**Sarge: "We did?"**

**Simmons: "Yeah, don't you remember?"**

**Sarge: "Ah, right."**

**Cut to Simmons in front of the computer, with Grif and Sarge present **

"Why are we getting a flashback?" Ruby asked. "It wasn't that long ago."

"Hold on...somethings not right?" Ren mumbled.

**Sarge: "Simmons, execute the hypotenuse initiative, and delete the Blues."**

"He didn't say that? And he wasn't standing there." Ren pointed out.

"Weird." Nora said simply shrugging.

**Simmons: "Done. The Blues now never existed. I also upgraded your payscales while I was at it."**

**Sarge: "Well deserved."**

**Grif: "Yeah, we win!"**

**Sarge shoots Grif in the side of the head with his shotgun from an abnormally close distance **

**Grif: "Blarg, I am dead. But that's okay, I don't deserve to enjoy victory. My life has meant nothing."**

"Ohh it's Sarge's memory of it." Weiss chuckled. "Now we see his delusions."

Ren nodded.

"It's kind of sad." Pyrrha sighed.

**Sarge: "What a great day! Simmons, transform to motorcycle mode."**

**Simmons: "(robotically) You got it Sir. Choop-choop-choop-choop-choop!"**

**Simmons turns in to a mongoose**

**Simmons: "Beep beep."**

Nora burst our laughing.

"Sarge really is insane." Pyrrha shook her head.

**Sarge: "Let's get outta here."**

**Sarge mounts Simmons, with connotations I don't even want to consider, and drives off. Camera cuts and pans to reveal Caboose and Jenkins.**

**Sarge: "Yeee haw!"**

**Caboose: "I wish I was on the red team. Don't you Jenkins?"**

**Jenkins: "absolutely!"**

"Isn't that the green guy on blue team?" Nora asked.

"What? There's never been a green guy on blue team." Weiss pointed out.

"No she's right." Jaune defended. "In one of the alternate endings to episode 100 where It was all a dream to Church."

**Cut back to reality, where Sarge has never straddled Simmons' thighs **

**Simmons: "That's not what happened."**

Nora was still laughing and trying to catch her breath. Ren patted her back.

**Sarge: "Of course it is!"**

**Grif: "Then how am I still alive?"**

**Sarge: "I ask myself that question every day. Moto-Simmons! Run him over"**

**The screen fades to black.**

"Pretty mild episode." Weiss commented stretching. "I'm ready to start the next one once I get a snack."

Jaune nodded as he tossed her a bag of carrots.

"Thanks, okay! I'm ready." Weiss grinned.

* * *

**Just a reminder, I will leave this saga of fics open ended after season 14. This is because I *ahem* fucking despise the dog pile of shit seasons 15-17 are but do believe its possible for the show to make a recovery. If it does make a genuine recovery I will have them react NON-BIASED to 15-17 and the rest of the seasons. If rvb continues to be bad then it'll just end at 14 and I might add on a few chapters to officially end the fic and not leave it open ended. **

**Please review/criticize. I don't care if you flame me just make it funny. "You misspelled Sayonara literally unreadable 0/10" is still my second favorite review.**


	23. S7E2 Free Refills

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 23- Free Refills**

"I said I was ready." Weiss sighed shaking her head.

"Well this is important!" Nora argued.

"No. it isn't." Weiss groaned.

"Actually, I think it is." Blake smiled. "More people should try to learn more about the Faunus."

"I don't think asking why you don't have a tail can be classified as important knowledge about the Faunus." Weiss groaned.

"You're a cat! Why don't you have a cute cat tail?" Nora asked, almost disappointed.

Ren rubbed his temples, "Nora. We talked about inappropriate questions."

"It's ok Ren." Blake laughed happily, as if a child had said something funny. "You see when Faunus are born-"

"Oh! Oh! Oh!" Ruby raised her hand.

Blake grumbled, "Yes Ruby?"

"Can I explain it? Uncle Qrow taught us about Faunus!" Ruby grinned.

"Your Uncle?" Blake asked.

Yang nodded, "The one and only."

"You two have told plenty of stories for me to- nevermind. I actually want to hear it." Blake laughed. "Go ahead."

Ruby took in a deep breath, "Ok so, each Faunus only gets one animalistic trait. And Blake has cat ears." Ruby grinned.

"That's it?" Nora pouted. "Wait what if a cat Faunus and a Dog Fau- wait no cats and dogs hate each other. *gasp* it's like a forbidden love story!" Nora gushed.

Blake laughed, "Well-"

"Oh I know this one!" Yang grinned.

Blake chuckled while Weiss frowned, "This feels like we're giving Nora 'the Talk.'"

"We are, you aren't." Yang corrected. "Uncle Qrow said Different kinds of Faunus are a complete roll of the dice with their kids. Like a Wolf and Bull Faunus can have a Snake Faunus kid."

"That's so cool!" Nora grinned.

Blake smiled, "I'm glad you think it's cool and not an abomination."

The mood in the room noticeably darkened. Pyrrha shook her head in anger.

"It defies all genetic science." Ren commented.

"What?" Blake asked.

Ren shook his head, "Nothing, just something with Faunus. Current genetic science would have it where a wolf and bull Faunus child would either be a mix of a wolf and bull or one or the other. Maybe even none of the traits. But Faunus defy the laws of genetics."

"...You were worried about me being inappropriate?" Nora frowned.

"I'm glad we defy the laws of genetics." Blake smiled.

"Because it's unique?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake shook her head, "No. so it's impossible for any one kind of Faunus to go extinct, if someone wants to eradicate lets say, Lizard Faunus. They can't."

"That's interesting." Ren mumbled. "I wonder if its an adapted trait with the Faunus."

Blake shrugged.

"I know Uncle Qrow wants to eradicate that memory of the Lizard Faunus regrowing his tail." Yang laughed.

Ruby cringed.

Weiss sighed. "Well if the Faunus lesson is over I'd like to start the episode, Although I have to admit. I did not know that, there really should be a health class to teach this stuff."

"It's taught in regular biology, but since we focus on Grimm biology it's glossed over." Blake explained.

"I've been ready." Weiss nodded getting comfortable, everyone else followed suit.

"**Free Refills" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Fade in to Caboose talking to the epsilon unit **

**Caboose: "Then there was the time we got a tank. At first no-one knew how to drive it but, then there was a big fight and-"**

"Who's he talking to?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha frowned, "The Epsilon unit."

"So basically himself." Weiss summed up.

Ren scrunched up his eyebrows in thought.

**Caboose: "-my team got in trouble, so I talked to the tank. She was really nice, you're really gonna like her. Anyways the team was in trouble, and I had to use the tank to drive out there and help them... well, help most of them. Et- some of them. Okay let's just say this, I drove the tank and some people got helped... and some other people didn't get helped. Details aren't really important."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "Caboose seems to feel guilty over shooting Church."

"Or embarrassed." Blake added.

**Cut to Red Base**

**Sarge: "(outside the base)Grif, where the hell are ya?(looking in)Grif!(around a corner)Grif?(going off the grav lift)Grif! (Back outside by the Warthog) Come on."**

"He's probably hiding from work." Weiss commented.

**Grif: "(offscreen in the base)I'm in here!"**

**Sarge: "Where are you? Grif I need you."**

**Grif: "**_**In here**_**, in the base."**

**Sarge: "I can't hear you. Get out here."**

**Grif: "Okay. Damn, what is it?"**

**Sarge: "Where's Simmons?"**

Weiss laughed while holding a hand over her mouth.

"Wow what a dick." Yang laughed.

**Grif: "**_**Simmons,**_ **if you wanted Simmons, why didn't you yell like a lunatic for Simmons?"**

"Good question." Weiss chuckled.

**Sarge: "Dammit Grif, I entrust you with one duty, and that's to know exactly where Simmons is at all times so **_**I**_ **can find him. Simmons watches Donut, Donut watches me!"**

"A buddy system, smart." Weiss mumbled.

"We need a buddy system." Jaune commented.

"Ren's my buddy! Sorry Pyrrha." Nora frowned.

Pyrrha laughed and waved her off, "It's fine. Jaune will be my buddy."

Ruby grinned confidently, "We already have our buddies. Right Weiss?"

Weiss sighed, "Yes, me and you are buddies."

"I've got your back Blake." Yang grinned.

Blake smiled, "Thanks."

**Grif: "Yeah, who watches me?"**

**Sarge: "Nobody. You move less than Donut does. Now where's Simmons?"**

**Grif: "I don't know, he's downstairs in your hologram simulatron, or whatever the hell you call it."**

**Sarge: "Excellent work, Private Grif."**

"Grif's no stranger to Sarcasm." Jaune chuckled.

**Grif: "Wow. Thank you Sir."**

"Nevermind." Jaune sighed.

**Sarge: "I'm gonna recommend you for a big shiny medal."**

**Grif: "Okay, you're being sarcastic right now aren't you."**

**Sarge: "Oh absolutely. Wait, was your question sarcastic?"**

**Grif: "Who knows, probably? Unless- wait, are you being sarcastic right now by asking that?"**

"He isn't?" Weiss said almost asking a question.

**Sarge: "...Eu, maybe we should drop this conversation."**

**Grif: "Yeah..."**

**Sarge: "What's Simmons doin' downstairs?"**

**Grif: "**_**Sorry, not in my job description!"**_

"He has a talent for laziness. I don't understand how boredom doesn't drive him to actually do work." Weiss frowned.

"He's said before that he's had years of practice with Boredom." Jaune pointed out.

**Sarge: "Rrr, I'll ask him myself."**

**Cut to HoloSarge approaching Simmons in the holosimulatron **

**HoloSarge: "Simmons, there you are! I've been looking everywhere for you."**

**Simmons: "Really? Sorry Sir, I was just down here working on the jeep prototype. I know you really wanna see it built, and we need to work out a few bugs in the design."**

"I wonder if Simmons can make it automatic." Ruby frowned. "Ohh! Or a continuous beam of awesome!"

"First I think he needs to make sure the Warthog won't shut down every time they fire." Pyrrha chuckled.

**HoloSarge: "A few bugs?"**

**Simmons: "Yeah, you know, like the fact it stalls every time we fire the magnetic cannon beam 'cause you based it on an E.M.P."**

Weiss glanced expectantly at Ruby and Nora. The two didn't notice.

**HoloSarge: "Oh right."**

"Emp." Nora chuckled.

Weiss threw her hands in the air and groaned.

**Simmons: "Kind of a critical flaw, if you don't mind me saying."**

**HoloSarge: "Oh, I don't mind you saying. Feedback is important."**

Jaune nodded, "It is, but it's weird that Sarge agrees."

Nora nodded, "Yeah. Somethings not right."

"I'm sure everything is fine." Ren chuckled.

**Simmons: "It's just sometimes I feel bad criticizing your work. You know, because you're in charge and all."**

**HoloSarge: "Simmons, there's no reason to feel that way, you're a valuable member of the team. I always find your feedback to be both insightful, and appropriate."**

Nora's frown grew, "Sarge would never say something like that! Sarge is mean and great!"

Pyrrha smiled, "I think Sarge is being nice for once. I like it."

**Simmons: "Really?"**

**HoloSarge: "I know I can be gruff sometimes, but that's only because it's hard being the leader. You know, dealing with those dirty Blues and that lousy Grif character all the time."**

Nora's frown was turning into a snarl. "I don't like this."

Pyrrha laughed.

"Sarge is getting some development." Jaune smiled.

**Simmons: "He **_**is**_ **lazy Sir."**

**HoloSarge: "I don't mean to complain, but sometimes, I just need a friend. Simmons, we've been working together a long time, I hope I can call you a friend. And that you can call me... the same."**

"That's not Sarge!" Nora growled. "Sarge isn't his friend Sarge is their leader and he's Gruff, he's mean, because that's who he is not because of Grif or the Blues."

Pyrrha sighed, "I think Nora is right. Somethings wrong."

Jaune shook his head, "Yeah."

**Simmons: "Gosh Sir, I don't know what to say. If it's okay with you, I would really like it if I could just call you Dad."**

Yang burst out laughing.

Jaune shook his head, "Simmons needs to address his repressed issues with his dad."

**Real Sarge shows up on the entrance platform and breaks up the mushfest **

**Sarge: "Simmons, are you down here!?"**

Nora grinned, "See? I knew it!"

"Simmons must have programmed a HoloSarge like the HoloGrifs." Ren commented.

"That's depressing." Jaune commented.

Everyone agreed.

**Simmons: "What- yes- I mean, yes, give me a second don't come in!"**

**Sarge: "What the hell are you doing?"**

**Simmons: "Nothing, I was just working on your jeep design and-"**

**Sarge: "What? Stay away from my jeep. It's perfect! You'll just mess it up!"**

Nora grinned, "Yeah! That's the Sarge I know."

**Simmons: "Yes Sir."**

**Sarge: "And who were you talking to?"**

**Simmons: "Heuh..."**

**Holo-Sarge goes away, holo-style **

**Simmons: "Nobody."**

"I hope Simmons is ok." Pyrrha mumbled.

**Sarge: "Well get upstairs on the pronto. We need to have a meeting, and I need someone to agree with me."**

**Simmons: "Do you want to brief me on the details first, so I know what I'll be agreeing to?"**

**Sarge: "Oh yeah, I'll get **_**right**_ **on that. Send you a memo."**

**Simmons: "Really? Because I've been working on a template, and I think it's ready to-"**

"Simmons does way too much work." Yang commented.

Pyrrha nodded, "I agree. Going above and beyond is great but some people won't acknowledge it."

**Sarge: "No, of course not! Why the hell would I do that? What'd you get exposed to radiation or somethin' down here? (exiting down the hall) That boy's gone crazy."**

**Simmons: "I like my digital life so much better than my stupid real life."**

"That is a bad sign." Blake commented.

"Real life is so much fun though." Nora pouted.

Ren chuckled, "Some people don't like real life."

"That's dumb." Nora laughed.

**Holo-Grif appears **

**Grif: "I love boners!"**

**Simmons: "Shut up fake Grif."**

**Cut to Simmons approaching Grif and Sarge just outside the base **

**Sarge: "Finally. Maybe now we can get **_**started**_**."**

**Grif: "What's your problem?"**

**Simmons: "Nothing, leave me alone."**

"I think his problems with Sarge are finally coming out." Pyrrha commented.

Blake nodded, "They came out a little when Omega infected him."

**Sarge: "Men, as you know, the Blues have been erased from Command records, for some unknown reason."**

"He just had a crazy episode where he remembered it wrong like 5 minutes ago." Weiss commented.

"You can't try to rationalize or understand Sarge's behavior." Ren pointed out.

"That's why I love him." Nora grinned.

**Simmons: "Un**_**known**_ **Sir? We're the ones that did it."**

**Sarge: "You can't prove that."**

**Simmons: "I think we can."**

**Grif: "Prove it to who?"**

**Simmons: "Because we're the ones that did it."**

**Sarge: "Allegedly."**

**Simmons: "Not allegedly: you told me to do it, and I did it."**

"No Sarge did it himself." Jaune pointed out.

**Sarge: "Reportedly! Let's not go accusing people and inviting law suit until we know the facts."**

"Smart, you can't accuse people because of anti-defamation laws." Ren commented.

**Grif: "Who's gonna sue **_**us?**_ **Us? We're gonna- wait, are we gonna sue ourselves?"**

**Sarge: "I'm going to defer this conversation, to my legal team."**

**Grif: "So that means the staff meeting is over?"**

**Sarge: "No!"**

"Are we going to finally see officer hot pants?" Yang asked.

"Sorry what!? Who?" Weiss asked.

"Donut." Yang explained. "Remember? He was the bailiff in the trial Grif mentioned back in season 5 I think."

"I think I remember that." Jaune frowned. "Why do you want to see it?"

"Because I'm guessing Donut takes care of himself. And we only ever see them in armor." Yang explained.

**Grif: "Why not?"**

**Sarge: "We have too much to discuss. Isn't that right Simmons?"**

**Simmons: "Hhhh, absolutely Sir. No-one has ever been more right than you."**

**Grif: "Wow, someone's phoning it in."**

"Simmons is snapping." Yang commented.

**Sarge: "If the Blues aren't in Command's database, that means even if we destroy them in a resounding victory, it still won't count as a win. It's like we didn't even beat anybody."**

**Grif: "Hey that's right, I never thought about that Sir!"**

**Simmons: "Meh. Whatever."**

"This is weird." Jaune commented. "Simmons is acting like Grif and Grif is acting like Simmons."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah it's like if Yang started doing work and Weiss started being lazy."

"Hey I do work." Yang argued.

"Only enough to pass and make sure Dad doesn't call you." Ruby pointed out.

Yang groaned, "Why do I have to have a teacher parent."

**Sarge: "So that means, we can't kill the Blues."**

**Grif: "Exactly, because if we defeated them, it wouldn't even count. And that's the best part about winning a war, getting the points."**

**Sarge: "Bingo."**

**Simmons: "No, why would we try to win? It's only what we're supposed to do."**

"_Role reversal!"_ Nora said in a sing song voice.

**Sarge: "We need to find a way to get them back in the database first."**

**Grif: "So, your plan is to hold off our attack until our superior officers take notice of one of the teams in this canyon? **_**And**_**, notice them well enough to actually go out of their way to add them back in to the database? Or, do anything at all in any way to formally recognize one of us in an official capacity?"**

"So never because Command is awful." Weiss sighed.

**Sarge: "You got it."**

**Grif: "This is probably the single greatest plan I've ever heard in my entire life."**

**Simmons: "You **_**would**_ **think that, kiss-ass."**

"Woah! Simmons calling someone a kiss ass? That's calling the kettle...eh I forgot the rest. Whatever you know what I mean." Yang chuckled.

**Sarge: "Simmons, can it! And thank you Private- duowh, Grif. Pheua."**

**Grif: "You're- welcome? Am I, saying that right?"**

**Sarge: "So, our first order of business should be to fortify our own team. Get ready for the big battle. Let's get Donut back on his feet."**

**Cut to show Donut gone from the water cans.**

Nora gasped, "No he's missing again!"

**Grif: "Hey, where's Donut?"**

**Sarge: "Simmons, where'd he go?"**

**Simmons: "How would I know?"**

Everyone began to chuckle.

**Sarge: "Keeping track of Donut is one of your duties."**

**Grif: "Ooh hooh hooh- busted."**

**Simmons: "Neh who cares."**

**Back to Caboose being mostly uninteresting **

**Caboose: "And then there was the time we turned all of our armor black, because Tex was captured. You remember her. I told you all about her. It was a crazy adventure. Then there was another time when she helped us break in to O'Malley's fortress. Did I tell you that one already?"**

"He's telling the epsilon unit stories." Ren mumbled. "Hrrr."

**The camera pans to reveal Donut **

**Caboose: "Hey! Do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched by someone? ...Donut, I'm asking you a question."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**The scene fades to black.**

"Kind of a filler episode." Weiss commented.

"Filler? Most of the episodes in this show are filler. They're short." Blake explained.

Weiss nodded, "I know but...never mind."

Jaune shrugged, "I agree with Weiss."

"Kiss ass." Yang chuckled.


	24. S7E3 Visiting Hours

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 24- Visiting Hours**

"Not really a kiss ass, Weiss isn't my T- oh...wait." Jaune frowned.

"As Ice Queen Weiss I thank you for agreeing with me." Weiss grinned.

Jaune sighed as he pressed play.

"**Visiting Hours" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

As the theme played Weiss began to check her scroll.

"Watcha doin Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Checking your grades, you mentioned not doing work and only doing enough so your dad wouldn't call you." Weiss explained.

"First of all, Ruby sold me out and second of all, I do, do my work just to pass and enough so my dad doesn't call. Which means I get all A's or B's. I just don't go above and beyond like you guys do." Yang explained.

"Wait how can you check Yang's grades?" Ruby asked.

"It's allowed between team members. To make sure no one falls behind." Ren explained.

"Ruby you've been our leader for almost a year now, how have you not known this." Weiss chided.

"W- I trusted you guys to tell me your grades when I asked! If I asked! Because I already trusted that you guys would get good grades." Ruby explained.

"Oh...thanks Ruby." Weiss smiled.

Blake nodded.

Ruby blushed, "Oh it was nothing I was more worried about falling behind you guys."

"It seems you did fine." Pyrrha smiled.

"Only because Weiss helped me with class work." Ruby blushed scratching the back of her head. "I was behind in everything that wasn't combat."

Jaune chuckled, "That's because you skipped two years. I was behind in pretty much everything."

Pyrrha smiled knowingly, "Yeah, but you picked up classwork rather fast and you're coming along in combat."

Jaune nodded, "Hey before we start the episode I think I should tell you guys something."

Everyone perked up.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

Jaune opened his mouth but Pyrrha stopped him, "Hold on, Jaune are you sure?"

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, I don't know why I kept it secret for so long. I guess I just ignored it."

Nora gasped, "What! You've been keeping secrets from us! I'm hurt." Nora leaned back and acted as if she was about to faint. "From your own team, despicable."

Jaune frowned, "Do you want to hear this or not?"

"She does." Ren said quickly covering her mouth.

Jaune took a breath, "So, you guys know I'm not exactly...huntsman material right?"

"You used to not be huntsman material." Blake commented.

"W- thanks but that's thanks to Pyrrha, anyway there's a reason for it." Jaune sighed.

"You forged your transcripts." Yang explained.

Jaune's eyes widened, "W- what!"

"Wait that was the secret? We found out last semester." Nora laughed.

"How?" Pyrrha asked. "I never told anyone."

"Cardin." Blake explained. "He wasn't exactly quiet when talking to his team."

Jaune groaned, "Does everyone know?"

"No. After you saved his life he stopped talking about you." Ren explained.

Jaune sighed, "Well. That's a...that's a thing."

"Did we ruin the big reveal?" Nora asked.

Jaune sighed, "It's not that, I was worried you guys would be mad."

"I think it's badass. You joined with no training and still passed initiation." Yang grinned.

"Fearless leader!" Nora cheered.

Jaune laughed, "Thanks guys. Ok well that's all I wanted to say."

**Fade in to the Valhalla Canyon with the three stooges coming out from behind a big rock.**

**Sarge: "Come on men! Lopez said Donut went this way."**

"Where else could he go? I don't see any caves or anything." Weiss commented.

"Yeah Blood Gulch had so many caves, that there was bigger a cave _in _the caves." Nora explained.

"Blood Gulch also had dirt and rocks everywhere with no grass or water." Blake pointed out.

Nora frowned, "Are you saying this Valhalla whatever is better than Blood Gulch?"

Blake shrugged but Weiss nodded. "I think it is, the place has numerous defensible positions, less threats of sniper fire from either sides do to the lack of cliffs-"

"Of course you're looking at the boring stuff." Yang groaned. "Blood Gulch has that awesome cave under it, I think Blood Gulch is better."

"I don't like small spaces, Blood Gulch is better." Ruby agreed.

Weiss frowned, "Ruby you wear the most black besides Blake. Blood Gulch is a very arid area."

"What?"

"It's really really hot all the time." Weiss explained.

"Valhalla is the best!" Ruby cheered. "...also you could have just said Desert-y. Arid can be cold too."

"I like Blood Gulch more just because of all the memories." Pyrrha smiled. "They haven't been in Valhalla long enough."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah it doesn't feel like it's their home."

"I guess it is now." Ren shrugged. "I like Valhalla better, it's a lot more...serene."

"It's a pretty even split." Jaune commented, "I guess it's a tie between the two."

"I bet if you guys stayed in Blood Gulch for more than five minutes you would instantly wish you were in Valhalla." Blake commented.

"We're not sissies we can handle it!" Nora growled.

"I'm always up for a challenge." Pyrrha agreed.

**Grif: "Are you sure that's what he said? I don't think pendejo was Spanish for that way."**

"Pendejo means Idiot." Ren mumbled, "So does Idiota, Lopez is very vulgar I recognize the insults more than anything else."

**Cut to Caboose and Donut **

**Caboose: "Muffinman!"**

Pyrrha chuckled, "I love Caboose's nicknames for Donut."

**Donut: "Caboose! I have a message for Church. Weh, where is he?"**

Ruby sighed, "I really hope you're wrong Blake."

Blake shrugged, "Church said he was dead, all the way dead. He's not coming back."

**Caboose: "Hey are you okay?"**

**Donut: "Just a little weak. Where's Church?"**

**Caboose: "Church? Oh, um, he's not here right now."**

**Donut: "Where is he?"**

Ruby huffed while crossing her arms.

**Caboose: "Uh, he's up- he that's kind of a- um, it turns out he was really a computer program based on some guy who ran the Freelancer Project and he went with Agent Washington he's a Freelancer and destroyed all the other A.I.s that were left."**

"Wow, he got that right. Extremely accurate." Weiss said eyes wide.

"He kinda sounded like Dr. Oobleck." Jaune commented.

"Pfft! Yeah except easier to understand." Yang laughed. "I wish he talked a little bit slower."

"I like that he talks fast, so many teachers are so boring and slow." Nora explained.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah once I learned how to write fast his class became my second favorite."

"Of course the two of you with your hyper active minds can keep up with Dr. Oobleck." Weiss chuckled.

"We manage, Dr. Oobleck is faster than me most of the time." Ruby explained.

**Donut: "..."**

**Caboose: "Well almost all."**

"That's right, Epsilon is still alive." Ren mumbled.

**Donut: "How long was I asleep?"**

**Caboose: "Not that long."**

**Donut: "Listen, I don't know how long, I can stay awake. I need to get someone, on Blue Team, a message. I promised."**

"Promised who." Ren mumbled.

"Probably Tucker." Yang shrugged. "Both of them talked about the thing under the sand."

"Tucker and Donut are on different teams." Jaune pointed out.

"I don't think Tucker and Donut care that much about teams." Pyrrha pointed out.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah wasn't it Tucker who was the first of them to say that both teams are the same?"

"The only one to say it." Ren explained.

**Caboose: "I know people on the Blue Team. **_**People on the inside.**_ **You can give it to me."**

**Donut: "Tuck-"**

"Called it." Yang grinned.

**Caboose: "Tuck! You want me to tuck? What do you want me to tuck? Wait, my mother told me never to tuck anything of anyone else's."**

Yang and Pyrrha cringed.

**Donut: "Tuckuhhhh-"**

**Caboose: "Tucker?"**

**Donut: "He needs, help. Find him. It's in, the sand."**

**Donut collapses **

**Caboose: "It's in **_**this and**_**. This and what? Donut this and what? What is 'this'? What what- your pocket? Is Tucker in your pocket? I remember him being a lot bigger. Tucker! Are you in there!?"**

Pyrrha chuckled while shaking her head.

**Sarge: "Hey, anybody here? Blue? Where are ya?"**

**Caboose: "Tucker, is that you? Why did you shrink? And why are you talking like a Pirate?"**

Jaune chuckled.

**Sarge: "Helloooo."**

**Caboose: "Hello! Yes I hear you!"**

**Sarge: "Then get outside! I need to talk to you."**

**Caboose: "Out? Ohhh, I see, I thou- man sometimes I am so dumb. **_**Hold on pocket Tucker! Someone outside wants to talk to me!**_ **Donut, you can rest here, as long as you want. You must be tired from all of this and. And other stuff."**

"Sometimes?" Weiss chuckled.

Pyrrha sighed.

**Donut: "Nohh, it's not pink... it's lightish red. Hey Sarge, I should totally get a jetpack. Or a motorcycle."**

**The camera panned out from Donut and into the Epsilon Unit.**

**Caboose emerges to meet the ever imposing Red Army **

**Caboose: "Hey guys. Great to see you. Wait- unless you're here to blow me up. Then, not so great."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

"I bet that's how Junior felt every time I went to his Bar." Yang commented.

"You go there to drink a lot." Ruby sighed.

"No. Information. Last time I drank at his bar was with Nora." Yang explained.

"And that was a mistake." Nora shook her head.

**Sarge: "We're lookin' for something we've uh, uuu lost."**

**Caboose: "Is it the keys to your base? I do that a lot. But it's really easy to break in, because... **_**there are no doors**_**."**

"Which is strange." Weiss commented.

"Weiss remember this is a video game, most multiplayer maps don't have closed doors you can open." Ruby explained.

**Sarge: "No, we're lookin' for something else. But I'm not gonna tell you what it is and give you some kind of advantage."**

**Caboose: "Can you describe it?"**

**Grif: "Yeah, it's pink-"**

**Simmons: "It's annoying-"**

**Sarge: "Has kind of a spring in its step-"**

**Caboose: "Oh, you mean Donut."**

Nora chuckled, "Donut's not annoying."

**Sarge: "Ah, yes! Where is he?"**

**Caboose: "He's in my base. He'll be staying with me for a little while."**

**Sarge: "You've captured him? **_**Diabolical.**_ **What're you doing with him?"**

"If anything Donut is safer with Caboose than the Reds." Pyrrha commented.

Ren nodded, "Donut isn't on his team so he has no reason to harm him."

Pyrrha sighed, "That's not what I meant."

**Caboose: "Don't worry, he's resting. Comfortably."**

"He sounded a little creepy there." Weiss commented.

**Grif: "Ooh, that sounds ominous, don't back down now Sir."**

**Sarge: "Give him back."**

**Caboose: "Actually there's some things he needs to tell me. I'll send him home after that."**

**Sarge: "Squeezin' him for information, eh?"**

**Simmons: "Sarge, I don't think that he's-"**

**Caboose: "Hey- no-one is squeezing anybody. I was just working with my tools and he-"**

**Sarge: "Torture!? You ungodly fiend! He won't give you any info. He'll die before he reveals anything. Hear that Donut!? You'll die before you talk! We all know that, keep up the good work."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "Caboose is so innocent, I can't imagine him torturing anyone."

"Me neither." Blake added.

**Caboose: "Actually he already told me the beginning part."**

**Sarge: "He told you about our secret new vehicle? Dammit Donut you idiot."**

**Simmons: "Sarge!"**

"Sarge is the idiot here." Weiss commented.

"Sarge is great." Nora grumbled.

**Caboose: "He told me about- this and."**

**Sarge: "He told you about that, **_**and**_ **our new hologram chamber? Donut, put a lid on it!"**

Everyone began to chuckled.

**Simmons: "**_**Sarge!**_ **(sigh), I'm gonna go sleep under a tree. Come wake me up when the brain summit is over."**

Ren, Blake, and Weiss burst out laughing.

**Grif: "Are you kidding? I hope this lasts forever. Psst- hey Sarge, maybe there's a ransom."**

"Grif is so smart in the best way." Yang laughed.

**Sarge: "Good thinking. What is it you want, Blue?"**

"I bet he's going to ask for parts." Pyrrha commented.

**Caboose: "What do I want? Do you have any cookies?"**

Yang laughed, "Nope, he's gonna pull a Ruby."

"I demand cookies too." Ruby huffed.

**Sarge: "What are your demands? You have to give us your demands."**

**Caboose: "I demand cookies!"**

Blake chuckled, "Caboose and Ruby are alike in a lot of ways."

Ruby gasped, "Are you calling me stupid!"

One look at Ruby's downcast face panicked Blake, "What! No! I mean you're both childlike and innocent!"

"I'm not a kid." Ruby grumbled. "I drink milk!"

Everyone gave her a 'are you serious?' Look.

Ruby groaned, "I see what you mean."

"It's not a bad thing." Pyrrha with smiled meaningfully.

**Sarge: "Now you're just toying with us. Yer depravity knows no bounds!"**

**Grif: "Yeah!"**

Yang laughed, "I love how Grif can lead Sarge on like that."

**Caboose: "Well at least I don't go around, knocking on people's non-doors, and promising them cookies, and then, not giving them **_**cookies!**_**."**

**Caboose disappears within the base**

**Caboose: "I'm leaving!"**

"I hated it when you promised me Cookies and never delivered on that promise. Evil sister of mine." Ruby shouted pointing at Yang.

"I forgot! I had more important things to do!" Yang argued.

"I found you at Juniors Bar right after you destroyed it!" Ruby shouted.

"Information Gathering on you know what." Yang explained.

Ruby groaned, "I want cookies- er no I _Demand _cookies. And in lieu of money, reparations for your terrible crimes against sisterhood will be more cookies. Two batches."

"The second batch will be oatmeal with reduced sugar." Yang explained.

"Deal." Ruby nodded.

"...Wasn't that like a year ago?" Jaune asked.

"Ruby never forgets." Yang sighed. "Ren you up for some baking?"

Ren nodded, "After this season, and before you ask Nora. Yes I will make pancakes."

Nora grinned and high fived Ruby.

Yang and Ren chuckled and gave each other knowing smiles.

**Sarge: "Wait!"**

**Grif: "Hmm, looks like negotiations have broken down. Should we call in a nuke strike?"**

"Aren't Nukes those super big bombs they mentioned?" Jaune asked.

Nora nodded, "Yeah, I like explosions but I'm happy those don't exist here."

**Sarge: "Negative, we've got a man in there. Well, you know, Donut."**

**Donut: "Ow, that hurt!"**

"What was that about Caboose not being able to torture?" Yang asked wryly.

**Sarge: "Aw, listen to that! He's killin' him in there!"**

**Cut to the inside of Blue Base **

**Caboose: "Oops! Sorry Donut. Didn't mean to step on your head like that. Are you okay."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "I knew it had to be an accident."

**Donut: "H-h, what happened? Who was that?"**

**Caboose: "Oh that was your team, they're playing some kind of prank. Offering snacks and then not giving snacks."**

**Donut: "I hate when they do that. Who was it?"**

**Caboose: "Oh it was Red Sergeant and Grif. They were working together while Simmons was laying under a tree being lazy."**

"When they say it out loud it sounds so strange." Ren commented.

**Donut: "What the- how long was I asleep **_**this**_ **time?"**

Everyone chuckled.

**Sarge: "Donut, just don't tell him we have Lopez back!"**

**The screen cut to black**

"That was a great episode." Pyrrha smiled.

—**Professor's SS— Not Canon**

"You know Barty my good man, This lad Caboose is sounding more and more like you each episode." Professor Port guffawed.

"My explanations are much faster, clearer, and to the point." Dr. Oobleck grumbled.

Ozpin chuckled, "I noticed many similarities between you and Caboose this episode."

"Many in the world share similar voices, that does not mean those two are alike." Dr. Oobleck explained.

"I noticed more similarities between Miss Rose and Caboose." Ms. Goodwitch commented. "Her incessant demand for more cookies was all I got from her first few weeks here."

Ozpin chuckled again, "I suppose I should have known that would happen. The cookies were a way to calm her down, she thought she was in an interrogation. You didn't help much in the matter."

Glynda took a defensive stance and crossed her arms.

"Grif and Simmons seem to be switching roles for the time being. Comedic purposes, I like it." Professor Oobleck commented.

Ozpin smiled sullenly, "Hmm, I wonder how things would be if me and her switched roles." He mumbled quietly.

"Did you say something Ozpin?" Professor Port asked.

"Nothing." Ozpin chuckled, Professor Goodwitch who heard him knew what he meant. She put a hand on his shoulder, Ozpin nodded to her, They understood.

_What if she had taken ill? Would I have done the same as her...of course I would have. Of all I saved, only she really mattered. I would have seen it as another quest. When I failed in bringing her back as she did me I would have seen the gods as the true enemies of the world._

_Would she have done the same as me? _

Ozpin's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of Grimm.

"Oho! Looks like an Alpha Beowolf in the forest." Professor Port grinned eyeing the security cameras. "Do you think the new meat- I mean initiates will be tough enough for it?"

_I guess it doesn't matter what could have been. Things can't get any better and can't be any worse. Things are the way they are and I better get used to it or I'm a Nancy _Ozpin chuckled recalling the line from Church. "They'll have to be."

* * *

**Big Shoutout to Ashtonwaters0 on Wattpad and Master-Of-Death for reposting both of my stories, Ashtonwaters0 did it perfectly, didn't change anything, check out his other stories. **

**If anyone wants to repost my stories on their profile I give them permission, just message me first and ask so I can give you the rules. (Mention me, don't change anything, don't add your own chapters etc) **

**Also big thanks to Cruz7808 for the great suggestions, you can thank him for the side story, and A Dark Winter's Wind for pointing out how OOC Yang was last chapter. That's my biggest worry I want them to stay in character with their reactions. So please keep giving suggestions in character and point out when I mess up.**


	25. S7E4 Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

**I love Jack and Joel's Halo CE Skulls and Terminals guide. Especially parts 2 and 5.**

**Also nothing makes me change videos faster than "but before we talk about that please like and subscribe! and just hit the notification bell so you can join the notification squad! Also do the same to my vlogging channel! Now enjoy the video but first!*proceeds to advertise skillshare, audible, stupidfuckingapp#2628, and their friends channel*"**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 25- Catching up**

"I agree it was a great episode." Ren commented. "I'm ready for the next."

Jaune nodded, "No time wasting then."

"**Catching up" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Anyone else think it's weird there hasn't been an intro this season? Or even last season?" Weiss asked.

Jaune shrugged, "I just assumed it was a Blood Gulch Chronicles thing."

"I liked the intros." Pyrrha commented, "It was a great way to get back into the season's after a day."

"They might have switched out the intro's with mini series's." Ren commented. "Recovery One was before season 6 and Relocated was before season 7." Ren explained.

"If that's the case I hope the quality of the Mini-Series's increases. I mean the story quality, this mini series had no purpose being a mini series it could have been season 7." Weiss explained.

Blake nodded, "I agree, Recovery One and Out of Mind were good mini series's. Both followed different short story Arcs that related to the show."

"I liked it." Nora shrugged, "It was funny."

Jaune nodded, "Anything else? No? Ok then."

**Fade in to Donut at Command **

**Counsellor: "Private Donut, we want to debrief you now that your tour in Blood Gulch is over."**

"I was hoping we wouldn't hear his condescending voice again." Ruby grumbled crossing her arms.

Weiss nodded, "You said it."

**Donut: "Great! Wait, **_**over?"**_

**Counsellor: "I'm just going to ask you some, standard questions to rate your experience, and I will be filling out a form based on your responses. Do you understand?"**

"Yay, we get a flashback of Donut taking a survey rating Blood Gulch." Yang laughed.

**Donut: "Yes Sir."**

**Counsellor: "Alright, then let's begin. During your deployment you were assigned to the Red Team, is that correct?"**

**Donut: "That's right! You can tell by my lightish red armor."**

"Pink!" Nora groaned, "I like Donut but it's pink."

"When we first saw him I thought it was just him trying to be masculine or something but now I think he's just a stubborn idiot. When it comes to colors." Weiss commented.

**Counsellor: "I'm, a bit confused. By 'lightish red,' do you mean pink?"**

Nora nodded.

**Donut: "No, I **_**mean**_ **lightish red."**

**Counsellor: "... Let's come back to this during the free form period."**

**Donut: "Okeedoke."**

"Hopefully this will give us insight on to where he's been." Ren commented.

Jaune nodded.

**Counsellor: "Now, as to your experience in Blood Gulch, would you say it was 'satisfactory,' 'somewhat satisfactory,' or 'unsatisfactory?'"**

"He's going to go with satisfactory because he's Donut but if I was him I would absolutely say it was unsatisfactory." Weiss commented.

"I would say it was a horrible time in my life and that I never want to see a canyon again." Blake chuckled.

"What? After all he went through some of it was fun." Ruby argued.

"Like what?" Yang asked.

"I- he got to fly around in the purple thing." Ruby grinned.

"Oh! Speaking of that wh-" Yang started.

"Once Jaune's sister gets back to me." Ruby interrupted. "Then I will work on it."

"I think the con's far outweigh the pro's." Weiss added.

"I think Donut see's the Con's as Pro's." Pyrrha grinned.

**Donut: "I would sayyyy... satisfactory."**

**Counsellor: "Alright, now I want you to look at this picture."**

**A picture is brought up of "Burial Mounds." If only that map was remastered.**

**Donut: "Oh, hey, I know where that is."**

"That's the wasteland right? Where they ended up after they time traveled?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss and Blake groaned.

"They could have just mistaken time traveling." Ren pointed out.

"Hopefully, it's almost as bad as the whole ghost thing." Weiss commented.

"The trailer made up for it though, I loved it." Blake added.

Weiss shrugged, "I agree, I do wish Church was still alive."

"Me too." Ruby sighed. "No more of Dad's voice."

"Hey, you still have Doctor Oobleck, Headmaster Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch." Jaune pointed out.

"None of them are my dad." Ruby chuckled.

**Counsellor: "Which of the following best describes this picture? Would you say it is a) the new location where your team was assigned, b) the source of a mysterious energy reading, or c) -"**

"**A: New Assignment"**

"**B: Mystery Energy Source"**

"**C: Reward Base"**

**Donut: "That's just where we landed."**

"Reward base...Valhalla was basically an award base." Ren mumbled frowning.

"The new Command is just like the old one." Jaune shrugged.

**Counsellor: "Where you landed. Can you elaborate?"**

**Donut: "Yeah, we were defusing a bomb by this guy **_**Omega**_**, but then the bomb went off and it was such a huge explosion, that it totally threw us in to the future and we landed there in that place."**

Weiss and Blake groaned again.

"Makes no sense." Weiss mumbled.

**Counsellor: "I'm not sure I understand. The **_**future?"**_

**Donut: "Sarge said that since we were surrounded by ice when the bomb went off, and then it was all sand, the ice age **_**must**_ **have ended, and that would have taken a reeeally long time. So, it must have pushed us in to the future."**

Weiss and Blake laughed happily.

"That's a pretty clear sign the time travel has been ret-conned." Blake grinned. "And I don't care, I like it."

Weiss nodded, "Sarge being an idiot is a much better explanation than time travel."

**Counsellor: "I, don't have a checkbox for that. So I'm just going to write down 'other.'"**

Everyone chuckled.

"That would be a cool checkbox." Nora commented.

**Donut: "Yeah, other works. I like other."**

**Counsellor: "Well, I suppose there's no reason to ask the rest of our questions. Thank you for a very, **_**enlightening**_ **interview."**

"Guess he realized Donut was an idiot." Weiss commented.

Yang and Blake laughed.

**Cut to Caboose and Donut in Blue Base.**

**Donut: "So, then after that, they transferred me to that new base. I guess we left before we were supposed to do what they wanted us to."**

"That's it?" Ren asked.

Nora grinned, "Yay, no boring stuff in a desert."

Jaune, Weiss, and Blake sighed.

**Caboose: "That's a pretty crazy story Donut."**

**Donut: "But when I got there, all I found was a distress beacon from Tucker. It said to get Church; I think Tucker was captured. There was somethin' there. Somethin' scary."**

**As Donut says this we see Donut in the Desert looking down at a Red Distress Beacon** **as a figure passes by.**

"That's something." Pyrrha chuckled, "The flashback wasn't a waste." Pyrrha directed towards Blake and Weiss.

"I suppose not, that figure that passed by. Did anyone get a good look?" Weiss asked.

"I can rewind." Jaune offered holding up his scroll.

"Don't bother, the figure was in dark armor and that's all you'll figure out." Blake explained.

"Very observant." Ren commented.

Blake smiled, "Thank you."

"That's why Blake is always the Lookout." Ruby grinned.

**Caboose: "That sounds scary."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Epsilon starts making noises.**

**Donut: "Yeah. Hey, this thing sure makes a racket."**

**Caboose: "Who Epsilon? Yeah, it does that when you talk to it. It loves when people tell it stories. Especially about things, that have happened to us, and, and people we've met."**

"Memories." Ren mumbled.

Jaune's eyes widened, "Hey that's right, that makes sense, Epsilon likes it when you tell it memories."

Blake hummed, "I wonder if the memories will sort of, revive the Epsilon AI."

"Interesting theory." Ren commented. "I would love to see more of the Fragments of Alpha's emotions. It would give more insight on the Director and Church."

**Donut: "You've been telling it stories?"**

**Caboose: "Yeah you know, to the best of my memory."**

**Donut: "The best of **_**your**_ **memory?"**

**Caboose: "Yeah."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "He always remembers things so positively."

"And poorly." Weiss added.

**Donut: "I bet those are some pretty weird stories. So, what is it?"**

**Caboose: "Oh, it's a memory component from a bigger A.I. that a bunch of scientists wanted to copy to make more but they couldn't. So they drove it crazy until it developed a split personality and, then they harvested all the different personalities for their experiments. You know."**

"Caboose is right on the money again." Yang commented.

"I would love to hear him summarize the whole show." Pyrrha chuckled. "He has a way of telling stories that make them sound lighthearted even when they're not."

"Like Ruby." Yang chuckled.

"Aww thanks." Ruby grinned. "I guess I am kinda like Caboose. In the good ways."

"That's narcissistic." Weiss deadpanned.

"W- Wha! you're calling me narcissistic?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. Because I used to be narcissistic. I'm not anymore. As Yang would say, I'm Weiss 2.0." Weiss grinned.

Ruby fumed, "What's with all the 2.0 stuff? Yang was just saying that because she was being racist to Blake."

"I've changed from my first day here, and so has Yang...in some ways." Weiss explained.

"So does that mean I'm Jaune 2.0?" Jaune asked. "We've all changed from our first day here."

"We all have, except for Ren and Nora." Blake pointed out.

"Yeah, we were perfect on day one!" Nora grinned.

"We have changed in minor ways and I do not agree with the statement that we were or are perfect." Ren mediated.

Pyrrha chuckled, "I think everyone is great the way they are now. At first I was a little...uneasy around some of you."

"Weiss." Yang chuckled.

Weiss growled but did not disagree.

Pyrrha chuckled again, "Anyway, I'm glad we're all friends and teammates. And now Toonmates."

Weiss smiled and sighed, "Ugh I wanted to be team leader so bad, I was a such prissy narcissist. I didn't deserve to be leader of anything back then. And if anything the title of toon leader shows that we work together because I was voted in."

An evil grin appeared on Yang's face, "So what you're saying is, we have the right to take away your title."

"You weren't a judge." Weiss snapped.

Yang opened her mouth.

Jaune hit play before an argument could ensue.

**Donut: "Pretty weird."**

**Caboose: "I'm using it, and parts from Tex's body, parts from Sheila to make a new super best friend... but it's not going so well. I lit myself on fire."**

"Wait that's what he's been doing?" Nora asked, "Making a super best friend? That's cool what would you guys do for a super best friend."

"Nothing because I have my super best friend Weiss and she's perfect the way she is!" Ruby's grin faltered, "Well she could be a little less-"

"Ruby." Weiss glared.

"Eep! I mean nothing. Nothing at all...so what's up with him using Tex's body? Weird right."

Yang nodded, "Yeah, creepy."

"Tex's body is a robot body. She was just inhabiting it." Jaune explained. "Not that creepy."

"It's kind of sad." Pyrrha sighed, "He misses Church."

"I do too! I want Church back." Ruby sagged.

"Who knows." Jaune shrugged as he hit play.

**Donut: "Where did you get it?"**

**Caboose: "We went on a big adventure- kind of like your adventure in that we needed help kind of like you need help. And then we needed some help and we got help from somebody. It was very helpful."**

**Donut: "Well, could the person who helped **_**you**_ **help **_**us**_ **now?"**

**Caboose: "Ooooh. Oh?"**

Blake grinned, "Washington."

**Cut to Washington standing in the middle of an empty room with a Guard in white armor approaching **

**Guard: "Washington. Got a call for you."**

**Washington: "A call for me... who even knows I'm here?"**

"I was worried we wouldn't see him again." Blake commented.

"Why? There was no reason for him not to come back." Jaune pointed out.

"I was worried we would get a flashback showing he died, maybe killed by the Meta." Blake explained.

"I thought the Meta died." Nora frowned.

"All his AI did." Jaune explained, carefully not mentioning Church or Tex as well.

**Guard: "It came in on your personal secure channel. They routed it to us. You can, take it in here if you want."**

**Washington: "Thanks."**

**Guard: "Three minutes."**

"What? Why is he getting limited calls?" Blake frowned.

"That guy in white and blue looks like a guard, like one of the military dudes." Ruby pointed out.

**Washington: "What? Oh, yeah. Okay."**

**Wash heads downstairs and takes the call **

**Washington: "This is Agent- uhm, this is Washington. Who's there?"**

**Caboose: "Agent Washington!"**

Pyrrha laughed shaking her head at the way Caboose said it.

**Washington: "Oh dear lord. Caboose? How did you even find me?"**

**Caboose: "You are on my computer screen! I just looked at it!"**

**Washington: "No, I mean- never mind. What's going on, are you okay? I haven't heard anything about you."**

**Caboose: "Oh yeah, I'm good. How 'bout you?"**

**Washington: "All things considered, guess I should be glad to be alive."**

Blake grinned, "He's just as depressing and cynical as ever."

"Wow, I _wonder why_ he's your favorite." Yang said sarcastically drawing out the Why.

**Caboose: "Yeah. Did you get a big medal for beating Project Freelancer?"**

**Washington: "Yeah, sure. I've got a bunch more metal in my life now. How 'bout you?"**

"What does he mean?" Blake mumbled. "Is he in a prison?"

"Why would he be? The Reds and Blues got rewarded for taking down Project Freelancer why wouldn't he?" Ren asked.

Blake frowned, "Not everyone is treated fairly."

**Caboose: "They gave us shiny new bases! The Reds have their place, and I have my own place! It's kinda cool! I think I'm gonna get a drum set."**

**Washington: "Yeah- wait. Seriously? You have a new base?"**

**Caboose: "Well, it's not **_**new**_ **new. They gave us the ones that were abandoned from Project Freelancer."**

**Washington: "They gave you a base."**

**Caboose: "What you didn't get a new base too?"**

**Cut to show a wide shot of Wash with an overhead message saying "UNSC MAXIMUM SECURITY DETENTION FACILITY"**

**Washington: "No. No I didn't."**

"Well, that's not fair." Blake grumbled.

"The UNSC gave the reds and blues a base, and Washington a prison cell." Ren commented.

"Not fair at all." Pyrrha agreed.

**Caboose: "Well you can come here and share my base with me. Oh, we need your help! Can you come right away? Can you come help us?"**

**Washington: "I don't think that's going to happen."**

**The prison guard appears**

**Guard: "Alright Washington, back in your cell."**

Blake grumbled quietly.

**Washington: "Guard, I need to see the Commander. Now."**

**Guard: "Yeah right, why the hell would I let you do that?"**

**Washington: "Because I think I've just found the missing piece to his puzzle."**

**The scene faded to black.**

"Hmm, it's picking up." Blake commented.

"Guess we know why the episode was titled catching up now." Jaune commented hitting play.

* * *

**I hope with all the layoffs Roosterteeth has had they aren't losing money. I wish they would focus on RWBY, their flagship show. They shouldn't try to shoehorn "Big Robot Anime #1737382836" in while RWBY is still going on. It needs a fanbase first. They also need to stop it with the live action shows, Day 5 and Crunch time had the possibility to be good but they fucked up royally with both. Especially Crunch time. **

**But whats **_**your **_**opinion on that? Would love to hear it after you like and subscr- I mean tell me how shitty my story is and how I can improve it. **


	26. S7E5 Local Host

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 26- Local Host**

"**Local Host" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Can I have Zwei for a little?" Pyrrha asked reaching a hand out cautiously pointing to Zwei in Weiss's lap.

Weiss looked from Pyrrha to Zwei and from Zwei to Pyrrha repeatedly, making no sound, her face evident that this was not something she wanted to do.

Blake stood up, "If Zwei's moving over here I'm moving back over."

"He's not moving." Weiss growled holding Zwei tighter as he excitedly rolled over in Weiss's lap, stretching. "Why should I give him up."

Pyrrha looked down and sighed, not wanting to argue.

"Weiss you've had him for this whole season and all of last season." Ruby explained. "And he's my dog."

"Mine too." Yang added, "Give'im up." Yang beckoned holding both arms out to her left. Weiss sighed and passed him over cooing that she would have him back soon as she did so. Yang passed him to Ruby, then to Jaune, Ren, Nora, and finally Pyrrha. Zwei was all to happy but whined disappointed when he was not passed to Blake who moved back to her original spot on the far left next to Weiss.

"Arf!"

"It's ok Zwei, Blake is a big scaredy cat." Yang laughed.

Blake grumbled next to a defeated Weiss.

Pyrrha per Zwei happily, "Weiss you could just move next to me, I just haven't held a dog in a long time."

Weiss sprung up happily and sat next to Pyrrha, Zwei yawned and stretched out onto both of their laps.

Both cooed happily.

Ruby chuckled, "Zwei has always been good at making everyone happy." Ruby nodded to Jaune signaling him that everyone was ready.

**Fade in to Donut and Caboose on top of Blue Base **

**Caboose: "Hello? Hello, Agent Washington. Are you there? ...Hello? ...Hello. ...Hello. ...Hello. ...Hello." **

Pyrrha chuckled while shaking her head.

"I wonder how Caboose found Washington." Ren mumbled.

"I don't think there's anything to it." Blake immediately cut in before Jaune could offer his input. "It's another one of those Caboose moments."

"Caboose moments, I like it." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Are you sure?" Jaune asked, "It could be but...yeah it probably is."

Blake grinned.

**Donut: "Um, I think he hung up." **

"Which was mean." Ruby commented, "I hate it when people hang up on me. _Yang."_

"You were calling me nonstop to talk about how awesome signal was, then how annoying it was that everyone there hated freshmen, then you started talking about Weapons and I knew I would never hear the end of it." Yang explained.

Ruby blushed and cringed, "I guess I did call a lot, but I was so excited! And annoyed, why does everyone hate freshmen?"

"Because they think they own the world and are the best because they made it to a new school. Entitled to everything especially seats." Blake explained.

"Aren't we freshmen?" Jaune deadpanned.

"Beacon is different, everyone here is more mature. Except for a few outliers." Yang explained.

"Team CRDL." Pyrrha answered the silent question of who the outliers were.

Jaune frowned, "But we also used to be freshmen, I never went to signal or any other huntsmen academy but regular school was the same, everyone hated the new kids, even though they used to be the new kids."

"I know! It never made any sense." Ruby groaned.

"It makes perfect sense." Blake chuckled, "New kids are annoying so they hated them until they matured in their next year. And they hate all the embarrassing and or stupid stuff they did as freshmen so they also hate their freshmen selves."

Ruby and Jaune just groaned.

"Fine, I'm just glad that here, it's better and us freshy's are respected." Jaune smiled.

"Respected is a little too much, tolerated with some acceptance. You don't see any idiots like Cardin in the 2nd years or higher." Weiss chuckled.

"Well we're almost second years, after the Vytal Festival and Tournament we'll have graduated first year!" Ruby cheered.

The others cheered along too.

**Caboose: "No, I don't think so, I don't think he'd do anything like that **_**hello?**_ **Hello." **

**Donut: "Okay, well, I think I'll just head back to my base. If you can think of anything to help me with that desert situation, just give me a ring."**

**Caboose: "Okay." **

**Donut: "You need any help with your Frankenstein friend project?" **

"A what?" Nora asked.

Ren shrugged, "I don't know what a Frankenstein is."

**Caboose: "Oh no but uh, if you see any mechanical parts laying around that, **_**look**_ **friendly? Would you save them for us."**

"I do the same thing." Ruby laughed, "I hate finding bad parts that are mean to me, like slicing my hand open when I forget to use my Aura."

"That was a fun day." Yang said sarcastically shaking her head.

**Donut: "Well sure. I could ask Sarge if you can use his underground secret workshop. I heard the guys talking about it, it sounded cool." **

Blake and Weiss shook their heads.

**Caboose: "Oh right, they mentioned that earlier when they came by to pick you up." **

**Donut: "He doesn't usually like letting the enemy use our equipment, but maybe I'll catch him in a good mood."**

"I doubt it." Weiss chuckled

"He could say something about impressing Blue Team with their might or something." Jaune commented.

"That's smart, using his own idiocy against him." Weiss complimented.

**Caboose: "Oh, you could try killing the orange one first! That would probably put him in a great mood!" **

"I thought he thought Grif was Yellow?" Nora frowned.

"I guess Church got through to him." Jaune shrugged.

**Donut: "Yeah, that's a good idea and all, but we have all these rules against killing people from our own team." **

"You shouldn't need the rules in the first place, it should be a given." Weiss commented.

"I think the rules might be why Grif is still alive." Pyrrha chuckled.

"I would think Sarge made all the rules...or told Simmons to make all the rules as he went a long." Blake commented.

**Caboose: "Lame." **

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Donut: "Tell me about it." **

**Caboose: "No I don't think we have rules like that on Blue Team." **

"Yeah they do." Jaune commented, "It's their only rule, set by Church after he was killed twice." Jaune laughed.

"It's actually kind of ironic that on Church's real death it wasn't Caboose killing him." Ren commented.

**Donut: "Man, our team sucks." **

"It does." Jaune grinned.

"Red team forever!" Nora shouted.

**Donut runs in to the Grav Lift and gets vaulted out of Blue Base toward his own **

**Caboose: "Oh, so that's how that works." **

"He did it a lot better than Church." Pyrrha commented.

"Stuck the landing too." Jaune added.

**Caboose goes back downstairs **

**Caboose: "Secret underground workshop, huh? Well, I have to try **_**something**_**. I don't seem to be very good about doing this on my own." **

**A fire starts in the corner **

**Caboose: "Oh right, now how did that even start!?" **

"Epsilon is a little pyromaniac." Yang quipped.

"I don't think it's Epsilon I think it's malfunctioning parts and equipment." Ren commented.

**Cut to Sarge talking with Simmons and Grif **

**Sarge: "Men with Donut captured, I think we should abandon our previous plan of **_**not**_ **attacking the Blues, and institute a new plan, of **_**attacking**_ **the Blues." **

**Simmons: "Good." **

"Simmons has had enough of Sarge's B.S." Yang chuckled.

"He's broken before he can do it again." Jaune added.

**Sarge: "Winning a war is one thing, but having a man captured is quite another. I can't stand by knowing we've left a man behind. So I need a volunteer to run a suicide rescue mission. This won't be easy. And you're almost certain to die." **

"He's looking right at Grif." Nora pointed out.

**Grif: "Why are you looking at me when you say that?" **

Nora laughed.

**Sarge: "Thanks for volunteering Grif. Now the plan is to run straight at Blue Base, grab Donut, and carry him home over your shoulder. Even if he's not hurt. That way when the Blues track you down and kill ya, Donut will still have fresh legs to run home and avoid recapture." **

**As Sarge is saying that, Donut is making his way back to them from behind him **

"And here comes Donut." Queen of the Obvious Weiss said.

**Simmons: "Uhm, Sir?" **

**Donut arrives **

**Sarge: "Quiet Simmons! You've been too unreliable lately for a suicide mission. I think I need to go with a pro." **

**Grif: "Gee thanks Sir." **

"What a compliment." Blake said sarcastically.

"I would love to do a suicide mission!" Nora grinned, "Except, I would survive."

"The reason it's called a suicide mission is because you will probably die in the mission. Either die or come back seriously injured." Weiss pointed out.

"I want to beat the odds." Nora grinned.

"It's an interesting goal." Pyrrha complimented shrugging.

**Sarge: "Just get him back here, I can't stand Donut being captured another minute." **

Nora and Pyrrha smiled.

**Donut: "Aw, that's sweet Sarge, thank you." **

**Sarge: "What the-" **

**Grif: "Mission accomplished Sir." **

Yang chuckled.

**Sarge: "Excellent work, Private Grif."**

**Grif: "Thanks Sir. Request permission to go AWOL for a few months?" **

"Most who go AWOL don't ask permission." Weiss commented.

**Sarge: "Permission denied." **

**Grif: "Meh, had to try." **

**Sarge: "Donut, you're back. Are you okay? You look fine to me." **

**Donut: "I **_**do?**_ **Wehell, I did switch to a new armor polish recently. Thanks for noticing Sarge." **

"I'm still loving the graphics update and the new looking armor." Ruby commented.

**Sarge: "No, I mean they didn't hurt ya." **

**Donut: "**_**Hurt**_ **me? Oh no, not at all. And it's not a 'them' over there, it's only a 'him.' They only have one guy now." **

**Sarge: "Just one soldier, eh? That seems like it could be a tactical advantage." **

"They figured that out in the mini-series right?" Nora asked.

Ren nodded, "A while ago yeah."

**Simmons: "We already knew that." **

**Sarge: "And now it's confirmed." **

**Grif: "Permission to switch Simmons to the Blue Team Sir?" **

"That didn't work so well last time." Jaune laughed.

**Sarge: "Permission denied." **

**Grif: "Meh, had to try." **

**Simmons: "Fuck it, I'm gonna go help Lopez with the jeep." **

**Sarge: "Okay Donut, I want as much information as possible. Let's get you debriefed." **

**Cut to a wide shot of Caboose watching the Reds from afar.**

"Oh, more of Caboose sneaking." Blake grinned, "I wonder how he'll sneak in the base?"

"Probably while the others are talking he'll just walk in." Weiss predicted.

"I think he'll use some tact." Pyrrha added.

"Caboose?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha just shook her head in annoyance.

**Donut: "That sounds like fun. Boy, things have **_**really**_ **changed around here." **

**Sarge: "That's not what I meant!" **

Yang giggled to herself a child who just heard a no no word.

Ruby facepalmed.

**Caboose: "Okay Epsilon, let's get in there. And try to stay quiet. It's sneaking time." **

**Cut to Simmons and Lopez, with Caboose sneaking past them really, really poorly, but somehow not getting caught **

**First Caboose is behind a Barricade standing up then crouching down.**

**Simmons: "No no- **_**that**_ **one goes **_**there, this**_ **one goes **_**here."**_

**Now a Caboose pops up from behind a box.**

"Hey look, there are two Caboose's." Jaune pointed out.

"What!?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune laughed, "Not actually, I mean you can see the tip of the Caboose helmet." Jaune pointed, "Behind the barricade look."

"That's so cool, normally I forget it's in a video game, I forgot they were using characters to act." Ruby commented.

**Lopez: "Ese agujero es el rededor como su boca gorda grande." **

**Caption: How can that go there? That hole is round. Like your big fat mouth.**

"Wow Lopez is not having it today." Weiss laughed.

**Caboose pops out from behind another bigger box past Lopez and Simmons working on the jeep**

**Simmons: "Here just let me do it, give me your wrench." **

**Lopez: "Esta es un martillo idiota." **

**Caption: This is a hammer you fucking idiot. **

Weiss burst out laughing again, "Lopez is definitely my favorite right now."

**Caboose walks behind the Warthog**

**Caboose: "I am sneaking I am sneaking-" **

Blake sighed, "He is so bad at sneaking, but his bad sneaking skills outweigh their stupidity so...he can sneak by them."

**Cut back to Sarge, Donut, and Grif with a crate moving in the background that obviously has Caboose behind it **

**Sarge: "Did you tell him anything?" **

**Donut: "Not really. It seems like they had most of the information anyway."**

**Sarge: "What?" **

**Donut: "Yeah, I was actually surprised by how much information he had gathered about our weapons and facilities." **

"All the info courtesy of Sarge." Weiss shook her head.

**Sarge: "We've got a leak! Grif, find out who's been gabbin'." **

**Cut to Grif watching Caboose behind the box move behind Sarge**

**Caboose: "Sneaking sneaking sneaking." **

Pyrrha chuckled to herself while Blake stared at the screen.

"Grif is the only smart one as in the only one with common sense, he has to know it's not moving on it's own." Blake commented.

**Grif watches as Caboose's crate gets caught on the edge of Red Base's ramp and makes a terrible ruckus**

**Caboose: "**_**Oh- what was that?"**_

Blake shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose.

**Sarge: "Grif, can you find the leak or not?" **

**Grif: "I'll get right on that Sir. I'm sure the leak is someone very close to us. Specifically, someone very nearby me." **

"So he does know he just doesn't care." Weiss asked with her hand extended out as if saying 'What?'

Yang laughed, "I love Grif."

**Cut to Caboose in Sarge's giant room **

**Caboose: "Put that thing here, **_**this room is boring**_ **boring boring. Boring. **_**Boring**_ **boring, boring." **

"I can just picture Ruby doing the same thing." Jaune chuckled along with Yang who joined in.

"What? It's a big empty room wouldn't you guys do that?" Ruby asked defensively.

**Epsilon starts making his noises again **

**Caboose: "Epsilon shush. ...Epsilon, seriously, stop it. They're going to hear you." **

**The holo-room generates a figure as the screen fades to black**

**Caboose: "It's you" **

**The episode ends.**

"OhmygohmGUYS! It's Church!" Ruby cheered. "It's you! It's Church!"

"Hold on Ruby we don't know-" Jaune started.

"Then let's find out!" Ruby grinned stealing Jaune's scroll with a blur of Rose petals.

* * *

**My pm's/Reviews are open to**

**Suggestions for this FanFiction**

**Advice on writing**

**Comments**

**Pointing out any and all mistakes**

**Questions, any and all**

**Fanart for the cover image which will earn you a shoutout in the summary "Cover art by: _"**


	27. S7E6 One New Message

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 27- One New Message**

"Pfft! Ptuh! Pftuu! Agk! Rose petal in my throat!" Weiss croaked. "In my lungs! Agk! RUBY!"

Weiss coughed some more trying to dislodged the rose petal.

Ruby cringed, "Sorry Weiss I didn't mean to-"

"AGH!" Weiss spat as she coughed up a wet rose petal onto the floor. "Uhhhhhgh" She moaned as she bent over holding her stomach.

"Ruby." Yang sighed, "What have we talked about?"

"I cannot use my semblance so close to someones face." Ruby sighed.

"And why?" Yang asked.

"So I don't have to clean up rose petal vomit." Ruby sighed again as she got up and went to the bathroom.

Weiss groaned sitting up, "This has happened before?" She croaked.

Yang nodded, "When she first discovered her semblance yeah, mostly to my dad."

"Are you ok Weiss?" Pyrrha asked leaning over.

Weiss nodded, "Just have the taste of plant in my mouth. Water please."

Jaune got up without a word and headed towards the fridge.

Yang began to laugh to herself, Blake groaned, "You know? I thought for once you would restrain yourself."

Yang's laughter got louder, "Sorry, just, Ugh! This is such a good opportunity for some spitters are quitter jokes."

"Please do restrain yourself." Weiss growled as she accepted water from Jaune.

"Wait!" Nora cried out, "Don't drink the water! What if there was a seed and it grows inside you. Like a plant baby."

Ren sighed, "That's a myth. Besides I assume Ruby's semblance doesn't produce seeds."

Yang shook her head, "Just rose petals."

Ruby exited the bathroom with gloves and toilet paper. "Ugh so gross!"

Weiss couldn't decide if she was offended at the comment that the rose petal covered in her bile was indeed gross. She glared at Ruby all the same.

"Sorry." She mumbled meekly as she picked up the petal wrapping it in toilet paper. She proceeded to go back into the bathroom.

"At least the mutt isn't eating it." Blake commented.

"Zwei is one of the few dogs that doesn't like puke." Yang grinned.

"I feel way more comfortable with him licking my face now." Weiss smiled.

Ruby returned with wipes and disinfectant, cleaning the spot until it was a wet circle of chemicals. She sighed with relief, "Ugh, never doing that again."

"You said that last time, but of course you forgot that people can inhale your Rose Petals." Yang laughed.

Ruby groaned, "If Weiss wasn't mouth breathing."

"I was about to say something." Weiss growled.

"What were you going to say?" Jaune asked.

"I don't remember I was so rudely interrupted." Weiss coughed.

Ruby held up her hands, "Sorry, can we just watch the episode? it's so awesome! Church is alive!"

"Caboose could have been referring to anybody." Ren argued.

Ruby didn't care, she picked up Jaune's scroll and hit play.

"**One New Message" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Can I have my sc- Ruby pause it." Jaune ordered.

"Ah! H- oh." Ruby mumbled pausing the show.

"Can I have my scroll back?" Jaune asked.

Ruby nodded and handed it over.

"Thanks, I need it so I can pause whenever someone starts to talk." Jaune explained.

**Cut to Epsilon opening up on the floor of Sarge's secret underground holographic room and Delta coming out in hologram form in front of Caboose **

**Caboose: "It's you!"**

"Epsilon?" Jaune mumbled.

**Delta: "Hello Caboose."**

Ren sat up, "Delta! He's alive!" Ren laughed happily, "I didn't think he would come back."

"What! They brought Delta back but not Church!" Ruby groaned.

"Church got enough screen time, Delta barely got any." Ren smiled.

Ruby sat back crossing her arms as she grumbled to herself.

**Delta: "It seems fitting to say that it is good to see you again. Although, technically, that is untrue."**

Ren's smile grew.

**Caboose: "Delta! I thought you were gone. I thought you were erased in the e- electronic thing whose name some people have trouble remembering."**

"I hope they explain why Delta of all people was brought back." Ruby mumbled.

**Delta: "Actually, this is not Delta. We simply felt that you would be most comfortable speaking to Delta."**

Ren frowned, "hmm?"

"Ha! It's not Delta!" Ruby pointed.

Ren chuckled and sighed, "If it walks like a Grimm and acts like a Grimm."

Ruby groaned.

**As far as this transcript is concerned, it's Delta. Suck it, Burns.**

**Caboose: "We?"**

**Delta: "Yes, Epsilon strongly remembers all the other A.I. fragments. When Alpha went insane, Epsilon carried the burden of those memories. We can appear as anyone. In this case, Delta. Who, from your stories, was a trusted source of information for you. Therefor, we felt it best to take his likeness, for this conversation."**

"Wait, if he remembers all the AI fragments, Epsilon can be Church." Ruby grinned.

"But would it really be Church?" Jaune asked, "If it's just a memory it wouldn't truly be him, just like how this isn't really Delta."

Ruby frowned, "But if Epsilon had all his memories?"

"What about his soul?" Pyrrha asked.

"AI can have souls." Ruby said almost too quickly.

"What? No they can't." Weiss frowned.

"What? What did I say just ignore me." Ruby said frantically, as she tried to make herself look smaller as she sat.

Weiss narrowed her eyes but shrugged it off, _Ruby being Ruby._

"Well, Assuming AI have souls then it wouldn't really be Church or Delta, or anyone else. If they don't have souls then...as long as they have all of their former memories." Ren frowned. "I don't know, would they just be a copy?"

Pyrrha smiled, "I think if they can make their own decisions then they have a soul. Church had a soul." Pyrrha frowned, "So if he was brought back-"

"Wait, Church is the absence of all Alpha's emotions and memories. Epsilon can't be Church." Jaune cut in.

Ruby's smile fell, "Ugh you're right."

"Ignoring that, I was liking the topic of souls." Ren interjected looking back to Pyrrha.

"Well this isn't philosophy time, if a copy or whatever of whoever comes out with all the memories of the former person they're still not the original. If they can still make their own choices then they're still a person. Just new." Yang explained.

Ren and Pyrrha hummed and nodded.

"Interesting outlook Yang." Ren complimented.

"I wasn't expecting an answer like that." Pyrrha added.

Yang shrugged, "I like to look at things at face value. That right there is Delta as far as I'm concerned." Yang pointed to the screen.

Ren nodded, "I like it."

**Caboose: "Oh. That makes sense."**

**Delta: "Yes, we felt you would say that."**

**Caboose: "So you can, appear as anyone?"**

**Delta: "Theoretically, yes. Anyone in our memory banks."**

"I still don't know." Blake mumbled. "If they're just a memory, can they even make new memories? Can they change? Or can they only react based on the past."

Yang sighed and sat back waiting for the conversation to be over.

"If they can't make any new memories or change then they're just a broken copy." Ren philosophized.

"Some people never change." Blake pointed out.

"I think they don't change because of a choice, they don't want to change. If they can't change then they're not who they were." Pyrrha added.

"What are you guys even talking about?" Nora asked. "I'm so confused, is delta delta, copies, memories? What?"

"I'm lost too." Ruby raised a hand.

Jaune chuckled, "Then I guess it's a good time to hit play."

**Caboose: "What about a chair?"**

Pyrrha laughed.

**Delta: "If you felt that was fitting. The holographic technology in this room allows us to project ourselves in any manner. It is surprisingly advanced."**

**Caboose: "How about a giraffe."**

"Ohh I wanna see that." Nora commented.

"Me too." Ruby added.

**Delta: "Look, let's just say we can look like many different things, and just leave it at that. Okay?"**

**Caboose: "Okay."**

**Delta: "We regret that we will not be able to appear to you or communicate with you outside of this room. So you must listen carefully."**

"That's troublesome." Ren commented.

**Caboose: "..."**

**Delta: "Caboose. Did you understand what I-"**

**Caboose: "I am listening carefully."**

**Delta: "Alright, it can be hard to tell. Caboose, we need you to find a way to help us. Washington said, when Epsilon was recovered, that our memories could be used to punish the people who tortured Alpha."**

"And I guess that didn't happen." Blake sighed.

"The UNSC said that they brought the corrupt project freelancer to justice." Jaune pointed out.

"But Caboose still has the Epsilon AI." Blake pointed out. "So...I don't know it's confusing."

**Caboose: "Okay."**

**Delta: "Washington will not trust us, and our new recent attempts to build a new body are not working."**

"Why wouldn't Washington trust them?" Ruby asked.

Blake hummed, "They didn't give the Epsilon AI to the UNSC. So maybe that's why Washington is in jail?"

"I don't know, I hope it's explained." Jaune shrugged.

**Caboose: "We had a fire!"**

**Delta: "We remember. Your friend from Red Team described a location nearby with a strange energy source."**

"A strange energy source?" Jaune asked.

"Something there, something scary." Ren quoted.

**Caboose: "Op- that's where Tucker is."**

**Delta: "We don't have many memories of him-"**

**Caboose: "Yeah I never really liked him so, I leave him out of mosta the stories."**

"I wonder if his dislike for Tucker is something left over from Omega inhabiting him." Ren commented.

**Delta: "The Freelancer project found a source of intense energy, so a scenario team was sent to investigate the area. But they left without **_**doing**_ **anything."**

"Probably because they were a scenario team. They mean they sent Reds and Blues." Blake sighed.

"So I guess it wasn't that important to project freelancer." Weiss added.

**Caboose: "They sound dumb."**

Weiss and Blake chuckled.

**Delta: "Indeed. This place sounds like the location of the energy source. You should go there, and investigate. We can explain more when the opportunity arises."**

"Not unless they're in that room." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Caboose: "Okay I can help you do that. Even if it helps Tucker too."**

Pyrrha frowned, "I thought he and Tucker were friends."

**Delta: "Thank you Caboose. We have to go now. Someone is coming. Remember, memory is the key."**

"Memory is the key?" Ren mumbled.

"Someones coming." Nora laughed, "I bet it's Simmons coming down for his digital life time."

**Delta vanishes and Epsilon closes back up **

**Caboose: "What? I thought we were done with that part."**

"I thought it was too." Ren chuckled.

"I didn't, the trilogy isn't called the recollection trilogy for nothing." Jaune explained.

**Sarge appears on the platform above Caboose **

**Sarge: "Ah ha! Somebody **_**is**_ **down here!"**

"Oh Sarge even better!" Nora grinned.

**Simmons: "See, I told you it wasn't me who moved your favourite crate."**

Blake and Pyrrha chuckled.

**Sarge: "Alright Simmons, I said I believed you. Just drop it already."**

**Simmons: "Don't know why you like that stupid thing so much anyway."**

**Sarge: "Hey Blue, what do you think you're doing down here? You'd better not have messed up any of my stuff."**

**Grif: "Messed up what, everything down here is fake."**

"I wish we had a room like that to train in." Jaune commented, "We could do so much with it, practice on different Grimm, and just so much more."

"It would be so cool, ohh! We could fight Giant Ursa!" Nora grinned. "And finally have real fake Ursa skin rugs."

Ren chuckled and nodded.

**Sarge: "Yeah, well who knows how he could have sabotaged the system. Better run a diagnostic."**

**Simmons: "Yheh, if he sabotaged anything I'm sure he just ended up fixing it."**

"Caboose is talented like that." Pyrrha smiled.

**Sarge: "What do you think you're doing down here, Blue?"**

**Caboose: "Nothing. I was just ah, I was just looking around. I need to leave anyways. I have to pack."**

**Grif: "See? Problem averted. Back to- wait, you're **_**leaving**_ **leaving?"**

"And now they will have no one to fight." Blake chuckled.

**Caboose: "Uh I need to find my friend Tucker."**

Pyrrha smiled, "I knew they were friends, Caboose is too nice to not like someone."

**Donut: "The guy in the desert? Awesome!"**

**Grif: "But then there won't be any more Blues here. Which means they'll probably send-"**

"But they wouldn't, they have no record of blues. Also they don't care about them, they just stuck them there because they didn't want to deal with them." Blake explained.

**Caboose: "Actually I'm gonna go find Tucker bring him back. Then there will be two Blues! Plenty for you to fight!"**

**Grif: "Why don't I have confidence in this mission?"**

**Caboose: "Yeah it sounds super dangerous but I'm sure I can manage. I've done dangerous stuff before and I've always come out- fine, both physically and..."**

**Sarge: "..."**

**Simmons: "..."**

Pyrrha sighed.

**Grif: "Caboose?"**

**Caboose: "-mentally."**

"I think Caboose is just fine mentally." Pyrrha crossed her arms as if daring anyone to argue.

**Grif: "Yeah, this is not gonna work. Hey Sarge, permission to go on the Blue's stupid mission?"**

"What?" Weiss's eyes widened.

**Sarge: "What?"**

**Simmons: "What?"**

**Grif: "Don't you see? If he dies on this mission, and let's be honest, when he dies on this mission, that means they won't be back in Command's records yet."**

"I'm still surprised he cares." Weiss commented.

"He's switching roles with Simmons." Blake explained.

**Sarge: "Well that's not good."**

**Grif: "But if I help him pull this off, then Command might notice them and put 'em back in."**

**Sarge: "Excellent point, Grif."**

**Simmons: "No. It isn't."**

"It kind of is a good point." Weiss agreed with Grif.

**Sarge: "Permission granted."**

**Grif: "Um, you've never actually said that to me before. That means yes, right?"**

**Sarge: "Yes."**

**Grif: "Okay, just checking."**

**Sarge: "And I'm coming with you."**

"Road trip." Nora grinned.

**Grif: "What?"**

**Simmons: "**_**Whaaat?"**_

**Sarge: "Simmons, how 'bout you, ya in?"**

"I like that he's not ordering him to come, he's asking." Pyrrha smiled.

"Voluntary missions aren't uncommon." Weiss explained.

"When we go on toon missions will they be voluntary?" Jaune asked.

Weiss smiled, "no."

**Simmons: "I think I'll stay at the base and provide logistical support, Sir."**

**Sarge: "Sounds good. Let's get a move-on. We'll either restore the Blues or we'll fail and I'll get to watch you die. It's a no-lose!"**

"I've always heard win win, I've never heard someone refer to it as a no lose." Ren commented.

"Same thing." Yang shrugged.

**Caboose: "Sounds perfect!"**

**Grif: "Wait, you mean Simmons gets to hang out at the base while I go out on a dangerous mission!?"**

**Simmons: "That's right. Enjoy the limelight, Private Kissass. I'll just be hanging out here with Donut until you get back. (fake yawn) I think it's time for a nap."**

"Simmons is finally getting some long deserved revenge for all of Grif's laziness." Weiss laughed.

"I agree, Grif has had this coming." Blake laughed.

**Donut: "Oh-ho, man, this is going to be great. It'll be like a sleepover. Ahand **_**we can decorate**_**. How awesome is this gonna be? I'll go get my wallpaper book, Simmons, you be thinking 'bout paint colors."**

Ren chuckled, "And now they see that each others roles aren't so good after all."

**Grif and Simmons: "Aw man,I think I'm regretting this already."**

**The screen faded to black.**

Weiss coughed again, "I'm excited to see whats in the Desert."

"I want to know what happened with the Meta." Blake frowned, "The only thing close to the Meta is the story of Washington in Jail."

"I think we'll see more, maybe in the next episode." Jaune said as he hit play.

* * *

**My pm's/Reviews are open to**

**-Suggestions for this FanFiction**

**-Advice on writing**

**-Comments**

**-Pointing out any and all mistakes**

**-Questions, any and all**

**-Fanart for the cover image which will earn you a shoutout in the summary "Cover art by: _"**


	28. S7E7 Bon Voyage

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 28- Bon Voyage**

"**Bon Voyage" appeared on the screen.**

"Bon voyage, what's a bon?" Nora asked.

Ren shrugged, "Sorry Nora, I don't know."

**Fade in to everyone in front of the new and "improved" jeep.**

"Ohh look! They got the new gun on the jeep." Ruby stared with wide eyes, picking out the details of the turret.

**Sarge: "And get these water cans cleaned up while we're gone. How much water do you need to drink, Donut?"**

**Donut: "I was in the desert! Don't judge me."**

"Heat stroke." Ren mumbled.

"Sun talked about Misery's kiss- er sunstroke. In Vacuo they call Sunstroke Misery's kiss." Blake explained, "Before he moved to Mistral he went out in the desert and forgot his canteen once. Said it was the dumbest thing he's ever done."

"Misery's kiss? Do they have different names for other things too?" Weiss asked.

Blake nodded, "Sudden Demise which is for Giant Sinkholes and Lasting regret for food poisoning."

Nora giggled, "Lasting regret, that's perfect for food poisoning."

"Yeah it is." Yang smirked looking towards Ruby, "But that regret never lasts long though does it Ruby?"

Ruby scrunched up her face, staring at Yang. "Lasting Regret is a small price to pay for Cookie Dough."

Everyone snorted in laughter except Weiss who grimaced, "What are you an addict?"

"What? No I just like cookies." Ruby mumbled.

"The first step is admitting you have a problem." Yang taunted.

Ruby groaned, "Food poisoning isn't so bad anyway."

"Food poisoning is awful, you must really love cookie dough." Jaune cringed.

"Or she's built of a tolerance." Yang shook her head.

"Guess it's fleeting regret for Ruby, _or none at all_." Weiss shook her head.

"I'm just going to say this now." Yang raised her voice looking at Ruby. "You are not eating any of the dough-"

"What! You always let me!" Ruby complained.

"I never do! You speed past me and take a chunk before I can say anything." Yang shook her head, "And I always have to pick the rose petals off the dough."

Ruby coughed and glanced towards Weiss who stared back at her angrily.

"So to reiterate, when I make your cookies, you are to stay away until they are cooked. In fact, who wants to babysit Ruby after the episode?" Yang asked.

"I don't need a babysitter." Ruby growled.

"Anyone?" Yang asked again chuckling.

The room was silent.

"...I'm going on a run later, if you want to join me while you wait for Yang to finish I'd be happy to run with you." Pyrrha smiled.

"That sounds fun." Ruby grumbled picking dog hair off her clothes.

"It's a plan then." Pyrrha smiled.

**Grif: "Maybe we should learn from that and bring some water ourselves."**

"Isn't that a given?" Weiss asked.

Blake chuckled, "In Vacuo it's the first thing they pack."

**Sarge: "Nonsense, it'll just slow us down."**

"I can't wait to hear his explanation for this one." Weiss mumbled sarcastically.

"Me neither!" Nora grinned, in no way shape or form sarcastic.

**Grif: "Slow us down more than dehydration? Or death? By dehydration?"**

Blake chuckled, "Sun would like this bit."

"What's the deal with you and Sun anyway?" Ruby asked nonchalantly.

"What?" Blake asked almost backing away until she realized she was sitting on a bunk bed.

"I mean, he's obviously into you." Ruby explained.

"Oho!" Yang laughed, "Didn't expect Ruby to call it out."

Blake frowned, "That's none of your business, and I don't want to talk about it." She growled as she blushed.

**Sarge: "I don't know, smartass. Let's say we try. I'll kill ya, then I'll dry you out. Who wants Grif jerky?"**

"I would love some Jerky right now." Yang commented.

"And I would love some dough." Ruby added raising a hand.

Yang pinched the bridge of her nose, releasing a breath through clenched teeth.

**Caboose: "Oh, no thanks, I already had Donut's for breakfast."**

**Grif: "Wait, what?"**

"Wait." Nora frowned, "Does he mean he had Donut's as in a bunch of Donut's or he had Donut's jerky?"

"Actual Donut's." Ren explained.

**Sarge: "Alright let's get going. Everybody packed?"**

**Caboose: "Yep."**

**Grif: "Where's your stuff?"**

**Caboose: "Oh I only carry a washcloth and six toothbrushes."**

**Grif: "I'm gonna assume that makes sense to you."**

**Caboose: "Yeah it does."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "Caboose's essentials."

"At least he has the sense to bring hygiene products." Weiss commented.

"He didn't say he brought toothpaste." Ruby pointed out.

Weiss sighed, "It's always important to bring hygiene products, as well as two changes of clothes, and other essentials."

"What about food." Blake pointed out, "A ligh- just survival gear, they're going on a mission, not a sleepover."

Weiss blushed, "It's still important to be clean on missions." She mumbled.

"It's also important to bring upkeep materials for your weapon." Pyrrha added.

Ruby nodded, "I always carry my kit." Ruby pointed to a pack with several screw drivers, a hex key set, and polishing wipes sticking out.

Pyrrha nodded, "I at least always bring my grindstone if nothing else.

"I always have a spare ice dust cartridge." Weiss commented.

"My most important mission gear is just extra shells." Yang shrugged, "Oh and my comb."

"I like to have bandages in my pack." Ren chimed in.

"Many extra nades." Nora answered simply.

"Spare bow's and like Weiss, dust cartridges, but I also bring extra ammo." Blake added.

Jaune frowned, "I don't really have anything special I bring, just the normal stuff. My favorite bedroll I guess."

"All our essentials have a purpose, I really wonder what Caboose's purpose for six toothbrushes is." Pyrrha commented. "And just one washcloth."

"Caboose being Caboose." Jaune answered chuckling.

**Grif: "Yeah, I thought so. We'll just go ahead and leave that one alone."**

**Sarge: "Grif, why'd ya pack so much?"**

**Grif: "**_**Me?**_ **I only did one duffel."**

**Sarge: "Well what are all these cases?"**

**Camera pans to show many cases.**

"I don't think a single one would fit in the warthog." Weiss commented.

**Donut: "Those are mine!"**

"I thought Donut was staying behind to decorate with Simmons." Nora raised an eyebrow.

**Sarge: "Donut, you're going with us?"**

**Donut: "No, but I wasn't gonna let you guys have all the packing fun to yourselves, that's the best part of going on vacation. I mean besides airport security's full cavity sear-"**

**Grif: "Time to go."**

Yang laughed, "Ohh that's gross."

Weiss sighed, "He does have a point."

Everyone turned to look at Weiss and Yang raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"N- no! Not the cavity search. I meant packing, it's fun to pack." Weiss explained, her face getting redder with every word.

"You think that's the best part of a vacation? What about the actual vacation." Ruby asked.

Weiss frowned, "Vacations with my family had a purpose. They weren't fun."

Ruby sunk back, "Sorry." She mumbled.

Weiss sighed, "It's nothing I don't mind, though one day I need to go on a real vacation."

"I always liked the traveling part of vacations, even if we weren't going far which most of the time we weren't. Just different places on Patch." Yang explained.

Ruby chuckled, "Yang stayed awake on all the car rides with her head hanging out of the window with Zwei."

"Arf"

Pyrrha and Weiss cooed immediately pampering Zwei with ear scratches and Belly rubs.

"I was always so tired when we finally got to wherever we were going." Yang chuckled.

"I wasn't, I slept in the car." Ruby grinned.

"Sleep on car rides must be nice." Jaune groaned.

"Motion sickness?" Nora asked.

Jaune shook his head, "No- well also that but I have seven sisters, sharing a car with _seven sisters _is not fun. I sat between so many slap fights over toys."

"Poor man." Nora shook her head.

**Sarge: "Now Lopez, I want you to take good care of Simmons and Donut while we're gone."**

**Lopez: "¿Yo?"**

**Caption: Me?**

**Sarge: "Feed them every day-"**

"They're not pet's." Pyrrha commented.

"They might as well be toddlers." Blake laughed.

**Lopez: "¿O sin plomo e stupendo?"**

**Caption: Do they eat Unleaded? Or Super Unleaded?**

**Sarge: "Exactly. And don't forget to let 'em out in the yard every now and then."**

**Donut: "I **_**love**_ **yard time."**

**Simmons: "Good byye."**

**Sarge: "If I don't make it back from the mission, bury me and Grif as far apart as possible. I don't wanna get any corpse cooties."**

**Grif: "Why do you assume **_**I'll**_ **be dead?"**

**Sarge: "..."**

**Grif: "Never mind."**

Nora burst out laughing, "I love Sarge."

**The Warthog theme begins to play**

**Sarge: "All aboard! Let's get this show on the road."**

**Sarge joins Grif in the passenger seat, and Caboose hops on back **

"Wow, haven't heard the theme in a while." Yang cringed.

"You rethinking your awesome plan to ride around on Bumblebee blasting that." Blake laughed.

"Yeah it kinda takes the badass away." Yang agreed, "But I mean, I still think it's funny. Junior's men know how badass I am, it won't matter what music is playing when I show up."

**Sarge: "Hey, be careful with the new gun. It hasn't passed any real world testing yet."**

**Simmons: "It hasn't passed any fake world testing! It's passed zero tests."**

"So it's going to knock out the jeep whenever they fire." Blake guessed.

Yang sighed, "What a waste of a kickass jeep."

**Sarge: "Which means the enemy can't possibly know about it. We've got the initiative."**

**Simmons: "Yeah you got something. Big dummy."**

**Sarge: "We'll be back as soon as we help the Blue. And then we'll kill him."**

**Caboose: "Guys, I really appreciate this."**

**Sarge: "See you soon! Try not to get in any trouble."**

**Grif drives them straight in to the water, submerging immediately **

**Caboose: "Are we there yet."**

**Sarge and Grif: "Shut up."**

"Wha- I- I guess their suits are water proof." Weiss shook her head blinking.

"I guess it makes sense, their suits do look really advanced." Jaune added.

**Donut: "Good luck!"**

**Simmons starts running off somewhere **

**Lopez: "¿Acaban de conducir en el agua?"**

**Caption: Did they just drive into the water?**

"Water and car engine don't really mix." Yang frowned.

"I think this is one of those moments where we suspend rationality, just ignore it." Ren suggested.

Yang shrugged, "Works for me, I don't watch the show for the accuracy."

"Still, would be nice if it was more realistic." Blake grumbled.

Weiss nodded.

**Donut: "Hey, where ya going?"**

**Simmons: "To blow up Blue Base."**

**Donut: "Uh, I think that's what Sarge meant by get in to trouble!"**

**Simmons goes in the Grav Lift**

**Simmons: "I don't give a fuck!"**

Yang laughed, "Wow, seconds after Sarge leaves."

**Cut to the jeep emerging from underwater on a beach.**

**Caboose: "Can we stop again? I have to pee."**

**Grif: "**_**Again?"**_

**Caboose: "Well my suit leaked, and I had to drink a lot on the way here! A lot."**

Blake cringed, "Salt water is not good for you, tastes bad too."

"Gross why would you drink salt water." Ruby asked.

"I was a kid." Blake explained.

**Caboose heads off to find a friendly bush **

**Sarge: "Look Grif, sand."**

**Grif: "Yeah, we're on a beach."**

"That place looks familiar." Ruby frowned.

Jaune nodded, "It's where they fought O'Malley and The Meta."

"Oh the place with the slow razor sharp windmill." Ruby leaned back.

**Sarge: "Donut said there was sand. That means we're on the right track."**

**Grif: "You know what else he told us? The coordinates to where we're going." **

**Sarge: "Another clue!"**

**Grif: "That's not a clue! There's no mystery! **_**We're driving there**_**."**

**Sarge: "Come on, let's get going. Before the trail gets cold."**

**Caboose: "I have to use the bathroom again."**

Pyrrha chuckled and shook her head.

**Cut to Donut and Lopez looking at Blue Base **

**Donut: "Lopez, Simmons has been gone a really long time."**

**Lopez: "No cuido."**

**Caption: I don't care.**

**Donut: "If Simmons blows up Blue Base, Sarge is gonna be really mad."**

**Lopez: "Sí. Él es estúpido como ése."**

**Caption: Yes. He is stupid like that.**

"I agree with Lopez." Weiss nodded, "Also if I was Simmons I would have just blown up the base while Caboose was in it."

"That's dark." Pyrrha frowned.

Weiss raised a finger, "One it's a show, and two." Another finger, "It's war, but in all honesty if I was Simmons I would actually just find a way to leave and live somewhere else. That war is pointless."

"All wars are pointless." Ruby grumbled.

"The Faunus war wasn't." Blake frowned.

Ruby groaned, "I know, it's not what I meant. When I was a kid I never understood war, no one wants to die so why fight each other when there are literal monsters in the forest."

Blake sighed, "I know what you mean, in the end the Faunus revolution didn't do much, just stopped people from trying to centralize Faunus into Menagerie. That attitude never went away, Many still want us to 'accept the gift'." Blake growled.

Nora nodded, "There is never a good outcome to war, everyone talks about the Vacuo Campaign or the abolishment of Art and Feelings but up until I got to Dr. Ooblecks class no one ever talked about the towns left behind and the orphans."

"Dr. Oobleck is a great history teacher." Jaune agreed, "Even though he gives stupidly large assignments."

"Well one assignment isn't so bad, doing _two _assignments however..." Pyrrha hummed at Jaune shaking her head.

Jaune sighed, "I know I know, next time I won't get blackmailed by Cardin."

"Dr. Oobleck is also a great huntsman." Ruby grinned, "He teaches because he believes that's the best way to defeat the Grimm and protect the world from war."

"He's not wrong." Blake smiled, "He's very outspoken and blunt about current events too."

**Donut: "I'm worried about him"**

**Lopez: "Sí porque usted es estúpido como ése."**

**Caption: Yes that's because you are stupid like that.**

Weiss chuckled, "Lopez is great."

**Donut: "I think I'm gonna go over there and check on him."**

**Lopez: "Lo que."**

**Caption: Whatever.**

**Cut to the jeep driving past a massive structure in a sandstorm**

"Well, looks exactly like what Sun described Vacuo deserts as except for the big tower." Blake commented, "Huge sand dunes and a sandstorm."

**Sarge: "Yeehaw!"**

**The jeep takes a jump off a huge dune and lands awkwardly **

**Sarge: "I told you not to take jumps bigger than my yeehaws. Makes me look bad."**

**Grif: "Okay, this looks like it."**

**Sarge: "Be careful Grif. We don't wanna get spotted."**

"Spotted by who?" Blake mumbled.

**The jeep drives in to a field dotted by flashing yellow lights **

**Guard: "(On Mega-phone)Halt. Do not come any further."**

**Caboose: "I think we've been spotted."**

**Sarge: "Punch it Grif!"**

**Guard: "You are attempting to access a restricted area, and you have entered a minefield."**

"Mines are so dumb." Nora commented, "Gotta wait forever, they're duds a lot, random people and animals can step on them."

"And waste dust." Weiss added.

**Grif: "A **_**what!?"**_

**Guard: "A minefield. You idiot."**

"Hey, doesn't that look like an out of bounds area?" Jaune asked.

"Hey yeah it does." Ruby's eyes widened, "That's so cool, wonder how they got out without their characters dying."

"They probably edited and disabled it." Jaune suggested.

"Still cool though, better than a invisible wall or instant kill zone." Yang commented.

"What are you three talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Is it video game stuff?" Pyrrha asked.

The three nodded, "I hate invisible walls, they're so lazy and misleading." Yang added.

"It's understandable for older games but when newer games do it then yeah it's just lazy." Jaune agreed. "It's especially annoying when you want to explore."

Ruby and Yang nodded.

**Caboose: "**_**Your**_ **field, who says this is your field- you can't own a field!"**

**Grif: "Caboose not **_**his**_ **field, a **_**minefield**_**!"**

**Sarge: "You know, the Native American culture said the Earth doesn't belong to us; we belong to it."**

Ren hummed, "Interesting outlook, I like it. Remnant doesn't belong to us, we belong to it. This Native American culture sounds interesting."

"Isn't America a state or kingdom or something in the show or...other universe?" Nora asked.

Ren nodded as Weiss grumbled about other universe's.

**Grif: "Guys, he means explosives!"**

**Caboose and Sarge: "Ohhhh."**

**Something explodes **

**Sarge: "Oh"**

**The screen faded to black.**

"I wish we had those suits." Ruby whined, "You can go underwater and breath, they didn't complain at all about the heat so I guess they protect against extreme weather, and they just look so cool!"

Jaune nodded, "I definitely need it."

Pyrrha snorted, "No you don't, you have a lot of aura."

"I still get hit a lot." Jaune shrugged.

"I would like Armor like that." Weiss mumbled, absentmindedly rubbing her scar.

"It would probably constrict us though." Blame pointed out, "We are all flexible fighters."

"I'm not." Jaune raised a hand.

"Most of us." Blake corrected.

Jaune chuckled, "Ruby, didn't you want to make a helmet?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah but, it's not like I have infinite resources. Besides making one of those helmets would be pointless even if I knew how. I would love to make your sword but I don't have hardlight dust."

Jaune nodded, "I guess when I finally get my sword it'll need a lot of dust."

Weiss nodded, "When they get around to making it, but I can supply the hardlight dust. I barely use mine, only once to block an annoying chainsaw sword."

Jaune smiled, "I look forward to having my keyblade."

* * *

**Season 7 trailer came out and eh, wish it was longer. It was kind of a meh trailer cause not much happened but I will admit I'm very excited for the season. I'm interested to see the city of Atlas, they made it sound interesting in the trailer, the mini riot etc.**

**Ironwoods new approach is definitely gonna be morally grey. The dude who stole the lamp is a new character which should be interesting. November 2nd hype. **

**Whats your opinion on the trailer? And the news sites talking about RWBY make it sound like it'll only be 2 more seasons when miles I think said RWBY could go on for 12 but I could have misinterpreted it.**


	29. S7E8 Directions

**Author's Note:**

**Interesting fact, the version of this episode and last episode on Netflix has C.T. Talking on the mega phone the entire time. The episodes online first have a guard, then it switches to C.T. This episode. **

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 29- Directions**

"I'm sure you'll get it soon." Pyrrha smiled.

"Hopefully by the time the show is over." Jaune said as he hit play.

"**Directions" appeared on the screen with the them.**

"I hope this episode is longer than the last one." Weiss commented.

"The last one wasn't that short." Pyrrha frowned.

"It was four minutes." Blake pointed out.

"Really? Felt longer." Pyrrha shrugged, raising her eye brows.

"That's just because we talked a lot." Weiss explained.

**Fade in to Blue Base in Valhalla, then to Simmons inside with all of Caboose's crap minus the Epsilon Unit.**

**Simmons: "What the hell is all this stuff?"**

"I hope Simmons doesn't blow up the base, Caboose will be upset if all his work ends up destroyed." Pyrrha commented.

"I'll be upset if it's all destroyed." Jaune chuckled, "I want to see what happens."

**Donut: "Oh there you are! Did you blow up the base yet?"**

Weiss sighed, "That is the equivalent to searching if the CCTnet is down."

"Or asking where your shoes are while you're wearing them." Nora laughed glancing at Jaune who blushed as he scratched the back of his neck.

**Simmons: "Look at this mess Donut. It's like he's rigged the place."**

**Donut: "Oh yeah, that's Caboose's project."**

**Simmons: "This is what he's been working on?"**

"Caboose was so secretive about it until Donut came." Blake pointed out.

"I think that's because he trusts Donut." Pyrrha explained.

**Donut: "He's trying to rebuild the body for that blue buddy of his. Uh, looks like a piece is missing though."**

Pyrrha sighed, "I wonder if he regrets leaving Church's body behind."

"It was an empty shell, and if he makes a new body that will also be an empty shell without Church." Ren pointed out.

Ruby sagged, "Why did it have to be church."

Yang nodded, "I know, first Tex then Church."

**Simmons: "For the dead guy. Hh, give me a break. No wonder noone ever wins this war. We're all doing stuff like building lame robots."**

"Lopez isn't lame." Weiss argued.

**Psst... Lopez is standing right behind you. Camera pans to reveal him as Simmons turns around.**

**Simmons: "Oh, hey, Lopez, uh... I didn't mean you, I meant other... robots."**

Blake groaned and shook her head, "Replace Robots with Faunus and you'll see the excuses I got before I put my bow on."

"Really?" Yang laughed, "If you're not proud to be a racist, don't be one."

Blake glared at Yang, "How about just don't be one."

Yang shrugged, "That too."

"I can't imagine anyone being proud to be racist." Pyrrha shook her head.

"They probably don't see themselves as racist, or care." Jaune explained.

Nora's eyes widened, "Oh! What if I walked up to a racist wearing fake ears or a fake tail and when they're racist to me I take off the Faunus thing. They would have to rethink being racist." Nora grinned.

"First." Ren started, "That would only work if racists were logical, which by it's very definition, racists are not."

"And second, wearing a Fake Faunus trait is racist." Blake finished.

Nora sagged, "I almost became the very thing I wished to destroy."

"Your heart was in the right place." Blake smiled.

**Lopez backs out **

**Donut: "That was kinda racist."**

"Glad Donut called it out." Blake smiled.

**Simmons: "Hey that's not true. I have **_**lots**_ **of mechanical friends."**

Blake groaned, "That excuse pisses me off too."

**Cut back to the desert, showing the Behemoth emblem on said Behemoth.**

"Wow that's a big tank." Yang commented.

"Looks more like a base, a mobile base." Jaune added.

"Interesting." Weiss mumbled, "I wonder if General Ironwood has thought of mobile Bases, they could be very useful for a ton of situations."

"It would be cool to live in." Yang looked up daydreaming, "With one of those you could travel almost anywhere on Sanus without worrying too much about Grimm."

"And To the other continents if it can travel in water." Jaune added.

Yang nodded, "Even better."

**Resistance Leader/New C.T.: "Just, just give me that microphone. (into megaphone): Do not under any circumstances move. You have entered an active minefield."**

**Camera zooms out and the Temple is shown.**

"Under the sand." Ren mumbled, "That structure is what was under the sand look, see how it's dug out."

Jaune nodded, "Probably had the mines so no one could get to it and mess with them."

"Ancient ruins always have something interesting." Nora commented, "It's like the rule for ruins."

"Ohh I wonder if we can go back to the ruins we fought on during initiation." Ruby grinned.

Nora leapt up, "Oh w- that's a great idea!"

"It sounds fun, however I think we might have...destroyed anything interesting in our fight. The ruins were already bad before we fought a Deathstalker and Nevermore on them." Pyrrha explained.

"Yeah, you could say we ruined the ruins." Yang added, "But we should still go and see."

"Would Professor Ozpin even let us?" Blake asked.

"Team CFVY goes to train there all the time." Yang pointed out, "I think anyone's allowed to go."

"Then it will be our first official mission as Toon RRAYNNBW." Weiss grinned.

**Caboose: "Does thinking count as moving. Because if it does I think I might have moved- up! I did it again."**

**Grif: "**_**Shut up Caboose."**_

**Caboose: "Well I don't want to get exploded."**

**Sarge: "How do we get outta here?"**

**C.T.: "We will guide you out."**

"Behemoth is a great name for that thing wow it's huge." Yang commented.

**Sarge: "Great! We'll just wait for you to come out here then."**

**C.T.: "What? No- **_**fuck that!**_ **Listen, we're not coming out there, okay? Hang tight. We're gonna pull up the schematic, we'll be right back. Don't, move."**

"Well it's clear they're not very professional." Weiss grumbled.

"Did you really expect them to be? They sent a different team of Reds and Blues to investigate it." Blake pointed out.

**Sarge: "Grif! What were you thinkin' driving us straight into a minefield?"**

**Grif: "Me? You were in the passenger seat, that makes you the navigator."**

**Sarge: "What're you talkin' about?"**

**Grif: "Everybody knows that. You're in charge of directions."**

"That's true." Yang nodded.

"Shouldn't the driver know where they're going?" Ruby asked.

"They have to focus on just driving." Jaune explained, "If you're in the passenger seat you're supposed to have a map or something. It's what my parents always did, my dad drove, my mom nagged- I mean helped Navigate."

"Nice save." Yang chuckled sarcastically.

**Sarge: "No, the shotgun seat is reserved as a position of respect. And for people who carry shotguns. See? Quid pro quo. Now Grif, here's the plan. You walk in front of us, very slowly."**

"I already like this plan." Nora grinned.

**Grif: "No."**

**Sarge: "If you hear anything that sounds like a small metallic click, or it feels like your legs are being blown off, just say found one."**

"I think the massive explosion will be enough to determine whether he found on or not." Pyrrha sighed.

**Grif: "No."**

**Caboose: "Uh oh! I think I just thought about something again."**

"If he's thinking about nothing, does that mean Caboose is meditating?" Ruby asked.

Ren hummed, "If you think Zoning out is meditating, I guess it is a kind of meditation."

**Sarge: "Both of ya shut up. I have to think a way outta this mess."**

**Grif: "You mean the mess **_**you**_ **navigated us into?"**

**Sarge: "How 'bout I come over there and navigate my fist through your forehead?"**

**Grif surveys the active minefield **

**Grif: "Heh, okay, bring it. Just stroll on over here across the minefield and beat me to death."**

Yang laughed, "I like Grif's style."

"He's using his environment to his advantage." Blake added laughing.

"That's what Uncle Qrow calls, _thinking like a huntsman._" Ruby smiled.

**Sarge: "Maybe I will..."**

"I like Sarge's style." Nora grinned, "A little explosion isn't that bad."

**Grif: "Bring it!"**

"He's real confident when there's a minefield between him and an ass kicking." Blake laughed.

"I'd be confident too." Jaune laughed.

**C.T.: "Look, we can hear you talking. Do not move, 'kay? Seriously."**

**Sarge: "Rrrr..."**

**Caboose: "It's not my fault. I'm not moving. I'm not even thinking about moving."**

**Grif: "Sarge, since we may not make it outta this, maybe there's a few things I should tell you. You know, since you can't reach me."**

"Uh oh." Yang chuckled.

**Sarge: "Grif..."**

**Grif: "Like the reason why I never listen to you. Or never follow your orders. And why I don't think anything you say is ever important."**

**Sarge: "(growls grif)"**

"I think Grif is being a little overconfident." Pyrrha pointed out.

"He is, trust me I know a little something about too much confidence." Jaune chuckled nervously.

Weiss nodded, "Yeah, I do too. But not in your way."

Jaune blushed and nodded.

**Grif: "But I want you to understand, Sarge. It's not because I'm lazy. It's because I don't like you. Or respect you. In any way. I have no positive feelings towards you."**

"That's harsh, too harsh." Pyrrha frowned.

"Grif is going to get his ass kicked." Yang chuckled.

"He got too big for his shoes." Ruby added.

Yang frowned, "Ruby...you know what that saying means right?"

Ruby groaned, "Awh is it something bad? Please don't tell me it's something bad I've said it so many times."

Yang's grin was all the answer she needed.

Ruby leaned back and sighed, "Damnit."

"Damnit!" Yang growled.

Ren held out a hand and Yang angrily slapped down some Lien. Ren smirked, "Everyone cusses at some point."

**Sarge cocks his shotgun **

"Ho ho ho oh." Nora laughed.

**Grif: "Now I imagine it can be pretty hard to be an ineffective leader with no respect."**

"I agree with that." Weiss chuckled.

"Sarge has Respect." Nora pouted.

"From Simmons." Weiss pointed out.

Nora groaned, "I respect him, Sarge is great."

**Sarge fires directly at Grif but misses because Shotguns come up short. (Ba da bum!) **

**Grif: "Who doesn't understand that his primary weapon has an effective range much shorter than most weapons. But I think since we're gonna die anyway, you deserve to know that."**

"That was brave of Grif, he didn't even flinch." Pyrrha complimented.

"More stupid than brave." Weiss countered.

**C.T.: "Alright. I'm back. You Ready? We're gonna guide you outta there."**

**Grif: "Heh huh. You know I was kidding, right?"**

"Backtracking time." Nora laughed, "Just like racists."

Blake chuckled and nodded, "Some, the brazen idiots never backtrack."

"Grif has never been a brazen idiot, just a lazy one." Weiss added.

**Back to Lopez, walking away from Blue base.**

**Simmons: "Hey Lopez, wait up! Hey man, I need some explosives."**

"He was just racist to him and now expects something from him?" Pyrrha asked.

**Lopez: "..."**

**Simmons: "To blow up Blue Base? You know, did Sarge leave you the key to the weapon locker?"**

**Lopez: "Si."**

**Caption: Si.**

**Simmons: "Okay. I need about fifty kilos of plastic explosives. Technically five should do it, but I really wanna blow the **_**fuck**_ **outta that thing. Can you go get it for me?"**

"50 kilos? What are Kilos?" Nora asked, "It sounds like a lot, hmm if he thinks only 5 should do it then, woah 50 kilos could damage their base too. With the shock wave it could...hmm yeah 50 is too much."

"Too much?" Ruby's eyes widened at Nora seeming to limit herself.

Nora nodded, "Yeah too much, you wanna explode the target and not yourself, learned that the hard way when I knocked myself out by exploding a beowolf." Nora laughed.

**Lopez: "Miraré en ese."**

**Caption: I will look into that.**

**Simmons: "Uh, I need it right now?"**

**Lopez: "Sí. Ahora comenzaré eso."**

**Caption: Si. I'll get right on it.**

**Lopez: "Míreme van."**

**Caption: Look at me go.**

Weiss laughed, "He's so sarcastic I love it."

**Simmons: "Hmm, you don't seem to be moving."**

**Lopez: "Si."**

**Caption: Si.**

**Simmons: "This is about that robot comment, isn't it."**

**Lopez: "Quizás."**

**Caption: Maybe.**

Weiss and Blake laughed.

**Back to Sandtrap.**

**C.T.: "Okay gentlemen. Here's how we're going to do this. We'll guide the two guys in front out, and you in the jeep, just follow them."**

**Grif: "(in the jeep) Okay."**

**Caboose: "Uh I'm scared."**

**C.T.: "Alright. Start by taking two steps forward, and then turn to your right."**

**Sarge: "A 'step' ain't exactly a standard measurement, buddy!"**

"It's kinda easy though, just two steps." Jaune mumbled.

**C.T.: "Just a step."**

**Sarge: "Yeah, I get it. But what's a step? Like this..."**

**Sarge takes two steps forward, then backs up **

**Sarge: "Or, **_**thi-"**_

**Sarge takes one running step forward and blows up, and lands back where he started **

**Sarge: "Whoa!"**

"Those mines suck, they can just charge through them if that's all they do." Nora commented. "Mines in general, suck."

**C.T.: "**_**Just a step!"**_

**Sarge: "Okay, no problem, just a step!"**

**C.T.: "Alright. Now, walk four steps to your right."**

"What? They still haven't taken the first 2 steps." Weiss frowned.

"They're farther ahead look." Yang pointed.

**Sarge: "You mean our right?"**

**C.T.: "Yes."**

**Caboose: "Um, our our right, or your our right."**

"Huh?" Pyrrha scratched her head.

**C.T.: "There is no my your right."**

**Sarge: "What- is left north to you, or is it- whe- on the compass, which way."**

"That doesn't even make sense." Weiss frowned.

Ren nodded.

**Caboose: "Uh, what about-"**

**C.T.: "Just walk to your right!"**

**Sarge and Caboose go left **

Weiss facepalmed.

**C.T.: "**_**No!"**_

**A mine goes off and they return to start **

**Caboose: "Sorry."**

**Sarge: "Sorry!"**

**Grif: "You know what, I just can't take this any more. Fuck it."**

**Grif starts driving off, and Caboose and Sarge make a break for it **

Nora laughed, "Yeah! Charge through!"

**C.T.: "Yeah, uh fuck it. Just run."**

**Lots of explosions **

**Sarge: "Son of a-"**

**The episode ends with Grif driving the Jeep into the camera, cutting to black.**

"Ok then, next one." Jaune shrugged hitting play.

* * *

**My pm's/Reviews are open to**

**-Suggestions for this FanFiction**

**-Advice on writing**

**-Comments**

**-Pointing out any and all mistakes**

**-Questions, any and all**

**-Fanart for the cover image which will earn you a shoutout in the summary "Cover art by: _"**


	30. S7E9 My House, From Here

**Author's Note:**

**Props to DoomKnight-6642 for a great idea which you will see at the end of the chapter. Also Props to Cruz7808 for yet another great side story idea.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 30- My House, From Here**

"**My House, From here" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Fade in to Grif crashing the jeep into the Behemoth pushing the "Red vs Blue Recreation" Title to the left. Him and Sarge get out of the Warthog.**

Jaune gave a short laugh, "That's funny, they pushed the little title they have each episode."

Pyrrha nodded, "It's the smaller details like that, that make the show even better."

Blake chuckled, "I love smaller details in shows, it's the one thing books can't do. Shows can have things only observant people can see, with books everything is on the page."

"That's easy for you to say, Whenever I read I always miss things." Nora grumbled.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah like a big reveal will happen and I won't get it until I reread the book. Then I see all the foreshadowing and stuff."

Blake nodded, "It just takes time, once you read a lot of books you start to notice the details more and patterns, it's why I have to switch Genre's so much. To keep things fresh."

"Oh yeah? Is that your excuse?" Yang suggestively rose her eyebrows up and down. "Wink wink."

Blake growled, "No."

"I do see what you mean though." Nora pursed her lips, "_Ren_ can guess the ending of a book from the first page."

Ren sighed, "Didn't we have this conversation before?"

Nora groaned, "You spoiled that show for me, locked generation. You knew a character was going to die because she was wearing red."

Ren furrowed his brows, "It wasn't just her colors."

Nora groaned, "At least this show stumps you most of the time."

Ren nodded, "It's challenging, which is why I enjoy it."

"Unorthodox would be a more apt in this case." Weiss

**Sarge: "Aw dammit Grif. Look what ya did now. You busted up a brand new jeep."**

**Grif: "Me? You were the idiots that started setting off mines."**

"Where's Caboose?" Pyrrha asked.

She only received shrugs.

**Sarge: "Well **_**I**_ **managed to get outta there without getting hit by anything."**

**Grif: "Because you jumped on the roof of the car. That's cheating."**

**Sarge: "No, it's called strategy!"**

Nora laughed, "I wanna ride on the roof of a car, ooh! Or a Bullhead!"

**As Grif say's his next line, C.T. Comes out from behind the Behemoth and walks up to them.**

**Grif: "Well, your 'strategy' broke the jeep. So don't go blaming me. And the blue guy's dead too. How're we gonna explain that?"**

"Caboose can't die like that?" Pyrrha said with a questioning inflection.

"No, they wouldn't kill off a main character like that." Blake agreed, reassuring her.

"Who cares about Caboose, look at the new guy, weird helmet." Nora pointed.

"I think it looks cool." Jaune shrugged.

**C.T.: "What the hell? What were you thinking?"**

"He was the man on the Megaphone." Blake pointed out.

**Sarge: "We don't need to explain why he died, Grif. We're Reds! Killin' Blues is our business. And today, business is good."**

"Wasn't the whole point of this mission to keep Caboose alive, get Tucker, and get Command to formerly recognize blue team again so they could then kill them?" Weiss asked.

"Don't look into it too logically." Ren advised, "As much as it pains me to say that."

**Grif: "But we didn't kill 'im. He stepped on a mine and blew up. And **_**he's**_ **the reason that we're on this stupid mission. So now what?"**

"I hope he's not hurt." Pyrrha commented.

**Sarge: "I see your point. So I think we should have a moment of silence in honour of the dead Blue guy. Bow your head."**

"Huh, respectful towards his enemies." Pyrrha smiled, "It wasn't expected but it's welcome, it's always better to be respectful."

"What about taunting?" Jaune asked, "That helps in fights."

Yang growled, "Fucking bitch with heterochromia, short piece of sh-" Yang continued to Grumble many many obscenities.

Weiss glanced at Yang, "Y-Yeah, Taunting helps in fights."

"I think you can still be respectful, once the fight is over." Pyrrha explained.

"You mean only with people right? Can't really be respectful to Grimm." Ruby laughed.

Nora snorted, "'How do you do dear Mr Grimm?' I say as I knock their teeth out."

"Not doing very good I'm guessing." Pyrrha laughed heartily.

**C.T.: "Hey, are you listening to me?"**

**Grif: "Do you mind? We're having a moment of silence? Show some respect."**

"Grif asking someone to show respect? That's like that weird dumb saying about kettles." Nora laughed.

**C.T.: "What?"**

**Sarge: "Dear Lord, we thank you for taking another Blue back to Heaven today. Or rather **_**not**_ **to Heaven. To whatever firey pit you send Blues to so they can suffer in eternity. You coulda taken Grif. But you didn't. **_**Again**_**. Not sure why, it woulda been easy! Those mine things are everywhere! But I guess you know what you're doing."**

"Man Sarge has very quickly gone back to hating Grif." Yang laughed.

"It was a short respite." Ren nodded.

"It was grand while it lasted." Pyrrha smiled.

"Sarge's hate for Grif aside." Ren said changing the subject, "We just got another great insight on their religion. Prayer begins with dear lord, they have no name for their version of paradise, just heaven. Just like how there's no special name for their version of hell. Just hell. And hell involves fire for them."

"Why do we care about their religion?" Weiss asked.

"We don't, he does." Nora reminded.

Ren chuckled, "Religions are just interesting."

**As Sarge is talking the camera pans back, and eventually we see Caboose fall back to the Surface from a very high height.**

**Caboose: "Aaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

**He slams into the ground.**

Pyrrha cringed, "Ow."

Jaune nodded, "Ow is right, that would have been me if you didn't save me."

Yang nodded, "Yeah, second day of knowing you and she already had you pinned."

Jaune coughed, "What?"

Pyrrha shot Yang a glare and quickly wiped it from her face before turning back. "I saw Jaune needed help with landing, it was the best I could do. Sorry Jaune."

"No problem, thanks again." Jaune smiled.

All the while Yang cackled to herself.

Ren leaned over, "I'm thinking of a bet."

A grin spread across Yang's face, "_I'm listening." _

**Caboose: "Wow. Now **_**that**_ **was a big explosion."**

"He just shook it off like a champ." Jaune chuckled.

"Much better than Grif anyway." Weiss added with a laugh.

**Grif: "Blue guy's back."**

**Caboose: "I went really high. Did anyone get a picture?"**

**Sarge: "And now you brought him back. And Grif's still here! I hate to criticize but you could've just had him land on Grif and squash him. That would've been easy! Just a note; you can take it or leave it. Like I said not really my place to criticize. Okay the end amen."**

"And ending with an Amen." Ren mumbled.

**C.T.: "What the fuck is wrong with you people?"**

"Sometimes I forget there are normal people in this show, it was great when Washington met them." Blake commented, "New and normal people meeting their weird craziness."

**Sarge: "Whoa. Now who are you?"**

**C.T.: "Who'm I? Who are you? I'm supposed to be here. You guys are accessing an area on lockdown."**

**Sarge: "Lockdown?"**

**C.T.: "This is a restricted dig site. What are you doing here?"**

"Since they went through the effort of guiding them out instead of leading them into a mine I think they're good guys." Jaune commented.

**Caboose: "Oh, uh we were just looking for a-"**

**Sarge: "We're just passing through on our way to meet up with the rest of our squad."**

Weiss frowned, "That was a quick lie."

"He doesn't know them, and this is where Tucker was, Tucker needed help. I think that guy and whoever he's with are bad guys." Blake explained. "They never did listen to his directions, he could have been leading them into mines."

Jaune frowned, "Hmm, you're right. Still, we'll see if he's good or bad."

**A jeep comes rolling along **

**C.T.: "Oh, great. Stay here. Don't move. Don't touch anything."**

"Whats there to touch? This place is worse than blood gulch." Weiss chuckled.

"They really know how to upgrade." Yang added.

**C.T. walks off **

**Grif: "Why didn't you ask about Tucker?"**

**Sarge: "We don't know anything about these guys. What id they're the one's causin' trouble for Tucker. We don't know if we can trust 'em yet."**

"Sarge is being smart for a rare moment." Weiss commented.

**Caboose: "Oh right. Because normally, you guys are the ones that cause trouble for Tucker."**

**Sarge: "Right. That's our job."**

**Cut to Red Base **

**Simmons: "Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy. Listen Lopez, I'm not racist. I just didn't know you were standing there when I said that."**

"Racist things said behind closed doors are still racist." Blake sighed, "Whatever, just a show. I do like how accurate they are with their jokes on racist people." Blake chuckled.

**Lopez: "Cómo eso le hace no racista."**

**Caption: How does that make you not racist?**

**Simmons: "I had a lot of mechanical friends while growing up. Seriously, I am not a racist."**

Blake chuckled again.

**Lopez: "Lo que."**

**Caption: Whatever.**

**Simmons: "In fact, I'm one eighth cyborg."**

Blake frowned, "Huh, no racist can use that as an excuse, if your grandad is a Faunus, you're a Faunus too."

Ren nodded, "Again Faunus genetics are interesting, genetics in general."

**Lopez: "Si?"**

**Caption: Really?**

**Simmons: "Yeah!"**

**Lopez: "En el lado de su madre?"**

**Caption: On your mother's side?**

**Simmons: "Yeah you know, from my accident when Sarge replaced all my organs."**

"One eighth cyborg, One eighth Simmons, six eighths Grif." Yang laughed.

**Lopez: "Oh de hecho."**

**Caption: Oh right.**

**Simmons: "See? I'm down with the one zero one, zero zero one ...scene."**

"I don't get it." Ruby frowned, _is that how robots think? Better ask Penny. Wait! She'll think I'm weird, *gasp* or racist!_

**Lopez: "Nadie llamalos en eso."**

**Caption: No one calls it that anymore.**

**Simmons: "Look, I'm just saying, I'm **_**sorry**_**, now can you help me with these explosives? Please?"**

**Lopez: "Hhughh... Si."**

**Caption: I guess...**

**Simmons: "Okay. Then, we're cool?"**

**Lopez: "Si. Bueno."**

**Caption: Yeah. We're cool.**

Pyrrha smiled, "Glad they worked it out."

Blake frowned, "I can almost feel something coming."

**Simmons: "Hohh, that's a relief. I was getting worried there for a minute. I know how you Mexicans like to hold a grudge."**

"There it is." Blake sighed.

"Do you just have a sixth sense for racism?" Yang asked.

Blake grumbled to herself.

"That's like a superpower." Nora laughed.

Blake laughed too, "Not really."

"Whats your superhero name?" Yang asked.

Blake frowned and put a finger on her chin, "I can't think of any."

"Cat Woman? Black cat?" Yang suggested.

"No."

**Lopez: "..."**

**Simmons: "... I'll just find another way to blow up the base."**

**Lopez: "Buena suerte con eso."**

**Caption: Good luck with that.**

"I would love to learn more about the different cultures of their..." Ren looked to Weiss, "Of their area but I don't think the show is a reliable source."

Weiss sighed, "We know nothing of where the show came from so I will...begrudgingly, very begrudgingly accept the theory that it's from another universe."

Ren smiled, "It's the best one we have, although the voices of people we are familiar with suggests otherwise."

"But can also prove it is- it's confusing." Jaune frowned.

"Just watch the show and ignore all that." Nora wisely suggested.

**Back to the Desert Frontier, where C.T. is returning with an Alien.**

"Is that-" Jaune started.

"Alien!" Nora shouted pointing.

**C.T.: "Okay, now. We want the three of you to go-"**

**Grif and Sarge: "Whoa!"**

**Caboose: "Uh oh."**

"It looks so much better than the last one." Yang commented.

Weiss nodded, "Because it's face is covered."

Blake sighed but nodded in agreement.

**C.T.: "What the- Oh, right. Sorry. I'm so used to working with aliens now I forget some people don't have any experience."**

Nora and Yang snorted in laughter.

**Sarge: "Oh we've got ex**_**perience**_ **with these things. Some of use more than others."**

"Tucker." They all chorused.

"I wonder if we'll get to see junior again." Pyrrha smiled, "He and the other aliens jumped out of Sheila before she crashed."

"I wonder if that alien is like the other one." Yang chuckled.

Ruby and Nora giggled.

**C.T.: "You guys fought aliens during the war?"**

**Grif: "...Yeah, something like that. Let's just say we got a little closer to them than we thought physically possible."**

"Parasitic childbirth." Ren shook his head grimacing.

"Please stop saying it, trying to think about it is gross." Weiss gagged.

Nora frowned, "Yeah, if guys don't have Wombs where did-"

"Nora." Ren warned.

"He he." Nora chuckled nervously.

**C.T.: "Well, don't worry about ol' Smith here. He's really friendly."**

**Grif: "Yeah, that doesn't really put us at ease."**

"Hopefully he's not too friendly." Yang quipped.

**Cut to the jail with the guard escorting Washington to a giant door.**

Blake sat up immediately, "Finally."

**Guard: "Alright Washington, the man in charge has agreed to see you. You have five minutes. Do anything aggressive, and I'll shoot you. Do anything weird, and I'll shoot you. Do anything I don't like-"**

**Washington: "And you'll shoot me. I got it. I think I've identified the pattern."**

Blake sighed with a smile on her face, "Finally, we get to see more of Washington, he's my favorite character we need to see more of him."

**Guard: "Talk back again, and I'll shoot you. I don't know why he's even seeing you."**

**Washington: "Because I know something he wants to know."**

**Guard: "Well good for you. You have five minutes."**

**Washington: "Guess I should say thank-you."**

**Guard: "I **_**guess**_ **you should get going. Your five minutes already started."**

"Wonder if Wash is getting flashbacks to when he did the same thing to South." Jaune commented.

"Except he was crueler, giving her only one minute." Ren added.

**The massive door in front of them opens **

**The scene cut to black.**

**Chairman: "My dear Agent Washington. I am so pleased to make your acquaintance, do come in. I feel that we have much to discuss."**

**The episode ends.**

"So it was the Chairman that put him in jail." Jaune commented.

"Hmm, guess it makes sense." Ruby shrugged, "Wasn't he chairman of the UNSC over something committee?"

Ren's eyes widened slightly and he nodded, "That's right I forgot about that, the Over-site sub committee."

Jaune hummed, "I wonder what he's trying to do."

"Escape." Blake grinned, "He's smart enough he's probably trying to con the chairman."

Ruby grinned, "Jail breaks are cool."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, I like smart jail breaks more than stupid action ones like in Spruce Willis movies."

Blake nodded, "Outsmarting yeah, I'm ready for the next one."

Jaune nodded and pressed play but nothing happened.

"_Hello! And Thank you for continuing to watch the show, this next scene is a deleted scene titled, 'The Imposer'" _Filss's voice rang out. "_After this scene the next episode will play."_

"Deleted scene? Cool!" Nora grinned.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, wow."

"**The Imposer" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**The scene opens up to show Simmons walking in the holo room towards two Grifs.**

"Hmm, I guess this deleted scene is set before they left." Blake commented.

**Grif1: "All I'm saying is, that sucks and I'm not doing it."**

**Grif 2: "Dude I totally agree and heres another thing that bugs me."**

"I thought the Holo Grifs were stupid." Nora commented raising an eyebrow.

**Grif1: "Oh yeah? What."**

**Grif2: "I hate other things."**

**Grif1: "oh man me too they're the worst."**

"This is two too many Grifs for my liking." Weiss commented.

**Simmons: "Grif what are you doing?"**

**Grif1: "I'm sick of you making lame Grifs."**

**Grif2: "So I made a more realistic one."**

**Grif1: "He thinks like me."**

**Grif2: "He acts like me."**

**Grif1: "He's perfect in every single way."**

"Absolutely not." Weiss chuckled.

**Grif2: "Well maybe not perfect."**

Weiss nodded.

**Grif1: "Adequate."**

Weiss shook her head.

**Grif2: "Yeah whatever I'll go with that."**

**Simmons: "How are you supposed to tell you apart."**

"The original should remember making the copy." Jaune commented.

**Grif1: "Huh I Don't know."**

**Grif2: "Yeah who cares."**

**Simmons: "Wait so can you tell yourselves apart?"**

**Grif1: "Dude telling me apart is not in my job description."**

**Simmons: "But you won't ever know who is the fake and who is the real one."**

**Grif1: "Eh whatever."**

**Grif2: "Yeah we're cool with that."**

**Scene cut to black.**

"That was interesting, wonder why they cut it." Blake frowned.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't...not funny"

"Yeah and it's not like they have time constraints, their episodes are short enough as it is." Weiss added.

Jaune shrugged, "I'm just glad we got to watch it, I hope we get to see more deleted scenes."

—**Professor's SS— Not Canon**

As the others talked about the episode, Ozpin sat quietly with his hands together, deep in thought.

_I remember when people prayed to me like Sarge did, asking things of me. Believing our lie. _Ozpin thought as he sighed. _All it took was showing them our magic, to them it was...well godlike but little did they know that before her interference all of them could have done the exact same._

Ozpin chuckled, _maybe not the exact same, gods I was a hero, I could fight, I was a fairy tale knight. Although my powers have dwindled over the years I wonder if I could still be seen as a god?_

_Probably not, people are more rational now, they don't need gods to explain why it rains. They need gods for comfort, or other reasons, for good or bad. _

Ozpin pursed his lips, _I wonder if their version of god is real, monotheistic unlike our real two deities. If their god is real it had no rival, could do whatever it wished. Even had a heaven and a hell. _

_If their god is real I hope no one makes her mistake. Hope they don't curse someone with reincarnation. Sure saying it's a curse is my lie but sometimes I think of it as a curse and not a mission._

_But I'm still Ozma, somewhere deep down, I want to finish my quest, save the world. Defeat her. _

Ozpin sighed again.

"Are you alright sir?" Doctor Oobleck asked. The others turned to look at Ozpin worry stricken across their face.

_I really hope none of them betray me, and I don't think they will. But Everyone makes mistakes._

"I'm fine, just deep in thought, I'm up for another episode." Ozpin chuckled.

* * *

**Fun fact: When I introduced someone close to me to RWBY they guessed Pyrrha was going to die because she was wearing red, they guessed this on episode 7 I think, whenever Pyrrha was aiming at Jaune flying through the air. From her red coloring and allusions to Achilles.**

**My pm's/Reviews are open to**

**-Suggestions for this FanFiction**

**-Side Story Suggestions**

**-Advice on writing**

**-Comments**

**-Pointing out any and all mistakes**

**-Questions, any and all**

**-Deleted scenes **

**-Fanart for the cover image which will earn you a shoutout in the summary "Cover art by: _"**

**-Deleted scenes you want them to see.**

**That being said I'm already doing the season 10 deleted scenes where Carolina goes to Errera, and North carried South, and the Georgia scene.**

**I don't draw parallels between the show and side story characters that well, so if you draw some good ones, my Pm's and Reviews are open as always, I'll consider your ideas, Thanks!**


	31. S7E10 Lay of the Land

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the wait, went over all previous chapters and fixed some things. **

**Heres a list: **_**OOC reactions. **__**Yang being a whore. **__**Punctuation' error,s Galore? **__**Speling erorrs galor. **__**Mistakes Grammar Galore. **__**Removed irrelevant Authors notes. **__**Added some extra filler dialogue. **__**Removed cringe. **__**Adding "The screen cuts to black" at the end of the transcripts. **__**Fixed continuity errors. **__**Fixed Blake being an SJW. **__**Crappy transcripts. **__**Preachy stuff. **__**Very very cringe scene with Blake that I'm happy no one remembers **__**Adding lines to separate Authors notes from the story **__**Centering the chapter titles**_

**And last but not least!**

**Thats have been changed to That's :) Edit: Mostly because I went over things AGAIN and saw a lot of thats.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 31- Lay of the Land**

"I hope we get more deleted scenes too." Nora chuckled, "I really want to see deleted scenes of Sarge."

"I just want more scenes of Washington." Blake sighed, "Hopefully a full episode of him breaking out of prison."

"That's just a theory." Jaune reminded.

Blake shrugged, "Yeah but what else is he going to do? He's obviously going to con the Chairman." She chuckled.

"**Lay of the Land" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Ruby and Jaune hummed along.

**Fade in to Simmons and Donut.**

**Simmons: "Donut, where've you been?"**

**Donut: "Just seeing if the guys at Blue Base had anything valuable to move out. You know, before you burn it to the ground? Caboose asked me to housesit"**

Pyrrha smiled, "Good, all of Caboose's project is out of the base."

**Simmons: "Did he have anything valuable?"**

**Donut: "Well I'm not gonna tell **_**you**_**. You'll just find it and burn it."**

**Simmons: "Yeah, that's true. But tell me anyway."**

"Great argument." Weiss chuckled.

**Donut: "Nah, there's not much over there. Just some spare parts from Caboose's 'build a new best friend' project. And it looks like he took that A.I. unit with him."**

**Simmons: "So dumb. Wait, what? A.I. unit?"**

**Donut: "Yeah, it was kinda cool! It was purple, and it liked to hear old stories about-"**

**Simmons: "What? He kept that?! He wasn't supposed to keep that. I thought he turned it in. That was part of the deal for getting our bases. We had to turn over all equipment."**

"Hmm the AI unit is stolen military property." Ren commented.

"I still don't understand why they got a deal but Agent Washington did not." Blake frowned.

**Donut: "You're talking to me about things that really don't make any sense. I've been kinda gone. I don't know if you noticed."**

"I noticed." Nora grumbled.

"And Tucker is still gone." Jaune sighed.

**Simmons: "I'm gonna tell Sarge, and have him get it back from that idiot."**

**Radio sounds **

**Simmons: "Sarge, come in, Sarge. Sarge, do you read?"**

**Radio sounds give way to impotent static.**

"No signal in the desert." Blake mumbled, "The signal in Vacuo is terrible according to Sun even with the CCT."

**Simmons: "Houh, dammit. Hey Lopez!"**

**Lopez: "Si."**

**Caption: Si.**

**Simmons: "Is the radio busted?"**

"I think Lopez is still angry with him." Ruby commented.

"I would be too." Weiss chuckled.

"I like to let things go, holding grudges is a waste of time." Nora shrugged.

"Depends on the grudge." Yang added.

**Lopez: "Cómo será que nadie..."**

**Caption: Busted Radio.**

**Lopez: "...quiere nunca hablar conmigo sobre todo lo demás?"**

**Caption: How come no one ever wants to talk to me about anything else?**

Weiss frowned, "Lopez is very unappreciated."

Pyrrha nodded, "I agree...and misunderstood...obviously."

Weiss chuckled, "Misunderstood in more ways than one."

**Simmons: "The radio, no work? Call Sarge-o. Yes er no?"**

"I thought they established when they first gave him his speech unit that he could understand them just fine." Jaune commented.

**Lopez: "Usted habla inglés que lo hago."**

**Caption: You speak english worse than I do.**

Weiss shook her head laughing, "I'm so glad Lopez is getting more of a spot light, he was kind of a background character the last few seasons."

Blake nodded, "I've also noticed how he's changing as a character, before he was happy to serve the reds, then O'Malley, but now he's annoyed with everything."

"Probably because he's serving the reds again." Yang pointed out with a laugh.

**Lopez: "Sí. Radio. Bueno. Asno. Encima al suelo."**

**Caption: Yes. Radio. Good. Butt. Up yours.**

Weiss continued to shake with held in giggles.

**Simmons: "Then, how come, I can't, get, Sarge."**

**Lopez: "Su radio se revienta. Piensa, Einsteino."**

**Caption: Maybe their radio is busted, Einstein.**

"What's an Einstein?" Nora asked.

Ren frowned, "Maybe it's just an-"

"A synonym to brainiac from the context." Blake cut in, "Sounds like an insult."

"How'd you guess that?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged, "I read a lot, there are a lot of words I don't know at first, context clues help."

**Simmons: "Can, you, fix, it?"**

"Can he fix their radio? Yeah. Sure." Weiss's voice was dripping with Sarcasm.

**Lopez: "Puedo fijar su radio, de aquí?"**

**Caption: Can I fix their radio, from here?**

**Lopez: "Sí. Porque soy mágico."**

**Caption: Sure. Because I am magic.**

Weiss bent over laughing, "I love this."

"I mean he runs on invisible magic." Nora quipped.

"Motor oil, he drinks it." Ren mumbled.

**Lopez: "Soy robostesa mágica."**

**Caption: I am a magic robot.**

Weiss continued to laugh, "He's so...I don't know-"

"Sassy?" Jaune suggested.

Weiss nodded, "Yeah, sassy but not in an annoying way, sassy and sarcastic."

**Simmons: "How come, in all these years of working with us, you haven't managed to learn one single word of English?"**

"What? Can't Lopez say the same thing back to him?" Ruby asked.

"They aren't very logical in their thinking." Ren chuckled.

"I vaguely remember Tucker fixing Church's voice when he inhabited Lopez." Pyrrha commented.

"Hmm, wonder why Lopez won't fix it himself." Jaune frowned.

**Lopez: "No sé."**

**Caption: I don't know.**

**Lopez: "Para evitar conversación tenga gusto de esto."**

**Caption: Probably trying to avoid conversations like this.**

Weiss laughed, "That's probably it, however I would just turn my ears off like Church."

**Cut to Sandtrap with Sarge, Caboose, and Grif on one side and C.T. With Smith on the other, an alien is also in the background on a super rock roof.**

**C.T.: "Now I'm sure you've heard about the treaties between aliens and people. We're here to investigate an energy reading. Rules are now, if they find one of these things, all investigation teams have to have at least one person, and one alien. No exceptions."**

Ren frowned, "Hmm, so that means this is an official operation. The war must be over for Aliens and Humans to be cooperating."

Jaune nodded, "I agree, I think these are good guys." Jaune smiled.

Blake shook her head, "No, they're definitely bad. If this is official then they're probably UNSC and who runs the UNSC?"

"We have no idea?" Jaune frowned.

Blake sighed, "The Chairman."

"He is only chairman of a specific branch of the UNSC, which we still don't exactly know what the UNSC is." Weiss pointed out.

Blake waved her hand, "Well whatever he is he's high ranking, so these guys can be under him. He's the same person who had Washington locked up. And don't forget that Tucker had problems here."

"Donut was vague about that, he said something, I don't think that something was this group." Jaune counter pointed, "Last season when Tucker was on call with Grif there was an explosion. I bet thats the strange energy reading."

"We're going too far into speculation." Blake held up a hand, "We'll find out soon whether this group can be trusted or not."

"You two can bet on it." Yang grinned.

Blake frowned, "What? So we can become gambling addicts like you and Ren?"

"It's not an addiction, it is merely a friendly game." Ren explained.

"That involves Lien." Jaune pointed out.

"What's fun about gambling with no stakes?" Yang asked.

Blake simply shook her head, "Were you two going to bet on which one of us was right?"

"...Possibly." Ren admitted.

Blake pinched the bridge of her knows and let out a huff that turned into a groan, "I hope you two keep the gambling between yourselves."

"Can do." Yang grinned.

**Sarge: "What kind of energy reading?"**

Jaune shot a glance at Blake who shook her head.

**C.T.: "I can't tell you that. In fact, I need you to leave **_**this**_ **area ASAP. The alien diplomats will get mighty suspicious if they find another human squad showed up. We don't want to cause an intergalactic incident."**

"Those Alien diplomats can't be very diplomatic if all they can say is blargh with the occasional honk." Yang laughed.

Ruby and Nora fell into a fit of giggles along with Yang.

"Intergalactic." Ren sighed, "I hope one day technology improves so we can go into space, maybe even land on the moon."

Weiss smiled, "I wonder if there's dust up there? Moon dust. I like the sound of it."

"Already thinking of the profits." Yang quipped.

Weiss frowned, "I'm thinking of the dust, I could care less about the profits."

**Caboose: "Ah, we're used to doing that."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Sarge: "Hu hhuh, wuh, what my friend means is that we're uh, used to following protocol."**

Ruby laughed, "He saved it pretty good."

**C.T.: "Good! Then you guys just head on your way, and we don't need to report this to anybody."**

Blake grinned, "Wow Jaune, soldiers not reporting something? Pretty shady."

Jaune frowned, "Weiss? Back me up here."

Weiss sighed, "Sometimes it's easier for soldiers to not report the unimportant things, if patrols reported every single Grimm encounter it would be a waste of time."

A smug look quickly appeared across Jaune's face.

"They can still be bad." Blake pointed out.

**Grif: "Dude, we're not going anywhere. Our jeep is wrecked."**

**As if on cue, the jeep blows up a little more in the background **

"Right on cue." Ruby chuckled.

**C.T.: "Damn! Okay. We'll help you repair your jeep, and then, you're gone. Couple of rules while you're here: This is a restricted dig site. Everything here is property of the military. **_**Do not go looking for any artifacts.**_ **And do not go anywhere without telling **_**me**_**. Got it?"**

"Artifacts." Nora's eyes widened, "We still need to check out the temple thingy we fought on."

Ruby nodded, "Toon mission!"

Weiss nodded, "I know I know, after the show."

**Grif: "Yes Mom, we got it."**

**C.T.: "Okay. Quick quiz then: What're you gonna do if you find an artifact?"**

**Caboose: "Not take it."**

**C.T.: "No. That was a trick question. You're not going to **_**find**_ **an artifact, because you're not going to be **_**looking**_ **for an artifact."**

"Clever." Weiss commented.

**Caboose: "Maybe I knew it was a trick question, so I gave you a trick answer."**

**C.T.: "There are no trick answers, there are only wrong answers. Are we clear?"**

**Grif: "Yes."**

"So that's a wrong answer?" Ruby asked.

Nora nodded, "No trick answers only wrong ones."

"He didn't mean it quite that literally." Weiss pointed out.

**C.T.: "ARE WE CLEAR?"**

**Everyone: "Yes!"**

**C.T.: "Okay. Then head down there. On the left you'll find some wrecked jeeps you can scavenge for parts. There's also water down there on the left too. Keep yourselves hydrated. You want some chow? It's with the water on the left."**

**Sarge: "Thanks. And we'll be leaving as soon as we can."**

**C.T.: "Yes, you will."**

"He really wants them to get out." Ruby commented.

"It's suspicious." Blake commented.

"It's _normal."_ Jaune emphasized.

**Our crew of rag-tag heroes walks off as "Nightmare(again)" by Trocadero plays.**

**Grif: "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Sarge?"**

**Sarge: "Yeah. Something just doesn't seem right."**

Blake grinned, "They're bad I'm calling it, look there's even music to back it up."

"Ominous overtones always mean bad." Jaune sighed.

**Caboose: "I know. Everything is on the left."**

Pyrrha laughed, "He could be right, everything is on the left because on the right they could be hiding something."

Blake chuckled, "They could be."

**Grif: "Shut up Caboose."**

**Back to Smith and C.T**

**Smith: "Rrguu?"**

**C.T.: "No. I don't think they know anything. You get back to the temple. Keep working on getting it open. I'll take care of these idiots."**

**The camera pans back to reveal the actual military team, slain behind a rock.**

**The screen cut to black.**

"Ha! I knew it." Blake grinned.

Jaune sighed, "Yeah, I know."

The two glanced expectantly at Yang and Ren.

"What?" Yang asked with a raised brow.

"We thought you made a bet?" Blake frowned.

Yang shook her head, "We couldn't."

"We both agreed you were right Blake." Ren explained.

Blake grinned, "I knew they were bad from the start."

Jaune sighed, "I thought with you as an experienced reader you would lean towards no character being bad or good."

"Not every character is morally grey." Blake explained. "Anyway who do you think the dead people were?"

"The soldiers Tucker was originally with." Pyrrha answered with a sigh.

Nora nodded, "They were wearing red and blue, the aliens were purple though."

"Look on the bright side." Ruby smiled, "Tucker wasn't in the pile."

Jaune grinned, "Yeah, good thing too. Tucker is my favorite character."

"Mine is Lopez obviously." Weiss explained.

"And mine is Washington, so I would love to see if he's in the next episode." Blake huffed raising her eyebrows.

"I get the hint." Jaune chuckled.

* * *

**Rereading my chapters and editing them has reminded me about something I hate with reaction fics. Authors always insert themselves as the person showing them the show, so I would like to remind everyone that the person(s) they have received the show from is a Red vs Blue character.**


	32. S7E11 Dumb Cop, Bad Cop

**Author's Note:**

**Recently I went through Wiki and went major nerd on RWBY lore. It was interesting, a lot was from the "After the Fall" book which I don't wanna buy. Most of what I learned was clarification on things like locations, dust, history, etc.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 32- Dumb Cop, Bad Cop**

"**Dumb Cop, Bad Cop" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Instead of humming team RWBY let out a chorus of groans.

"Oh those two VPD officers were idiots." Weiss shook her head.

"I don't think we get paid enough." Ruby mocked. "Those two shouldn't be paid at all."

Blake snorted, "Sun threw a banana in the Dumb ones face."

"What? If any of them was dumb it would have been the other one, Banana face was bad cop. Scrawny was dumb cop." Yang explained.

Ruby cackled, "He was so mad when the Banana hit him."

"Who are you talking about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Two VPD officers." Weiss explained, "We encountered them while they were investigating a Dust Robbery, I think they are technically VPD investigators but they weren't doing much investigation."

Pyrrha nodded, "I see, when was this?"

"Right before Weiss and Blake had their verbal slap fight of who's more of a victim." Yang laughed.

The two in question glared at Yang.

"Oh first semester." Nora nodded.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "It was about more, so much more. But fine we're over it."

Yang began to chuckle, "You even screamed that you were a victim."

"I said we're OVER IT!" Weiss yelled as her face turned red with rage. "I do not want to go into the argument again but damnit Yang you know it was over more than that."

Yang suddenly became serious, "Sorry, I was just trying to joke about it."

Weiss sagged and let out a sigh, "I know, it's fine."

Blake let out a small chuckle, "I'm a victim."

Weiss shot Blake a glare, "I'm going to push you around."

Blake glanced at the door, "Oh quick, I have to go."

The two began to laugh.

"How come you two can joke about it and not me?" Yang asked.

"Because we were the ones who argued." Blake laughed.

"For hours." Ruby groaned, "I don't even want to remember that, I got a headache."

"The argument was very loud." Ren nodded, "Even in our dorm."

Weiss and Blake sagged a little, "Sorry." They mumbled.

"I'm happy you two can laugh about it now." Pyrrha smiled.

"Me too." Blake chuckled as Weiss nodded.

**Fade in to the back of a turret-less Warthog and Grif at a radio station.**

**Grif: "Simmons, come on Simmons are you there or what?"**

"I bet they have a jammer." Blake commented.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, since now they're definitely bad guys we know they don't want anyone interfering with them."

"So why would they let them get in the dig site?" Nora asked before gasping, "To kill them?"

Jaune shook his head, "No, probably so they wouldn't raise suspicion, if they killed everyone who came near them then they would have to answer for that."

"Wouldn't the mine field kill anyone who came near them?" Nora asked.

Jaune frowned, "That is a hole in my theory."

**Grif meets the same impotent static that Simmons got.**

**Grif: "Okay, I give up. Something's wrong with the radio now too. I'll go check **_**their**_ **jeep."**

**Sarge: "What the hell is wrong with this jeep anyway? Doesn't have a turret."**

Ruby nodded in agreement.

**Caboose: "Maybe it's just a car?"**

**Sarge: "What does that mean?"**

**Caboose: "You know, like a car. A regular car."**

"That's still not a regular car, looks like it's a regular Warthog but it just needs a turret attachment." Ruby commented, "Ohh! Interchangeable turrets...I have another idea for Coco's turret."

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked.

Yang dug her nails into her face dragging her eyelids down. "Why!"

Ruby ignored Yang, "Well, what if I could make the EMP canon?"

Yang groaned and shook her head.

"How?" Pyrrha asked.

"Electricity dust!" Ruby grinned.

"...That's it? Wow Ruby you didn't ramble." Yang grinned.

"I can if you want?" Ruby asked giddily.

"Please no." Yang chuckled.

**Sarge: "What kind of car doesn't have a massive cannon on it?"**

"Boring ones." Nora commented.

"Bumblebee has guns now." Yang grinned.

**Caboose: "Oh all kinds of cars. Most kinds of cars."**

**Sarge: "That's ridiculous. That'd be like saying there's some kind of thing you can wear on your head that's not armor plated, and doesn't offer a five-time optical zoom."**

"You know Blake if your stupid bow could do that I would be fine with you wearing it." Ruby commented.

"My bow isn't stupid." Blake hissed. "You know why I wear it."

Nora groaned, "Ugh if anyone treats you differently because you're a Faunus we'll just fight them or ignore them."

"It's just easier." Blake growled showing it was the end of the discussion.

**Caboose: "I think you've been in the military a really long time."**

**Sarge: "Yep. It's been a good run."**

"Hmm, I wonder if that's a slight reference to former military members having a hard time adjusting to regular life." Weiss commented.

"I've never heard of that." Ruby commented.

Weiss nodded, "It mainly happened during the Great War and Faunus War, soldiers on both sides came back with PTSD."

**Grif: "Dammit, no radio here either? Someone's yanked it out. Why would they deliberately pull the radio out of their own jeep?"**

"...Omega?" Ruby asked.

Jaune shook his head, "I don't know, it wouldn't make any sense unless he somehow survived the E.M.P. But that is a pretty strong hint of it being him."

Blake nodded, "I hope he becomes a more serious enemy if it is him. I didn't like him very much as an antagonist."

"Wait if Omega survived?" Ruby grinned. "Maybe the others did too."

"I hope so." Ren nodded, thinking of Delta.

**Caboose: "Let me take a look at it Grif."**

**Grif: "Why? You wanna confirm that there's no radio?"**

**Caboose: "Maybe I can fix it."**

**Grif: "How're you gonna fix something that isn't even ther- you know what, no fuck it, go for it. Whatever."**

"I think Caboose will somehow do his thing and fix it." Pyrrha chuckled.

**Grif goes over to Sarge **

**Grif: "Sarge, this place gives me the creeps. Something's really wrong here. I mean why would they deliberately pull the radio out of their own jeep? And why can't I get a signal on long-range?"**

**Sarge: "Something does seem out of place. But maybe we're overreacting. Maybe they're just using the parts from these radios to fix the others."**

"He does that with Jeeps." Ruby commented.

Yang nodded, "Yeah, I remember talking about doing the same with Bumblebee."

**Grif: "And we just happened to only find all the ones that are broken? That seems unlikely."**

**Sarge: "Hmm, maybe they have one enormous radio somewhere that requires a ton of parts? Like one the size of a house."**

"Sounds like a miniature CCT." Jaune commented.

**Grif: "Once again, unlikely. Wait a second- what about that thing, the big freighter? It looks like a mobile base. Maybe **_**it**_ **has a radio?"**

"I doubt they'll let them use a radio." Blake commented.

**Caboose: "(whispering) Sheila, is that you? Are you there? Uh, Delta? Tex."**

Pyrrha frowned, "So he's not trying to fix it. He lied."

**Sarge: "Hey, what're you up to over there?"**

**Caboose: "Nothing!"**

**The A.I. unit falls to the sand.**

**Caboose: "I'm up to nothing."**

**Sarge: "What is that, what're you doing?"**

"That's the million Lien question." Yang chuckled.

**Quickly cuts to show C.T. running down to meet them before cutting back to Grif.**

**Grif: "Uh oh, here comes-"**

**Sarge: "Caboose, stop messing with their jeep."**

"I thought he gave them permission to scavenge for parts." Pyrrha said raising her brow.

"I think he did, whoever he is. We still don't know his name." Ren pointed out.

**Caboose: "I'm not doing anything, just ignore me."**

**Sarge: "If you're not doing anything, then what would we be ignoring?"**

**Caboose: "Ignore what I'm not doing."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Cut to Lopez and Simmons.**

**Lopez: "OK Simmons. Se hacen sus motocicletas."**

**Caption: OK Simmons. Your motorcycles are done.**

"Those are ATV's or four-wheelers. Whatever you wanna call them." Yang explained.

**Simmons: "Wow Lopez, that's great. You made motorcycles? Thanks!"**

**Lopez: "Ahora usted puede alcanzar a Sarge,"**

**Caption: Now you can catch up to Sarge,**

**Lopez: "Le dice sobre ese unidad del AI."**

**Caption: Tell him about that AI unit.**

"He's gonna arrive to find them in a mess." Jaune chuckled.

Blake nodded, "I'm predicting that too."

**Simmons: "Now I can catch up to Sarge, and tell him all about that A.I. unit he has."**

**Lopez: "Usted está imitando?"**

**Caption: Are you mocking me?**

"No he's just stupid." Blake chuckled.

**Simmons: "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can. Come on Donut! Hey, Lopez? Did you see where Donut went?"**

**Lopez: "No."**

**Caption: No.**

**Simmons: "I'll bet he's over at Blue Base again. I'll go get him. Man, why do I have to do everything around here?"**

"What? He just made two ATV's." Weiss pointed out. "Really under appreciated."

**Lopez: "Usted?"**

**Caption: You?**

**Lopez: "Acabo de construir dos motocicletas."**

**Caption: I'm the one who just built two motorcycles.**

Weiss nodded.

**Simmons: "Yeah, I know Lopez. I guess I'm just naturally responsible, and people take advantage of that. It's a curse, really. I'll go grab Donut, bring him back for his motorcycle."**

**Lopez: "No. Ninguna motocicleta para él. No Donut."**

**Caption: No. That's not for Donut.**

**Simmons: "No that's not for Donut? Then why'd you build a second one?"**

Weiss laughed, "For him, he probably wants it for himself."

**Lopez: "Eso es un repuesto."**

**Caption: That's a spare.**

**Lopez: "Sé mejor construiros siempre dos vehículos."**

**Caption: If there's anything I've learned about working with you idiots, it's always build two vehicles.**

Weiss hummed, "That's also smart."

**Simmons: "Uh huh? I don't even understand- okay, whatever Lopez. See you soon!"**

**Simmons drives down the ramp and immediately crashes.**

"That is why I will never let you drive Bumblebee. Ever." Yang looked down on Ruby.

"I wouldn't break it that fast." Ruby muttered.

"Her. Not it."

**Simmons: "Hey uh, I'm just gonna take this other motorcycle?"**

**Lopez: "Las llaves están en la ignición."**

**Caption: The keys are in the ignition.**

Weiss chuckled.

**Cut to Sarge and Grif **

**Sarge: "Okay, let's see what we can find out. You guys follow my lead."**

Everyone leaned forward.

**C.T.: "Hey, what's going on down here?"**

**Caboose: "I said nothing."**

**Sarge: "Eh ah, uhm, we're just down here scavenging for parts like you said."**

"I knew he said that." Pyrrha nodded.

**C.T.: "Okay. Well hurry it up."**

**Grif: "You realize we're not gonna fix this in like the next ten minutes, right?"**

"Fixing my baby takes time." Yang commented.

**C.T.: "Yeah, just the sooner the better."**

**Sarge: "Why, what's going on around here?"**

**C.T.: "I can't tell you that."**

**Sarge: "Can't tell us, or you don't **_**want**_ **to tell us?"**

"He doesn't want to." Weiss sighed, "He's obviously criminal."

"I still haven't ruled out the Chairman sending him." Blake added.

**C.T.: "I can't tell you, which is convenient because I don't want to tell you."**

**Grif: "Why don't you wanna tell us?"**

**C.T.: "Because it's secret!"**

**Sarge: "Regular secret? Or **_**top secret?"**_

**C.T.: "**_**Top secret."**_

"I stand by my guess." Blake grinned.

"Ren, Criminal or Government goons?" Yang asked.

"Government goons, the same or counter?" Ren asked.

"Counter, what's the bet?" Yang asked pulling out her wallet to check it's contents.

"Fifty Lien?" Ren asked checking his own wallet.

Yang nodded, "Fifty."

The two shook hands.

**Sarge: "Dammit, the worst kind!"**

**Grif: "Well why is it so secretive?"**

**C.T.: "I can't tell you that, because that information is classified."**

**Sarge: "Classified as what?"**

**C.T.: "Classified as something I can't tell you, **_**now stop fishing for information!"**_

"It's better to just eavesdrop." Blake shrugged, "People think they talk so quietly but they really don't."

**Grif: "... What information do you think we're fishing for?"**

**C.T.: "Okay, that wasn't even a good attempt."**

**Grif: "Yeah, I gotta agree with that."**

"I always see that Grif can go either way, he never actually cares about the outcome of things unless it helps his laziness." Jaune pointed out.

**C.T.: "Look, I'm sure you're curious. We're curious about you as well. All you need to know is what you can plainly see. We're trying to uncover that structure to, recover something. That's already more than you need to know!"**

Blake frowned, "I'm surprised he budged even a little."

**Grif: "Do you have a name?"**

**C.T.: "You can call me C.T."**

"Likely a cover name." Blake added.

**Sarge: "Got a rank there C.T.?"**

**C.T.: "Not one **_**you**_ **would recognize. Now let's- hey, where's your other guy?"**

Pyrrha sighed, "Caboose."

**Sarge: "Uh, what guy?"**

**C.T.: "The other guy."**

**Sarge: "He's right there."**

**C.T.: "The **_**other**_ **other guy."**

**Grif: "He's right, there?"**

Yang began to chuckle.

**C.T.: "THAT'S IT! You're either here to investigate us, or you're complete idiots. Either way, I've had it."**

Yang chuckled, "One of those is right."

**Grif: "Investigate?"**

**C.T.: "Hhh, tell me where the blue guy went, or I'll shoot the orange one."**

**Sarge: "..."**

Nora burst into a fit of giggles.

**C.T.: "Well?"**

**Grif: "Dude, I can save you some time. You just picked the wrong guy to threaten. It'll make more sense when you get to know us."**

"Nora, Sarge is your favorite character right?" Weiss asked.

Nora nodded with a salute.

"So do you not like Grif?" Weiss asked.

"I think he's funny, and Sarge hating him is even funnier." Nora explained.

**Alarms go off, people start running around toward the Behemoth.**

Pyrrha sighed again, "Caboose." She laughed.

**C.T.: "That's him, isn't it?"**

**Grif: "Probably."**

**C.T.: "Move! Up the hill."**

**The screen cut to black.**

"I can't wait to win." Yang grinned.

"There have been numerous clues showing they're military." Ren pointed out.

"Ex military counts as criminal." Yang rose a finger.

Ren nodded, "I doubt they're ex military."

"Who cares about your bet, I wanna see what Caboose did." Ruby grinned.

Pyrrha laughed, "I do too."

* * *

**Writing Advice: Whatever story you're writing, write it for yourself. Write the story you want, don't write something just because you think fans will like it unless you also like it. The only time you should think about your future readers is when you make your story well written. Readable. I agree wholeheartedly with what Vic said at the end of season 14.**


	33. S7E12 Well Hello

**Author's Note:**

**Which character do I write the best And why?**

**Which character do I write the worst And why?**

**How can I improve?**

**It all helps my writing :)**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 33- Well Hello**

"Let's not wait then." Jaune aimed his scroll at the TV like a remote as he hit play.

"**Well Hello" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Fade in to a waterfall then Donut apparently running around randomly inside Blue Base.**

"The roof is a window, cool." Yang commented.

"I keep looking at these scenes and wondering what it would be like to actually play on the maps." Jaune commented.

Ruby nodded with clenched fists next to her cheeks in excitement, "I know, the Grav lift thing would be cool to have, it launches them right in the middle of battle."

Jaune chuckled, "And the Hill in between the two bases stops people from hanging back and sniping at each other from the Bases, it's cool."

"I actually don't like that." Yang groaned, "I like hanging back and sniping, it's funny to see their teammate freakout next to them."

"You like hanging back?" Jaune asked.

Yang nodded, "And Ruby likes charging in." Yang jammed a thumb in her direction.

Ruby nodded, "I used to die a lot until I got better."

Yang nodded, "Same here, I used to make the mistake of standing still while trying to snipe."

Jaune frowned, "Huh, so you two do the opposite of what you would normally do in a real fight."

"I don't know, Ruby charged right into that Deathstalker." Weiss chuckled.

Ruby blushed and growled but was too embarrassed to defend herself.

Yang nodded in an answer to Jaune's question, "I mean yeah, why not? What do you do in games like that."

Jaune shrugged, "Just whatever I'm feeling like or whatever our team needs."

"Team player." Pyrrha smiled.

Jaune nodded, "Anyway..." Jaune hit play.

**Donut: "Doo dadoo, doo dadoo. Hm hm hm, hm hm hm. Ya ta doo doo doo. Ba ba ba, la da da."**

"I wonder if he sings in the shower too." Nora giggled glancing at Jaune.

Jaune simply sagged while shaking his head with a slight reddish tinge on his cheeks.

**Donut: "Man, Caboose sure can make a mess for just one person. Although, I guess he was trying to make another person. Which technically would make this a mess for two people."**

"You can't fault his math." Ren chuckled.

**Donut: "I think Caboose would be a great Dad."**

Pyrrha nodded, "I believe he would."

"I don't, but he can't be any worse than Tucker." Weiss chuckled.

"I don't think Blue team needs anymore _parasitic_ babies." Ren deadpanned.

"Would Red team do any better?" Weiss asked.

Ren pursed his lips, "That is a good point."

**Donut: "I wonder if I should have a kid. I never really thought I wanted one, but as I get older, I start to think maybe something is missing."**

"Donut sounds young, I don't think he's that old." Nora commented.

"And even if he was men can have kids when their old." Ren added.

**The Meta creeps around in the shadows behind Donut, where Donut can't see him but as the audience we see his white armor.**

"That's not Simmons or Lopez." Jaune frowned.

Ruby bit the inside of her lip, "They have white armor and look at how he's walking, like he's holding a heavy weapon."

"You don't think It's the Meta do you?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shrugged, "Unpause it."

**As Donut talks the Meta continues walking behind him.**

**Donut: "Aw, I hope I didn't wait too long. I've been so focused on my career and having a good time, maybe it's too late for me. Oh great, now I sound like my Mother."**

"Hmm, do any of you want kids?" Yang asked with a somewhat unfamiliar genuine tone.

"Kids plural? No, no hoho no!" Jaune laughed, "I want only one, boy or girl doesn't matter. But I do not want to deal with what my mom did." Jaune shivered.

"I haven't really thought about it." Blake shrugged, "If I meet the right person a long time from now and only if I'm ready. Their sex doesn't matter."

"I can't imagine you being very motherly." Weiss frowned.

Blake gave Weiss a quizzical look, "And you are?"

Weiss looked down, "No probably not. Although I guess I'm the same as you, but I'd like twins, sister specifically."

Yang nodded and looked over to Ruby.

"Oh uhh guess it's my turn?" Ruby chuckled nervously. "Well I don't know, I mean I think it'd be cool to have kids but then I can't be a huntress."

"Mom was a- oh. I- I get it." Yang frowned.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, so only if I give up being a huntress. And I want at least one girl."

"What about you Yang?" Jaune asked.

"I don't think I'll ever want kids, Like Ruby I can't do what I love if I have kids to watch. I want to go on an adventure and see the world. If I ever want to settle down then maybe but I can't see myself settling down." Yang explained.

"Are you worried at all about what Donut's mom was?" Pyrrha asked as politely as possible.

"Well if I get too old then I'll just adopt." Yang explained. "The Grimm make a lot of orphans."

Ruby shook her head, "Yeah I don't think I'll ever want kids. I would rather help others than have kids of my own. It's...it feels selfish of me."

"It's not selfish." Pyrrha shook her head.

Ren nodded, "It can never be selfish. But if you see it that way then you could adopt like Yang."

Ruby smiled, "Yeah, good point Ren, would you ever have kids?"

Ren nodded, "Eventually, I want to live outside the kingdoms with an adopted child, whether they be a girl or boy doesn't matter to me." Ren smiled.

"Same here, there are too many orphans." Nora nodded, "I wish I could get them all. I could be the true super mom."

Ruby and Yang chuckled.

"Well Pyrrha, you're up." Yang gestured for her to go.

Pyrrha blushed, "I would like to be a mom. Boy or girl or both. I want twins, I don't want to subject any of my children to a spotlight. I want my own children though, I could raise another not my own but...in the end I'm not their parent. I couldn't take their role without feeling guilty. I'd certainly raise them but I could never be their mother, do you kow what I mean?"

Nora nodded, "Yeah, I get that Pyr. You could be like their cool aunt!"

Pyrrha laughed, "I can see that."

Yang let out a gleeful breath, "Cool, this was great. Ruby I'm happy to know you'd adopt. I could only stand raising one of you."

Ruby laughed, "Yeah, if you had kids there would be a chance of them taking after Dad or Qrow."

Yang's face whitened, "Or both."

The two burst out laughing.

"Well whatever the case I don't think I'll adopt either, I want to explore like I said but if I had a kid I would have to settle. And I could never leave them like...her, but I would feel trapped." Yang explained.

"I just hope I only have one." Jaune sighed, "Whenever it happens. Just one."

"With your family history, not likely." Ren chuckled.

Jaune shook his head, "Ok, back to Possibly the Meta.

**Donut turns around and sees the Meta who's now right behind him.**

**Donut: "Oh hi there, you scared me. I didn't know anyone was over here at Blue Base. ... Strong silent type, huh? That's cool. Don't mind me, I'm just keeping the place a little tidy."**

"That's definitely the Meta." Jaune commented.

"How is he a- no it can't be he died." Nora frowned.

"We just see the back of their head." Blake sighed.

"And if it was the Meta Donut would have been freaking out." Ruby pointed out.

"Donut has never seen the Meta." Yang counter pointed.

Ruby held up a finger but curled it up, "Oh. That's bad."

**Camera cuts to show Tex's empty shell of a body.**

"Real tidy." Weiss quipped.

**Donut: "Yeah, a clean base is a deadly base. That's what Sarge always says. Sarge is our Commander. You'll get a Sarge over here I'm sure, but he won't be like our Sarge. He'll be blue!"**

**The camera pans around as Donut's talking, revealing more of the Meta.**

"So they captured and arrested Washington, but let the Meta escape." Blake groaned.

Nora grinned. "Can we ignore the Meta and talk about a clean base being a deadly base! We need to get this room spic and sp-"

"No we cannot ignore the Meta! He's alive and has no A.I. he is going to kill everything." Jaune pointed out.

"Well without the A.I. he can't run his equipment can he?" Pyrrha asked.

Ren nodded, "You're right, so he's weak."

"Weak compared to what he was before. Still strong compared to them." Blake commented.

**The meta growls as menacing music plays.**

"There must be a reason he's not attacking." Weiss muttered.

"He could want information." Jaune suggested.

"But what information? He could be either trying to find Washington or find the Epsilon Unit." Blake pointed out.

**Donut: "Man, the rest of the guys'll be so happy to have someone to fight. They're gonna be so relieved to see you! What did you say your name was?"**

**The Meta makes more menacing Meta noises.**

"Donut is completely clueless." Weiss shook her head.

**Donut: "Hmm, Foreign, huh? Love the accent. Really works for you."**

"Him being mute actually does work for him." Blake hummed nodding, "Sometimes it's done wrong."

**The Meta switches from his Brute Shot to a pistol **

**Donut: "I should probably move this."**

**Donut ducks as the Meta fires and misses.**

"He's about as good as Church with a pistol." Ruby sighed.

"Good, I don't want Donut to die." Nora commented.

**Donut: "Aw, don't worry buddy I already checked their weapons. All good, but thanks for helpin'."**

Weiss and Blake facepalmed.

**The Meta dry-fires a couple times, then switches back to the Brute shot, Donut kneels down to move Tex's body.**

**Donut: "Wooh, this thing's heavy. Maybe if I grab the leg-"**

**Donut moves out of the way as the Meta charges him swinging, making the Meta hit the body rather than himself.**

"Donut is just plain lucky." Yang commented.

"Yeah." Blake shook her head, "It's really taking away from the Meta reveal."

"How?" Ruby asked.

"It's making the Meta look useless." Blake pointed out.

"Maybe that's the point, to show that he's less dangerous without his A.I." Ren suggested.

"Or just to be funny." Jaune added.

Blake just shook her head.

**Donut: "We-hell, that was helpful. Thanks! Where'd you get that kickass broom?"**

"That is not a broom." Nora growled, "His grenade launcher is so cool, but the blade wouldn't work for my baby. I still want a hammer."

Ruby sagged, "Aww, I was thinking about doing that."

**The Meta approaches and aimes at Donut's face, making more Meta noises, and we hear an engine in the background **

**Donut: "Uh, do you hear that?"**

"It's a motor." Yang commented.

**Simmons: "Hey Donut, are you in there? Lopez built you a motorcycle. He broke it."**

"Lies." Weiss sighed.

Yang nodded, "Yeah it's an ATV not a Motorcycle."

"I meant Lopez breaking it and not Simmons." Weiss explained.

**Donut: "Hey! Yeah, Simmons, I'm inside the Blue Base. Guess what, Blue Team got a new soldier!"**

Yang began to cackle and soon the others joined in with light laughter in anticipation.

**Simmons: "What? They sent another team member? Why would they do that, that doesn't make any sense."**

**Simmons approaches the top of the ramp, sees the Meta, and recoils **

**Simmons: "OH FUCK! Welcome to the neighbourhood, see you later!"**

The Toon burst out laughing.

"He's abandoning Donut to buy himself more time to run." Nora grumbled.

**Back to Dune where Grif and Sarge are being guided uphill by C.T.**

**C.T.: "Come on, move!"**

"C.T. Sounds more annoyed than anything." Weiss commented.

**Grif: "Alright already, we're moving. Don't boss me."**

**They get to the top of the hill to find Caboose surrounded by people with guns pointed at him, and the A.I. unit on the ground **

"Hey look, one of the Alien's has the healing thing Doc had." Ruby pointed.

"I'm surprised you remembered that, considering it's not a weapon." Weiss commented.

"Some games have healing weapons, you shoot at your teammates and they get their health back." Ruby explained.

Yang nodded, "A support class, a healer." She added.

**C.T.: "Hey, what's going on up here?"**

**Alien: "Rour? Rour."**

Nora frowned, "Where are the blarghs."

**C.T.: "Sabotaging the digger, huh? I knew it. Who sent you here? What do they know about us?"**

"Aww that's a digger? Boring." Yang sagged.

"If it's a digger then you can get through mountains." Jaune explained.

"I'd rather go over them, to see what's at the top." Yang explained.

**Sarge: "Dammit Caboose, why do you keep messing with the vehicles?"**

**Caboose: "Oh, yeah I was just trying to find a home for Epsilon. No biggie."**

"Caboose goes from being shy about what he's doing to being open." Pyrrha chuckled.

"From secretive to a possible excuse." Blake added.

"You're too paranoid." Nora commented.

"You're too hyper." Blake shot back.

"You can never be too hyper." Nora grinned.

**C.T.: "What? What is that thing?"**

**The ground begins to shake.**

**Smith: "Rour. Ruour rour."**

**A giant door slides up on the temple.**

"Did Caboose do that?" Pyrrha asked.

Ren shrugged.

**C.T.: "Shit, he's opening the temple! Dammit! Are you with him?"**

**Grif: "With who?"**

"Tucker." Jaune grinned, "It has to be Tucker."

"He wasn't with the other bodies." Blake nodded.

**C.T.: "Awh, crap! Get down there. Kill him if you have to and don't let that door close again no matter what happens!"**

**Everyone scatters as the music picks up.**

Everyone leaned forward, their hearts began to race with the action.

**Sarge: "Hurry, let's move!"**

**Grif: "Let's get the fuck outta here!"**

**Soldiers and aliens make a run for the temple, and begin shooting at Tucker off screen, one Alien dies.**

"It might not be Tucker." Jaune frowned.

**C.T.: "Oh shit! Smith! Turret!"**

**More firefighting with Smith running to a turret.**

**C.T.: "Over there!" **

"He's a real help, he has a gun too." Weiss chuckled.

**Grif enters the Behemoth and takes the wheel as fighting continues outside **

**Grif: "Yeheah, seeya suckers. You just got **_**yoinked!**_ **How the fuck do you drive this thing? Why are there only four levers if there's six directions? What the fuck is second gear?"**

"Why are there six pedals if there's only four directions." Yang laughed.

Jaune nodded, "They have a lot of references to past jokes."

**The Behemoth starts moving, with Sarge running alongside **

**Sarge: "Grif, if you're gonna run away in the middle of battle, at least have the decency to drive faster than I can run!"**

"He's provided cover." Ruby defended.

**Grif: "Is the emergency brake on, I don't get- okay fuck this, this is stupid."**

**Grif bails on the controls **

**Soldier: "Get down!"**

**Fighting continues, a jeep crashes and expels a soldier **

**Soldier: "Ah fuck!"**

**More fighting with Smith getting a grenade to the head.**

"Blue spider grenade!" Nora grinned.

"Yeah it's definitely not Tucker." Jaune sighed.

"Yeah whoever it is, is badass." Yang added.

**C.T.: "Cover me! Fall back!"**

**Grif, Caboose and Sarge come up a dune and see Tucker as the music hits it's peak.**

**Tucker: "Hey guys, run for the temple! I'll cover you, hurry!"**

"What!" Jaune laughed, "He was great, a- woah look at the sword."

"Ahh!" Ruby squealed as she fumbled with Velvet's spare camera.

"Oh! Good idea Ruby get a picture." Jaune grinned.

"You know all the scientists want is a way to conserve the hard light dust." Weiss pointed out, "A picture might help with the shape more but...not much else."

Ruby was undeterred, with a flash Ruby grinned, "Ha, got it."

**Caboose: "Oh, my Tucker! Is that you?"**

"His armor is aqua again." Jaune smiled, "I've always liked the aqua more than the teal."

"I liked the realistic looks of the game before this one." Blake shrugged.

"Ring three." Ren explained.

**Tucker: "Yeah, of course it's me. Now move!"**

**Caboose: "So, where've you been?"**

Pyrrha laughed.

**Tucker: "What is this, some kind of fucking reunion? Move your asses, idiots. I'll meet you over there."**

Jaune grinned, "I...I really want that sword."

**They all run off in the same direction.**

**Sarge: "What in sam hell was all of that?"**

**Grif: "Who cares, just move."**

**The screen cut to black.**

"Well now we know why the episode's called 'Well Hello'" Pyrrha chuckled.

* * *

**Class is in session I am Mr. Lancer**

**1\. Which character do I write the best and why?**

**2\. Which character do I write the worst and why?**

**3\. How can I improve?**

**Answers must be submitted by the next chapter or you're getting a 0**


	34. S7E13 Called Up

**Author's Note:**

**Response: Guest reviewer who recommended Teh's great Lives of series. I love the series but probably won't have them react to it because it doesn't involve RvB other than the tiny Sarge Cameo and puma reference in his Warthog one. So go back to guarding the Grunt Mating Chambers.**

**Question: I love the RWBY soundtrack because each song tells a story, so with that being said. What is your favorite RWBY song? Mine is Red like roses Pt 2 or Divide.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 34- Called Up**

"Well Hello Tucker." Jaune nodded.

"**Called Up" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Fade in to Washington's prison with Washington talking to the Chairman.**

**Washington: "I'm sorry, do we know each other?"**

Blake grinned, "Finally."

**Chairman: "You are Special Agent Washington. Former member of Project Freelancer. Also known by the designation 'Recovery One'."**

"I love these moments, when the show switches from...well I don't know the best way to explain it. From Red vs Blue funny, to Red vs Blue serious. Sometimes it's almost as if it's another show." Weiss explained.

Blake nodded, "I see what you mean, the tone, Diction, syntax, pacing- just everything changes."

"Uhh can you say that again in English?" Nora asked.

"Feeling, word choice, sentence structure, and- I don't need to explain pacing." Blake listed off.

Nora smiled and nodded.

**Washington: "Also known as Prisoner 619B."**

Blake let out a short uncharacteristic giggle, "His biting remarks are great."

**Chairman: "Convicted, three counts dereliction of duty, eight counts of conspiracy to commit treason, and my personal favourite, seven counts destruction of protected, classified military property."**

"That's a lot of counts." Nora commented, "He's in big trouble."

Ren frowned, "Three counts of dereliction of Duty."

Blake nodded, "He did lie to his command, almost offhandedly, whenever they ordered him to do a 'Level Zero' he wouldn't make any effort to make sure Caboose and Church didn't hear and he didn't kill them afterwards."

"What about the eight counts of conspiracy to commit treason?" Jaune asked.

Blake pursed her lips, "Well, if they're considering him shutting down a corrupt and illegal military project he was once a part of as treason then it makes sense."

"Which they did do." Pyrrha shook her head. "And the last one?"

Blake frowned, "I don't know...why am I the one answering these questions?"

"You're the resident expert on all things Washington." Yang chuckled.

"How many A.I.'s were there?" Jaune asked. "When they set of the E.M.P."

"Tex, Delta, Omega, Gamma, Alpha, the fire one, the purple one and the golden fragmented one." Ren listed off.

"That's eight, there were only seven counts for breaking the military's toys." Nora pointed out.

"Maybe it's only counting the Meta's A.I.'s" Ruby grinned, "Which would mean Church is still alive!"

"Wait but what about all the other A.I in the place. I don't think the number matters." Jaune pointed out.

Ruby sagged, "Ugh, I try and try to find some way for Church to be alive but he's not. I'm in denial." Ruby groaned.

"And quickly moving on the the second stage, depression." Yang chuckled.

"I thought I would start bargaining next, that's the second one right?" Ruby asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not much to bargain with and bargain with who?" Blake asked. "Also I thought the third stage was anger."

Yang just shrugged.

Ruby raised a fist, "Yay I skipped a stage." She laughed. "How many stages of grief are there?"

Ren shrugged, "Some say three, others say seven, most say five. And the stages in each vary."

**Washington: "And you are?"**

**Chairman: "I am someone extremely disappointed by the destruction of said property. That, is all you need to know."**

"So that's why he was put in prison and not let go like the others, he looks at Washington and see's the person who is responsible." Blake explained.

"Aww so he's not a good guy." Ruby sighed.

"I learned very recently that if there's a new character, they're probably bad." Jaune chuckled.

Blake grinned in satisfaction that she was right about C.T. Being evil.

**Washington: "I wanna make a deal. I have information that you want."**

**Chairman: "All the information **_**I**_ **want, was lost in the destruction of Project Freelancer."**

"He won't condone the illegal experimentation but he'll happily take the data." Weiss shook her head.

**Washington: "Not all of it."**

**Chairman: "Agent Washington, if you knew anything, that could have kept you out of prison, I am sure it would have come to light, during your trial. So if you're quite through with wasting my time, we'll-"**

**Washington: "I know you're missing the Epsilon unit. And I know where to find it."**

Blake frowned, "I'm not sure what his angle is, it's obvious he's going to trick him but how."

"He knows Caboose has the Epsilon unit so maybe he's trying to meet back up with the Reds and Blues." Jaune suggested.

Blake let out a barely audible scoff, "I already guessed that."

**Chairman: "You have my attention."**

**Washington: "It disappeared after the events at Freelancer Command. You searched **_**everyone**_ **associated with the program. Even the Red Team troopers you found."**

**Chairman: "Yes, the ones who were found bickering around the stolen jeep."**

Yang chuckled, "Of course they were found like that."

Nora nodded, "I bet Sarge was yelling at Grif for not driving fast enough."

"Simmons probably agreed with him." Ren nodded.

"And Grif argued back before they inevitably went on a tangent." Weiss finished.

**Washington: "There's another group of soldiers. A blue squad. **_**They**_ **escaped with Epsilon."**

**Chairman: "I show no record of these soldiers."**

Nora giggled, "Sarge is a genius."

"That moment seemed so unimportant at the time." Pyrrha commented.

**Washington: "And you won't, but I know where to find them. So here's the deal: I give you that missing module, you get me out of here. I get a clear slate, and we forget we ever knew each other."**

**Chairman: "That sounds fair."**

**Washington: "And I'm gonna need some equipment. Invisibility, overshields, anything left over from Freelancer."**

Blake began to laugh, "He's going to rob them blind. He's going to take their equipment under the guise of using it to help them. Then he'll just side with the Reds and Blues for help. Genius."

**Chairman: "I think we can point you in the right direction for that."**

**Cut to Simmons being chased on foot and fired at by the Meta, and the second motorcycle tumbling and breaking ahead of him.**

**Simmons:"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

The Toon burst out laughing.

"Euh what happened to Donut?" Ruby asked.

Yang sucked some air in through her teeth, "Probably something bad."

Ruby and Nora sagged.

**Cut to the Temple with Sarge, Grif, and Caboose on defense firing at enemies off screen.**

**Tucker: "Guys, hold them off, I'll get the door."**

**Everyone backs in one by one as the door closes while bullets fly through the air.**

"That was surprisingly coordinated." Pyrrha commented, "Never once until it was Grif's turn to back in did they let up their covering fire."

**The temple door closes.**

**Tucker: "There."**

**Caboose: "Tucker!"**

**Tucker: "Hey Caboose."**

**Grif: "Oh hey, look, it's that guy."**

"He hasn't seen him in a while." Pyrrha sighed, "Was hoping for a better reunion."

"That's asking a lot." Yang quipped.

**Tucker: "You brought these guys? Are we killing each other today? Or pretending to work together?"**

"That's how peace treaties before the great war were." Ren chuckled.

**Caboose: "Uh, the pretending version."**

**Tucker: "Oh huhoh, cool. Hey dudes, what's up? How'd y'all find me?"**

**Sarge: "We got that radio call you sent."**

"And they only went after Donut said something." Pyrrha shook her head.

"They didn't know much until Donut came to them. All they knew was that he was in trouble." Ruby pointed out.

"They still didn't care much." Weiss also pointed out.

**Tucker: "The distress signal? And they sent you assholes? That was to help me! I wanted less distress, not more distress."**

Weiss and Blake chuckled.

**Grif: "Uh, actually we kinda ignored that call at first."**

Pyrrha shook her head and sighed.

**Tucker: "That makes sense."**

"It's sad how low of an opinion they have of each other." Pyrrha commented.

"I think those low opinions are well deserved." Weiss chuckled.

**Grif: "And then Donut showed up and told us you were in trouble."**

**Tucker: "Hohoho, I get it. So me making an emergency radio call, not a big deal. Donut telling you some dumb homo story? Red alert."**

Yang began to laugh, "Red Alert."

Ruby pinched her nose, "Yang. He didn't mean it like that."

Yang continued to laugh, "Red Alert!"

Weiss groaned when she understood why Yang was laughing, "Red Alert as in there is a problem, not Donut who is a Red alerting them."

Yang either couldn't hear Weiss or chose not to as she continued to guffaw.

**Sarge: "Pretty much."**

**Tucker: "So where's everyone else?"**

**Caboose: "What do you mean?"**

**Tucker: "The rest of the people who're gonna help me fight these fuckers off."**

**Everyone: "..."**

**Tucker: "You didn't bring any other soldiers, did you?"**

"I think they're adequate, Tucker was doing great on his own I think with the others they can escape." Pyrrha smiled.

"What about the thing under the sand?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha frowned, "I forgot about that, I wonder what it is."

**Caboose: "Oh, uh, that depends, uh, by other soldiers do you mean, people **_**other**_ **than us?"**

**Tucker: "Yes, I do."**

**Caboose: "Then, no."**

**Sarge: "What's goin' on here?"**

Everyone perked up.

**Tucker: "Uh, it's kind of hard to explain. They think there's some kind of artifact here. Some massive weapon built a long time ago."**

"So what? It's not as if the Weapon would be useful at all with all the advancements in technology." Weiss commented.

"Tucker's sword is ancient alien technology." Jaune pointed out.

Weiss frowned, "I don't know if we can trust that given the Alien's...given what the Alien did to Tucker."

"I think the sword speaks for itself." Jaune grinned.

**Caboose: "An old weapon. Like a spear?"**

Pyrrha chuckled, "My spear is pretty enhanced."

**Tucker: "No, not a spear. Like some kind of super energy electric thing."**

**Caboose: "An electric spear."**

"Ohhh! Pyrrha you should do that." Nora grinned, "You could give me jolts in battle."

Pyrrha smiled, "It's not a bad idea, I would always love to train with a new weapon or enhancement."

"I can do it." Ruby raised a hand. "I've been dying to work on your spear since you first pinned Jaune to a wall with it."

Jaune scratched the back of his neck as he blushed.

"I'd be honored, thank you Ruby." Pyrrha smiled bowing her head a little.

**Tucker: "It's not a spear, dumbass."**

**Sarge: "Hrr, think I've read about these. They found some back during the war."**

Ren perked up, "More information about the Human and Alien war is always great since we know so so little about it."

**Tucker: "Yeah, well, all the aliens are into them, and so are all the humans now. So me and Junior have to go around sometimes and help - negotiate stuff. You know, smooth-talk."**

Pyrrha grinned, "Ohhh Junior survived and reunited with Tucker. I wonder where he is now?"

She only received shrugs.

**Grif: "Why you?"**

**Tucker: "We're like ambassadors here or something. Humans and aliens seem more comfortable with us since we're kind of, you know, in between."**

"Mixed race." Blake nodded.

**Caboose: "In between aliens and humans, huh. You mean in between two alien and human? Laadies?"**

"...That might be my least favorite Caboose line." Pyrrha commented.

Yang laughed, "That's definitely my favorite."

**Tucker: "Come on dude, seriously? You're not gonna get me to say it with that lame-ass joke. I'm not that easy."**

**Everyone: "..."**

"He's plenty easy." Yang joked.

**Tucker: "Okay, well maybe I am that easy, bow chicka bow wow. See, now that's a setup."**

Weiss and Blake groaned.

"I hate that catch phrase." Blake grimaced and Weiss nodded.

**Caboose: "Ah ha hah. Y-I hope one day you tell me what you're going to do between the two ladies."**

Pyrrha gave a motherly sigh, "He didn't mean it in a joking way. He was seriously asking. That's good...ish."

**Sarge: "So are you part of the group that C.T. told us about?"**

**Tucker: "That asshole? He's a fucking liar. He and his team killed the guys originally sent to dig this thing up, then they tried to kill me."**

**Caboose: "Oh no, well I hope you stopped them."**

"Sometimes I can't tell if he's sarcastic or not, then I remember it's Caboose." Ruby laughed.

**Tucker: "I locked myself in this temple. I figured it would keep me safe, and keep them away from the relic."**

**Grif: "So who are they?"**

**Tucker: "I don't have any idea dude. They're probably trying to steal the artifact, then sell it to the highest bidder."**

"Or use the Artifact as a weapon." Blake frowned, "They could be terrorists."

Ruby and Weiss gave Blake a sideways glance but quickly looked away in fear of locking eyes with Blake.

**Caboose: "Oh they're like evil eBay."**

"eBay?" Ren muttered.

**Tucker: "You're an idiot. Look guys, thanks for the fucked up rescue mission and all that, but where's Church?"**

Ruby sagged.

**Caboose: "Oh, um he's dead."**

**Tucker: "Yeah, I know that, Church has been dead for years, it never stopped him before."**

Ruby groaned, "But it did, Dad's sound a like is gone!"

**Caboose: "Oh yeah, we also found out that he's, **_**not**_ **a ghost, and that he's an A.I. computer program, like Sheila."**

**Tucker: "... Yeah I knew that."**

"Bullshit." Yang shook her head.

Ren nodded, "I have to agree, I only guessed from the Recovery One mini Series."

**Grif: "You did?"**

**Tucker: "Yeah, you guys didn't? Fu- pay fucking attention, what the fuck you guys paying attention to?"**

"He's lying, he has to be." Jaune raised an eyebrow.

**Grif: "Uh, w-uh I had my suspicions."**

**Sarge: "Of course, I just didn't wanna tell anybody."**

Blake laughed, "They're covering themselves trying to not look like idiots."

"And doing exactly what they tried not to do in the process." Weiss cackled.

**Caboose: "I still want to know what Tucker's going to do between the two ladies."**

Pyrrha groaned.

**Tucker: "Look guys, I need your help. We either need to chase these guys off or destroy this facility. Or pick up some chicks. Old habits die hard."**

**Sarge: "But why destroy it?"**

"A dangerous weapon is best left destroyed rather than the hands of someone trusted." Ren mumbled.

**Tucker: "Orders. We can't let it fall into anyone else's hands. Plus breaking stuff is fucking awesome."**

**Grif: "This thing is that powerful?"**

**Tucker: "Hell yeah! First they built these rings that were a huge weapon, then we found this super powerful cube-shaped weapon, and I guess this is the pyramid version."**

"Rings, could they be referencing the giant Ring they're on sometimes?" Ren asked.

Jaune shrugged, "I don't see how they could be a weapon. They're just a ring with land on them."

**Grif: "That ancient race sure built a lot of weapons."**

"I wonder what happened to them." Ren mumbled, "But now we know of three races. The humans, Aliens, and Ancient aliens."

**Tucker: "H-I know."**

**Grif: "I mean did they really need to spend all their time building stuff to destroy the Universe? Like how about the Galaxy's biggest movie theatre or, like some kind of super-advanced water park? All work and no play guys, seriously."**

"I want to go to a water park. I hear Mistral has the best ones." Yang commented glancing at Pyrrha who nodded.

"We have a lot of Waterfalls." She explained.

"I don't know about water parks but Menagerie has great beaches." Blake added.

**Tucker: "No play. Tell me about it."**

**The screen cut to black.**

"Good episode." Jaune hummed.


	35. S7E14 The Installation

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 35- The Installation**

"Has anyone else noticed that the episodes this season have been shorter than the episodes last season?" Weiss asked.

Jaune pursed his lips, "Uhh are they? I haven't noticed."

Weiss furrowed her brows, "I- I don't know, they feel shorter."

Jaune shrugged, "The episodes have always been short, anyway.." Jaune went to hit play.

"Hold on." Pyrrha interrupted before blushing, "Sorry but can I say something?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "Uh sure Pyrrha." He smiled, "Go ahead."

"I just wanted to say that I like how you two get along, I admit I was a little worried you two would...at the least be awkward." Pyrrha explained.

Nora leaned back and groaned, "Ohh I know! Especially after that serenade-"

"Why does everyone keep bringing that up!" Jaune groaned.

Weiss put her face in her hands to hide her blush, "I know it's the past, and anyway Pyrrha, it's because of what Jaune did on the night of the dance."

"Oh the dress." Yang burst out laughing, soon joined by Nora, Ruby, and Blake.

"No, you mean Neptune don't you." Jaune scratched the back of his neck.

Weiss's cheek took a slight reddish tinge as she nodded, "Yeah."

"What happened with Neptune?" Ruby asked.

"Neptune was blowing me off for...some reason and Jaune convinced him to talk to me." Weiss explained with a nod towards Jaune.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah...some reason."

"...What was the reason?" Blake asked.

Weiss frowned, "Yeah what was it? He never told me. He was kind of vague other than telling me that you're the reason he came to talk to me."

"I don't know." Jaune cringed unsure if he should say anything. "It's a little embarrassing for him. He's a cool guy, I don't want to say it." Jaune explained.

"Come on you have to." Nora pressured.

"You know you wanna." Yang added.

"Please please plea-Jaune! Please." Ruby begged.

Jaune sighed, "It's dumb."

"What was so important that he felt he should leave me alone at the dance." Weiss growled.

Jaune sucked some air through his teeth. "He was insecure about his dancing and didn't want anyone else to see that he couldn't dance..."

Weiss blinked.

Jaune held up his hands "Now I- I know that sounds bad but I think he has some serious self esteem issues and-"

"What! I c- he r-" Weiss shook her head, "Ugh, well I guess that's the past to. But wow."

Yang laughed, "Ohh that's bad."

"So what's with you two anyway?" Blake asked.

Weiss frowned, "We've talked about my love life enough today-"

"Love life?" Yang grinned.

"No." Weiss shook her head, "Play the episode."

"**The Installation" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

**Fade in to the desert as the camera zooms across until it reaches the M313 Elephant Behemoth crashing into the temple. Cut to the crew inside the temple.**

**Grif: "What the hell are they doing out there?"**

"Trying to Battering ram themselves in." Yang commented.

"They clearly have great care for this ancient temple." Weiss mumbled sarcastically.

"Just as much care as they had for the crew who dug it up." Blake added.

**Tucker: "They've been trying to blast their way in here ever since I locked it down. They're not having much luck though are you fucking assholes! This stuff looks like rock, but it's way tougher."**

**Grif: "What's tougher than rock?"**

**Caboose: "Paper."**

Ruby laughed, "Like rock paper scissors."

Pyrrha chuckled too.

**Tucker: "T- how the fuck should I know? Super-rock? What am I, some kind of geographist?"**

"Geologist." Ren corrected.

**Sarge: "They have some kind of big machine out there."**

**Tucker: "Yeah, they just got that thing. I think **_**they**_ **think they're gonna yank this door off with it. Not fuckin' happening."**

**Sarge: "They wanna get their hands on that weapon?"**

**Tucker: "Yeah, and we can't let 'em turn it on, no matter what happens."**

**Sarge: "Well why don't **_**we**_ **just turn it on and use it against them?"**

"That sounds like the beginning of a bad action movie cliche." Jaune commented.

**Tucker: "Huh! What? We don't know what it does! We could turn it on and it could make us all sterile."**

"I doubt that would be a useful weapon." Weiss shook her head chuckling.

"Not unless you want to commit genocide." Blake pointed out.

"That's Dark." Weiss sighed.

**Grif: "Would it do that?"**

**Tucker: "Well, the last weapon we found was designed to wipe out all organic life in a huge radius."**

"So a bomb?" Ruby asked.

Nora perked up, "Actually some things can survive a bomb blast even when they're in it. Like bacteria and things like that, this weapon thingy sounds worse."

**Grif: "(whistles) Wow. What's a, radius?"**

Ren opened his mouth to speak but Nora stopped him with her hand, "We all know what a Radius is."

Ren frowned, "I was going to say that Grif is almost as bad at math as Simmons is."

**Tucker: "I don't know, they just made me learn this crap for my dumb job. Point is, don't touch anything. You hit the wrong button or flip the wrong swtich, we'll all be dead before you can say- where's Caboose?"**

"Is that a saying on Blue team?" Pyrrha asked laughing.

"Weird...kind of makes sense." Ruby joined in with a chuckle.

"He might be seriously asking." Blake pointed out.

**Sarge: "Uh, I don't think that's how that expression goes."**

**Tucker: "No, I mean where the fuck is Caboose?"**

Blake nodded.

**Sarge: "Ah yeah, he does have a habit of wandering off. He's been trying to rig equipment to do something. We don't really know what. That boy is not quite right, you know."**

"I wonder what Caboose has." Pyrrha commented, "With the brain damage he sustained after he lost a lot of oxygen I mean."

Ren shrugged, "I just think that was a joke, Caboose is dumb for his character and comedic value."

Pyrrha nodded, "I know I meant in the context of the show."

**Tucker: "What- I just said not to touch anything, and you guys let him walk away to find equipment? What the hell is wrong with you? Man, I swear, you guys have always been idiots but, this takes the cake."**

"Caboose isn't their responsibility." Weiss pointed out.

**Grif: "Hey! He's on your team, asshole."**

**Tucker: "Oh, right. ... Hey uh, so if you guys aren't doing anything, you wanna help me go find Caboose?"**

**Sarge: "Let's go."**

**Grif: "So embarassing for you."**

**Tucker: "Just go find the guy."**

**Grif: "So sad."**

"Grif has a talent for pissing people off." Yang commented.

"Years of practice with Sarge." Blake laughed.

**Tucker: "I fucked your sister.**

**Cut to Lopez fixing the Mongoose**

**Lopez: "(humming)"**

"Is he humming the Warthog theme song?" Jaune asked.

Blake perked up both sets of ears, "I think so."

Weiss nodded, "The theme is there, it's definitely the warthog theme. If off tune and low pitched."

**Simmons: "Looopeeeez!"**

**Lopez: "No! Acabo de fijar esto."**

**Caption: No! I just fixed this.**

**Lopez: "Ésta es el mío."**

**Caption: This one is mine. Stay away!**

Weiss shook her head, "I hope his hard work doesn't go to waste."

"Me too, the _ATV! _Not motorcycle, looks great." Yang commented, enunciating the ATV.

**Simmons: "HE'S HERE! HE'S HERE!"**

"Simmons is really scared." Ruby commented.

"Rightly so." Jaune chuckled, "The Meta is scary."

**Lopez: "Quién?"**

**Caption: Who?**

**Simmons: "The bad guy, the guy who wants to kill us!"**

"That's a great explanation of what the Meta is." Jaune chuckled.

**Lopez: "Me necesito ser más específico que ése."**

**Caption: You're going to have to be more specific than that.**

**Cut to an explosion**

**Simmons: "The Meta! he's here!"**

**Lopez: "Qué? Aquí?"**

**Caption: What? Here?**

"They have no Backup. I wonder how they're going to beat him or escape." Jaune commented.

"I think they'll beat him." Nora grinned, "Donut will probably throw a grenade on him like Tex did."

"Ohh that'd be cool. It'd have to be a blue spider grenade though." Ruby pointed out.

Nora nodded, "Yeah the regular grenades can be tossed back."

**Lopez: "Pensé que el es muerto."**

**Caption: I thought he was dead.**

"We did too." Weiss raised her eyebrows.

**Simmons: "Oh jeez look out!"**

**They both duck and a shot goes over their heads **

**Simmons: "Son of a bitch!"**

**Lopez: "Madre de Dios!"**

Ren frowned, "Hmm I thought Madre meant mother."

**Simmons: "Lopez, we need some big guns."**

**Lopez: "OK. Ve que pueda hacer."**

**Caption: OK. That I can do.**

Nora grinned as she squirmed in her spot, "Ohh big guns."

"Who are you? Ruby?" Yang asked laughing before a quick glance at Ruby revealed she was also squirming in her spot.

**Simmons: "I'll grab the rocket launcher. Just grab whatever you can Lopez, I'm trained to handle this weapon."**

"That's never come up before has it?" Ren asked.

Jaune shrugged, "The only person I can remember using a rocket launcher is Omega when he was in Doc."

**Simmons comes back with the rocket launcher, Lopez disappears inside the base **

**Simmons: "Lopez? Anybody?"**

**The Meta crests the ramp at the front of the base **

**Simmons: "Alright you bastard, prepare to get Simmonsized."**

"Simmonsized? That doesn't make any sense wouldn't it be Simmonized?" Jaune asked.

"Both sound stupid." Weiss pointed out.

**Simmons fires and hits the motorcycle, and the Meta watches as it flies overhead and lands on the ground behind him **

**Simmons: "Well fuck me."**

Weiss shook her head as the others laughed.

**Lopez blows the fuck out of the Meta and emerges from the base with a missilepod.**

**Lopez: "Usted dijo 'Simmonsized'?"**

**Caption: Did you seriously just say 'Simmonsized'?**

Weiss laughed, "He didn't like that stupid joke either."

**Simmons: "Lopez-"**

**Lopez: "Cierre la cogida."**

**Caption: Shut the fuck up.**

**Lopez: "Usted rompió motocicleta."**

**Caption: You broke my motorcycle again.**

Yang groaned, "ATV."

**Cut to Caboose in the temple crouching down next to things as Epsilon makes a racket. **

**Caboose: "No. ... No. ... Hmm..."**

**As Caboose hums we see a Monitor in the sand.**

"That looks like an artifact." Ren commented.

"And a weapon." Ruby added.

"Caboose is going to use t for something. The thing he's been trying to do with the Epsilon unit." Pyrrha predicted.

**Exterior: Temple. Douchebags. **

**C.T.: "Just open the temple and you can leave. We'll take what we want and no one has to get hurt."**

"That's a lie. Never fall for it." Blake advised. "They'll get you to surrender or in a bad spot then they'll just take whatever they want."

**Cut back to inside the Temple**

**Tucker: "Shut up, idiot! I should have stabbed that fucking speaker while I was out there."**

**Grif: "Caboose!"**

**Tucker: "Caboose, where are you!?"**

**Sarge: "Hey Blue! Hope you're not dead! Now that there's two of ya, we finally have a fair fight. Come on out here so we can kill ya!"**

"I forgot Sarge only went along so he could get his good boy points for killing the blues." Yang commented.

**Tucker: "Hey guys, shut up, you hear that?"**

**The three come up around the corner from Caboose **

**Caboose: "Would you be quiet? See you're gonna get me in trouble."**

Everyone leaned forward.

**Church: "(filtered) Trouble? Fuck that."**

"Church! IT'S CHURCH!" Ruby cheered. "I knew he was alive!"

"What? He can't b-" Blake started.

Ruby was unintentionally smacking Blake in excitement. "He's ba_aa_ck." Ruby sung.

"R- Ruby quit it!" Blake snapped.

"O- oh sorry Blake." Ruby smiled sheepishly. "Play it Jaune."

**Tucker: "Who's he talking to? Aw crap, did somebody break into the temple?"**

**Caboose: "No no! Okay, see **_**you**_ **broke that. See that was your fault."**

**Church: "That, that was already broken."**

Ruby laughed, "Ohh yes he's back. He sounds weird."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah kind of robotic."

"He is an A.I." Ren reminded.

**Tucker switches to his sword, and for some reason makes swooshing sounds as he does so **

**Tucker: "Alright, let's charge in there, and take these assholes out. On my mark."**

**Sarge: "..."**

"It's kind of clear Caboose isn't under duress." Weiss pointed out.

**Tucker: "That means when I say 'go'."**

**Grif: "That voice sounds familiar."**

Ruby laughed giddily.

**Sarge: "Yeah, I find it annoying and grating for some reason."**

**Caboose: "Okay, just stop moving around. Hold still!"**

**Church: "I **_**am**_ **holding still, you're the one that's moving."**

"He's back after almost an entire season." Ruby grinned.

Yang nodded, "Dad's voice is back and it's still great."

**Tucker: "Yeah, that sounds like-"**

**Church: "Get your hands off me, fuckin' douche!"**

**Caboose: "Well I'm Sorry Church!"**

Ruby raised her fists in a cheer, Yang soon followed.

"Caboose sounded surprisingly angry." Pyrrha commented.

**Tucker, Grif and Sarge: "Church!?"**

**they come around the corner and see Caboose and a Monitors body.**

**Caboose: "I can explain."**

"I hope he does, what is that thing?" Ruby asked.

"It's probably the weapon C.T. Wanted. But it's clearly not a weapon." Blake pointed.

"It's what he deserves." Pyrrha grinned. "Caboose looks so guilty."

"I wonder how it flies?" Ruby asked.

"I would say Gravity dust but...they don't have dust." Weiss explained.

"Gravity dust is great." Ruby grinned, "I used it to fight a beowolf pack."

"It's what makes the city of Atlas float." Weiss added.

Pyrrha nodded, "In Mistral over lake Matsu there are a lot of floating islands because of a natural dust deposit."

Weiss leaned over, "Yeah I'm surprised my father hasn't tried to get his hands on any of it."

Pyrrha shrugged, "It would be hard, it's infested with Lancers. They're floating hornet like Grimm mostly native to Mistral."

Weiss nodded, "In Atlas we have Sabyrs and Centinels."

"In Vacuo they have Ravagers, Blind worms, and Ziraphs. Mostly native in Vacuo." Blake added.

"It's strange that certain Grimm are native to certain areas, it gives credit to the theory of Grimm once being dead animal spirits or cursed animals." Ren commented.

**Church: "Who the fuck are these guys?"**

**Sarge: "Who brought the floating bowling ball? Where's the thumbhole?"**

**Cut to black**

"Church is back! Eeeeh!" Ruby squealed.

"Calm down sis." Yang said as she held her hands up. "It's just a show."

"It's dad's voice." Ruby groaned as if that explained everything.

"It's technically not Church." Ren pointed out, "Remember this is just a memory of church like Delta in the holo room."

Ruby sagged before sitting up again. "Nope."

Ren frowned, "But-"

"Nope."

"Don't try Ren." Jaune laughed.

—**Non Canon Reaction—**

"_Hello! Please Enjoy this Non Canon segment of Red vs Blue!" _Filss's voice rang out.

"Oh non canon?" Yang shrugged, "Cool."

"**Halo-Ween" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Halo ween? Whats that?" Ruby asked.

Jaune shrugged, "I have no idea."

**The scene opened to show Simmons in a Caboose costume on screen.**

**Simmons: "Hi, I'm private Caboose from the popular Web series Red vs Blue."**

"What?" Pyrrha frowned.

"Web series." Ren grinned. "It's a web series. Not a TV show."

"That makes more sense, because it's in a game." Ruby explained.

**Simmons: "Just kidding. I'm really private Simmons, but today is Halloween and in order to celebrate that-"**

"So he's dressed up as Caboose." Pyrrha grinned. "That's nice."

"Halloween. It's a holiday." Ren grinned writing it down.

**Grif walks up next to him in a Caboose costume.**

**Grif: "Sorry I'm late! I had to get my costume on."**

Pyrrha laughed, "Oh I get it."

"It's like the Imposer deleted scene." Ren added.

**Simmons: "W- What the, you dressed up as Caboose!"**

**Grif: "Of course I did. He's the most popular character."**

Pyrrha grinned, "Yes he is."

**Simmons: "But I go as him every year."**

**Grif: "And so do I. Yet every year you're surprised when we're wearing the same costume. Why is that?"**

**Simmons: "I hope Sarge didn't dress as Caboose too."**

**Cut to another soldier dressed as Caboose.**

Pyrrha burst out laughing, "I love this."

**Sarge: "(voice) Of course I did you numbskulls!"**

**Simmons: "Sarge?! Why would you do that?"**

**Caboose: "Uh, I'm not Sarge. I'm Caboose. Um, Sarge is standing behind me."**

Pyrrha continued to laugh.

"They're so good with the camera work." Jaune commented, "It's in a game but it's so well done."

**Sarge, dressed as Caboose, appears from behind Caboose.**

**Sarge: "(dressed as Caboose) You idiots."**

**Simmons: "Caboose? Even you dressed as yourself?"**

**Caboose: "Yeah, I always dress like me. Church has to help sometimes, but I'm getting better at it."**

This time everyone but Pyrrha laughed.

**Grif: "That's ridiculous."**

**Sarge: "I agree Simmons."**

**Grif: "I'm not Simmons!"**

**Sarge: "Who said that?"**

**Simmons: "I didn't."**

**Caboose: "I'm so confused!"**

"Very much like the Imposed deleted scene." Ren nodded again.

**Church appears.**

**Church: "Hey Caboose, I need to..."**

"Oh cool he has his body again in this." Ruby grinned.

**Church realizes that there are 4 Cabooses. Sarge, Simmons, Grif, and Caboose all turn to Church.**

**Church: "...talk...to...I think I should go lie down."**

"Church's worst nightmare." Ruby laughed.

**Sarge: "What's wrong with you?"**

**Church: "Well...I'm either hallucinating or I've died and gone to hell."**

**Church leaves.**

**Simmons: "(sighs) This is why we never do a "Halloween" PSA."**

"Hmm so it's a Public Service Announcement." Ren mumbled. "Not much of one."

**Caboose: "IT'S HALLOWEEN?! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE SAY SOMETHING?!"**

**Cut to black.**

"Well that was interesting." Ren mumbled. "Sadly we won't remember any of this as it's not canon."

Pyrrha nodded, "Yeah...I liked them dressing up as Caboose."

"Yeah Halloween sounds like the fun kind of dressing up." Ruby groaned. "Not the boring Weiss kind."

"Hey!" Weiss growled, "You're lucky I won't remember this."

"This is getting a little Meta." Yang pointed out. "And not in the Maine way."

Blake groaned as Yang laughed at her terrible pun, if it could even be called that.

"Good thing I won't remember that." Blake laughed.

Nora groaned, "Ugh! We get it! We won't remember watching this PSA! I want to go ahead and forget it so we can keep watching and _remembering _the real show!"

Jaune raised his hands automatically, "Ok ok! Uhhh...so what do we do?"

"Look into this right here." Agent J said from behind all eight. Seconds after all eyes locked onto the metal device in his hands a white light flashed.

* * *

**Yeah so this whole time this fic has been a secret MIB crossover.**

**Happy(Late)Halloween folks, thanks to EndeavorT for the Halo-Ween idea. This is not an invitation to request more PSA reactions, I only did this one because it's halloween and as you can see it's non-canon. Also just wanted to say Happy Dia De Los Muertos because as all Americans know El Dia De Los Muertos is just Mexican Halloween and not a totally separate holiday.**

**So I repeat. Do not beg for me to do more PSA reactions. Not even a Christmas or Thanksgiving one because guess what? I'll do it if I feel like it and it'll be Non Canon. They will only canonly react to the base show and some deleted scenes.**


	36. S7E15 Watch the Flank

**Author's Note:**

**RWBY season 7 spoilers ahead. (Only in this authors note)**

**Season 7 ep 1 of RWBY was kind of eh, not much happened. I like that Winter is on Ironwoods side and Ironwood being paranoid is great. The Racist guy was great, added good world building. Only thing I didn't like was Penny. The way she was introduced was bad and made her death seem like a joke. "Haha I died but I'm back again. SALUTATIONS!" It was awful. And Ruby barely had any reaction either. All around it was just done terribly.**

**Also I predict Salem is gonna make Atlas fall on Mantle. Completely destroying the kingdom. I hope that happens, bad guys need a win.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 36- Watch the Flank**

"Was that Ruby's famous nope?" Ren asked.

"Infamous." Yang groaned, "Usually she's not stubborn but when she starts saying 'nope nope nope'" Yang mocked, "She digs her heels into the ground."

Ruby giggled, "Nope."

Yang shook her head, "How did you encounter the 'nope' Jaune?"

"I was whining about being a leader and how hard it was." Jaune explained.

"And doubting yourself." Ruby added.

"And doubting myself." Jaune nodded.

"I hope this wasn't recent." Pyrrha frowned with worry stricken across her face.

"Beginning of the first semester." Ruby explained waving a hand.

Pyrrha gave a short sigh of relief. "Ok, I'm ready when the rest of you are."

Jaune took a glance around the room looking for approval.

Ruby let out an groan mixed whine, "Church is alive. Do I have to say more?"

Jaune chuckled and shook his head as he hit play.

"**Watch the Flank" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Pyrrha nodded, "Watching the flank is always important when fighting more than one enemy."

"You would know, knocking Cardin's entire team into the ground." Nora grinned.

Pyrrha blushed, "They fought well, with more team work I'm sure they could have fared better."

"But not win?" Yang asked raising a cheeky eyebrow.

"I didn't say that." Pyrrha rubbed her neck.

**Fade in to Lopez and Simmons securing Red Base **

**Lopez: "Consiga más cajas allá."**

**Caption: Get more boxes over there!**

**The scene shows boxes stacked as a barricade, blocking the entrance.**

"That's not going to hold him back." Nora commented, "They should attack him."

"And why should they? They'll get killed." Weiss pointed out.

"The best defense is a good offense." Nora grinned.

**Simmons: "Keep watching your motion tracker. This guy can turn invisible."**

**Lopez: "Es eso donde él fue?"**

**Caption: Is that where he went?**

**Cut to the Meta flickering in and out of invisibility, and grunting loudly.**

"He's having power problems." Ren commented.

"I don't think he was a wind turbine to help him out this time." Yang added.

"Then they have an advantage." Pyrrha grinned, "I believe they can beat him."

**Simmons: "Whoa! Did you hear that?"**

**Lopez: "Tengo algo en mi perseguidor de movimiento."**

**Caption: I have something on my motion tracker.**

**Simmons: "(meekly) Yeah, it was loud."**

"He's mostly talking to himself whenever he responds to Lopez." Blake commented.

"That means Lopez is too." Ruby laughed.

**Lopez: "No, Usted idiota! Allá!"**

**Caption: No, you idiot! Over there!**

**They back up, glance at each other, reload in perfect unison, and Donut walks around the corner nonchalantly as the guitar riff ends.**

**Donut: "Hey guys. Sup?"**

"He must be deaf or an idiot- never mind he _is _an idiot. They all are." Weiss shook her head.

"That's their charm." Yang pointed out.

**Simmons: "Donut?"**

**Lopez: "Usted no dijo a este individuo para cambiar color?"**

**Caption: Didn't you say this guy could change color?**

"But not helmets. Also the spaulders are different too." Ruby commented.

"Spaulders? Don't tell me you're crazy for armor too." Yang almost pleaded.

Ruby pursed her lips and shrugged, "You can't really be a weapons nerd if you don't know anything about armor." Ruby's face lit up. "And some armor can also be a weapon! Like your gauntlets and this really cool bracer this third year in a hoodie had, it had a retractable knife and-"

She stopped when she saw everyone staring at her. "And uh...sorry."

Yang waved for Jaune, not deigning to even express her annoyance.

**Donut: "I just finished cleaning up Blue Base. What's going on over here?"**

**Lopez: "Pienso que debemos tirarlo apenas para ser seguros."**

**Caption: I think we should shoot him just to be safe.**

Weiss chuckled, "I think Lopez knows it's not the Meta."

**Simmons: "Donut that guy attacked me. I ran out of the base screaming! Why didn't you help me?"**

"That's a great question." Ruby frowned.

**Donut: "You guys seemed like you knew each other. I thought you were just catching up."**

Ruby facepalmed.

**Simmons: "He was firing grenades at me!"**

Nora laughed giddily.

**Donut: "Yeah? So? I thought that was an inside joke between the two of you."**

**Simmons: "**_**What?**_ **What kinda joke would that be?"**

"Some people have really weird inside jokes." Jaune commented.

Ruby gasped, "Oh guys! This show is like a big inside joke!"

"What?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"No one else knows about the show, I mean I don't think they do. We can make jokes about the show and only we'll get them." Ruby explained.

"Like what?" Weiss asked.

"Like uhhh, Jaune! You can shout blue spider and Nora will know to use her grenades. Or uhhh...I don't know I can say sidewinder and Weiss can attack with ice." Ruby explained.

"So code words in battle. Like our duo moves?" Jaune asked.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah but...also inside jokes like I don't know...someone really offensive and annoying can be an Andy."

Yang frowned, "Wow, he sure is an Andy. Ha ha ha."

Ruby growled, "Well it sounds dumb when you say it like that."

Yang laughed, "I know- I know what you mean. I like it, we have a lot of inside jokes now. Seven seasons worth."

**Donut: "Well how do I know? I've been gone a long time, Simmons."**

**Simmons: "**_**What?"**_

**Donut: "In fact, it was clear that I didn't know the guy. So shame on you for not introducing us. And quite frankly, I found the whole thing a bit rude."**

"Is he seriously trying to be the victim here?" Weiss asked.

"He is!" Nora argued, "Simmons abandoned him and just ran."

Weiss frowned, "That's true."

**Simmons: "... **_**What?"**_

**Donut: "Rude."**

**Lopez: "Seriamente, podría apenas tirar..."**

**Caption: Seriously, we could just bury him out back.**

Weiss laughed, "Lopez has been so good this season."

**Lopez: "...del respirador ahora."**

**Caption: We wouldn't even have to tell anybody.**

Weiss continued to laugh.

**Cut to the temple.**

**Tucker: "Church? You're telling me **_**that**_ **thing is Church."**

Ruby grinned, "He is, memory or not."

**Caboose: "Well, not exactly. See um, technically, ah, this thing, is ah just a memory of Church. Um, his name is Epsilon."**

"Memory." Ren nodded.

Ruby groaned, "You were the one arguing that if Delta looked and acted like Delta then it was Delta."

Ren nodded, "I know. I think because they're A.I. when they're just memories they're actually copies. Because they're computer programs, do you see what I mean?"

Ruby frowned, "Yes."

**Tucker: "Epsiwhatsawhat?"**

**Church: "Me, dipshit!"**

"Oh no, he's Caboose's image of Church." Blake groaned.

Weiss grimaced, "Please no."

Ruby nodded, "I want real Church. Or at least an accurate memory."

**Caboose: "Uh yeah, see he's a resident memory of the guy that church was based on? So, he's kind of like, remembering himself. Eh, Simmons can explain. You know much better than I can. Probably."**

"I think Caboose is actually explaining this rather well." Pyrrha commented. "This is Epsilon's memory of Church who himself is a memory of the Director."

Ren nodded, "That's a much better explanation than Caboose's, thank you."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded.

**Grif: "Sounds like I have another reason to be glad Simmons isn't here."**

**Church: "Wait, I thought he was Simmons."**

"Simmons is Maroon, not Red." Nora commented. "It's weird that they aren't good with colors."

"Well for us color is common knowledge, everyone is a basic expert because of the effects the Great war had on our culture." Jaune explained.

"Ooblecks' essay is really bleeding through." Pyrrha chuckled.

Jaune nodded, "Thanks for the help again."

**Caboose: "He's Sarge. Su-u-arrguh. Uh."**

**Church: "I'm confused, not deaf you idiot. And who's the yellow one?"**

**Grif: "I'm not yellow, I'm orange!"**

"I made that same mistake." Ren commented, "but only for Ring 2 during the first few seasons."

**Church: "Yeah? Then how'd you know who I was talkin' about?"**

**Tucker: "How come he remembers us, but not who we are?"**

**Grif: "Why does everyone think I'm yellow? Seriously! Didn't anybody have a box of crayons when they were a kid?"**

"He's definitely orange now, but before it was unclear if he was orange or not." Ren commented.

"It still is kind of unclear, but not as bad as the first few seasons." Jaune added.

**Caboose: "Oh it will come back to him. See I've been telling him stories, about all of us."**

**Tucker: "..."**

**Caboose: "Well, most of us."**

"So he won't be remembering Tucker." Pyrrha sighed.

**Sarge: "Is that what you've been tryin' to do all this time? Rebuild your buddy?"**

**Caboose: "Yes. No. Maybe. Which would make you less mad?"**

Ruby laughed, "I said the same thing to Dad and...and Mom whenever I ate all the cookies."

Yang smiled warmly, "I remember that."

**Tucker: "So the only stuff he knows about us is what **_**you**_ **told him? That's scary on a lotta levels dude."**

**Church: "Why?"**

"Because he now remembers them all as...as those annoying. So so so annoying mental images." Blake sighed.

"At least they aren't here." Weiss pointed out, "And so far this...Church? Epsilon?"

"Church." Ruby nodded.

"This Church hasn't acted like the one if Caboose's mind." Weiss finished.

"Maybe after he died he remembered him better." Pyrrha suggested.

"That's kind of sad." Ruby pouted.

**Tucker: "Hoh, **_**why,**_ **okay, quick quiz: Who am I?"**

**Church: "You're Captain Flowers, right? You're dead. I've been meaning to ask you about that part, is he like a zombie?"**

"Probably the armor color." Ren answered the question not yet asked. "Tucker switched his regulation blue armor with Captain Flowers's."

**Tucker: "Uh huh, and who is he?"**

**Church: "He's Grif. Which is spelled with two Fs."**

Ren chuckled, "In my early notes I also made that mistake."

**Grif: "God dammit! Okay, now that's a**_**nother**_ **thing!"**

**Church: "Caboose was very specific about that second F."**

"I wonder if that's an inside joke. It definitely sounds like one." Blake commented.

"Inside joke for who?" Nora asked.

"The writers." Blake explained.

**Tucker: "Yeah, and what about the red guy?"**

**Church: "Well, if he's not Simmons, then I guess he's Sarge. That would make him the gruff and regimented leader of the Red Team."**

"Hmm he remembers Sarge well." Ren commented.

"I feel like the joke is coming, unpause it." Yang ordered.

**Sarge: "That actually seems pretty-"**

**Tucker: "Just give him one more second."**

**Church: "Which would make him also the Captain of their pirate ship."**

**Tucker: "There it is."**

"There it- oh." Yang laughed. "Theres the joke."

**Caboose: "I am a good story teller."**

**Tucker: "How are you gonna tell stories? You can't even **_**read**_ **stories."**

"You can still tell a story without being able to read. Many old fairy tales were passed down like that. Like the woman in the tower, that's the oldest fairy tale I know of." Pyrrha commented.

"I wonder what the origin of many fairy tales are." Ren sighed, "Oral stories get muddled the longer time passes."

**Caboose: "I can read."**

**Tucker: "Caboose is the only guy I know of who had an illustrated field manual. He's a moron."**

Weiss frowned, "I thought they had to be illustrated, to properly show how to handle certain equipment."

**Caboose: "Well it helps when the stories have pictures. Duh."**

Ruby nodded, "Agreed."

"I believe words can describe something better than any picture could. Pictures can be seen in many different lights." Blake commented.

"But books can be misread." Ruby pointed out.

"Then reread." Blake chuckled.

Ruby groaned, "That's not what I meant, also what about the saying. A painting says a thousand words?"

Blake nodded, "Which is my point, you can look at a painting and see one thing I can see another."

Ruby shrugged, "I like books with pictures, they're better than books without pictures. it helps me get everything right in my head."

Blake nodded, "I agree, but only for authors who can't describe scenes well."

"You know most books with pictures are kids books." Yang chuckled.

Ruby blushed, "Not those books! I mean I like the books where each new chapter has a small mostly black and white picture showing the characters or something."

"I like those too." Blake added.

**Tucker: "For the first two months I worked with him, he thought you held grenades over your head, while they shot arrows at the enemy."**

**Caboose: "That diagram could have been a lot more specific."**

"That would be cool!" Nora grinned.

Pyrrha chuckled and shook her head.

**Sarge: "Heh. You're lucky. As a recruit Grif didn't even know what a grenade was. I called it a pineapple. And he tried to swallow it."**

"Grif is dumber than Caboose! How can you not know what a grenade is. I'm surprised he didn't knock the pin out trying to eat it." Nora commented.

**Grif: "Yeah well it still tasted better than those M.R.E.s you serve us."**

"What are M.R.E.s?" Ruby asked.

"Meals ready to eat. They're quick and last a while. Winter says they taste awful." Weiss explained. "I like the military jokes in the show."

**Sarge: "Grif, show some respect! Do you know how many men died to develop those meals?"**

**Grif: "I can tell you exactly how many: everybody who ever tasted one."**

Weiss laughed, "Winter hates M.R.E.s with a passion."

**Tucker: "At least **_**he**_ **doesn't kill everyone who suits up for your team."**

"Caboose hasn't tried to kill Tucker yet has he?" Yang asked.

"No. He hasn't." Pyrrha shook her head.

**Caboose: "Oh, yeah, I don't think I really did that."**

**Tucker: "Then who did?"**

**Caboose: "Okay, stick with me on this, right? What if Church, travelled back in time, using Wyoming's special ability power-"**

Weiss and Blake groaned.

"I do not want that to be canon." Blake groaned.

Weiss nodded, "I hope they go with the ret-con."

**Tucker: "God, shut up, that's fucking retarded."**

Weiss and Blake nodded.

**Grif: "Hugh, you guys are idiots!"**

**Caboose: "What? What about you guys?"**

**Sarge: "Who's the real idiot? The idiot? Or the idiot who fights it?"**

"What? They're still- never mind." Weiss shook her head.

**Tucker: "What dude? In either scenario, you're still an idiot."**

**Sarge: "Huhh, I **_**would**_ **expect **_**you**_ **to say something like that."**

**Grif: "Wait, I think he's right."**

**Sarge: "Shut up Grif! I always thought your armor was yellow too. Matches your personality."**

"I've never associated yellow with lazy." Yang frowned. "I always saw it as burning, cool, and fire you know? That's why I mostly dress in yellow. And because I'm blonde."

"I kind of thought as yellow as Heroic." Jaune shrugged. "But I've never really tried to dress in a color like you guys, why do you guys like to dress in a color?"

Ren also shrugged, "Well if you want an answer thinking about the big picture then I would say culture. But I dress in green because it helps me blend in with nature and...and My father dressed in green."

Nora put a hand on his shoulder, "I dress in pink because pink makes me stand out! And I love pink."

"Pink definitely matches your personality." Pyrrha chuckled, "I dress in gold and red because the red matches my hair and bronze compliments red. I- I had stylists make my wardrobe for fights. But it's also grown on me."

"I dress in Black because it helps me sneak when it's dark." Blake explained. "And I like dark clothing."

"I think for me it's kind of obvious." Weiss chuckled, "White, snow, everything with the SDC being white because of the snowflake emblem. White has been the color for me since I was born."

"Would you ever wear another color?" Ruby asked.

"I like white, and it matches my hair. And before you ask no. I won't ever dye my hair." Weiss explained.

"I think it would be cool to dye the tips of my hair redder, because sometimes it's barely noticeable." Ruby grinned. "And I've always liked red so I wear red."

"Red to me has always been about being aggressive. You're not like that at all, at least when you're not fighting." Pyrrha laughed.

Ruby laughed too, "You're the same way."

Ren nodded, "There's a science to that. The different affects different colors have on our brains."

"This conversation is getting too nerdy for me." Nora frowned.

Jaune chuckled, "Ok ok."

**Caboose: "Hey! You shouldn't be mean to people who work for you, and just want to be your friend!"**

"I agree with that, but I don't think the others want to be friends." Pyrrha chuckled nervously.

**Tucker: "No one tries to do that but you."**

**Sarge: "I think you're all a bunch o' idiots and I'm gonna fight every one of ya."**

Nora laughed, "Sarge is the best."

**Everyone talks over each other for a bit. This is what the transcript could discern/what I could discern.**

**Grif: "I hate you, you don't even know what color I am."**

**Tucker: "What are the chances I don't even find a chick?"**

**Grif: "So fuck you and go fuck yourself."**

**Sarge: "Oh yeah? Well in your face."**

**Tucker: "No really, it says oogly, how is that fucking possible?"**

"Can anyone understand what they're saying?" Ruby asked.

"They're all talking over each other it's hard to hear." Blake grimaced as she wiggled her ears.

"I think Tucker said oogly." Nora added.

**Sarge: "I can handle a shotgun."**

**Grif: "You had sex with a rock."**

**Tucker: "Your sister's name is a Rock?"**

Yang burst out laughing, "I caught that part."

"We all did." Weiss shook her head.

**Church: "Everybody stop."**

**Caboose: "**_**I am yelling about things**_ **okay I guess we're done now."**

Pyrrha laughed, "He just wanted to join in."

**Church: "Alright listen guys, I may not remember everything right now, but it will come back to me, 'kay? I can feel it. But I do know this: If we don't work together, and destroy this weapon, those guys outside are gonna kill a lot of people. And we can't let that happen. So just for a moment, let's set aside our differences, and get to work solving this problem."**

"Wow." Ruby's eyes practically glowed, "He's so much better than he was before! He's changed from when he died. He's still church! Not a bad memory or copy."

"This is surprisingly inspirational...for the show I mean. Not actually inspiring." Weiss corrected.

"Sure." Yang smirked.

Weiss's eyes narrowed at the cocky blonde, "I'm glad he is taking control for something good. But now I'm just waiting for the punch line."

"Does there have to be a punch line?" Pyrrha asked.

"We'll see." Jaune said.

**Church starts drifting to his right **

**Church: "Together. Being in charge is a tough task. But I'm a born leader. So if you follow me, I know I can get us through this. Are you with me?"**

"Is he trying to circle them for dramatic effect or leave?" Weiss asked.

"He's not circling." Blake pointed out.

"Hmm, hard to tell from the camera angle." Weiss explained.

**Grif: "Where are you going?"**

**Church: "Uh yeah, I don't seem to have full control over my body yet? But that doesn't invalidate anything I said! I assume leader- fuck, okay, I'll be right back! Noone else take the leader position while I'm gone!"**

**Church goes around a corner off screen.**

"So that was the punch line, not as bad as I thought it would be." Weiss smiled.

Pyrrha nodded, "Yeah, he's right it didn't invalidate anything he said."

"What he said after kind of did." Blake chuckled, "He wanted to be the leader."

"I still want to know how he's flying." Ruby commented.

"We still know it's not Gravity dust. Even though relatively little would have to be used to have him hover. The supply of gravity dust in the world is immense, which is how Atlas stays floating above Mantle." Weiss explained.

"Yeah, Qrow teaching us about Mantle living in Atlas's shadow was literal. Mantle is literally in Atlas's shadow right?" Yang asked.

Weiss nodded, "Yeah, the floating city was meant to liven the spirits of a kingdom who had just lost a war."

"Uncle Qrow was really pessimistic about the people still in Mantle." Ruby frowned.

Weiss grimaced but nodded without a word.

Jaune noticed the tension, "So uhh Gravity dust right? Pretty cool. Haven't you used it Ruby?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah. I wasted it all. I should have saved it, it propels me soooo high into the air I love it!"

"Dust in general is incredible." Ren added.

"Yeah it's like magic!" Nora grinned.

Ren nodded, "It is, which is probably why many believe in it. Or religion."

"Dust has been scientifically explained...for the er- most part. It's an energy propellant that's activated by aura." Weiss explained.

"..and?" Ruby asked.

Weiss sighed, "That's basically it, for our understanding of dust."

"_Magic!_" Nora sang.

"It is not magic! Magic isn't real." Weiss gave a defiant huff.

"I wouldn't say that." Ren hummed.

"You believe in magic?" Weiss asked in her best attempt to not sound mocking.

Ren shrugged, "I also wouldn't say that. I would say I'm an agnostic. Dust and Aura are inherently magic like but no other evidence shows for or against it being magic."

Weiss hummed, "Interesting, I believe there is a rational explanation to dust, how it's formed, and it's relation to Aura."

Blake nodded, "I feel the same way, but I've never really cared or thought about it."

"I think magic would be cool. I'd like for it to exist." Ruby smiled.

"If I can't explain it, it's magic." Nora grinned.

Ren held up a hand, "Just so all of you are aware, she has her own...Nora definition of Magic."

Those in the room chuckled.

"I don't know, I haven't really thought about it either." Jaune frowned. "I guess I'm an agnostic about it like Ren."

"Agnostic sounds like going with the flow and not really caring. I like it." Yang grinned.

Everyone looked to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha shrugged, "I don't really have an opinion on it."

Jaune pursed his lips, "Ok everyone ready?"

**Caboose: "Okay bye."**

**Sarge: "Yeah, seeya later, Winston Churchill"**

**The screen cuts to black.**

"Winston Churchill? Weird name." Nora snorted.

* * *

**Whats your opinion on RWBY season 7 ep 1. And for those who haven't seen it yet feel free to give your opinion whenever you are able to watch it.**

**Also I wish there was a more in depth look into the past of the characters. Mainly team JNPR and definitely Pyrrha. I want to know what her little prayer to Jaune was when she was unlocking his Aura.**


	37. S7E16 Retention Deficit

**Author's Note:**

**With a guest's colorful and funny flame I would just like to clarify something. I like that Penny is back I just hate the **_**way **_**she was brought back. It's a common theme of mine when talking about RWBY. I like what they do just not the way they do it. (Bumblebee, Neo joining Cinder, etc)**

**Also some reviewers flamed about me complaining in authors notes a lot so, complaints noted! I will be more positive, or at least try to, however authors notes are for the readers to get an idea of the writers personality and opinions on the fic/fandom.**

**I complain about RWBY and RVB but if I didn't love the shows I wouldn't spend my time writing this fic.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 37- Retention Deficit**

"What does it want with me." Blake hissed as she looked down from Ren's bed.

"He just wants to play." Ruby laughed, "He's been sleeping on Pyrrha and Weiss for a while."

Blake growled, "Get it away from me."

"Arf!"

"He has a name you know." Weiss grumbled before cooing as she picked him up.

Blake waited with narrowed eyes on her target until it was sufficiently far from her spot. As she sat down a tiny sigh of relief she didn't know she held was let out.

Yang shook her head, "Blake he's just a dog, you're a huntress. What could he possibly do to hurt you."

Blake didn't take her eyes off the dog, "I just don't like dogs, I don't want him slobbering on my clothes. Or biting me, and his hair will get in everything."

Weiss huffed as she stood up, "I'm ending this right now." With determination she marched across the room, Zwei in hand.

"W- what are you doing." Blake tensed up holding a hand out defensively.

Yang and Ruby grinned as they grabbed Blake's arms, holding her down.

Blake's eyes widened, "No! NO! Do not bring him near me." She began to arch her back and kick at the floor.

"Careful! Don't destroy our room." Jaune's complaint fell on deaf ears.

Weiss groaned, "Blake I'm going to need you to calm down, if you hurt him I sw-"

"That mutt has aura! I will not hesitate to drop kick him out the window." Blake growled.

Ruby and Zwei simultaneously whimpered.

In a flash Blake's entire frame changed from fight or flight to guilt, "I- ugh. Fine just...I am not afraid of him. Just set him in my lap." Blake cringed as she lied even to herself.

Weiss and Ruby grinned in victory, Weiss began to gently give Blake Zwei.

Blake turned her head as she held her hands out, a silent whimper escaped as she felt fur tough her hand.

"See? It's not so bad." Ruby grinned.

Blake glared at her, ignoring the telltale signs of a dog about to jump.

"I'm not- agh!" Blake yelped as Zwei jumped into her face banging his nose against her lip and cheek. "Ah! Why is his nose wet? Gross!"

Ruby laughed, "I guess he still wants to play."

"He's attacking me!" Blake screamed as Zwei playfully snapped at her nose and ears.

Team JNPR watched the ferocious attack with great interest.

"We need a dog." Nora whined.

Pyrrha nodded eagerly.

Ren and Jaune looked at each other with grimaces.

"How about we talk about getting a dog after the tournament." Jaune suggested.

Ren nodded looking at the two. Pyrrha's smiled sagged a little but but Nora grinned. "I'm going to hold you two to that."

"How do I get him to calm down?" Blake growled as Zwei continued mauling her.

"Here I'll give him a bone." Ruby dashed out the door and across the hall.

"What! I don't want him chewing a bone on my lap!" Blake yelled out as Ruby dashed back in handing Zwei a bone.

Zwei curled up in Blake's lap with one paw holding the bone against Blake's leg. Blake grimaced, "The bone is going to get wet and get all over my leg."

"Zwei doesn't slobber that much It'll be fine." Yang waved her off, "Just pet him and watch the show."

Blake glared at Yang, making a show of moving her hands away from Zwei.

Yang sighed, "Jaune?"

Jaune nodded and hit play, curiously enough as soon as everyone else's eyes were glued to the screen, Blake cautiously began to pet Zwei.

"**Retention Deficit" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Ren hummed, "The titles about memory are always interesting. Retention Deficit means having problems keeping memories, remembering memories if you see what I mean."

"I see what you mean, remember Memory is the Key." Jaune quoted.

Ren chuckled with a nod.

**Fade in to Simmons and Donut standing guard right outside Red Base.**

**Simmons: "I'm out."**

**Donut: "Me too."**

"They should keep better stock of their ammunition." Weiss commented, "Ruby, How much extra ammunition do you carry."

"Three cartridges of high impact dust rounds and sometimes a fourth with a specialty dust modification." Ruby explained.

"I always have extra dust cartridges, mainly ice though." Weiss explained.

Jaune laughed, "I don't need dust rounds, I fight classically."

Jaune and Ruby laughed at their little inside joke.

"Jaune should you ever want to use a ranged weapon I'd be happy to help." Pyrrha grinned.

Jaune nodded, "Thanks, how many extra rounds do you carry?"

"Not many, I'm very accurate with my shots and I'm primarily a melee fighter." Pyrrha explained.

"I always have extra grenades." Nora explained.

"My guns shoot very fast so I always have to carry a lot of extra ammo." Ren explained.

"Like Ren I use a lot of my ammo quickly since my Gambol Shroud has so little ammo capacity so I have a lot of extra cartridges." Blake explained.

"Although now I have a new type of ammo thanks to you and Weiss." Ren nodded to Ruby.

Ruby blushed, "Aww thanks it was nothing."

"Definitely not nothing." Weiss frowned, "Those bullets cost a lot so use them sparingly. And by a lot I mean a big portion of my allowance, that goes for you too Yang."

Yang nodded, "I know I know, anyway I have rolls of extra shotgun rounds at all times, I punch hard but these babies give the extra umpf." Yang cocked her gauntlets.

"Which brings up the point, why did you four bring your weapons?" Ren asked.

Yang jammed a thumb in Ruby's direction, "She asked, she said it helps her think of upgrades and stuff."

Jaune hummed, "After this episode do you want us to get our weapons from our lockers?"

Ruby nodded with a grin, "Yes please!"

**Simmons: "Well, that's it, I guess we're done then."**

**Donut: "Yeah. Simmons, I have to say, I didn't think I would go out like this."**

**Simmons: "Yeah whatever, that's nice."**

"That's mean." Pyrrha sighed.

"You say that like it's unusual." Weiss commented.

Pyrrha shrugged, "I know."

**Donut: "You're not curious how I **_**thought**_ **I would go out?"**

**Simmons: "No. No, not in the least."**

"I am." Yang groaned, "How do you guys think you'll go out?"

"Why does this conversation always come up?" Ruby asked.

Yang shrugged, "What? I want to go out in a special way. Like to dinner, or the movies..."

It took a second for it to register for everyone.

"Yang Xiao Long I hate you with a passion." Weiss said with an exasperated groan.

Ruby put her hands to her mouth, "Boooo!"

Yang was too busy shaking with laughter to care.

"That was clever Yang, I liked it." Ren complimented.

"Please don't encourage her." Ruby begged.

**Donut: "How 'bout you, did you think you'd go out like this?"**

**Simmons: "Under equipped and surrounded by people I hate? Yeah, this is pretty much how I've pictured it since I got assigned to this unit. You see, I'm a realist."**

"More like a pessimist." Jaune commented.

"What's the difference?" Blake asked raising her eyebrows.

Yang snorted, "I guess you wouldn't know...pessimist."

**Lopez: "Pensé siempre con conseguir el sacado por mantenimiento pobre."**

**Caption: I always thought I would be taken out by poor maintenance.**

"We know that won't happen, Sarge surprisingly takes good care of Lopez." Weiss pointed out.

"It's nice." Pyrrha added.

**Simmons: "Lopez is right, we need to think of something."**

**Donut: "Can we escape?"**

**Simmons: "I don't see how. He's faster than us and stronger than us."**

"He's a brute, but also an intelligent one." Pyrrha hummed, "I can't think of strategies to escape but they could fight him."

"How? They're out of ammo." Nora pointed out.

Pyrrha blushed, "Oh I uhh..."

"You were thinking about how _you _could fight him." Blake guessed.

Pyrrha nodded, still blushing. "It's instinctual, I size everyone up. Sorry."

"You apologize too much." Nora groaned.

"Yeah we're huntresses, we have to size people up. It's part of the job." Yang explained.

"I think we're only supposed to size Grimm up." Ruby pointed out. "Our team is just weird."

Ruby along with the rest of her team chuckled.

"We never get to fight the bad guys." Nora huffed, "You guys will invite Sun and Neptune but not us! It hurts me so!"

"Well uhh...next time we'll invite you!" Ruby grinned.

Nora groaned even louder, "There won't _be _a next time. You guys got Torchwick locked up."

"There's still the woman I fought at the CCT." Ruby pointed out.

Blake perked up, "And Adam, the White Fang is still a-"

"Blake, you're on some thin ice. Stop worrying about the White Fang." Yang interrupted.

"I'm not I was just-" Blake paused as Zwei shifted around in her lap.

"Do you want someone to take him?" Ruby asked eagerly reaching her hands out.

Blake swatted them away, "No. you shoved this beast on me so you must suffer the consequences." Blake held Zwei closer before her eyes widened as she realized what she had done.

The slow shit eating grin developing across Yang's entire face tore into Blake's ego and reputation of hating Zwei. Blake tried and failed to ignore it, "What? It's just a dog and he hasn't slobbered on me. I'm not holding him because I like him I'm holding him so you guys can't."

"Sure." Yang looked back to the TV as Blake fumed in her peripheral vision.

**Lopez: "Alguien hizo saltar todos nuestros vehículos."**

**Caption: Plus, somebody blew up all our vehicles.**

Weiss coughed as she laughed, "Lopez is by far the funniest character in the show. This is his best season so far."

"I'm glad your favorite character is getting a lot of screen time." Blake grumbled.

"Hey I thought mine was dead." Ruby pointed out.

"And mine took forever to show up." Jaune added.

Blake glared, "Tucker and Church have already had more screen time than Washington this season."

"Yeah but Tucker was missing almost all of last season." Jaune pointed out.

Blake sighed, "I know, I just want to see Washington escape, I hope they don't skip over it."

**Donut: "Good idea Lopez!"**

**Simmons: "You understood what he said?"**

"No. He didn't." Ren deadpanned.

**Donut: "Yeah! High school spanish, remember? He said the Meta must have gotten here someway."**

"I'm guessing High school Spanish isn't very good." Ren commented.

**Lopez: "Hice?"**

**Caption: I did?**

**Donut: "We just need to find his vehicle, and steal it."**

"That's a good idea." Pyrrha complimented.

"How would they start it without the keys?" Blake asked.

"You really are a pessimist? They could hot wire it. I'm sure Lopez would know how." Yang explained.

**Simmons: "That's a good idea Lopez."**

**Lopez: "Es?"**

**Caption: It is?**

**Lopez: "Ningún no es."**

**Caption: No it isn't.**

Weiss frowned, "I like the plan, I don't see anything wrong with it."

"How are they sure there is a vehicle? They're in a canyon." Jaune pointed out.

Weiss frowned, "Oh."

**Simmons: "Okay, let's think. If you were a crazed lunatic, where would you hide a vehicle?"**

"Crazed Lunatics aren't very rational, it's hard to think like them." Nora pointed out.

Ren shot a quick glance at Nora.

"Yeah?" Nora asked.

"Nothing." Ren chuckled.

**Lopez: "Él lo disimulo quizás."**

**Caption: Maybe he cloaked it. That's what I would do.**

"Cloaked with what? Some tree branches?" Yang asked with a laugh.

"Probably the same cloaking he uses for his armor." Jaune suggested.

**Donut: "A garage is too obvious, Lopez. We need to think of something crazier."**

**Lopez: "Para el traducir para mí!"**

**Caption: Stop translating for me!**

"Honestly I would just not try talking, it causes more problems than it solves." Weiss commented.

"If I were him I would switch my language setting." Pyrrha chuckled.

**Donut: "**_**Crazier!"**_

**Lopez: "Eso no era incluso uno sugerencia!"**

**Caption: That wasn't even a suggestion!**

**Simmons: "Well, clearly Lopez is just having an off day, so let's ignore him."**

**Lopez: "Cojale los individuos."**

**Caption: Fuck you guys.**

"You can hear the venom in his voice." Weiss laughed, "He's so done with them."

"Like you are with us!" Yang grinned.

Weiss nodded, "Exactly! but I think at the moment that would be Blake."

Said Blake in question glared at the two.

**Simmons: "So we're looking for some kind of vehicle, probably parked by Blue Base..."**

"Where would it come from?" Jaune frowned.

**Lopez: "si usted sepa que hay un vehículo!"**

**Caption: You're talking as if you know there is a vehicle!**

Weiss nodded, "I think Jaune is right, there is no vehicle."

**Donut: "What if it only has two seats?"**

**Simmons: "Hmm, I didn't think about that. Hey Lopez, turn off your ears for a second."**

Weiss frowned, "Could he be more obvious?"

"That's cruel, he just saved his life." Pyrrha added.

**Lopez: "Qué? No puedo hacer eso."**

**Caption: What? Why would I do that?**

**Simmons: "Okay, are they off?"**

**Lopez: "Sí, están apagados."**

**Caption: Yeah, they're off.**

**Lopez: "Ese es porque puedo contestarle."**

**Caption: That's why I can answer you.**

Weiss chuckled and shook her head.

**Simmons: "Okay, good.(Muttering)If there's no room, we'll just leave Lopez. He's pretty much expendable. And they won't be able to get any info outta him anyway."**

"Expendable? He's the most useful member on Red team! Including Sarge!" Weiss argued.

"Maybe not more useful than Sarge." Nora laughed nervously.

"And the Meta could speak Spanish- or understand Spanish. He's a mute." Ren explained.

**Donut: "I feel bad about it though. He's been so loyal."**

Weiss nodded.

**Simmons: "So what, he's a robot. He has to be loyal. Dogs are loyal too, but that doesn't mean you can't eat them when you're stranded in an arctic outpost and Command can't get rations through because of a seasonal blizzard."**

Zwei whimpered in Blake's lap. "Ohh no he didn't mean that, no one would eat a dog especially not you." Blake comforted.

Zwei seemed to understand as he got himself comfortable again, hanging his head off her leg. Blake smiled down at him, purposely ignoring her team's Grins.

**Donut: "That seems like a very specific example."**

"And a gross one." Nora grimaced, "How could you eat a dog? That's like eating a person!"

"I would rather starve to death." Ruby added.

**Simmons: "I don't wanna talk about it. Hey Lopez, you can turn your ears back on now."**

**Lopez: "Click"**

**Caption: CLICK**

"Hmm, so Click is the same in English and Spanish." Ren mumbled.

**Lopez: "Oh, puedo oír otra vez."**

**Caption: Oh, I can hear again.**

**Lopez: "Un que milagro."**

**Caption: What a fucking miracle.**

Weiss laughed again, "He doesn't sound surprised."

**Cut to Church with no control of his movement.**

**Church: "What- halt, cease! Abort dot move. Fuck."**

Ren and Jaune chuckled.

"Abort dot move." Ren repeated, "He's Trying to give verbal commands."

"What's next? Still image dot J-peg?" Jaune laughed.

"I'm confused, what are you two talking about?" Pyrrha asked.

"Computer commands." Ren explained.

**Caboose: "Church, wait."**

**Church: "Wait? I can't wait, I'm moving on my own. Which I realize doesn't make sense when I say it out loud. Oh hey look, I figured out how to stop!"**

**Tucker: "Wow, you figured out how to not move? You're a genius."**

Yang and Jaune cackled.

**Church: "Oh check this out, I can go backwards too. Zhoop!"**

**Tucker: "Oh, well now you're just bragging."**

**Church: "Well it's important to me, asshole."**

**Caboose: "I'm impressed. I can't go backwards."**

"Why couldn't he?" Pyrrha asked.

Jaune's eyes widened, "Oh wow, that's a reference from early season six. Remember that general or CO over him when Agent Washington was searching for them all? The CO told him to never go back there but Caboose misunderstood him."

"Huh, that's some great continuity. Which is weird for this show." Blake added.

**Church: "Stop patronizing me."**

**Tucker: "Well, he's definitely starting to remember **_**you."**_

**Church: "I already know Caboose. He's the only guy that would talk to me when I was in storage."**

Pyrrha smiled, "It's nice that Caboose cared enough to do that. It's also kind of sad but...wow I just love Caboose's and Church's dynamic."

"Me too." Ruby agreed with a nod.

**Tucker: "You remembering anything else?"**

**Church: "I don't know, it's- fuzzy, for some reason. Maybe there's a file, or some kinda database I can access in here. Give me a second."**

**Tucker: "Yeah, rooting around in your brain seems like a great idea when you've barely figured out how to move on your own."**

"I love the dynamic between Tucker and Church." Jaune commented.

"All the characters have a great dynamic, which is something incredible about this show. It's a character driven comedy." Blake explained.

**Caboose: "Um, hey uh, Tucker? Um yeah, uh, Agent Washington told me that Church- Uh I mean dah Epsilon- is uh, a little messed up."**

**Tucker: "Yeah, I can see that."**

**Caboose: "Yeah no I mean he's got some ah memories that uh he probably **_**shouldn't**_ **access."**

"Oh that would be bad if he accessed memories of himself being tortured." Jaune nodded.

Pyrrha shook her head, "I hope it doesn't happen, at least he'll have Caboose and maybe Tucker to help."

**Tucker: "What kind of memories?"**

**Caboose: "Uh yeah, see some people did some bad stuff to him? And uh, he's kind of repressed, uh, a lot of ah, stuff. Do you know what a repressed memory is?"**

**Tucker: "Yeah Caboose. I've repressed almost every moment I've spent with you. I'm actually repressing this as we speak."**

"Not possible, you can't choose to repress a memory. At least not on a whim." Ren commented, "Repressed memories are usually traumatic."

"That must be awful." Pyrrha shook her head, "Because you might not even know that you have a repressed memory."

Nora gasped in horror, "We could all have had terrible stuff happen to us and not even know."

"I don't like thinking about this." Ruby almost whimpered.

"Me neither." Yang grimaced. "I think we're fine, all of us."

**Caboose: "Well thank you, that means a lot to me."**

Pyrrha burst out laughing, "That's great, And I think he meant it too. Because he doesn't like Tucker."

**Church: "(mumbling) **_**Schematic, where the hell's a schematic, well, let's see-**_**(Talking normal)Man, there is a lot of functions in here. I can't figure out what a tenth of these even do."**

Nora pursed her lips and grinned, "Ohh this is like the brain thing where we can only access twenty percent of-"

"That's a myth." Ren pointed out.

Nora grumbled, "You're he ruiner of all fun Renny!"

**Caboose: "Is **_**nap**_ **a function? 'Cause that's my favorite- oh! Also, 'eat ice cream'."**

"My favorite function is nap." Yang grinned.

"Mine is eat cookies." Ruby laughed.

"Read book." Blake shook her head.

"Watch show." Nora said waving at Jaune.

Jaune nodded, "Ok ok, function hit play."

**Tucker: "That is so, stupid."**

**Caboose: "Ah you're right, technically that is a subroutine of just plain 'eat'."**

**Boom from outside, bit of a shake **

**Tucker: "I wish those guys would just **_**give up!"**_

**Church: "Oh hey, here we go. What does this do?"**

**Church starts projecting Sergeant Johnson's death cutscene on the wall behind them.**

"What is that?" Weiss frowned.

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang stared at the screen intensely.

**Tucker: "What is this? Some kind of training film?"**

**Church: "Yeah I guess."**

"It looks like animation?" Jaune commented raising an eyebrow.

"If they could animate that then why isn't the whole thing animated." Nora complained.

Weiss spoke up, "Maybe for artistic reasons, they want their show to be in a different style or medium if you will." Weiss explained.

"Or it could cost too much, but I see no reason why they would waste an animation like this." Ren commented.

**Caboose: "I love movies. Do you have Kramer vs. Kramer in there?"**

"Kramer vs Kramer." Ren noted down.

**Church: "It looks like it's teaching me how to interact with guys like-"**

**343 Guilty Spark fires his laser at Master Chief's chest knocking him back. He "Training film" stops.**

"Woah! That was awesome!" Ruby shook, "He shot a laser! Church can do that too!"

Blake however grumbled, "I wish the whole show looked as good as that."

"I don't think the creators of the show made that." Jaune frowned, "Remember how badly animated the ship was? We already guessed the show was made by people other than the people who made the game. Maybe that was a cutscene in the game?"

"This is all speculation, we can't know for sure." Ren pointed out.

"What we can know for sure is that they messed up the continuity again. Church is supposed to be inside an ancient alien artifact. So why is there evidence of humans with said artifact if it was just discovered?" Blake asked.

No one could fault her logic, she sighed, "I hate plot holes."

**Tucker: "Oh ho ho holy shit!"**

**Church: "Wow! I can do that? I wanna do that, how do I do that?"**

**Tucker: "Was that a laser? That was fucking awesome."**

Ruby nodded eagerly.

**Church: "I gotta figure out how to do that!"**

**Tucker: "No! I told you guys not to touch anything. And now you're in some floating crap, who knows what that thing can do? Don't just go turning stuff on."**

"It is dangerous." Ren agreed.

**Church: "Eee- what's that? I'm gonna try like huuu-uu-"**

**Tucker: "Whoa-hoa, whoa, and definitely don't turn it on while you're looking at **_**me**_**. That eye creeps me out anyway."**

"It doesn't look very creepy, it's no where near the uncanny valley of creepiness. If anything it looks like Atlas Tech." Blake commented.

Weiss nodded, "It kind of does, very advanced Atlas technology but yes."

Ruby frowned, _The designs on the side of him remind me of Penny's clothes._

**Church: "Well maybe if I could just access my long-term memories I could figure out how these functions work."**

**Caboose: "Uh oh, yeah I don't know, see ah I think that maybe sounds like a bad idea? And uh I don't know if I would go-"**

'**Click'**

**Church: "Uh oh."**

**Caboose: "What? What happened?"**

**Church: "Crap. Instead of turning **_**on**_ **my long-term memory, I think I just shut **_**off**_ **my short-term memory."**

"Retention Deficit." Ren grinned.

**Caboose: "Oh. Is that bad?"**

**Church: "...Huh? Is what bad?"**

**Caboose: "Your memory thing getting shut off."**

**Church: "Who shut off my memory?"**

Weiss facepalmed.

**Caboose: "You did."**

**Church: "I did what?"**

**Caboose: "Shut off your memory."**

**Church: "Why do you want me to shut off my memory?"**

**Caboose: "No, it's already shut off."**

**Church: "What is?"**

**Caboose: "Your memory."**

**Church: "Yeah what about it?"**

**Tucker: "Wow, well this is a drastic improvement. Hey, you!"**

"Oh good he stopped it, that was getting annoying." Weiss commented. Pyrrha and Blake nodded.

"Aww I liked it." Nora pouted.

**Church: "Me?"**

**Tucker: "Yes, you. Don't touch anything else, or try to activate any computer stuff."**

**Church: "... Are you gonna answer him?" Church says to Caboose.**

**Loud Boom from outside and a big shake.**

"They're really trying hard to get in." Ruby commented.

"Yeah well Church is a weapon now. That thing has a laser plus a bunch of other stuff we probably don't know about." Jaune explained.

"I know it's so cool!" Ruby gushed.

**Caboose: "Did you hear that?"**

**Tucker: "Aw crap!"**

**Church: "Oh my God, what are we yelling about!?"**

Ren began to laugh.

**Tucker: "I think they busted into the temple!"**

**Church: "Oh fuck, that sounds bad where's the temple?"**

"This went from bad to worse so fast." Weiss chuckled.

"This show seems to be excellent at that." Pyrrha added with a chuckle.

**Tucker: "Jesus Christ, don't let him talk to me any more."**

**Caboose and Church: "Okay, don't talk to him."**

**Tucker: "I can't fucking believe I have two of them now."**

**The screen cut to black.**

"Caboose isn't forgetful like that." Pyrrha pointed out.

"Either way Tucker is screwed." Jaune added as he hit play.

* * *

**Season 7 premiere is public so give me your opinions on it, my opinion on it is in last chapters authors note.**

**As for ep 2, it was great, liked what happened with Ironwood it made sense. My former complaints about Penny and Ruby still withstanding. Also because of a simple hug the mountains upon mountains of Qrow x Ironwood fan content is not something we can prepare for, beware!**

**What did you think of the episode? And do you think going public with Salem is a good or bad idea. I think it can go both ways, I would explain but I don't want my authors notes taking up so much space.**


	38. S7E17 Trust Issues

**Author's Note:**

**Episode 2 of season 7 did Ironwood great, I was fully expecting him to be a paranoid crazy ready to become a problem for the teams. But him working together with them makes perfect sense, he's not an idiot he knows they're on his side and he trusts them...which will make it all the more terrible for him when he realizes they or more specifically Ruby lied to him about the Relic question and how/why Ozpin really locked himself away in Oscar.**

**Also shoutout to Ashton210 who reposted this story on Wattpad. The offer to repost my story on archive of our own is still open. Message me for the rules.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 38- Trust Issues**

"**Trust Issues" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Trust Issues? Is this an episode about Blake?" Weiss asked.

Blake growled, "When there's an episode titled daddy issues I'll let you know."

Weiss glared at her, "I- ugh, wow."

Blake smirked.

"Speaking of daddy issues." Nora started, "I've never really heard anything about your parents Blake."

Blake was visibly taken aback.

Nora's face fell, "Oh! Sorry I can't believe I asked that with me being an orphan sorry Blake I didn't-"

Blake waved her off, "It's fine Nora, sorry I just wasn't expecting to be asked about my parents."

"I'm curious too." Ruby added, "You've never really talked about them."

Blake shrugged, "Well I'm sure I already mentioned that they formed the White Fang. But other than that I guess I haven't said anything else."

Yang nodded to confirm her.

"Well I don't know what there is to say, my parents are great and caring...and I abandoned them to join the White Fang...I- sorry I don't think I want- can talk about this." Blake choked up slightly before composing herself.

Nora looked down, "Sorry."

Blake waved her off, "Stop you're sounding like Pyrrha."

"Hmm I guess I do apologize a lot." Pyrrha chuckled, "I'm sorry I'll try not to do it so often."

"..."

Nora snorted, setting off a chain reaction of everyone else falling into a fit of giggles.

Pyrrha realized what happened a moment later, "Oh I did it again." She laughed.

After regaining his composure Jaune hit play.

**Fade in to Simmons entering Red Base by crouching to join Donut and Lopez.**

**Simmons: "Okay here's the plan: We run straight for Blue Base. Keep your heads up, and stay in formation. Lopez, you take the lead."**

"Who in Simmons's mind is the most expendable." Weiss reminded with a twinge of rage.

Jaune nodded, "Least important in the front, most important in the back. He's taking Sarge's idea."

**Lopez: "Porqué tengo que llevar?"**

**Caption: Why do I have to be in front?**

**Simmons: "Exactly. I'll follow you, Lopez."**

**Donut: "I'll handle your rears."**

Yang sputtered as she laughed, "Donut is so good, if Tex stays dead unlike Church I'll have to make Donut my favorite."

**Simmons: "OOOkay! change of plan. I'll be last, Lopez, you still go out in front."**

**Lopez walks out in front with Simmons soon behind him leaving space in the middle.**

**Lopez: "Por supuesto."**

**Caption: Of course I'm in front.**

Weiss shook her head.

**Simmons: "Donut, you be in the middle."**

**Donut walks in between the two.**

**Donut: "It'll be a Donut sandwich. Mm-mm."**

Yang and Nora laughed together.

**Simmons: "Dammit Donut, you can ruin anything."**

**They turn and run in a random formation up the hill.**

"Running in a straight line isn't a good strategy no matter the order." Pyrrha commented.

"I think he meant it that Lopez would take point or whatever it's called." Jaune explained. "And Donut would guard the back meaning he was protected."

"And he gave up his protection so Donut wouldn't handle his rear." Yang cackled.

**Simmons: "Do you see anything?"**

**Lopez: "Si viera algo, estaría tirándolo, dumbass."**

**Caption: If I saw something, I would be shooting, dumbass.**

"That would be bad teamwork." Pyrrha commented, "Many times when I'm fighting teams one will engage me without first notifying their comrades."

"That's why I never engage if I can until Jaune tells me too." Nora grinned, "Good teamwork is playing follow the leader."

Ren shook his head with a chuckle.

"There's a little more to teamwork than that." Jaune reminded.

Nora opened her mouth a little, "Well duh, stuff like helping each other out and always on guard for them is common sense."

Pyrrha thought back to her fight with team CRDL, when Cardin accidentally hit his own teammates during the fight. "Not common sense to everyone, but eventually teams find their way."

**Simmons: "Well keep your eyes open then."**

**Lopez: "Porque usted me hace preguntas si usted nunca entiende las respuestas?"**

**Caption: Why do you guys always ask me questions if you never understand the answers?**

"Because they make up conversations with him." Ren chuckled, "I doubt they understand a single word."

**Simmons: "He's white Lopez. Gah, we've been over this."**

**Lopez: "Dios mío."**

**Caption: Goddamn it.**

"I would snap, I can't believe Lopez hasn't snapped yet." Weiss commented.

"He kind of did in one of the earlier seasons, when he used to believe the Red team was great and saw Sarge as a father to him." Jaune explained.

"Oh yeah, then they tried running him over and he defended himself by remotely detonating the Warthog." Ruby finished.

**Donut: "Simmons- I'm scared."**

"They should be, the Meta is badass." Yang commented.

"With his A.I. He has to be functioning at a lower capacity." Ren stated.

**Simmons: "It's okay. We're all scared, Donut."**

**Lopez: "Mí no asusta. Hice respaldos de mí."**

**Caption: I'm not scared. I made back ups of myself this morning.**

"Hmm, like how Epsilon makes backups." Ren mumbled.

**Cut to the temple with Caboose and Tucker running through a hallway leaving us with Grif and Sarge.**

**Caboose: "Church, wait."**

"Wait, didn't last episode have Caboose and Tucker following Church like this?" Ruby asked.

Yang answered with a nod.

**Sarge: "I knew it, this was a trap!"**

Blake sagged, "The senility has begun."

"And cool, this episode is Sarge and Grif talking while what happened last episode with Church and Caboose...happens?" Ruby explained questioning her own explanation.

Ren nodded reassuringly, "That makes sense."

**Grif: "What's a trap?"**

**Sarge: "Don't you see, Grif? The Blues now have an advantage over us."**

**Grif: "What, you mean they have a decent leader?"**

Weiss snorted, "Grif is kind of like Lopez sometimes with his remarks, though I've never liked Grif because he's lazy."

"Well if he wasn't lazy his character wouldn't be that funny." Ruby pointed out.

"Oh I don't have any problem with his character, all the characters are well written. And Grif is well written because I hate him." Weiss explained.

**Sarge: "No, I mean they have three people and we only have two. Approximately."**

"What does he mean approximately?" Nora asked.

Ren hummed, "Well if he's as bad at math as Simmons is then he can't count." He explained. "Or he could be referring to Girf being less of a person. Which makes sense for Sarge."

Nora nodded.

**Grif: "You honestly believe that the Blues orchestrated all of this to get a one man advantage."**

"That would be a cool plot twist." Nora grinned.

"If by cool you mean terrible then I agree." Blake nodded, "That would be jumping the Grimm."

**Sarge: "Of course. They've been leading us along this entire time! It was all a diabolical scheme to get the drop on us! We just didn't see it until now. Because it was so cunningly crafted."**

Nora nodded, "Yeah Caboose and Church are smarter than they act, definitely Caboose."

"I will agree with you on that." Pyrrha chuckled.

**Grif: "We're talking about the same Blues here, right, there's not some, other group of Blues that I haven't heard of?"**

**Sarge: "Of course not!"**

**Grif: "H-yeah, then no, you're wrong. The new dude, he's a floating ball. I don't think he even counts as a person."**

"They knew him before he turned into that floating ball." Ruby growled, "but they're acting like he's someone completely new."

"In a way he kind of is." Ren pointed out.

Ruby glanced at Ren, "I think Church is Church, and that floating ball is Church."

**Sarge: "Exactly. He's a wild card. We don't even know what he's capable of."**

**Grif: "**_**He's a ball.**_ **He's capable of rolling. And maybe bouncing."**

"I doubt he could bounce." Ren commented.

**Boomshake! **

**Sarge: "Peter Paul and Ringo, what the heck was that?"**

"Oh more names that are also cusses, like Sam hill and Jesus." Yang commented.

**Grif: "That did not sound good."**

**The camera zooms out to show Tucker and Caboose rushing back in**

**Tucker: "Did you guys hear that?"**

**Grif: "Heard what. Of course we heard that, idiot."**

**Tucker: "Aw great, I think they broke down the door."**

"Any door can be opened, locked or barricaded." Blake shook her head.

**Church appears.**

**Church: "What!? Who would, do that thing that you said to the other thing."**

**Grif: "What's wrong with him?"**

**Tucker: "He disabled his memory, or something dumb while trying to unlock this massive laser eye he's got, I don't know."**

Blake sighed, "And that confirms Sarge's ramblings."

Nora laughed giddily.

**Grif: "**_**Laser?"**_

**Sarge: "Rrr. See."**

**Church: "Who has a laser?"**

**Caboose: "You do."**

**Church: "I do?"**

**Tucker: "**_**Yes."**_

"It's weird having Tucker be the responsible one on Blue team. Usually it's Church dealing with Tucker and Caboose being crazy." Ruby laughed.

"And on Red team it's the same way but with Simmons sometimes taking the responsible role." Jaune added.

**Church: "That's awesome man, I feel... great about whatever it is that we're talking about."**

**Tucker: "Caboose shouldn't you be killing him or something."**

Pyrrha frowned.

**Caboose thinks about it, then charges Church and hits him with his gun.**

Pyrrha shook her head with a sigh smiling.

Yang and Nora however burst out laughing.

**Church: "Ow hey, cut it out."**

**Caboose: "Tucker did it!"**

**Church: "No he didn't jackass, you did."**

"That fixed it." Yang cackled.

**Tucker: "So you remember that."**

**Church: "Why wouldn't I remember that?"**

**Tucker: "You don't remember **_**why**_ **you wouldn't remember? Then I guess you're fixed, fuck it."**

**Church: "You guys never make any God damned sense."**

"That explains much of the show." Weiss commented.

**Tucker: "Yeah, that's **_**our**_ **problem."**

**The bad guys are heard entering the base **

**C.T.: "Over here! Split up. You two, guard the entrance. Don't let them out."**

"Typically commands like that are silent, so the other doesn't overhear." Blake commented before shrugging, "But shows have to suspend realism for some things. I'm just glad books don't."

"I can't imagine this show as a book." Yang commented.

"Ew, this show as a book." Nora grimaced at the thought.

Nora and Yang laughed together.

**Sarge: "I think we have more pressing issues at the moment fellas."**

**Tucker: "He's right."**

**Grif: "I thought you said they couldn't bust through the door?"**

"I learned a long time ago not to rely on locked doors." Blake told, "Battering rams and lock picks aren't very rare."

**Tucker: "H-when did you guys start listening to **_**me?"**_

Weiss gave an amused 'hmpf' "I like that he acknowledges it."

**Sarge: "Everybody grab some cover!"**

**They all run and hide as some aliens come by where they used to be, and grunt.**

"I still love the new look for the Aliens." Pyrrha smiled.

"They look so cool! Their armor and weapons are so weird looking." Ruby added.

**Grif: "Shit, there's two of 'em."**

**Sarge: "Grif, don't panic. You've been trained for this."**

**Grif: "**_**This,**_ **I've been trained for this? Being stuck in an ancient temple surrounded by mystic technology, while being hunted by aliens from another planet? This is what I've been trained for?"**

"He should have been trained to deal with high stress combat situations like this one, and I bet he was. Grif just didn't listen." Weiss explained.

**Sarge: "Okay maybe not this specifically, but **_**elements**_ **of this, which when combined and liberally interpreted, bear a close resemblance to this."**

Weiss and Pyrrha nodded, "They're blocked by two enemies on high alert. They have cover and haven't been spotted yet. It's a very typical combat scenario." Pyrrha explained.

**Grif: "Not even close!"**

**Sarge: "Aw, just shut up and fight. Today is a good day for you to die! Hyaaaah!"**

Nora grinned, "A good day for you to die. Sarge has the best one liners."

**Grif and Sarge run out and shoot one of the aliens, and the other tosses a grenade, forcing them to back up **

**Sarge: "Huh."**

**Grif: "Look out!"**

**Tucker draws his sword and crouches around a corner.**

**Tucker: "I just need him to get a little closer."**

Ruby snapped a photo of the up close sword, "Nice picture." She grinned.

"Ruby I thought I said the scientists are just trying to find a more efficient way to make the handle small while still conserving Hard light Dust, they don't need more pictures." Weiss explained.

Ruby shrugged, "It can't hurt, and Velvet likes pictures of weapons for some reason."

"Maybe she's a weapons nerd like you." Yang teased.

"Maybe!" Ruby grinned, completely missing the jab.

**Tucker begins to sneak up on the Aliens.**

**Caboose: "Hey, Church? Are you doing that?"**

**Church: "Doing what?"**

**The camera changes to show a box hovering and slowly rotating next to Church.**

"Oh wow he can move things with his head!" Nora gasped.

"That's so cool!" Ruby grinned.

Pyrrha nodded, "The Grimm Reaper did something similar with Gravity dust and their Scythes, but it may have been a semblance. I wish we knew more about them

**Church: "Oh cool, am I?"**

**The box rotates faster **

**Church: "Oh look I am, that's awesome!"**

"Church is definitely inside an interesting weapon." Ren commented.

**Tucker: "What the fuck? When did you get telekinesis?"**

**Caboose: "You have teleportesis? Can you hear what I'm thinking right now?"**

"That's telepathy." Blake corrected.

**Church: "What? No."**

**Tucker: "My guess would be, nothing."**

**Caboose: "Oh my God, Tucker has it too!"**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Church: "Shit, look at this, this is so kickass. I wonder what other powers I have. Man, I could be, the most powerful being in the entire Universe. I'm like a superhero."**

**Church drops the box and begins to float backwards.**

"I wonder how powerful Church is now." Ruby grinned, "That floating ball looks like it has handholds to use it as a weapon."

**Tucker: "Where are you going?"**

**Church: "Oops, uh, yeah I think I've lost control of my body again."**

**Tucker: "Yeah, some superhero. Fucking dick"**

**The screen cut to black**

"Kind of a short episode." Nora groaned.

* * *

**Every fandom on here have cliche fics. Harry potter has time travel fics, Percy jackson has betrayal fics, and Gravity falls has next summer fics etc. What would you say is the cliche RWBY fic? I think it would either be React fics or OC team insert/lone OC insert fics.**

**Also whats a RWBY fic cliche you hate and RWBY fic cliche you like? I like the Jaune centric fics and hate the OC team/lone inserts which is Ironic because I wrote one "The Red Assassin" before deleting it because it was awful.**

**I do regret deleting it because now no one can be amazed and say "You wrote this shit?"**


	39. S7E18 Hang Time

**Author's Note:**

**ANNOUNCEMENT: From now on until RWBY season 7 ends, the top authors note will be spoiler free and the bottom note will be full of my rwby season 7 opinions/observations.**

**QUESTION: Do you guys want a scene with both teams exploring the ruins from the first season? It would be like another long scene not related to the show that much like the competition scene.**

**QUESTION 2: My last author's note question still applies, what typical cliche RWBY fic do you like/hate. Also while I like the Jaune centric fics I do hate it when Jaune is OOC, OP, and a Gary Stue.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 39- Hang Time**

"Yeah, a short episode this close to the finale." Weiss shook her head.

"Maybe because the episodes are shorter the season will be longer." Nora grinned with a slight twinkle in her eye.

"I hope so." Weiss pursed her lips. "Did last season have these short of episodes?"

Jaune frowned, "I can't remember, I remember them being much longer but that's only because in the Blood Gulch Chronicles they were really short."

Nora grunted as she got up and stretched, "Ruby do you still want us to get our weapons?"

Ruby nodded, "Oh yes please! I forgot ugh."

The rest of team JNPR got up to leave.

"Please don't interrupt the show to tinker with their weapons." Weiss begged.

Ruby huffed, "I haven't interrupted the show once with tour weapons! I'm just looking at them and thinking of what I could do. Like with Pyrrha's spear when Caboose said something about an electric spear."

Pyrrha nodded, "I trust you will make my spear incredible."

"It already is incredible! It's so cool!" Ruby gushed.

Pyrrha chuckled as she left the room, followed by her teammates. As soon as they left Weiss turned to Ruby. "You do realize that this upgrade will need dust, I can supply it but my allowance isn't infinite."

"Wouldn't the SDC love supplying Pyrrha with dust? She's famous." Yang explained.

"Neither of us want more publicity." Weiss snapped, "The SDC would have a field day, they and every other tabloid would go crazy about supplying Pyrrha Nikos world renowned fighter with the finest dust imaginable. It would turn into an ad campaign and neither of us want that breathing down our necks for weeks!"

Yang withdrew with a small beaten frown. Weiss's face relaxed, "Sorry for snapping at you." She mumbled.

Yang chuckled, "It's ok Weiss. I was out of line suggesting you two use your publicity."

The door swung open, "Aaaand we're back!" Nora shouted as she tossed Magnhild in it's grenade launching form on her bed.

"That was fast." Blake commented with a slight grin as the rest of team JNPR filed in.

Jaune frowned while propping Crocea Mors up next to him. "Uhh we're allowed to have our weapons in our dorms right? There's not...like a rule against it or something is there?"

Everyone's faces fell.

"Uhh I say we just not think about that, we've done worse things before." Yang pointed out.

"Not us!" Nora shouted, "What if the headmaster comes down to check on us! He'll see that we have our weapons and think we're up to no good! We'll be expelled! With just our skills in fighting we'll have to make a living in the city somehow! No doubt we'll turn to a life of crime, slowly changing from who we once were to low life criminals! We'll be hated! Abandoned! And hunted down by our former friends and allies! What have we become!" She fell to her knees and a loud bang and silent dry sobs.

The room gaped at her, she showed no signs of recognition.

Ren sighed, "Mini panic attack, it will pass."

"Is she alright?" Ruby asked.

Ren nodded, "Yes, again just a tiny anxiety episode. It's just Nora being Nora, it happens very rarely. Normally under stress."

Nora popped up, "Ok! I'm ready for the episode!"

Again everyone in the room gaped at her, "Stop staring and play it already!" She snapped.

"**Hang Time" appeared on the screen with the theme. **

**Fade in to the alien firing a minigun in the temple.**

Ruby gasped, "It's Coco's turret! But hers looks way better because she repainted it herself."

"I'm still surprised she let you completely redesign her turret." Weiss commented. "You must have begged a lot."

Ruby threw a dismissive hand her way, "Pfft what? No Coco is always open to a new look."

Weiss raised an eyebrow.

Ruby sagged, "Ugh yes there was a lot of begging, and I'll have to beg some more if I want to make the E.M.P gun. Or Emp gun I like that better." Ruby grinned.

"More begging and more of my dust." Weiss sighed.

"Not yours yet." Blake chuckled, "You're not the CEO yet."

Weiss huffed, "I know, anyway Ruby? Can you think of any weapon upgrades that don't cost a lot of money."

Ruby blushed, "uhhh I uhh, Nora's double barrel grenade launcher and the mini rockets! I added a lot to Magnhild."

Nora grinned as she flashed her double barrels to everyone... Yang shut her eyes and turned away as she laughed at her own unspoken joke.

**Sarge: "Grif, listen, we may not both make it out of this."**

Jaune hummed, "This reminds me of the moment in I think the second or third season when they were hiding from O'Malley and Lopez on sidewinder."

"I wonder what brilliant plan he'll come up with this time." Yang quipped.

**Grif: "What?"**

**Sarge: "If you die, I think I'm prepared to live with that. I've practiced it a lot. But there's also a chance you might survive and I won't."**

Nora gasped, "I hope it's the other one, Sarge is too important to die."

"So is Grif." Jaune pointed out.

**Grif: "There'd be a better chance if you'd help me shoot!"**

**Sarge: "In case I don't make it, I can't help but think about all the future mistakes you're gonna make, that I'm not gonna be there to scream at you about."**

Nora gasped again, "Aww that's kind of sad."

**Grif: "Oh stop, I'm getting all teary-eyed."**

Nora nodded, ignoring the sarcasm.

**Sarge: "I just wanna let you know that in my bunk back at the base there's a recorder deck. I've prerecorded about fifty-seven hours of rants that should be applicable, in a variety of situations. Whenever you're feeling good about yourself, I want you to play one. And always remember, somebody hates you."**

Nora laughed with a heavy breath.

"You know? In his own way I think Sarge cares about Grif." Pyrrha smiled, "With that much effort he must feel that Grif is important."

"Important for him to hate." Nora agreed.

"I can imagine Grif playing one of those rants and wondering how he could ever miss Sarge." Blake added.

Nora nodded, "It's so sad."

**The alien continues firing, but stops when Church shows up in front of him**

**Alien: "Grrruuhg!?"**

**Church: "Oh hey, alien, whassup?"**

Ruby sighed, "He still can't control himself."

"Kind if like you when you first discovered your semblance." Yang laughed, soon laughing so hard she couldn't breathe.

Ruby blushed as she glared at Yang, "It is not that funner it was never that funny!"

"You ran into everything!" Yang continued to laugh.

"Are there videos?" Weiss asked hopefully.

Yang groaned, "Dad made me delete them, but I know for a fact he still has all of them on his scroll." She growled.

Ruby sagged in her seat as she sighed.

**The alien drops his chaingun and kneels bowing his head, grunting as only these aliens can do.**

**Tucker: "Cease fire!"**

"Is it bowing?" Ruby asked.

Ren hummed, "I think so, almost praying."

"Church is inside an ancient relic, so it's probably important to their religion." Jaune added.

**Church: "Um, the alien's being weird in here."**

**Grif: "What's it doing?"**

**Tucker: "No no, I've seen this before. Some of the aliens worship this ancient technology. This one probably thinks Church is some sorta God."**

Ruby began to laugh, "Oh no, imagine if people started thinking Qrow was a god."

Yang cackled, "I demand the strongest beers from Vacuo, the finest wines from Mistral, and all Atlesian drinks destroyed."

Ruby groaned.

"Why Qrow and not your father?" Pyrrha asked.

"Church sounds like dad but acts more like Qrow most of the time." Yang explained.

**Church: "**_**Wow,**_ **seriously? That's pretty fucking cool."**

Ruby nodded, "Yeah dad would be embarrassed."

"I don't like this, the poor Alien is going to be manipulated with his beliefs." Pyrrha commented.

"Isn't that what religion does?" Jaune asked.

"Be happy there's no one religious in here, you would start a fight with that comment." Blake chuckled.

Yang nodded, "Yeah you're starting to sound like our uncle, he's so cynical about religion it's like he thinks he knows where we actually come from."

**Caboose: "*gasp*- Maybe that's why your name is Church!"**

**Church: "Oh what's up praying dude? How do you like me now-"**

**Church levitates the box and rams it into the face of the alien **

**Church: "Bip- aw!"**

**Alien: "Bleergh?!" **

Pyrrha cringed, "That's mean, But at least he didn't manipulate him."

**Tucker: "WT-FUCK! why did you do that? I think that's taking advantage of your diety status dude."**

Pyrrha nodded, "It is."

"WT fuck." Yang chuckled.

**Cut to show Church with the dead Alien.**

**Church: "Well what good is being a God if you can't smite some people? Let's have fun."**

"Wait he killed him!" Pyrrha gasped, "I thought he just knocked him out."

Ruby frowned, "The Alien wasn't going to hurt him."

"What good is being a god if you can't smite people." Ren shook his head, "I'm glad no one has that amount of power."

**C.T.: "The shots came from down here! form up men!"**

**Sarge: "Whoa, incoming."**

**Church: "Good luck guys!"**

**Church zooms away from the danger.**

"Coward." Nora grumbled.

**C.T., Jo-Annis, and Smith come up.**

**C.T.: "Freeze! Lower your weapons."**

**More guys show up, mostly aliens**

**C.T.: "You...[cut to Tucker] Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused me? I should kill you right here."**

"I never understand why the bad guys don't just do it." Jaune commented, "In movies they always talk and talk until the hero can escape."

Blake nodded, "It's a cliche I hate, but sometimes there are reasons."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah Torchwick could have tied me up but he kept messing with me until you guys showed up."

_He could've killed you _Yang thought with a grimace, she pushed those thoughts down. "Yeah, he's got a huge ego, I mean just look at his eyeliner."

Ruby and the rest of team RWBY cackled.

"We never saw him in person until your friend and her teammate led him to the Atlesian knights." Pyrrha explained to Ruby.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah Emerald and Mercury found him."

Blake nodded, "With all the Grimm I'm surprised he didn't try escaping."

"He was probably hurt from the crash." Weiss suggested.

**Church: "Somebody's getting killed? I wanna watch."**

"That's awful." Pyrrha chided.

Ruby and Blake nodded.

**C.T.: "You activated it?"**

**Church: "Activated what?"**

**C.T.: "Secure the relic! Don't let it get away."**

"Hmm so they knew what the relic was beforehand." Ren hummed.

"I still wonder if they want to use it or sell it." Blake commented, "If they want to sell it then they're just common criminals after money. But if they want to use it then they've become a lot more interesting."

**Jo-Annis behind C.T draws a Plasma pistol and prepares to fire **

"Ohh that's the medical thing Doc uses." Ruby commented, "It looks even better up close in these new graphics."

**Church: "Oh cool pistol, green's my favourite colour."**

**Jo-Annis fires and hits Church, knocking him down.**

**Church: "Heezagerbook!"**

"It works like an E.M.P?" Ren hummed. "It disabled him very quickly."

Blake frowned, "I liked that charged shot, my pistol is rather light. Ruby if it's not too much- what am I saying you'd love to."

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, "Yes I would! I'm fine building anything for my friends. It will uhh...sorry Weiss but it might use dust. Electricity dust specifically."

Weiss chuckled and nodded, "It's fine Ruby."

**Caboose: "Church!"**

**C.T.: "**_**Yes."**_

**Smith: "Blurg!"**

**C.T.: "Great shot, Jones."**

**Jones: "Thanks. But it's actually pronounced Jo-annis, Sir."**

Jaune and Ren laughed.

"That's a great callback to season six." Jaune commented.

**Smith turns around and beats him to the ground.**

"Woah he did not like that." Yang laughed.

"He worships the ancient technology too." Ren chuckled.

**C.T.: "Smith! What're you doing?!"**

"He's beating him like the original alien beat Tucker." Jaune chuckled.

**The other aliens turn and fire on the other remaining humans with needlers.**

Ruby gaped, "Ohh look those are the same needles they used to tranquilize Grif and Simmons."

**Sarge: "What's happening?"**

**Tucker: "I think the aliens don't like their human buddies beating up on their religious artifacts."**

Blake frowned, "So the humans probably wanted it for money or for power. And the Aliens wanted it for religious reasons."

**The other human goes down, and C.T. makes a break for it.**

**C.T.: "Get out of the way."**

**Tucker: "Let's go!"**

**Caboose: "Wait! We need to grab Church!"**

**Grif: "That guy in brown armor grabbed him."**

**C.T. emerges from the temple and runs into the freighter, where two dudes are on guard duty.**

Blake frowned, "He wasn't holding Church he was holding a skull."

"Wow good eyesight I didn't see that." Ren complimented.

Blake nodded, "Thank you."

**C.T.: "Cover me until I'm clear!"**

**C.T. gets in a jeep and drives off, the guards hops on a motorcycle, and Smith comes out **

**Smith: "Blarr."**

"Have you guys noticed how these aliens barely make blarghs or honks...they haven't made a single honk only some blarghs." Nora complained.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah they're not as funny."

"Because the last Alien was only trying to get Tucker pregnant. He was just as crazy as they were, these ones are a little more serious." Blake explained.

**Grif: "There he goes! Everybody get in the jeep!"**

**Sarge: "We gotta get that thing turned over!"**

**Caboose: "I'll do it."**

**Caboose flips the jeep back over .**

"Oh cool, they allow you to right overturned vehicles in the Ring games." Jaune commented.

Yang groaned, "Yeah not all games have that, can't stand having to find a new car."

Ruby laughed, "I know I hate it too, I wish we could see more of the game part you know?"

Jaune nodded, "The most we got was the alternate ending where it was revealed that it was all a crazy match."

The three chuckled at the thought.

**Sarge: "Wow, you are strong."**

**Caboose hops in back, Sarge in shotgun, and Grif in the driver's seat **

**Grif: "Is this thing even gonna start?"**

**Sarge: "Hopefully. Come on, Chupababy!"**

**The jeep starts and begins a wobbly pursuit.**

"I can't wait to see what happens with the turret." Ruby grinned as she pulled her notepad out. "I already have sketches of the mechanism to switch her turret. I originally thought about having it be a double barrel like Nora's gun but that would be wayyy too heavy and if I tried making it lighter the bullets would tear apart the thin metal."

"...thanks for keeping it short Ruby." Yang grinned.

Ruby nodded with a knowing smile.

**Caboose: "Tucker, where are you going."**

**Tucker: "There's no room for me, I'll be right back!"**

"Aww he can't sit in someones lap." Yang laughed.

"I don't think the game lets more than three people in the jeep." Jaune explained.

"You can tell that just by looking at it." Yang pointed out.

"Well some games have it so you can hang on to the side, you know what I mean?" Jaune asked.

Yang nodded, "Yeah I can see that."

**Meanwhile, back in Valhalla **

**Simmons: "Okay, look for anything that looks like a vehicle. It may have wheels, and/or seats."**

"Simmons is panicking." Blake chuckled.

**Lopez: "Sabemos cuáles es un vehículo!"**

**Caption: We know what a vehicle looks like!**

**Simmons: "Stay calm, don't panic."**

**Lopez: "Usted es el que ese que se atarita!"**

**Caption: You're the one who's panicking!**

Weiss and Blake chuckled.

**Donut: "Lopez is right, maybe we should panic."**

**Simmons: "I'll try back here. It has to be-oh!"**

**Simmons runs straight into a cloaked jeep, which then decloaks **

**Simmons: "-somewhere."**

"Hmm so he did cloak it." Ren chuckled.

"I still wonder how he got that thing in the canyon." Jaune frowned.

"Plot hole?" Ruby asked.

Blake shook her head, "No, I don't think so, not this time."

**Donut: "What the heck was that? What? Invisible car? **_**That's too cool."**_

**Simmons: "The Meta must have cloaked it."**

**Lopez: "Dije tan."**

**Caption: Told you so.**

Weiss chuckled, "I hope if the Meta attacks, at least Lopez escapes."

**Simmons: "I have never seen anything like this before either Lopez."**

**Lopez: "Cójale!"**

**Caption: Fuck you!**

Ren sighed, "I don't know if I should write down the curses."

"Do it." Yang encouraged, "Curses are a valuable part of a language. It could give you uhh...insight on how words are pronounced and spelled." Yang grinned confidently, hoping her argument would work.

Ren hummed, "I can't argue with that, good point Yang."

**Simmons: "Okay everybody, hop in. Let's get the fuck out of here."**

**Meanwhile, back in the desert, our guys' jeep is chasing C.T.'s jeep **

**Sarge: "There he goes."**

**Grif: "Um yeah, I see him."**

**Sarge: "Well see him faster."**

Nora laughed at Sarge's line.

**Caboose: "Look out for the guys behind us."**

**Grif: "How can I look out for guys that are behind us?"**

Yang frowned, "Rear view mirrors, looking over your shoulder?"

**A rocket passes them and hits just ahead and to the side of C.T. **

**C.T.: "Don't shoot at me, shoot at them!"**

**C.T. turns around with the others soon following him. The Mongoose ends up in front of the team. The soldier with the rocket fires back missing twice. **

"This is amazing!" Nora grinned.

"Like an action movie but better." Jaune grinned.

"My heart is racing a tiny bit." Pyrrha chuckled. "I like this."

**The Mongoose flips with the soldiers clipping through the ground.**

"Woah that's some bad clipping." Jaune commented.

"What was that? They went through the ground." Nora asked.

"Clipping, the character models going through stuff. Most of the time it's with walls and ceilings. It's a bug in the game." Jaune explained.

"I love finding those glitches, especially when you can clip under the map and shoot at the people above you." Yang laughed.

Ruby gasped, "You do that? That's cheating!"

Yang shrugged, "Anyone can do it."

**A Prowler comes around a corner, joining in the chase.**

"Oh cool it's floating too." Ruby grinned.

"Wow that looks like an alien Warthog." Yang added.

"And it's floating like the trams in Argus." Pyrrha smiled, "However in Argus they're on set paths most of the time. It costs less Gravity dust."

**The camera cuts back to the warthogs chasing each other. In the background on top of the structure a camera man character can be seen in purple armor.**

"Look at that, is that a person?" Blake asked pointing at the paused screen.

"Probably another one of C.T.'s Soldiers." Ren shrugged.

**Sarge: "Caboose, charge that cannon!"**

**Caboose: "Okay! Ready!"**

**Sarge: "Fire!"**

**Caboose fires and misses by a mile, the jeep breaks down**

"Hmm so it does work halfway at least." Ruby frowned, "I need to make sure it doesn't disable or break itself when I make it for Coco."

**Sarge: "Aim!"**

"It's ready aim fire." Weiss corrected.

"Just like Sarge to fire first, aim later." Nora laughed, "That's why I love my grenades, my aim doesn't have to be perfect."

"Mine does." Ruby groaned, "It took a lot of training."

**Grif: "The engine died!"**

**Smith and another alien fly in on the Prowler.**

**Caboose: "Look, aliens! Well they must be here to help!"**

"Yeah now the Aliens only care about protecting their artifact." Jaune nodded.

**Sarge: "They're going after C.T. Grif, get the engine started."**

**A rocket flies across right in front of them **

**Grif: "Uh, Sarge?"**

**Sarge: "Uh oh."**

**Cut to the soldiers on the Mongoose **

"I'd love to drive one of those." Yang commented.

Ruby grimaced, "Would you ever want to-"

"No." Yang laughed, "I like Bumblebee the way she is now."

Ruby let out a sigh of relief, "Oh good because that would be a lot to do."

**Cut to a large sand dune.**

**Tucker: "*echoing*Hey assholes."**

**The soldiers look up.**

Everyone leaned closer in anticipation.

**Tucker: "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!""**

**Tucker rides up over a ridge in a chopper shouting the entire time.**

**and overshoots the motorcycle completely, landing inside a small temple room.**

**Tucker: "Fuck."**

Yang burst out laughing, "That was great, whatever he's in looks cool though."

Nora nodded as she laughed.

**Caboose: "Cannon's charged."**

**Sarge: "Okay then fuck it, shoot 'em."**

**Caboose fires the cannon at the jeep and blows those guys to hell **

**The screen cut to black.**

"That was a great episode." Jaune grinned, "I'm ready for the next one which could be the season finale if it's like last season."

"I hope not, we still need more scenes of Washington." Blake pointed out.

Jaune nodded, "That's true, I bet the episode after this one will be the finale, anyway is everyone ready?"

Nora nodded, "Yep and now that we have our weapons, as soon as the season ends we can head straight to the ruins at the emerald forest cliffs. No time wasted!"


	40. S7E19 Think You Know Someone

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 40- Think You Know Someone**

"Good point Nora, I do hate to dilly dally." Weiss chuckled.

"And so do I." Jaune laughed as he hit play.

"**Think You Know Someone" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Blake pursed her lips, "That title does not bode well for them."

"What are you thinking?" Ren asked.

"I'm thinking something serious will happen this episode." Blake frowned, "Maybe Washington's escape but I don't see how that relates to the title."

"I think it might relate to Church and his problems with memory." Ren explained.

Blake's relaxed, "Well in that context the episode title isn't foreshadowing anything bad. It's just another title about memory."

Ren nodded, "We'll just have to see, because he regained his short term memory."

Blake hummed in agreement, nodding as she did so, deep in thought.

**Fade in to a repeat of the last scene from the previous installment. Panned out view of Tucker launching from the sand dune into a small temple building.**

"Didn't we see this already?" Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded looking down as his scroll, "Yeah, it's a repeat of Tucker jumping."

"Oh I loved this." Nora grinned.

**Tucker: "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"**

**With a crash Tucker lands in the small ruin. **

"Here it comes." Yang giggled.

**Tucker: "Fuck."**

Yang and Nora burst into a fit of snickering.

**Caboose: "Cannon's charged."**

"Why are we seeing this again?" Weiss asked.

She only received shrugs.

**Sarge: "Okay then fuck it, shoot 'em."**

**Caboose fires the cannon at the jeep and blows those guys to hell, and Tucker emerges from the hole.**

"Now the episode actually begins, I don't think we needed that repeat." Blake commented.

"You and Weiss are just _rays _of sunshine." Jaune remarked.

Weiss's eyes widened, "I'm not a pessimist too am I?!"

Blake huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at Weiss.

"Not as bad as Blake." Ruby smiled to comfort Weiss.

Blake threw her hands in the air, "I'm not a pessimist!"

"Name something positive right now." Yang ordered.

"What?" Blake frowned.

"Do it! Right now." Yang grinned.

"W- what I can't- you're putting me on the spot I can't- I don't know. Something positive about what?" Blake asked.

Yang's smirk grew wider, "Human/Faunus relations."

Blake's face fell, "You're messing with me."

"Name something positive." Yang ordered.

Pyrrha smiled weakly, "Come on Blake you know more about this topic than me and I can already think of several positive things."

Somehow Blake's face fell even lower, "I uh. I believe that slowly over time, Faunus and Humans grow closer-"

Everyone leaned closer, waiting.

"And? It felt like there was more to that." Ruby asked.

"Yeah was that it?" Nora asked.

"Yes That was it, it was a full stop." Blake explained with a blush.

"You were going to say something negative after that weren't you." Yang smirked wryly.

"No I wasn't!" Blake quickly replied.

The whole room laughed, when it died down Jaune hit play.

**Tucker: "Uh hey guys. Sorry about that."**

Yang gasped, "Woah look at that thing, I couldn't get a good look at it before. Wow."

Ruby smirked as her sister's face contorted into gleeful curiosity.

"It's floating in the back but has a two wheels in the front! I could drift so fast! I could turn on a Lien!" Yang grinned. "Ruby! Please please please help me do this to my baby, I don't care how much higher dust prices will rise for me."

Weiss frowned, "You're not going to ask me for any?"

"What are you offended?" Yang asked.

Weiss slightly reared back, "No no just uhh surprised."

"I can pay for my own dust money. It's why I never asked Neptune for any after giving him a ride to Junior's." Yang explained.

"We should have made them pay for abandoning us." Blake growled.

"Hey they helped while they were there." Ruby defended meekly.

Weiss and Blake shook their heads.

**Caboose: "Tucker where did you get that?"**

**Tucker: "Oh, this is my ride. The aliens gave it to me as a gift. Pretty fucking cool."**

"It is pretty fucking cool." Yang agreed.

**Grif: "Did they give you driving lessons too?"**

Weiss and Blake burst out laughing.

"I hate Grif but sometimes he can be just as sarcastic and cutting as Lopez." Weiss laughed.

**Tucker: "No we kinda skipped that part. But it looks awesome."**

"Imagine it without the rust, and in gold." Yang's eyes glowed.

**Cut to the aliens in a prowler shooting at C.T. **

**C.T.: "Ah! Move you piece of shit!"**

"This chase is awesome! This is the most action they've had yet!" Nora cheered.

"I know! I've been wanting some action for forever!" Yang added.

"..." Blake bent over coughing as she tried to hold in her laughter.

**C.T. Leads the aliens into a wall and drives off. The Aliens slowly search for him until from the side he T-bones them into an explosion.**

"Woah! That Warthog is strong." Yang commented.

**C.T. Drives off and in front of the Reds and Blues.**

**Caboose: "There he is!"**

**Tucker: "You guys follow him, I'll cut him off."**

**C.T. Leaves as Caboose follows while Tucker goes off in another direction.**

"That thing looks like it's made for ramming other vehicles." Yang commented, "Especially with that boost, Tucker can do the same thing C.T. did to the Aliens."

"Except to C.T. That's ironic." Nora laughed.

**Caboose: "We can't lose Church."**

**Tucker: "We won't!"**

**Caboose: "You always say that, but we always do!"**

"They first lost him when Caboose killed him." Jaune commented. "When else?"

"Let's see they lost him in the explosion where they thought they went into the future." Ren listed off on a second finger.

"Before they ret-conned it." Weiss muttered under her breath.

Ren nodded, having heard Weiss. "Then they lost him again when he died for the second time. Or last time depending on whether you think Epsilon is Church."

"_He is_." Ruby grumbled.

Ren nodded, "I agree."

**Back at Blue Base, Simmons can't start the car **

**Simmons: "God dammit, it won't start."**

**Lopez: "El quitó probablemente el arrancador."**

**Caption: He probably removed the starter. That's what I would do.**

"Smart." Yang nodded.

**Simmons: "Hmm, it looks like he disabled the starter."**

**Lopez: "Realmente. Nada mierda."**

**Caption: Really. Well, no shit.**

Weiss laughed, "That's my favorite thing to say...well not as vulgarly as he."

"How do you say it?" Jaune asked.

"Really!" Team RWBY save Weiss chorused in a mocking tone.

Weiss growled, "I do not sound like that."

Rather than wait for Team RWBY to argue, Jaune interrupted them with the show.

**Donut: "What do we do!?"**

**Lopez: "Empujaremos el coche. Usted hace estallar el embrague!"**

**Caption: Stay in there! We'll push the car. You pop the clutch!**

Yang nodded, "Yeah that would work, just have to push it downhill a little bit, it'll roll on it's own and start."

**Donut: "It's no good! We can't do **_**anything!"**_

**Lopez: "Seriamente. Solamente diez pies!"**

**Caption: Seriously. We only need to push it about ten meters!**

Yang nodded.

**Donut: "All hope is lost."**

"It is because they are idiots." Weiss sighed.

"No, Lopez is stubborn and won't switch to English. We know he can." Pyrrha argued.

"What?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha sighed, "Sorry, never mind." She chuckled nervously.

**Check it out, the Meta's coming **

**Simmons: "Oh no the Meta!"**

**Lopez: "Oh mierda."**

**Donut: "What're we gonna do without any ammo? We're trapped."**

**Simmons: "Hah, this thing always has ammo."**

**Simmons hops in the back to man the turret **

"Always? Coco spends so much on ammo, especially on the really expensive ones she says can cut through Nevermores." Ruby commented. "She has to be conservative with it."

"As should all of you who are using Ruby and mine's dust ammo." Weiss reminded.

**Lopez: "No dará vueltas sin la energía, idiota."**

**Caption: You won't be strong enough to turn it without power.**

"Turn what?" Ruby frowned, "The machine gun turret? Because if it's a crank to fire then that's some pretty old tech. But if he means turning the turret as in left or right I understand."

**Simmons starts firing, but can only turn it a tiny distance **

**Simmons: "Oh fuck."**

Ruby nodded, "Yeah something that heavy would need a motor to turn."

**Lopez: "Usted puedo convencerlo quizá colocarse delante de él."**

**Caption: [sarcastic] Maybe you can convince him to stand in front of it.**

Weiss let out a humored hmpf "I don't see why they need that sarcastic in the brackets. Most of what he says is sarcastic."

**Simmons: "What?"**

**Donut: "He said maybe you could convince the Meta to stand in front of it."**

Weiss's mouth hang open, "Wow, really?"

Yang cackled, "See? Told you."

Weiss growled in her direction.

**Simmons: "What a stupid plan Lopez. Try to actually help."**

**Lopez: "Seriamente. Que usted entendía?"**

**Caption: Come on. Really? THAT was the one thing you understood?**

Weiss nodded.

**Donut: "I agree Lopez, pencils **_**are**_ **great."**

Weiss facepalmed.

**Desert chase scene! **

**Sarge: "Caboose, what're you doing back there, shoot him!"**

**Caboose: "Okay."**

"No they'll stall the jeep! He has to hit him." Weiss facepalmed yet again.

"Caboose has a better aim than Church I think he can hit him." Ruby smiled.

"I agree." Pyrrha nodded.

**Grif: "No don't shoot him, you'll stall the jeep!"**

Weiss nodded.

**Caboose: "Okay."**

**Sarge: "Grif, you drive, don't give Caboose directions."**

**Caboose: "Okay."**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Sarge: "Caboose, don't respond to Grif!"**

**Caboose: "Okay."**

**Tucker: "Only one shot at this."**

**Tucker bails out of his Chopper while Caboose fires and misses the Gauss canon. **

**Grif: "Jeep stalled."**

**Sarge: "Sounds Like user error!"**

"not." Ruby shook her head. "That's an error in the craftsmanship."

**Grif: "Yeah that's what it is."**

**Tucker: "Gotta time this, **_**now!"**_

**Tucker swipes at the jeep as it passes, and knocks the engine out of service somehow. Then it explodes behind him **

"Woah! True badasses never look at explosions." Yang smirked.

"Why would you look away! You're missing all the fun." Nora pouted.

**The jeep lands far away from them.**

"I hope Church isn't damaged." Ruby cringed.

"I'm sure he's fine, they wouldn't bring him back only to kill him off again." Blake reassured.

**Grif: "Whoa. Tucker look, he's still alive."**

**Tucker: "I'll get C.T., you guys find Church."**

**Caboose: "Okay."**

**Caboose hops out of the jeep and heads over to the jeep which is on fire **

Pyrrha gave a sad smile.

**Caboose: "Church, where are you?"**

**Tucker does some running and ends up on the roof of the temple **

**Tucker: "Where the hell did he go?"**

**C.T. Appears behind him.**

**C.T.: "Freeze!"**

**Tucker: "Dammit."**

"Where are all his men?" Nora asked.

"I think the Aliens killed them all." Blake explained.

**C.T.: "Tucker, I should have killed you the second I laid eyes on you. I would have been long gone if you hadn't interfered."**

**C.T. backs Tucker up against the edge.**

"We better find out about why he was truly here." Blake commented.

**Tucker: "Okay dude, I guess you got me, I've got nowhere to go. Just tell me one thing though, who are you really, and who sent you here?"**

Everyone leaned forward.

**C.T.: "Sorry, you'll never know."**

Everyone then proceeded to Groan.

"We better, he's an interesting villain." Blake sighed.

Yang smirked. "More interesting than-"

"No. Washington is still more interesting...and not a villain." Blake scoffed.

"Yang you do know what this means don't you?" Ren asked.

Yang sighed, "We don't know if he's a criminal or a government goon."

"We still might find out." Pyrrha smiled.

"Now I think he's a criminal and not working for any government." Yang explained.

"And I think the opposite, the bet is still on." Ren nodded.

**Church shows up randomly behind Tucker.**

**Church: "Hey, what's up."**

"He is making a habit of that entrance." Weiss frowned.

Ruby laughed, "I like it."

**C.T.: "What in the hell **_**is**_ **that thing!?"**

"What? He knows what that is. That's the relic?" Jaune raised an eyebrow looking around.

"Weird line." Ren agreed.

**Church's eye goes red **

**C.T.: "Oh, son of a-"**

"Is he?-" Ruby leaned forward.

**Church fires through C.T.'s chest like a Spartan Laser, killing the leader of the "Resistance" the soldier under Charon's Payroll. Not anymore.**

"He is! Wow! That laser was amazing!" Ruby grinned.

Jaune shook his head, "He got destroyed."

"Yeah-heh he did!" Nora laughed.

"He didn't even move." Blake groaned, "I hate that cliche in shows and movies especially."

"Where could he have moved too? All Church would have had to do was look at him?" Jaune argued.

"When someone is about to kill you, you naturally try to not get killed." Blake facepalmed.

**Church: "I am not a thing! My name is Leonard Church, and you will fear my laser face!"**

"Leonard Church? Is he remembering more or did Caboose tell him that?" Yang asked.

"I hope he's remembering more." Ruby grinned.

**Tucker: "Hoo, hell yeah! Dude you just got **_**fucked up."**_

**The other three show up**

**Caboose: "Wow, now **_**that**_ **was awesome."**

"I know! That was the best Church moment ever!" Ruby grinned.

"I still think his best moment was when he gave that speech at the end of season five to Caboose." Blake commented.

Weiss and Ren nodded in agreement.

**Grif: "Yeah. Awesome."**

**Tucker: "Church, how did you do that?"**

Ruby leaned forward, eyes wide open in anticipation.

**Church: "I don't really know. I just got really mad and it just kinda you know, happened."**

"Ohh like Yang's semblance." Ruby pursed her lips in a smile, looking directly at Yang with a laugh.

Yang growled, "That is _not _my semblance! I can activate it any time I want."

"But you only use it when you're angry." Ruby pointed out.

Yang sighed, "Ugh you sound like Dad."

**Tucker: "Can you do it again? Like to the yellow guy or something?"**

"Orange." Weiss mumbled.

**Church: "I guess; not really sure."**

**Sarge: "I got a bad feeling about this."**

**Grif: "For once Sarge, you and I agree."**

"Sarge's paranoia was right, that's bad for everyone." Weiss chuckled.

"He's not paranoid." Nora argued, "The guy has a laser face!"

**Tucker: "Look guys, we need to keep our head in the game. Let's get back in that temple, and close it down for good."**

Weiss hummed, "I like that Tucker has gotten a lot more serious since we last saw him."

Blake nodded, "I agree, his character has developed somewhat."

"I noticed that too, I like how much better he's gotten with his sword. He's become more..." Jaune trailed off.

"Badass." Yang suggested.

"Badass." Jaune agreed.

**Caboose: "Um, guys? I think we might have a problem with that."**

**Caboose looks over the edge and sees the aliens assembling below **

**Church: "Wuh oh."**

"Red vs Blue vs Aliens." Yang quipped.

**And we cut back to Simmons and co. as the Meta approaches and Agent Washington shows up from behind a rock, also approaching. Ominous music plays.**

Blake sat straight up, "He escaped!"

"Blake's excited." Yang grinned.

Blake glared, "You would be just as excited if Tex showed up."

"Good point." Yang conceded. "Are you disappointed we didn't see his escape?"

Blake frowned and shrugged, "I don't know yet, right now I'm just excited that he's back."

"Ohh we're going to get a rematch with Washington and the Meta!" Nora grinned.

Blake grinned, "I know! He tricked the Chairman into giving him left-over Freelancer equipment. It's a fair match now, but the Meta doesn't know that yet."

Blake waved her hand wildly to get Jaune to hit play.

**Simmons: "Agent Washington. It's Agent Washington."**

**Donut: "Who?"**

Blake grinned, "He's going to get a great look at who Washington is."

**Washington: "Stop right there."**

**The Meta stops and turns toward Washington.**

Blake leaned forward, as did almost everyone else.

**Simmons: "Yes, we're saved."**

Blake chuckled.

**Washington: "Stand down, I'll take it from here."**

Blake's face fell, "What?"

Ren frowned, "Maybe it's a trick?"

Blake shook her head and motioned for Jaune to hit play again, all while not taking her eyes off the screen.

**The Meta makes some Meta noises**

**Washington: "I said, back off!"**

"I don't understand what's happening." Blake frowned.

Jaune sighed, "I think I do."

**Simmons: "What, what's happening?"**

**Washington: "Where is it?"**

**Simmons: "Where's what? Why aren't you two fighting?"**

Blake sighed, "I think I know why now too. He wasn't tricking the Chairman."

"Oh no." Ruby shook her head.

**Washington: "The Epsilon unit, I know you have it. Give it to me."**

"They can't, Caboose has it." Jaune shook his head, "And now it's in the Relic."

**Lopez: "Pensé que éste su amigo?"**

**Caption: I thought this guy was your friend?**

"Me too." Nora grumbled.

"Same here." Ruby sighed.

"I never expected this." Blake shook her head.

**Simmons: "Wait wait wait, you're working with ...the Meta?"**

"Why would he work with him!" Nora growled.

"To get and stay out of prison." Blake grumbled. "Instead of escaping on his own and becoming a fugitive. A smart move, if he gets the Epsilon unit it will be just as he said, he and the chairman will go their separate ways and forget all of his past so called crimes."

**Washington: "Don't, make me repeat myself."**

**Lopez: "Qué se está entendiendo?"**

**Caption: Would someone explain what's going on?**

"I think Blake just did." Yang laughed nervously, trying desperately to bring the former mood back."

**Washington shoots Lopez in the face and he falls to the ground with a grunt.**

"What! No!" Weiss screamed.

Blake's and everyone else's eyes widened.

"He's serious isn't he?" Jaune sagged.

"Lopez? They can't kill him off he's a robot." Weiss frowned, almost begging for herself to be right.

Blake sighed, "Sorry Weiss, this looks definitive."

Ren frowned, "Lopez did say he made a backup of himself."

Weiss looked up, "He did? He did!"

Blake smiled sadly, "Yeah, Lopez will be alright."

Weiss grinned, "Good...good." She let out a sigh of relief.

**Donut: "Oh my God! He just shot Lopez!"**

**Washington turns and shoots Donut, and the bullet passes through him and breaks the glass in the jeep behid him.**

Everyone gasped again.

"Donut can't make a backup of himself!" Yang shouted.

Weiss put a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry Yang, was he becoming your favorite character?" Blake asked.

Yang nodded, "Yeah, all the innuendos, the gay jokes, the- ugh. It looks like he was just shot in the shoulder."

**Simmons: "Donut?"**

**Donut: "Hey, Simmons? I think he shot me too. Ugh."**

**Donut collapses after his dying words.**

Yang leaned her head back and let out a groan, "Why? Come on! This show used to be fun and games. You could die and be brought back."

Nora nodded, "I know."

Ruby nodded as well.

"I like that it's taken a more serious turn." Blake sighed, "But I never expected Washington to do this."

**Simmons: "Donut! **_**No!**_ **Donut, Donut are you okay? Come on, breathe Donut, breathe. Why did you do that? What's wrong with you?"**

Pyrrha shook her head, "Look at that, Even though they say they hate each other. They still care about one another."

"Except Donut never said that, or at least I don't think so." Yang sighed.

Pyrrha nodded, "I hope he's ok, Lopez can survive because he's a robot and Donut...well he's...I don't know."

Yang chuckled lightly, "Yeah I- I don't know either. I hope this isn't permanent."

**Cut to Agent Washington aiming down the sights of the Magnum.**

**Chairman: "(voiceover) Now Agent Washington, I just have one more question for you."**

Blake couldn't take her eyes off the screen. "I know they have helmets but...look at him."

"They're incredibly good at showing emotion through the game characters." Jaune nodded.

**Simmons: "(Background)No, Donut, come on, stay with me! Stay with me Donut!"**

**Chairman: "(voiceover) Agent Washington."**

**Simmons: "Don't just stand there!"**

"He's panicking." Pyrrha sighed, "In denial, I don't. No I think Donut will make it."

Yang sighed and shook her head, "No, I don't think he will."

"Me neither, this is too serious of a moment." Blake added.

**Chairman: "(voiceover) Agent Washington, are you listening to me?"**

**Fade to Wash back in the Chairman's office **

**Washington: "Hm? Yes. I'm listening."**

Everyone's eyes were glued to the screen.

**The end of the song "Good Fight" begins to play and progressively get louder.**

**Chairman: "Agent Washington, when you find these blue soldiers that you're talking about, what makes you think that they are just going to give you the Epsilon unit when you ask them for it?"**

"They would have! Well...maybe not but." Pyrrha sighed, "Caboose wouldn't have given it up. And he can't now."

**Washington: "*Laughs mirthlessly* For as long as I can remember, I've been lied to, taken advantage of, shot in the back, and left for dead. And now, I have a way out of all of this. What in the hell, makes **_**you**_ **think, that I'm going to ask for it."**

**The scene cuts to black as the epic guitar part of Good fight play's with no lyrics.**

Blake growled and slammed a fist against a bed.

"Woah! Calm down Blake it's just a show!" Yang held her hands up.

Blake let out an exasperated sigh, "I- I know it's just- it's stupid."

"What?" Ruby frowned hesitantly putting a hand forward.

"I was- I was thinking about my mentor, and how he changed. The show reminded me." Blake shook her head, "It's stupid I know."

Ruby chuckled, "Blake it's fine, the show reminded me of my mom sometimes, it's ok."

Blake smiled, "Thanks."

"Hooookay!" Nora let out a long breath, "Now that was intense!"

"Sorry, just. Ugh! This show is so good!" Blake growled.

"What? Your favorite character just killed two of our favorite characters!" Nora argued.

"I know, but if a show can elicit this much emotion in me, just wow. The twist with Washington was incredible! I'm so happy they didn't show his conversation before he betrayed them." Blake explained.

"The show is incredible." Jaune agreed, "It got so serious so fast."

"They're great at luring you into a false sense of comfort with the jokes and craziness. Then when a serious moment hits, it hits hard." Blake explained. "This has been the best season so far, just because of that moment."

"Yeah, the show is almost not a comedy anymore, but a drama." Weiss added.

"I think it's a mix, anyway what did you guys think of Washington's betrayal? I think it makes perfect sense for his character." Blake asked.

Nora huffed, "I don't like it, I liked the show better when it was just crazy and funny jokes, but...it was surprising."

Ruby nodded, "I agree with Nora."

"I loved it, incredible storytelling. And filmography, the way the music played. The transition from Washington in the field to Washington with the chairman was great." Ren explained.

"I pretty much think the same thing as you Blake, it was a great twist." Jaune nodded.

"I don't think it makes sense for Washington's character." Pyrrha frowned, "He was a good person, he went in to activate the E.M.P. Thinking he was alone. He sacrificed himself, I don't see why he changed like that."

"He sacrificed himself and what did he get out of it? A jail cell while the others got off free with a new base." Blake explained, "I think he became bitter and angry, he just wants to get out of all of it like he said."

Pyrrha sighed, "I suppose that makes sense, but still I don't like it."

"Again I just like the more serious tone, this show came from a bunch of idiots fooling around to...well to this." Weiss gestured at the screen.

Yang shrugged, "I just can't wait to see more, I love the show and I thought the twist was great. Speaking of not being able to wait. What now? Want to keep watching or wait until tomorrow like usual?"

"I'm perfectly fine watching another season." Blake quickly answered, wiggling in her spot to get comfortable.

"Well you're alone in that, I want to watch the next season but I can wait, and want to." Weiss explained.

"Yeah, sorry Blake but Yang has cookies to bake." Ruby grinned.

Yang laughed and got up from her spot.

"Wait hold on." Jaune held up a hand, "We still haven't watched the credits."

"Why would we? They're going to be blurred out anyway." Yang explained.

"The song." Jaune pointed out.

Yang nodded and sat back down.

**The blurred credits begin to play and soon "Good Fight" Transitions to "Keep Moving"**

"Did it change songs?" Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah it did."

"And wow what do you know? The credits are blurred." Yang sighed.

"I wonder if this one will have Lyrics." Jaune commented completely ignoring Yang.

"_**I've gotta keep on moving**_

_**I've gotta keep on moving**_

_**I've gotta keep on moving"**_

"Hmm it's really repetitive." Weiss commented.

"I like the guitar rhythm." Jaune smiled, "Someday I'd like to actually learn that thing." Jaune said gesturing to his guitar.

"Learning how to play an instrument takes time and effort." Weiss reminded, "It will take you a while but I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"Thanks Weiss." Jaune smiled.

"_**I got troubles on my mind**_

_**Each day I'm getting stronger**_

_**Each day I'm getting stronger"**_

"It's hard to pinpoint what the song is about." Jaune frowned.

"Each day I'm getting stronger makes me think of the Meta." Weiss frowned.

"_**Well you've got a fast horse**_

_**Yeah you've got a fast horse**_

_**Yeah you've got a fast horse**_

_**Take me with you"**_

"Someone wants to escape with someone else?" Jaune suggested.

Weiss hummed and nodded.

"_**Each day I'm getting stronger**_

_**Each day I'm getting stronger**_

_**Last night I had a nightmare**_

_**My nightmare keeps me moving"**_

"That's kind of dark, but most songs have some kind of dark lyric." Jaune commented.

Weiss chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, I honestly can't think of a wholly positive song I've made."

"That's depressing." Yang commented.

Weiss nodded, "I know, but I was forced to sing by my father. And what better inspiration for a song than my family life." Weiss sighed.

"I'm sorry for the part the White Fang had in making your life harder." Blake put a hand on her shoulder.

Weiss waved her off, "It's not your fault, thanks though."

"_**And you've got a white mare**_

_**So take me with you**_

_**I've gotta keep on moving**_

_**I've gotta keep on moving"**_

"I like the song so far." Jaune smiled.

"_**If you fall I'll catch you**_

_**If you fall I'll catch you**_

_**Each day I'm getting stronger**_

_**Each day I'm getting stronger**_

_**Take me with you"**_

**The song ended.**

"What did you guys think of it?" Jaune asked.

"We already talked about our music tastes so you know my answer." Yang explained.

"Still not pop rock." Ruby sighed.

Jaune sighed, "Ok well then what now?"

Pyrrha stood up and stretched, "Well I want to get my run in. And after that I'll be free to explore the ruins."

Ruby pursed her lips, "Is your offer to join you still open? While Yang makes cookies I want to do something."

Pyrrha smiled, "Yes it's still open, I'd be happy and honored to have you accompany me, but fair warning. I can run for a long time."

Ruby laughed nervously, "Yeah I'm more speed than endurance, but if I get tired I can just work on Blake's pistol and...can I still make your spear electric?"

Pyrrha nodded, "Yes you can Ruby."

Ruby grinned, "Thanks!"

"Speaking of cookies, Ren? Wanna help me out? One batch will be chocolate chip and the other will be oatmeal with reduced sugar." Yang explained.

Ren nodded, "Yes, let me just find my apron, and as long as you don't mind me also making pancakes."

Yang shrugged, "I don't care at all, go ahead."

"So when are we exploring the ruins from the initiation?" Jaune asked.

"Well we still have a good seven hours until dark so whenever everyone's ready. Making the cookie dough won't take us too long, we'll have to put the dough in the fridge for the night anyway." Ren explained.

Yang nodded, "So yeah whenever we all have time, I'll make a group chat and we can meet up later."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Ok, so we'll start season eight tomorrow, at the same time." Jaune said standing up.

Everyone nodded again.

"Ok, come on Ren! Make sure while we're baking that Ruby doesn't come in to eat the dough." Yang warned.

"Hey!" Ruby squealed.

Pyrrha laughed, "Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be too tired to steal anything."

"Yeah and I have work to do." Ruby gestured to Blake's and Pyrrha's weapons.

Blake got up, "Be careful with her." She said as she handed Ruby Gambol Shroud.

"I know I know you said the same thing last time." Ruby grinned.

"Ok, well then, I'll see if we can get permission from Professor Ozpin." Jaune smiled as he pulled out his scroll, "See you all later."

—**Professor's SS— Not Canon**

"Hmm I wish I could say I was surprised when he betrayed them. But I saw it coming." Ozpin sighed.

"That Wash fellow sure has lost his way." Port growled.

"Yes I agree, betrayal is always painful but everyone makes mistakes, everyone has regrets. I choose to think of him not as an enemy now but a former friend of the Reds and Blues who has lost his way as you said." Ozpin gestured to Port.

"Are you condoning what he did?" Oobleck asked.

"No. What he did and likely will do in the future was and will be reprehensible." Ozpin explained.

"I believe in second chances, but not in complete forgiveness, I dare say Washington should never be let to forget what he has done." Port growled.

"I do not disagree with you there, though I doubt if he has a redemption arc he will ever forget it." Ozpin explained.

"He killed two people." Glynda growled, "There should be no forgiveness, he is a grown and experienced soldier. He should know better than that, he made his choice."

"He simply did what he thought was best for himself after a lifetime it seems of betrayal." Ozpin explained.

"Did what he deemed best for himself, an awfully selfish decision." Glynda added.

Ozpin nodded, "Yes I agree, but everyone has regrets, and as I've said before-"

"You have made more mistakes than any man woman and child before." Oobleck nodded.

Ozpin nodded with a chuckle, "Yes, exactly."

—**Birds SS— Not canon**

"Why are you so angry." Raven asked.

"Because you're so goddamn pleased with yourself and Agent Wishy Washy." Qrow grumbled.

"He did what he had to do to survive." Raven explained in her holier than thou tone.

"Again with that, selfish survival." Qrow grumbled again.

"Everyone is selfish Qrow, you included." Raven explained.

Qrow ignored her as he took another swig.

—**Atlas SS— Not Canon**

"Ms Schnee, I want you to continue watching this show with interest." Ironwood ordered over scroll.

Her face remained stone as she nodded but in her head she was screaming.

"I will contact Vale's Headmaster and explain to him how this show came into our possession." Ironwood explained. "I'm sure Oz- headmaster Ozpin will find it highly amusing."

Winter noticed the slight change in his tone but ignored it. "Is there anything else sir?"

"Yes, I was informed that you hung up on Penny."

Winter's stone face faltered for a split second, but it was enough for Ironwood to notice.

"I want you to apologize to her and continue watching the show with her over the scroll." Ironwood explained. "Now It's time for me to go."

The call ended and Winter fell in her seat.

"This is not going to be good." She cringed as she tapped on Penny's number.

"SALUTATIONS!"

Winter groaned.

—**Criminals SS— Not Canon**

"I'm beginning to warm up to this show." Cinder smiled.

Neo, Emerald, and Mercury nodded in agreement.

"However let's not let that distract us from the fact our scrolls were still hacked." Cinder growled.

Neo let out a silent laugh, Cinder noticed but chose not to say anything. Neo was a useful pawn when happy.

"I hope the sword swallower and the bot stay dead unlike the floating eyeball." Mercury laughed.

"Me too, the less of those idiots the better." Emerald agreed.

Cinder smirked, the two rarely agreed and when they did it meant a day without their petty squabbles.

"Ma'am." Emerald began.

Cinder kept her smile on, "Yes Emerald?"

"Are you still sure we shouldn't inform...her?" Emerald asked.

Cinder sighed, "Yes Emerald, this little obstacle is just that, little and unimportant for her."

Emerald nodded, "Are we going to continue watching?" Emerald grimaced.

"Yes for the last time, lighten up Em, more of those idiots will probably die next season." Mercury explained.

Cinder sighed inwardly as the argument ensued. _Better that than thinking about her. She will give me the power I desire, but only if I do not make mistakes. And letting her know about this would be a mistake._

—**?— Not Canon**

"Tyrian, please. Explain this to me again. What is Red vs Blue?"

* * *

**Episode 3 was also great, they immediately addressed lying to Ironwood, still haven't addressed Penny but whatever. Looks like Bumblebee will continue but who cares as long as it's done right. Nora and Ren also, with Nora the instigator. I have a sneaking suspicion Qrow is going to be the first male bi person which also who cares. **

**I like the new team, they're great. The luck dude is great for developing Qrow. They cancel each other out. The issue of Ruby's semblance is really interesting. Whatever Tyrian and Watts are doing is going to be great. Yet again Roosterteeth has STARTED a season off great, let's see if they can keep it going. I disagree with most of what Eruptionfang said, he over analyzes to the point where he thinks if the show doesn't go in his planned direction it makes no sense and is bad.**

**What are your thoughts on episode 3?**


	41. S8E1 For Those Of You Just Joining Us

**Author's Note:**

**Again remember, top authors note will be spoiler free, bottom one will not.**

**QUESTION: What do you think about RWBY ships? The community and shipping vs the showrunners and shipping etc. my opinion is spoiler filled.**

**And as always tell me what you think of the chapter, whats bad with it etc**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 41- For Those Of You Just Joining Us**

"I'm actually glad it's yellow and not green like in the show." Blake smiled as she repeatedly held and let go of Gambol Shroud's trigger, charging and un-charging the electric ball.

Ruby chuckled, "Even if I wanted it to be green I wouldn't have been able to do it. Yellow dust is electricity dust, can't change that."

Pyrrha nodded, "Speaking of electricity dust, I like the upgrade, I'll have to train more. The weight is slightly different, I'll have to get used to it."

"Sorry Pyrrha." Ruby cringed, "I tried my best to make it light but..."

"It's fine Ruby, actually it's great, the added weight will make my strikes more forceful than before." Pyrrha smiled.

Ruby lit up, "Oh! Thanks, that's good then." Ruby walked with a skip in her step as Blake and Pyrrha trailed behind her. They were currently on their way to Team JNPR's dorm.

"You've recovered nicely from our run." Pyrrha smiled.

"Oh no, my legs are still in extreme pain, but these eating these cookies takes my mind off of it." Ruby smiled, chomping down on another one of Yang's cookies.

"Note to self, cookies act as pain-killers for Ruby." Blake joked.

Ruby nodded, "Mm hm!" She swallowed, "Agh, it's sad there was nothing interesting at the ruins."

"I'm not surprised." Pyrrha shrugged, "Professor Oobleck probably explored it and took anything interesting from it with him."

"Or any other explorer slash researcher, those ruins are ancient." Blake added.

"I feel kind of bad for destroying them even more." Ruby frowned.

"Nora, Nora destroyed them even more testing out her new weapons." Pyrrha explained.

"Yeah exactly, where did she get those new weapons?" Ruby asked rhetorically.

"Oh, right. Well it's fine Ruby. The ruins are still there...just in different places." Pyrrha laughed nervously.

"That's a nice way to put it." Blake chuckled.

"So where's everyone else?" Ruby asked turning around and walking backwards.

"Waiting on us in our dorm." Pyrrha explained.

"Can we walk a little faster? I'm excited to see what happens with Washington." Blake asked.

Pyrrha upped her pace, "The more I think about it the more I condemn Washington's actions. I know he has his reasons and justifications, but in the end. He killed two people when he could have simply threatened them for the epsilon unit. Threatening is still wrong but...you see what I mean?"

"He could have tried being non-violent." Ruby explained.

Pyrrha nodded, "Exactly, and teaming up with the Meta? He's power hungry, I don't see them working together well."

"Me neither, but they must have some kind of shared goal. Maybe the Meta got released from prison too? That was never clear whether he went to prison or escaped from the E.M.P." Blake explained.

Ruby shrugged as she opened team JNPR's door. "Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait."

"Finally!" Nora threw her hands up. "Can we start now?"

The three situated themselves, with Blake glancing around nervously. "Where's Zwei?"

"Zwei? Hmm not disgusting mutt or beast?" Yang smirked.

Blake growled, "Nevermind."

"He's in our dorm sleeping." Weiss explained looking down dejectedly. "He was so tired I didn't want to move him."

Blake hid her disappointment well, "Ok good, I'm ready when everyone else is."

"We've been ready for a while now." Jaune chuckled aiming his scroll at the TV.

"**For Those Of You Just Joining Us" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Hmm can't discern anything from the title this time." Blake commented.

"Would you really want to? Don't spoil it for yourself." Jaune advised.

"It's just natural for me, I've read so much that I instinctively notice these things." Blake explained.

"Although it is getting harder to predict what will happen." Ren commented. "Guessing events like Church being an A.I. were easy when they explicitly showed it in a mini-series. But guessing Wash would betray them, I didn't see it coming even though in hindsight it's obvious."

Blake looked down, "In hindsight it's always easy to see the signs someone in changing for the worse."

**Fade in to Valhalla, with radio sounds**

**Doc: "Come in Command. Come in Command."**

"Is that Doc? I forgot about him." Ruby frowned.

"Sounds like him." Blake nodded.

"Aw I liked Doc, he's at Valhalla that's bad." Nora whined.

Pyrrha nodded, "We haven't seen Doc since season 5."

"And he was only mentioned in season 5 for a joke." Jaune added.

**Doc: "this is Medical Officer Dufresne. I have arrived at Freelancer Program Simulation Outpost Seventeen."**

"Simulation Outpost." Ren hummed, "Sarge and the reds at least still haven't figured that out."

"Sarge hasn't figured it out." Weiss corrected, "I think Simmons and Grif have, maybe Donut?"

"Sarge is in denial, he's Sarge." Blake chuckled, "Grif doesn't care and Simmons follows Sarge no matter what. Donut wasn't there when Washington told them they were practice so he doesn't know."

"And I don't think it matters to the blues." Jaune added.

**The camera pans low enough to reveal Doc**

**Doc: "Command? Come in? Come in, this is Medical Officer Dufresne. I have reached FPS Outpost 17."**

Jaune snorted, "FPS, nice."

Ruby and Yang chuckled along with him.

"Frames per second?" Ren asked, "I don't see how that acronym makes sense here."

"That's not what FPS means? I mean not what it means here I think." Ruby frowned.

"First Person Shooter." Jaune explained, "It's a type of game where you're in first person and you shoot at things."

"Nice explanation." Yang chuckled.

"Hmm so would I be wrong in assuming that's what the game this show is set in is?" Ren asked.

The three gamers pursed their lips in thought.

"I mean it makes sense, there aren't a lot of third person shooters that are competitive instead of solo story games." Yang said.

The other two nodded as Ren took note of it, literally.

**Cut to Simmons watching Doc from afar.**

**Simmons: "Hey, down here, we're over here! Hey, come down here!"**

"Hmm I guess this means Washington and the Meta left." Weiss guessed.

"And Donut is alive!" Nora grinned, "You can't call a medic for a dead person."

"Yeah, he's supposed to comfort Donut while he dies." Yang quipped.

Nora shot a quick glare Yang's way before reverting her eyes back to the screen.

Weiss groaned, "I still do not like their definition of a medic."

**Doc: "Never mind Command, I think I see the objective. Stupid radio doesn't work anyway. What else is new."**

"The radio doesn't work? Suspicious." Blake mumbled.

Ren nodded.

**Doc runs down to Simmons and dead Donut **

**Doc: "Holy cow, Simmons! Is that you?"**

**Simmons: "Oh, hey Doc. Man, I didn't know they'd send you."**

"Simmons sounds weird?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He does." Blake shook her head.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Jaune added.

**Doc: "Yeah, we got the radio call and I was the closest medic so they sent me. But I didn't know it'd be you guys! Small galaxy, huh? Man, we got a lotta catching up to do. So what's up, somebody hurt or what? What's going on?"**

**Simmons: "Him."**

**Simmons gestures to Donut's dead body**

**Doc: "Him? Um, he's dead."**

Nora sagged and let out a tiny whine.

Pyrrha wordlessly patted her on the shoulder.

**Simmons: "Yeah, he is. He was shot."**

Blake winced involuntarily.

**Doc: "Um, Simmons, I know it's been a while since we've seen each other, and I **_**have**_ **increased my skill as a medic in that time, but dead is still pretty much outside my jurisdiction."**

"He increased his skills? Good." Weiss smiled.

**Simmons: "Man, I just didn't know they'd send **_**you**_**."**

Jaune pursed his lips, "They're still there aren't they. Simmons is acting very weird."

"Suspicious." Blake nodded.

**Doc: "Yeah, you said that already. Hey is everything okay with you?"**

**Simmons: "It's not my fault Doc, I- I had to make the call, they made me. They needed someone with medical training."**

Everyone held their breath.

**Doc: "What're you talkin' about?"**

**Simmons: "I didn't mean for you to get involved, **_**I'm sorry**_**, really."**

**Simmons looks past Doc.**

Blake pursed her lips and nodded.

**Doc: "Sorry about what?"**

**Doc turns around and sees Wash and the Meta **

**Doc: "Uh oh."**

**Washington: "He's sorry about us."**

**The Meta knocks Doc out.**

"I wonder why they need someone with medical training, neither of them are injured." Jaune wondered aloud.

"I'm just happy they haven't left yet to go after Caboose." Pyrrha smiled before frowning, "That's wrong of me, they're still holding Simmons and Doc prisoner."

**The screen turns black with a flashing Title sequence, "Revelation" shows on the screen as "Red vs Blue" comes up from above and behind it. All the while an epic guitar beat plays.**

Yang whooped, "Man they really know how to hype up a season premier now!"

"The show has a much higher production quality than when it started." Ren nodded.

"Probably because it grew successful and the creators were allowed to spend more money on it." Weiss added.

"Hmm off topic but I wonder why there was no trailer this time?" Jaune said as he checked his scroll.

"Maybe they didn't need one?" Nora suggested, "It doesn't matter I'm hyped up and the show is still paused!"

**The scene transitions into the Desert with Tucker walking up to Grif as the guitar riff plays out.**

**Tucker: "Hey Grif, what's up?"**

**Grif: "Hm? Oh. Hey Tucker."**

**Tucker: "What're you doing?"**

**Grif: "Well, Sarge told me to bury all the bodies from our battle..."**

"Of course Sarge would shove that job on Grif." Ruby grimaced.

"I know Sarge meant it as an insult but it is important to be courteous with the bodies of the fallen, even if they are enemies." Pyrrha commented.

"I don't mean this in a bad way Pyrrha but...that's easy to say when all of our enemies dissolve." Weiss explained.

Pyrrha nodded, "I see your point, I still stand by what I said."

"I do too, because not all of our enemies are Grimm." Blake explained darkly.

"We don't have to kill them though." Ruby pointed out.

Yang grimaced, thinking about the fact that many from the White Fang died in the tunnels during the breach.

Pyrrha nodded, "That's true, I train to incapacitate."

Ruby and Pyrrha smiled.

**Tucker: "That's a lotta graves. Lotta holes to fill. Bow chicka bow wow."**

Yang snickered, earning a disappointed look from Weiss.

"Really Yang? That's awful." Weiss crossed her arms.

"What? It's a funny joke?" Yang threw her hands up.

Weiss simply shook her head.

**Grif: "And now I can't find 'em, because the bodies were piled up over here, by these stone pillars, and then the wind came and blew sand all over the damn things."**

"So why is he mad? The wind did the work for him?" Jaune frowned. "I call that a job well done."

"Lazily done, the wind will just blow the sand away eventually." Pyrrha added.

"The dunes in Vacuo are always changing." Blake nodded, remembering Sun's words.

**Tucker: "So I guess they're already buried. Good job dude."**

**Grif: "I like the way you think."**

"Grif and Tucker are the most alike of all the characters." Weiss commented.

**Sarge: "Grif, what the hell are you doing up here? I thought I told you to bury those... bodies. What?"**

**Tucker: "He did, he buried the shit out of them, look."**

"Partners in crime." Yang chuckled.

**Sarge: "What the- I only gave you that order five minutes ago. How'd you do it so fast? Did you help him?"**

**Tucker: "Help him? Dude, we've been fighting for like eight years, haven't you learned anything about me yet? I'm a lover, not a digger."**

"Not much of a lover, Doc is a lover though." Yang laughed.

Blake shook her head along with Weiss.

**Grif: "Yeheah, maybe he woulda helped me if some of the bodies were dead ladies. ...And I realise that sounded a lot creepier than what I intended."**

"...What no laugh Yang?" Weiss asked.

"Why would I laugh at that? Necrophilia is gross." Yang grimaced.

Ruby and Weiss proceeded to Gag while Jaune's face turned a little green.

**Sarge: "Well, does someone wanna say a few words?"**

**Grif: "Words?"**

**Sarge: "Yes, these men were soldiers. Even if they **_**were**_ **enemy soldiers, they still deserve a eulogy."**

Pyrrha smiled and nodded, "I'm glad Sarge shows some respect for his foes."

Nora nodded, "Yeah...but he can be as disrespectful and awesome to them while they're alive."

"I hate to disagree with you there Nora but I do." Pyrrha chuckled, "Sorry."

**Tucker: "Well don't look at me, I'm a lover not a talker. Hey dude, you wanna make another sex with dead people joke?"**

"Please don't." Weiss cringed.

**Grif: "No, I think I hit my quota."**

"His quota was one too many." Ruby gagged.

"You said it." Pyrrha agreed.

**Sarge: "Well what about your buddy mister cult leader?"**

**Cut to Church hovering around a rock with aliens in tow**

Blake burst out laughing, "I love the irony in Church's name with him now being a cult leader."

A small smile appeared on Ren's face as well. "I like it too."

**Church: "So, then was one guy, said some things to another guy, and the people liked it. And that's pretty much that."**

**The Aliens Blarghed in agreement the entire time.**

"Wha?" Nora's mouth hung open slightly as she looked around.

"He has no idea what he's talking about." Weiss commented.

"Looks like his cult followers don't care." Blake laughed.

"Isn't that what cult followers do? Listen to whatever the leader says." Ruby asked.

Nora gasped, "It's like follow the leader! But evil."

**Tucker: "It's not **_**his**_ **fault, those aliens just worship this ancient technology. And the people who made it. Huh huh what's a brother gonna do?"**

**Sarge: "Who in Sam Hell worships technology?"**

"People will worship anything, well did use to worship anything. People are more civilized now." Weiss hummed.

"Yeah didn't doctor Oobleck say people used to worship Grimm?" Jaune asked.

"You were paying attention." Pyrrha smiled.

Jaune chuckled, "Yeah, I'm not as lazy and big headed as I used to be."

"And yes Jaune he did say something along those lines." Ren explained.

**Grif: "Are they from the Internet?"**

**Caboose: "Yes, this is just very interesting. I understand everything that is being said. Good."**

Yang and Blake burst out laughing while Pyrrha blushed.

"I guess I should have seen that coming." Pyrrha chuckled, "Ohh Caboose."

"Caboose was Church's cult follower way before this." Yang laughed.

**Tucker: "Caboose, what're you doing, get outta there."**

**Caboose: "It's not fair! Hya- I worshipped Church, way before it was cool to worship him."**

Yang and Pyrrha laughed.

"You were right." Pyrrha chuckled.

**Grif: "Hey, I already told you, that's **_**still not cool**_**. That will **_**never, be cool**_**. Ever."**

**Church: "Oh hey there guys. How's life among all the non-deities? Pretty lame, I bet! Pretty sure none of **_**you**_**'ve been worshiped all day long today. **_**Weak!"**_

"He is loving this, his ego is being inflated so much by aliens who he can't even understand." Weiss shook her head.

"If you had- no wait you used to have people basically worshiping you, your ego was pretty big." Blake pointed out.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah! ...meanie"

"Hey!" Weiss yelled indignantly, "I wasn't worshiped, just...had many many servants who." Weiss sighed, "Would probably thank me even if I spat on them."

Yang cringed, "Oh gross."

Ruby and Nora however gasped, "Really!" Both shouted.

"I was exaggerating!" Weiss sighed, but from her face Blake could tell she wasn't sure if it was much of one.

"Weiss, I understand getting a little ego though." Pyrrha smiled, "Before I began to dislike the pedestal my fans put me on I got a little bit of an ego. That was a long time ago."

Weiss sat up, "Well I'm not full of myself anymore."

"And you're not that mean anymore." Ruby smiled.

**Sarge: "Dya think you guys might be milkin' this just a bit?"**

**Tucker: "Hey, do you want to tell the big group of deadly aliens that they're mistaken and he's **_**not**_ **who they think he is?"**

"Tucker has a great point." Jaune commented.

"He's misguiding the aliens and taking advantage of their beliefs, it's wrong but...they'd kill him and his friends if they found out the truth so it's ok in this situation." Pyrrha winced.

**Sarge: "Hm, I see your point. Hey, your circular holiness! How 'bout delivering the eulogy? We're buryin' most of these guys 'cause of you anyway."**

**Church: "**_**Me?**_ **I only lasered one guy."**

"While Caboose and the Aliens killed the rest." Blake added.

**Caboose: "Which was awesome."**

**Church: "I know it was, right?"**

**Caboose: "So cool. The laser came out of your face."**

"I wish I could do that." Nora commented.

"I'm sure someone has that as a weird semblance." Yang commented.

Nora nodded, "Yeah! but now that I think about it, I think I like my own super power the best."

"Super power?" Pyrrha gave an amused smile.

"Yeah! That's what semblances basically are, your own personal super power." Nora shrugged. "It's cool!"

Jaune sagged, "Yeah, really cool."

**Tucker: "Have you been able to figure out how you did that yet?"**

**Church: "No, I think it's just because I got really mad. Hey, say something to make me angry. See if it happens again."**

**Tucker: "You're ugly and nobody likes you."**

"Wow he was fast." Ruby commented.

"I bet Tucker is always fast." Yang laughed.

Ruby kicked her in the shin but Yang ignored it.

**Grif: "You're annoying and your team sucks."**

**Caboose: "You're round and you can't wear pants."**

Pyrrha's face fell, "Even Caboose joined in?"

"I think you're looking at the wrong thing, look at what he said." Yang laughed. "You're round and you can't wear pants."

"What an insult." Blake laughed.

"If you look into it, it sounds like he's calling Church fat, so fat he can't wear pants." Jaune added.

"How did you get that?" Yang frowned.

"Round?" Jaune explained.

Yang shrugged.

"All three were incredibly mean especially Tucker." Pyrrha frowned.

"Church asked, he shouldn't be mad at them for making him depressed." Yang explained, "Like if I ask you guys to make me angry I shouldn't get...I shouldn't do anything to you guys."

"Is that a proposition." Blake asked with a smug grin, "Because I have some things I would love to say to you."

Yang pursed her lips, "Sure, first person to make me angry wins."

Pyrrha held her hands out, "hold on, I don't think this is a good idea, we don't want to hurt each others feelings."

"Yeah." Jaune nodded.

"I'm asking you to do it." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah it's the same thing as asking someone to put you out of your misery, it's a bad idea." Jaune explained.

"What kind of logic is that? You sound like my dad asking me if I would jump off a bridge just because my friends told me to." Yang shot back.

Jaune sighed, "Fine, but Yang? We're watching a show. We aren't having a roast."

Yang's face fell, "Oh right, go ahead Jaune."

Blake sagged knowing she missed an opportunity to make joke insults at Yang.

**Church: "You guys came up with all that really quickly."**

**Tucker: "Eh, it pays to be prepared. Did it work? Are you pissed?"**

"It's better to be prepared to say something nice." Pyrrha commented.

**Church: "No, I think I'm actually kinda depressed now. Caboose is right. I **_**can't**_ **wear pants."**

"So what?" Ruby asked, "That's not really a bad thing."

**Caboose: "Well I only said it because everyone is thinking it."**

"I wasn't." Pyrrha frowned.

"I don't think anyone was." Jaune chuckled.

**Tucker: "Maybe mad makes a red laser, and depressed'll make a blue laser."**

**Caboose: "Well I hope we don't find out what makes a brown laser."**

"Gross." Ruby grimaced.

Pyrrha shook her head.

**Sarge: "You idiots shut up. Hey Globey, you makin' a speech or ain't ya?"**

**Church: "Hey sure no problem. I did a sermon just the other day that the aliens **_**loved**_**."**

**Tucker: "Sermon? You just read them the setup guide to our Inkjet printer."**

"He read a guide? What kind of sermon is that." Ruby asked remember Weiss with her Dust for Dummies pamphlet.

Weiss also cringed, remembering the same thing.

**Church: "Yeah, and they eat that gadget stuff up. You gotta know your audience buddy."**

"I wonder if that's why General Ironwood is so good at public speaking." Ruby commented, "I saw him give a speech through a hologram and people were cheering."

"It's his public persona." Weiss explained, "He's a serious person, he and my father meet a lot to...discuss, and he's a lot more serious whenever he's not on screen."

"Well, we kind of have to have a public persona." Pyrrha sighed, "I have to be polite and courteous to my fans, even when they're not the same to me."

"You're polite and courteous naturally though, because you're a nice and respectful person." Weiss complimented.

Pyrrha smiled, "Thank you Weiss."

"I have to be the obedient Schnee in Atlas, here I have the freedom to do or say mostly anything, but in Atlas it's important for me- no my father to save face." Weiss explained.

Pyrrha nodded, "I came here for the freedom, everyone knows me in Mistral and that causes a lot of problems, knew it would be better here."

**Grif: "How is it possible that ever since Caboose revived you, you can't remember anything except how to be a jackass?"**

Weiss burst out laughing while Ruby crossed her arms.

"Caboose did a great thing bringing him back." Ruby growled.

Pyrrha nodded, "I agree, although one would think that would give Church some...humility."

**Tucker: "Some things are hardwired."**

Ruby sighed and sagged in her seat.

**Church: "Attention true believers. And... other people. We are here today to pay our final, and our first, respects, to the dearly departed. But first, I'd like you all to join me in a song, in honor of me. **_**Hm. I am the best."**_

"Wow his ego is just getting worse and worse." Yang laughed.

**Sarge, Tucker, and Grif: "Skip it."**

"Wait no, I want to hear it!" Ruby groaned.

"Why?" Yang asked.

"Dad singing!" Ruby explained.

"What! Dad's singing is awful, I never want to hear it again." Yang cringed.

"Oh! I want to hear it." Nora grinned.

"Me too, I'm curious." Weiss chuckled.

"I am too." Pyrrha added.

"No, Jaune if he starts singing, skip it." Yang explained.

**Church: "Fine. Okay, uh, in the beginning, there was darkness. And uh, and out from the darkness came a voice. And it said..."**

**Church looks to the side and sees Tex distorted in the distance.**

"Tex?" Yang sat up with a grin.

**Church: "And it said... Uh... Uh-out- out from the darkness came..."**

**Church again sees the "Psychic Vision"**

"That is Tex." Yang sighed, "But not Tex Tex."

"What?" Ruby asked.

"It's all distorted, he's seeing things." Yang sighed.

**Church: "Out from the darkness..."**

**Grif: "Is his playback skipping?"**

**Tucker: "I don't know."**

**Sarge: "Maybe he needs a reboot. Good thing I wore my boots. I'll reboot him right in the keister. Hheh heh."**

Nora laughed, "I'm stealing that, reboot."

**Church: "Out from the darkness came uh, someone. I'll be right back."**

**Everyone watches Church head off, and the aliens make some confused and disgruntled sounds. **

"They are easily angered." Blake chuckled.

**Tucker: "Uh oh, the natives are getting restless. Caboose, get up there and stall 'em, I'll figure out what's going on."**

**Caboose runs up to the dune taking Church's spot.**

**Caboose: "Yes, and out of the darkness came someone! And that someone was me! Yes. And I said, funerals are sad, and we should have a birthday party instead, yes! Yes, let there be cake! Um, hallelujah, gesundheit."**

"I already think Caboose would be a better cult leader than Church." Pyrrha laughed.

**Church: "Hey you! Hold on a second, who are you? Hey I'm talkin' to you, what are you deaf? What are you..."**

**Church was following Tex through the desert as it image changes to show Tex walking into Valhalla's blue base.**

"Valhalla? Why is he seeing her there." Ruby frowned.

"I have no idea but seeing things is 1 foreshadowing 1-0-1." Blake grinned, "Ren do you have any guesses?"

Ren shook his head no.

**Church is in Valhalla with Tucker behind him.**

**Church: "What?"**

**Tucker: "Church! Hey Church, what're you doing out here man?"**

**Church: "Hu-whu?"**

**Cut back to show they're actually in Sandtrap.**

"Whatever is happening to Church it has to be because of epsilon." Ruby commented.

"Church is epsilon, epsilon is Church's memories. Or Alpha's, because Alpha is Church." Ren explained.

He received blank stares from everyone.

"Sorry." Ren chuckled.

**Tucker: "The aliens don't like it when you leave them alone. And I don't like it when the aliens don't like stuff."**

**Church: "Did you see him?"**

"Him?" Yang asked. "So he wasn't seeing Tex."

"He still could have been, he just doesn't know it yet." Pyrrha reassured.

**Tucker: "Who?"**

**Church: "The person, from the darkness, the- no, th- that's not right, that's not right. Well did you see?"**

**Sarge: "What's he talkin' about?"**

**Tucker: "I think he's having another memory flash."**

"Ruby's right, it's definitely something to do with being Epsilon." Ren explained.

**Sarge: "A what?"**

**Tucker: "Random memories that keep coming back to him. He's been getting 'em more and more lately and I don't think he has any control over 'em. He gets all emo too, it's annoying. Like having a chick around, but without all the fun parts of having a chick around. **_**Like bonin'!"**_

Ruby groaned, "Ignoring what he said at the end because gross." Ruby grimaced, "That means Church isn't just a memory! He's having memory flashes, he's going to remember everything from being Alpha!"

"And un-ignoring what Tucker said, I'm glad you two don't see us like that." Yang smiled gesturing to Jaune and Ren.

"I like to believe that's because we're decent people." Jaune smiled.

Ren nodded in agreement, "And I am glad you six are not the same with us."

Yang gave a short howl of laughter, "Yeah, you know. Double standards, you respect us we respect you."

**Sarge: "You should take out his memory unit and blow on it. That'll fix it."**

Jaune, Ruby, and Yang laughed.

"I guess they had the same problem as so many of us did with old Scroll cartridges." Jaune commented.

"I wasn't even playing games when those came out, those are so old." Ruby laughed.

"What are you two talking about?" Weiss asked.

"Old scroll games, whenever they overheated or broke or something you had to take out the cartridge and blow on it." Ruby explained.

"It was weird how everyone knew to do that even without looking it up." Jaune added before resuming the show.

**Caboose: "Is he having more memories?"**

**Tucker: "Yep."**

**Caboose: "Did he remember me this time?"**

**Tucker: "Nope."**

Pyrrha frowned, "He already remembers Caboose because Caboose was the only one who talked to him."

**Church: "I saw a canyon, and uh, a waterfall. And there was some kinda dark figure there."**

**Caboose: "Was the dark figure me?"**

**Tucker: "Caboose, we will let you know if you come up, **_**I promise**_**. A waterfall, huh? That's the second time you've talked about that. Yeah, but where could that be?"**

**Grif: "Uh, that sounds like our new bases."**

**Caboose: "It does? It does!"**

**Tucker: "What? Caboose, why didn't you mention that the first time?"**

"First time? I guess that happened off screen." Jaune commented.

**Caboose: "Um, I didn't remember it?"**

**Tucker: "You didn't remember a waterfall? Dude, that's like not remembering your first girlfriend turned out to have a dick. Right Grif?"**

Yang convulsed laughing, "Oh my g- wow! That- I wasn't expecting-" Yang continued to laugh.

**Grif: "Sometimes I'm sorry I even told you that story"**

**The screen turned to black.**

"Well, that was a great way to premiere the season." Jaune smiled.

"_Hello! And thank you for continuing to watch the show!" _Filss's voice rang out.

"Oh yay!" Nora cheered, "I hope it's another deleted scene."

"_Before you watch the next episode, you must watch this, Church's song if it was not interrupted."_ Filss explained.

Yang groaned as she grabbed a pillow, slamming it into her face.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered.

"**I Am The Best" appeared on the screen with no theme. The scene opened to Church hovering over the sand dune above the Aliens and non-believers.**

**Church: "Attention true believers. And... other people. We are here today to pay our final, *Song begins* and our first, respects, to the dearly departed. But first, I'd like you all to join me in a song, in honor of me.**"

**Background singers: "**_**Church, Church, Church, Church"**_

Weiss facepalmed, "This is going to be bad."

"_**I am the best."**_

"The autotune is already too much." Weiss sighed, "Anyone can sing if they just use a filter, there's no talent at all. No practice, no training, no talent."

"Woah now Ice Queen." Yang held up her hands, "You need to cool down."

Weiss groaned.

"I agree with you Weiss." Ruby groaned, "I can't hear dad's voice."

"The one thing I like so far." Yang nodded.

"_**No one else is any better**_

_**Maybe they're a-as good, but that's still a tie for the best."**_

"What are these lyrics?" Blake asked.

"They're awesome!" Nora laughed.

"They're so bad they're good." Jaune explained with a chuckle.

"_**No one else is me,**_

_**I'm the best round guy in the unive-e-e-erse!**_

_**Maybe there's a cube out there,**_

_**And they could be pretty good,**_

_**But I haven't met them yet,**_

_**We don't hang out"**_

**The camera pans around church.**

"I'm so glad they skipped it, I wish we could skip it too." Blake sighed.

"Yeah whatever happened to that Jaune?" Yang accused.

"I never agreed to anything!" Jaune defended.

"Don't skip it please!" Ruby begged.

"I love it so much." Nora laughed.

_**(Background electronic, hip hop, instrumental beat)**_

"This is such a generic beat I wouldn't be surprised if Junior played it in his club." Yang chuckled.

"Aww sis are you warming up to the song?" Ruby asked.

"No."

**Background singers: "**_**Church, Church, Church, Church"**_

"_**Sing along with me"**_

"No." Yang repeated.

"This is by far the worst song they've ever played." Weiss groaned.

"The song hasn't even finished yet." Pyrrha pointed out, "Give it a chance."

"What? Do you like it?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha smiled, "So far it is not my kind of music."

"Good answer." Yang laughed.

"_**I am the best**_

_**I am the best"**_

**The camera cuts, pans, spins, cuts again etc before cutting to an animation version of Church.**

"_**Back me up aliens"**_

"Why does it look different?" Blake squinted.

"It's not in the game graphics anymore." Jaune gasped.

**The golden alien begins to dance and rap, all animated.**

"_**I am the big dog, top of the line.**_

_**Numero Uno"**_

"Woah! Is this animation? Cool!" Ruby grinned.

"And the new singer, nice." Yang grinned.

Weiss growled, "They'll animate this but no the show! Ugh! They need to get their priorities in order."

Nora frowned, "Wasn't it you who said they made the show the way they did to stay in their artistic...whatever."

Weiss's infuriated expression fell, "Oh...I dod say that, and I still stand by it. Never mind."

"_**Man, listen! I'm the illest orb, you know it"**_

**The scene cuts to show aliens dancing at the oil rig in season 9.**

"The animation is really sloppy." Weiss commented, "I'm guessing it's just because this is a...spoof."

"The animation makes it even funnier." Nora laughed.

"_**The god of the orbs, Church is the name,"**_

**The scene cuts back to the golden alien dancing in the desert with church behind him before quickly cutting to him and some other aliens next to a warthog showing off the sweet rims.**

_**Nobody is better and I know you feel the same.**_

"This is like every bad rap video except the rap is kind of good." Yang grinned.

Ren nodded, "I agree."

"You like rap?" Yang frowned.

Ren shook his head, "No but it's easy to tell when a song is well done."

**The scene cuts back to goldie rapping and dancing in the desert.**

"_**I'm so rare**_

_**I'm floatin' through the air, that all the other orbs ain't even in my atmosphere!**_

_**They know to clear the way when the best come through"**_

**The scene cuts to the golden alien jumping out of a moving warthog walking into the camera.**

"It's so weird seeing an alien talk and not saying blargh or honk but actual words." Ruby commented.

"A rap video with blarghs and honks wouldn't be very good." Yang laughed. "Wait no scratch that, it would be amazing."

"I know! They could rhyme honk with...funk? No wait." Nora frowned.

"_**Because I'm just the best and there's nothin' they can do uh!"**_

**Goldie air pumps**

Weiss and Blake grimaced.

**The scene cuts back to goldie in the desert before quickly cutting to the aliens dancing at the oil rig with a blue one doing a backflip**

"_**Many tried, but just can't beat me"**_

**Back to goldie rapping in sandtrap**

"This is so good." Yang laughed.

"No, it's truly not." Weiss shook her head.

"What because it's not...whatever style your music is." Yang asked.

"No, I admit this rapping segment is good but when Church was singing it was bad, which brings the overall song quality down." Weiss explained.

"I agree, whenever dad- church sand it was bad." Yang nodded.

"Church singing was the best." Ruby laughed.

"_**They all say it's hard but to me it's rather easy"**_

**Cut to aliens playing basketball with church as the ball, one shoots.**

"What are they doing with him?" Pyrrha asked.

**Backup singers: **"_**Church Church Church Church!"**_

"_**To do what I do, better then the rest"**_

"It looks like they're playing a game with him as the ball? What game is that?" Jaune frowned.

"Probably one from the place this show is from." Ren explained.

**Back to goldie in the desert**

"_**It takes four words, I am the best**_

_**All praise church, the best, just admit it"**_

"That alien is breaking it down!" Yang laughed.

"Not better than us at the dance." Nora grinned.

"Yeah, no one can beat that." Ruby agreed.

Jaune blushed, remembering dancing in the dress.

**Cut to goldie dunking church into a black hole**

"_**Can't live without me so you gotta live with it"**_

"Is that a black hole?" Nora asked.

Ren nodded.

**Cut back to goldie in the desert**

"_**I gotta split so let me hear you shout**_

_**Church you the best that's right, show 'em out"**_

**Goldie walks off.**

**Backup singers: "**_**Church, Church, Church, Church"**_

"_**I am the best"**_

**Church flies through the camera and we cut to the actual game with the song ending, church flies away as the piano plays him out.**

Yang laughed and clapped, soon joined by Ruby, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha.

Ren simply gave a smile while Blake and Weiss being the two grumps just crossed their arms.

"**I Am The Best"**

"**MC Hackysack and the Roundalots**

**Old School Orb**

**Directed by: Church's Best Friend Caboose" appeared on the screen.**

"I loved that." Pyrrha laughed, "It was a nice extra bit. It was great."

"Best Red vs Blue song so far." Yang guffawed.

Jaune shook his head, "It was great, the animation was cool. Too bad it won't be in the show."

"Can we please play the next episode now? I want to get that song out of my head." Blake growled.

"Ugh it's beat is stuck in my head too." Weiss groaned.

Everyone else laughed at their discomfort.

"Ok ok, here we go." Jaune laughed.

* * *

**Don't really have an opinion on episode 4, wasn't bad. They're good at clarifying why they lied to Ironwood which is good. The Atlas operatives not being friends but best at working together etc was a great touch.**

**SHIPS: I hate RWBY ships, More specifically I hate seeing how they don't push the story forward. A cute bumblebee scene doesn't really advance Yang or Blake's character. Now if Qrow and some dude/dudette start going at it and they push Qrow to stop drinking then that's great character development. If Yang and Blake start developing as characters whenever they hug over someones blood then I'll care. But until then I'd rather they ignore the ships and focus on the main story.**

**So what's your overall opinion on RWBY ships? The Community and shipping? Etc. feel free to type however much you want, it inflates my ego whenever I see large paragraphs in my reviews :)**


	42. S8E2 Drink Your Ovaltine

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 42- Drink Your Ovaltine**

"Ok ok, here we go." Jaune Laughed

"**Drink Your Ovaltine" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"What's Ovaltine?" Nora asked.

"Probably some kind of drink." Ren mumbled.

Nora did a highly exaggerated one-eighty to look directly at Ren, "Wow really?"

Ren kept a straight face, "Yes, really. I doubt it's food."

Nora nodded, "Yeah! You're right, it is probably a drink."

Weiss facepalmed at the display, "I'm looking it up right now."

Yang held up her scroll, "I already did, and nothing. It's a reference we won't get."

**Fade in to Sarge and Grif in the desert **

**Sarge: "Hmm."**

**Grif: "Hey Sarge, what's wrong?"**

**Sarge: "I don't like this, Grif."**

**Grif: "What, the vision?"**

"The vision is unsettling, if one of us started seeing things we wouldn't like it either." Pyrrha commented.

"Depends on the kind of vision." Ren added.

"What like a PTSD flashback?" Blake asked.

Ren nodded, "Exactly, some Huntsmen say they see things, like Grimm in the shadows, then they have a flashback to whatever event broke them."

"They're not broken." Pyrrha frowned, "Just damaged."

Ren nodded, "Sorry, figure of speech, I didn't mean it that way."

Pyrrha smiled and nodded understandingly.

**Tucker: "(In the distance) It's a waterfall, it's literally impossible to forget. Like girlfriend dick."**

"Jaune what would you do if your girlfriend turned out to have a dick." Yang asked.

"Yang!" Weiss whisper yelled as she drove an elbow into her side, Yang ignored it.

Jaune's face became beat red in a flash, "I uhh... I don't have a girlfriend so I can't answer." He smirked.

"Nuh uh, don't weasel out on this." Yang ordered.

Jaune groaned, "I- I don't know, I would be upset that they didn't tell me. Because I'm not interested in- why am I answering this?"

"Because you're the only guy in here other than Ren." Yang explained jerking a thumb in Ren's direction.

Ren looked at Yang, "I refuse to answer the question."

Yang nodded, "And I knew you wouldn't say no." Yang said looking at Jaune.

Jaune groaned, "Fine, what would you do if the same thing happened to you but the other way around."

Yang grinned wryly, "I refuse to answer the question."

Jaune's smirk fell, "Don't interrupt for another one of your stupid questions."

Yang laughed as she nodded.

**Sarge:"Yeah. I've never been what you'd call a 'new age' kinda guy."**

**Grif: "You don't say."**

"Sarge strikes me as an individual who appreciates traditional values." Weiss commented. "Whatever those values may be."

**Sarge: "But this bowling ball seems to be on a heck of a roll! Pun intended. What with the flying and the laser shooting and all."**

Yang cackled at the pun, "They haven't had a good pun in a while."

"I wish they stuck with the streak." Ruby groaned.

**Grif: "And he can lift stuff without arms. That's pretty cool."**

"Like Pyrrha but with everything!" Nora grinned.

Pyrrha chuckled, "He is probably better at it than I am, I have always trained to simply redirect weapons and armor, I've never quite mastered my semblance."

"We should do that! Train with our semblances more, maybe we can fight only using our semblances!" Nora grinned.

"I'm sure my semblance would be a great help." Jaune sagged.

Pyrrha put a hand on his shoulder, "Jaune, you will discover it soon."

"I'm also sure mine would be a great help." Ren chuckled.

Jaune smiled, "Thanks you two."

"How would I fight with just my semblance? Running into you guys at top speed will hurt me too." Ruby argued.

Weiss smirked, "I can think of a few ways to fight strictly using my semblance."

"Me too." Blake chuckled.

Yang frowned, "So if we did this would we only use hand to hand combat? That's not just using our semblances."

Nora frowned, "Aww you're right, I can't taser myself and fight without cheating!"

"Maybe you guys can just train to fight while heavily using your semblance." Jaune suggested.

"And while we do it, we can train more with aura and hopefully unlock your semblance." Pyrrha added.

Jaune sighed but smiled, "Ok, sure."

"After the season though, play it!" Nora ordered.

**Sarge: "That too. What if there's something to this whole vision thing? We need to call Simmons. Find out if he's seen anything out of the ordinary."**

"Oh no, they're going to walk straight into a trap." Pyrrha frowned.

Blake sighed, "Washington has changed so much."

**Grif: "How? Our long range radio here got destroyed, and we don't have enough signal power in the jeeps to reach him."**

**Sarge: "I think I have an idea how to fix that."**

**Cut to Simmons and Doc being held prisoner at Valhalla Blue base by Wash and the Meta **

Everyone sat up, staring intensely at the screen.

**Doc: "Hh, mm. Ow my head. Oh."**

"Aww, missed opportunity for him to say, ow the front of my head." Jaune sighed.

Yang and Ren chuckled.

"What? I don't get- ohhh! That one joke from the earlier seasons." Ruby nodded.

**Simmons: "Doc, you're alive. Good."**

**Doc: "Yeah, no thanks to you. Why'd you hit me?"**

"Did he forget about Washington and the Meta?" Nora asked.

She received a shrug and a grunt from Yang.

**Simmons: "I didn't hit you, they did."**

**Doc: "Jerks. Who're they?"**

**Simmons: "The dark one's Washington. He's a Freelancer."**

**Doc: "Great. 'Cause those guys are always such a blast to hang around with."**

"What bad experience does he have with a freelancer? Have Tex and Doc ever even talked?" Weiss asked.

Blake frowned, "I don't think so, and he doesn't have much experience with Wyoming either, but he does know about how much trouble they both caused the Reds and Blues."

Weiss nodded, "That makes sense."

**Simmons: "The big one, we call the Meta."**

**Doc: "But rumor had it those guys were disbanded. Everyone went to jail."**

"Because of what the Reds and Blues did." Ruby grinned.

"And Washington, but he want to jail too." Blake grumbled, "Which is why this is happening."

Pyrrha frowned, "You can't justify his actions like that, just because he went to jail it doesn't mean-"

"I'm not justifying anything." Blake cut in, "I'm just saying that he's doing what he is because he unfairly went to jail."

**Simmons: "Yeah, hwell I guess they got paroled."**

**Washington: "You two, quiet."**

**The Meta starts glitching with electric buzzing around him.**

Ren hummed, "So that's why they needed someone with medical knowledge, The Meta is having some kind of problem."

**Washington: "Then you need to stop trying to use **_**all**_ **of them. You just don't have the resources any more."**

"I wonder why he can understand the Meta and no one else can." Nora commented.

"Maybe it's because the Meta used to be Agent Maine, maybe he learned what the grunts meant." Blake suggested.

"That's sad, they must have been really good friends." Ruby winced.

"Or just good teammates, in Atlas many special ops teams don't see each other as friends, just great teammates." Weiss explained.

**Simmons: "Meta killed a bunch of other Freelancers. Took their equipment."**

"He was trying to get all the fragments together." Ren added.

"Which is impossible now." Blake nodded.

"Not necessarily, Epsilon has the memories of Delta, he could have the memories of all the others." Jaune pointed out.

"Didn't delta in Epsilon say that?" Ruby asked.

Jaune frowned and nodded, "I think so, so yeah the epsilon unit can be the tool for uniting the fragments of Alpha."

**Doc: "Like the invisibility?"**

**Simmons: "Yeah, and the shield and the thing that slows down time. He also stole their A.I. fragments, but those all got wiped out. Now something seems, I don't know, wrong with him."**

**Doc: "An A.I. fragment? **_**That**_ **I remember. Hey Simmons, remember that A.I. I had for a while? That thing was crazy."**

**The Meta turns and growls at Doc.**

"Uh oh." Ruby mumbled.

**Doc: "Yipes!"**

**The Meta approaches Doc**

**Washington: "Halt. Meta, stop!"**

"I wonder why he's defending doc." Ruby grumbled.

"Doc is useful." Blake sighed.

**Doc: "Wyaa! Simmons, help me!"**

Pyrrha sighed but smiled.

**Washington: "You, what did you just say?"**

**Doc: "Tht- tht- tht- tht tht, that I had one of your A.I. units?"**

**The Meta growls again.**

**Washington: "Stand down. You said had. Where is it now?"**

"I bet the Meta still hasn't abandoned his plan for stealing A.I, that's why he's working with Washington, to get Epsilon." Jaune explained.

"I doubt Washington doesn't realize that, he has to know the Meta will betray him eventually, Washington is trying to get the unit for the chairman, The Meta for power." Blake added.

**Doc: "Gone."**

**Washington: "Which one?"**

**Doc: "Uh, uh ub, the mean one."**

Ruby and Nora laughed.

"That's a great explanation." Pyrrha laughed.

**Washington: "It's name. Did you know it's name?"**

**Doc: "Uh, O'Malley. I mean uh, Omega."**

**Washington: "Well **_**that**_ **one's been accounted for."**

"Yeah, he helped destroy it." Yang commented.

**Doc: "I-I only had it for a short time."**

**Washington: "Well then good. You know what to look for. I need a complete scan of my friend here. And I would recommend you don't use any needles. He hates needles, and we wouldn't wanna make him angry, now would we?"**

"I hate needles too." Ruby winced, absentmindedly rubbing her arm.

**Cut to Sarge and Grif are at the jeep, and Church is at the top of the radio antenna **

**Sarge: "Alright let's try this. You ready antenna ball?"**

Ruby laughed, "Wow that's smart."

**Church: "I told you not to call me that! And hurry it up. This metal rod isn't exactly in a comfortable place."**

Yang snorted.

**Grif: "Hey, do you wanna find out about your vision or don't ya?"**

**Radio sounds **

**Sarge: "Come in Valhalla Outpost Number One. Come in! Red Base, do you read me? Come in! Give me some more power, shotput."**

**Simmons comes in on the radio **

**Simmons: "Uh, Sarge? Yeah, hi."**

"I'm surprised he let Simmons answer." Nora commented.

"He's probably making sure no one is suspicious, and wants to know if anyone will come back to the base." Blake explained.

**Sarge: "Who is this, identify yourself."**

"He should be able to recognize Simmons's voice very easily." Pyrrha commented.

**Simmons: "It's me, Simmons. Sorry Sir."**

**Sarge: "How is everything going there, Simmons?"**

**Simmons: "Here? Uh, fine I guess. Everything's good. How 'bout you guys?"**

"Simmons sounds surprisingly calm." Ren commented, "I expected him to sound more...afraid."

"He does sound afraid, but probably can't sound too afraid or his captors will get angry." Blake explained.

**Sarge: "Mission is complete. We're preparing to head out soon."**

**Simmons: "What was that? Sorry, some static here. This radio's a little messed up. Been a bit rainier here."**

**Sarge: "I said, we're comin' back soon."**

"I hope he tries to convince them not to." Pyrrha sighed.

"Why? With Church they can rescue them both!" Ruby grinned.

"What would he get mad at?" Jaune asked.

"Washington betraying them and killing two of his friends- er acquaintances? What are Lopez and Donut to him?" Yang asked.

"Friends." Pyrrha grinned hopefully.

"People who were once his enemies but now he just knows them and doesn't really care." Weiss suggested.

"Yeah that sounds right." Yang laughed, "So yeah, just mad at being betrayed."

"I think he would still be upset at Donut's and Lopez's deaths, and I don't believe he needs to resort to anger every time, he might be able to use it if he knows he has to, to save his friends." Pyrrha explained.

Ruby smiled, "That sounds like a fairy tale."

**Simmons: "Oh, that's great. Hey, when do you think that'll be, exactly."**

**Sarge: "Hard to say, Simmons. We'll let you know."**

**Cut to Simmons at the radio with a gun to his head **

**Simmons: "Okay Sarge, sounds good."**

"Say what you want about Washington, he is great at intimidation." Nora grinned.

"I agree." Blake nodded.

**Sarge: "Over and out."**

**Washington: "Okay good. Now get back over there."**

**Doc: "That was your Sergeant?"**

**Simmons: "Yeah."**

**Doc: "You think he'll come help us?"**

**Simmons: "Noh, I couldn't say anything to him. If they come, they'll be walking straight into a trap."**

"They're definitely going to come, I bet Washington will use Simmons as bait again." Blake commented.

"Sadly it's a good strategy." Pyrrha added.

**Cut Back to the desert, and Church doesn't have a pole up his ball any more **

**Grif: "Thanks for the help."**

**Church: "Yeah, whatever. I'm not gonna fly straight for a week now."**

Yang burst out laughing, "Oh! So that's where the antenna was!"

"Gross." Weiss grimaced.

The rest of the room joined her in being disgusted.

**Grif: "Simmons sounded good. I guess he's got everything under control."**

**Sarge: "Donut and Lopez are dead and someone has taken Simmons prisoner."**

"What! How did he know?" Weiss asked.

"I have no idea, Simmons didn't say anything in code, he didn't mention anything to Doc." Ren commented.

"That was amazing!" Ruby laughed.

"I wanna know how he did that." Jaune added.

**Grif: "What? Everything sounded fine to me."**

**Sarge: "Think about it. How do you answer the radio at our base?"**

"Hmm, probably not 'hi'" Yang laughed.

Weiss nodded, "Yeah, Simmons would follow any usual military protocol."

**Grif: "Thank you for calling Red Base, this is Private Grif, how may I assist you today."**

"Wow he sounds whipped." Yang cackled.

**Sarge: "And we've drilled that since day one! Simmons answered 'Hi.' That was my first clue!"**

"He was smart enough to know something was wrong from the start." Weiss gasped.

"You under-estimate them too much and too often." Pyrrha smiled.

"I see your point." Weiss nodded.

**Grif: "So maybe he's just ups-"**

**Sarge: "He also said the radio was in disrepair. When has Lopez **_**ever**_ **let something go without the proper maintenance?"**

**Grif: "Never."**

"So he figures out Lopez is dead from that? Lopez could have just not fixed it yet." Weiss pointed out.

"With proper maintenance it wouldn't have broken to begin with." Ruby grinned, "People say even with proper maintenance some things still break but that means they just don't take good care of their stuff! I clean my baby every day, disassemble her every two weeks to clean again, de-rust, sharpen, replace old parts, and then reassemble."

"You're an example to us all." Yang mocked, "But you do have a point, I need to do a deep clean of my girls sometime."

"Proper maintenance like Ruby said is important." Pyrrha added.

**Sarge: "And look at the time."**

**Grif: "Can't, clock's broken."**

**Sarge: "It's 17:30. And everybody knows that 17:30 is..."**

Ruby frowned, "seventeen thirty that's uhhhh...twelve plus hmm one t-" Ruby began counting on her fingers.

"Five thirty." Weiss interrupted, "Winter talks in military time a lot, I believe we should switch to it, it's a lot simpler."

**Grif: "Donut's daily wine and cheese hour!"**

"Ohh that sounds good." Weiss grinned, "But not the wine, maybe a sort of...grape drink."

"Grape juice and cheese." Yang grinned.

"That makes me sound like a child." Weiss groaned.

**Sarge: "I didn't hear any tinkling glasses. Did you?"**

**Grif: "You're right!"**

**Sarge: "He also mentioned that the weather was rainier. And as we all know, Mt. Rainier is the biggest landmass in the state of... Washington."**

"Mount Rainier." Ren mumbled as he pulled put his notebook.

**Grif: "We do? Uh uh- I mean we do!"**

"Ha! Grif doesn't know their geography either." Nora laughed.

**Sarge: "How many Washingtons do we know?"**

**Grif: "Did he mean, **_**Agent**_ **Washington?"**

**Sarge: "And who's the biggest mass we know, associated with Washington?"**

**Grif: "The Meta!"**

"That is some incredible detective skills." Blake commented.

"And Simmons is great at creating a code he knew Sarge would understand." Pyrrha added.

"Actually I think that was just a fluke, All a great coincidence." Jaune explained.

**Sarge: "So the Meta and Washington have teamed up to kill Donut and Lopez, and now they're holding Simmons and Doc prisoner."**

**Grif: "We have to help 'em. Wait, **_**Doc?**_ **Ha- how do you know **_**he's**_ **there?"**

"I'm trying to think of how but I don't know." Weiss frowned.

**Sarge: "Please, Grif, it's so obvious. I don't wanna insult your intelligence by explaining every little detail."**

"What! Why not explain that, now I have to know." Weiss groaned.

"Me too." Blake added, "Weiss what do you think?"

Weiss frowned, "I don't know, do you think it's something we can't possibly know? Like if the fake mountain they made up is purple?"

Blake nodded, "Yeah could be."

"They could be pranking the viewers into trying to figure something out." Yang pointed out.

Blake and Weiss both squinted while looking at Yang as if she was an idiot.

"No they wouldn't do that." Blake explained.

"That would be ridiculous." Weiss added.

**Grif: "Oh, uh, wuh okay."**

**Sarge: "Come on- we're going to Valhalla. It's time for a rescue mission!"**

"Yeah!" Nora cheered.

**Grif: "Rescue mission? How the hell are **_**we**_ **supposed to fight Wash and the Meta?"**

"Good question, just fighting the Meta would be hard, but both?" Blake asked rhetorically.

"They'll find a way." Pyrrha smiled.

"Like Simmons, Donut, and Lopez did?" Blake asked.

"Woah! Too soon." Nora groaned.

"What? It's a show!" Blake argued.

Nora groaned, "I know, isn't that the thing you're supposed to say though?" Nora shrugged looking to Ren for an answer.

**The camera begins to pan back.**

**Sarge: "Don't worry I have a plan. How good are the seatbelts in this new jeep?"**

**Grif: "Good, I guess."**

**Church gets in frame as they drive off.**

**Church: "Valhalla, huh?"**

"I wonder if he remembers it." Ruby commented.

**Church starts following the jeep at a distance **

**Grif: "Wait, why"**

**The scene cut to black.**

"Ohh yay! Another cliff hanger." Yang quipped.

"It's an episodic series, I doubt it's meant to be watched all in one sitting." Pointed out.

"Are you suggesting we wait?" Yang smirked.

Weiss growled, "Jaune?"

Jaune chuckled and nodded.


	43. S8E3 Upon Further Review

**Author's Note:**

**Today is the day brothers and sisters, the long awaited chapter. The episode where we knew Red vs Blue wasn't just a Machinima that lasted. The day we found out Red vs Blue was special. The day the most badass of badass reveals happened until episode 10. Here we go!**

**P.S: there will be RWBY spoilers in the bottom AN, I'm saying this again because episode 6...Holy shit, just I mean...holy shit. In an incredibly awesome storytelling/shocking way.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 43- Upon Further Review**

"Jaune?" Weiss growled.

Jaune chuckled and nodded.

"**Upon Further Review" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Ruby and Nora hummed the theme with everyone else soon following.

"Upon Further Review." Weiss read aloud, "Any predictions Blake?"

"I can't guess everything from just the chapter title." Blake explained.

"Ren-"

"And neither can I." Ren chuckled.

**Fade in to the hostages at Red Base with Washington walking up to Doc.**

**Washington: "Doc. What did you find out in your scan of the Meta?"**

"If only Washington knew how bad of a medic Doc is." Weiss commented.

"He did say his skills improved." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Doc: "Uh, it's hard to say. He's added so much non-standard equipment to his armor I can't really get a good reading on him."**

**Washington: "I didn't want you to run an intelligence report on him, I wanted a medical one."**

"He lost all his A.I. Didn't he? Why would he still have- oh his equipment wasn't destroyed right!" Ruby gasped.

"And he can't run that equipment well without the A.I." Jaune finished.

**Doc: "His power systems are stressed from trying to maintain it all. Is he missing some component that controls all this, er-"**

"So that means he can be beaten if they just wait him out." Jaune smiled.

"If they can last that long." Blake laughed.

**Washington: "**_**Physically**_**, is he fine, physically?"**

**Doc: "Yeah, I guess."**

"The more important thing to know is if he's fine mentally." Weiss commented.

"We all know he's not." Yang explained, "All the A.I. In his head made him crazy."

"Yeah but they're all gone now." Ruby frowned, "Wouldn't that make him...not crazy anymore?"

"Well he wants the A.I. Back so I'm guessing he still has something going on up there, something bad." Yang emphasized her point by waving a finger in a circle next to her head.

**Washington: "Good. Next time, answer the question I ask. I'm watching you two. Give me any trouble, and you're dead. Don't believe me? Ask your buddy about his friend, Donut."**

"Does Washington not know Doc knows the Reds and Blues? He knows that Donut was the pink body." Weiss explained.

**Doc: "Hey, he does realize that I'm the one who scanned Donut's dead body, right?"**

**Simmons: "I think he was just making a point. Hey, I have an idea. Give me your scanner thing."**

"Doc has the same scanner thing as that one soldier who shot Church last season." Ruby grinned glancing at Gambol Shroud. "He's going to E.M.P. their suits!"

Blake grinned as she charged and uncharged her new addition to her weapon. "This will be interesting."

**Doc: "My scanner? Why, it can't be used as a weapon."**

"Anything can be used as a weapon, especially something that resembles and acts like a gun." Ruby grinned.

**Simmons: "Maybe it can. If I can overload the power cell, you may be able to fire an overcharged burst. It could short out the Meta's sytems. Either that or..."**

**Doc: "Or what?"**

Blake frowned, "Ruby? Are there any downsides to what you did to Gambol Shroud?"

Ruby waved a hand, "No, pfft! who do you think I am? Some noob weapon mechanic? I made enough mistakes making Crescent Rose that I don't make any more. your E.M.P. Shot will work jussst fine."

Blake grinned and let out a relaxed breath.

**Simmons: "Huh? Wha- na na na na, no **_**or**_**, just that, forget the or."**

**Doc: "You were gonna say explode. Weren't you."**

**Simmons: "...No?"**

"And you're sure Ruby?" Blake asked.

Ruby groaned, "Yes I'm sure!"

"Come on Blake, a little explosion won't hurt, and if my baby hasn't blown up from Ruby's upgrades, yours definitely won't." Nora said as she held up Magnhild.

**Doc: "Were you thinking explode?"**

**Simmons: "H- Just give me the damn scanner."**

**Cut to Washington, next to the Meta on the base, looking at Sarge through his helmet Zoom.**

**Sarge: "Oh Simmons... Simmons! Where are you? Yoohoo!"**

"Well any element of surprise has been ruined." Blake shook her head.

"Sarge doesn't really plan like that." Nora grinned.

Jaune furrowed his brows, "He knows they're there, whatever his plan is it involves the Warthog."

"How do you know?" Yang asked.

"Last episode, Sarge wanted to know how good the seat belts in the jeep were, I'm guessing Sarge said that because he thinks they'll crash." Jaune explained.

**Washington: "Looks like just one of them."**

**Sarge: "Yoohoo!"**

"He's definitely trying to get their attention." Jaune frowned.

"Why are you trying to decipher his plan? It's going to either A: not work, or B: Be a ridiculously stupid plan." Weiss explained.

"Or C: both" Blake chuckled, Weiss soon followed.

"Sarge always has great plans." Nora grumbled.

**Meta: *Meta noises***

**Washington: "I don't know if he has it. I can't see from this far."**

"He was asking about the Epsilon unit." Jaune concluded.

**Meta: *More Growls***

**Sarge: "Siiimmons!"**

**Washington: "No, you stay here, guard these two. I'll go out there. If he gives me any trouble, just kill the prisoners and come help me."**

**Washington runs through the Grav lift.**

"They've both outlived their usefulness." Blake sighed.

**Doc: "I hope your friend doesn't give him any trouble."**

**Simmons: "If he's one of **_**my**_ **friends we don't stand a chance."**

Nora and Ruby laughed to themselves.

**The Meta turns toward them and grunts. The scene cuts back to Sandtrap.**

**Tucker: "Yo, dudes! Sarge! Grif! Where'd you go? Oh great."**

Pyrrha frowned, "I thought they took him and Caboose with them."

"Guess it's just a Red team mission, Church followed them though." Jaune reminded.

**Caboose: "Um, hey Tucker?"**

**Tucker: "Yeah what's up dude."**

**Caboose: "Um, have you seen Church?"**

Pyrrha smiled, "He doesn't want to lose him again." Then she frowned, "Wait...the aliens."

Yang began to laugh in her seat, "Ohh man I love this."

**Tucker: "No, I'm looking for the Red guys. Looks like they fixed one of the jeeps and took off."**

**Caboose: "Oh. Well that's not good."**

"Caboose sounds troubled." Pyrrha sighed, "It's definitely the Aliens, or Church. Or both."

**Tucker: "Maybe Church went with them, maybe they took him, I don't know dude."**

**Caboose: "Oh I wouldn't say that. I don't think that would happen."**

**Tucker: "What? How the fuck would you know?"**

**Cut to a camera view showing that Caboose was surrounded by the Aliens.**

Yang burst out laughing why Pyrrha sighed with a smile.

**Caboose: "'Cause if he were gone I think some people who have been looking for him might be really mad that he's not here and we might have to explain to those people, **_**why**_ **he's not here and those people might not like our explanation and those people might hurt us with plasma guns and plasma grenades."**

"Caboose's tone in this is incredible." Pyrrha chuckled.

"His voice actor has always been great." Weiss nodded.

"It was bad enough for Tucker with just one alien, now he has four angry ones." Yang laughed.

"They're like the fanatics except dangerous aliens instead of clumsy high pitched noobs." Jaune added.

**Tucker: "Oh. Right."**

**Caboose: "...I mean the aliens."**

**Tucker: "Yeah, I figured that out."**

"If Church is their god, where does Caboose fall?" Yang asked.

"Disciple?" Ren suggested.

"Prophet?" Jaune added.

Yang nodded, "Disciple sounds right."

"Wouldn't the Aliens also be disciples?" Ruby asked, "They're followers of Church."

Yang frowned, "Ok uhhh maybe Caboose is like the lead Disciple."

"I still think he's more like a prophet." Jaune shrugged, "He spoke for Church after he left, and brought him back."

Yang shrugged, "Yeah you're right. Ok screw it Caboose is a prophet in the church of Church."

"The church of Church." Ren chuckled shaking his head.

**Cut back to Sarge as a sweet guitar theme plays for the transition.**

**Sarge: "Maroon One, Maroon One, where are you?"**

**Washington: "Great. This guy."**

Blake frowned, "The tone from the season seven finale and now has completely changed, it feels like things should be darker because of the situation."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Washington killed Lopez and Donut like it was nothing, before he did it there was tension, there's no tension now and it feels like there should be, nothing will happen to Sarge...I'm not saying it's a bad thing I understand the show is a comedy not a drama." Blake clarified.

"But you wish it was a drama, and I bet a certain kind of drama am I right?" Yang wriggled her eyebrows.

Blake shot Yang and glare.

"I still have no idea what you mean." Nora raised a hand.

"I kind of do." Ruby frowned.

Blake sighed, "Never mind."

**Washington runs out from behind a rock.**

**Washington: "Freeze! Stay where you are. Turn around."**

**Sarge: "Well well. If it isn't our good buddy Agent Washington. And just what're you doing here?"**

Blake squinted, "Washington is clever enough to know something isn't right with Sarge. If Sarge knew nothing he would be shocked."

**Washington: "Don't play dumb with me Sarge. I think you know why I'm here. Where are the rest of your guys, where's Epsilon?"**

**Sarge: "Someplace safe."**

**Washington: "You can either tell me, or you can tell the Meta, back at the base."**

"He's using the Meta to scare him." Pyrrha commented.

"Washington is the brains while the Meta is the muscle." Blake explained.

"The Meta is pretty smart." Jaune pointed out, "He's just messed up, if he wasn't crazy he would be able to think clearer and fight better, remember in season six when they tricked him? He was tricked because his A.I. Begged him to go get the other A.I."

**Sarge: "The Meta is here?"**

**Washington: "Yes. And he **_**really**_ **wants a chance to repay you guys for all the trouble you caused him."**

**Sarge: "I seem to recall you caused him some of that trouble yourself."**

"He's making a good point." Nora commented, "If I were Washington I wouldn't trust the Meta."

"I doubt he does, I doubt he trusts anyone anymore." Blake added.

**Washington: "Situation's changed. Now drop your weapons."**

**Sarge drops his shotgun **

"What!" Nora shouted, "I can't believe he willingly gave up his shotgun, that's bold." She grinned.

"It's quite Brave." Pyrrha acknowledged with a smile.

"I would never do that." Ruby added, "I can't fight without my baby."

Yang opened her mouth to speak.

"No! Yang I'm not training hand to hand." Ruby growled.

"Last time we were just interrupted, someday we need to try again because you're going to lose 'your baby'" Yang mocked, "-Some time in a fight...you have lost your baby! The night you went missing on our mission with Oobleck."

Ruby sagged and groaned, "But I don't wanna!"

"I made you cookies." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah! Well that's only because you...because you...what?" Ruby frowned.

Yang smirked, "Yeah? Did what? Because the way I see it, you forgot why or how you got me to make you cookies, so that means I did it out of the kindness in my heart." Yang made a heart with her hands over her chest.

Ruby growled, "Fine, but only because I know after the tournament in our second year we'll have to."

Yang grinned triumphantly.

"It's strange to think we're almost graduated." Pyrrha smiled.

"Ahhh! Enough of that! Back to the show!" Nora ordered.

**Sarge: "Just so you know, I'm gonna want that back in a minute."**

"Sarge looks so weird without his Shotgun, even weirder with the pistol." Nora cringed.

**Washington: "I said drop your weapons."**

**Sarge: "All my weapons?"**

**Washington: "Yes."**

"He's stalling." Jaune grinned.

**Sarge: "You sure? Maybe I could just keep the pistol. You know these things aren't quite as effective as they used to be."**

**Washington: "Drop it, now."**

**Sarge drops his severely nerfed pistol**

**Sarge: "Well that's what people say."**

"I wonder if that's a reference to games under powering weapons." Jaune commented.

"I bet it is." Yang grinned.

**Washington: "Good. Now march."**

**Sarge: "Son, you can insult me. You can ambush me. You can even take away muh weapons. But if you think I'm gonna set one single pinky toe inside of Blue Base? Without my **_**shotgun**_**... you must not know who you're dealin' with."**

"He said shotgun weird." Nora cocked her head to the side.

**Washington: "I said move."**

**Sarge: "And I said, shotgun."**

Nora frowned.

**Washington: "Yes. I have your shotgun."**

**Sarge: "No, I mean **_**shot-gun**_**."**

"He's trying to give some kind of signal." Blake explained, "Usually word signals are best used normally, so there's no suspicion."

**Washington: "What is this, you think I'm gonna give you your shotgun beacuse you asked?"**

**Sarge: "I said, shotgun! Shotgun dammit!"**

**Grif: "(muffled behind the wall)Oh, yeah, shotgun, that's my cue!"**

Weiss facepalmed, "Of course, I knew this plan would fail."

"It hasn't gotten a chance to start, give it a chance." Pyrrha smiled.

**A guitar starts to play as Washington talks**

**Washington: "What? Wait, what're you up to?"**

**The sound of a Warthog can be heard.**

Jaune frowned, "Is that coming from behind the wall?"

**Washington: "What's that noise? Do I hear a..."**

**Grif drives the jeep through the wall in the first ever CGI animation of RvB, Debris flies everywhere and Sarge jumps out of the way, all in slow motion. Cut to Washington's face.**

**Washington: "**_**Caaaarrr!?"**_

The room was instant pandemonium.

"WHAT! Oh my GOD!" Yang shouted.

"He just went THROUGH THE WALL!" Nora added with her own shout.

Ren's eye's widened as far as they could.

"IS THIS ANIMATION!? THIS IS ANIMATION!" Weiss screamed.

"I KNOW I KNOW!" Nora cheered.

Yang whooped as Jaune laughed and clapped.

"JAUNE! WHY IS IT PAUSED, UNPAUSE IT _NOW!" _Ruby ordered.

Jaune began to fumble with his scroll, his hands shaking. "Sorry sorry!"

Ruby swatted his arm, "Jaune please!"

"I am!" Jaune yelled.

"I can't believe this!" Pyrrha laughed, "It looks incredible."

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled again.

"I am! I'm just shaking, the Warthog just crashed through the wall! I didn't expect, anything that action packed." Jaune explained.

**Grif crashes into Washington who holds on to the front of the Warthog as he drives.**

**Grif: "How's my bumper taste, asshole?"**

Yang leaned back and laughed, "Ohh I'm taking that."

**Wash smacks his hand against the windshield as the guitar riff gets all badass.**

"This is amazing!" Nora shouted, "Did you hear me! This is AMAZING!"

"I'm at a loss for words I- I just, wow!" Weiss gasped.

**Grif: "Uh oh."**

**Wash mounts the front of the jeep after some struggle and starts firing the battle rifle through the windshield **

**Washington: "Gah!"**

**Grif: "Uh oh. Yipes! Ouwaaha-"**

**Grif begins to frantically find the brake among the six pedals until he does and sends Wash flying, **

Jaune burst out laughing, "That's so good! Six pedals four directions."

Ren nodded with a chuckle.

**Washington fires the Battle rifle which shoots 4 times.**

"Wait? I thought that rifle was only a three round burst- oh who cares the animation is so cool!" Ruby jumped up and down.

**Sarge grabs his shotgun as Washington cocks it, flying by **

**Washington: "huhh?"**

**Sarge: "See? Told you I'd get it back."**

"How did he get from there to there so fast?" Weiss asked.

"Because he's a badass?" Nora asked before re-gluing her eyes back to the screen.

**Washington crashes into some fusion coils. Cut back to Grif driving up next to Sarge**

**Grif: "How 'bout next time we use a codeword, we choose something you **_**don't**_ **say every five seconds."**

"Huh, so that's his excuse for not listening." Weiss chuckled.

"The plan still worked." Pyrrha laughed.

"Which is a miracle." Weiss added.

"No it was genius, Washington would never expect a plan like that." Jaune explained.

**Sarge gets in the car**

**Sarge: "Just drive, numbnuts."**

"I didn't think they would ever do this." Blake grinned, "I thought it was like you said, artistic." Blake gestured to Weiss, "And that because of that the show would stay strictly in the game. And the I am the best spoof was just that, a joke video."

Weiss nodded, "Me too, and before this I thought it was great that they stuck with no animation, But after that reveal. Wow."

"Yeah, nothing beats or can beat that reveal." Yang's eyes widened, "Unless they do top it somehow which would be incredible."

**Wash staggers back to his feet as the jeep approaches **

**Washington: "Huh. H-uh. Nuh, Wuh."**

**Sarge: "Agent Wash?"**

**Washington: "Son of a bitch."**

**Sarge: "You just got-"**

**Sarge fires and blows up the Fusion coils behind Wash**

"Sarged!" Nora finished.

**Sarge: "Gaw dammit, I messed up my one-liner."**

"No I fixed it." Nora grinned and she crossed her arms, quite proud of herself.

**Cut back to Simmons and Doc at Red Base**

"Ah what! Where's the animation, I thought they would be animated." Nora whined.

"It's still supposed to be in the game." Jaune pointed out.

"Boo!" Nora booed.

**Simmons: "Okay, now's our chance Doc, hit him with an overcharge. It should overload at least one of his systems."**

**Doc: "Um, you do it."**

**Simmons: "What- me? I don't even know how to fire that thing."**

"It's a gun, you pull the trigger." Jaune frowned.

"Actually with this one you pull the trigger, hold and let go." Ruby explained making the motion with her finger gun. She *powed* it right at Jaune.

**Doc: "Just pull the trigger and let go, it's super easy."**

Ruby nodded.

**Simmons: "No no no, you're trained with it, you should do it. Go."**

**Doc: "What if I miss? What if it doesn't do anything but make him mad? I already made it mad once and that didn't really work out very well."**

**Simmons: "Whuga-what- well then just, we'll improvise."**

"That's a bad plan." Jaune chuckled.

**Doc: "Yeah I don't feel entirely comfortable with that answer."**

**The explosion from the Fusion coils occurs in the distance.**

**Doc: "What the heck was that?"**

"Oh no, if they give him trouble, kill the prisoners then help him." Blake remembered Wash's orders.

**Simmons: "Uh oh, I have a bad feeling that someone just caused him trouble."**

**Doc: "Yeuu!"**

**Doc begins to charge his plasma pistol**

**Simmons: "Oh no, improvise, improvise"**

**The screen fades to black as we hear the noise of Doc's gun charging and firing.**

"Wow! What an episode!" Yang grinned.

"That reveal was amazing, I never expected the animation at all, even with the 'I am the best' song." Jaune grinned.

"We all obviously love the animation." Weiss chuckled.

"Yep!" Nora grinned.

"And it looks like they're going to keep the in game characters too." Jaune grinned, "I bet they can find a good balance."

"If this episode is any precedent, then I agree." Weiss smiled.

"The show isn't limited anymore!" Blake cheered, "Animation opens up so many possibilities."

"I know, there's only so much you can do in a game." Ruby explained.

"They can make new area's, have more scenes like what we just saw." Blake listed off.

Nora gasped, "We can see their faces!"

Ren's eyes widened for the second time, "She's right, with animation we may finally see what's under their armor."

"I'm gonna leave that alone." Yang cackled, "But yeah, maybe we can finally see another face other than V.I.C and the Counselor."

"I wonder why they showed their faces and not the actual characters?" Ren asked.

"Well they must have some reason, maybe those faces were in game?" Jaune suggested.

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know, but I really wish we could have seen Church's face."

"Oh haha!" Yang laughed, "You can't see his face, that's great."

"You can't see Tex's either!" Ruby growled.

"Either way." Weiss cut in, "This shows that the production value has gone up, which means better everything, better story, better writing, better animation obviously, and general improvements."

"Not all of the time with shows." Blake pointed out.

"I mean with this show specifically, every single season has improved upon the last season." Weiss explained.

Pyrrha nodded, "And they'll keep getting better."

Jaune clapped his hands to his knees, "I'm ready for the next episode."

"I am too, I want to see if there's more animation." Nora grinned.

"Me too, I can't wait. Please I've never been more excited for a show in my life." Ruby shook.

Jaune chuckled as he hit play.

* * *

**What did you think of the chapter? And what were your opinions on episode 6? **

—**RWBY S7E6 Spoilers Ahead!—**

**I loved it, absolutely loved it. Things went so bad so fast. My favorite thing out of the whole episode was the drunk, he had to vote for Jacques because he would lose his job if he didn't. That tiny tiny story with him was so grey it was great. Also now we truly see how horrible Tyrian and Watts are and also Jacques because he must have somehow knew about their plan because of his meeting with Watts. **

**The fact that Salem wanted Jaques as a counsel member shows they plan to manipulate him, or simply know with him having too much sway it will cause even more destruction. Tyrian's pure glee as he massacred them was great, I love Tyrian's character, he's one of my favorite psycho characters.**

**Watts photoshopping Penny into massacring the people can only be countered weakly if the Lamb faunus explains that she saw it wasn't Penny, that's if she lives though. **

**What an incredible episode! Oh yeah and Renora is a thing...who cares! Other than the fact it was a great way into luring the fans into a false sense of comfort! Their scene was perfect and done incredibly well.**

**Anyway, I care more about your opinions on the episode but don't forget, this chapter is a little important because animation so let me know your opinion on both!**


	44. S8E4 Recovering One

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 44- Recovering One**

Jaune chuckled as he hit play.

"**Recovering One" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Heh, recovering one. Nice." Yang chuckled.

"Recovering one? Like rescuing Simmons." Nora guessed.

Ren nodded, receiving a grin from Nora.

Ruby pursed her lips "...but there's two of them. Simmons _and _Doc."

Blake nodded, "Good catch Ruby, I noticed that too. My guess is they'll only be able to rescue one, and that one will be Doc."

"Why Doc?" Pyrrha asked.

Blake chuckled, "For the irony of it, to have the dynamic of Sarge being angry at Doc. Probably blaming Grif for their mission failing." She made a hand movement to suggest more, and left it at that.

Jaune grinned, "That would be pretty funny, it sounds right."

Blake smiled and nodded.

Nora groaned, "Blake you're almost as bad as Ren! You two brainiacs need to stop spoiling."

Blake frowned, "That's not a spoiler."

"Only if you're wrong." Nora groaned exasperated.

Blake narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth in disbelief, looking to Ren.

He shrugged after a moment, "You can't fault her logic."

Blake facepalmed as Yang laughed at her.

Weiss shook her head, "Can we get on with the show?"

"Yes I would like to see how they Improvise." Pyrrha smiled.

**Fade in to Church entering the giant hole Grif and the jeep blew in the wall.**

**Church: "Whoa. Guess they came this way. Hm h-hm hm hm hm hmm."**

**Back to Simmons and Doc, from last episode.**

**Simmons: "Okay, now's our chance Doc, hit him with an overcharge. It should overload at least one of his systems."**

"Hmm, they're cutting back to this moment?" Weiss frowned.

"Yeah, I was expecting it to start with Simmons screaming Improvise." Ruby laughed.

**Doc: "Um, you do it."**

**Simmons: "What- me? I don't even know how to fire that thing."**

**Doc: "Just pull the trigger and let go, it's super easy."**

**Simmons: "No no no, you're trained with it, you should do it. Go."**

"Watching this again makes me realize just how good they are with moving the in game characters around." Jaune commented.

"It's pretty good." Yang nodded, "I'm still happy about the animation but...the game stuff is still cool."

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't switch to animation completely." Ruby agreed.

"I do, the animation was awesome! I want that all the time." Nora grinned.

**Doc: "What if I miss? What if it doesn't do anything but make him mad? I already made it mad once and that didn't really work out very well."**

**Simmons: "Whuga-what- well then just, we'll improvise."**

**Doc: "Yeah I don't feel entirely comfortable with that answer."**

The room chuckled.

**The explosion from the propane tanks occurs in the distance, just like it did last time **

**Doc: "What the heck was that?"**

**The Meta begins growling.**

**Simmons: "Uh oh, I have a bad feeling that someone just caused him trouble."**

**Doc: "Yeuu!"**

**Simmons: "Oh no, improvise, improvise!"**

"And here we go." Yang leaned back crossing her arms, "We're finally getting to where we left off."

**Animation begins with the Meta charging at Doc, about to hit him before Doc fires the overcharged burst directly into the Meta's chest as everything slows down and the screen briefly turns negative.**

"It's just too good!" Nora shouted, clenching her fists in excitement.

**The Meta flies back into a wall and begins twitching with electricity.**

Ren chuckled and nodded, "I recognize that look."

"They just powered him up!" Nora cackled, "If the Meta is that scary when he's _CRACKLING _with electricity, I must look like a nightmare in pink." She gestured to herself.

"The pink makes you even more terrifying." Pyrrha complimented with a light laugh.

**We switch to a First Person view inside the Meta's visor as he charges at Doc who frantically shakes his pistol in vain.**

**Doc: "Uh- whng-"**

"He is going to die." Blake deadpanned.

**Cut out of first person view to Doc looking away from his fate, but the Meta slows down almost to a complete stop. We see Simmons grab a gun right before cutting back to doc not animated, next to the Meta still in mid punch.**

**Doc: "Am I dead? Am I dead?"**

"Huh, it worked." Blake hummed raising her eyebrows.

"Why is he slow?" Nora asked.

"He must have lost power to his suit." Ren hazarded a guess.

"That makes sense." Jaune nodded.

**Simmons: "Doc, you did it!"**

**Doc: "He's frozen."**

**Simmons: "No, it looks like you overloaded his time distortion unit. You must have caused some kind of inversion. Instead of making everything **_**else**_ **slow, it made **_**him**_ **slow."**

"That makes even more sense." Jaune chuckled.

**Doc: "Huh huh, yeah! Score one for the pacifist. How you like me now, Meta?"**

**The fist is still slowly traveling closer to Doc's face.**

"He's still going." Nora pointed out.

"He is persistent if nothing else." Yang shrugged.

"I wonder what time feels like to him now." Ren frowned, "Is he seeing everything in real time or is he seeing normally."

"What do you mean? Is real time slow? What would be normal?" Ruby asked.

Ren shook his head, "My mistake, do you think the Meta is seeing everyone else move super fast because he is slow, or is he seeing everything normally and just moves slowly." Ren explained.

"Ohhhh...probably sees everyone else move really fast." Ruby guessed, "I don't know, time is weird."

"Time _is _weird." Weiss grumbled, "Which is why I thought they were done messing around with time in the show. They retconned the time travel, they should ignore this ability."

Everyone frowned at her.

"What? Why would they do that? That would be a major plot hole...er plot ignoring? Whatever, it wouldn't be a good idea." Yang tried to explained.

"Yeah." Jaune nodded, "I think they are explaining it subtly, the time travel was ret-conned and we guessed it was Gamma lying to Church. But the Meta's real time travel isn't time travel, just slowing things down."

Weiss through her hands up, "If he has the power to slow down everything in the universe then he and that technology is over powered and ridiculous!"

"We don't know if he's slowing everything down, it's probably a field of some kind." Ruby guessed, "All weapons have a range."

"Now we're just guessing, none if it makes sense, let's just agree on that." Yang held her hands up.

Weiss grumbled and nodded.

**Simmons: "Um, Doc? I wouldn't get too close to him if I were you."**

**Doc: "Why, what's he gonna do? Beat me up over the course of the next two weeks?"**

"He's getting cocky." Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, in my experience that's a bad thing." Jaune rubbed the back of his neck.

**Simmons: "Well, technically he's not actually moving slower, he's moving at the same speed just over a longer period of time."**

"...what?" Ruby frowned.

"That doesn't make any sense." Jaune raised an eyebrow. "Isn't speed like the...someone look up the definition of speed."

"On it!" Nora grinned, tapping into her scroll. She squinted and bent her neck downward. "Uhh it says, the rate at which an object or person is able to move or operate."

"When did this turn into a physics lesson." Yang grumbled.

"The show has always been science-ee." Ruby shrugged, "I think it's cool."

"That's only because of your semblance." Yang grumbled.

Ruby nodded, "So rate is time, it's basically saying how fast something goes over time or whatever."

"Or whatever." Ren agreed.

"So again, it doesn't make sense." Jaune frowned. "Ren?"

Ren shrugged.

Jaune also shrugged and hit play.

**Doc: "Huh?"**

"I agree, I'm so confused." Nora grabbed her head.

**Simmons: "It's relativistic. His fist still travels at the same velocity, we just view it from a faster timeframe. Therefor it **_**looks**_ **slowed down, but theoretically, it should still carry the same force."**

"That makes sense theoretically." Jaune commented, "But...common sense if something is moving that slowly, it won't...wait it doesn't even work theoretically because doesn't velocity account for speed?" Jaune asked.

Nora pulled out her scroll.

Yang groaned, "Come on! I'm not here for a physics lesson."

Ruby nodded, "Sorry Jaune...I'm getting bored too."

"I think it's interesting." Pyrrha smiled.

Nora, undeterred stared down at her scroll "The speed of something in a given direction."

Jaune nodded, "So...yeah speed. The Meta's fist is going really slow so it should not carry the same velocity."

"Force?" Blake corrected with a wince, unsure of her correction.

Jaune shook his head, "Maybe."

"When did you become a physicist." Yang groaned.

Jaune blushed, "I- I- it's common knowledge."

Yang pinched the bridge of her nose, "I hope your finger can travel at the speed of push with enough force to play the show."

**Doc: "... Nah, see? It's moving slower."**

**The camera zooms closer in to the Meta's fist slowly clinking against Doc's visor, sending him flying into a wall.**

**Doc: "Waahuaa! Ow!"**

Nora burst out laughing, "Did you hear the little clink!"

Yang nodded holding her stomach.

**Simmons: "See? That's what you get for arguing with science. Stupid bitch."**

"But the science was wrong." Jaune mumbled.

Pyrrha chuckled and pat Jaune on the shoulder.

**Doc: "Simmons, get me outta this wall."**

**Simmons: "Hmm, how do I do this..."**

**Simmons tries various embarassing postures to get Doc free **

**Simmons: "The fuck- uhh, Jesus."**

"I bet they used motion capture, the movements look too natural to not be." Pyrrha commented.

**Doc: "You're not pulling from my center."**

**Simmons: "Dheuh- from the center, what the fuck is the center?"**

**Doc: "Get down and pull from the groin."**

"I would remove the wall pieces around him, then pull him out." Weiss commented.

"I would just yank him out." Yang shrugged.

**Simmons: "Euh-deu-kei- tsei- eih- eih- eih- eih-"**

**Doc: "Let go- stop rubbing at my head. Hey-"**

**Simmons: "Eah-"**

**Simmons falls back and gives up.**

"Simmons is weak." Nora commented.

Yang nodded, "Is it weird to any of you how the Meta is really strong and powerful to them but to us he would be just another huntsman, probably on the same level as I don't know...Cardin?"

"What? You're really under estimating the Meta." Ruby commented.

"And really over estimating Cardin." Pyrrha added to which Jaune chuckled.

"I think I see what you mean though." Pyrrha nodded, "The invisibility and time distortion are basically semblances and the armor his aura. But other than that, his skills are somewhat lacking."

"His skills? He's taken out a lot of other freelancers and soldiers. I bet his skills are great, we just haven't been able to see them without the animation." Blake explained.

Pyrrha nodded, "I see your point but...sorry I analyze fighters and guess their styles before fights. The Meta is a brute, he uses his armor and weapons to overwhelm his enemies. There isn't a lot of skill behind it. I'd say any one of us could defeat him with much difficulty, but still defeat him."

"Maybe each of you." Jaune mumbled.

Pyrrha caught it, but before she could uplift his spirits Jaune waved her off and hit play.

**Doc: "It feels like you're saving your strength. Don't save your strength."**

**Cut to the Meta speeding up and slowing down, but still overall speeding up.**

**Doc: "Hurry Simmons! I think that big guy's speeding back up!"**

Blake pointed to the screen, "Look, you can see the cut-off where the animation clashes with the actual in game graphics of the wall Doc is in."

Pyrrha squinted, "That's interesting."

**Simmons: "Oh shit. Um-"**

**Sarge: "Simmons, where are you? Come out here!"**

**Simmons: "I'm here, hold on just a second! Doc, it looks like I can't get you out."**

Pyrrha frowned, "I don't like this, he could get Doc out."

"I guess my theory was wrong then." Blake commented.

"Oh I wasn't going to point it out." Ruby winced.

Yang laughed, "Oh wow I didn't even notice, I'm surprised you did."

Ruby stuck her tongue out childishly.

**Behind Simmons the Meta reaches for his Brute Shot.**

**Doc: "Yes you can! You're, you can, you haven't really tried yet!"**

**Simmons: "I know, you're right, I should think about the mission."**

"Coward." Pyrrha shook her head. "Leaving the fight is one thing, but abandoning the fight during a mission, especially when you're also abandoning your fellow teammates is even worse."

"Technically Doc isn't on his team." Weiss pointed out.

Pyrrha sagged, "Technically."

**Doc: "What? No! Nonono this is a rescue mission. I'm part of the mission."**

**Simmons: "It's a noble sacrifice you're making here."**

**Doc: "No no, I'm not sacrificing. I'm not noble. At all, listen to me, you don't wanna go I don't want you to go. I don't want you to go!"**

Pyrrha winced, "Simmons is going to go through with it."

Blake nodded, "Yeah, the complete opposite of what I thought was going to happen."

"You're still hung up on that?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged, "I'm usually right about my predictions."

"Uh huh." Yang smirked.

**Simmons: "I'll always remember you, bye!"**

**Doc: "Start by remembering me right now! Simmons!"**

"I love the chemistry and dynamic of all the characters." Blake grinned, "The dialogue in this show is by far one of the best I've ever seen."

**The Meta returns to full speed and fires at Simmons as he runs across the base **

**Sarge: "Hurry it up!"**

**Simmons: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah- "**

**Simmons jumps off the base screaming, tosses his weapon as he approached the jeep.**

"That explosion behind him looks awesome!" Nora cheered.

**Simmons grabs ahold of the turret barrel.**

**Simmons: "Whuh? Aahhhhhhhh!"**

**Simmons swings around holding onto the barrel as the Sarge drives the warthog, he falls before landing back and grabs onto the back bumper and the barrel**

"This is amazing! Almost as amazing as last episodes animation!" Nora grinned.

"The fact that he's still holding on is nothing short of a miracle." Weiss chuckled.

**Sarge: "Simmons, stop showing off and get in already!"**

**Simmons: "This isn't on purpose!"**

"It still looked cool." Jaune grinned, "That is how I describe some of my less...coordinated moves."

Yang laughed, "I'm sure, you've gotten better though. Good job." Yang looked to Pyrrha, "To both of you."

"Thanks." They chorused.

**The Meta keeps firing as Simmons almost lets go.**

**Simmons: "No, wait wait wait! Guys, guys, just slow down a little, why don't you-"**

**Simmons gurgles underwater as they drive through the creek**

"Why is he swallowing water? Last season we proved they could breathe underwater thanks to their helmets." Weiss frowned.

"I'm just going to ignore it." Blake sighed.

**Sarge: "What did he say?"**

**The Meta pursues by going into the grav lift. He fires on them from above.**

"Are you still doubting his skills Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

Pyrrha shook her head, "Not so much now, but he is still a brute fighter not using much strategy."

"I still think we could take him easily." Yang shrugged.

"All of us combined, easily. Each of us alone? Maybe only Pyrrha. Any two of us could take him." Ruby gave her opinion.

"Jaune would come up with a great plan, I bet with Jaune leading we could take on The Meta and Wash at the same time." Nora grinned.

"Thanks Nora." Jaune smiled.

**Sarge: "Grif, incoming."**

**Grif: "Don't worry, we'll just do what we did last time."**

**The Meta flips in the air, landing onto the hood of the Warthog like a freight train, sending al occupants flying out except Simmons who holds on. The time slows for dramatic effect. We can see Sarge and Grif flying through the air, reflected in The Meta's visor.**

"He may be a brute, but a pretty damn good one at that." Yang whooped, "Man if I took a direct hit from him and used my semblance, I would send him flying for a mile."

"If you took a direct hit from him you may not be able to hit him back anytime soon." Jaune winced.

Pyrrha nodded, "I don't want to doubt your abilities but...his strikes carry a lot of power behind them, if you ever fought someone like him I would suggest a more evasive strategy."

Yang hummed, "Not really my style, I'm a brute like him. Except I have brains with my brawn."

**The jeep flips through the air in slow motion as Simmons says "Ohhhhh, shiiiit" also in slow motion. Time speeds up at the Meta fires at the jeep sending it flying.**

**Simmons: "I'm scared to hold on, but I'm scared to let go!"**

"That's scary." Jaune mumbled.

**The jeep flies toward Grif and Sarge.**

**Grif: "Look out!"**

**Sarge: "Whoa."**

**Sarge and Grif jump out of the way, the jeep stops against a rock, and as Sarge stands up a giant tire rolls over Grif **

**Grif: "Uh-huhh- ouh!"**

Nora and Ruby began to laugh as the wheel hit Grif.

**Cut to the Meta reloading in game before cutting back to Sarge and Grif in game while Simmons still in animation gets up behind them, stumbling.**

**Sarge: "That was the worst driving of all time."**

"None of that was Grif's fault." Pyrrha pointed.

"Oh ha ha, hey Blake." Ruby smiled, "You were right about one thing, Sarge did blame Grif."

Blake sighed with a smile.

**Grif: "Because that wasn't driving, that was flying and burning!"**

**Sarge: "Touche."**

**Simmons staggers around in the background, holding the bumper.**

**Simmons: "Wuhu, wuh huh weeaha, wha- what happened, where am I?"**

"Is he still holding onto the bumper?" Ruby asked.

Yang squinted, "Yeah, that's the bumper."

**The Meta approaches **

**Sarge: "Get ready men. Remember, he can't kill all of us."**

"Why can't he? He couldn't kill any of us but he can definitely kill them without breaking a sweat." Yang commented.

"I have some faith in them." Pyrrha winced.

**Grif: "Why **_**can't**_ **he kill all of us?"**

**Sarge: "Hmm. That is a good point."**

Nora laughed.

**Simmons: "Whit- weehu heenu- hey, I'm okay."**

**Simmons aims down the sights of the Bumper**

Ruby facepalmed, "Not a gun."

**Sarge: "Get ready."**

**Grif: "This is not going to be good."**

**Church appears from the side.**

**Church: "Hey guys, what's going on? Man your jeep got fucked up! Who's the big dude? Sup Gigantor?"**

"Oh right, Simmons doesn't know about Church yet." Ruby chuckled, "This'll be good."

**The Meta takes a swing at the newly arrived Churchball **

**Church: "Whoa! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"**

"Does he understand him?" Jaune frowned.

"I think so." Blake nodded.

"How does that make sense?" Ruby asked.

"Well...Epsilon is the Alpha's memories, maybe he understands him because Alpha was able to understand him too?" Ren suggested.

Ruby shrugged, "That makes sense."

**Grif: "What're you doing here?"**

**Sarge: "Who cares, just lead him out of here!"**

**Church: "Hey ho- where?"**

**The Meta jumps up like a child trying to grab Church.**

"He knows Church is an A.I. He is completely ignoring the Red's." Blake pointed out.

**Sarge: "Anywhere that's not here."**

**Church: "Hey come on big boy, follow me! Look how shiny I am, woohoo!"**

**Church flies toward Blue Base.**

"Blue base is where Church had his memory flash." Ren commented.

Jaune nodded, "Which means he might have another."

**Sarge: "Come on!"**

**Simmons: "What the fuck was that floating thing?"**

**Grif: "We'll explain later, **_**run**_**."**

**Church arrives at Blue Base, the one from his vision he passes by the entrance he saw in it.**

**Church: "Come on big boy, come this way. Wait a minute. I know this place. Hello? Somebody in there?"**

Everyone leaned forward.

**The Meta shows up with a growl.**

**Church: "Oh, shit, you scared the crap outta me."**

**Sarge: "Quick! Everyone, through the hole. Just sayin' that makes me miss Donut."**

Nora sighed and sagged, "Why did Donut have to be the one to die?"

"Lopez died too." Weiss pointed out.

Nora waved her off, "He's a robot he can come back."

Ruby frowned _I wonder if Penny could come back if she...died. She can't die can she?_

"**Pvt Jimmy was here" appeared on the inside of the wall they passed through along with a skull.**

Blake jerked her hands up, "Jaune pause it!"

Jaune flubbed with the scroll and did, but a little too late. "What? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No! No just...when they were passing through there was a split second where you could see a skull with the words 'private Jimmy was here'" Blake explained.

"Private Jimmy? The one who got his skull taken out of his head by Tex?" Yang asked.

Jaune nodded.

Yang laughed, "That scene was great, I still wish Tex was more of a badass than she turned out to be."

**Grif: "What're we gonna do? We can't outrun him and our jeep is destroyed."**

"Are they in a different map?" Jaune asked.

Ruby squinted, "I think so, look the wall is different."

"That's really cool." Yang grinned.

**Sarge: "We have to seal the opening."**

**Simmons: "Do we have any grenades?"**

**Sarge: "Negative, we need a plan of action."**

**Church: "Hey I know he's a friend o' yours, but I gotta tell you that guy with the shiny head is kind of an asshole."**

"It's weird that Church can understand him but doesn't recognize him." Ruby frowned.

"His memory is still messed up." Jaune explained.

**Simmons: "Well if you're here, then where's the- oh no, there's the Meta! Come on we have to hurry!"**

**In the distance the Meta is seen.**

**Grif: "I have an idea. Hey, you, dipshit!"**

Weiss facepalmed, "Why? What kind of plan is this?"

Yang shrugged, "I don't know, but a plan starting with insulting someone is always a great one."

**Church: "You talkin' to me?"**

**Grif: "Yeah, you. This is all your fault you stupid piece o' junk. You got us in this mess."**

"Ohh!" Yang nodded, "I get it."

"He's trying to make Church angry so he seals the opening with his laser face." Jaune snapped his fingers.

"Smart." Pyrrha nodded.

**Church: "**_**Me?**_ **It was your friend we had to rescue."**

**Grif: "Ah bullshit, now the Meta's coming up here and he's gonna kill all of us, starting with you."**

**Sarge: "What are you doing?"**

"Being an idiot, if Church gets mad he's going to fire a laser at the person making him mad." Weiss explained simply.

"Which is why Grif will dodge." Yang held up her hands.

"Do you seriously think Grif will be able to dodge in time?" Weiss asked.

"Good point." Yang conceded.

**Church: "I wasn't even looking for you guys, I was trying to find-"**

**Sarge: "Oh, I get it. Can it you overgrown ornament!"**

"Overgrown ornament? What?" Ruby asked.

Yang shrugged.

**Church: "Oh, now **_**you**_ **wanna start?"**

**Grif: "Hey, I'm not done with you yet ball bearing."**

**Church: "That's rude."**

**Sarge: "Your mother takes it in the exhaust port!"**

Yang laughed, "Wow, already starting with the mom insults."

**Grif: "Come on Simmons, help us."**

**Simmons: "I don't even know what you're doing."**

**Sarge: "Your mother gets paddled like a pinball!"**

**Church: "Hey, let's leave mothers outta this!"**

Ruby huffed, "I agree, every time some guy gets mad at me for 'Hard scoping'" Ruby mocked, "They start complaining about be being a sweat."

Jaune groaned, "Ok first, two things. One hard scoping is a legitimate strategy, you're using a sniper. Quickscoping is flashy but doesn't win games."

"Exactly! ...even though I'm great at quickscoping anyway." Ruby laughed, "Yang is better though."

Yang pumped her fists, "Best sniper around."

"And second, a 'sweat' in gaming is just anyone who is better than you. If they're on a team with a 'sweat' they never complain about them being good. Only when they're on the enemy team. They're a no life." Jaune complained.

"I've had teammates complain about me being a sweat for stealing their kills." Yang added.

Jaune laughed, "That must be annoying."

"It is because I get team killed so someone else can use my sniper." Yang complained.

"So annoying." Ruby agreed.

**Grif: "We're trying to increase the stress level."**

**Sarge: "We need some insults!"**

"Ohh ohh ohh!" Nora grinned, "I got this. Ahem." She cleared her throat. "Church has died so many times he's a ghost of a ghost's ghost."

Yang laughed, "Oh I got a better one, Church is the worst leader, he's so bad that instead of killing the enemy, his soldiers killed him."

Pyrrha chuckled and sighed.

"Church is so bad at aiming he wouldn't be able to hit himself in the face standing in front of a mirror." Ruby growled.

Yang, Nora, Blake, and Weiss burst out laughing.

"Oh that's greta Ruby." Yang cackled.

"I wasn't joking, his bad aim frustrates me, it's like watching someone play a puzzle game you've already beaten." Ruby groaned.

**Simmons: "Um, okay. Grif, you're so fat you broke your arm and gravy came out. Sarge, I find a lot of your tactical decisions to be questionable if not downright mediocre."**

Weiss and Yang yet again burst out laughing.

"You're so fat that gravy came out." Weiss repeated, "That's so mean." She laughed.

Yang nodded, "I know." She snorted.

**Sarge: "Not insults for **_**us**_ **Simmons, for him!"**

**Simmons: "I don't understand the rules of your stupid game I just got here!"**

**Church: "Ah, you guys are idiots."**

**Grif: "This isn't working. We need something to make him mad. **_**Really**_ **mad."**

**Simmons: "Has he seen the last episode of The Sopranos yet?"**

"I'm guessing the end to that show was awful." Ren mumbled, writing it down.

**The Meta and Wash are getting closer **

**Church: "Uh oh, look out, it's the big guy! And there's-"**

**Washington: "Get them Meta! Get them!"**

**Church: "**_**Washington!"**_

**Church's laserface fires and seals up the hole **

"Woah! Why did Washington make him so mad!" Ruby shouted.

"I don't know, it could be two things." Blake held up two fingers. "One it's because Washington betrayed them."

"Or two, it's because Epsilon killed himself inside Washingtons head, and that brought up painful memories or something like that." Jaune explained.

Ruby nodded, "Probably both, his face lit up so fast, and his aim is still terrible!"

"Which is good, I did not want Washington to die like that." Blake grinned.

**Church: "What? No! Open it up! Open it up! I have to go back!"**

"What?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

**Sarge: "Go back? Son are you crazy? After what we just went through to get outta there?"**

**Church: "No, **_**he'll find her!**_ **Don't you understand? I can't let them, get to her... fursst."**

**Church falls to the ground with a clank.**

"Her...her." Yang hummed, deep in thought.

"What was he talking about?" Nora asked.

"We don't know yet." Ren explained.

"Her...could he have meant Tex?" Yang asked.

Jaune shrugged, "I don't know..maybe? It's till not confirmed that she died."

"Isn't it?" Weiss asked, "Nevermind, if Church can come back I'm sure Tex can."

"Yeah!" Yang pumped her fist.

**Grif: "Wow, I guess he ran out of juice."**

**Sarge: "He's had a hard day. Let him sleep it off. Load him up, let's hit the road."**

"Load him into what? Their jeep got destroyed." Weiss asked.

"Fucked up as Church said." Yang added.

**Simmons: "So, what is this thing, like some kinda pet?"**

**Grif: "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Come on, I'll fill you in."**

**Outside, the Meta grunts **

**Washington: "Don't worry, we'll find them again. We just need some leads. And I know exactly who to ask."**

**The scene faded to black.**

**Doc: "Hey guys? A little help here. Hello? Assholes."**

**The episode ended.**

Yang stretched, "Tex is going to come back! I just know it!"

Pyrrha chuckled, "I hope she does."

"Me too." Yang grinned.

"What Church said really interests me." Ren frowned.

"Yeah same here, it's cryptic." Jaune explained.

"The show keeps getting more and more complicated." Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, I miss the simpler times." Nora sighed.

"I don't." Weiss laughed.


	45. S8E5 Fourth and Twenty

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 45- Fourth and Twenty**

"The show used to be just funny stuff! Now it's getting so serious." Nora complained. "I don't watch tv to be sad."

"The show still keeps it's light-heartedness, even after the serious moments." Jaune pointed out.

"And have somehow done it without making the mistake of some shows where the light-hearted moments ruin the serious ones." Blake added.

Nora looked up and groaned, "I know I know, Now I just don't want anymore characters to die. And for Donut to somehow come back to life."

"And Lopez." Weiss mumbled.

Blake shrugged, "I don't know if they'll do that anymore, to be a more serious show death has to mean something."

Nora's smile fell and Pyrrha's eyes widened in panic. "No- no!" Pyrrha laughed nervously. "I uhh disagree Blake, Church has died plenty of times and death still means something in the show. I'm sure Donut and Lopez can be brought back just fine."

Nora smiled, "Yeah! Thanks Pyrrha."

Blake pursed her lips and shrugged.

"**Fourth and Twenty" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Fourth and Twenty? Does anyone know what that means?" Ruby asked.

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

Weiss shook her head, "It's not a military term."

"With how much you know about the military and your sister being in it, have you thought about joining the Atlas military?" Yang asked.

Weiss chuckled, "I've thought about the idea and what would happen. But actually thinking about joining? No. I can't be in the military and lead a company at the same time."

Yang nodded, "Hmm, I was asking because I was wondering why you didn't join your older sister." Yang quickly glanced at Ruby.

Weiss shrugged, "Well...not for any reason other than wanting to lead the SDC. If Winter wanted to leave the military and join the SDC I would be happy to let her in. Maybe even as Co-CEO."

Yang nodded, "Hm."

Blake, glancing between Yang, Weiss, and Ruby; Saw what Yang was trying to do. "Hey Ruby, do you plan on going adventuring with Yang after we graduate?"

As Ruby turned to Blake, Yang mouthed a silent 'Thank you.' "Oh...I don't know, I was actually kind of hoping all four- maybe all eight of us could go out doing missions together." Ruby blushed.

"I would be honored to adventure with you, all of you." Pyrrha smiled.

"Yeah! Team JNPR and RWBY team up!" Nora cheered."

"A toon mission." Jaune added as Ren smiled.

In contrast to team JNPR's excitement, the rest of team RWBY besides Ruby grimaced.

"Ruby..." Yang started.

Ruby held a hand up, "Yang I know, You want to go on wild adventures and we might hold you back, Blake you want to bring equality to the Faunus and Weiss you want to restore the Schnee name."

The three stared at Ruby wide eyed, not having expected Ruby to understand.

"But that doesn't mean we can't all go on adventures sometimes." Ruby held her hand out as if to say 'Duh.'

"Oh, I was worried you would be upset, At the beginning of the year you were really really worried about being on a team with me." Yang explained.

"Well yeah! You were my only friend." Ruby put her fists to her hips.

Yang chuckled and held her nose, "Why would I need friends if I have you."

Ruby blushed furiously, "That's not what I said!"

Yang cackled as she nodded, "Yes you did!"

Blake chuckled, "You used to be so clingy."

"Used to be? You're not her 'BFF.'" Weiss mocked.

"Or her Sister." Yang added.

Weiss nodded, "She was never that clingy to you."

Blake laughed, "Yeah sure, you two didn't have to deal with her infatuation with my 'cute little kitty ears' or hear about all the fantasy books she read as a kid."

Ruby gasped, "You liked having someone else to talk about books with!"

Yang furrowed her brows, "Wait hold on, Read!? Ruby you didn't read them." Yang turned to Blake, "They were read to her! By me! I had to stay up all night reading them until her sugar high's wore off."

Ruby giggled, "I loved the stories and the way you read them was funny."

Yang chuckled, "Thanks."

Blake smiled, "That's sweet."

Yang smirked, "Maybe one night I can read you to sleep."

Blake hissed as she blushed, "No."

The room erupted with laughter, mostly from Yang.

Blake huffed, "I think we've wasted enough time, Jaune."

Jaune nodded as he hit play.

**Fade in to Caboose being harassed on top of a tall super-rock formation by 4 aliens below. Tucker is with them, but not harassing Caboose**.

**The Aliens are making their usual Blargh's.**

**Caboose: "Get away, bad aliens! Shoo aliens shoo! Rolled up newspaper!"**

Pyrrha shook her head, "I wonder why the Aliens are mad at Caboose."

"I think it's because Church is gone, they probably blame him." Blake guessed.

Pyrrha frowned, "Why would they blame Caboose?"

Jaune chuckled, "They're like the Fanatics except aliens."

"They aren't very rational." Ren agreed.

**Tucker: "Maybe you should have thought about that before you lost their all-powerful Deity."**

**Caboose: "I didn't lose him, he left. Or maybe he lost himself. Or maybe the Reds took him."**

"Sometimes Caboose says things that are very though provoking." Ren commented.

Pyrrha hummed, "Like what?"

Ren smiled, "Or maybe he lost himself."

Pyrrha nodded, "I see, Church did lose himself."

Ruby sighed, "Literally, Alpha died and now Church is Church but a memory...or something it's still a little confusing."

"Or a lot." Nora laughed.

**Caboose gets shot with one needler shot**

**Caboose: "I don't- ow, stop that."**

"The Aliens are all of the sudden a lot less threatening than before." Blake commented.

"The threat levels of different enemies constantly change with this show." Weiss pointed out.

"Are you still complaining?" Yang asked. "I've already had it with your complaints about time travel."

Weiss glared, "I wasn't complaining or at least I didn't mean to sound like I was. But my complaints about time travel in this show are valid, it's so-"

"Oh you're such a hypocrite." Yang cut her off, "One of your glyph's let's you literally speed yourself up. You even call it time dilation."

Weiss opened her mouth in shock, "What? How does that relate to the time travel in the show at all?"

Ruby gave her a look and shrugged, "I mean...you complained about the Meta messing with time but technically you do too."

"Ruby when I use time dilation I'm not actually messing with time, I'm just speeding myself up. There's a difference." Weiss explained.

"Maybe that's what the Meta is doing." Jaune frowned, "Maybe he's not slowing everything else down, he's just speeding himself up so fast that to him, everything else is frozen."

Weiss groaned, "But that's not how they explained it in the show."

"Well it's the best explanation you're gonna get." Yang smirked.

Weiss groaned again as Blake turned to look at her, "Well Weiss, you are still right about the actual time travel, that was bad and didn't make sense. But I like this explanation a lot, it makes sense and explains the Meta using his version of time dilation."

"And if he's able to speed himself up, it makes sense that it could fail and instead slow him down." Jaune added.

Weiss groaned yet again, "Why do we have to make our own explanations instead of the show making them?"

"Because the show has a lot of plot holes slash things that don't make sense but we ignore them because the show is so good that the rest of _us _don't care." Yang emphasized 'us' while looking at Weiss and glancing at Blake.

Weiss nodded, "Fine, no more complaining about plot holes. Next time one comes up, I'll just make up my own explanation with you guys."

Yang smiled at her, and gestured for Jaune to hit play.

**Tucker: "Well, until the Reds come back, they need somebody to blame. Better you than me man."**

"Why do people always need someone to blame?" Ruby asked glancing at Yang.

"Because when all the cookies are gone or a vase is smashed there always is someone to blame." Yang explained.

"And to give a serious answer, it's easier to blame someone than to find a solution." Blake explained, "Why do you think the White Fang almost solely focus's on the SDC?"

Weiss nodded, "My father did not invent racism, he simply exploits it to it's fullest extent."

Ren sighed, "I've heard of survivors from destroyed settlements outside the kingdoms blaming each other for the Grimm attacking. Instead of blaming the true problem which is the Grimm."

Blake sighed, "Sun told me something about Vacuo a while ago, in Vacuo it's looked down upon and almost a taboo to openly express negative emotion outside the city. The Nomads of Vacuo don't want to attract Grimm."

"But what about the negative emotions people hide?" Nora asked, thinking of Ren's semblance.

"Negativity is like a disease, if you are upset you're likely to upset someone else." Blake explained, "That's the logic behind it."

"Bottling up your emotions doesn't make them go away, aren't they afraid of attracting Grimm that way?" Yang asked.

Blake shrugged, "Sun is never very serious sounding when he's talking, but from what I understand they're more afraid of being blamed themselves for drawing the Grimm. According to Sun the people of Vacuo are 'tough eggs' and can handle the Grimm."

Yang shook her head, "It's still not healthy, you looked really bad when you were stressing over the White Fang and hiding it."

"I don't think I was hiding it." Blake chuckled.

Yang waved her off, "You weren't addressing the issue the right way, same thing the people of Vacuo are doing."

"Just the nomads." Blake corrected.

**Caboose: "Tucker, help me."**

**Tucker: "Hyeah, dude, I don't know. I don't really wanna get in between an angry mob and their religious iconography. And I should know, I used to date an Italian girl."**

Ren hummed, "Italians, probably some religious group."

**Caboose: "But he's not really a God, it's all made up. You know that."**

Ren chuckled, "I see more and more why Caboose is your favorite character, he inadvertently says a lot of things."

Pyrrha chuckled as well and nodded.

**The aliens turn toward Tucker **

**Tucker: "Whoa dude, I don't know shit. That sounds like straight up blasphemy. You guys gonna put up with this shit?"**

**Alien: "Blarg."**

**Tucker: "H-I know dude, that's what I'm saying. Took the blarg right out of my mouth."**

**Caboose: "Tucker? They're going to eat me!"**

"Caboose sounds genuinely scared." Pyrrha commented.

"I would be too! Have you seen their mouths? They're like squid tentacles with teeth." Ruby grimaced.

**Tucker: "Caboose shut the fuck up, they're not gonna eat you. They're just gonna persecute you and kill you, stop being such a baby."**

"That's not any better." Yang chuckled.

"I think it's a lot better." Ruby added.

**Cut to a wider shot showing Sarge walking up to them**

**Caboose: "Look, the Reds, they're back. And they have your worshippy guy."**

**Tucker: "What? Sarge..."**

"I don't see Grif, Simmons, or Church with him." Blake commented.

**Sarge: "Hey Blue, we're back. Got Simmons too. Where's the water can? Oh also you got any more spare jeeps around here? I don't wanna get into it, but we've identified a tactical weakness in the hood of the current models. Oh uh, what're you guys doing? Killin' Caboose? That's cool."**

"Yeah, the hood can be totaled when a man weighing a literal ton pile drives it to the ground." Yang coughed as she laughed.

**Caboose: "There he is! He is the one who took Church! Get him."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "Caboose got dark for a second."

**Alien: "Rawr? Rawrar."**

**Sarge: "Ruh-roh."**

"Ruh-roh?" Nora repeated raising an eyebrow.

**Cut to Grif and Simmons with Church **

**Grif: "How's Floaty McGee?"**

**Simmons: "Eh you know, same old. Still not working."**

**Grif: "Is he dead?"**

**Simmons: "How the fuck would I know? And even if he was, would it make a difference with this guy?"**

Ruby chuckled, "No, not really. Because he's still getting his memory back."

"So far he's just remembering Tex." Ren reminded.

Ruby groaned, "I know I know, but still that's important."

**Grif: "Meh, prob'ly not."**

**Simmons: "Now we've got sand all in his ports. How'm I supposed to fix him in an environment like this?"**

"Well first don't lay him on the ground like that!" Ruby groaned, "Ugh! Sand and weapons do not mix."

"How would you know?" Weiss asked.

"Common sense?" Ruby replied. "I feel bad for anyone in Vacuo with transforming weapons. Maintenance would be a nightmare, dust is already bad enough."

"Dust? Why would dust cause a problem." Jaune asked.

"Not _Dust Dust, _I mean gross old regular dust." Ruby explained.

**Grif: "Sounds like **_**you**_ **have sand in **_**your**_ **ports."**

**Simmons: "Why did we even come here, it's a fucking desert."**

"Yeah I'm actually wondering that too." Weiss commented, "I would have thought Sarge would look for a new base once he got Simmons back."

"What about the blues?" Jaune asked, "I think he still wants to get them back in the database so he can 'Win.'" Jaune held up two fingers in each hand in mocking way.

**Grif: "I don't know. This is where we were before we came to get you. And where else can we go anyway? There's bad guys at our base and Sarge never wants us to get far from the Blues. I don't know if you've noticed this Simmons, but he's a little obsessed. He still wants to get 'em back in the database so we can kill 'em. How's that goin' by the way? Any progress?"**

Jaune nodded, "Heh, I guessed right."

"Yes we're all very impressed." Yang remarked with a wry grin.

**Simmons: "Progress?"**

"Yeah how would he have made any progress?" Weiss asked.

"He couldn't." Ruby answered.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose, "It was rhetorical."

**Grif: "It's your project."**

**Simmons: "**_**I was held captive."**_

**Grif: "Whatever dude. If Sarge takes that as an excuse for not getting work done let me know. I'll get captured all the time."**

"He would be a very useless captive." Blake commented.

"I suppose that could be a compliment." Pyrrha chuckled, "I wouldn't want to be a very useful captive."

"I know I wasn't." Ruby laughed. "I'm proud to say I wasn't a good captive to Roman."

Yang smirked, "I'm proud to say that I've never been held captive."

Ruby groaned, "Ugh, I let myself get captured because I lost Crescent Rose!"

Yang continued to cackle.

**The camera cuts to show Grif and Simmons next to an opening where Sarge's voice is coming from**

**Sarge: "Nope. They're right around this corner up here. **_**Grif and Simmons**_**, right up here, where we're walking."**

"He sounds a little on the nose." Weiss frowned.

"He's trying to warn Grif and something, he's just being very obvious with it." Blake commented.

"Wouldn't you want to be obvious when warning someone?" Jaune asked.

"Not when you don't want the person your warning of knowing about your warning." Blake explained.

**Grif: "Uh oh, here he comes. You're about to get busted."**

**Sarge: "And you'll see when we get around this corner up here, we don't have any kind of floating device. No balls or spheres or anything."**

"The Aliens." Blake deduced.

**Simmons: "Who's he talking to?"**

**Sarge: "You'll see, big group of aliens. We don't have anything like that at all."**

"The Aliens should be able to hear Grif and Simmons if Sarge can." Blake commented.

**Grif: "What? Uh oh."**

**Church turns on **

**Church: "Whah? Where am I?"**

**Grif: "Sshhh, dude shut up. Be quiet."**

**Church: "No, what-"**

**Grif: "Shut your hole."**

"More like shut your eye." Ruby squinted, "Church's eye flashes whenever he talks, it's kind of cool."

**Church: "What's happening, how did I get here?"**

**Cut to show Grif animated**

**Grif: "Oh shit! Ub-uh duh-"**

**Church: "Don't do it you fucker-"**

**Grif punts Church like a football (Which means something different to my non-American readers) far away from himself and Simmons.**

**Church: "-rrrrrrrrrrr!"**

"Woah! He's like Donut but with his legs!" Yang gasped.

"I wonder if I can kick that far after tasering myself!" Nora grinned.

"Let's not test that please." Ren begged.

"Even with armor that had to have at least broken a toe." Ruby cringed.

**Simmons: "What're you doing?"**

**Grif: "Shut up man, be cool."**

**Simmons: "**_**Be cool?"**_

"I don't think Simmons can be cool." Yang commented.

"Are you the expert on all things cool?" Weiss asked with a smirk and crossed arms.

"I like to think that I am." Yang said matter of factly as if she had just decided that she is the expert on cool things.

Weiss shook her head, "What makes you the expert?"

"Uh-huh? This?" Yang did a flourishing gesture of her outfit, "Eh? Not to mention my kickass sunglasses and motorcycle."

Weiss hmpfed as Jaune leaned forward, looking at Yang, "Actually I think Neptune is the expert on being cool."

Weiss burst out laughing, "What? Him? No, compared to Yang, Yang is way cooler."

Yang pumped a fist in victory.

"Have you seen Neptune? Sometimes he's so cool that I wish he could be a little uncool." Jaune explained.

Yang shook her head, "He has goggles instead of sunglasses and no motorcycle."

"Your material possessions make you cooler than him?" Blake asked raising her eyebrow.

"Well yeah, I didn't want to talk about my personality and be narcissistic." Yang held up a hand, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Please tell me you're joking." Weiss begged.

Yang laughed, "I am, I don't take myself that seriously."

"Neptune kinda took himself too serious, or at least his reputation." Jaune mumbled to himself so no one could hear.

**Sarge arrives with the aliens, who are making blarg and honk sounds **

**Simmons: "Whoa! I mean, what's the four-one-one, daddy-o's? Me and my homey were just, hangin' all up in here. Deserts-ville. 'S'all good. You know what I'm sayin', scrillas?"**

Yang facepalmed, "What?"

"That was bad." Jaune nodded.

Yang began to laugh, "Daddy-o, scrillas? I've never heard those used before."

**Grif: "What the fuck are you doing?"**

**Simmons: "You told me to be cool."**

**Grif: "Right. So what the fuck are you doing?"**

Yang burst out laughing, "Oh this is great."

**Sarge: "As you can see, we don't have your stupid rolley baloney. It's just this yellow guy, and- M.C. Fonzerella over here."**

"M.C. Fonzerella? Probably someone famous or cool." Ren mumbled.

**Simmons: "Whatevs, y'all. You don't know me."**

**Tucker: "Nahaha, gotcha! See, I knew they would have it."**

**Caboose: "Uh, I don't see him- oh my God he's invisible."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "The change in Caboose's voice right there was so...Precious. He's so like a child sometimes."

**Tucker: "Alright Reds, what did you do with-"**

**Check it out, the Reds are fleeing **

**Sarge: "Book it, quadrouple-time!"**

"Quadruple time." Nora grinned.

**Tucker: "It. Dammit! I should have seen that coming. Well Caboose, I guess we're on our-"**

**Caboose is fleeing too in the opposite direction.**

**Tucker: "Own. Dammit."**

Pyrrha burst out laughing, "Caboose didn't want to go on the rock again...or maybe he just saw that the others were running."

**Caboose: "Revenge!"**

**The aliens turn to Tucker, accusingly "blargh"**

**Tucker: "Alright, I'll just go get up on top of the pillar."**

Jaune chuckled, "He's accepting his fate."

**Grif approaches Church in the sand, behind some flashing, buzzing, warning lights **

**Grif: "Uh oh."**

"He landed in the mine field." Ruby pointed out.

"Mines are so overrated." Nora mumbled, "Just throw a rock on them and no one blows up!"

"I'm still surprised you don't like mines, you set them down and wait, it's an explosion no one expects." Jaune explained.

"It's an explosion that takes forever!" Nora through her hands up.

**Sarge: "Grif, what're you stopping for ah nuts."**

**Simmons: "What, there he is."**

**Caboose: "Oh no, he landed in the middle of the- uh-of of the there. The, the over there."**

Pyrrha sighed, "Caboose this episode has been less of a...less nice than usual."

"I like it." Blake grinned.

**Simmons: "So, let's get him."**

**Grif: "Yeah, tell you what Simmons, why don't you go get him?"**

The room began to chuckle in anticipation.

**Sarge: "We'll secure the area here while you retrieve."**

**Simmons: "Hh, okay I don't have time for this."**

Jaune sighed, "I was kind of hoping he wouldn't fall for it. I used to be that gullible."

**Simmons runs into the minefield and sets one off **

**Simmons: "Ow! You knew, didn't you."**

**Caboose: "Yeah, kinda"**

**The screen faded to black.**

"Good episode." Jaune stretched.


	46. S8E6 Towing Package

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 46- Towing Package**

"It was a great episode." Weiss agreed.

Blake nodded. "I think It's incredible to see the show improve over time. With most shows the improvements are minor or aren't there at all. But this? The voice acting, the looks-"

"Graphics." Ruby cut in.

Blake nodded, "The graphics the storytelling, everything has improved from the start of the show."

"We can see the show grow over time, it's mesmerizing." Pyrrha smiled.

Blake smiled too, "Each season has gotten better than the last, I can't think of another series where it's been so...clear, do you know what I mean?"

Ruby nodded, "I know what you mean, sometimes game series will just get worse and worse overtime then have a comeback. But this show just keeps getting better, I understood you."

"I hope it stays that way." Jaune said as he hit play.

"**Towing Package" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Sometimes the episode titles are very unclear." Blake frowned, "And other times they don't make sense because the title is something weird."

"Like drink your ovalt- oval something." Ruby waved her hand around, "That didn't make any sense."

Ren nodded, "I already assumed that was another reference we won't understand, because of the mysterious nature of how the show came to us."

**Fade in to Red Base**

**Washington: "Alright Doc, I wanna ask you a few questions."**

"I don't like this." Pyrrha grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha shook her head, "I have a feeling their questioning is going to turn ugly."

"Torture." Blake huffed.

**Doc: "Where'd the red guys go? Did they get away?"**

**Washington: "Quiet. I'm asking **_**you**_ **the questions, you're not asking me."**

**Doc: "What kinda questions?"**

Pyrrha chuckled, "The feeling is gone, this isn't going to be a dark scene I'm guessing."

"Yay!" Nora cheered.

**Washington: "Hey I just said no questions."**

**Doc: "Can I ask questions later?"**

**Washington: "Doc!"**

"He's not a very good interrogator." Pyrrha chuckled.

Blake nodded, "And there's a problem with bad interrogators because they usually turn to torture, although I doubt Washington would torture Doc."

"You don't think he'd stoop that low?" Weiss asked.

Blake shook her head, "No, because I think Washington is probably a good negotiator. I'm betting he knows all he has to do is threaten Doc and Doc will tell him everything he knows."

"Which is nothing." Jaune added.

Blake chuckled, "Which is nothing, and a bad negotiator would take that as the time to torture."

Weiss grimaced, "Blake...did the White Fang-"

Blake held up a hand, "I never saw it happen or knew for sure. But I had my suspicions, it's one of the reasons I left."

Weiss nodded, slightly relieved.

**Doc: "What? Oh that's a question, sorry. Go ahead."**

"He's so polite, I doubt I would be that nice as a captive." Pyrrha chuckled.

"I doubt you could be taken captive." Jaune added.

**Washington: "You know what, get him out of there, I can't talk to him like this."**

**The Meta approaches and tries to get him loose **

**Meta: *Meta noises***

**Doc: "What're you- stop it."**

**Washington: "What? Well, try pulling harder then."**

"Even the Meta isn't strong enough to pull him out?" Yang asked rhetorically, "I bet without his special armor powers he's weak."

Blake hummed, "I have a theory about the Meta, do any of you think that the Meta could be addicted to the A.I. and special equipment because without it he's weak?"

"That sounds like it could be true." Ruby agreed, "Oh! I wonder why he's so weak."

Blake chuckled, "It's just a theory Ruby, a show theory."

Nora nodded, "But Ruby's right, why is he so weak? He doesn't need armor and special powers he just needs to lift!" Nora began flexing, "Ugh! Yeah! I don't even need electricity!"

"Some people don't have the ability to get strong by working out like you have, people with disabilities." Pyrrha explained kindly, as if talking to a child.

Nora's smile fell, "Oh...oh that's sad..now I'm sad, aww poor Meta." Nora frowned, "You made me sympathetic for the Meta Pyrrha! I blame you!" Nora pointed.

"Sorry." Pyrrha smiled, "I didn't mean to." She chuckled.

**Doc: "Be gentle **_**be gentle!"**_

**Washington: "Grab lower, near the centre of gravity."**

**Doc: "He's got cold hands."**

**Washington: "Try the codpiece."**

"Oh here we go." Yang laughed.

**The Meta gives an obvious look and sound of disapproval.**

Yang burst out laughing, "I don't- the look he gave him!"

"He did not like the suggestion." Weiss shook her head.

**Washington: "Oh, uh- we're all adults here."**

"He makes a good point." Blake commented.

Weiss shook her head, "If I was the Meta I still wouldn't do it."

"Same here." Ruby grimaced.

**Meta: *meta noises***

**Washington: "No I don't wanna try."**

"Hypocrite." Weiss chuckled.

**Doc: "Don't repress your feelings."**

Yang's shoulders shook up and down with her laughter.

**The Meta uses the grav lift to leap off the base **

**Washington: "I can't interrogate him like this, it's ridiculous. I can't believe I have to deal with this. What're we gonna do!?"**

**The Meta grabs the tow hook from the front of the jeep and pulls it back.**

"Oh that's smart." Yang commented, "The only problem is that if he's really stuck in there they might rip off his armor."

"How would they do that?" Ruby asked.

"Where else are they going to attack the hook?" Yang asked, "he could dislocate his shoulder if he holds on to it."

**The Meta tosses it up on base and it makes a few bangs.**

**Washington: "Hmm, that might work."**

**Cut to everyone in the desert where we left off.**

**Sarge: "Heh heh. Seems like all the kicking and blowing up put some life back into the little guy. That's adorable."**

**Church's lights flicker on except they're green.**

Ruby pursed her lips, "His lights are green, look."

"Hmm." Ren hummed, "That's weird."

Ruby gasped, "Oh I bet I know what- who it is."

Ren raised an eyebrow questioningly before his eyes widened in realization. "Oh, I think we're thinking of the same thing."

"What is it?" Nora asked.

"Shh!" Ruby held up a finger to her lips, "Jaune play it!"

As Jaune hit play Nora huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

**Grif: "Why are all his blue parts green?"**

**Caboose: "I don't know."**

**Delta: "Caboose, is that you?"**

Ruby clapped, "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Ohhh, Delta's back." Nora grinned looking to Ren.

Ren smiled, "Technically Delta's memory but- never mind, I like this."

**Caboose: "Delta?"**

**Delta: "Caboose, I need you to listen, my time is brief. Epsilon is not in control right now. But he will be again, shortly."**

Everyone leaned forward except Ruby who huffed, "Church not Epsilon."

**Caboose: "Great!"**

**Delta: "Perhaps not. The encounter with Agent Washington has jarred loose many of his memories. Epsilon has not, **_**historically**_ **coped with these memories well."**

Ren frowned, "Likely the memories that caused it to lose control of itself in Washington's mind."

"You mean what caused him to commit suicide in his head." Blake corrected.

Ren sighed but nodded, "Yes."

Pyrrha grimaced and shook her head, "As of yet, that has been the darkest moment in the show."

Blake grinned, "I know, I loved it."

Pyrrha gave her a disgusted look.

Blake's eyes widened, "No no no! Not like that, I mean I loved it when the story got darker."

Pyrrha sighed, "I know sorry, it's your kind of storytelling." She smiled.

**Grif: "What's that mean?"**

**Delta: "We fear he may pursue certain memories in particular."**

"We?" Jaune asked.

**Grif: "Who is we?"**

**Delta: "Myself and the other memories of the Alpha fragments."**

"Wait, other memories of the Alpha fragments?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"That would mean the other A.I. like Omega wouldn't it?" Weiss asked.

"And Gamma." Jaune nodded.

"Don't forget Sigma." Ren added.

"Sigma? What?" Ruby asked.

"Washington in season six said Sigma was the Alpha's creativity." Ren explained.

"But we haven't seen that one yet have we?" Nora asked, Ren shook his head no. "Oh good, I didn't forget anything."

"What about Tex?" Yang asked. "She's an A.I. too."

"Well she's not an Alpha fragment, we don't know her origin." Ren explained.

Yang shook her head, "I guess that makes sense, I wonder if she was also tortured like Alpha- Church was. And if there are other fragmented A.I. emotions of her."

Ren shrugged, "Another theory, that one also sounds like it could be right."

**Grif: "What the fuck is that? Who the fuck are you, and what the fuck is happening?"**

Nora grabbed her head, "Ugh that's how I feel."

"I know, why is this show so confusing sometimes." Ruby added.

"It's not that confusing." Blake shrugged, "We just don't no everything yet."

"I wish we knew more, the show doesn't explain much." Weiss sighed.

"I know, but they've gotten better." Jaune shrugged.

Weiss smiled, "Always improving."

**Delta: "Epsilon may not yet be aware of our presence, but eventually he will be. We cannot hide forever. It is likely at this point he will begin the cycle again. That must not happen."**

"Cycle?" Ruby asked.

Ren frowned, "I have a feeling this show just became a lot more deep."

"I have the same feeling." Blake chuckled gleefully, "I have so many questions, I haven't been this excited about a show in a long time, or even a book series."

Jaune nodded, "Now I have two things I really want to know, what cycle and what is Tex?"

"I only care about your last question." Yang shrugged.

**Caboose: "What cycle. Hhh! A motorcycle? A secret motorcycle **_**it's okay you can tell me**_**."**

Yang chuckled, "That'd be cool to see, any motorcycle kept secret would have to be amazing."

"Unless it's so bad you'd want it kept secret." Blake chuckled.

Yang turned towards Blake and grumbled some choice words Blake chose to ignore.

**Delta: "He's begun to search his memories now, he is clearly looking for something."**

**Caboose: "Well you always did say memory is the key."**

**Delta: "Memory is the key, Caboose, but not everything that is locked is meant to be unlocked. He is coming back now. I must leave before he discovers me."**

"Whatever those memories were they have to be pretty traumatic." Yang commented.

"Maybe they're the memories of the Apha being tortured?" Jaune suggested.

Blake shook her head, "No, it has to be more than that, something worse that happened before. He killed himself in Washingtons head, I don't think torture alone could have caused that."

**Caboose: "But if he meets you in there then you can be friends. But not best friends. But, you know 'cause that job's, taken? But, you know, maybe acquaintances?"**

**Delta: "If only, I, were the memory, that he's looking for."**

"Delta sounds...sad." Ren said, almost surprised at his own words.

"I know, and regretful." Pyrrha added.

**Delta shuts down, the green parts return to blue and Church floats up into the air**

**Church: "What? Uh, oh. Hey. I must've uh, must've passed out. Sorry 'bout that."**

"This is awkward." Yang cringed, "I wonder who'll let it slip that Delta is in there."

"Hopefully no one." Ren nodded, "But I'm game for another bet."

Yang grinned, "You got it, I say it'll be Caboose."

Ren frowned, "Then no deal because I also say it'll be Caboose."

Yang sighed, "Smart man."

Ren nodded.

**Caboose: "Church, you're back!"**

**Church: "Yeah, I am. Hey Caboose, come over here wouldjya I, need to talk to you about something."**

Yang and Ren chuckled.

**Caboose: "Okay, where are we going?"**

**Off they go**

**Simmons: "Hey guys, do you ever notice Blue team has, like a lot more stuff going on than us?"**

"That's true! Why does blue team get all the cool stuff." Nora huffed.

"Because Blue team is awesome?" Yang asked with a smirk.

"I do have to agree." Blake nodded.

"What? I thought you were for 'team freelancer'" Weiss mocked.

Blake chuckled, "I still am for 'Team Freelancer' but only because of Washington. I could do without the Meta."

Weiss sighed, "Well I do have to agree with Yang too, sorry Nora, but I'm for Blue team again."

"You traitor!" Nora shouted glancing at Ren.

Ren sighed and mumbled, "Traitor oh no." Which pleased Nora as she either ignored or didn't understand his sarcasm.

Jaune smiled, "So we're all still pro blue team except for Ren, Nora, and Blake?" Jaune looked around.

"Yup!" Ruby popped the 'p' with a grin.

**Sarge: "Yeah. Boring stuff."**

**Grif: "Nerdy stuff."**

"I disagree with the boring." Jaune frowned.

**Simmons: "Yeah but I mean, all we ever talk about is food and guns."**

Ruby's face fell, "What more is there to talk about?"

"Yeah Ruby, Red team is pretty great." Nora grinned like the devil on Ruby's shoulder, "Join the Red team Ruby. Give in to the food and guns."

"No! No never, I will never fall to the Reds!" Ruby giggled happily as Nora groaned.

**Grif: "That reminds me, I'm hungry."**

**Sarge: "Stop complaining or I'll shoot you in the head."**

"You tell em Sarge!" Nora grinned.

"It still baffles me that Sarge is your favorite character, even though it really shouldn't." Weiss chuckled.

**Simmons: "Hhh... good times."**

**Cut to Church and Caboose talking with Tucker in the background on the pillar of super rock with the Aliens below jumping up to try and get him**

**Tucker: "Stay away, don't touch me!"**

Jaune began to crack up, "Look he even has his sword out."

"Poor Tucker." Pyrrha chuckled.

**Church: "Hey, uh Caboose, you were the one who moved me from the Epsilon unit to this new body, right?"**

**Caboose: "Oh yeah. I am really good at ergonomics."**

Ren frowned, "That's the study of worker's efficiency in a working environment."

**Church: "D'uh, do you mean, electronics?"**

**Caboose: "Yeah, probably."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "Caboose is so, self aware."

**Church: "Okay good. Then I need you to come with me. I just remembered something. Something that could help me."**

**Caboose: "Sure!"**

Pyrrha sighed, "Caboose wants to help and be a good friend, but Delta just warned him. I'm a little worried."

**Church: "You don't wanna know the details?"**

**Caboose: "Nope."**

**Church: "Could be dangerous."**

**Caboose: "Yeaaah I have armor. It's blue."**

Yang laughed, "That's how I feel about dangerous missions. I have Aura, and twin dragons." Yang grinned at her weapons over in the corner.

**Church: "Alright, well, let's go then. I actually thought it would take longer to convince you. Come on. I wanna get to the facility before nightfall."**

**Caboose: "Uh, you wanna bring the Epsilon unit?"**

"That's empty though right?" Ruby asked.

"It should be." Ren frowned in thought.

**Church: "Is it necessary to... do your thing?"**

**Caboose: "Don't think so."**

**Church: "Then who cares. Leave it. Where we're going, we won't need it."**

**Cut to Doc with the tow cable attached to his crotch.**

"Well.." Weiss grimaced, "Looks like they did try the codpiece." she groaned.

Yang began to cackled.

"Oh grow up!" Weiss shouted. "You're so childish."

"No! No it's not-" Yang continued to laugh, "Towing package."

"What?" Weiss asked before realization dawned on her, "Oh no...why?" She asked seemingly no one.

Jaune grinned slightly, "That's, sort of clever."

"Why do I love and hate this show so much." Weiss grumbled to herself. "i'm at least happy you were laughing at the pun of towing package instead of just the fact that they are pulling him by his codpiece."

Yang frowned, "Can it not be both?"

Ruby and Weiss simultaneously pinched the bridge's of their nose's.

**Doc: "Um, are you sure this is a good idea!? Uouhouh."**

**Washington: "Alright, give it a crank."**

**The Meta gives it a crank and it begins to whir very loudly. The Warthog begins to get pulled towards Doc instead of vice versa.**

"He is really in there, it's pulling the car not him." Yang chuckled.

"Yang I think you were wrong, it definitely won't rip an armor piece off." Ruby grinned, "That suit has to be very string to withstand that level of force and-"

Ruby looked around to see the looks everyone gave her, "Sorry! I started to ramble didn't I?"

Pyrrha nodded sympathetically.

**As the cable tightens, Doc begins to groan shakily as if he's vibrating.**

**Washington: "More power, come on, give it some gas."**

**Gas is applied by the Meta.**

**Washington: "Almost there, just a little more..."**

**Doc: "*strained* I think it's working!"**

**The part of the wall that Doc is in falls forward, landing Doc straight on his face, crushed underneath the wall.**

**Doc: "Ow!"**

Nora and Ruby burst out laughing.

"Oh my g- this is great." Yang laughed.

Weiss and Blake in spite of themselves chuckled.

Ren smiled, "I wasn't expecting that."

**Washington: "Well. That's just great."**

Blake laughed, "Washington getting annoyed is great."

**The screen fades to black but the sound of metallic scraping can be heard.**

Blake chuckled, "That's a nice touch."

"It is." Ren chuckled too, "I hope we see more of Delta."

* * *

**P.S: Grano Onis gave me a great RVB/RWBY Crossover idea that I want to write in the future, so don't be shy with your ideas, just remember that you should greatly consider writing your own ideas, you can do it, I wrote my idea so can you.**


	47. S8E7 And Don't Call Me Shirley

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 47- And Don't Call Me Shirley**

"You always hope to see more of Delta." Yang commented.

"Just like you always hope Tex will come back." Ren replied with a smirk.

Yang shrugged, "She did it once, she can do it again."

Ren nodded, "I don't know how she'll return though. She was destroyed in the E.M.P blast."

"So was Church." Yang pointed out.

"Yes but there was still epsilon." Ren pointed out.

Yang sighed, "Fine, I still think she'll come back. Let's agree to disagree."

"Oh I think she might come back too." Ren explained.

Jaune looked around, "Everyone ready?"

"**And Don't Call Me Shirley" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"What?" Nora asked, gesturing to the title.

"Oh." Jaune chuckled, "I get it."

"Surely is a nice pun." Yang commented.

Ruby let out an exasperated sigh, "Yang..."

Yang sputtered as she tried and failed to hold in her laughter.

Ruby and the rest of team RWBY simply shook their heads.

**Fade in to Wash and the Meta looking at Doc in the piece of wall that's been dragged away from the base**

**Washington: "Come on, can't you get him out of there? He's just stuck in a few rocks."**

"It should logically be easier now." Ren commented.

"But it's not." Nora grinned.

**Meta: *Growls***

**Washington: "Why can't anything ever be easy? Doc, I want you to tell me everything you know about the Reds and Blues."**

"What could Doc even know?" Ruby asked.

Yang shrugged, "Not much, I mean he knows about the whole alien conspiracy."

"Is that useful to him?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe, he could tell them about Tucker's sword. And how it works." Jaune shrugged.

"That's still not useful for finding Epsilon." Weiss commented.

Jaune raised his hands in a shrug.

"Speaking of your sword." Ruby began.

Jaune perked up and grinned.

Weiss sighed, "No news from Atlas, Winter hasn't updated me in a while."

Jaune's grin fell and he sagged.

Ruby shook her head, "No that's not what I was about to ask, but thank you."

Weiss nodded with a smile.

"With Hard-light dust I can probably make it myself." Ruby explained, "So I was wondering if you could give me some."

Weiss sighed, "I thought we already talked about this, Hard-light dust is the jewel of Atlas and SDC dust. It's hard to get and even harder to find. My allowance isn't infinite."

Blake blew a short puff air through her lips, "ff-with the amount of gravity dust your father sells to Atlas just to keep it floating I'm surprised your allowance isn't near infinite."

Weiss sighed, "I'm not that rich."

"Man...rich girl problems." Yang pouted as she shook her head, looking downcast.

Weiss glared at Yang, "You know what? I can't stand you sometimes."

"I'm sorry, I just feel so bad for you."

"I can't stand you at all, you're insufferable."

Yang burst out laughing, "I hope you know I was joking."

Weiss waved her off, "I know, Anyway, back on topic...which was.. what?"

Ruby chuckled, "We got sidetracked."

Weiss chuckled, "Whatever, I actually haven't ever heard or seen anything about gravity dust sales of that size. I would say the city gets it by itself somehow somehow but my father would never allow competition, especially that close to home."

Blake hummed, "That is strange."

"Maybe it's a conspiracy!" Nora gasped.

Weiss sighed, "The only conspiracy theory relating to Atlas I care about is illegal Faunus labor."

"Which to those who aren't in denial or blind, isn't much of a theory at all. More of an ugly truth." Blake grumbled.

Pyrrha nodded, "Denial is a blindness we choose to accept."

Ren put his pen to his notebook, "I like that quote."

"I do too." Jaune nodded as he pressed play.

**Doc: "You know more than me, I just got here."**

"That's true." Blake sighed, "He's going to outlive his usefulness."

Pyrrha shook her head, "I think Doc can talk his way out of being useless...which he isn't."

"Nice save." Nora laughed.

**Washington: "Hit him."**

**Meta hits Doc **

**Doc: "Oah!"**

Pyrrha sighed, "He resorted to Torture."

Blake sighed as well, "I really hoped he wouldn't."

**Washington: "You worked with them before. Do they have any hideouts, anywhere they go when they're in trouble."**

"Blood Gulch and Valhalla are their only bases." Weiss commented.

**Doc: "I don't know."**

**Washington: "Hit him again."**

**The Meta hits him again**

**Doc: "Ow!"**

Pyrrha sighed.

"Whenever he gets hit how sounds like an old man." Nora commented, "Weird."

Blake frowned, "What do you mean?"

"You don't hear it?" Nora asked.

Blake shook her head.

**Washington: "Did Simmons say where Sarge and Grif were? You can either answer me, or I can have the Meta beat it out of you. Or, **_**I**_ **can beat it out of you. I think I've earned it."**

Blake chuckled, "I'm still disappointed he resorted to torture but, I still love Washington his character."

"I wouldn't really call that torture, the Meta just gave Doc two little love taps." Yang commented.

"Love taps? The Meta hits pretty hard." Jaune grimaced.

"Still though, not really much. At best he was very roughly interrogated." Yang explained.

Blake and Jaune stared at Yang in disbelief.

With no hint of wrong doing on her face, Yang shrugged with a smirk.

**Doc: "Man, you guys are really awful at the Good Cop/Bad Cop thing. You're like, Bad Cop/Even Worse Cop."**

Yang burst out laughing, "I love this shows puns!"

"Yeah, they're not as cringey or as bad as yours." Ruby grinned.

Yang shot Ruby an annoyed look, "My puns are very-"

"Punny!" Team RWBY chorused with Yang.

Yang groaned, "Fine, note taken. I'll come up with new material."

"I'd rather you ditch the old material and not come up with anything new either." Weiss remarked.

Yang sighed, "Speaking of good cop bad cop, Neptune would be a terrible bad cop. I learned that from when we interrogated junior."

"What about his junior detective badge? He'd make a great cop." Jaune asked, his voice almost quivering at the thought of their cool junior detective badges not meaning anything.

Yang shrugged, "From my experience, he would not."

Jaune sighed.

**Washington: "Tell you what Meta, let's just shoot him in the chest, see if we can pull the audio logs out of his helmet."**

Pyrrha grimaced, "I hope you're wrong Blake, about Doc out living his usefulness."

**Doc: "Uh-ah- he said something about a distress call!"**

**Washington: "Hit him again."**

**Meta: *Meta noises***

**Doc: "**_**And sand!**_ **H-he mentioned sand!"**

"See?" Blake grinned, "I knew all he had to do was threaten Doc with violence, instead of actually using it."

"It's mildly distressing to know you were right." Weiss commented.

Blake shrugged.

**Washington: "Sand..."**

**Cut to the Reds spying on Church and Caboose with a sniper rifle.**

**Church: "Alright, well, let's go then. I actually thought it would take longer to convince you. Come on. I wanna get to the facility before nightfall."**

**Cut to the reds**

Pyrrha breathed a silent sigh of relief, "Good, it's just them."

"What?" Ren asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't know who was holding the sniper." Pyrrha explained.

**Sarge: "Facility, eh? I knew the Blues were up to somethin'. Come on men, let's get after those Blues! Sounds like this is the big opportunity we've been waitin' for."**

**Grif: "You mean our opportunity to find a place to hole up until this all blows over?"**

**Simmons: "Some place that isn't a desert?"**

**Sarge: "No! A place to finally restore the Blues to Command's database. Get yer typing fingers ready Simmons!"**

**Simmons: "(sigh), okay, I'll bring my carpal tunnel braces."**

Weiss grimaced, "I'm still thankful that I worked up the- that I decided to come here instead of taking a desk job at the SDC."

Pyrrha smiled, having guessed what Weiss was about to say, "I believe it was a brave decision to move here instead of having a comfortable job in Atlas."

Weiss smiled, "Thanks, I explained it to Yang and Blake but, once I learned I could fight there wasn't much of a choice for me. I knew what I had to do, there's more to it but...I've already explained that a lot."

"I know your goal with the SDC, it's very noble." Pyrrha nodded.

Weiss smiled and did the equivalent of a curtsy while sitting down, "Thank you."

**Sarge: "If we're going to follow them we'll need a vehicle."**

**Grif: "Well I'm sure we can grab another one from the camp down there."**

**Simmons: "Why do we need a vehicle, the Blues are walking. I'm sure we can keep up with them on foot."**

Blake nodded, "And a jeep like their's makes a lot of noise."

**Grif: "On **_**foot?!"**_

"I feel the same way." Nora cackled.

**Sarge: "Uh, Simmons? We're the Reds. We don't **_**walk**_ **anywhere. We travel as the good Lord intended: in the largest possible vehicle with the maximum horsepower allowed by local law enforcement. And if there's no cars available, we find the biggest, nastiest, meanest, land animal we possibly can, beat the crap out of it, and saddle that puppy up."**

"That's horrible!" Pyrrha gasped.

"That sounds awesome!" Nora contrasted, "What's the biggest land Grimm? I've already ridden an Ursa! Ohh! What about a Deathstalker? Or those mammoth Grimm?"

"Goliath's are tougher than Deathstalkers in my opinion." Weiss commented, thinking of Goliath attacks on Mantle.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah those things looked tough."

"I don't know, that Deathstalker we fought. _Preeetty_ tough." Jaune grunted.

"Not as tough as our Nevermore." Yang argued.

"Here we go." Ren chuckled.

Weiss groaned, "Jaune be the...ugh _bigger man_ and don't argue."

Jaune was about to open his mouth until Nora stopped him, "Don't listen to her Jaune, she's just mad that your strategy worked better than her team's."

Ruby and Weiss's attention snapped to Nora who chuckled cheekily.

Jaune, being the bigger man hit play before an argument ensued.

**Grif: "On foot. Shame on you Simmons. **_**Shame on you."**_

**Simmons: "Sorry."**

**Sarge: "Let's just forget you ever mentioned it."**

**Grif: "I think this should go in his permanent record."**

**Simmons: "Oh just go get the fucking jeep jackass."**

**Cut to Tucker on the pillar, and the Reds driving off in the background **

**Tucker: "Hey, where are you guys going!? Wait! Gah, dammit!"**

"Wait Caboose and Church left Tucker?" Pyrrha asked.

"Awww, they abandoned him to the Aliens." Nora laughed.

**Tucker: "Hey guys, listen. I know you want your supercool piece of technology back. Those guys just took off. Probably to look for it. If you let me go, I can track it down for you, and bring it back. No? Okay then, forget it. Oh my God look, a next gen smartphone! Someone'd just leave that layin' around?"**

"Smart phone?" Ren mumbled.

**The aliens turn to look, and Tucker jumps off the pillar and starts his chopper**

Yang grinned, "So cool, still too barbarian looking for me though."

"I still want to get Gravity dust and make your motorcycle hover." Ruby sighed.

"Yeah but that would cost a fortune." Yang sagged, "But I'm happy with my guns and paint job."

**Tucker: "Fooled by the old prototype trick. Classic. Well, seeya bitches I'm outta here. What the- out of gas? Hey uh, you guys have any gas?"**

**The Aliens raise their weapons and cock them**

Both teams chuckled.

**Tucker: "You know what? Fuck it, I'm just gonna run."**

**Cut to Caboose and Church in an abandoned project freelancer facility.**

**Church: "Alright, I think this is it."**

"Looks abandoned." Jaune commented.

**Caboose: "This? This doesn't look like anything."**

**Church: "Yeah. It's not supposed to, that's kinda the idea. Come on, this way."**

**Caboose: "Man. You really need to clean this place up."**

"It's depressing that Mountain Glenn will just, stay there until it eventually sinks into the ground." Blake sighed.

"It's like what Doctor Oobleck said, it will stand as a Grim reminder of a past mistake." Weiss commented.

**Church: "Caboose!"**

**Caboose: "Coming!"**

**Church: "Come on. Oh yeah here we go. It's this way."**

**Caboose: "My this way or your this way?"**

"What? This isn't a my left or your left issue?" Jaune commented.

**Church: "There is no- it's the same this way. Okay yeah, this is, it. I think."**

**Caboose: "It's a wall. We came all this way for a wall?"**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Church: "Caboose!"**

**Caboose: "Sorry."**

**Behind them, on a tree, a screen comes on **

**Caboose: "It's a really, great wall."**

Pyrrha continued to chuckle.

**FILSS: "Hello. This is a private-"**

"Sheila?" Blake frowned.

"It's the tank!" Nora cheered.

"But in a tree?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Of course they would bring back the tank but not Tex!" Yang complained.

**FILSS: "-facility. Visitors are not welcome. Please leave immediately. Or, we will be forced to take lethal measures, to ensure the safety of our property."**

"This is weird, what happened to Sheila?" Nora asked.

"I don't know, this sounds more like Filiss." Jaune frowned, glancing down at his scroll.

"Filiss is our guide program for the app thingy." Nora waved her hand about, "Probably not the same person...unless Filiss, Sheila, and this new A.I. are all the same person!" She gasped.

Ren chuckled, "I like the theory."

**Caboose: "Not as great."**

**FILSS: "You have thirty seconds to comply, or die. Have a nice day!"**

"Comply or die." Nora chuckled, "Nice rhyme."

"She's so polite." Pyrrha smiled.

**Caboose: "Sheila? Is that you?"**

**FILSS: "No. I am the Freelancer Integrated Logistics and Security System. You may call me Filiss. It is a pleasure to meet you. You now have, fifteen, seconds to live."**

"Huh, so it is the same." Jaune commented.

"F, I, L, S, S." Blake listed out, "Filiss."

**Church: "Whoa. Dying sounds like a bad idea. Maybe we should leave."**

"She should remember them, remember that Sheila in the past wanted to be named Filiss but then Church changed her name." Yang explained.

"But that wasn't the past, it was ret-conned remember?" Weiss explained back.

Yang frowned, "That's right. Hmm"

"Another inconsistency." Ren shrugged.

Everyone nodded and left it at that.

**FILSS: "Oh my, the Director. I am so sorry, I did not recognize you Sir. It has been such a long time since you have visited. You look very different."**

"Who is she talking to?" Ruby asked.

**Church: "Talkin' to me?"**

"What?" Ruby asked.

**FILSS: "Yes. You are the Director of Project Freelancer, are you not?"**

"Ohh, because he's the memory of the A.I. that is a copy of the actual Director. Weird... and cool!" Ruby's eyes widened in her excitement.

"That's an excellent theory, I think you're right." Ren smiled.

**Church: "Oh uh, yeah. Of course, that's- totally me. I just haven't been around because I've been, doing, you know... Director stuff. Can't really get into it. Secret project."**

**FILSS: "How may I assist you today?"**

**Church: "Can we uh... Can we come in?"**

**FILSS: "Certainly."**

"Can anyone read what's on the terminal?" Ruby asked.

Blake squinted, "Something about- hold on Jaune, skip it back a little and pause it."

Jaune nodded and tapped a bit on bis scroll, "That good?"

Blake nodded as she got up to get closer to the screen, "It's a little blurry." Blake cleared her throat silently. "Ok umm, four score and seven years ag- ok this is a lot of reading."

"I thought you liked reading." Yang teased.

Blake sighed, "I do, does everyone want me to read this whole thing?"

"Just summarize it." Ruby ordered.

"I would like to read the whole thing, Jaune can you take a screenshot and send it to me?" Ren asked.

Jaune nodded and proceeded to do so.

Blake mumbled to herself for a bit as she read and then re-read the Gettysburg Address.

"...What's it about?" Ruby asked.

Blake frowned, "It's...strange. I don't think it relates to the show. It sounds like a speech. The whole speech hasn't finished getting typed though."

Jaune nodded, "Let's keep watching and see if it finishes, Ren I'll take a different screenshot and send it to you then."

Ren nodded.

**The wall opens behind them.**

"That's so cool!" Nora grinned with wise eyes.

**FILSS: "Please watch your step."**

**Caboose: "Kinda spooky in there."**

**Church: "Yeah... Why don't you go first?"**

**Caboose: "**_**Me?"**_

**Church: "Well I mean, you're the one with, the gun, and everything."**

"Says the one with a laser face." Ruby chuckled.

**Caboose: "Yeah, but the tree seemed to like you best. Uh hey Sheila could you-"**

**FILSS: "Are you speaking to me?"**

**Church: "We're just kinda used to calling you, by that name? Um, maybe you should just answer him when he calls you that. Probably easier for you to change than it is for him. He's kinda dumb."**

Pyrrha sighed, "I don't like that Church sounded sort of caring when he called him dumb."

"You liked it more when it was a clear insult?" Weiss asked.

Pyrrha grimaced, "Yes."

**FILSS: "Alright. I will respond to that name as well. You are the Director after all."**

**Church: "Right. I am."**

**The screen faded to black.**

"Ooooh, ominous." Nora chuckled.

"Did you get the end of the speech?" Ren asked.

Jaune nodded, "Blake?"

Blake nodded, "It's a speech apparently from someone named Abraham Lincoln."

"Weird name." Ruby frowned.

Blake shrugged, "It's...really well written. Highly educated, to the point where it's hard to understand at parts. I had to re-read it. It's a memorial speech that seems to have been given on a battlefield."

"That's...sad, what else?" Pyrrha asked, leaning forward.

"Well, the speaker basically is saying that those who died there will not have died in vain, it wasn't clear for which side he was speaking for. He didn't demonize anyone, he honored everyone. He also said that the nation. Whichever one he's talking about, will be reborn and have a government of the people, by the people, and for the people." Blake finished.

"...That doesn't relate to Red vs Blue as all." Nora grumbled.

Ren nodded, "I agree, it's interesting but I don't see how it relates to the show."

"...Uhh, civil war?" Jaune frowned, "The reds and blues fighting?" he suggested.

Ren gasped, "You're right! A red or blue must have given this speech after a battle."

Blake nodded, "That's what I was thinking too. However this Red or Blue sounds very smart, and very different than the others. It sounds like he respects both sides."

"It could have been someone neutral." Ren suggested, "Like a freelancer or medic."

Blake nodded, "Medic sounds right, did you read it too?"

Ren nodded, "While you were summarizing." He held up his scroll, "Thanks Jaune."

Jaune nodded, "No problem, anyway I don't think this speech is very important. If it was it would have been easier to read."

Blake chuckled, "I agree, normally I would think this was foreshadowing, but I think instead it is just a small easter egg."

"Still interesting though." Ren nodded.

"Does this speech have a name?" Jaune asked squinting, "I can't see one on my screen."

Ren and Blake shook their heads and chorused "No."

Jaune nodded, "I still liked it, it reminds me of extra bits of lore you can pick up in games, ones that don't matter to the overall story but are still interesting."

Ruby nodded, "It kind of is like that, I like those too."

"I like them, as long as they're audio logs and not written. I like being able to still play while hearing extra stuff." Yang commented.


	48. S8E8 Perusing The Archives

**Author's Note:**

**I wonder if some people didn't know that the entire Gettysburg address is put on the terminal screen that FILSS was in. To them me putting in the Gettysburg address would've seemed so random and bad.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 48- Perusing The Archives**

"You're just lazy, if you don't read those extra little data entries or logs how are you going to get the full story?" Ruby asked.

"If a game has to rely on data entries and logs to tell a story it probably isn't a good story." Yang countered.

Jaune raised a hand, "Some games do rely on those for a reason, so that if people are curious about the story they have to explore."

Yang sighed, "I just don't like reading."

Weiss smirked, "You really are perpetuating the stereotype of a dumb blonde."

Yang growled, "Only while I'm playing a game, Ruby can attest to how much I read when we were younger."

Ruby giggled, "Every night I made her read me fairy tales."

"We know." Blake chuckled, "It's ok Yang, your reading level is locked on the children's book stage."

"And yours is locked at the porn stage." Yang shot back.

Blake's smug grin fell, "At least what I read has a larger vocabulary."

"Oh yeah! I would be _thrilled _to read books which such an eloquent verbose as 'Oh Yes, rip through my tight, craving, moist, virginity'" Yang mocked while holding her hands to her mouth.

Blake's face practically switched to red as she blushed.

Nora burst out laughing, "That's not a real line is it?"

"No!" Blake answered all too quickly.

"Yes!" Yang answered at the same time with a laugh.

Blake growled, "How would you know, did you read the book?"

Yang laughed as she shook her head, "No." she held up her scroll, "I looked up funny lines from Ninja's of Love."

Blake crossed her arms and huffed, "Just play the damn episode already."

Jaune nodded, glancing between the two before hitting play.

"**Perusing The Archives" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Any deduction from the title miss Blake?" Yang smirked.

"They are going to peruse some archives." Blake huffed sarcastically.

"Very insightful." Yang huffed, equally sarcastic.

"Thanks." Blake chuckled.

**Fade in to Church and Caboose wandering a hallway in the facility.**

**FILSS: "Please watch your step. Director, since you have a new visitor with you today, would you like me to run the tutorial program?"**

Everyone chuckled, recalling the last time FILSS/Sheila offered the tutorial program.

**Caboose: "Yes, always run that. No seriously you need to run that. No it's, really you need to, you need to turn that-"**

**Church: "Yeah okay shut up dude. Yes, please run the tutorial program."**

"The callback jokes are some of my favorites in the show." Ren commented.

"They surprisingly never get old or boring." Jaune added.

**Caboose: "Oh thank God."**

**Chime Sounds, and FILSS talks **

**FILSS: "Hello, and welcome to the Freelancer Off-site Storage Facility. Project Freelancer is a state of the art scientific endeavour, with one goal in mind:"**

Ren pulled up his notepad and pencil, "This will be enlightening."

**FILSS: "to ensure the security of humanity in a harsh and violent Galaxy."**

"A fancy way of saying that it's a military project." Blake commented.

Ren nodded, "We already knew that."

**FILSS: "This bunker has been constructed to guarantee the continued operation of our program, in the event of a primary facility loss. This storage area archives all the components of our Freelancer simulation bases."**

"Simulation bases?" Nora asked.

Ren nodded, "Washington mentioned something like that in season six. It didn't sound like anyone really believed him."

Blake nodded as well, "Denial is a wonderful thing." She chuckled sarcastically.

**FILSS: "These outposts test our agents in realistic training scenarios."**

**Caboose: "Yeah, we're on the Blue Team!"**

**FILSS: "I am sorry, I do not recognize that term."**

Nora chuckled, "Sarge erased everything blue, she doesn't even know the word blue now."

**As FILSS talks we see blue and red helmets on pallets, multiple shots of the tele-porters, and the whole room in general.**

**FILSS: "Our simulation outposts are categorized into Red, and [entry missing]. Hmm, it seems as though I have a corrupted database. I will correct that when I have more time."**

"Sarge is great." Nora chuckled.

Pyrrha chuckled as well, "He certainly did a number on FILSS's Data banks...FILSS said that this storage facility was specifically for the Red and Blue simulation bases. See all the tele-porters?"

"Tucker would have a nightmare." Jaune chuckled.

**Caboose: "Uheh- there's our old stuff! And there's a teleporter! Man, Tucker hates those."**

"Old stuff? I thought all of this was extra?" Ruby frowned.

**Church: "Don't interrupt. Come on. This way."**

**FILSS: "When the equipment is not being used, it is stored here until it can be repurposed for- oh. I guess we are moving on."**

**Church and Caboose come to a heavily secured door at the end of a hallway, all dramatically.**

"That door is locked down tight." Ruby commented.

"When in doubt, smash all about." Nora chuckled.

**Caboose: "Well what's this?"**

"The question of the hour." Ren chuckled.

"It's obviously what Church is after, which what could that be?" Blake asked.

"You can't tell from whatever foreshadowing you've seen?" Weiss asked.

Blake nodded, "When a show does foreshadowing right you can't tell what will happen. You can only theorize until the event happens and then you understand the foreshadowing. If I can guess what will happen exactly because of foreshadowing it takes away from the reveal."

**FILSS: "I am sorry, this area is restricted. Only the Director himself may access this entry. I am sure you understand. The nature of our experiments is such that-"**

**Church: "Open it."**

**FILSS: "Excuse me Director?"**

"Why is she confused? He's the director apparently so he has access." Nora asked.

"Yeah but Caboose is there." Jaune explained.

"With the director." Nora continued.

Jaune sighed and made a gesture to Ren who chuckled, "I'm sure it'll be explained." Ren explained.

**Church: "I want you to open it."**

"Church is very determined." Ruby commented, "Blake you had theories what were they?"

Blake shrugged, "No theories worth noting, my guesses are that it's something that either relates to the Director and where Church came from, some memory of Alpha that Epsilon is remembering that could relate to...himself somehow-"

"I think it obviously relates to Tex." Yang shrugged.

"You're biased." Weiss pointed out.

Yang shrugged, "So? He had memory flashes of Tex before."

Blake nodded, "Good point, but he only decided to come here once he saw Washington. Which is my biggest theory, that somehow it relates to Washington."

"You're also biased." Weiss pointed out. "Both of you are biased and want it to somehow relate to your favorite character."

Yang chuckled, "Guess we'll just have to see who's right. Wanna bet on it?"

Blake shook her head, "No, you and Ren can gambled all you want."

"I'll bet on your behalf then." Ren pulled out some of his Lien.

"Does that mean I get a cut if you win?" Blake asked.

Ren nodded, "If you'd like, I don't bet for the money."

"You're in it to be right." Yang chuckled.

"That makes me sound narcissistic." Ren commented.

"So you deny it?" Yang asked.

"Not entirely." Ren chuckled.

**FILSS: "Are you certain Director? You never bring visitors into this-"**

**Church: "I said, open it."**

**FILSS: "Alright. Unlocking."**

**The door unlocks and opens.**

**FILSS: "Would you like me to archive your ...personal project?"**

"Even FILSS is uneasy with this." Pyrrha grimaced slightly.

**Church: "No. Let's see everything."**

**FILSS: "If you say so Director."**

**Cut to the Reds at the outside the facility, hiding behind the tree FILSS is on.**

**Sarge: "Simmons, what's the status report?"**

"If they made it, Tucker shouldn't be far behind." Jaune commented.

**Simmons: "Gumball McJones and Caboose just went into that door."**

**Grif: "What door? All I see is a wall."**

**Simmons: "It's a **_**secret**_ **door?"**

**Sarge: "**_**Simmons,**_ **what did I tell you about using Dungeons and Dragons references in combat situations?"**

"Dungeons and Dragons?" Nora asked.

"Another reference, sounds like a high fantasy show." Ren commented.

**Simmons: "(sigh) Sorry Sir. It's a concealed door."**

**Sarge: "That's better."**

**Grif: "How did they open it?"**

**Simmons: "They talked to that computer. They got it to open the door by posing as members of Project Freelancer. If **_**we**_ **pose as agents, it'll probably let us in too."**

"I doubt FILSS will fall for that, she has all the red team records." Blake commented.

"And they didn't pose as agents." Ruby chuckled, "She thought Church was the director."

**Grif: "Aren't agents like tough, and good at things?"**

Blake and Yang burst out laughing.

"Yes they are." Blake continued to laugh, "Grif's cynicism is great."

**Simmons: "We all just pick a State name and call ourselves by that. You know, like Agent Washington. Grif, name a State."**

"There's only fifty of them, she will have data on all of them." Blake shook her head.

"This plan won't work." Weiss chuckled.

**Grif: "What is this, a pop quiz? Uuh, let's see, uh the Manhattan. No? Uhh, Europe."**

Ren wrote the names down.

**Simmons: "Wow. Really?"**

Ren frowned, "I'm guessing these are not states."

**Grif: "Pacific Ocean?"**

Ren sighed, "Definitely not state names."

"Well now you know about the spacific ocean." Nora pointed out.

"Pacific." Ren corrected.

"That's what I said?" Nora explained, confused at the correction.

**Simmons: "Stop guessing. Just be Agent Alaska. How 'bout you Sarge?"**

"Alaska." Ren noted down. "I trust Simmons to know the state names."

**Sarge: "I'll be Secret Agent Double Ohio. License to be tall in the middle, and round on both ends."**

"Double O's." Jaune frowned, "I remember a joke about that with Donut a long time ago."

"Long time ago? You mean a few days ago?" Nora asked.

Jaune waived her off, "Yeah I meant a few seasons ago, it's felt longer. Anyway Donut said something about double O' Donut for his and Grif's secret spy mission on the blues."

Ren nodded, "That was a long time ago, Double O's in reference to secret agents seems to be a common reference."

"Common? It's been references twice maybe, if you two are right." Ruby pointed out.

Ren and Jaune simply shrugged.

**Simmons: "And I'll be Agent Denial. Yegethit's, because a state of denial, like the saying?"**

Yang giggled, "That's clever."

"Really?" Ruby asked.

She received no answer, only giggles from Yang.

**Simmons: "You know, it's like a, I was, you know, the whole State/state thing? You know it's a, joke."**

"Aww I got it." Yang defended him to no avail. Obviously.

**Grif: "No dude, jokes are funny."**

"But it was funny." Yang pouted.

"No it wasn't." Several in the room chorused.

**Simmons: "Hhh, let's just go."**

**Cut to Washington leading the Meta, who's dragging the cement wall with an embedded Doc through the desert**

Nora pointed at the screen, "Ha ha, look.. it's Doc in the wall."

"He is strong enough to pull Doc and the wall but not break Doc out of the wall." Weiss commented shaking her head.

**Washington: "The recovery beacon leads here. It's weak, but I can still pick it up. ...Here. Meta, dig."**

"Recovery Beacon? Isn't that just for freelancers?" Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded, "For Freelancer equipment and A.I. So...this doesn't make much sense?"

Ren frowned, then a grin spread across his face as he glanced at Yang. "I think I have an idea of what happened."

"What is it?" Jaune asked.

Ren gestured for Jaune to hit play.

**Meta: *Growls***

**Washington: "Hey, I'm not gonna argue with you about this. You want a chance at that A.I.? I track, you dig. Otherwise, you can wander the desert by yourself, and see if you find him on your own."**

"A chance at the A.I." Pyrrha commented, "They both can't have Epsilon, yet they both want him."

"Yeah, I wonder who'll betray the other first." Yang grinned at Ren.

"I have my bets on the Meta." Ren nodded.

"Mine are on Washington, he's smart. He'll know the right time to do it." Yang shrugged.

"I agree." Blake chuckled. "So this makes how many bets you two have going on?"

"Three." Yang answered.

"The Bet that is still undecided is whether C.T. And his crew were organized criminals or government operatives. I believe they were working for the government and Yang believes they were criminals." Ren explained.

Yang nodded.

**Meta: *growls***

**Washington: "Because I found the signal. You dig. We all have to pull our own weight."**

**The Mando looks back at Doc encased in frozen carbonite.**

**Meta: *growls questioningly***

"And Doc's weight." Ruby chuckled.

**Washington: "Right, and other people's weight too. Just dig."**

**The Meta starts digging **

**Doc: "Man, some people just can't take orders. Am I right?"**

"Doc is making the best out of being captured." Pyrrha smiled.

**Washington: "Shut up, we're not friends."**

**Doc: "Can I at least get a drink of water?"**

**Washington: "Shut up. I already asked you if you were thirsty before we left."**

"This sounds suspiciously like a conversation I've seen before." Yang snickered towards Ruby.

"I was a growing girl, I needed milk!" Ruby defended.

Yang burst out laughing, "You're still as short now, as you were then."

Ruby growled, "I grew in other places!"

Yang burst out laughing as the rest of the room blushed and/or coughed awkwardly.

Ruby realized what she had said, "I meant my muscles!" Ruby flexed to prove her point, "Get your heads out of the gutter!"

"Wait when was this?" Weiss asked.

"During our drive to the hotel we were staying at until it was time for me to leave for Beacon." Yang explained, "Until Ruby decided to beat up some thugs and skip two years."

Ruby blushed, "It was nothing."

Weiss frowned, "Wait so you... Never mind I honestly shouldn't be surprised you still had conversations like that at the age of fifteen."

Yang laughed, "Ruby maybe has matured slightly but around our dad she is still his little girl."

Ruby huffed, "Slightly?"

Yang mockingly groaned, "Fine a lot, you have matured a lot, by your standards."

"I'll take what I can get." Ruby laughed.

**Doc: "Yeah we're in the desert! Thirsty should be assumed."**

"That's another Vacuan saying, Thirst should be assumed." Blake commented.

**Washington: "You can drink later."**

**Cut to the Meta digging more.**

**Doc: "Yeah, this might be a bad time to tell you that I'm sinking then."**

**Doc is indeed sinking into the sand.**

**Washington: "...I hate you."**

Blake chuckled, "Doc is a burden to Washington."

**Doc: "I know."**

**The Meta stops digging and begins to growl.**

**Doc: "Can we- what're you guys doing over there?"**

**Wash looks down into the Meta's hole and sees the helmet of C.T.**

"C.T.? They're releasing the recovery beacon?" Jaune asked.

Yang's face fell, "C.T. is a freelancer?"

"Therefore making C.T. a Government operative." Ren grinned.

Yang shook her head, "Let's wait a bit, we might be getting ahead of ourselves."

**Washington: "What the- is that C.T.? That's impossible, what's she doing out here?"**

"She?" Yang and Ren repeated.

"A mistake?" Jaune suggested.

Pyrrha shook her head, "The show hasn't made mistakes in a while."

**Doc: "What're you looking at?"**

**Meta: "(something)"**

**Washington: "Don't bother. She didn't get an A.I., remember?"**

"Whoever they're talking about was a freelancer. But it's clearly not C.T." Yang grinned.

"Washington just called her- him C.T." Ren pointed out.

"But that doesn't make sense? C.T. Is a guy?" Yang asked.

"It could be a voice changer?" Jaune suggested, "Tex used it to sound like a guy remember?"

Yang hummed, "I don't know, I don't think we can be certain."

Ren chuckled, "Uncertainty means no winner of the bet."

"Exactly."

"Pay up."

Yang groaned, "Fine, here you go. But I want it noted that I could still be right...I'm serious write it down."

Ren chuckled and nodded.

**Doc: "Down in front!"**

**Washington: "Scavenge her for equipment, see what you can..."**

**Cut to reveal the Aliens staring at them.**

**Washington: "...find."**

Pyrrha and Ruby chuckled.

"Church's cult, I wonder if they know about Washington." Ruby commented.

**Doc: "Well, this is just fuckin' great."**

**Cut to Church and Caboose walking down a hallway to a room full of extra suits of armor for Church.**

"Woah look at all those." Ruby commented. "I can't tell what color they are."

"Cobalt." Blake answered, "Same as Church's armor."

"That can't be a coincidence can it?" Ruby asked.

Blake shrugged.

**Caboose: "Oh my God! Look at all the yous! You're everywhere! Why this is like a Best Friend Store, and this is the greatest store ever! You can have your body back! Now which one do you want? I wanna buy one."**

"Extra bodies for Church to inhabit, to keep Alpha safe." Jaune commented.

"That worked well." Weiss scoffed sarcastically.

**Church: "I'm not looking for that."**

**A person-sized cryo chamber opens in front of Church **

**Church: "I'm looking, for this."**

**Caboose: "Oh"**

**Cut to black with a quiet boom.**

"I knew it would be a cliffhanger." Blake groaned.

* * *

**My favorite character to write dialogue for would probably have to be Yang. She's almost the only one that can be offensive and still in character. Meaning I can make the jokes I want to make. Ruby and Pyrrha are probably the second hardest for me, when I first started writing this fic, Ruby was like a child. I fell into the typical Fan version of Ruby. With Pyrrha I think I still fall into her constantly only talking when she supports a character's morals or believes they can do better and win. Nora has gotten easier to write for since I did a rewatch of RWBY, so have Blake and Weiss. Now I'm certain that the hardest characters for me to write are Ren, and Jaune. **

**Ren in volumes 1 and 2 was insightful but quiet most of the time. Can't really have a character that never talks so I made him insightful and possibly a little too insightful/smart. With Jaune it's just hard for reasons I can't quite put my finger on.**

**With that being said, let me ask you all a question I once did a while ago, which character do I write the best and/or the worst character, why?**

**With how many questions I ask I'm beginning to think I'm slowly unintentionally putting together a quiz chapter by chapter.**


	49. S8E9 Backup Plans

**Author's Note:**

**RESPONSE: Jalen Johnson pointed something pretty funny out. I have a hard time writing Jaune unlike so many other authors who can nail his character. I don't know if that's a testament to Jaune being sort of a blank slate(Emphasis on sort of, I know he is not a blank slate) that can be appropriated into many different versions of himself without being OOC or just a testament to Jaune's character simply being hard to write for me.**

**Guest, you're right I do write Ren as Turniphaters Ren. I need to tone down on the analyzing. **

**I think a rewatch of RWBY seasons 1-3 is in order so I can get a better take on the characters.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 49- Backup Plans**

Jaune chuckled nervously, "Well you won't have to wait long."

"**Backup Plans" appears on the screen with the theme.**

Jaune grinned, "A good backup plan is always important."

"Why do you need backup plans?" Nora asked, "So far your first plans always work the first time."

"Only because all of you are incredible fighters." Jaune explained.

"Awe thanks!" Nora grinned.

"Jaune I've seen you grow as a leader, without you're guidance our talent would mean little." Pyrrha explained.

"Ha! Your talent would mean little!" Nora laughed.

Ren pursed his lips, "I agree with Nora, you're a champion, even without us your talent is put to great use. You know how to fight very well."

Pyrrha gave a polite smile, "Thank you Ren, honored as I am I still need all of you to fight at my best."

Weiss gave a nearly silent "hmpf" and a chuckle but otherwise remained silent.

**Fade in to Wash and the Meta staring directly at the screen.**

**Washington: "Alright Meta, get ready, FIRE!"**

**Wash tosses a grenade, and the Meta fires one.**

Ruby, Nora, and Pyrrha gasped.

"I expected them to fight the aliens but not so quickly." Weiss shook her head.

**Washington: "Huh, well that actually seemed to work."**

"Cold." Blake commented. "I wish I could say Washington changed a lot, but he only gave up his morals."

"What do you mean?" Pyrrha asked.

"From season six to now, Washington has kept his calm demeanor, sense of humor, etcetera. He has only changed in his morals, where in season six he was fighting to avenge his friends and now he only fights to save himself." Blake explained.

Pyrrha nodded, "You could say he's become very jaded."

Blake nodded, "Exactly."

"I don't understand how someone can be that cruel though." Jaune frowned, "He killed Donut and Lopez in cold blood like it was nothing."

"He snapped in a way." Blake explained, "He has gone through a lot, and after it all. He's tired of it, so now he's willing to do whatever he can to escape it."

Jaune shook his head, "Fine fine, anyway let's keep watching."

**Cut to show Doc standing amidst a pile of rubble that used to be his wall.**

**Doc: "...**_**Ow!"**_

A feeling of relief touched everyone in varying degrees.

"Oh, they only fired at Doc." Nora grinned.

"You like the aliens more than Doc?" Ruby asked.

Nora shrugged, "They're funny."

**Washington: "Doc, how do you feel?"**

**Doc: "Uh okay I guess, all things considered- hey does anybody know where we can find a good medic?"**

Weiss's face fell, "I thought he was one of the semi smart ones."

**Washington: "I don't get paid enough for this."**

Blake began to laugh to herself.

**Wash wanders off, and the Meta slowly follows **

**Doc: "Geeze, tough room."**

Weiss sighed, "Good, he was joking."

"Don't want too many dumb characters." Yang laughed.

"I'd say most of them are not dumb, they simply have many negative personality traits." Ren commented.

**Cut to the Reds inside the facility **

**Grif: "I told you that stupid plan wouldn't work."**

"If it didn't work how did they get in?" Nota scratched her head.

"There's always more than one way into a secure area." Blake commented.

**Simmons: "That's because you said your name was Agent Pluto!"**

**Sarge: "Heh, luckily we had the old contingency plan to fall back on."**

**Grif: "Sarge-hhh, shotgun in the face is not a contingency plan. I keep telling you that."**

Nora snorted, "Shotgun in the face, nice."

Yang nodded, "I agree, Nora honestly I could picture you using a shotgun."

"Ehhhhh" Nora dragged out, "Maybe, but not explosive enough."

Yang frowned, "You've seen me use these babies right?" Yang cocked her gauntlets to emphasize her point, "All rounds are explosive and if I throw enough kinetic energy into it I can launch these rounds like a missile."

Nora nodded, "I see what you mean, I could picture you with a hammer."

Yang laughed, "Yeah I can too, that would really knock someone's teeth out."

"We should try out each others weapons one day!" Nora grinned.

Yang nodded, "That sounds great! We can spar."

"Ohh ohh ohh! Can I be ref!" Ruby begged.

Yang laughed and nodded, "Sure why not, Ren wanna take a bet?"

Ren nodded, "I believe it's obvious who I'm betting on."

"Better be me!" Nora growled before grinning, "Aw of course it's me!"

Yang nodded, "And I'll bet on myself."

Ren chuckled, "Sarge said something once, one who represents themself has a fool for a lawyer, I think that quote a-"

"Sarge isn't that formal." Nora pointed out.

Ren paused a moment before continuing, "I think that quote applies here, one who bets on themselves is making a fools bet."

"Well who else am I supposed to bet on?" Yang asked, "Nora? Only a fool bets against themselves."

Ren chuckled, "Fair point, after this season?"

Nora and Yang nodded.

"Well if you two are set in this...let's say training spar." Weiss shook her head, "There are rules to work out."

"Aww c'mon we can do that later, after this season." Nora waved a hand.

Weiss nodded as Ruby grinned slowly next to her. "Aww thanks Co-Ref."

"No."

"Yes!"

Jaune chuckled and hit play.

**Cut to a face-shotgunned FILSS outside the base on the tree **

**FILSS: "(Garbled)Hhhhhhllo, this is a private facility. Hello, this is a private facility."**

"Poor FILSS" Ruby commented.

"She shouldn't be based on that monitor right?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shrugged, "Probably not."

**Back to the reds**

**Sarge: "Don't be so quick to judge, Grif. Shotgun in the face can be applied in a variety of tough situations. For instance, watch how quickly it cures insubordination."**

**Shawn cocks his shotgun, aiming it directly at Grif's head.**

"Wouldn't a commander killing his own troops be insubordination?" Ruby asked looking at Weiss.

Weiss frowned, "Yes, unless the commander has no one else above themselves."

**Caboose: "Oh no!"**

***Crash and breaking sounds***

Pyrrha chuckled, "Guess they released whatever or whoever was in there."

Ruby gasped, "What if it's another Church! But not just an empty shell!"

"Another Church? How?" Yang asked.

"Like a copy." Ruby explained, "Wait-"

"You can't copy an A.I." Ren explained.

Ruby nodded, "Ugh yeah I forgot, but maybe right? I mean that room is full of Church's!"

"I still think it relates to Washington somehow." Blake commented.

"And I'm betting on it on your behalf." Ren added.

Blake chuckled, "Thank you."

"You guys already know my theory." Yang grinned. "Whatever it is, it relates to Tex."

**Simmons: "What was that?"**

**Sarge: "It came from down here. Come on."**

**Cut to one of the aliens drawing something in the sand for Wash **

"What's it doing." Nora squinted.

"Can't tell." Blake frowned.

**Washington: "I don't like this."**

**Doc: "Look, I talked to them. They're gonna draw us a map and show us where Epsilon went. After that you can let me go."**

"Let him go? Doc would be a loose end." Blake commented.

"I doubt he's a very dangerous loose end." Weiss commented.

"I don't think Washington is one to leave that up to chance." Blake explained.

**Washington: "You sure that's what he's doing?"**

**Doc: "Well, my Alien to English **_**is**_ **a little rusty. I would suggest we get one of those translator balls, but we got enough jerks around here already."**

Yang sighed, "I miss Andy."

"Me too." Nora sighed as well.

"Well you two are alone in that." Weiss chuckled.

**Meta: *growls***

**Washington: "I agree. We should just kill most of them, the last one left alive will talk."**

Blake and Pyrrha grimaced.

**Doc: "Wash, you just can't kill everybody you meet."**

**Washington: "Why not?"**

"Ignoring the obvious moral reasons, he'll get jailed or killed himself." Weiss commented.

**Doc: "Uh... well now you're putting me on the spot, I don't really have an answer for that, just seems like a bad idea though. Karma?"**

**Alien: "Rarh. Blarggh."**

**Doc: "Hey, he's done drawing the map."**

**Alien: "Rr-rarrar, hunrarrar unhunrarrarrar."**

**Cut to show "Humens suk" with a stick figure of a human and an arrow designating said human "Shisno"**

Nora burst out laughing, "Aww I love the aliens! Now Washington is going to kill them."

Pyrrha shook her head laughing, "I hope he doesn't, those aliens are so lovable."

"The Shisno got me" Yang said as she cracked up.

"Did you hear the alien's laugh?" Ruby chuckled.

More laughter from Yang as she nodded.

Blake chuckled, "I agree, Hum_e_ns do suck."

"Racist." Yang shot back.

"Shisno." Blake retorted with a laugh.

**Doc: "What does it say? What does it say?"**

"Yeah Wash, what does it say." Nora snorted.

Jaune chuckled, "Oh...this is not going to be good."

**Washington: "It says peace talks have broken down. Now we do it our way."**

**The Meta turns and begins firing on the Aliens.**

**Doc: "Woah!"**

Everyone grimaced.

"And just like that, the mood is killed." Blake commented.

Nora sighed, "It was still funny, before the shooting."

**Cut to Caboose by the closed door.**

**Church: "Just hold still. No don't go-"**

***Crash!***

"Whatever's in there, Church is losing control of it." Ruby commented.

**FILSS: "I sense things are not going well."**

**Caboose: "Yes please just keep the door shut, thank you that's fine."**

**FILSS: "I am sorry, but if the Director requests the door to be opened, I am required to comply."**

**The reds walk up.**

"We better not get another cliffhanger." Blake grumbled, "I want to see what's behind that door. This episode."

"Why does it matter? We're going to watch the next episode right after." Yang asked.

"Because if this was a normal show, I would have to wait a week between episodes." Blake explained, she turned away as Yang made a confused motion, looking around at everyone else.

**Caboose: "Just keep the door shut."**

**Grif: "Caboose, is that you?"**

**Church: "Stop! Don't move, don't move, don't-"**

***Crash!***

**Church: "Hrhhh."**

**Caboose: "Oh! Oh hello everyone!"**

**Church: "Stop!"**

"This reminds me of last season when Caboose was hiding church." Jaune commented.

**Caboose: "Yes. Everyone who wasn't here before is now here now. Hello."**

"Tucker still hasn't gotten there." Jaune commented.

**Sarge: "What're you up to, Blue."**

**Caboose: "Me? Oh nothing. I'm not hiding anything behind this door."**

"Smooth." Yang chuckled.

**Church: "Uh, I wouldn't pick that up it looks expensive-"**

***Crash!***

"Whatever's in there is destroying everything." Ren commented.

"Come on, Be Tex be Tex be Tex." Yang begged.

**Simmons: "Euh, I think he's lying."**

"That couldn't be more obvious." Blake shook her head.

**Grif: "What was your first clue?"**

**Sarge: "Let us see what's in there."**

**Caboose: "In here? Oh. Nothing is in here. Um, well this probably isn't even a door, either. It's, probably-"**

**The door shakes with a bang **

Ruby shied away from the screen instinctively. "Whatever or whoever's behind there is strong."

**Sarge: "What the heck was that?"**

**Caboose: "Oh that was me. Uh, I said this isn't a door, I said it's a **_**gong**_**."**

"Gong? Like those loud things they hit to signal a battle starting?" Nora asked.

Ren nodded and Nora's face lit up, "Ohh! Yang can we get one of those?"

"Get?" Weiss asked, "Probably not."

Nora sagged.

Yang shot Weiss a smirk, "We can just hook up someone's scroll to a speaker and play the noise."

Nora huffed, "Not very authentic, but fine. The battle is what matters most!" She grinned.

**Grif: "A **_**gong**_**, what the hell is a-"**

**Another bang dents the door outwards **

**Caboose: "A gong."**

**Part of the lock gets pushed out from the inside **

"That door isn't going to hold." Yang commented.

**Caboose: "I'm just going to walk over this way, now, excuse me. Yes, thank you. Pardon me, coming through."**

**Caboose walks right past the Reds and continues walking through the base as the door continues to thump **

**Caboose: "Yes excuse me, yes pardon me. Excuse me, yes thank you. Pardon me, coming through. Yes excuse me, yes pardon me."**

"...how...polite?" Pyrrha said, almost as if asking a question.

"If I were the reds I would leave." Jaune commented.

"Sarge is going to order them to attack!" Nora grinned.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah probably, so it would be smart to get behind the walls out of sight from whatever's breaking through, and hit them from behind."

"...I think he's going to hit it straight on." Nora frowned, "Your plan is probably better though."

**Now that he's gone... the door continues being bent out from behind.**

**Grif: "Um, Sarge, what's the plan here?"**

Nora cringed, "I like Sarge's head on strategy's but Jaune is better with plans."

Jaune chuckled, "It's fine, if I was Sarge I would order everyone to retreat."

**Sarge: "Men, we have a perfect ambush scenario."**

Jaune nodded, "I agree."

**Simmons: "I agree. Unless wait, are we the ambushers or, the ambushees. Hey, can you ambush something that's trying to beat its way through metal plating to get to you?"**

Yang cackled, "Good question."

**Sarge: "Okay, first, we just wait for the door to open-"**

"Here it comes!" Yang grinned, "Let's see who's right."

"Yes lets." Blake grinned.

**The door is slowly crumbled, a light swings and shuts off as the door is being broken down.**

"Whatever this is, it's terrifying." Ruby commented.

"That swinging light is such a nice touch." Blake added.

Ruby gave her a quizzical look, but the banging on the screen caught her attention.

***guitar theme***

**The Door shoots off the hinges over top of them. The reds stand up in animation.**

**Grif: "Door's open."**

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation.

**Sarge: "What the- hh?"**

**The screen cuts to reveal Tex, standing in a very badass after punch pose.**

Yang gasped in joy.

**Tex put's a fist in her other hand and cracks her neck, an audible robotic whirl is heard.**

**Tex: "Okay. So who's first?"**

**Cut to black as a guitar theme plays out.**

Yang began smacking Blake on the arm excitedly.

"O-ow! Hey! Yang! What!" Blake shouted.

Yang jumping in her seat grinned, "Tex is back! She's back! I knew it!"

Blake groaned, "I see that she's back! you're acting like Ruby"

Ruby laughed but then frowned, "Hey!"

Yang shrugged, "I'm happy."

Ruby groaned, "ugh, I was hoping for another Church. But Tex is back so...yay!" she grinned.

Blake sighed too, "I really thought it would be Washington related, but I guess this makes sense."

Ren nodded, "Now that she's back I wonder how?"

Yang shook her head, "Who cares how?"

"I do." Blake chuckled, "I'm happy she's back too though."

Weiss nodded, "One of you had a theory about Tex right?"

"Tex is another A.I. that was tortured just like Alpha and was split into fragments. This could be Tex's memories. Tex's version of Epsilon." Jaune explained and guessed.

Yang pursed her lips, "Makes sense, but didn't the director only get one A.I.?"

"That doesn't stop others from getting A.I." Jaune pointed out.

Yang shrugged, "Start the episode already."

Nora nodded, "More animation! More animation!"

Yang nodded, "Tex is going to kick their asses."

Jaune chuckled and nodded, "Ok ok."

* * *

**I love RWBY but I've never liked how Grimm were done in the show. The Grimm are never a threat, there is never any weight to a Grimm attack. Even in season 4, watching them fight the Nuckelavee which is the best example of Grimm done well, there was no weight to it. The Grimm are about fear, but there is never any fear that something bad will happen with the Grimm. I feel like the Grimm could have been done better. The Nuckelavee, Apathy, Seer, and Grimm Dragon from S3 before it got killed instantly were great, they caused a feeling of uneasiness and fear. **

**If a Beowolf is near a group of civilians I know absolutely nothing will happen, Grimm attacks can happen and instantly Huntsmen clear it up, there's no challenge. It's almost to where I wonder why they ever have problems expanding. So in the end, if I could change the Grimm, I would make them scarier and with more weight to them.**

**If you could change the Grimm in any way, how would you do it? **


	50. S8E10 This One Goes to Eleven

**Author's Note:**

**Response: thought I should answer this here, "What do I think about the season 18 teaser?" Well to put it plainly I don't really care. The Shisno Paradox Trilogy was terrible. Ruined any future seasons of Red vs Blue. Season 18 would have to be season 10 levels of good for me to watch it, and have no mention of the past 3 seasons at all. Or retcon the seasons completely. Or better yet, the last 3 seasons didn't happen. And we start off right where season 13 left off. (I know that won't happen and it's ridiculous of me to ask)**

**RESPONSE p2: Petrified smetrified, Ruby just has to take a gander at any Grimm and it's crippled. And as for my Grimm question, Changing the Grimm meant any kind of change. Literal change(pink polka dots and lasers) or function change(More shots of Grimm terrifying people and more accurate representations of a world where every city/town is on the defensive)**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 50- This One Goes To Eleven**

Everyone sat motionless, tense with excitement to see Tex back in action.

**"This One Goes To Eleven" appeared on the screen as "Agent Tex" played.**

Yang leaned back as she laughed with glee, "This is going to be great."

Weiss also chuckled, "Great for Tex, I doubt it for the others."

Ren chuckled, "this one goes to eleven. On episode ten."

Yang also chuckled, "Yeah I noticed that too, nice pun."

**FILSS: "Alarm, security breech, level Alpha. All personnel report for duty. This is not a drill."**

"Tex is not a drill, she's the real deal!" Yang grinned, "I'm so happy she's back!" She turned to Ren, "Which also means..."

Ren nodded respectfully as he handed Yang her lien.

Blake shrugged, "I would normally be disappointed that I was wrong about Washington, but Tex being back is almost as good as more information about him and the project."

Yang shook her head, "Tex being back is way better."

**Fade in to the Reds running from Tex, and Caboose in a control room overlooking it**

**Simmons: "Ruuuun!"**

**Grif: "Oh crap! Where is she?"**

**Simmons: "I don't wanna die!"**

**Sarge jumps back as he fires his shotgun and throws a grenade.**

"Sarge is not holding back." Nora laughed, "Nice throw."

Pyrrha nodded, "He's delaying her, smart move to run and shoot. The grenade is also a great move because there's no where for her to run and avoid it...that or he's panicking."

"Definitely panicking." Yang nodded.

Nora shook her head, "Only the wimps Grif and Simmons are panicking, Sarge is tactfully retreating while still fighting back."

"I always love a tactical retreat." Jaune remarked sarcastically, down on himself.

**Caboose: "Sheila, we have to help them."**

**FILSS: "Help who?"**

**Caboose: "The Reds! Tex is attacking them, we have to stop her."**

Pyrrha smiled, "Caboose could come up from behind."

Jaune nodded, "That's what I was thinking, the others can distract her."

**Tex jumps towards them, so fast and far she's almost a blur.**

Yang let out short breaths of laughter.

**FILSS: "Stop Agent Texas? Oh no, absolutely not. We should never interfere with an ongoing battlefield simulation test. Our job is to observe and document."**

Ruby grimaced, "Observe and document."

"More like sit and watch with popcorn." Jaune pursed his lips as he gave a short grunt with a shake of his head.

**Caboose: "But she'll kill them."**

**FILSS: "Oh, that would be wonderful! What a successful test."**

**Sarge: "We need to keep moving, men. Come on, double-time. Hell I'd settle for single-time."**

**Grif tries to catch his breath loudly.**

"Settle for single time?" Nora commented with a frown.

"More like quadruple time." Yang laughed, "They need to run."

**Simmons: "Maybe we should just fight. I'm afraid she's gonna start picking us off one by-"**

**Tex punches through the wall Simmons is standing next to**

**Simmons: "-one!"**

**Tex slams his face into it**

Yang laughed and whooped as she clapped her hands.

Nora laughed giddily alongside her.

Blake frowned at the picking us off one by one line, her thoughts snapping to her former mentor Adam. She quickly shook those thoughts away as she drew her attention back to the screen.

**Tex kicks the wall against a large container, squashing Simmons in between.**

**Simmons: "OW!"**

Pyrrha's eyes lit up, "She has incredible technique."

**She turns to Sarge as he fires his shotgun at her, she quickly punches and shoved Sarge into Grif's balls**

Pyrrha was practically grinning ear to ear, "Using Sarge's momentum to hit Grif, and in the..Groin at that. She's not just brutishly strong she's tactful."

Yang grinned, "You having fun?"

Pyrrha blushed, "Sorry- I like to analyze fights and fighting styles."

**Tex pile drives Sarge and Grif through the two walls of a shipping container, knocking them into a pyramid of barrels.**

**Cut to Simmons out of animation as barrels roll around.**

Weiss smiled, "The transition from animation to the game is seamless, it's so well done I can truly appreciate the effort it likely took."

Ruby nodded, "Oh yeah, it has to be really annoying to move the characters and set things up the way they, I would get bored and try to play around."

**Simmons: "Oh man, forget this. I need to get a bigger weapon."**

Yang laughed.

**Cut to Tex walking towards the camera then to Simmons walking up to Caboose, looking at him through the glass of the control room.**

**Simmons: "Caboose, help us!"**

**Caboose: "How? The computer won't let me. She's mean! This place is filled with mean ladies!"**

Ruby chuckled at the mean ladies line.

**Simmons: "Push some buttons, I don't know!"**

**Caboose: "Buttons!? Oh man, I love buttons! Beep bup boop boop beep bup boop bup."**

Nora giggled, "I like pressing buttons, the big red ones always mean explode."

**A crate of Rocket launchers tips over and drops them next to Simmons who picks one up.**

**Simmons: "Wow. That actually worked perfectly. Thanks!"**

"For some odd reason, I don't think a rocket launcher will do a lot." Yang smirked.

**Caboose: "Great! How the heck did I do that?"**

**Cut to Tucker walking up to Simmons.**

**Grif: "*in the background with a loud punch affect* Ow!"**

"Tucker's finally there." Jaune grinned.

**Tucker: "Hey Simmons, what the hell is going on in there?"**

**Simmons: "You gotta help us! Do you know how to use that thing?"**

**Simmons gestures to Tucker's sword.**

Jaune's eyes locked onto the sword.

**Tucker: "My sword? Fuck yeah I know how to use it. What's to understand about swish-swish-stab? It's a fuckin' sword dude, it's not a fighter jet."**

Pyrrha shot Jaune a friendly glare, "I hope because of our lessons you understand using a sword is not simply 'swish swish stab'" she chuckled.

Jaune blushed and nodded, "Yeah I know that now." He laughed.

**Simmons: "Just come and help me."**

**Cut to Tex throwing a barrel at Grif who ducks letting it hit Sarge. Grif fires his battle rifle but misses as Tex rolls to dodge dark souls style.**

"Missing point blank." Ruby mumbled.

**Tex grabs the back of both Sarge's and Grif's heads, slams them together making a loud ding. She ducks, punches Sarge in the stomach then Grif in the side of the head, then kicking Sarge in the head.**

"Where the fuck was this back in season one!" Yang shouted. "She just let sarge knock her out."

Ruby giggled, "She was kind of weak before."

Yang nodded, "Kind of, but still a badass compared to the others. Now she's a badass compared to Washington and the Meta."

"I wouldn't go that far." Blake cringed, "Remember who she's fighting."

Yang nodded, "Yeah, Grif and Sarge. Who I seem to remember outsmarted Washington and ran him over."

Blake growled, "Fine, let's see how they do it this time. Tex lost to them before she can do it again."

Pyrrha shook her head, "I doubt it, she is an expert fighter, she's fighting as if her opponents are skilled. Ducking to avoid hits that aren't coming but could, skilled fighting indeed."

Yang grinned, "See? Wanna lose another bet?"

"Another? I didn't bet. Ren just bet on my behalf." Blake explained.

Ren nodded.

**Tex knocks the battle rifle out of Grif's hands as she lands multiple blows against him before kneeing him hard in the crotch, shoving him down and holding one leg back.**

**Grif: "Wait wait wait-"**

**Tex hits Grif really, really hard in the dick, so hard the floor beneath him is dented.**

Yang burst out laughing, "Oh my Go-hod!"

Jaune winced, "She's going overboard."

Pyrrha nodded, "There are a lot of pressure points and weak spots to exploit in a fight. I make sure to avoid the groin."

"Cardin and his team should thank you for that." Nora laughed.

**Tex kicks him in the groin across the room into a box that knocks a teleporter over onto him. He teleports to another near Tex who is knocking Sarge to the ground.**

**Grif: "O-ho o-ho."**

**Tex looks from Grif to the teleporter**

Pyrrha nodded, "Taking note of her surroundings. Not a simple brute, The Meta isn't a simple Brute either, but he is prone to attack without thinking."

"More so since he lost his A.I." Ren added.

**Tucker: "Hey Sweet Cheeks!"**

**Tucker throws a plasma grenade that Tex dodges by ducking. Tucker then Draw's his key-sword.**

**Tucker: "Remember me? Step away from the idiot!"**

**The sound of the grenade exploding in the background can be heard.**

"Blue spider grenade!" Nora grinned, glancing at her five dust remakes curtesy of Ruby.

Weiss grimaced, "Sweet cheeks is a compliment normally meant for ones face. I doubt Tucker means it in the same way."

Blake shook her head, "I doubt it too."

**The electric guitar begins to ramp up as Tex gets in a fighting stance and begins to circle Tucker.**

"She's taking Tucker seriously." Jaune gasped.

"Likely because his sword can probably cut through armor." Pyrrha commented.

**Simmons is in the background climbing on top of a crate.**

**Simmons: "Oh God, please don't let her see me."**

**A huge crate falls between Tex and Tucker**

**Cut to Caboose.**

**Caboose: "Yes! I saved Tucker! Oh wait... I saved Tucker."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "Clever."

**Tucker: "Caboose, what're you doing? You're messing up my plan with Simmons. I was supposed to distract her for him."**

**Tex looks behind her and sees Simmons loading his rocket launcher.**

**Simmons: "You ratted me out, you son of a bitch!"**

"If they worked as a team I'm sure they could beat Tex." Pyrrha commented with a shrug.

"I know, I'm thinking of ways they can but they won't work together." Jaune added.

**Simmons fires a rocket at Tex, who tosses a teleporter at it, making it come out another teleporter, launching Simmons into the first one, so he comes out the second one to be tossed by Tex into Tucker**

**Simmons: "Oh shit! Oh shiiiiit!"**

**Tucker: "That was awesom- ow!"**

"That was awesome!" Nora grinned.

"Where's Church?" Ruby asked, "He can just laser Tex."

"Do you really think he will?" Jaune asked.

Ruby frowned, "No, probably not. And even if he did he wouldn't hit her."

Yang's face went red as she tried holding in her laughter. "Y-hyeah, he can't ever hit Tex in the right spot."

"Ugh." Blake facepalmed while shaking her head.

**Cut to Caboose**

**Caboose: "Um, can we use turrets on her or, some explodey firey thing?"**

**FILSS: "That would be outside the bounds of my standard safety protocols. I cannot do that."**

**Cut to the reds and Tucker getting their bearings**

**Grif: "What do we do Sarge?"**

**Sarge: "I don't know, I've never hit a girl in my life."**

"Sexist, come on hit a girl just as you would a man!" Nora growled.

**Simmons: "Yeah, I noticed. Try harder!"**

**Grif picks up a cone and gets in a defensive stance.**

**Grif: "Hah!"**

**Tex charges forward attacking Sarge and Tucker. Taking Sarge's shotgun, dodging a rocket from Simmons, kicking him into one teleporter. Simmons screams "Fuck" all while he goes through it to another in the background and finally through another to hit Grif in the back knocking Grif into Tex's foot, dick first.**

Nora clapped as she whooped.

"This is incredible. Tex is incredible." Pyrrha grinned.

"Got a new favorite?" Yang wriggled her eyebrows.

"No, Caboose is still my favorite. Tex is just a great fighter." Pyrrha explained.

"The choreography is incredible." Weiss agreed. "It's very well done."

"The animation too." Jaune added, "It still looks like it's in the game."

**Grif: "Ha-how!"**

**Tex pulls out Sarge's shotgun, aiming it right at Grif's head.**

**Simmons: "Oh no, Grif!"**

"She was so fast I barely noticed her taking Sarge's shotgun." Pyrrha added.

**Grif: "Yipe!"**

**Tex tries to shoot Grif in the face with a shotgun, but it's out of ammo, she continues to angrily shoot.**

**Sarge: "Private Grif, you should be ashamed of yourself. We've run out of ammo again! That's your responsibility!"**

**Tex continues to pull the trigger as Grif talks before holding the shotgun like a golf club.**

**Grif: "Huh. I guess this is the first time my laziness has ever saved my-"**

**Tex steps on Grif's chest**

**Grif: "-life! Protect me cone!"**

**Grif holds a construction cone over his face, and Tex hits him in the dick with the shotgun, knocking him quite a distance into Simmons**

Yang laughed, "She is not friendly towards Grif's dick."

"She should be doing that to Tucker." Weiss commented.

Yang and Blake burst out laughing.

"You're absolutely right!" Yang continued to laugh.

Blake nodded in agreement.

**Simmons: "Watch it!"**

**Grif: "You watch it."**

**Sarge: "You idiots, let me show you how it's done."**

Nora grinned, "Yes! Here we go!"

**Tex punches Sarge in the face and knocks him back to Simmons and Grif**

**Grif: "Nice demonstration Sarge."**

"Ugh! Shut up Grif." Nora grumbled.

Jaune and Ren chuckled.

**Sarge: "Ah shut up."**

Nora huffed, "At least he's keeping his dignity."

"Grif sure isn't." Yang laughed.

Jaune nodded, "I can't believe he can stand."

**Simmons: "Hey guys, look up there."**

**Tucker finally gets up, and sees a giant crate looming over himself and Tex**

**Tucker: "Uhh, what? Hey Caboose! ****Remember when I said not to help me? Forget that, I need you to help me. Right now!"**

"Tucker and Church have gotten so good at explaining things to Caboose." Pyrrha commented, "Even in battle they explain things slowly and clearly to him."

"You don't see that as an insult?" Ruby asked.

"Well, they do need to explain things to him in a way he can understand. I think it's nice, in a certain light." Pyrrha explained.

**Caboose: "What holds up that crate?"**

**FILSS: "Mechanical controls are on the left side of the console."**

**The crate drops, Tucker dives out of the way, Tex catches the crate**

Yang gasped, "She's stronger than the Meta!"

**Tucker: "I can't believe that worked!**

**Cut to show Tex lifting the crate.**

"Look at that! Perfect form." Yang grinned, "Knee not touching the ground, back straight, looking forward."

Pyrrha laughed, "I noticed that too, a perfect lunge squat with weight added."

**Tucker: "Aw fuck, that didn't work!"**

**FILSS: "I knew that would not work. Agent Tex is a bit of a badass."**

"Understatement." Yang grinned, "Oh man, this is becoming the best episode ever!"

"So far it's just been a non-stop fight scene with Tex kicking eve- oh... that's exactly why you like it so much." Weiss shook her head.

**Tex throws the crate at the Reds and Tucker**

**Grif: "We gotta get outta here!"**

**Simmons: "We'll be crushed!"**

**Tucker: "Don't worry guys, I got this. SWISH!"**

**Tucker splits the crate with his sword, and the two halves go to either side of the Reds, covering them in med-packs**

Jaune let out a breath, "That was cool, you have to admit it."

Yang shrugged cockily, "Yeah I guess, Tex's bassassery has so far outmatched Tucker's small moments of being cool."

**Grif: "Ow! We're crushed."**

"What are those white thingies?" Nora asked.

Blake squinted, "They look like med-packs."

**Tucker: "Aw fuckberries. Tex, can you- oh!"**

**Tex kicks Tucker in the chest**

**Tucker: "Alright, you know what, that's it. Come here."**

**Cut to Simmons.**

**Simmons: "Oh thank God, thought I was a goner. Sarge, where are you?"**

**Sarge pops up out of a pile of med-packs**

Nora laughed, "He looks like a dog in a pile of pillows!"

Ruby nodded, "Zwei does that a lot."

**Sarge: "Rrr, what happened? I feel defeated, yet inexplicably rejuvenated."**

"Ohh, those med-packs are probably pickups the player can use." Jaune nodded.

"Oh like a health-pack or morph-shot?" Ruby asked.

Jaune nodded.

**Tucker and Tex "Fight" meaning Tucker tries and fails to hit Tex until she swings his arm around.**

**Tucker: "Swish-fuck! Swoosh-fah! Ah, stab- God dammit! Gah!"**

Jaune groaned, "I used to do that, I'm glad I stopped before I came to Beacon."

Pyrrha chuckled, "You've improved greatly."

Jaune shook his head, "No I mean saying the words, swing, slash, etcetera."

Ruby and Yang tried and failed to hold in their laughter.

**Tex kicks Tucker's head, causing him to release his grip on the sword. He slides through a teleporter**

**Tucker: "Oh come on. O-aow, bullshit!"**

**Grif: "Whoa, did you see that?"**

"It was awesome!" Nora grinned.

**Simmons: "How would I have missed that?"**

**Tucker emerges from a teleporter with slightly singed armor and into Tex's grip, Tex grabs the sword, and the sword goes out**

"Look at that continuity." Blake grinned, "I was half expecting the sword to work."

"And look his armor is burnt." Jaune pointed, "That's great, I love the callback references in this show."

**Tucker: "What's the matter Tex, you having trouble keeping it up? Don't worry, it happens to everybody. Well, not me but..."**

Yang laughed, "Smooth."

"I hate his jokes." Weiss grumbled.

Yang nodded "Yeah, because his innuendo's are too obvious and he's serious with them. He also explains them and-"

"Your jokes aren't any better." Weiss snapped.

**Sarge: "That rocket launcher's one of the older models, right?"**

**Tucker: "Ow! Ow! Ahow!"**

**Simmons: "Yeah."**

**Sarge: "That means it's got heat seeking."**

"Why would the older models have heat seeking and the newer ones not?" Nora asked.

Ruby grinned, "Oh! Because heat seeking can be tricked. Dust flares can throw Atlas heat seeking missiles off."

"Atlas hasn't used heat seeking missiles since...I actually don't know but I know it's been a long, long time." Weiss frowned, "Grimm don't radiate heat."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah I'm talking about the older models, most of the tech in the show is behind Atlas."

**Tucker: "I didn't know that was there!"**

"Oh gross." Yang grimaced.

"Pervert." Blake commented.

"What?" Jaune asked. "What did he do."

"Probably touched her in a bad place." Yang quipped.

Jaune nodded, "ohh."

"See this is why she should be kicking Tucker like she kicks Grif." Weiss added.

Yang chuckled again.

**Sarge: "Now lock on and let her rip!"**

"What about Tucker?" Jaune asked, "It'll probably go after him because his armor is burnt."

Nora laughed at the irony.

**Simmons: "Oh right, I forgot about that."**

**Tucker: "Ow, holy crap, you just don't know how to use it-"**

**Tucker flies through a teleporter, emerging completely black.**

**Tucker: "-bitch! Dammit I hate this black ****stuff, what the hell is it?"**

"He looks like Tex." Ruby commented.

Jaune's face fell, "Oh no."

Yang began to cackle with pure glee.

**Grif: "There she is!"**

**Tucker: "Huh?"**

Jaune began to laugh however Nora and Yang began to guffaw. Tears came to their eyes.

"Oh my g- the look he gave them!" Yang laughed.

Nora nodded, still laughing.

**Sarge: "Get her!"**

**Simmons: "Wait, guys..."**

**Sarge and Grif start beating on Tucker**

Pyrrha chuckled, "They should know that's not Tex."

"Yeah if it was Tex they wouldn't be able to land a hit...you could say she's the invincible girl." Yang joked.

Pyrrha laughed, "I have a rival."

**Tucker: "Ow, come on! I'm not Tex I'm a Blue. I'm not the one you're fighting. Leave me the fuck alone!"**

**Grif: "Hitting's hard."**

"Hitting someone is hard? Really!?" Nora asked. "Grif has the lazybones."

**Grif stops attacking and Sarge gets Tucker in a headlock and punches the top of his head repeatedly.**

**Tucker: "Why are you hitting me, I'm not Tex."**

**Simmons: "Sarge, hold on, hold on!"**

**Sarge: "Hm?" Sarge stops hitting Tucker.**

"Took him a while." Weiss sighed.

**Simmons: "I think that's Tucker, not Tex."**

**Tucker: "See I told you! Ow-"**

**Another punch**

Nora cackled.

**Tucker: "-ow you fucker! Why'd you do that?"**

"Because he's awesome." Nora grinned.

**Sarge: "Meh, force o' habit."**

Nora grinned.

**Tucker: "Man you guys are n-ah-"**

**Tucker, staggering backwards, trips over a medpack and into Grif they start backing up.**

**Grif: "Hey, watch it- whoa-"**

**Tucker: "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa-"**

**Grif: "Don't fall in the-"**

**They backed up over a fallen over teleporter Tex looks at it from the adjoining teleporter**

Nora and Yang grinned.

**Grif: "Hold still hold stil, I can see her. She's right over there by the other-"**

**Tex puts her head through the teleporter and emerges beneath Tucker and Grif**

**Grif: "Uh oh."**

**Tucker: "Grif, I see her."**

Nora and Ruby laughed while Blake, Weiss, and Ren calmly say back and waited for something of story importance to happen.

**Tex punches Grif in the dick, and he falls into the teleporter, leaving Tucker off-balance**

**Grif: "What is your problem with my balls?"**

"I'd like to know that too." Jaune grimaced.

"I keep saying it." Weiss grumbled, "She should be doing that to Tucker."

"What if he likes it?" Yang asked.

"...what?" Jaune asked.

Realization dawned on Ruby's face "Woah! Yang! Gross! Grossgrossgrossgross!" Ruby shook her head.

"What!" Yang yelled throwing her ams up, "That's a completely legitimate reason for why she won't do that to Tucker!"

"Who would like that?" Weiss asked.

"Masochists." Blake explained.

"Oh of course you would know, you and your filthy books." Weiss shook her head.

"It's common knowledge!" Blake defended.

"There's a word for it?" Nora asked in wonder, like a child.

Yang laughed uncontrollably, "Yes there's a word for it. Come on you guys can't see it? Tex is smart, she knows Tucker is a sexual deviant."

"Gross! Stop!" Ruby begged.

Yang nodded, "Fine fine."

**Tucker: "Whoa, who-whoa, hawhoa! Aw crap."**

**Tucker falls through the teleporter and backs into Tex, who suplexes him and goes for the mount and starts punching him in the face.**

**Tucker: "O-ho, wow, right into the mount, huh? O-hoa, not even gonna buy dinner? Come on, I like your style."**

"He's good at taunting people in a battle." Jaune commented.

"Taunting is childish. Opponents should be respectful towards one another." Pyrrha stated.

**Cut to Simmons's view through the rocket launcher scope.**

**Sarge: "Simmons, what're you waiting for?"**

**Simmons: "They look the same, which one do I shoot?"**

"Neither!" Nora shouted, "That rocket will blow them both up."

"I'm surprised you don't want that." Blake commented.

"Too many characters have died already." Nota huffed.

Yang nodded, "Yeah, I just got Tex back."

"I?" Blake smirked.

"We, whatever." Yang waived her off.

**Tucker: "Ahow, shoot the one who's winning dumbass!"**

**Grif: "Ow."**

**Grif, cradling his balls, staggers into the line of fire**

**Simmons: "Grif! Watch it!"**

**Grif: "Uh-huh-huh."**

"They are a cacophony of errors." Weiss commented.

**Tex knocks Tucker into Grif, then punches him into the ground so hard the black stuff flies off his armor as he slides back to the Reds**

**Tucker: "Ahoww, ow."**

"Oh the black stuff is off." Jaune commented.

"Tex punches hard." Yang grinned.

**Sarge: "Wow, knocked the black right off ya."**

**Tucker: "That's racist."**

Blake grimaced, "I almost forgot, racism for them is based on skin color."

"That doesn't make any sense to me, racism in general doesn't." Jaune frowned. "So much hate for nothing."

Blake shrugged, "I wonder why their's is skin color. Racism against Faunus was originally based in fear. Humans seeing other humans with fangs or tails was scary to primitive humans."

Ruby blushed, "I don't know if I've told this story before but...when I was younger I didn't understand race. I thought Humans were just people without animal parts and Faunus were just people with animal parts. I didn't learn the word faunus for a while."

Blake smiled, "I wish it was seen that way."

**Sarge: "You're all clear Simmons, now shoot her!"**

**Simmons: "Fire in the hole!"**

**Simmons fires at Tex, who does some teleporter acrobatics and gets the missile chasing her back toward the Reds**

Yang laughed and clapped, "Look at her! She's insane!"

**Tucker: "Are you fucking kidding me? Run!"**

**After they all bump into each other, Tex knocks down Tucker, Sarge and Simmons with a single punch, and slides under Grif's legs**

"That's incredible." Pyrrha smiled. "I'm taking mental notes to train later. I could learn some of her moves."

"I fear for any man that has to fight you." Blake chuckled.

"Eh, anyone, she can still do the same thing to girls too." Yang shrugged.

Pyrrha blushed but smiled politely, "Sorry no, as I said before I avoid the groin area to be respectful. I won't be learning those moves from her."

**Grif: "Oh God, not my ba-"**

**The missile goes through his legs**

Jaune breathed a silent sigh of relief, "I thought he was going to get hit."

**Grif: "Oh thank God. I thought I was-"**

**Tex hops into the floor teleporter and the missile detonates just behind the teleporter**

**Grif: "*slow motion* FUCK!"**

**With everything in slow motion, the explosion sends everything flying. Medpacks, propane tanks, you name it.**

**Simmons: "*slow motion* GRIF!"**

**Barrels, propane tanks, med-packs, etc hit the reds and Tucker. Knocking them into the air.**

Nora was practically shaking with excitement, "Look at that! That is a beautiful explosion!"

**Tex stands staring straight ahead as everyone but Grif fall to the ground behind her.**

"What a badass." Yang grinned.

"Where's Grif?" Ren frowned.

**Tex looks up and begins slowly sliding a roadblock with her foot. She stops, a job well done. She looks up with her fists to her hips.**

**Grif: "Ooaaah!"**

**Grif's crotch slams into the roadblock, cracking it.**

Everyone in the room winced.

"Oh! I'm feeling sympathy pain." Yang grimaced.

"He's not having kids." Nora chuckled.

**Grif: "Why won't you just kill me?"**

"End his suffering." Yang quipped.

**Church: "Hey Tex!"**

**The monitor Church inhabited hit Tex in the head. Cut to Church in an empty robot shell.**

**Church: "How 'bout you pick on somebody your own size."**

**Cut to black.**

"...now she's going to kick his ass." Yang chuckled.

"Please no, one episode of pure fight scenes and comedy is enough." Weiss commented.

Blake nodded, "The next episode better have some story to it."

Ren silently agreed.

"Sour pusses, come on that was awesome!" Yang grinned.

"It was! The best part was the final explosion!" Nora grinned.

"The best part was the hand to hand fighting Tex did." Pyrrha grinned, "it was so well done."

"No no no, the best part was Tex punching Grif." Yang argued.

Ruby, Yang, and Nora continued to argue over which scene was the best. Weiss, Ren, and Blake hung back to themselves.

"That episode was enjoyable. But I would have much rather had something serious happen." Ren commented.

"We can't hope for too much." Blake shrugged, "The show has been a comedy from the start. It only recently became serious."

Weiss nodded, "Either way, I'm ready for the next one.

Jaune perked up, "Ready? Ok...Guys the whole episode was great stop arguing!"

Ruby, Yang, and Nora promptly agreed and shut up.

Jaune nodded, "Ok then."

**—Criminals SS— Non Canon**

"That was excessive, immature, and childish." Emerald grumbled.

"Oh come on, that was funny." Mercury grinned.

"You think that because you're a child, why go for their dick when you can go for the throat?" Emerald asked.

Mercury nodded, "Come on Em I'm not stupid, I always go the lethal route."

Neo let out a silent chuckle, imagining the pain on Mercury's face if she recreated the moves Tex did.

Cinder sighed internally, but let no emotion show. "Play the next one, I want to learn more about the A.I." _I'm beginning to sound like the banished scientist._

Cinder grimaced as the next episode began.

**—Professor's SS— Non Canon**

"Absolutely dishonorable, repulsive, and downright mediocre!" Professor Port slammed his fist onto Ozpin's desk.

An amused smirk appeared on Ozpin's face.

"Oh! I apologize sir. My famous temper got the better of me. The mere thought of such a dishonorable fighting style." Port shook his head in disgust.

"I have to agree with you...for once Professor Goodwitch emphasized. "If any of my students makes the mistake of fighting like that I will see fit to personally hold them accountable."

"You always seem to do things yourself Glynda." Doctor Oobleck chuckled.

"How else am I supposed to get anything done around here?" Goodwitch asked.

Bart chuckled, "Quite right quite right, as a long forgotten philosopher once said. If you want it done right, do it yourself."

Ozpin grimaced, thinking of his former student. _Oh Hazel, yet another misguided youth. Another mistake on the long list. Joining the very being who spawned the Grimm the later killed his sister. Oh how Revenge can be irrational. And even worse, how easy it is to manipulate revenge._

A message appeared on Ozpin's scroll.

-from Ironwood

Ozpin grinned, "This'll be interesting."

* * *

**This chapter was a little hard to write, just one long action sequence. There can only be so many "oohhs and ahhs"**

**RWBY SEASON 7 EP 11 SPOILERS:**

**I thought the last episode was good. Fight scenes were bad but I did like the way Tyrian was defeated. I love Ironwood's character, however I agree with EruptionFang. Teams RWBY and JNPR are never wrong. Ever, whatever they do, it's the right thing. That needs to change. I still like Cinder's character but still think it makes no sense for Neo to team up with her. Eh, whatever.**

**RWBY SEASON 7 EP 12 SPOILERS:**

**Loved this episode, the fights were a lot better, Tyrian was incredible. The only things I didn't like were Penny's cringey line "I think it gives me PERSONAL feelings" really bad line right there. And I didn't like how much of a dumbass Qrow was, doesn't make sense for his character. Teaming with Tyrian? Come on they could have had the same moment of Tyrian taking Qrow's sword and killing him without them teaming(Bad luck to get sword taken and used to frame you right?) Other than that, fantastic episode.**


	51. S8E11 Restraining Orders

**Author's Note:**

**Today is a momentous day, at least to me. Today marks exactly one year since I posted the first chapter of "RWBY and JNPR Watch The Blood Gulch Chronicles" It's been a great year on this site. I have you guys to thank for my success, and that goes beyond just reading it, liking, following, praising, etc. you guys helped, gave me ideas, pointed out mistakes and more. **

**Here's to another great year, I hope to finish this saga of fics by this time 2021 but honestly I doubt it will happen. Unlike valve though I can count to 3, and 4. And possibly 5 if I decide to do season 14 as the 5th fic in this"Saga." I will not abandon this story, thanks for all the support and help. **

**P.S: RWBY finale spoilers in the bottom AN, hint. Very positive :)**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 51- Restraining Orders**

"**Restraining Orders" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Yang snickered, "They need a restraining order on her after that ass beating."

"She'd probably ignore it." Blake chuckled.

Yang nodded as she laughed, "You're right."

**Fade in to Tex beating Church with his old monitor body, each hit has a nice clang.**

**Church: "Ow. Ow! Ooow! Stop it! Tex, you are embarrassing me."**

Yang, Weiss, Blake, and Nora burst out laughing with everyone else besides Ruby giving amuzed grins.

Ruby angrily huffed, "Come on! I was expecting some kind of fight."

"If there was do you think it would have gone any better than the last fight?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sighed, "Ugh, no."

**Church: "Ow! Stop! Ah! Hey, are you guys gonna -ah- are you gonna help me or not?"**

**Pan over to the Reds with Grif holding a med-pack to his balls.**

"Not likely, Grif is still recovering." Pyrrha commented.

"It looks like he is getting off lightly." Ren added.

"Which is something I'm wondering about." Pyrrha frowned, "Why did she go on a rampage?"

"Because she's awesome?" Nora asked.

Pyrrha chuckled as she shook her head, "Yang what do you think?"

Yang shrugged, "eh, Maybe she was tired of being in that cryo-pod. I'd want to move around after being still for a while, beating the crap out of a bunch of idiots sounds like a great warm up to me."

"I'm not going to get into the whole 'why does an A.I. Feel pain or need to move around' thing." Jaune commented.

Ruby chuckled to herself, _Penny always has a skip in her step, she's always happy to move around. I don't know if she feels pain though? She wasn't hurt after I knocked her over or after the she stopped that truck...maybe aura? I should ask-_

"Remnant to Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Wha-huh!?" Ruby snapped back to reality.

Yang gave Jaune a thumbs up as Jaune chuckled and shook his head.

**Church: "Stop it!"**

Nora pointed at the screen, "Heh, heh, Grif is still recovering."

"I bet, Tex did not relent for even a second." Pyrrha shook her head.

**Sarge:** "**Naw buddy I think you got everything under control. We'll just hang back here."**

**Church: "Won't it stop!"**

**Grif: "Yeah, you've got some catching up to do."**

**Church: "The whole- stop!"**

"What a great way to catch up." Nora joked.

**Sarge:** "**Hey, what's she beating him with?"**

**Simmons: "I think that was his old body."**

Jaune began to laugh, "I bet that's a reference to Jimmy getting beat with his own skull."

Yang laughed, "Oh that's great! Too good, too good." She added.

**Sarge:** "**You mean he ain't a floatin' cue ball any more?"**

**Church: "Aw-"**

**Sarge:** "**That's too bad. Had a few more nicknames in my side pocket. We'll certainly miss you Lord Hackensack of the Roundalots."**

"Floaty dud." Nora chuckled to herself.

"What? I don't get it?" Ruby frowned.

"Grenade." Nora explained.

Ruby's eyes widened in recognition, "Ohh, now I get it."

**Grif: "Beating him with his own body? That doesn't seem physically possible."**

Jaune nodded, "Yep, definitely a reference."

**Cut to Caboose**

**Caboose: "Uh-hu- we have to do something."**

**FILSS: "I am sorry, as I said, I cannot operate outside the bounds of my standard safety protocols."**

**Caboose: "What if I said... pretty please."**

Pyrrha laughed, "Aw, Caboose is so polite."

"That sounded kind of like flirting to me." Blake chuckled.

Pyrrha shrugged with a warm smile.

**FILSS:** "**Private Caboose, is there a reason why you don't want to use one of the standard safety protocols? In this scenario, I would strongly recommend locking down the armor of any rogue units."**

Jaune chuckled, "I can see where this is going."

Yang laughed, "Tex isn't a rogue unit, everyone else is."

"Oh they're going to have their armor locked, not like Tex needs the help." Blake added.

**Caboose: "Wait you can do that?"**

**FILSS:** "**Of course. Armor lock is a standard safety feature since the Freelancer break in."**

"Hold on what? Freelancer break in?" Ruby asked. "What's that?"

Jaune shrugged, "This is the first I'm hearing of it."

Blake grinned, "I'm already pleased with this episode."

**Caboose: "Well why didn't you tell us that?"**

**FILSS:** "**Why would I need to tell the Director that? He wrote the protocol himself."**

"Hmm, he didn't pay someone else to do it for him." Weiss mumbled.

**Caboose: "Oh, right. Yes of course he did. Um Sheila, could you do the armor lunchable thing that you said?"**

**FILSS:** "**Certainly."**

***Ding dong***

**FILSS:** "**(over speakers)Now initiating standard safety protocol. Armor lockdown in progress. All units, stand by for lockdown."**

"All units." Jaune chuckled.

**Tex becomes immobilized and groans when she can't move.**

**Church: "What- what's happening? Caboose what did you do to her?"**

Ruby smiled sadly, "He still cares about her."

Yang nodded, "He hasn't seen her since season five. It's been a while."

Nora chuckled, "Not to us! That was just a couple days ago."

**Caboose: "Yes! Yes! I did it! I am the biggest hero ever! I beat up the girl!"**

"Unlike Sarge." Nora grumbled.

**Sarge:** "**Hah hah, yes! See, that's how you do it Grif; face your enemy man to man. Or in your case, woefully inadequate man to woman. And then when she's distracted, use superior technology to take her out. *sniff* Reminds me of prom night."**

"His prom night must have been pretty interesting." Pyrrha chuckled.

Nora smirked, "Yeah, the dance was pretty interesting for you too."

Pyrrha blushed and began to laugh, "Yes it was."

Jaune blushed lightly, "An Arc never goes back on their word."

**Grif: "We didn't do anything, she shut down."**

**Caboose: "I am the best!"**

**Simmons: "Uh, hey guys? What do you think that voice meant by 'all units'?"**

**The Reds become immobilized**

Jaune nodded, "There it is."

**Sarge:** "**Hrr, h-gr I can't move."**

**Caboose: "I did it, I- not my fault! Not my fault! I did not do this! The computer made suggestions! And the default option was yes!"**

"He turned around on his words pretty quickly." Nora commented.

Pyrrha simply shrugged.

**Grif: "(strained)Well this is just great."**

**Church: "What's happening? Caboose! Make it stop! Make it-"**

**Church becomes immobilized**

**Church: "st-ow! Rrruh!"**

**Cut back to Caboose.**

**Caboose: "Uh, Sheila, is, is my armor gonna lockdown too?"**

"I hope not." Pyrrha mumbled.

**FILSS:** "**No Caboose, your helmet does not have that particular protocol installed in it. I had assumed, that was the reason why you were wearing that-"**

**Caboose: "Yes. That is totally the reason."**

Pyrrha laughed, "On a top ten list, five is better than six."

Jaune chuckled, "You remembered that line?"

Pyrrha nodded, "It made me laugh."

**Cut to the desert, where Wash is overlooking a bunch of dead aliens. Racist**

**Washington: "Well, so much for the 'leave one of them alive' strategy. Doc, where are you?"**

Blake sighed, "He's very casual with killing people. Desensitized."

**Doc: "Here!"**

**Washington: "Still alive. I thought maybe you'd been killed in the battle."**

**Doc: "No, don't worry, I'm still alive."**

**Washington:** "**I didn't say I was worried. Get down here, see if any of these things are still breathing."**

"Can't he do that himself?" Ruby asked.

"Why do it yourself when you can have others do it for you?" Weiss said in a high and mighty mocking voice.

Ruby snickered, "Good point."

"Washington isn't on a high horse yet." Blake defended.

**Doc: "Me?"**

**Washington:** "**You're a medic, get- medical."**

**Doc: "I'm a human medic. I don't even understand Alien physiology."**

**Washington:** "**I want you to see if they're alive, I-I don't want you to check their cholesterol levels, just get down here."**

**Doc: "Jeeze, fine. What's with the anger?"**

Nora laughed, "I like that Doc forgets he's a prisoner."

Pyrrha smiled, "Me too."

**Meta: *Meta noises***

**Washington: "Meta, you search the camp. See if you can find anything useful for us. Any clues where Epsilon went."**

**Meta: *Meta noises***

**Washington: "Don't start with me. I've already reached my tolerance level for management issues."**

Ruby glanced at Weiss quickly, Blake noticed and chuckled.

"Weiss I hope you can manage with management." Yang chuckled at her own joke.

Weiss scoffed, "I believe I will be an excellent leader. I have already been the best teammate to Ruby and the rest of you. I can now be the best leader to all of you."

Blake held up a finger, "Unofficial."

Weiss sighed, "Unofficial to others, you made me Ice Queen. Remember that."

"I'm already feeling great regret." Yang quipped.

**Doc: "He's getting fussy."**

**Washington: "Tell me about it."**

**The Meta walks into a broken segment of the sand temple.**

**Doc: "Maybe we should take a break."**

"We?" Blake frowned.

**Washington: "Excuse me? A break?"**

**Doc: "Yeah, like a three day leave! Everyone go off, recharge their mental batteries, come back refreshed, and like, ready to tackle our challenges."**

"Watching this show has been our leave." Ruby grinned, "I haven't been relaxed in a while."

"Makes sense for you, your team has been going on missions and fighting the White Fang all semester." Jaune pointed out.

"What about your own share of stress from the breach?" Weiss asked

Jaune waved a hand, "The breach was nothing, we didn't have to do much. Coco came in with her team and did a lot of damage until Atlas could run clean up."

Ruby grinned, "She built her turret bh herself! She went to Pharos instead of Signal. I don't know if they have to build their own weapons but either way she went above and beyond with hers! It's design is so intricate and complicated. Made it hard to make another attachment turret. Making it replacable was even harder! The only weapon more complicated in design than her Gianduja is my baby."

"You know it's name?" Nora asked.

Ruby nodded, "I know everyone's weapon names, ugh. Did you guys know Cardin calls his boring old mace the Executioner? First of all, dumb name. Second! You use axes or swords to execute! A mace won't cut a Grimm's head off!"

Blake refrained from pointing out that Executions involved people and not Grimm.

**Washington: "H-you want a vacation."**

**Doc: "I call it a Soul Sabbatical."**

**Washington: "What are we, mailmen? This is a military mission. We don't get a vacation. We don't take sick days, we don't get paid overtime."**

"What? Atlas soldiers do. The Atlas military has the most benefits out of all others." Weiss frowned. "It's strange that they wouldn't have those. I would think it's standard to keep the morale of the soldiers high."

**Doc: "What, Freelancers don't get overtime?"**

**Washington: "That's right, we have a job to do and we're expected to stick wit- wait. Why, wh- do you?"**

**Doc: "Get overtime? Yheah. Time and a half over forty hours, time and a half and a half after sixty."**

Yang whistled, "That's pretty good."

"More than he deserves given his track record as a medic." Weiss commented.

"He's improved since we last saw him." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Washington: "...really?"**

**Doc: "You guys don't get that? That's crazy, you work so hard."**

**Washington: "Tell me about it."**

**Doc: "You guys should strike."**

"Striking from the military is punishable equal to deserting or going AWOL in many cases." Weiss commented.

**Washington: "We're not unionizing. Stop instigating."**

**Doc: "...Tell me they at least match your 401K."**

**Washington: "Shut up."**

"It's comforting knowing that we have job security and retirement security." Jaune smiled, "Even though I don't think any of us joined for the pay."

**Meta: *Meta noises coming from the temple the Meta entered***

**Doc: "What was that?"**

**Washington: "Quiet. What did you find, Meta?"**

**A grenade has its pin pulled and is thrown at the cave entrance, where Wash has moved to**

"Woah! He's not happy." Nora laughed.

**Washington:** "**Hey! Watch it. Meta, come out here, now."**

**Meta: *Meta noises***

Blake laughed, "Washington is treating the Meta like a kid."

**Washington: "Doc, get in there and see what he found."**

**Doc: "Which Doc, there's a, is there another Doc here? I know you're not talking to me. Hyeah, you know, probably better if you go in? Historically, I don't really have the best success rate going in caves. They tend not to work out for me. Before your time, but trust me. I-uhy- you don't want any part o' that."**

**The screen faded to black.**

"Yeah I think Washington would lose it, he's lucky he's with Doc and not Sister. I'm surprised Doc could stand being around her." Blake commented.

"I couldn't stand her character." Weiss commented.

"I miss her, too bad Lopez killed her." Yang sighed.

"You could look at it like Grif, we haven't seen a body yet." Jaune pointed out.

Yang nodded, "That's a good point, anyway. On to the next one!"

* * *

**Loved the finale, overall it was great. I liked Penny becoming the Winter maiden. Didn't like the fight in the air, loved Ren's moment of failure. Neo is great with her semblance. The hint of Neo/Cinder conflict is great. Ironwood not being defeated or cemented as a bad or good guy was beautiful. The best moment of all though was obviously Salem coming. **

**Although with that being said, I am afraid of next season having Ironwood immediately defeated or immediately joining good or bad. If only the soundtrack was better, but that's personal preference. Rwby still sounds like Rwby so it's all good. The ending felt like "Divide" should have played because of how badass it was.**


	52. S8E12 Snooze Button

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 52- Snooze Button**

"**Snooze Button" Appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"That's my favorite button." Nora chuckled.

"You sleep through your alarm, I don't think you need a snooze button." Ren pointed out.

"If she sleeps through her alarm how do you guys get her up?" Ruby asked glancing at Yang.

"I shake her awake." Ren explained.

"And that works!" Ruby asked/shouted. "When Yang doesn't want to wake up almost nothing works."

Yang crossed her arms, "I wake up early whenever we have to go to school. When we don't, I like to sleep in."

"Why are you trying to get her up on the weekends?" Jaune asked.

"She used to, as team leader she was worried about us sleeping in meaning that when school started we'd be too tired having had to get up so early." Blake explained.

Ruby blushed, "That was a while ago."

"Good times." Yang chuckled sarcastically. "Everyone who didn't know me stuck me with the dumb blonde party girl stereotype."

Weiss coughed and looked away while Blake simply snorted as she laughed.

Yang nodded, "Yeah I'm talking about you two."

Blake hummed, "I choose not to judge-"

"-A book by it's cover?" Yang smirked.

Blake sighed, "Judge a person at first sight."

"And you Weiss?" Yang asked.

"It wasn't for that long." Weiss explained, "You did more work than Ruby, still do I think."

Ruby huffed, "I think we do an equal amount of work."

"Can we do an _equal _amount of watching?" Jaune asked, gesturing to the screen.

**Fade in to Church, fuzzily in Recovery Mode.**

Jaune squinted at the screen.

**Church: "What happened? Where am I?"**

"His armor isn't locked anymore." Ruby pointed out. "Weird."

"That effect around the screen looks familiar." Jaune commented.

**FILSS:** "**Safety protocols were initiated. Please remain calm."**

**Church: "Sheila is that you?"**

**FILSS:** "**Yes."**

**Church: "What is this place?"**

**FILSS:** "**Your operator has been injured, or incapacitated, and you are now in recovery mode. You will remain in this state, until such time as you can be extracted by a Recovery Agent, or your operator regains consciousness."**

"Operator? Is that what A.I. Call their user?" Jaune guessed.

Blake hummed, "Maybe, I don't know what else operator could mean. But who would his operator be? He isn't controlled by anyone."

Nora gasped, "What if he is!?"

"...That's a theory." Blake tilted her head in a 'could be true' way.

"I think a recovery beacon activated." Ren added.

Jaune's eyes widened slightly, "She did mention one."

Blake grinned, "I really like that Washington became the main villain. For this season at least."

"You like that?" Nora asked.

Blake nodded, "It's a good story."

**Church: "Wait- you didn't send a recovery beacon, did you? Because that would be really-"**

**FILSS:** "**Recovery beacons only arm once a unit leaves the facility. This unit has yet to leave the facility. Therefore, we must first en-"**

"Oh." Blake frowned, "I thought that would be the reason they encounter Washington."

**Church looks to Tex **

**Church: "Yeah, yeah, I got it. Is that Tex?"**

Yang grinned.

**FILSS:** "**Affirmative. Technically she is not present in this environment, but if you would like to speak to her, I can relay communication through external channels."**

"That sounds like gibberish to me." Nora commented, "What does that mean?"

Ren shrugged.

**Church: "Yes, please."**

**FILSS:** "**I am sorry but, she has refused the connection. She should not be able to do that."**

**Church: "Yeah, that's not surprising. Can you force it through?"**

"Not surprising that she can refuse it or not surprising that she doesn't want to talk to him?" Yang chuckled.

"Both!" Nora shouted.

Yang nodded, "That's what I thought."

Blake frowned, "I don't think forcing it through is a good idea."

Weiss nodded, "She clearly doesn't want to talk."

**FILSS:** "**I can try, but I would not recommend that action."**

**Church: "Because it might damage her?"**

**FILSS:** "**No, I have just learned that when a woman wants to be alone, it is best to leave her alone."**

Yang laughed, "Oh come on, the same applies for guys too."

"Uncle Qrow." Ruby groaned.

Yang nodded, "Try bringing up anything serious that relates to him and he'll dodge the issue. Especially drinking."

Ruby nodded, "If he would just talk about the stuff that bothers him he could at least make it a little better. Right?"

Yang shrugged, "I don't know, I also don't feel like talking about Uncle Qrow right now."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while." She groaned.

Yang nodded.

Jaune chuckled, "Still though, I agree with FILSS, it's a really bad idea to push issues."

Nora laughed, "Story! Story! Story!"

Jaune chuckled again, "There's not really a story, I just have seven sisters. When one of them doesn't want to talk I've learned to leave them alone and talk to them later."

"Booorrring!" Nora groaned.

**Church: "Myeah, good call. Hey get me outta this but uh, leave her in here until I figure out what to do with her."**

**FILSS:** "**Suit yourself."**

**Tex turns toward him**

Yang let out a short laugh, "That's great, she heard him."

**Church: "Uh... she didn't hear that did she?"**

**FILSS:** "**Unclear."**

Yang grinned, "I'm still so happy that she's back! And she's an actual badass this time. Not just a badass surrounded by idiots."

"She still is a bad...bad-ass surrounded by idiots." Weiss pointed out.

Yang laughed at her stammered curse.

Blake nodded, "Good point Weiss."

**Church: "I thought you weren't relaying my messages."**

**FILSS:** "**Recovery Mode, disabled."**

**Church: "You women always stick together. Man I hope she didn't hear that!"**

"It sounds like Church's experience with women has been them teaming up against him." Blake chuckled.

"That sounds more like a thing that would happen to Tucker instead of Church." Weiss added.

Jaune sighed, "Yeah probably."

**Cut to Doc and Wash staring into the entrance where the Meta is angry**

**Washington: "Are you going in or not?"**

**Doc: "Oh do I have a choice? Then not, let me go with that one."**

"The dialogue is so clever." Blake mumbled.

**Washington: "Meta, get out here."**

**Meta: *something***

**Doc: "Yeah I'm definitely gonna stick with 'not', that seemed like the best one of those two choices that you gave me."**

"What could the Meta be so mad about? Is he looking for the floating ball thing Church was in?" Ruby asked.

"How could he know about that?" Pyrrha asked.

Ruby shrugged, "I don't know, But It's the only other interesting thing there. Other than C.T. But they already found him. Her?"

"That still confuses me. Her, that has to be important." Jaune frowned.

"Someone said it before." Pyrrha started, "It could be a voice changer, like with Tex."

"But why?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha shrugged, "Sorry, I have no guesses."

"Whatever it is I hope it proves that I'm right and C.T. Was a criminal and not a government goon." Yang commented.

"We will find out who's right eventually." Ren grinned slightly.

**Washington: "Get in there."**

**Doc: "Tell you what: put me back in the wall, I like the wall. It was cozy and it protected me. I miss my wall."**

**Washington: "You, are utterly useless. I know we brought you along for a reason but for the life of me I can't remember what it is."**

Blake began to laugh, "I love Washington."

"Why did they bring him along?" Ruby asked, "They got him originally so he could examine the Meta."

"I think they brought him along because they believed he had information about the Red's and Blue's and he could be useful." Jaune explained.

"He hasn't been very useful." Weiss commented.

**Doc: "The important thing is we're becoming friends. They say the bonds of men in combat are as strong as brotherhood."**

Pyrrha smiled, "I understand that."

Ruby grinned, "Blake and Weiss, you two make better sisters than Yang any day."

"I'm offended." Yang mocked.

**Washington: "Meta, get out here! Please!"**

**Meta:** ***something***

**Doc: "Boy he sounds tense. Maybe you should give him a backrub. That wouldn't be weird, right? One Freelancer giving another a backrub?"**

"That'd be just as weird as anyone else doing it." Blake grimaced.

"I want a massage." Yang huffed.

"They are very relaxing." Pyrrha agreed.

"I bet you got a lot, being a world renowned fighter." Weiss commented.

Pyrrha blushed, "Yeah." She scratched the back of her neck.

Nora gasped, "Did you ever do the weird suction cup thing?"

Pyrrha laughed, all tension gone in a snap. "No, I never did that. They call it cupping."

"It looks gross." Nora frowned.

Pyrrha chuckled and nodded.

**Washington: "Aren't you trained in stress management or something, calm him down."**

**Doc: "That only works if the person wants to be calm. I don't think he qualifies."**

"Can't be helped unless you want help. I think that line is BS." Yang commented looking at Blake.

**Washington: "Listen, Meta. Whatever you found, we can deal with it, I promise. Just come out here and show me what it is."**

**The Meta tosses the Epsilon unit out from the temple over their heads**

**Washington: "Whoa!"**

**Doc: "Daen- funky buttlovin'!"**

**The camera reveals the Epsilon Unit.**

"Funky b- oh look!" Nora laughed.

"Ohh that's probably why he's so mad." Jaune nodded, "It has no A.I."

"He's an addict." Blake added.

**Washington: "Oh. You found... that."**

**Cut back to Church, with a now unfrozen Tucker**

**Tucker: "Ho-ho God, that sucked! What was all that glowing shit?"**

"He saw that too?" Jaune frowned.

"Huh, I thought it was just Church and Tex." Ruby shrugged.

**Church: "Sheila put us in lock down to save us."**

**Tucker: "She knocked us out to help us? That makes sense."**

**Church: "Hey, at least we're not getting our asses kicked okay? That's an improvement."**

**Tucker: "Yeah, that's a good point. Can't argue with results."**

"I wonder how Tex would hold up against the Meta." Yang commented.

"From what we've seen I think Tex would win. She's brutishly strong and is very tactful." Pyrrha explained.

"Good answer." Yang nodded.

**Church and Tucker walk over to the Reds, still frozen**

"That's probably the glowly stuff they see." Jaune commented.

**Church: "Sheila, can they uh, can they hear me?"**

**FILSS:** "**Affirmative."**

**Caboose: "(On speaker)She said yes!"**

**Tucker: "We heard her dipshit."**

"Looks like Caboose found the loud speaker." Pyrrha chuckled.

**Caboose: "I know. I just want to use the microphone. It makes me sound super loud.(on speaker) I'm not sure you can tell."**

**Tucker: "Hey, where'd you get the new body?"**

**Church: "Long story dude, I'll tell you later."**

**Tucker: "Eh, I know I asked but I don't really give a shit Church."**

"What great friends they are." Pyrrha chuckled sarcastically.

"At least he asked." Jaune shrugged with a smile.

**Caboose: "(On speaker)Attention Freelancer shoppers. We have a special on sub-machine guns in aisle seven!"**

Ren glanced at his own sub-machine guns with a grin. "I believe I'm all set with Sub-Machine guns."

Ruby grinned, "Yours are so cool!"

Ren nodded, "Especially after your upgrades."

Ruby blushed, "Ah it was nothingiwassimpledon'tworryabout it." She stammered.

Ren raised and eyebrow and chuckled.

**Church: "Sheila, please mute him."**

**FILSS:** "**Affirmative."**

**Caboose: "This is Michael J. Caboose sign-*Click* Aw man!"**

Pyrrha laughed, "I think he's still 'super loud' he doesn't need the speakers."

**Cut to the Red's in deadworld.**

**Simmons: "Sarge, where are we?"**

**Sarge:** "**Men, I have bad news for all of us. We're dead."**

Jaune gasped, "Ret-con! They're explaining why Sarge was almost a ghost in the first season!"

Weiss and Blake grinned.

"That's great. That inconsistency still bugged me kn the back of my mind." Weiss sighed in relief.

"Mine too, normally ret-cons are lazy or poorly done. This show is the exception." Blake added.

**Sarge: "Which in the case of Grif is good news for me. But still, bad news overall."**

Nora laughed, "He's always looking on the bright side."

"I'm going to have to disagree with you on that." Pyrrha grimaced slightly.

**Simmons: "Dead? I can't be dead. I still have so much to do!"**

**Grif: "Uh, like what?"**

**Simmons: "Like... everything that doesn't involve a computer. Man, it's been a real one track life for me."**

Pyrrha hummed, "I've been on one track for almost my whole life."

"You thinking of a career change?" Yang quipped.

Pyrrha chuckled, "No, but what Simmons said has me thinking. I need to remember not to focus entirely on fighting."

"That's very wise of you." Ren complimented.

**Grif: "So this is the afterlife, huh? Not bad. It's kind of grainy. Overall I can't complain."**

"Now that is someone looking on the bright side." Pyrrha smiled.

"Or someone who doesn't care much." Blake added.

**Sarge:** "**This is just the stage before we move on. Like Purgatory."**

**Simmons: "Ooh, or like the last episode of LOST."**

**Sarge:** "**Hey I haven't seen that yet! No spoilers."**

"Another reference." Jaune commented. "Sounds kind of interesting, but I guess the ending was spoiled for us."

"Oh no, a show we can never watc- wait. What if after this show we get another one?" Weiss asked.

Ruby gasped, "That would be so cool! ...but I don't think it can top this one."

Nora nodded, "Yeah, I probably wouldn't watch it if we got it. This show barely keeps me still!"

Weiss shrugged, "We probably wouldn't get another one anyway. And now that you mention it, I wouldn't want to watch another one either. We still have classes."

**Simmons: "That show was on hundreds of years ago!"**

**Sarge:** "**Lah, dah, dadah. Don't say anything else!"**

**Simmons: "Gimme a break."**

**Grif: "Well, I'm going to sleep. See you losers in fourteen hours."**

"That sounds like a great sleep." Yang grinned.

"I used to wonder if Grif was going to get some kind of development because of his sleep. Because sleeping a lot is a sign of depression but-"

Pyrrha gasped, "Oh no that's awful! If that's true he must be in great pain."

Blake nodded, chuckling lightly. "He would be, but now I know it's just his character. He's lazy."

**Sarge:** "**Grif! No napping."**

**Grif: "Sorry Sarge but you always said I could sleep when I was dead. Hey guess what, I am dead. So this Purgatory is about to become purga-snory. Yawn."**

Yang laughed, "Purga-snory. Nice."

"Bad joke." Ruby groaned.

**Sarge:** "**Grif-"**

**Church: "Hey Reds, can you hear me?"**

**Sarge:** "**Who in Sam Heck is that?"**

**Simmons: "Is that God?"**

**Grif: "Hey Almighty, can it, some of us are trying to get a little shut-eye."**

"What a way to speak to someone you believe is your god." Weiss shook her head.

**Sarge:** "**No blasphemy."**

**Simmons: "What do you want God? Take Grif, he's been terrible. I mean great."**

"Their god is weird." Nora commented. "All gods are kind of weird, but their powers are cool."

Pyrrha chuckled, "They also have interesting stories, one is more of a fairy tale, I heard it a long time ago. It's called the tale of the two brothers, I don't remember much of it though."

"I've never heard of that one before." Ruby added.

**Tucker: "It's not God dudes, it's Church. He just thinks he's God."**

"Not so much since his incident with Washington." Pyrrha commented.

**Back to all of them in the real world**

**Tucker: "This is just what you need- more people worshipping you."**

Pyrrha sighed, "Now the only one is Caboose."

"The Aliens were funny." Nora groaned.

**Church: "Yah, hey listen. We wanna let you out, but we don't want you to attack us, or attack Tex. Okay?"**

**The Reds speak as though their mouths were stuck closed**

**Simmons: "Attack Tex, she attacked us!"**

**Grif: "Fuck you guys."**

Nora giggled, "They're talking weird."

**Sarge:** "**I would never hit a girl."**

"Wuss." Nora grumbled.

"He's just scared if getting hit back." Yang laughed.

"I think it's simply a sign of respect. He's very traditional." Pyrrha explained.

"It's disrespectful that he wouldn't hit a girl." Nora grumbled.

**Church: "Just agree and we'll let you out."**

**Simmons: "Hgh, fine."**

**Grif: "Whatever."**

**Sarge:** "**Fuh, fucking yudedyerhrmenburburg!"**

Nora laughed.

**Church: "I'm gonna assume that last one was a yes. Alright let 'em out Sheila!"**

**The screen fades to black.**

**FILSS:** "**Affirmative. Ending Recovery Mode, Red units."**

**Sarge:** "**Ah, my neck was killing me."**

**The episode ends.**

"I wonder what they're going to do with Tex." Yang commented.

* * *

**I miss the days when I had an urge to pump out 2-3 chapters a day. Then again my writing was very bad and it was for 2-3 minute episodes. Either way I hope the quality of my work doesn't drop. And I will do whatever I can to not have it drop. I still enjoy writing this fic, I just want so badly to finish it all so I can move on to another.**


	53. S8E13 Battle of The Exes

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 53- Battle of the Exes**

"I'm sure it'll be nothing. I bet she can escape or fight against the armor lock-down." Nora grinned.

Yang grinned with her, "I was thinking the same thing."

"**Battle of the Exes" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"That does not sound good for Church." Blake commented.

"If there's any kind of battle bet- well there already has been a battle between them." Yang chuckled.

"She beat him with his old body." Nora laughed.

**Fade in to the Meta, Doc and Wash standing over the Epsilon unit. The Meta is sparking.**

**Meta: *growls***

**Washington: "Don't get excited, it's empty."**

"It looks like he tried to use it or something." Ruby said gesturing to the Meta on screen.

**Doc: "What is it?"**

**Washington: "This is the Epsilon unit."**

**Doc: "This is what you've been looking for?"**

**Washington: "Yes."**

"Sadly for him, it's empty." Blake commented "I wonder how they're going to find the Reds and Blues."

Yang chuckled, "If they find them, they're going to have to deal with Tex."

Pyrrha's eyes widened, "Where they would likely fight. Meaning I- we can see Tex fight other experienced fighters."

Nora gasped, "Tex vs the Meta!"

**Doc: "Not what I was expecting. I mean I like the color, but other than that, nihh…"**

**Washington: "Clearly they transferred Epsilon into that floating thing we saw."**

"Clearly? How would he guess that?" Weiss asked.

"How else do you explain a floating ball that shoots lasers." Yang asked rhetorically.

Ruby began remembering Penny's floating array, "I still want to know how he floats. They don't have gravity dust which is weird."

"It's still strange that they have _no _dust. But I can't fault them for how they get their power." Weiss shrugged. "Solar power could prove very useful in the future."

**Doc: "You saw a floating thing?"**

**Washington: "Yes, like a metal eye. It shot a laser at us."**

**Doc: "Yeah, okay. Hey Wash, this sun is really hot, maybe we should find you some shade."**

"Heh, I guess that does sound pretty crazy." Jaune chuckled.

**Washington: "I'm not hallucinating, Meta saw it too."**

**Meta: *grunts***

**Washington: "Oh yes you did! Don't even try that."**

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "The Meta has a sense of humor?"

"Guess so, kinda weird right?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded, "Yep, really weird."

"Creepy!" Nora joyfully replied.

"Definitely strange." Ren added.

**Doc: "Wash, do you see the floating eyeball now? Is he here with us?"**

**Washington: "Don't psychoanalyze me."**

**Doc: "I'd like to talk to the laser eye for a minute Wash."**

"If that's his therapy voice it's very condescending." Jaune commented.

**Washington: "Shut up. Meta, let's convert this to a recovery unit. But be careful, this thing looks like it's in bad shape."**

**Meta:** ***something***

**The Meta walks over to the Epsilon unit and starts doing stuff to it**

**Doc: "What's he doing?"**

**Washington: "This is a storage unit, but we're trained to modify them. We can change a storage unit into a capture unit. That way, the next time we see Epsilon, he won't get away."**

"Capture unit? How would that even work?" Ruby asked.

"I'd probably guess it sucks him out of his new body into it, like that one old movie." Jaune explained.

"I think I know the one you're talking about." Yang nodded.

**Doc: "Are you talking about the regular Epsilon, or the Epsilon who's just a floating head and visits you when you're alone."**

**Washington: "I'm not crazy. And it was just the eye that was floating around, not a whole head."**

**Doc: "Yes Wash, because the whole head is what makes it crazy."**

"He would make a terrible therapist." Blake chuckled.

"He already makes a terrible medic." Weiss added with a laugh.

**Cut to the Reds and Blues standing over Tex's body on the floor**

**Church: "I'm waking her up."**

**Sarge: "No way buddy. You must have missed the smashfest we just went through. I ain't repeating that."**

**Church: "Hey, we made a deal: I unlock you, you have to help me with her."**

"Not a very fair deal." Pyrrha commented.

Weiss sighed, "That kind of deal making is a common business strategy. It works by backing someone into a corner to where their only choice is to take the deal."

**Grif: "Hey, now hold on a second."**

**Simmons: "This affects the entire group. I say we put it to a vote. All those in favor of waking her up and letting her kill us, say Aye."**

**Church: "Aye. Caboose?"**

"He said aye really fast." Ruby laughed.

"Washington, Tex, and Church seem to be the only ones who don't take the craziness of the others." Blake commented.

**Caboose: "Present."**

**Church: "No, we're not doing that. Just say aye."**

**Caboose: "You. Oops I mean me!"**

**Church: "No; Aye."**

**Caboose: "Church."**

Pyrrha shook her head chuckling, "Caboose is even speaking slowly, he's trying to help Church understand him the same way Church tries to help Caboose understand him.

**Church: "Just say Aye."**

**Caboose: "Oh, I get it, right, sorry. My left eye or my right eye?"**

"A, Y, E, Aye." Weiss face-palmed.

**Church: "He votes yes."**

Pyrrha and Ruby laughed.

**Caboose: "I would also like it noted I was present."**

**Sarge:** "**Okay. And everyone in favor of not doing that thing and leaving her asleep and not getting killed by the person we're not going to wake up because nobody is that stupid, say Nay."**

"Huh?" Jaune mumbled.

**Simmons: "That was like a, quadruple negative."**

**Sarge:** "**Just vote."**

**Simmons: "Nay?"**

**Grif: "I didn't even understand the question, so I'm just gonna say Blueberry."**

"Blueberry?" Weiss asked as Yang, Ruby, and Nora cracked up.

"Caboose understands the question better than Grif." Jaune added with a chuckle.

**Church: "Fuck it, veto, she comes out. So Sheila, is there any way to turn her, only you know, partway back on?"**

"Ha! He's still scared!" Yang laughed.

"Of course he is, he's not an idiot." Weiss chuckled.

**FILSS:** "**No, I am sorry. I can either leave her in lock, or take her out of lock. There is no in between."**

**Tucker: "So she's either completely asleep, or full-on bitch. Sounds like my ex-wife."**

"It doesn't surprise me that he got divorced." Weiss commented.

"It surprises me that he got married." Blake added.

**Caboose: "You were married?"**

**Tucker: "Haw-ha- gross, I hope not."**

Weiss scoffed in disgust.

**Church: "Well, we have to do something."**

**Grif: "Why do people always say that; we have to do something? We don't have to do anything. Let's just let sleeping maniacs lie."**

"That statement about sums up his character." Weiss commented.

"I think Grif is a little more complex than you give him credit for." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Church: "Here, let me try this."**

**Church leaves his body to become Ghost Church again, and enters Tex (bow chicka bow wow). Cut to her lockdown environment.**

**Church: "Tex? Tex, hello? Can you hear me?"**

**Tex: "Of course I can hear you. What do you want?"**

Yang leaned forward.

**Church: "What do you mean 'what do I want?' The guys just wanna make sure you're not gonna, you know, beat the living shit out of them if we wake you up."**

**Tex: "Aww, what're they gonna do, cry?"**

Yang laughed, "I've been missing this for three seasons."

"I forgot how close she sounds to Professor Goodwitch." Ruby commented.

"Professor Goodwitch could take a lesson or two from Tex on bei- sounding like a badass." Yang corrected herself.

Ruby laughed, "She is a- she is really cool."

"She told me you asked for her autograph." Yang smirked.

Jaune snorted, Weiss face-palmed, Blake chuckled lightly and everyone else laughed as Ruby's face went beat red. "I- it was my first time meeting a huntress! I- shut up!"

**Church: "What's wrong with you? And why did you go nuts when we woke you up?"**

**Tex: "Last time I was in a place like this, I was trying to get out as fast as I could."**

Jaune nodded, "The first Mini-series showed that. Out of Mind."

**Church: "Yeah, I remember."**

**Tex: "They just got in my way. It's not my fault they can't fight."**

**Church: "Okay so is that, 'I won't beat the living shit out of them any more?'"**

**Tex: "We'll see."**

"I hope it's a no." Nora grinned manically.

**Church: "I guess that'll have to do."**

**Tex: "But, I am, gonna deck that one with the sword for making that stupid ex-wife crack."**

"Looks like it's a no Nora." Ren chuckled.

Nora pumped her fists in the air.

**Church: "Alright, that seems fair. So, we're, cool?"**

**Tex: "Well, I'm cool."**

Yang laughed, "She is."

"Normally I'd call that narcissism." Jaune commented. "But she's definitely earned it."

Pyrrha nodded, "I would love to spar with someone of her skill."

**Church: "Nice to have you back Tex. Always a pleasure."**

**Tex: "Hey, I didn't ask to come back. Apparently somebody decided they couldn't live without me."**

Blake smiled sadly, recalling the season five finale.

**Church: "I thought you would be happy, you know, being alive is typically better than being dead."**

**Tex: "Yeah. Everybody always seems to know what's best for Tex."**

Weiss frowned, "I can understand that. That was my father's excuse for everything."

"I can already tell Tex is going to be a lot more serious and deeper as a character." Blake grinned.

"That all sounds boring, but I can't complain after episode ten." Nora smirked.

**Church: "So this is it, you're just going to be abrasive right outta the gate? Not even a thank-you?"**

**Tex: "Oh I see, we're gonna make this about you for a change. How refreshing."**

Blake, Yang, and Weiss laughed.

**Church: "Alright. I'm gonna go now. Nice talking to ya."**

**Tex: "Hyeah, see ya."**

**Church returns to the real world**

**Tucker: "What did she say?"**

**Church: "Okay, I think we got it all worked out."**

"Shes going to hit Tucker." Nora grinned.

**Grif: "She cool?"**

Yang and Nora nodded.

**Church: "As cool as she ever was."**

**Grif: "That does not inspire confidence in me."**

**Church: "Wake her up Sheila."**

**FILSS:** "**Affirmative."**

"If only Lopez, Donut, and Doc were here." Ruby sighed, "Then everyone would be back together."

"Don't forget Sister." Yang pointed out.

Ruby's eyes widened, "I forgot about Sister! ..and Sister too. She was funny...sort of."

**Simmons: "Back up back up."**

**The Reds back up quickly.**

Nora and Yang chuckled.

**FILSS:** "**Ending Recovery mode, all units."**

**Tex gets up**

**Tex: "Uh!"**

**Church: "Uh, how're you feeling?"**

**Tex runs over and punches Tucker in the front of his face**

**Tucker: "Ow!"**

Yang and Nora burst out laughing.

Weiss smiled, "I was hoping she would do that."

**Tex: "Better now."**

**Tucker: "What the fuck?"**

**Church: "Oh riiight. I forgot to mention one thing."**

**The screen cut to black.**

"That was an interesting scene with Tex and Church." Ren commented.

"Tex's comment about everyone knowing what's best for her was interesting." Blake added.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked shifting towards Blake.

"It hints at a history of people trying to control her." Blake explained.

"I can't imagine that being very easy." Yang laughed. "I mean she did break out of some facility. It's hard to remember, back in Out of Mind."

"That was because of Omega." Jaune explained.

Yang shrugged, "Well Tex is in control now. Which is great."

_"Deleted scene" _FILSS's voice rang out.

"Oh cool." Jaune grinned.

**F.I.L.S.S (voice over): "Ending Recovery Mode: All units."**

**The camera pans outside the Freelancer facility**

Everyone leaned closer.

**F.I.L.S.S (voice over): "Ending Recovery Mode: All units."**

**The camera continues to pan as the location changes to the desert**

**F.I.L.S.S. (voice over): "Ending Recovery Mode: All units. Ending Recovery Mode: All units."**

**The camera continues to pan as the location changes again to Valhalla**

Jaune gasped, "Wait, I think I know what's happening."

**F.I.L.S.S (voice over): "Ending Recovery Mode: All units."**

**The camera continues to pan. Donut's body is seen on the ground.**

Nora grinned, "Yes! He didn't die!"

**F.I.L.S.S (voice over): "Ending Recovery Mode: All units."**

**Donut gets up, alive and well.**

**Donut: "Ugh! What happened? Who shot me? What a jerk! Ah man, I got blood over my good shoes. These stains are never gonna come out."**

**The screen cut to black.**

Nora threw her hands in the air, "YES! The show isn't as depressing as I thought!"

"You thought it was depressing?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow.

Nora nodded, "Donut is alive!"

"Which also means Lopez is too." Weiss smiled.

* * *

**Added the Donut scene at the end, wasn't in the youtube versions. Could only find the transcript for it thanks to Aceman88. It is Canon, it's on the discs and if you're a sponsor you see it on their site.**


	54. S8E14 Reconfiguration

**Author's Note:**

**Hey sorry for the long wait, I don't like to delve into my personal life because I don't want to be **_**seen **_**as egotistical and I'm a paranoid person. But short answer to the question some of you will ask is: personal problems and dealing with them. That's why I've been gone. **

**I appreciate those asking if I was alright, the kindness of strangers is amazing. And speaking of the kindness of strangers, you may have noticed the new cover images. Cruz7808 is the one to thank for their amazing art. Whenever I see art I mostly enjoy the details, and the fact that the whole picture is a scroll is my favorite part. **

**Thanks to Cruz7808 for this, my goal of creating a story that inspires fanart has been realized. Even if I did beg in my author's notes just a little bit(a lot) **

**That being said, more fanart is always appreciated. Your own cover art can still be put up on one of the two fics and eventually three once I start freelancer.**

**Thanks for the love and support, I may have more long breaks, but I will never willingly abandon this story. **

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 54- Reconfiguration**

"Donut's back!" Nora continued to grin.

"It's strange that that was a deleted scene." Ren commented.

Blake nodded, "Maybe it was deleted so Donut could come back later. So far the deleted scenes we've seen have all fit in the episodes perfectly."

"Except we saw the last one way after it would have fit." Jaune pointed out.

Blake shrugged, "It still fit, I hope we see more."

"Only two deleted scenes so far." Ruby raised two fingers.

"I want to see some from the blood gulch chronicles." Yang commented.

"I'm sure there are a few." Weiss commented.

Jaune nodded, "Only one way to find out, watch every episode and hope for a random deleted scene. Or mini-series."

The others laughed at that.

"**Reconfiguration" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"I read that as reconstruction at first." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Reconstruction, recollection, revelations." Ren hummed, "Reconfiguration fits into their memory theme."

"Don't forget recovery one." Jaune added.

Ren nodded, "The naming theme of this volume is a lot better than the blood gulch chronicles which seemed to have no theme."

"I liked the video game references in the names of Blood Gulch." Ruby grinned, "Like the Joy of Toggling."

"Holding to crouch is a stupid mechanic." Yang grumbled.

Jaune laughed, "I liked holding to crouch, I never saw a problem with it."

Rubh threw her hands up, "It's annoying! And over time you mess up your scroll buttons with it."

Jaune shot Ruby a look of confusion, "The scroll screen isn't that weak, you'd have to hold down on the buttons really hard."

Yang cackled, "She gets stressed and competitive."

Ruby growled, "No I don't!"

Yang shot Ruby a look with one eyebrow raised.

Ruby sagged, "You're a cruel person."

**Fade in to Doc, Wash and the Meta standing over the modified Epsilon unit, which is now olive green and sparking. (Went from a Portable Grav lift to Deployable cover)**

**Washington: "Great, he's done."**

"It looks different." Nora squinted.

"He did say the Meta was changing it from a storage unit to a capture one." Ren pointed out.

"Oh, I must've been not paying attention." Nora giggled.

**Doc: "Why is it sparking like that?"**

"Sparking means bad." Ruby commented.

Nora laughed, "Especially if you're working on grenades. Sparking means you have a few seconds to get away as fast as you can."

**Washington: "This thing's been through a lot, it's pretty badly damaged. But now that it's a capture unit we just need to get it near Epsilon, and we can pull him in."**

"Pull him in? What does that mean?" Nora asked.

"Probably like sucking him out from his armor and into that thing." Yang explained.

**Doc: "What if it breaks?"**

**Washington: "Don't worry, it'll hold until we get him. After that, it doesn't matter. It can short out for all I care."**

Blake frowned, "That doesn't make sense."

"Why not?" Jaune asked.

"His goal is to bring back epsilon to stay out of hail. He can't bring back a sparking box and call it Epsilon." Blake explained.

Jaune shrugged, "Let him explain." He hit play.

**Doc: "Then what's the point of all this?"**

**Washington: "I just have to deliver Epsilon to the Chairman. I don't have to guarantee what condition, I deliver him in. He's just evidence anyway. Meta, grab him. Doc, get ready to move."**

Blake nodded and hummed, "That's smart using a loophole."

"Loopholes are only good if the power allows it." Weiss shook her head, "The chairman has all the power over Washington, if Washington brings him Epsilon in bad condition the Chairman won't care about a loophole. He's too powerful."

Blake sighed, "That's a good point."

"What about Doctor Oobleck?" Ruby asked, "I used a loophole and it worked on him."

"Wait you what?" Jaune's eyes widened. "How?"

Weiss face-palmed, "She said he hadn't told her to listen yet so she didn't listen to him." Weiss's face suddenly changed, her eyes widened and her cheeks brightened. "Which was how she was able to smuggle the most precious boy ever he's so cute!"

Jaune gasped, "W-what! That worked! I could have gotten out of all those Essays!"

Ruby laughed, "I'm a genius."

"No, Doctor Oobleck is just eccentric." Blake explained.

Ruby gave her a quizzical look, "Whaaaat?"

Blake shook her head, "Never mind...Jaune?"

**Doc: "Move, move where? We don't know where they are."**

**Washington: "We know they're not here. So gather your gear, and get ready to move out."**

**Doc: "Well can we track them?"**

**Washington: "Track them?"**

Blake chuckled, "Tracking in the desert is nearly impossible unless someone has a special semblance."

"Sun tell you that?" Yang asked.

Blake nodded, "He likes to talk a lot, mostly trying to get me to talk."

Yang shrugged, "At least you listen."

"Conversations are like books." Blake explained, "Some have a lot of information. Except you can't reread a conversation, it's important to listen."

"That's a nice analogy." Ren complimented.

Blake smiled, "Thanks."

**Doc: "You know, pick up a trail, like footprints."**

Blake face-palmed.

**Washington: "Footprints. In the desert."**

Blake and Weiss chuckled.

**Doc: "Kh, don't special agents have the ability to track their targets through any kind of terrain? Follow broken tree branches-"**

**Washington: "Tree branches. In the desert."**

"There is not a good way to track someone in the desert." Blake repeated. "The only way to know where someone has gone, is to guess that it's likely the closest settlement."

**Doc: "Okay these are bad examples. Maybe heat signatures."**

"In the desert." Weiss commented.

**Washington: "In the desert."**

**Doc: "Like exhaust trails? I dunno."**

**Washington: "Tell you what. Why don't you just stick to not understanding medicine? Don't feel the need to expand your sphere of ignorance."**

Blake shut her mouth to try and hold in a burst of laughter but failed.

Pyrrha sighed, "I don't want to laugh but that was clever."

Blake nodded, "Washington is by far my favorite character, Tex is a distant second."

"Distant?" Yang asked. "Even after her fight."

Blake hummed and pursed her lips, "Close second."

"That's better." Yang nodded.

**Doc: "Fine, jeez, I'm just trying to help."**

**Doc storms off**

Jaune let out a short sigh, "I know that feeling."

"But.. when you try to help, it works." Weiss pointed out.

Jaune shrugged, "Not always."

**Meta: *growls***

**Washington: "Him? Ah, he's always whining about something."**

"He's a prisoner, he should be whining more!" Nora laughed.

**Washington: "...(under his breath) Hey Meta, is there any way we could track the Reds by trying to pick up a trail, like a uh, heat signature or something?"**

"Hypocrite." Pyrrha mumbled.

Ruby laughed, "Heat signature, in the desert."

"Would that work?" Jaune asked turning to Blake.

"How would I know?" Blake asked.

"You're the expert on all things Vacuo." Yang pointed out.

Blake narrowed her eyes, "I only know what Sun has told me, he's not teaching me about Vacuo when he talks to me, he just tells stories."

**Meta:** ***something***

**Washington: "Yes. I know we're in the desert."**

Pyrrha smiled, "The Meta has a sense of humor?" She asked.

"I doubt it." Blake commented.

Pyrrha shook her head, "I don't know.."

**Cut to the facility with Church looking up at tex from the bottom of some stairs.**

**Church: "So you back up to a hundred percent yet?"**

**Tex: "Yeah. And whatever I didn't learn from Caboose I've been able to pick up from the rest of the guys. Didn't take long."**

"I think a summary of everything she's missed would take a little longer." Weiss commented.

Yang perked up, "Oh! I haven't done this in a while."

"No." Weiss ordered.

Yang gave Weiss a look, "I'm going to prove you wrong."

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose, "Go ahead, what has Tex missed?"

"I'm going to pretend I'm talking to Tex for this." Yang explained before taking a deep breath. She exhaled, "Okay so since you died all the Reds and Blues got shipped out to other bases. Church got sent out alone, That girl you hated got left behind-"

"Sister?" Nora asked.

Yang nodded, "Anyway, this freelancer named Maine started killing the other freelancers and taking their stuff. This other agent named Washington is trying to hunt him down." Yang took a breath, "While investigating he got betrayed by this other agent named south. She let the Meta get away by shooting Washington and saving herself as he took his stuff. Later Washington went to blood gulch to investigate-"

"Come on you just got to season six." Weiss complained.

Yang nodded, "I already explained recovery one, I think I proved my point….can I keep going?"

"No." Weiss ordered yet again.

Yang shrugged, "Fair enough."

**Church: "Yeah we really don't seem to do much."**

"They did a lot." Pyrrha commented. "They shut down project freelancer, they stopped the Meta once, they stopped a corrupt person from digging up dangerous artifacts, and in all of that they probably saved a lot of lives."

"They're like superheroes!" Nora grinned.

"Accidental ones." Blake chuckled.

**Tex: "Maybe you should get a hobby. Like knitting."**

**Church: "We'll look into it."**

**Tex: "Hey, how did you know how to bring me back?"**

"How did he do that anyway? He didn't even take her old body." Ruby frowned.

"He asked Caboose to help." Pyrrha explained. "I guess he did the same thing he did with Church with her."

**Church: "Honestly I didn't have much choice. I couldn't get you outta my head so I kind of, had to, get you, outta my head."**

Blake gasped, "That debunks one of our theories."

"What do you mean?" Jaune asked.

"Tex came out of his head, she's not another A.I. like we thought." Blake explained.

Jaune's eyes widened, "Like a fragment."

Blake smiled, "Exactly."

**Tex: "Wow, how emo. Maybe you can blog about it."**

"She seems more.. approachable than last time." Pyrrha commented.

Yang nodded, "I think she got everything out of her system for a long time."

**Church: "Hey, you asked."**

**Tex: "When I was beatin' the hell out of the Reds, the alarm said it was 'Level Alpha.' Do you know why?"**

"Level Alpha, obviously something to do with Church." Ren commented.

**Church: "You know I didn't think about that, no."**

**Tex: "Then I want you to have Sheila give me access to the files here."**

**Church: "Why?"**

**Tex: "Because I'm gonna figure out exactly what they did to me here. I need to know who I am."**

Blake frowned, "Maybe she is a separate A.I."

"Or was, Church used to be a separate one but now he's just a memory." Jaune explained.

Blake nodded, "And Tex is now the memory of her original A.I. Too."

"So like.. a memory of a memory?" Nora asked.

Jaune smiled, "Yeah, exactly like that."

"Wait but she came out of Church's head.. wouldn't that just make her his memory of her?" Ruby asked.

Yang's eyes widened as she sagged, "Aww no. If that's true that explains why she's so badass now. And nicer to him."

Pyrrha frowned, "That would..it does show how highly he thought of her."

Yang shook her head.

"She is probably Epsilon's memory of her. Just like Delta, meaning she is still her own memory. Not someone else's." Ren interjected.

Yang smirked, "Yeah, that makes sense."

"That would mean Delta and the other A.I. are also in his head. So technically he could give bodies to the others." Jaune added.

Ren grinned, "Delta could have a more serious role."

**Church: "I know who you are. You're my girlfriend."**

"Spfft!" Yang laughed.

**Tex: "Whell, that's probably the most underwhelming description of all time."**

Yang laughed even harder, "That's so good but she's also insulting herself."

"Hey! Church is great." Ruby argued.

"You only like him because he sounds like Dad and has a sniper." Yang argued back.

Ruby frowned, "He sounds like Dad but says mean things and he can't hit anything with his sniper! I like him because he's funny and kind of like the hero of this story."

Blake nodded, "He's the closest thing to a main character this show has."

**Church: "Hey. Lots of ladies would be happy to be my girlfriend."**

"Apparently Ruby is among them." Yang teased.

"No." Ruby shook her head.

**Tex: "What other women do you even know?"**

**Church: "Um, eyeuh, well there's uh, duhh, that's a-uh! Grif had a sister, she seemed to like me."**

"She liked all the guys except Sarge." Blake smirked.

Nora gasped, "That's right! ...I don't like Sister."

**Tex: "I wouldn't be too proud of that. She was pretty easy."**

**Tucker appears behind them in a doorway**

**Tucker: "How do you know she was easy, Tex? You know what, never mind, don't tell me. It's better in my head."**

"Perv." Weiss commented.

**Church: "Where did you even come from?"**

**Tucker: "I'm always close by."**

**Tex: "Hey, can I kill him?"**

**Church: "You can hurt him. Kill him later."**

**Tex: "Hm. That actually sounds more fun."**

"I love Tex." Yang grinned, "She's definitely still herself."

**Tucker: "Man, I thought the old Church was whipped but, you're really taking it to a whole new level."**

"I cannot imagine a relationship where Tex isn't on top." Yang commented.

"You know relationships aren't competitions right?" Blake asked.

Yang shook her head in disbelief, "That's not what I meant Blake. And good relationships aren't."

Blake's eyes widened as she understood what Yang meant. "Really Yang? But I agree."

Yang cackled as she leant back.

**Tucker wanders off **

**Tex: "Why do you even put up with him?"**

**Church: "It's not so bad, I mean I admit sometimes it gets pretty hard and I, really don't know how to handle it."**

**Tucker: "Aaand, now I'm back."**

"Hard and doesn't know how to handle it." Yang laughed.

"Are you a child? Wait why am I even asking." Weiss face-palmed.

"With how often you hit yourself I'm surprised you aren't brain damaged." Yang commented.

"Slowly I can feel my brain cells committing suicide one by one." Weiss groaned.

"You're the one killing them." Yang pointed out.

Weiss huffed and waved Jaune to hit play.

**Cut to the Reds watching Church and Tex through a fence**

**Church: "Come on, let's get in there."**

**Sarge:** "**Simmons, this is our chance. Get in the computer and start entering the Blues back in the database."**

"Huh, they actually have an opportunity to do that now." Weiss commented.

**Simmons: "Yes Sir. Come on Grif, I need your help."**

**Grif: "My help? With a computer? Simmons, you must have me confused with someone who, can help, you, with the computer."**

**Sarge:** "**Kinda lost your train of thought on that one."**

**Grif: "Yeah, a little bit."**

Blake grinned, "Every conversation feels so real, I love the little details of real conversations. Losing train of thought, stuttering, mispronouncing words. It's incredible."

"I don't think the voice actors had to work hard to do that." Ren commented.

"Exactly, it's real." Blake explained.

**Simmons: "Fooling the Blues is one thing. If I'm entering all these names and records, I need someone to hold up the papers for me."**

**Grif: "Uh, sorry dude, paper holder's not in my job description."**

**Simmons: "No, but I'm gonna be working in the personnel files. So I can **_**add **_**it to your job description. In fact, I can make your job whatever I want. How does 'Chief Executive Butt Taster' sound?"**

Nora cackled, "Simmons is an evil genius."

**Grif: "You can't do that."**

**Simmons: "I can't? I thought you didn't understand how computers work. In fact while I'm in there, why don't I just make you a woman. It's just a checkbox, and we could always use a little more diversity in our team. I know Tucker will be happy."**

"I think we had enough of female Grif with his sister." Weiss grimaced.

"His sister, Sister." Nora giggled, Yang smirked too.

"I saw what you did there." Yang laughed.

**Grif: "Phph, make me a woman. Yeah right. Like changing a form would actually turn me into a woman. I mean that's just... How stupid does he think I... I- I- I better go help him."**

"Really stupid." Blake laughed.

**Sarge:** "**Good call, numbnuts."**

Nora burst out laughing, "Sarge is right! He actually is a numbnuts."

"Gross." Weiss grimaced.

Jaune cringed, "He's still able to walk, so Sarge is right."

**Cut to Doc approaching Wash and the Meta from behind**

**Meta:** ***something***

**Washington: "That's great. You picked up a trail? Really?"**

"So you can track people in the desert." Nora frowned looking to Blake, "You lied!"

Blake simply chuckled, "I said it was hard and only possible if someone had a semblance, but they probably have technology that can do it."

Weiss hummed, "Maybe Atlas could have something."

**Doc: "Hi guys, what's up?"**

**Washington: "Oh, uh, Meta here was able to pick up a faint trail of the Reds based on gas spectrometry and uh uhum... resident heat signatures."**

**Doc: "What I, thought you said you couldn't do that."**

**Washington: "I didn't say we couldn't do that, I said you are an idiot. Those are two different discussions."**

**Doc: "I want credit for the idea."**

Pyrrha laughed, "He deserves it."

**Washington: "Doc, just let us do our job. You do your job. Anything, medical to report?"**

**Doc: "No, the dead aliens are still dead. Also still aliens, but that's less significant."**

"His medical talents are astounding." Weiss commented dryly.

**Washington: "Wonderful."**

**Doc: "Yeah, one other thing, you know that Stockholm Syndrome where prisoners start to like and identify with their captors after being held hostage for long enough?"**

Pyrrha gasped, "I've heard of a syndrome like that, I forgot our name for it. But that makes sense."

Ruby grimaced, "I was captured by Torchwick for a short time. I can't see myself identifying with him and I can't imagine liking him."

**Washington: "What about it?"**

**Doc: "No one has that yet."**

**Washington: "The feeling is mutual."**

**The screen cut to black.**

"That's disappointing." Pyrrha sighed, "but Doc still has his spirits high. I think things will work the other way around. Washington will start to like and identify with Doc."

Ren chuckled, "That would be ironic."

* * *

**Again, Cover art by Cruz7808. Big thanks to him.**

**And I will still accept more Cover art, the only rule is that it has to relate to the fic in some way.**

**I hope to get back to my consistent one chapter a week schedule at the very least. I wish I could go back to my chapter a day schedule. But the combination of stress and not having time may limit me to weekly. **

**Either way, thanks for the love and support! **


	55. S8E15 Check Your Local Listings

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 55- Check Your Local Listings**

"I think that would be interesting to see." Blake smiled, "But if liking and identifying with Doc redeems him I will hate it."

"What? What do you mean? Do you think Wash is going to be redeemed?" Nora asked rapidly.

Blake shrugged, "I think he could be redeemed, I was just saying that if he is redeemed and it's because he likes Doc I will be disappointed."

"Why?" Pyrrha asked.

"It wouldn't make sense." Blake explained, "It goes against his motivation and- never-mind, you get my point."

Pyrrha nodded, "Well I'm ready to start."

Jaune nodded, "Me too."

"**Check Your Local Listings" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Weird title." Weiss mumbled.

**Fade in to Tex and Simmons talking to FILSS. Church is also nearby**

**Tex: "And these are accurate. All of 'em."**

**FILSS:** "**As far as I can tell."**

Blake, "I hope we find out who she's based on."

"I bet it'll be an even bigger bombshell than Church being the director." Yang commented.

"No way, Tex cannot top that." Ruby shook her head.

Jaune nodded, "How can whoever she's based on top the main character being based on the main villain?"

"Main villain? Feels kind of weird calling him that." Yang frowned.

"Yeah the Meta and Wash are bigger villains." Nora added.

Blake shook her head, "The Director is still behind everything, we don't see him a lot but he's definitely the main antagonist."

**Church: "How's it going in here?"**

**Simmons: "Well, I'm helping her access all this data, and she's not constantly pounding me in the face so, I would say that's good. Weh, it's a start at least."**

"I thought he was trying to enter the blues back in the database?" Nora raised an eyebrow.

"I think Tex's needs trumps his." Yang chuckled.

"And where's Grif." Pyrrha added.

"Probably got lazy and realized he doesn't care what check boxes are checked." Weiss sighed.

**Tex: "Hey, come over here, take a look at these. Sheila's giving us a hard time, but we're gettin' through. She only seems to want to listen to you."**

**Church: "Sheila keeps calling me Director, maybe that has something to do with it."**

**Tex: "The Director... mm, there's almost no information on him. I asked Sheila but-"**

**FILSS:** "**I am sorry, but access to the Director's personnel file is restricted."**

"That's not surprising." Weiss commented.

**Tex: "Yes Sheila, we know. You don't have to keep repeating it."**

**FILSS: "I am just doing my job."**

"She does it well." Pyrrha commented.

"Annoyingly well." Nora added.

**Tex: "Can't you mute her?"**

**FILSS:** "**Don't even think about it buster."**

**Simmons: "Uhh, I really don't like it when girls pay direct attention to me."**

Jaune shook his head.

"Simmons's confidence has grown over time." Pyrrha smiled, "Before he would have stammered or left the room. But he's not afraid to admit things now."

Jaune hummed, "That's a good point, I didn't notice."

**Church: "Well, what did you find in the files?"**

**Tex: "Not much, standard clerical info. Whole bunch of win/loss statistics. Psych profiles."**

Blake perked up.

**Church: "Psych profile?"**

**Tex: "Yeah, they have one on everybody. Except the Director and…"**

**Church: "Let me guess. And you."**

**Tex: "And us. No Church either. Everyone else is in there though. Full profile."**

"Wash did say she got preferential treatment." Blake mumbled.

"That still confuses me." Weiss said, "Why is Tex so special."

Ren nodded, "With what we know she is just another A.I. that Church has an attachment too. We still don't entirely know if she is a separate A.I. that Epsilon remembers or another fragment."

"I say fragment." Blake started, "Church said he had to get her out of his head. She is just like Delta."

Weiss nodded, "That still doesn't explain why she is so important."

"Maybe the other A.I. also aren't there?" Ruby suggested.

"Everyone else is in there, full psych profile." Ren repeated from the show.

Ruby frowned but nodded, "Maybe we'll find out?"

Jaune nodded.

**Simmons: "Washington used to wet the bed. Hhhmhh, I'm gonna go tell the other guys."**

**Simmons leaves the room.**

Blake's face fell, "What."

Yang began to cackle, menacingly and loudly. "B- Bl-hake!"

Blake growled, "What!" She fumed.

Yang smirked, "Do you still think Washington is a badass?"

Blake hissed, "If anything this shows he is a deep character with serious issues!"

"That sounds like a stretch." Jaune commented.

Blake groaned, "Play the damn episode."

**Church: "So, no new info? Wild goose chase again?"**

**Tex: "Maybe, maybe not. Look at this picture, do you have any idea what this is?"**

**Church: "What is that, ice? Yoh yeah. I know that place that's a uh, secure location like um, like a safe house. Wait, how do I know that?"**

"Sidewinder!" Ruby gasped.

**Tex: "You know it because it's a Freelancer base. And it's not far from here."**

"Wait she already knew?" Nora frowned.

Blake's eyes narrowed on the screen.

**Church: "If you already know what it is, why the hell are ya asking me?"**

**Tex: "Because, I'm not interested in what I know, I'm interested in what you know."**

**Church: "What is that, fucking wisdom? Listen next time you wanna ask me a Goddamn question just ask it, don't beat around the bush."**

Ruby laughed, "That's how I feel about Professor Ozpin sometimes- eep! Don't tell him I said that!"

"Why would we tell him?" Yang smirked.

"I- I don't know! But Ozpin is wise and probably knows I said that...or feel like that." Ruby explained.

"How would he know that?" Jaune asked.

"It's Professor Ozpin!" Ruby shouted.

Her outburst was met with shrugs and nods.

"Fair point." Jaune chuckled.

**Tex: "I couldn't take the risk. You might have just told me what I wanted to hear. You are completely fucking whipped."**

Yang burst out laughing.

"Wow I did not expect her to outright say it." Blake laughed.

"She agrees with Tucker." Weiss sighed.

**Tucker: "Told you so!"**

Weiss shook her head.

**Tex: "I'm gonna go see what weapons they have stored here."**

**Tex starts walking away**

**Church: "Okay. Need any help?"**

"Whipped." Yang chuckled.

**FILSS: "Director."**

**Church: "Huh? What."**

**FILSS:** "**Before you leave, would you like to make a journal entry? It has been quite a while since your last update."**

Blake, Ren, and Jaune leaned forward.

**Church: "Journal?"**

**FILSS:** "**Yes. I know you are busy, but you always ask me to remind you when you are falling behind on documentation. Documentation is an important part of any scientific endeavour."**

Jaune hummed, "Doctor Oobleck said that once."

**Church: "Right, um... hey why don't you play one of the entries for me."**

**FILSS:** "**Certainly."**

**Director: "The Counsellor's insistence on referring to Agent Texas as a byproduct continues to frustrate me.(the rest of this plays in the background as they talk)We have seen our share of unharvestable fragments. She is certainly not one of them. No indeed, she's something else entirely."**

**Church: "Sheila, I want you to transfer all these files to me."**

"Why is he talking over him!" Weiss complained.

"Weiss you are talking now, hypocrite." Blake grumbled.

"Jaune paused it!" Weiss grumbled too.

**FILSS:** "**Understood. Transferring now."**

**Church: "And do me a favor: delete the rest."**

Blake grinned, "I heard what the Director said, did all of you?"

"No I couldn't because of Church and FILSS talking." Ruby explained.

Pyrrha also shook her head, "What did he say?"

Blake smiled, "He said they have seen some unharvestable fragments but Tex isn't one of them, she's something else entirely."

Yang pumped a fist in the air, "Her own person, completely confirmed now."

"So from what he said, what do you guys think?" Jaune asked.

"What do _you _think." Ren gestured politely.

"Oh, well from what he said I think Tex came from the Alpha, but isn't a fragment." Jaune explained.

"The counselor apparently calls her a byproduct." Weiss added.

"Which is insulting." Pyrrha frowned.

Ruby nodded, "Can we talk about what Church just did? I like Church but he deleted the files when Tex would have wanted to see them!"

"Obviously deliberately trying to make sure she doesn't hear it." Blake nodded.

"She's trying to find out who she is, that was the closest thing to an answer!" Yang growled.

"I think what he did was wrong, but he must have a reason." Pyrrha frowned.

"I think he thinks he's protecting her." Ruby explained.

"Interesting." Jaune mumbled. "I still think he wants to help her though."

Pyrrha nodded, "It's a little confusing."

**FILSS:** "**Deleting entries."**

**Cut to Sarge spying on them, and Grif there as well**

**Sarge:** "**Hmm, what're the Blues up to?"**

**Church walks up the ramp past them**

"Walking next to you." Nora laughed.

**Grif: "Probably the same thing they're always up to? Looking at us and going 'Hmm, I wonder what those Reds are up to.'"**

"I wonder if he knows they spied on him and Simmons talking a lot." Ruby laughed.

**Church: "Hey Grif."**

**Grif: "Hey man, what's up."**

Pyrrha smiled and chuckled.

**Sarge:** "**Grif, where's Simmons?"**

**Grif: "He's messing around with some storage boxes. Trying to inventory 'em, see if we need anything. Nerd stuff."**

**Sarge:** "**That's resourceful. Why aren't you helping him?"**

**Grif: "I am helping him."**

Weiss gave the screen a quizzical look.

**Sarge:** "**How are you helping him standing right here?"**

**Grif: "Oh, I'm on break. Fifteen minutes."**

**Sarge:** "**You're always on break."**

**Grif: "Hey, if you don't use it, you lose it. Speaking of which, I'm also on Simmons' break."**

"You can't steal someone else's break, that's not how it works." Weiss face-palmed.

**Sarge:** "**You know, I've reached a level where I'm not even disappointed in you."**

"He's come to accept it." Yang chuckled.

"You can't be disappointed if you expect it." Blake sighed.

**Grif: "How do you think I feel? I'm spending my break talking about Simmons. *sigh* I'd envisioned so much more."**

**Sarge:** "**Break's over, go see what he's up to."**

**Grif: "Hhhu, fine."**

**Sarge:** "**Fine what?"**

**Grif: "Fine, Sir."**

Nora laughed, "Sarge is the best."

**Sarge:** "**That's more like it."**

**Cut to Church coming up to Caboose and Tucker**

**Church: "Hey, have you guys seen Tex anywhere? Oh, there you are- whoa. What's with the new armor?"**

**Tex walks up with a new chestplate and spaulders.**

Yang's eyes widened, "Oh I love her new shoulder pads!"

"Spaulders." Ruby muttered.

Yang waved her off, "Whatever whatever, she looks great, I bet she's preparing for a fight."

"A fight _she _has to prepare for?" Jaune shuddered slightly, "That's scary… for them."

Yang laughed and nodded.

**Tex: "I'm leaving Church."**

**Church: "What? Where?"**

"The base?" Jaune mumbled.

**Tex: "Can't say, there's some things I need to look into."**

**Church: "You're going to that frozen base, aren't you?"**

Jaune smiled, "Knew it."

**Tex: "I need to know more about myself Church. And I'm not gonna find anything out by sitting around on my ass with all of you."**

**Church: "Well, let us come with you."**

**Tex: "You guys? This is a military operation. I need people with military training."**

"I thought they had some kind of training?" Pyrrha frowned.

"For all the good it did them." Weiss shook her head.

**Grif: "We have military training."**

**Tex: "Um, I need people who understand the military training."**

Weiss and Blake chuckled.

**Grif: "Wow, look who's getting picky."**

**Tucker: "Yeah, beggars can't be choosers."**

**Tex: "No offense, but you guys just end up slowing me down half the time, or... more than half the time. All the time is more than half the time, right?"**

"What? Yeah obviously." Yang frowned, "Weird line from her."

"Yeah…" Blake hummed, "Well one case of bad dialogue surrounded by fantastic dialogue."

**Grif: "You know what fuck it, why are we even arguing about this. We don't wanna go anyway."**

**Tucker: "Yeah, good luck on your mission to the empty base guarded by tons of real military dudes who're all looking for you anyway."**

**Grif: "Yeah, hope you find your empty base and your files full of nothing."**

**Church: "Well I'm going, and I'm not gonna let you stop me."**

Pyrrha smiled and glance at Jaune, as did Ruby and Weiss.

**Tex: "Yeah? Okay. I have a feeling I could use you before this is done."**

**Tucker: "Oh, and when you both get killed again, be sure to let us know. That way we can revive you, so that you can run off and get killed. Again. Seriously, it never gets old to us."**

"I know that's supposed to be an angry line but I can't help but think of playing games that allow you to revive people." Jaune commented.

Ruby nodded, "Ugh I know! I hate playing with medics who never revive."

"Or with idiots who push when they think all pushing is, is rushing." Yang added.

Jaune laughed, soon Ruby and Yang joined him.

**Cut to Grif approaching Simmons, who's staring at some metal objects on a pallet**

**Grif: "Yo."**

**Simmons: "Very interesting."**

**Grif: "Sarge wants to know what you're doin' over here dipshit. I added the dipshit."**

Pyrrha sighed, "I assumed so."

**Simmons: "I think I found where the Freelancers stored some of their equipment for their armor."**

"Too bad they can't use it without an A.I." Ruby sighed, "That stuff sounds so cool."

"Their equipment is like semblances." Pyrrha added.

**Grif: "Okay okay, stop. I'll just tell Sarge Simmons is doing something seriously fucking boring. Thanks."**

**Simmons: "The Freelancers all had A.I. and a special power, right? This is the equipment that let them do that."**

**Grif: "Oh cool, like the invisibility and super strength and stuff?"**

**Simmons: "Yeah, we can just hook them up to our armor and activate 'em."**

"I don't see this ending well." Weiss commented.

"I don't think anyone does." Ren chuckled.

**Grif: "And, they would work?"**

**Simmons: "Well they need an A.I. to help them run exactly right, but they have to help in some way."**

**Grif: "Would they even work when we're, asleep?"**

"What superpower could be useful when asleep?" Weiss sighed.

"Time manipulation." Blake commented, "That way you could rest without passing any time."

Yang gasped, "You could actually sleep in."

**Simmons: "I guess so. Why? Wait, you wanna turn invisible and take a nap, don't you."**

Yang laughed, "That works too."

**Grif: "Think about it Simmons, the ability to nap whenever I want, and Sarge can never find me. Invisible nap is the best nap of all time."**

**Simmons: "No man should have that kind of power."**

**Grif: "I would be completely unstoppable."**

**Simmons: "Actually, you would be the exact opposite of that."**

**Grif: "Totally stoppable. Already stopped. Think about it, Simmons."**

"I'm surprised Simmons is even semi on board." Weiss commented.

**Simmons: "I really don't want to."**

**Grif: "Think about it."**

**Simmons: "No."**

**Grif: "Are you thinking about it?"**

**Simmons: "Unfortunately, yes, I am."**

**Grif: "Then suit me up."**

**The screen cut to black.**

Blake's eyes widened, "I know it may look like fun and games, but if it works this would make Grif a huge target."

Jaune chuckled, "I can see them fighting the Meta and using Grif as bait."

Pyrrha smiled, "And with invisibility there would be no danger for him."

"It's the Meta." Jaune repeated.

"Less danger for him." Pyrrha corrected herself.

* * *

**The best moment of RWBY in my mind is the beginning of season 3 ep 12. Cinder and Ozpin fighting with the intense music as their abilities flash in the darkness. Not much can top it except for Yang's arm getting cut off, was not expecting it.**

**The best moment in Red vs Blue has to be season 10 episode 19 when Tex fights the freelancer grunt soldiers. It was incredible, the version of Fragments that plays is better than the version you can buy. That moment can only be followed by the final scene with the Director.**

**So with that in mind, what is the best moment from RWBY and Red vs Blue in your opinion?**


	56. S8E16 Standardized Testing

**Author's Note:**

**Last chapter, yes I know there is a deleted scene. I could not find it anywhere. No transcript or video. Also I hope you all wash your hands and generally practice safe hygiene like decent human beings. You are not immune to the Coronavirus :) Stay safe and don't spread it if you can help it.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 56- Standardized Testing**

"Would you ever use us as bait Jaune?" Nora asked with a grin showing she _supported _the idea.

Jaune frowned, "No! Of course n- ...well, not in a way that would put you in danger."

"That sounds like boring bait." Nora sagged.

Ren chuckled and raised his eyebrows at Jaune, nudging his head in Nora's direction.

Jaune sighed, "I can come up with a plan where you're the bait."

Nora grinned, "Yes! I can make a really good bait impression."

"What?" Pyrrha leaned forward.

Nora grinned, "Puppy dog eyes"

Yang jammed a thumb in Ruby's direction, "Nora I'm sorry but I think she's got you beat in that."

Ruby nodded, "I use it on my Dad all the time."

Ren smiled, "Nora uses it a lot too."

Ruby huffed and opened her mouth to speak

"No no no!" Weiss cut her off, "I can see where this is going, we do not need a childish competition to see who can do it the best."

Ruby blushed while Nora grinned, "Does that mean I win by default?"

"No one won." Blake explained.

"**Standardized Testing" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

The room let out a collective groan, even Ren.

"I can go on a very long rant about tests." Yang grumbled. "But I'd rather watch this."

**Fade into the ice base. where Tex has killed 3 soldiers and is standing in the middle of them. **

"I can already guess this episode will have a more serious tone." Blake grinned.

Weiss smiled, "Good."

**Church: "Wow, you took all those guys out at once? Was that really necessary?"**

**Tex: "Mah, they'll live."**

Yang raised an eyebrow.

**Church: "No, they won't."**

**Tex: "Oh, yeah I see your point. Come on, let's get inside."**

Yang shrugged.

**Church: "Okay. Man, those guys got fucked up."**

Yang and Nora turned to look ag each other, giving knowing grins.

**They head toward the base, but Church stops short**

**Church: "What? Wait a minute…"**

**Tex walks towards the base entrance but it shifts to look like she's walking into Valhalla's blue base.**

**Church: "Oh no. Tex hold on a second!"**

Ruby squealed, "More serious moments with Church!"

Blake laughed, "I enjoy these too."

Yang nodded, "I love Tex's and Church's story, I have since the end of season five."

"It's interesting, out of the other Reds and Blues he's the one I can tolerate the most. Besides Lopez, I love him." Weiss commented.

"Is it a he? They're a robot." Nora asked.

Ruby's eyes went wide.. for no particular reason of course. _Is Penny a girl?!_

"A he, everyone refers to him as a guy. And his voice is a mans." Weiss explained.

Ruby nodded at the explanation and relaxed. _That makes sense._ She thought.

**Tex: "What's wrong?"**

**Church: "Uum yeah, don't know if I mentioned this before but I've kind of had psychic visions about this place? Yeah I thought it was Valhalla at first but I guess it turns out it was here. Probably should have told you this earlier."**

**Tex: "Yes, you should have told me this earlier."**

"Like an old married couple." Yang laughed.

"Like Qrow and Dad." Ruby giggled.

Yang grimaced, "Yeaheh, but a little more civil."

**Church: "Well I'm telling you now, does that count?"**

**Tex: "Do you think it counts?"**

**Church: "Nah, probably not."**

**Tex: "You're not psychic, genius. You're just remembering. You've been here before."**

"He has?" Ruby asked.

Jaune shrugged.

**Tex leads Church into the base**

**Tex: "We all were. This is where they moved Alpha. After a few of us Freelancers went rogue, we compared notes and pieced together what they were doing to him. I convinced them to come back; break him out. The Project moved him here to try to protect him, so that they could keep experimenting on him."**

"Wait Tex was with the people Wash talked about?" Ruby asked.

Blake nodded, "It sounds like she led them."

"Makes sense." Jaune added.

**Church: "Whoa, you were in charge of the break-in?"**

**Tex: "I couldn't just let them destroy him; he was being tortured. The Director even started to use some of the other A.I. against him. Think about that: turning his own pieces against him? It's sick."**

**The camera cuts back to show a terminal similar to Gamma's when he masqueraded as Gary.**

Ren perked up, "That's Gamma's computer."

**Tex: "Gamma and Omega would fabricate scenarios where he was designed to fail. And they made it seem like his failures were hurting all of the people he cared about, and there was nothing he could do about it. It drove him mad. Broke him down even more."**

"That's...atrocious." Pyrrha growled.

"That shines a much darker light on Gamma." Ren sighed.

"And Omega." Jaune added

Ren nodded, "Gamma was the Alpha's deceit, it would make sense that he fabricated scenarios."

Yang shook her head, "Making him feel powerless, I can't imagine that."

Ruby nodded, "Alpha _is _Church, they tortured Church. From what Wash said in season six, Church lost his memory because of it."

Nora sagged, "I wish the show wouldn't get like this."

"Look on the bright side." Jaune smiled, "These sad moments make the happier ones more special."

Nora smiled, "Thanks, but they're always special to me!"

**Church: "But you came back. You saved him."**

**Tex: "No, I didn't. It was too late. By the time I got to him, he was already long gone. I don't even think he recognized me. I failed. Only in my case, it really was my fault."**

Ruby sighed, "He couldn't recognize Tex."

Nora resumed pouting.

"It's...weird seeing Tex like this." Yang commented.

Blake nodded, "I like it, I love the growth of the characters."

"I hope we see some with the others." Weiss added.

**Cut to Wash overseeing the Meta beating some poor alien sucker's carcass senseless**

"I can't tell if he's trying to move the body or beat it because he's mad." Jaune squinted.

"Probably beating it because he's mad." Weiss suggested.

**Washington: "Doc, do you have a second?"**

**Doc: "I'm a prisoner Wash. I have nothing but seconds."**

Pyrrha frowned, "He seems more down than usual."

**Washington: "Right, good point."**

**Doc: "I mean you don't even need to ask. You can just be like 'Hey, Prisoner Number One, come over here 'n' talk to me, rrr-I'm a Freelancer-rrr.'"**

Pyrrha chuckled, "Never mind."

**Washington:** "**Okay, I get it."**

**Doc: "Yeah, you really need to step up your hostage-taking skills."**

**Washington: "Stop lecturing me, or I will shoot you, and feed you to the Meta."**

**Doc: "Does he eat people?"**

"I would not be surprised." Yang laughed.

"He may be a crazed lunatic addicted to A.I. but he's not a cannibal." Weiss pointed out.

**Washington: "Do you really wanna find out?"**

**Doc: "No. Maybe. If we used another person sure. Looks kinda interesting."**

**Washington: "You've spent some time with him now. What's your diagnosis?"**

Blake and Ren leaned forward.

**Doc: "Of who, the Meta?"**

**Washington: "Yes, pay attention to what's being said."**

**Doc: "Testyyy... Based on what you've said he's just under powered. He has a bunch of equipment and he can't use it now."**

Blake sighed, "I was hoping for a psychological diagnosis."

"I would say he's an Addict. Like Weiss said, he's addicted to A.I. and Freelancer equipment. He's lost his fix and is willing to do anything to get it." Ren explained.

Blake hummed, "That's a great diagnosis."

Ren smiled, "Thank you."

**Washington: "That's because he lost all his A.I."**

**Doc: "Wohw, if I had all those cool fighting gadgets and I couldn't use them, I'd be pretty mad."**

**Washington: "Yeah…"**

"Oh yeah he still has his equipment, I forgot about that." Nora commented.

**Doc: "What happens if he uses them without the help of the computer program?"**

**Washington: "Let's just put it this way: it ain't pretty."**

Pyrrha's face fell, "Grif."

Nora began to laugh, "Yay! No more depressing stuff this episode!"

**Cut to Simmons meddling in Grif's backside**

**Grif: "All hooked up?"**

**Simmons: "Yeah, installation was easy. You ready to turn on?"**

**Grif: "Ready."**

"Grif is excited to do work for once." Weiss smirked.

**Simmons: "Now listen, you don't have an A.I., so nothing's gonna help you make the calculations you need to use this thing. So just take it easy."**

**Grif: "I was born to take it easy. Fire it up."**

"He sounds like an action movie character." Jaune commented.

"Spruce Willis?" Nora asked.

Jaune nodded, "Of course, he's like the only action movie actor out there!"

**Simmons cranks it and Grif drops his gun**

**Simmons: "Okay, it's on. Do you feel any different?"**

**Grif: "No, kind of energetic, am I invisible, hm? Am I? Am I can you can you see me?"**

"He sounds like Ruby after eating too many cookies." Yang commented.

"Or Nora normally." Jaune chuckled.

"Heehuheehee." Nora laughed innocently.

**Simmons: "Calm down. No, I can still see you. Try jumping."**

**Grif jumps really high, and talks progressively faster**

**Grif: "Jump! I jumped, did that work Simmons I can do it again? Please, let me do it again, want me to jump again? I'll do it right now, I won't even stop, let me jump let me jump let me jump! Why aren't you answering me when I talk with my mouth?"**

"He's super energetic now." Nora commented, "Ohh! Like a sloth!"

"Not like a sloth." Ren smiled.

**Simmons: "Hmm, walk over there. I have a theory, this one is either super healing or super-"**

**Grif takes off **

**Grif: "Woohoo! Pashooo!"**

**Simmons: "...speed."**

Ruby began dancing in her seat, "Super speed! I should have known! I was like that too!"

Yang nodded, "Your semblance was a mess, almost as bad as mine."

"I only wrecked the house, never anywhere else." Ruby grinned.

"W- oh." Yang growled, "The barber's shop."

**Cut to Caboose and Tucker talking**

**Caboose: "Yeah, so then Church said I love you forever?"**

**Grif: "Yahaa!"**

"Here he comes." Nora laughed.

"Just like Ruby." Yang chuckled.

**As Grif runs you can hear his feet tapping rapidly.**

**Tucker: "That didn't happen."**

**Grif turns to Tucker**

**Grif: "Hey Caboose!"**

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow, "He turned to Tucker?"

Jaune looked at her and shrugged with a smile.

**Tucker: "Whoa, what the hell was that?"**

**Caboose: "What was what? ...Hey Grif."**

Pyrrha laughed, "Ah I love Caboose."

**Cut to Sarge admiring the forklift**

**Sarge:** "**That is one fine piece of machinery."**

**Grif runs by.**

**Sarge: "...Huh. Why am I so angry all of a sudden?"**

Nora burst out laughing, uncontrollably.

"Does that mean Grif's physical presence even unnoticed, makes Sarge angry?" Blake asked.

Yang chuckled, "There are some people that can do that to me."

Weiss nodded, "I know the feeling."

"That's unhealthy, you two are angry people." Jaune commented.

"Stick you in a room with Cardin, would you be angry?" Yang asked.

Jaune frowned, "I don't know, it'd probably just be awkward."

**Cut to Simmons**

**Simmons: "Slow down, slow down, slow down hey Grif slow down, slow down!"**

**Grif: "Yeeh-ow!"**

**Grif runs headlong into a steel wall, he slowly slides off.**

Yang burst out laughing as Ruby blushed furiously.

Weiss instantly took notice, "Is there a story?"

Yang nodded, "Long story short, she ran into a lot of walls when she first discovered her semblance."

**Simmons: "Hey asshole, are you dead?"**

**Grif: "Ow, whoa Simmons hey did you see that, did you see? I saw it, I saw it totally did you see? I hit that wall. Man, that was fast, that was super fast, I'm so fast, God, so fast, why's it so hot in here?"**

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I felt super hot too. Burning up and I felt like I could smell everything."

"Smell everything?" Jaune asked.

Ruby nodded, "My guess is the wind opening up my nose."

**Simmons: "Grif, calm down."**

**Grif: "I'm calm, I'm totally calm you be calm. Why would you say to be calm when you know I'm already calm? Isn't it obvious that I'm calm? That doesn't even make any sense, you should make some sense, why's it so hot in here?"**

**Sarge:** "**What in Sam Hell is all the racket?"**

Nora grinned, "Every time Sarge comes in it makes me laugh, his voice is so funny."

Pyrrha chuckled, "I feel the same way for Caboose."

**Grif: "Hey Sarge, what's up Sarge, Simmons is doing some experiments and I'm helping him Sarge. Right now we're doing one where everyone talks slow and the lights are super bright and I can smell clouds and man is it so hot in here!"**

"Could you smell clouds?" Jaune asked Ruby.

Ruby shook her head. "No I could smell the grass really well though, and I don't know why the lights are bright to him. And everyone talked normal."

**Simmons: "We installed a speed unit on Grif and it's sort of... malfunctioning right now."**

**Sarge:** "**Well turn him off."**

**Simmons: "I can't, they run on timers. We're just gonna have to wait it out."**

"They run on timers? That's bad." Ruby frowned.

Nora nodded, "Yeah! Especially for bombs."

Ruby nodded back, "It should be activated whenever they need it. What if they need to go slow?"

"Or you need something to blow up now!" Nora added.

Nora and Ruby chuckled.

**Sarge:** "**How long?"**

**Grif: "How long, what's long? I like long stuff, I knew a giraffe once, I think it was in a book, a giraffe book, the book wasn't long but the giraffe totally was, because of the neck you know. You know what I mean, do you? Do you? The part that connects the head... to the... body. I'm gonna go to sleep now."**

**The screen faded to black.**

"I also felt really tired." Ruby nodded, "I probably slept for a whole day after I unlocked my semblance."

Jaune sighed, "Wish I knew that feeling." He mumbled under his breath so no one could hear him.

Blake hummed, "Long neck? Like a Ziraph-"

"Oh professor Port talked about those!" Weiss cut in.

"You listened?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed, "We've been over this before, Professor Port is a better teacher than he appears."

Blake shook her head, "If you say so."


	57. S8E17 Tenth Percentile

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 57- Tenth Percentile**

"He is! I respect professor Port." Weiss huffed.

Blake grimaced slightly, "I respect him too, but not enough to listen to his ramblings."

"He does teach important lessons." Ren commented, "Grimm theory, strategies to avoid attracting Grimm, how to defeat certain Grimm, and more."

"I just wish he would teach those lessons without the stories around them." Yang sighed. "At least he captures Grimm for us to fight."

"We're fortunate enough to have him early in the day." Pyrrha commented. "Grimm don't last long in captivity."

Weiss chuckled, "The boarbatusk I fought was glad to be out of its cage."

"He hasn't been able to catch anything near as cool as a boarbatusk again, you got to fight the only one." Nora complained.

"I think he's able to, just isn't allowed to." Pyrrha chuckled, "I distinctly remember Professor Goodwitch scolding him some time after that class."

Nora groaned, "Well if he can't bring them here why can't we go to them."

"You should bring that up with professor Port, but he probably has a reason- er professor Goodwitch probably has a reason." Pyrrha corrected herself.

Nora nodded, "After the season, and after me and Yang fight!"

Yang grinned and Ren nodded, "My bets are still on Nora, you may be using her hammer in the fight but Nora can still pack a punch, especially with your gauntlets."

Yang shrugged, "I've never fought with a hammer, but it can't be too hard."

Ruby and Nora groaned.

"Try getting used to the weight." Nora laughed, "You can be strong but you need balance."

Ruby nodded, "Remember how long it took me to get used to the one sided weight of Crescent Rose?"

Yang pursed her lips, "Good point."

Jaune looked between them, "Well if you're done, I'm ready for the next episode. We should be getting really close."

Ren nodded, "The past two seasons have been 19 episodes."

"**Tenth Percentile" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"What does that mean?" Nora asked.

"It's the group that scored above only ten percent of the people who took a test." Ren explained.

Yang sighed, "Are they making this a theme? Last episode was standardized testing and now this."

Ren grimaced, "I hope it doesn't become a theme, I like the memory themed titles much more."

**Fade in to Sarge running up to Simmons and Grif meddling with FILSS**

**FILSS:** "**That is not an approved operation-hey! Watch it buddy!"**

"They're messing with her treads." Yang quipped.

**Simmons: "Can you show me the data logs?"**

**FILSS:** "**Affirmative."**

**Sarge:** "**Simmons, any progress in restoring the Blues?"**

"FILSS's entry on the blues is missing." Pyrrha commented, "I fear she may not be able to help."

Blake grinned, "I have a guess for something that could happen, but it might be a spoiler."

"What?" Ruby asked.

Blake shrugged, "A guess, just what I think could happen."

"Well it's just a guess, go ahead." Jaune gestured for her to say it.

"I'm guessing FILSS won't be able to restore the blues, but if they go to the base Tex and Church went to. They can, it'll be their incentive to leave." Blake explained.

"That sounds like it could happen." Jaune nodded.

"I've noticed you look at stories from an.. objective view. Like looking at a format." Ren commented.

Blake nodded, "I read a lot, it's kind of instinctive."

**Simmons: "It's a lot of data entry Sir. I was thinking I could hack the mainframe and reroute the data stream to-"**

"Hack the mainframe." Jaune chuckled, "He's the one who got mad at Grif for suggesting that."

**FILSS: "Or, we could just restore from an archive database."**

Blake grinned, "Here it comes."

"Sounds like your theory is coming true." Ruby commented.

"That means you spoiled it for us!" Nora shouted.

Blake chuckled, "So it's only a spoiler if I'm right?"

"Yes." Nora nodded.

**Simmons: "What?"**

**FILSS:** "**This is an off-site fallback facility. It is designed to have archives in case of data loss. Blue Team rosters would certainly be a part of that."**

**Simmons: "Really?"**

Blake frowned, "Hmm."

**FILSS:** "**Yes. In fact, I am glad you pointed out the database anomaly. I had noticed it before, but did not have time to investigate. Strange."**

**Simmons: "Oh. Okay, yeah, restore that then."**

**FILSS:** "**Done."**

Pyrrha laughed, "It was that easy."

Blake nodded, "Yeah…"

"You were wrong, not a spoiler." Nora grinned.

Blake smiled, "See that's what I like about this show, it doesn't have a regular format. It's unexpected."

"It still took you a while to like the show." Ruby pointed out.

Blake nodded, "Well it was childish and vulgar, still is somewhat."

Weiss chuckled and nodded in agreement.

**Simmons: "Great."**

Pyrrha frowned, "He sounds upset, he just finished their goal for almost two seasons."

"It was kind of too easy though." Nora explained, "Like getting ready to fight a _huge_ Grimm only to fight a beowolf."

Pyrrha chuckled, "That explains it, thank you Nora.

**FILSS:** "**You seem disappointed. Did I do it too quickly, and make you look bad?"**

**Simmons: "No…"**

Nora giggled, "She stole his thunder."

**FILSS:** "**I could always pretend that you hacked me, if it would make you look better to your friends."**

**Simmons: "Stop patronizing me."**

**FILSS:** "**Affirmative. Patronizing subroutines are now offline."**

Blake laughed, "That's still patronizing."

**Simmons: "You're still patronizing me aren't you."**

**FILSS:** "**Kind of."**

"I like FILSS." Blake smiled.

"I do too." Weiss added, "She's kind of like Lopez."

"Good thing he's not dead." Nora smiled, "I wonder when Donut and Lopez will come back."

Jaune shrugged, "It was a deleted scene, so probably not for a while."

"Or at all." Blake remarked dryly, "It was deleted for a reason."

Nora gasped, "Have you no heart! They wouldn't dangle Donut being alive in front of us only for him to actually be dead."

Blake shrugged, "Maybe, it wouldn't make sense to film the scene if he was planned to stay dead."

**Grif: "Hmm."**

**Sarge:** "**What is it Grif?"**

**Grif: "This is weird, i-if I'm reading this right there's a bunch of other red and blue bases."**

"I thought they already knew that, they've at least…" Ruby began counting on her fingers. "Fanatics, rats nest? I think that's what it was, wherever Caboose was." She mumbled "Been to three others!"

"The windmill too." Blake added.

"Four!" Ruby nodded.

**Sarge:** "**Of course there are Grif! The war is huge. The fate of the Galaxy rests in the balance."**

Jaune raised an eyebrow, "They were training right? For the freelancers. Wash said it in season six."

Blake nodded, "But none of them believed him."

**Grif: "Or, not."**

**Sarge:** "**What's that mean?"**

"Looks like they're about to find the truth themselves." Ren commented.

Pyrrha bit her nails, "I don't like this."

**Grif: "Here, check this out, I'm looking at the list of missions for all the different bases, and some of them look... familiar."**

"They had a mission?" Ruby asked.

"Wasn't it something like, kill all the blues, do not die. Try to win." Jaune said sarcastically.

Yang snorted, "Yeah, Those were the top secret plans in Lopez's head."

Weiss laughed, "I bet he switched them to Spanish just to make it harder for the rest."

**Simmons: "Let me see. Huh, apparently they set up bases in various locations and then send a Freelancer in for... training purposes."**

**Sarge:** "**Training?"**

**Grif: "Practice."**

**Sarge:** "**Practice?"**

**Simmons: "Yeah, the Reds and Blues are just there to test the skills of the Freelancers."**

"Just like Wash said." Blake mumbled.

**Sarge:** "**You mean the Blues."**

**Simmons: "No I mean both of them, ah- both of us. It says here that 'simulation bases will present scenarios that may occur for Freelancer agents in a galactic battle field.'"**

"I doubt freelancers would face anything like the reds and blues in a real battlefield." Weiss commented.

**Sarge:** "**Simuwatshin?"**

**Grif: "He means we're like lab rats."**

"Grif is straight to the point, that's exactly what they are." Jaune commented. "We had that theory too."

"It's finally confirmed." Blake added.

Jaune nodded, "There's a small theory I've had for a bit, but I don't think it's right."

"What is it?" Nora asked, "Is it that Church is actually a ghost! Sarge and Caboose are freelancers? That the Meta is an A.I!"

Jaune and everyone else gave her quizzical looks. "No." Jaune started, "It was that the portal room in season two is the base they're in right now."

Nora sagged, "Oh.. boooring!"

"Interesting theory." Ren smiled, "There's nothing to prove it wrong."

"Or true." Jaune shrugged.

**Sarge:** "**What- what- that's nonsense! We've been through so much! We had that whole battle with the Blues for the, somethinerother and, then we set off that bomb thingy, and we got blasted through time, and we met an alien and that guy got pregnant."**

Yang laughed, "That's a better summary of the blood gulch chronicles than I could have done."

Nora grinned, "Because it's Sarge."

**Simmons: "According to this that isss, Scenario 3."**

**Sarge: "Three!?"**

**Grif: "Why us though?"**

**Simmons: "Let me see, let me see, thuh... 'bases are outfitted with matching weapons and vehicles to ensure long conflict and are staffed by... low level operatives?'"**

Pyrrha frowned, "Ensuring a stalemate, that's cruel."

"Everything they did to the Reds and Blues is cruel." Weiss added, "If they sent freelancers into every base, what do you think happened when they sent the Meta in? Back when he was agent Maine."

Blake grimaced, "If he was anything like he is now, it would have been bad."

**Grif: "Hey, who's that report calling low level? Stupid report. Punch it."**

**Simmons: "The candidates for Red and Blue squads will be culled from enlisted army ranks based on low test scores and poor field skills so as to not be missed on our-"**

**Grif: "That actually does sound like me. What about you, I thought you were smart? Did you have low test scores too?"**

"Tenth percentile." Ren nodded, "The episode title makes sense now."

"And their incompetence." Weiss chuckled.

"What was Simmons saying?" Pyrrha asked. "As to not be missed by their what?"

Weiss frowned, "Their commanding officers? the freelancer Project wasn't very legal."

Pyrrha shook her head, "It's just wrong."

Jaune nodded, "If I was a soldier, I would have been in the tenth percentile. I'd be a Red or Blue."

"Jaune you've made leaps an-" Pyrrha started.

Jaune laughed, "Pyrrha I meant before you started training me."

"Oh sorry." Pyrrha apologized.

**Simmons: "Hey those time limits aren't fair, it should be important that I know the information, not how fast I know it."**

Yang laughed, "That sums up my rant I could have gone on last episode."

Ruby groaned, "I know! I'm fast but not on tests! You're supposed to be able to think."

Weiss nodded, "I support teachers and the school system. But I agree with you. At least things like that aren't here, but at Atlas…"

Ruby chuckled, "Professor Ozpin probably didn't allow it, his way of teaching is...let's just say odd."

**Grif: "Geeze, guess I hit a nerve."**

**Simmons: "And don't even get me started on the number 2 pencils."**

"I've actually never had a problem with that." Yang commented.

**Grif: "Well Sarge, I always said Command was full of- Sarge?"**

**Cut to Sarge walking away slowly.**

Nora gasped, "No. no! Not a serious sad moment with Sarge! He's always been funny!"

**Cut to Caboose standing in front of a makeshift red base.**

"What's that?" Nora asked halfheartedly.

**Caboose: "Ah that's good. Eh, maybe a little to the left."**

**Grif: "What is all this?"**

**Caboose: "Oh, this is new Red Base. Welcome."**

Pyrrha smiled, "He built a new red base? That's sweet."

**Simmons: "When did you build this?"**

**Caboose: "Oh I didn't build this. Your Sergeant did."**

Pyrrha frowned, "Oh, still sweet that he's helping."

**Grif: "What? He built this? When?"**

**Caboose: "Oh, just now."**

**Grif: "He walked out of the room like ten seconds ago!"**

"What? Oh I thought some time had passed." Weiss frowned.

"Sarge is a fast builder." Nora grinned, "Maybe it won't be sad! Just Sarge being Sarge!"

**Caboose: "Oh he got sad about something so he's making a Red Base here. And I am helping. I am great at building forts. See, I already built a Blue Base."**

**Cut to the familiar couch fort with a chair and a blanket many of us made as kids. Except it has a blue flag attached to a broomstick**

**Caboose: "Ours has blankets."**

Ruby laughed, "I made those kinds of forts when I was a kid!"

"You made them? _I made them_ for _you_!" Yang shouted.

**Sarge: "Go away!"**

Nora's smile fell.

**Simmons: "Sarge, what is all this?"**

**Sarge:** "**Simmons, didn't you hear? We're cannon fodder. Practice! Well if I'm the leader of junk, I may as well have a base made out of junk! Pretty appropriate, right?"**

"Leader of junk? His whole team isn't Grifs!" Nora groaned.

"Grif isn't that bad." Pyrrha crossed her arms.

**Grif: "Looks like shit."**

Pyrrha sighed, "Nevermind."

**Sarge:** "**That was rhetorical, dirtbag."**

**Simmons: "Well Sir, I think this is an excellent strategy. The Blues'll never-"**

**Sarge:** "**Blues? Simmons, don't you get it yet? Grif was right all along."**

"No…" Nora sagged, "Sarge is not ok."

"He'll be alright." Jaune tried to comfort her.

**Grif: "Thank you Sir."**

**Sarge:** "**Don't call me that any more."**

Nora crossed her arms, "I don't Sarge like this."

"I do, This scene is great." Blake commented with her eyes glued to the screen.

**Simmons: "Sarge, this place is one lie after another. We don't know if-"**

**Sarge:** "**Oh, we know. I know. You wanna fool yourself go ahead."**

Nora smiled weakly, "He's still Sarge though, just sad."

**Simmons: "You're just upset Sir."**

**Sarge:** "**Don't, call me that."**

**Simmons: "What? Call you what?"**

**Sarge: "Sir. From now on, you call me by my name: Sarge. Or S-Dog. I'm not in charge any more. I quit."**

Nora laughed, "S-Dog! I like it. This was a lot less sad than I thought it would be."

"I like that you're looking on the bright side." Pyrrha smiled.

"Unless Sarge quitting means he's done fighting forever, he'll stop being mean to Grif, he's already stopped ordering them around, he left his post and now he'll leave the show forever!" Nora panicked.

Ren, knowing Nora well didn't react. "He won't leave, and he'll always be mean to Grif."

"Aww, thank Ren." Nora smiled.

**Simmons: "...You what?"**

**Grif: "Uh-oh. I get the feeling somebody else's world just got rocked."**

Nora's smile faded again, "Nooooo!" She wailed under her breath.

**Caboose: "Yeh, I'll start working on another fort."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "I like his fort."

Jaune nodded, "Me and my sisters also made those kinds of forts."

"It's a sibling thing." Ruby nodded.

**Cut to the ice field with Church following Tex**

**Church: "Tex, stop. Where are we going?"**

**Tex: "There's only one person left who knows what happened to me. The Director."**

Weiss growled, "Who got off free because of a technicality. No punishment for torturing yourself. As if he didn't torture other people."

Blake nodded, "He reminds me of… nevermind."

Weiss sighed, "I know, but _he _is not as bad as the director… I hope not anyway." Weiss mumbled.

**Church: "The Director, nobody even knows who he is."**

"They don't know who he is? Secretive." Blake mumbled.

**Tex: "I can think of two people who might know: Wash and the Meta."**

**Church: "Wash and Meta, are you kidding me? Tex, forget all this. What if they don't even know?"**

**Tex: "Then I get to kill Wash and Meta. If I can't find the Director, I'll just dismantle everything he ever built."**

Yang grinned, "What a badass."

**Church: "Tex I think the Director built all this for you."**

Yang frowned, "I still _need_ to know why she is so important to the Director. She's something else entirely and not a byproduct. That's all we know."

"And she split from the Alpha." Ren added.

Ruby nodded, "Who is based off the Director."

"A memory of someone?" Yang asked, "We already guessed that but she's still her own person."

"It's confusing, but I'm sure we'll get answers eventually." Jaune said as he hit play.

**Tex: "Ugh, even more reason to burn it all to the ground."**

Yang chuckled.

**Church: "Facing Wash and Meta, is suicide, even if we knew where they were. We don't. How the hell are you gonna find them?"**

**Tex: "They'll find us."**

**Church: "Oh so what, we just hole up? And wait for them to come without ever even knowing when that's gonna be?"**

**Tex: "No, they'll come now." **

**Tex draws her pistol.**

Yang grinned, "She's getting ready for a fight! Tex vs the Meta and Washington!"

"It's going to be so cool!" Nora added.

"They'd have to animate that." Jaune nodded.

"Three expert fighters!" Pyrrha grinned, "It will be interesting to see what they can do."

**Church: "How? Are you just gonna call them on the phone?"**

**Tex: "Somethin' like that."**

**Tex shoots Church **

**Church: "Tex?"**

**Church falls.**

Yang's entire frame was shocked, "What?"

"A recovery beacon." Jaune sighed, "It couldn't activate in the facility but it will out there."

"She shot Church..she shot Church!" Ruby growled.

"She's like Washington." Blake frowned.

"She Washingtoned him!" Nora shouted.

**Tex: "I needed you to come. Sheila said the recovery beacon wouldn't activate, until we left the storage facility."**

Jaune nodded and sighed, "She knew he would follow her."

**Church: "Tex?"**

**Tex: "I didn't ask to be paired with you. I didn't wanna come back. But I'm here now, so I'm gonna put an end to this."**

Blake frowned, "What does she mean by that?"

"Being paired with the Alpha?" Ren suggested.

Blake nodded, "That makes sense."

**Church: "Tex, I would have helped you."**

**Tex: "You can't even help yourself. That's why you made me, Church. You made me to take on all the things you can't handle. Just like you always have. Well guess what, I'm gonna handle it. Wash and Meta will be coming now. I have some things to get ready."**

Blake gasped, "It's like what Washington said happened to the other fragments."

"Church couldn't handle the torture so he made Tex to help him." Ruby shook her head.

Yang sighed, "That's..sweet in a way. He depended on her."

Jaune nodded, "She's something else entirely."

**Church: "Tex... why are you doing this?"**

**Tex: "Funny you should ask. That's exactly what I plan to find out."**

"Cryptic." Yang commented.

**Cut to Wash in the desert with a sweet guitar riff and the sound of a recovery beacon.**

**Washington: "What is that? Where is that coming from? It can't be."**

**Meta:** ***something***

**Washington:** "**I'm getting it too. I should have known he might end up there."**

"Tex's plan is going to work like a charm." Yang commented.

**Doc: "What is it?"**

**Washington: "It's a recovery beacon. It's him; it's Epsilon. Doc, go get a vehicle. Meta, you grab the memory unit."**

Pyrrha smiled, "He trusts that Doc won't take the vehicle and leave."

**Meta:** ***something***

**Doc: "But where are we going?"**

**Washington: "We're going to the only place that's left."**

**Cut to black.**

"Things picked up so fast, I can't wait for the fight!" Yang grinned.

"I know! I just hope Sarge gets better, but he's Sarge." Nora waved her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"It was a great episode, we likely only have two more episodes." Ren explained.

* * *

**My pm's/Reviews are open to**

**-Suggestions for this Fic**

**-Side Story Suggestions**

**-Advice on writing**

**-Comments**

**-Pointing out any and all mistakes**

**-Questions, any and all**

**-Deleted scenes and where to find them**

**-Fanart**


	58. S8E18 Rally Cap

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 58- Rally Cap**

"Aww, I want more." Nora complained.

"Well this probably isn't the last season." Ruby pointed out.

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, it's just the end of the recollection trilogy."

"When the trilogy ends I'm curious to know if anyone liked the blood gulch chronicles more." Weiss commented.

"Absolutely! ...less depressing." Nora sighed.

"The trilogy isn't over yet, you can't decide that now." Weiss explained.

Nora shrugged, "Play it Jaune!"

"**Rally Cap" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

"Does anyone know what a Rally Cap is?" Weiss asked.

"It sounds like a cap you wear to a rally." Ruby suggested.

Nora's eyes widened, "Or a cap you wear to rally!"

"So only guesses." Weiss sighed.

"Why do you want to know?" Yang asked.

"Blake can guess what happens from the chapter title, It's prudent for me to be able to do it too." Weiss explained.

"I can't always guess, only if it's obvious." Blake explained. "And by the way, I don't know either."

Jaune looked between them incredulously, "Wait really? It's a sports thing! It's when you wear your team's hat inside out or backwards to get your team to come from behind and win."

"Wait wait wait wait!" Nora held up her hands, "You know sports? You're Jaune!"

Ren leaned over, "Anything to add Jaune?"

Jaune narrowed his eyes in Nora's direction, "I have seven sisters, one of them had to be into sports."

Nora giggled, "I'd like to meet her."

Weiss cut in, "Back to the title, Blake? Any guesses."

"Remember! If you're right then you spoiled us and I won't forgive you for it!" Nora crossed her arms.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed glaring at Blake.

Blake gave each an amused glare, "They're going to turn their helmets backwards and charge into battle."

Nora gasped, "That's a great plan! Never-mind I hope you're right! They'll be like horses with blinders!" Nora grinned.

**Fade in to Caboose standing in front of FILSS**

**FILSS:** "**Alarm. Incoming recovery beacon. Level Zero. Alarm."**

"Not level Alpha?" Jaune muttered with his eyes narrowed at the screen.

"Could be nothing." Yang shrugged.

"Or foreshadowing." Blake countered.

**Caboose: "Oh no!"**

**FILSS:** "**Incoming recovery beacon. Level Zero."**

Pyrrha smiled, "There's the motivation Blake."

Blake nodded, "I knew they would be motivated to follow them, I was just wrong about what the motivation would be."

"I think it's better this way." Pyrrha added.

**Cut to Doc driving Wash and the Meta across a snowy field animated.**

Ruby gasped, "it's animated! Look!"

Yang grinned, "Yes! Good eye Sis."

Jaune nodded, "Everything looks animated, not just the warthog."

"The background looks in game." Ruby squinted.

**Cut to in game driving up to Church's body.**

Yang leaned back, "There's in game."

"It looks better." Weiss commented.

**Washington: "There he is. Something doesn't seem right here. Stop the car."**

Blake nodded, "It's obviously a trap."

"Well of course! Tex basically said it last episode!" Nora laughed.

Blake sighed, "I meant from their perspective. A recovery beacon goes off and they only see a lone body? Where's everyone else?"

**Doc: "Stop?"**

**Washington: "I don't like this. How did he get hurt, why isn't anyone helping him?"**

Blake nodded, "Exactly, and look at the Meta, he's looking up at the cliffs."

**Meta:** ***something***

**Washington: "You're right, this is a trap. Those walls there, perfect for a sniper. We walk in to where he's hurt and suddenly, we're boxed in, nowhere to go."**

"You were right again Blake." Weiss commented.

Blake shrugged and nodded.

**Doc: "You think the Reds are tryin' to ambush us?"**

**Washington: "The Rheds? Hahaha! No. This is an actual military tactic. We drilled it all the time in training. No, whoever set this up is a Freelancer."**

Blake frowned, "Wait…"

**Doc: "Yeah, but if a Freelancer set this up, wouldn't they know that you guys were Freelancers, and that you would recognize this as soon as you saw it?"**

Blake chuckled, "Knew it." She mumbled.

**Washington: "What? No, you're overthinking it. That's just-"**

**Lights start to turn on in a perfect circle around them with one missing.**

"Right where she wanted them." Yang laughed.

Blake nodded, "She knew exactly what they were going to do, I wonder if she has anything else planned?"

**Washington: "Oh, son of a bitch."**

**The missing circle lights up.**

**Doc: "*sigh* Told you so."**

**The everything explodes, the jeep goes flying and all their weapons drop to the ground.**

Ruby gasped, "Look! They lost all their guns."

Yang grinned, "You know what that means?"

"Hand to hand combat!" Pyrrha grinned giddily.

**We cut to Caboose approaching the Reds**

**Caboose: "Sargeant, Sargeant."**

**Sarge:** "**What do you want, Blue?"**

**Caboose: "I need your help."**

Pyrrha smiled.

**Simmons: "Our help?"**

**Caboose: "Yes, Church is hurt, they must have gotten to him and Tex."**

"This is the first time Caboose has been this worried." Pyrrha commented.

**Grif: "They got Tex? Good, that just means she won't be able to beat the hell out of us any more."**

**Caboose: "No we have to rescue them."**

**Grif: "Rescue them, are you nuts? No-one told them to leave, they're on their own!"**

Nora growled, "Coward meanie."

**Caboose: "But they'll die! Sargeant please."**

Nora looked to Pyrrha, "Aw sorry Pyrrha, this episode Caboose is really sad."

Pyrrha smiled and chuckled, "Thanks."

**Grif: "Uh hey dude, I don't know if you've picked up on this yet, but if you wanna convince Sarge to do anything, I don't think the best argument is 'The Blues might die if we don't.'"**

**Sarge:** "**Cowboy up Caboose, I'm comin' with you."**

Nora gasped, "What, Sarge is going to help! This is amazing! Sarge is going to kick Meta's and Wash's ass!"

Pyrrha chuckled, "I uh d- it's possible."

**Grif: "What?"**

**Sarge:** "**I said, I'm helping him."**

Blake smiled, "This is great, I never expected Sarge to do anything like this."

"Me neither." Weiss added.

"Awe you guys don't give him credit, Sarge hates the blues but the enemy of his enemy is his friend." Nora grinned. "Besides, he can still hate them."

**Grif: "Who, the blue guy? Why on Earth would you ever help a Blue for no reason?"**

**Sarge:** "**We need some weapons. How'd your equipment test go, Simmons?"**

Nora laughed, "Ha! He just ignored him."

"Sarge is taking charge." Pyrrha smiled glancing at Jaune before looking back to the screen. "Normally he just yells orders."

"Isn't that just what taking charge is?" Nora asked.

Ruby and Jaune shook their heads.

"There's more to it than that." Jaune explained.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah, I can yell orders but certain people don't _follow _them." Ruby glared at her team.

"I outrank you." Weiss shot back.

"Not officially." Ruby grinned.

**Simmons: "About as well as you would expect."**

**Sarge:** "**Heuh, that's too bad."**

**Grif: "Well I'm not going, and you can't make me. You quit, remember? I don't take orders from you any more, and besides, this whole command structure thing was bullshit anyway. We all know that now."**

Ruby gasped, "Wait are they going to split!"

Jaune frowned, "I hope not, I like Red team. They're not my favorite but they're in the top two."

"There's only two teams." Weiss pointed out.

Jaune chuckled, "Exactly."

"Grif is prepared to leave them behind." Blake commented.

"We always knew he was lazy." Weiss added, "Now he doesn't have to stay."

**Sarge:** "**I'm not tellin' you ta go. I'm not even askin'."**

**Grif: "You're not?"**

**Sarge:** "**Nope. I'm goin'. That's it. You wanna come, come on. But I don't expect you to. Simmons will probably tell you that statistically, some of us will probably die."**

**Simmons: "All of us."**

Jaune laughed, "Always the optimist."

**The inspirational music turns up**

**Sarge:** "**All of us will probably die. But that's not what's important. Let me ask you two a question: You ever wonder why we're here?"**

Everyone gasped

"They're bringing the question back!" Jaune grinned.

"It's amazing how that little conversation has had such a huge impact on the show." Ruby commented.

**Grif: "..."**

**Simmons: "..."**

**Grif: "Um, it does seem to be one of life's great mysteries."**

Jaune and Ren laughed.

"That's exactly what he said to Simmons." Pyrrha chuckled.

**Sarge:** "**No, I mean you! What are you doing here? You always act like you wanna quit, but hell, you could've left whenever you wanted. No-one would have stopped ya. So why are you here?"**

Nora's face was practically glowing as she heard Sarge speak, "Whow h-he's giving Grif an inspirational speech!"

"He'a rallying him." Blake pointed out.

"I never thought about that, Grif really could have left a while ago. There's no one to stop him." Jaune commented.

"Play it. I want to hear his answer." Ruby ordered.

**Sarge: "And you, Simmons."**

Ruby silently sighed in her head.

**Simmons: "Me?"**

**Sarge:** "**You say you wanna be in charge. They would have given you your own squad a dozen times over. You know it, and I know it. But you're still, here."**

"Simmons getting his own squad? He's the smartest on red team but when he led them he didn't do it very well." Weiss commented.

"But he still could have gotten his own squad, and maybe with them he would have been a good leader." Pyrrha pointed out.

**Sarge: "And you Tucker. As much as I hate to admit it, you're actually good at being a soldier."**

**Tucker: "I am?"**

"He is! He actually is! He beat CT, he's probably the best fighter out of the other Reds and Blues." Jaune gasped.

**Sarge: "I know you like to make your rude comments, pretend like it all doesn't matter. But an entire alien race chose you to be their hero! So why are you here?"**

"Wow, Tucker has come so far." Jaune smiled.

Weiss nodded, "He's still a bad soldier in my mind. But he's the best of the worst and that's ...somewhat respectable."

"And he tried to be a good dad." Pyrrha added.

"They're all changing. I thought for so long they were stagnating. Only Church has had real development until this." Blake grinned.

"Grif and Simmons secretly like being on Red team and want to be there. Tucker has become somewhat of a hero and a great soldier. They've all changed." Ruby smiled.

"What about Caboose?" Pyrrha asked.

**Sarge: "And Caboose…"**

**Cut to Caboose.**

**Sarge: "Uuhhh, it's good to see you."**

"What? Nothing?" Pyrrha growled. "He brought Church back, he asked them to go rescue Church, he's come from a caring soldier that accidentally killed his teammate to a much more caring person."

Nora however, instead of being offended, laughed.

**Caboose: "Thanks. I'm really enjoying the speech so far."**

Pyrrha snorted, "Always nice no matter what. I'm enjoying to speech too."

"So am I." Nora grinned. "Sarge is awesome."

"I never expected this, it's incredible." Blake smiled.

**Sarge:** "**Maybe you're all here because this is the only place you fit in. Maybe you're here because you don't have anywhere else to go. Maybe you're all here, because deep down, you want to be here. The reason doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here! For all we know, Tex and Church are dead. That means we're the only ones who know what's happened; the only ones who can prevent them from covering it up. So the way I figure it, these Freelancer guys, wanna use us, take us away from our families, and send us all over the dag gum galaxy just to test if their agents are ready for the big fight? Well, I guess I'm interested in showing 'em, exactly what a big fight is all about. Time to clean the slate. So I'm not ordering you to go. I ain't even askin'. You do, what you gotta do Private Grif."**

Everyone sat in awe as Sarge spoke, captivated by his speech and thinking about themselves and why they were here. Not daring or wanting to interrupt.

"Wow, I think deep down they want to be there." Pyrrha smiled.

"Me too, I think they're actually friends." Ruby grinned.

Nora laughed happily, "Sarge has such a way with words."

"It's amazing, there's so much he said that I never thought about. What about their families?" Jaune asked.

"We only really know of Grif's and some of Simmons's. Grif's mother worked for a circus and we met his sister. Simmons has issues with his father" Ren explained.

"His speech makes me wonder why we're here." Weiss commented.

"We already talked about why we're huntresses." Blake pointed out.

"And huntsmen." Jaune added.

"You're outnumbered boyo." Yang laughed.

Weiss shook her head, "No no, I mean why are we here. Watching this show."

"Well...we like the show?" Yang shrugged.

Weiss sighed, "I know that now, now we like the show. But I'm not just here to watch the show, I probably wouldn't watch this by myself. I'm here with you because I like being here with all of you."

"Aww Weiss." Ruby smiled.

"Don't push it Ruby." Weiss snapped.

Ruby giggled, "Well I'm here for the same reason, I like the show for a lot of reasons but I want to be here and watch it with all of you."

"I think we are all here for the same reason." Ren smiled, "This past year we've grown so close as friends and teammates, it's nice to relax together."

"Yeah!" Nora grinned, "I mean it'd probably be a lot of fun finding a big Ursa and selling its hide as a rug but I mean… Watching Sarge is pretty cool with all of you."

"It's nice to have a story we all know." Blake explained with a grin.

"It's also nice to be a fan with you all." Pyrrha laughed with relief. "I can be a fan of this show all I want. And I'm glad I have some fellow fans."

"Aww that's sweet Pyrrha, you can be a fangirl around us." Yang laughed.

"Now I wouldn't go that far." Pyrrha laughed with a blush.

Jaune laughed, "Don't tell my sisters I said this but, I'd rather watch this with the seven of you than the seven of them."

"We don't have their numbers." Nora shrugged. "Yet" She whispered to Ren who chuckled.

**Grif: "Hhh, I'll go get my car keys."**

Nora laughed, "Yes! Sarge got Grif to do something without yelling at him! Sarge is the best sergeant!"

Pyrrha nodded, "His speech was very inspiring."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah…*coughs* and no one can out me for stealing it because no one else knows the show exists."

**Sarge:** "**Ah, alright then. Let's move."**

**Simmons: "I don't think a jeep will get us there soon enough. But I think I know what we can use."**

**A guitar riff picks up as they all file into a room**

**Simmons: "This!"**

"Aww they aren't going to show us." Nora complained.

**Grif: "Who the hell is gonna drive that? ...Why is everyone looking at me?"**

**The screen faded to black.**

"That is hands down the best episode." Nora grinned, "This trilogy is definitely better than the blood gulch chronicles."

"Still too early to decide." Jaune chuckled. "I wonder what it is. Any guesses?"

"None at all, I can't get Sarge's speech out of my head." Yang commented.

"And after learning everything from the blood gulch chronicles was just another scenario." Pyrrha shook her head, "He was able to ignore it and rise above."

"Scenario three, I wonder what the other scenarios were." Blake commented. "They present a great opportunity for spin offs."

—**Professor's SS— Not Canon**

"What an inspiring speech if I do say so myself, and I do." Port grinned.

"I have to agree, I cannot recall a better speech in Remnant's recent history." Oobleck commented.

Ozpin chuckled, "Dr. Oobleck, 'why are you here?' Is your favorite question to ask students."

Oobleck nodded, "It works to properly reinforce why they want to become huntsmen."

"I have always admired that strategy of yours Bart." Glynda commented, "I've always noticed the students who went on missions with you perform better in combat class."

"Yes yes, their vigor! They strive to achieve their goals!" Port smiled. "It's always inspiring."

Ozpin looked to his friend, "And what do you think about his speech?"

Ironwood looked up from deep in thought, "Forgive me but I may use elements from the speech on my own to the troops. They need to remind themselves why they fight."

Professor Port let out a boisterous laugh, "No forgiveness needed James!"

Ozpin nodded, "I think what we can all take away from this is that it is important not to lose sight of what drives us."

Dr. Oobleck nodded, "Yes indeed."

Ozpin smiled to himself, _it's always important to remember why I fight. Never again will I fall into another state of depression and inactivity. I have the maidens to thank for that. _Ozpin's smile grew at the fond memories of the four women.

—**Criminals SS— Not Canon**

Mercury and Emerald sat in silence, contemplating Sarge's speech.

Mercury looked down, _I am here because I had nowhere else to go. I killed my father and they showed up a moment later. It made sense, it felt like it was meant to be. But why am I still here? _He looked to Cinder and smirked, _Cinder and her boss Salem. That idiot Torchwick is right, no one can stop her. She's going to change the world and in her new world, I will be on top. I'm right where I'm supposed to be._

Emerald looked up to Cinder, _she's why I'm here. I had nowhere else to go and she was there for me. I'm here because of her, and wherever she is. I want to be there. _Emerald smiled. _She's… She's like family. The only I will ever have, she's been more of a mother to me than my actual mom. _Emerald smiled.

Cinder stealthily looked between her two subordinates, her own little pawns. _That's right, you're here because of me. You need me, you want to be here. _Cinder chuckled to herself. _Why am I here? Power. There is nothing I will not do to achieve it. And unlike that idiot 'Meta' I will think. Power is my addiction, I hunger for it. But I like that hunger, the longing. It gives me focus._

Cinder smirked, "An interesting little speech, it would be a shame to not watch it's result."

—**Salem's inner circle SS— Not Canon**

Salem smirked, "An interesting speech."

Tyrian laughed, "Why wonder why you're here? If you're not doing something because you love it you're in the wrong place."

Watts chuckled and huffed, "You should apply for a job at Beacon, I'd recommend guidance counselor."

Tyrian growled before laughing again, likely imagining the destruction he could cause. He laughed louder after Watts cringed from Salem's glare.

Hazel simply grunted ambiguously.

"It's important not to lose sight of what drives us." Salem smiled. "You know why you are here. But always remember, the path to your own desires is only possible through me."

The room grew silent, with only a chuckle from Tyrian.

Salem smiled, her point made. "Now then, let's continue."

* * *

**As always what did you think of the chapter and what RvB spin offs would you like to see? Personally I'd like to see more of Locus, Felix, and Siris. I want to see Locus and Felix change for the worse and know what happened to Siris.**


	59. S8E19 Reunion

**Author's Note:**

**You might notice slight format change, I switched from Roostertooths (Yes roostertooths) transcripts to the wiki ones. Never did this before because of an annoying problem with transferring the copy and paste. That problem is gone now, roostertooths has always been great, many of the quips/jokes in the transcripts were from them or my modifications of their jokes. But it's easier to use the wiki ones and they're admittedly better. Big thanks to anyone who worked on Roostertooths, from what I can tell it was a community member that started the site and did the transcripts. So yeah, big thanks. They were instrumental to this fic and my last fic. And of course I still edit the transcripts to make them clearer etc.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 59- Reunion**

"The show isn't over yet and you're already thinking of spin-offs." Yang chuckled.

Blake nodded, "Think about the other scenarios, other freelancers, other Red and Blues."

"Like the fanatics?" Ruby asked.

Nora beamed, "Yeah! I would love to watch them!"

Blake sighed and Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose.

Pyrrha chuckled, "I don't know about a spin-off, I love these characters."

Jaune nodded, "I want to see more of their past, Sarge mentioned their families in his speech."

"It's so cool that his name is Sarge." Nora commented.

"What?" Weiss asked, "That can't be his real name."

Nora nodded, "Yeah it is! He said it in his speech."

Weiss frowned, "I thought he meant to call him by his name, Sarge, or.. ugh S-dog."

Nora laughed, "S-dog." She repeated.

"**Reunion" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Blake grinned, "There's not much of a mystery in that title."

Jaune nodded, "Tex 'reuniting'" Jaune made sarcastic air quotes. "With Wash and Meta."

Nora grinned, "My bets are on Tex."

"Oh obviously." Yang laughed before looking to Ren.

"We can't bet if we both have the same side." Ren explained with a small grin.

Pyrrha chuckled, "My bets are also on Tex, she is an incredible fighter. I can't wait to see her fight with two other expert fighters."

"If there is a fight." Weiss commented, "We don't know if there will be one."

"Come on Weiss don't say that." Ruby pouted.

Weiss huffed and threw a hand up. "It's just a possibility."

"Weiss, ruiner of all fun." Yang quipped.

"Oh quiet you." Weiss snapped. "And play the episode."

Jaune laughed and nodded, "Ok ok, I'm waiting to see a sidewinder reference."

Before Jaune could hit play Nora spoke up, "Sidewinder? They're on a different planet?"

"Or ring.." Ruby frowned.

Blake sighed, "I've given up on trying to pin-point locations. Sometimes they're on a ring, sometimes they're on a planet. It doesn't make sense."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, but Church or Caboose said Sidewinder was an ice planet. Wash, Meta, and Doc drove from the desert to here."

Nora nodded, "Ohhh okay that makes sense.. I'm ready!" She grinned as she fidgeted sitting on her hands.

**Wash's perspective, he's coughing. His hands held up bloodied. We see Doc lying by the warthog, and a blurry Tex in the distance.**

**Washington: "It can't be...Tex?"**

Blake's mouth hung slightly open, "He's injured, it sounds bad."

**Wash dives for a gun, but is stopped by Tex. She steps on his hand as the familiar "Tex riff" plays.**

**Washington: "You're supposed to be dead."**

Blake smiled, "Not that injured."

Nora grinned giddily. "Fight fight fight… kiss kiss kiss." She mumbled laughing.

**Tex: "Don't sound so disappointed. You'll make me cry. Where's the Director?"**

**Washington: "The Director? How would I know that?"**

"Then I get to kill Wash and Meta." Yang quoted.

**Tex: "(tuts) Wronng answer..."**

**She goes to shoot him, but the Meta tackles her and sends her flying off Wash. her Battle rifle also goes flying, "Boss Battle" by Jeff Williams starts.**

Yang and Nora began to clap and whoop loudly.

Ruby smirked, "Hey Weiss, they're fighting."

Weiss sighed, "Yes, I can see that."

"You said they wouldn't." Ruby chuckled.

"I said it was a possibility." Weiss explained exasperated.

**He charges forward but Tex catches him in a powerful punch to the back. knocking him to the ground. **

Pyrrha's eyes were glued to the screen, darting from Tex to the Meta. "Smart, using his momentum against him."

**With a growl of anger, the Meta hits the ground, jumps up, and throws powerful jabs at Tex, which she dodges and blocks. She sends a powerful open palmed upper-cut to his chin. Tex then knees Meta in the head and kicks him back a few feet.**

Pyrrha grinned, "Her movements are so fluid. She has a plan when she's fighting. Unlike her fight with the blues she's not simply fighting using practiced moves on the closest target. She has clearly practiced and prepared for this fight."

"She's a badass, The way she slammed his head onto her knee." Yang grinned. "I need to try that."

**Tex activates a detonator and sets off some explosives by her feet, revealing a powerful chain gun which she grabs in midair before swinging it towards the Meta and opening fire.**

Ruby began jumping in place, "Ohmygodohmygod look at that turret! It's different from the normal ones. More chambers to fire faster." Her eyes widened. "I wonder if that move could work with Coco's turret."

"Wouldn't want to damage your upgrades." Yang chuckled.

Ruby sent her a look, "A few little explosives damaging it?" Ruby laughed, "Yang you know me better than that."

**With a growl of shock, the Meta runs across the field before diving behind an icy boulder. Behind her, Wash gets to his feet and whips out the capture unit, unveiling a large spike. **

"That's how they're going to suck Church into it." Jaune commented.

**At that moment, Tex's gun runs out of ammo and the Meta takes this moment to return fire with his Magnum. Tex ducks behind an icy stalagmite, smashes through the ice and draws out an assault rifle and a battle rifle which she fires at the Meta. **

"She has prepared the battlefield." Pyrrha commented, "She has left nothing to chance."

Blake nodded, "I'm trying to see if there's anything else but with the fighting it's hard to notice."

"I'd rather see the fighting than her preps." Nora commented.

**Wash runs up to her and thrusts the unit's spike at her, parrying one of her guns away, but she ducks the blow and knocks it out of his hands.**

Pyrrha sighed happily, "This fight is incredible. If only it was in real time."

"What?" Jaune asked.

Pyrrha shook her head, "It's nothing, real fights are faster than this. They have to be slowed down for tv."

**Washington: "NO! (He dives for it, preventing it from going over into an abyss) Be more careful, this thing can't take any more hits!"**

"This music is awesome!" Yang grinned.

"It reminds me of boss music." Jaune added.

Yang nodded, "It's cool, better than the old folky music."

Jaune frowned, "The older seasons did not have folky music. It was experimental and alternative rock."

Ruby chuckled and looked at Jaune, "It was kind of folky."

**Cut to Church and Doc.**

**Doc: "Church! Are you okay?"**

**Church: "She fuckin' shot me! What is wrong with her?"**

"Used him as bait." Ruby sighed.

**Doc: "She did? That's what brought us to you!"**

**Church: "I know! She meant to do that!"**

**Doc: "Well she's paying for it now."**

"I think the Meta and Wash are paying for it." Yang laughed.

"So far the fight has been equal, no one had gained or lost much." Pyrrha commented.

"What can they gain or lose?" Ren asked.

Pyrrha's eyes widened, "Oh I forgot they don't have aura, I've been gauging it in my head. Hmm well without aura it's up to endurance. They're equally skilled. But if Tex can separate them or take one of them out she has a better chance. Wash and Meta need to overpower her and wear her out."

"Can a robot be worn out?" Nora asked.

Ruby frowned, _probably not. Need to ask Penny._

Pyrrha shrugged, "Church is injured, I assume if he can feel so can Tex."

**Cut back to Tex, Wash and Meta. Meta has Tex pinned to the ground, trying to wrestle her gun away but she kicks him backwards towards a wall of ice. As Washington rejoins his colleague, she jumps to her feet and pulls out another detonator**

**Washington: "Is that a…"**

**Tex presses the button and a loud beeping starts behind them. Wash and the Meta spin around and see a row of mines built into the wall**

"Avalanche!" Nora shouted.

Weiss grimaced, "One of the major problems for towns outside Mantle."

**Washington: "...Mountain?"**

"**Ice Fight" plays as the mines go off and the wall shatters into huge blocks that go tumbling towards the two ex-Freelancers, who set off running. **

Weiss smiled, "I love the music, it has variety. And this use of classical instruments is great."

"I like the rock better." Ruby shrugged.

**Wash stabs at Tex again with the unit but she ducks aside and kicks him away. Then the Meta charges forward, picking up the unit.**

**Washington: "Meta, take it! Hit her!"**

"They are surprisingly a good team." Blake commented.

Pyrrha nodded, "They fight as one too."

**As the ice blocks crash around them, the Meta grabs the unit and swings out at Tex, but she ducks away. Wash then leaps up to do a jump-kick at Tex's head but she dodges and flings him to the ground, with Wash grabbing Tex's battle rifle before he falls. The Meta then kicks her in the chest, right under a huge shard of ice! Quickly she rolls away to avoid getting crushed, but the Meta kicks it out at her. Luckily, she jumps onto it and flips away into the air.**

"This fight is so much better than the fight with the reds and blues!" Nora shouted.

"It's amazing! They went from standing around talking to this!" Jaune gestured to the screen.

"They're fighting on falling ice." Ruby gasped, "It's so cool!"

Blake smirked, "It reminds me of our fight with the nevermore."

**Wash leaps onto another large icicle and runs along its length, firing at Tex. She lands on a block and vaults over it, followed closely by the Meta. As Tex lands, a large piece lands behind her and she strikes it, launching it towards the other two. Wash ducks aside and the Meta jumps off it towards Tex.**

Pyrrha smiled as she watched, "This is better than any arena fight."

"I hope our fights in the Vytal tournament are this epic!" Nora grinned. "Oh who am I kidding? We're going to do great! Unless we don't and lose, everyone else is so good and we can't be as good as Tex, Meta, or Wash. we'll-"

Ren sighed as Nora began to spiral into a mini-anxiety attack. "Nora, focus on the show." He smiled.

Nora looked to the screen, instantly brightening up. "Okay!"

**Tex runs up another icicle and intercepts him in midair, grabbing him by the chin and cracking his back over her shoulders. **

Jaune grimaced, "His back, oh you can hear it crack."

"Oh she broke it." Yang laughed.

"She's like a wrestler but even more badass!" Nora shouted.

**As she lands, she throws him up and kicks him in the back towards Wash, who dives out of the way. Wash then raises his battle rifle and fires at Tex but she dives behind an icy boulder where, after a moment of delay, she draws out a third detonator and hits the button. **

"I love this girl!" Nora grinned. "First she blows up the ground to get a gun, then a cliff! This is going to be great!"

Yang nodded, "I bet she's going to one up blowing up the cliff."

Nora nodded, "Oh she _has _to!"

Ren nodded, "She hesitated before pressing the button."

"I never hesitate." Nora grinned. "I need more remotely detonated bombs."

**All at once a line of charges go off under the ice twenty feet from her and as the mountain shelf begins to crumble.**

Nora whooped, "She split the ground!"

"Definitely a one up." Yang laughed.

**Tex takes off for the safety of the other side, but Wash fires at her and she screams in pain as the bullet hits her shoulder. She falls limp on the other side.**

Yang gasped, "He got her."

Pyrrha grimaced, "She's still alright, it looks like she was grazed."

**The operatic section of "Ice Fight" plays.**

"Listen to that!" Weiss smiled, "I never expected the show to have this much range in music."

"I never expected a lot from this show." Blake smiled.

"It sounds so epic! Weiss can you do that? You're an opera singer." Nora asked.

Weiss smiled, "I'm not just an opera singer, and sorry but no. If I tried it would sound too melodic. Not.. epic as you put it. My vocal range is high, not low."

"Come on please Weiss." Ruby and Nora begged.

Weiss sighed, "Not here."

"I'm hearing a yes!" Yang laughed.

Nora gasped, "You can sing as me and Yang spar!"

Yang's eyes widened, "Yes. Do it."

Weiss frowned, "You two are not doing a lot to convince me, I only sing rarely."

"Come on you only sing in those stuffy concerts, doesn't that get boring?" Yang asked.

Weiss frowned, "Yes.. yes it does. Ok I'll sing while you and Nora spar. As long as it's just you guys there. I'm not singing for an audience."

Nora, Ruby, and Yang grinned.

**Wash suddenly realizes that the ground is moving and he looks round to see the shelf cracking and breaking as it falls towards the icy water below.**

**Washington: "Oh my God! RUN!"**

Weiss began to hum along silently to the song.

**Wash and the Meta tear across the shelf towards the ever-more distant ledge, leaping over cracks and side-stepping the sliding boulders. As they reach the edge of the shelf, the Meta spots his brute shot falling over the cliff and leaps straight towards it.**

**Washington: "META! Wait, I...(Meta grabs his weapon, and uses the combat side as an ice pick to hold him in place.) God-dammit!"**

"There's the end of their teamwork." Pyrrha frowned.

Blake looked at the screen, anticipating, hoping Wash would survive.

**Zoom in on Doc, waving the Warthog's tow hook.**

**Doc: "(Waving the Warthogs tow hook) WASH! Here! Take this!"**

**Washington: "(shocked) DOC?! Throw it, throw it! (Waves his hands above his head, signaling for the throw)"**

**Doc: "Here it comes! (He throws, and it falls short)"**

Nora burst out laughing, "Aw where's Donut when you need him."

Yang chuckled, "He would have overshot it."

Nora laughed and nodded, "Doc has a weak throw."

**Washington: "(exasperated) You've got to be kidding me...(Nevertheless, he jumps for it, grabbing the rope and climbing up. At the top he hauls himself up.) That was the second worst throw, ever, of all time."**

Pyrrha frowned, "He still remembers Caboose's throw."

Jaune laughed, "It's a nice callback."

Nora laughed too, "I forgot about that! Glad I know how to throw grenades."

Ren nodded, "No friendly fire."

**Doc: "What d' you want from me? I ran track in high school."**

**Meta runs at Tex as she struggles to her feet. As the Meta swings the blade end of his brute shot at her, she parries it with her combat knife then elbows him back. **

Blake perked up, "Hmm using a knife."

Pyrrha nodded, "Knives are the most versatile of any weapon you can face. I'm always weary when fighting someone who uses them."

**As he stumbles back, Tex dashes forward and slashes across his stomach then stabs him in his left shoulder. **

Pyrrha nodded, "Very dangerous. And she's very good with one."

**With a growl, the Meta aims his brute shot at the ground and fires, sending them flying and knocking Tex down. Wash runs up to them as the Meta grabs the capture unit and hauls Tex to her feet.**

**Washington: "(panicked) Meta, wait! We don't need to hurt her, we only need-"**

**Meta stabs the memory unit's spike straight into Tex's visor, causing her to scream in agony and for her body to violently twitch and spasm. **

Yang's mouth hung open in shock, "He- he killed her. She's dead again."

"No, no she's just captured. She's an A.I. Too." Jaune reassured her.

"Still brutal." Pyrrha grimaced.

"The Meta has never looked like more of a brute than now. The way he stomachs pain and fights on." Weiss shook her head, recalling her fight with the White Fang member. She could still hear the whir of his chainsaw sword.

Yang shook her head, "Pyrrha said it, it was just _brutal._

Nora pouted, "Yeah, I was really hoping she would win."

Yang nodded, "I really thought she was going to win, I'm surprised she didn't."

Ren nodded, "We were all wrong."

Pyrrha sighed, "They wore her out, injured her, and the Meta never holds back."

**A blood red light emerges from the hole in her face as she is absorbed into the capture unit.**

**Church: "NO! Stop!**

**With a growl of satisfaction, the Meta draws the unit out and flings Tex's broken body towards the stunned Church. We get a clear view of her cracked visor.**

"We only just got her back." Yang sighed.

**Church: "Let her outta that thing!"**

**Washington: "(wearily) We can't. The unit is failing. Epsilon, it's over. You're coming with us."**

**Church: "(furious) I'm not going anywhere with you! We can fight you!"**

"They can?" Ren asked.

**Doc: "(surprised) We can?"**

**Church: "(determined) We will!"**

Ren hummed.

**Doc: "(exasperated) Aw, great."**

**Washington: "I'm sorry to hear that. Meta, give me the memory unit. (The Meta doesn't respond) Meta?"**

**Meta is staring at the unit in his hands. He looks up at Wash**

Blake gasped, "He has an A.I."

Yang gasped too, "What? Wait but Tex wouldn't help him would she?"

"She may not have a choice." Ren frowned.

Blake nodded, "He has what he wants, there's no reason for him to help Wash anymore."

Pyrrha sighed, "He's a beast."

**Washington: "(horrified) Meta! NO! Don't…"**

**Meta attaches the unit to his back and becomes invisible.**

"**Red vs Blue" by Jeff Williams starts to play.**

**Washington: "Damnit! Doc, you have to protect Epsilon!"**

"How can he? He can't fight." Nora chuckled.

"He can try overloading the Meta's armor again." Jaune suggested. "But it might not work now that he has an A.I."

**Doc: "What do I do?!"**

**Washington: "RUN!"**

**Meta charges past him, knocks Wash to the ground, then proceeds to shoot at Church and Doc. Quickly, Wash jumps onto the Meta's back and throws his arms around his neck. **

**Washington: "I'll try to hold him!"**

**Meta throws him off and continues to shoot. Wash retaliates but is knocked off balance by the Brute Shot. Meta calmly advances on him, chuckling to himself.**

"I hope this means Washington switches back to help the Reds and Blues." Pyrrha commented.

"I don't know, he only wants to stay out of prison. And after being pushed around for so long he doesn't care what he has to do." Blake explained.

**Washington: "I knew you would do this, Meta. I just can't believe... (His voice trails off as he looks through the Meta's invisibility) can't believe...(The two have spotted the pelican in the sky, trailing black smoke) I can't believe it."**

"Why is the plane smoking." Weiss frowned.

Ruby laughed, "Because of who's flying it!"

"Grif." Nora groaned.

**The camera cuts to Grif behind the wheel. Sarge, Caboose, Simmons and Tucker can also be seen inside next to him.**

**Sarge: "There they are! Land right next to them!"**

Nora laughed, "Seeing them just made me so happy, it's so funny to have all that serious fighting and now here they come."

Ruby laughed too, "They're going to crash."

**Grif: "Right...land…"**

"Why would they let him fly." Weiss face-palmed.

**Sarge: "...You do know how to land this vehicle, don't you?"**

**Grif: "Sure! That just means stop flying, right?"**

**Sarge: "Brace for impact!"**

Everyone either burst out laughing or chuckled lightly.

"Next time I take bumblebee out for a spin, I should just let go of the handlebars to park." Yang laughed.

"That's probably my favorite peice of dialogue from the show so far, the funniest at least." Jaune chuckled.

**Tucker: "Oh shit! This is gonna suck!"**

**Caboose: "...I still haven't got my peanuts."**

Pyrrha laughed wholeheartedly. "W-what?" She continued."

**The Pelican quickly drops toward the surface and crashes. Meta and Wash jump out of the way to avoid it. The Pelican finally comes to a stop, with the Reds pressed against the glass, almost crushing a cowering Doc, with both the Reds and Doc loudly screaming. As soon as the Pelican stops, the Reds are thrown back.**

**Grif: "..ow."**

**Doc: "Wow! That was a close one!"**

"If the cliff was any shorter.." Weiss trailed off.

**Washington: "(coming out from behind a tree, faintly bemused) I would say that was the cavalry, but I've never seen a line of horses crash into the battlefield from outer space before."**

Blake smiled, "Washington does seem to be at ease, like he was during season six."

Pyrrha smiled, "I'm glad, he is still a relatively new character. But I like him."

Blake nodded, "He's still my favorite."

"My favorite keeps dying." Yang huffed.

"So does mine." Ruby pointed out.

**Church: "(from behind the same tree) heyy... Is it possible for a memory fragment out of an artificial intelligence program enclosed inside a robotic body to piss its pants? Because I'm pretty sure I just did that."**

"Wouldn't be weird, they can feel pain and get tired." Jaune commented.

Ruby nodded, _I think Penny can get tired. But maybe that's just her dust batteries- does she have batteries? _

**Washington: "Come on, let's go see how many of your friends survived that."**

**Church: "You know, they're not really my friends."**

Pyrrha chuckled, "Church can say that but he's made it clear he cares about Tucker and Caboose. Especially Caboose."

Blake chuckled, "Church and Caboose's friendship is a lot like a certain pair of teammates we know."

Yang laughed, glancing as Weiss and Ruby. "Yeah, I think I know who you're talking about."

Weiss frowned, "You don't mean me and Ruby do you?"

Yang laughed, "Of course we do, Weiss you're Church and Ruby you're Caboose."

"What! Why do you keep comparing me to Caboose? I'm not stupid." Ruby crossed her arms.

Pyrrha grimaced at the word 'stupid' but said nothing, "I think what they mean is that Church pretended to not want to be friends with Caboose. Just like Weiss did to you."

Ruby laughed, "What? She never did that."

Blake smirked, "And we're comparing you to Caboose because he always believed Church was his friend. Like you."

Ruby blushed, "I didn't always see Weiss as a friend."

Weiss laughed, "Annoying brat."

"Petty Princess." Ruby shot back with a grin.

"Heiress." Both Weiss and Blake corrected.

The three laughed.

**Washington: "That's okay, I'm sure none of them really survived."**

**Cut to Sarge and Grif around the crashed Pelican**

**Sarge: "Grif! Look what you did to our ship!"**

**Grif: "(dismissively) Eh, fuck it, it's a rental."**

"A rental? They stole it." Weiss pointed out.

"Same thing." Yang waved her off.

**Sarge: "(beat) Eh, good point, fuck it. (he kicks the Pelican off the cliff and it falls over the side into the icy water.)"**

**Church runs over to the group, Wash not far behind.**

**Church: "Has anybody seen Tex?"**

**Washington: "I'm sorry, Epsilon. The Meta captured her inside of the memory unit."**

"He still calls him Epsilon." Ruby frowned.

"He's technically right." Jaune shrugged.

**Church: "There it is! (he and the others run over to it) She's here!"**

**Washington: "Epsilon, there's nothing we can do. She's stuck in there."**

**Church: "So let her out!"**

**Washington: "We rigged it so it's one way. We didn't want you to escape again."**

Yang sighed, "She can't be stuck in there for forever."

"Caboose could help." Pyrrha suggested.

Yang shrugged.

**Church: "Well, unrig it!"**

**Washington: "I need to get it to a lab. Somewhere with tools."**

**Church: "Simmons?"**

**Simmons: "Hey, he's the expert. I don't know what I can do to help."**

"Where's the Meta?" Ruby asked.

"I thought the ship hit him." Jaune shrugged.

"I didn't see him get hit." Blake frowned.

"Well duh, he was invisible." Nora waved her hand over her eyes.

Blake frowned and hummed dismissively.

**Washington: "And it's in no condition to move. If it locks down before I can open it, she'll be trapped in there."**

**Simmons: "We should try something."**

**Washington: "If I let her out, you have to come with me."**

**Church: "(frustrated) Yes, fine, just get her out!"**

**Washington: "(turns to the other Blues) Caboose, Tucker, get in the base. See if you can find some tools"**

"He knows Tucker?" Jaune asked. "They've never met."

"He probably knows _of _Tucker." Blake explained. "He does his research, he knows who's who."

**Caboose: "Okay!"**

**Tucker: "Alright! I'll be right back!"**

**The two run off.**

**Washington: "You three find me anything that has power. Anything and everything. We're going to need a lot to keep it online."**

**Sarge: "(running off with the Grif and Simmons) On it!"**

Pyrrha smiled, "Sarge is determined to help, I like this new side of him."

Nora shrugged, "I just like Sarge, he's great."

**Church: "(looking down at the Epsilon Unit) I can get her out."**

**Washington: "What? No!"**

**Church: "It's my only option."**

Ruby gasped, "He can go in after her."

"How would he get her out?" Jaune asked.

Ruby shrugged, "He's an A.I. He can figure it out I don't know."

**Washington: "I need you, Epsilon. You're my only ticket out of this mess. If you get stuck in there, they'll never believe me, I'm not going back to prison!"**

Blake hummed, "If he gets stuck in there, there's nothing he can do other than run."

**Church: "I can do it."**

**Washington: "No, I won't let you."**

**Church: "You can't stop me. I have to help her. She's here because of us."**

"Us?" Ruby frowned.

**Washington: "Because of me?"**

**Church: "Not you, us - Me, and Alpha, and the Director."**

**Washington: "You've started to remember."**

Blake, Jaune, and Ren leaned forward.

**Church: "I found some journals from the Director. She's someone from his life. Someone he loved…"**

Ruby gasped, "That's why Chur- the Alpha remembered her."

"She must have been really important to him, she was a part of him. Just her memory made an entire fragment. A new A.I." Yang explained.

Both Yang and Ruby thought of their mom, their true mom. Summer Rose.

**Washington: "(quietly) Allison. Her name was Allison."**

"Tex's true name." Ren commented.

Yang nodded, "It sounds like all the freelancers knew. Wyoming called her Allison so long ago back in season three or four."

"At the time it wasn't very significant, this show has grown so much. Almost as if it was planned but I'm not sure it was." Blake added.

**Church: "Allison... (turns back to the Epsilon Unit) When they made Alpha, she came back. She was a byproduct of the process."**

"I'm surprised he thinks of her as a byproduct, the director didn't like it." Jaune commented.

"He's not the Director, he's Church." Ruby explained.

**Washington: "She's just a shadow."**

**Church: "(angrily) Don't call her that! She died in her real life, and that's all the Director ever remembered of her. So now, no matter how tough she is, no matter how hard she fights, she's always going to fail! Because that's what she's based on. No matter what she's doing, or what she's trying to accomplish, just when her goal is within her reach, it gets yanked away. Every. Single. Time. Can you imagine what that's like?"**

Yang gasped, "That explains so much, and it's terrible. Imagine having that bad of luck?"

Nora nodded, "Yeah, Donut was able to throw a grenade through a tank to kill her and she got knocked out by Sarge.. well maybe getting knocked out by Sarge was just him being awesome."

Yang shook her head with a slight grin, "No definitely bad luck Nora."

"It explains every time she has failed, she is very capable. But somehow she has always failed." Blake commented. "Not being able to carry the bomb when clearly she is very strong."

"And getting caught sneaking up on Tucker, Andy, and the Alien." Jaune added. "She's smart enough to see a trap."

Yang sighed, "She's such a badass, but with terrible luck. Must be hard."

**The memory unit lifts in the air, revealed to be on the back of the Meta, who, invisible, has been present the whole time.**

**Washington: "I think I'm getting the idea…"**

Blake sighed, "I knew he wouldn't be taken down so easily."

**Church: "Uh oh…"**

**Meta: "(growls loudly)"**

**The scene cut to black.**

Yang slapped her knees, "Best episode so far, that fight was amazing."

Nora nodded, "I know! But it was still really funny to see her beat up the reds and Tucker."

Ren nodded, "And it looks like the season cap of only nineteen episodes has ended."

Jaune nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready to see what happens next, let m-"

"_Deleted Scene" _FILSS's voice rang out.

Jaune chuckled, "Never-mind."

"I always love these." Nora grinned.

Blake nodded, "Me too, it's the closest to a look behind the scenes we'll probably ever see."

"**Episode 17.9 Seatback Pocket" appeared on the screen.**

"Wait an entire episode was deleted!" Nora shouted.

"It's probably just the title of the deleted scene." Jaune explained.

**Fade in to the interior of the Pelican. Camera pans back to reveal Caboose and Simmons.**

**Sarge: "(Over PA) ladies and gentlemen this is your co-pilot speaking. We'll be flying at altitudes of varying heights as we struggle desperately with the controls and then we will be slamming into the ground at high velocity. We'll be slightly ahead of schedule now if you'll please direct your attention to Caboose. He'll demonstrate the safety features of our D77H TCI drop ship."**

"Is this what public planes are like?" Weiss asked.

"Wouldn't know." Yang shrugged, "The airship we rode to Beacon didn't have seats."

**Caboose: "Hello all blue vs red airlines come equipped with three emergency exits which are welded shut for your safety reasons."**

Pyrrha shook her head and chuckled, "Caboose is the flight attendant. That's perfect."

"I would not want to ride blue vs red airlines." Jaune added.

Weiss nodded, "Me neither."

Blake chuckled, "I can see why this scene wasn't included. It would have taken away from the seriousness and drama of the episode."

"Good!" Nora shouted.

**Caboose: "Please keep your hands inside the vehicles at all times. No flash photography and please take crying babies to the lobby."**

"It would be pretty easy to keep their hands inside the plane. All the exits are locked." Jaune pointed out.

"I like that Blue vs Red airlines has a zero tolerance crying baby policy." Weiss chuckled.

"You can't really control a baby, especially on a plane." Pyrrha pointed out.

Weiss nodded, "I wouldn't know. I've always flown in ..private planes." She grumbled.

"What's wrong with that?" Jaune asked. "That sounds great."

"I'd rather sit next to a stranger than my father." Weiss explained. "But… on flights with a certain butler it wasn't so bad."

**Caboose: "In the event of a water landing. Start swimming."**

Pyrrha laughed, "Caboose's advice is.. less than helpful."

"Especially for people like Neptune." Blake chuckled.

**Caboose: "In the event of a fire landing. Please burn."**

Pyrrha grimaced.

"That advice is even worse." Ruby commented.

**Caboose: "If we have an air landing, that means we are still flying."**

Pyrrha began to laughed, as did Yang.

**Caboose: "And if we experience a snow landing, everyone should fall outside the vehicle while it slides across a big icy plane, and then does this tilty teetering thing on the edge of a cliff before it tumbles into the ocean below. That almost never happens though."**

Blake hummed, "This scene must have been made before they finished last episode."

"This is cool!" Ruby grinned, "It's like we're seeing what could have happened. Like the alternate endings."

"Oh I wonder if we're going to get alternate endings this time too." Jaune commented.

"I hope we do." Nora grinned.

**Simmons: "Do we at least get any peanuts?"**

"Caboose didn't get his peanuts." Pyrrha commented.

**Caboose: "No we have a community jar of peanut butter that you can stick your finger in and lick."**

Weiss grimaced, "A community Jar."

"Talk about double dipping." Yang laughed.

"Gross." Ruby shook her head.

"I like doing that with peanut butter." Nora exclaimed with no shame.

"We have two jars of peanut butter." Ren explained.

**Simmons: "**_**Gross **_**how about a drink?"**

**Caboose: "Oh that would be great, and while you're getting one would you please get something for me."**

"He's the worst flight attendant ever." Weiss commented.

"Of all time." Jaune finished.

**Sarge: "Uhh this is the co-pilot again. Yep we're crashin' yaaaaoooo!"**

**Caboose: "We want to thank you for crashing with blue vs red airlines. We know you have a choice when it comes to crashing. We hope you consider us for all your future crashing needs."**

**Simmons begins to scream and run around in the middle of Caboose talking.**

**Simmons: "Panic panic panic panic panic panic!"**

**Sarge: "Terror in the sky! Terror in the sky!"**

**The screen cuts to black.**

"Well that was-" Jaune started.

"_Deleted scene two" _FILSS's voice rang out.

**No title, a quick scene of the Meta standing above Washington holding the warthog appeared.**

"What is-" Pyrrha started.

**The scene ended as soon as it started. With the Meta slamming the warthog into Wash, clipping through him. Looking as if it cut him in half.**

**The scene cut to black.**

"Huh, what was that?" Ruby asked.

"Looked like an unused animation, the Warthog went through Wash." Jaune pointed out.

"I bet it wasn't used because there's no way Wash could survive that. He basically got cut in half." Yang commented.

Pyrrha nodded, "I'm glad it wasn't used then."

"Interesting deleted scenes." Ren commented.

—**Professor's SS—Not Canon**

"Texas's predicament reminds me of a certain Crow." Ozpin commented.

Port shook his head, "I cannot imagine a greater form of suffering, to be incapable- no! perfectly capable of achieving your goals. But fated to fail."

Ozpin listened absentmindedly as they talked about Tex's bad luck. His mind wandered to Tex, Alpha, and the Director. _To love someone so much, that they become a part of you. I know that all too well._

—**Salem's inner circle SS— Not Canon**

Salem ignored her disciples' talk, having thoughts of her own.

Tyrian cackled with glee, "Luck luck luck, poor Tex has an excuse for everything now."

Watts chuckled, "Agreed. Luck is for fools."

Salem snapped to attention, "It would be foolish dear Watts to discredit luck as false. I can assure you, Luck is a very real force."

Watts frowned but said nothing, Tyrian simply cackled as usual.

—**Criminals SS— Not Canon**

Cinder smiled, "So the Meta's search for power succeeds."

Mercury shook his head, "Eh we all know the good guys are gonna win. Can't happen in the real world so it's gotta happen on tv."

Cinder smirked, "People with power and the will to use that power win. Whether they're good or not is irrelevant."

"The fall maiden had power, she didn't win." Mercury pointed out.

Cinder nodded, "She didn't know how to use it. She wasn't smart enough to learn. Power comes in many forms."

Emerald nodded along, like a puppy.

—**Birds SS— Not Canon**

Qrow grumbled to himself as Raven looked at him smugly.

"You're going to say it so say it." Qrow growled.

"It's just, what luck that the show has a character very similar to you." Raven chuckled. "Grand goals but always failing."

Qrow glared at her, "She's nothing like me. I have bad luck, but that doesn't stop me from winning."

"That's right, you stop yourself from winning." Raven retorted.

"We're not going to get into this again. I did not choose the wrong side." Qrow explained.

"You left the tribe, the family that protected you. How protected do you feel now?" Raven asked.

"Your little cult is shit at protecting anyone, I can protect myself." Qrow snapped.

"Not for long, by siding with Ozpin you forfeited any protection. She will win Qrow." Raven argued.

"Not if we fight her together!" Qrow yelled.

Raven slammed her hand down, "He _will _fail Qrow. She will win, and if you can't beat them."

Qrow sighed, "Clearly not join them."

"Stay out of their way, mind your own business, and survive." Raven growled.

Qrow chuckled mirthlessly, "How noble."

Raven shook her head, "Nobility does not concern me, I am not a coward. I will protect my tribe. My family."

"Yes, because you have done so well protecting your family." Qrow quipped.

"Your luck will run out very fast if you continue down this path." Raven growled.

"Could say the same to you." Qrow chuckled.

* * *

**Steven Universe Future's finale was great, I loved it. Way better than "change your mind" in my opinion. But it made me think of something I thought I should say. Not to be preachy but, if you have the ability to go see a therapist, do it. Everyone has their own sob story including me. The process of getting help feels great at times and even if you don't believe your problem is that serious, it helps.**


	60. S8E20 N Plus 1

**Author's Note:**

**The day has come, the Recollection Trilogy has come to an end. Took a lot longer than the Blood Gulch Chronicles. Sorry about that, Freelancer Saga might take even longer. Longer episodes, important reactions, etc.**

**Gotta say, I have been waiting a long time to get to this moment. I hope I can do this episode justice. **

**Special thanks to:**

**Cruz7808 for amazing ideas, huge help, seriously the amount of idea's he's given is amazing. But more importantly, the Cover Art!**

**A dark Winter's Wind for the help and pointing out my mistakes**

**Troumvirate for his funny RWBY short stories please read them, inspired me to not worry about backlash.**

**Roostertooths/Wiki for the transcripts**

**Bizmarck Alexander for the continued support and reviews**

**DoomKnight-6642 for the idea of doing deleted scenes.**

**Aceman88 for being the first reviewer and for having great ideas.**

**Brian.H.H for the detailed reviews and support.**

**And of course Roosterteeth, for everything.**

**If I'm forgetting anyone I'm sorry.**

**I love reading genuine reviews/flames. I always appreciate hearing your opinions on my writing. It keeps me going, flame and praise.**

* * *

**Cover Art: Cruz7808**

**Check my profile for any polls**

**Review, point out mistakes, and flame.**

* * *

**Chapter 60- N+1**

"I wish instead of cutting scenes they would make the episodes longer." Weiss complained.

"Me too, but I understand why they cut the last one. But the imposer one didn't need to be." Jaune commented.

"The episodes have gotten longer though, with each season." Ren pointed out.

Weiss nodded, "Each season is better than the last."

"The show grows with each passing episode." Blake smiled, "It makes me excited for the next season."

"Me too, and I hope the fight scenes get longer now that we have actual fight scenes." Ruby added.

"Me too." Pyrrha chuckled. "Though their former… fight scenes were funny."

Nora laughed, "Go over to that rock and yell bang bang bang."

Yang and Ruby laughed along with Nora.

"And for that reason I prefer the current ones." Blake explained.

"**N+1" appeared on the screen with the theme.**

Ruby silently began to hum the theme, followed by Jaune, and so one with Weiss joining in last. Adding her angelic voice to the mix.

Jaune smiled, "The theme never gets old."

"Mainly because it's so short." Yang commented, "Also N plus one? Is that another testing reference."

"Nineteen!" Nora shouted.

"What?" Ren asked.

Nora grinned as she sat back in triumph, "N is the variable, this is episode twenty. N plus one is twenty making N Nineteen."

"Yay math is so fun." Yang mocked with a friendly smile, "Nerd."

"Guh uh uh uh." Nora waved her finger around. "Intellectual."

Weiss frowned, "You stole that from Neptune."

Nora nodded, "Great minds think alike… and he probably stole it from me!"

"You have a great mind Nora but that's likely not what the title means." Ren pointed out.

Nora gasped, "What? And you knew! You let me embarrass myself. I'm hurt." She put a hand to her chest.

Ren chuckled and held up his scroll, "It means there's a power backup in place should any system component fail. The 'N' stands for the number of components needed to run the system. The '+1' means there is an independent backup should a component of that system fail." Ren read aloud.

Nora scratched her head, "What system?"

Ren frowned, "I'm not entirely sure."

Ruby shrugged, "It just sounds like a fail-safe, more awesome- I mean complicated weapons that use dust for power sometimes need them in case something fails. It's so their weapon doesn't explode." She laughed.

"How does that relate to this episode?" Yang asked looking to Blake.

Blake shrugged, "I would say it's about the capture unit."

Yang gasped, "You don't think it's going to fail do you? If it does Tex dies. As in dead dead. No ghost, no memory."

Blake again shrugged, "I don't know, I hope not."

**Fade in to Grif and Simmons in the base searching.**

**Grif: "Simmons, what are we looking for?"**

**Simmons: "Power cells, batteries, anything."**

**Grif: "How is a power cell different from a battery?"**

Weiss hummed, "Dust for dummies explains it well."

Ruby chuckled, "Good thing I never read that."

Yang snorted at the look on Weiss's face.

Weiss turned her head and scoffed, "Well then, you never made up almost killing me."

Ruby threw her hands up, "Gah! I thought I did after you saved me! I still haven't made that up to you?"

Weiss squinted, "How is it fair that you almost blew me off a cliff and then I saved you from a Death stalker?"

Ruby laughed nervously and shrugged, "Because Professor Ozpin actually did launch you off a cliff?"

Weiss sighed before chuckling, "Sure, and yes you never made it up to me. My requirements were that you read Dust for Dummies and never speak to me again."

Ruby crossed her arms, "I'm never making it up to you then."

"Then I will hold this specific grudge until my dying breath." Weiss swore with a smirk.

"...What did Dust for Dummies say the difference was?" Ruby asked sheepishly.

"Dust batteries store energy and Dust Cells generate it." Weiss explained.

**Simmons: "Grif, this is not the time!"**

**An explosion is heard in the distance. Sarge enters the frame.**

**Sarge: "Hey, did you hear that?"**

"The Meta's back and Tex isn't there to help anymore." Yang sighed.

"I cannot think of a way they can beat him." Weiss confessed.

"You don't think they'll win?" Pyrrha asked.

Weiss's eyes slightly widened, "No I'm sure they'll win, I just don't know how."

Pyrrha chuckled and nodded, "Well I can assure you martial arts won't be their method."

"You're not confident in them?" Yang smirked.

Pyrrha shook her head, "I'm confident they could improve. Anyone can, given a little push. But at their current level? No, if they try fighting in any typical way they will lose."

Jaune nodded, "I think so too, I think their best chance is have someone distract him while the others fire at him from a distance. Or have Tucker sneak up on him and quickly take him with his sword."

"What if Church just possesses him!" Nora gasped, "Then he can fight himself and do whatever he wants." Nora began to cackle, "He can make him eat gross things or run around in the snow without his armor so he gets frostbite!"

Jaune and others simply gaped at Nora. "You know Nora." Jaune started, "Church possessing him is a great idea! ...but maybe it wouldn't work because he already has an A.I."

"Why wouldn't it work? He had a bunch of A.I. before…is it A.I's?" Nora asked getting off topic.

Jaune frowned, "Good point, we'll have to see."

**Simmons: "Yeah... I did... (Grabs the Rocket Launcher next to him)Come on Grif, let's go!"**

Pyrrha smiled, "No hesitation, I believe Sarge's speech inspired him to be braver."

Nora grinned, "Jaune I expect a speech better than Sarge's one day- oh! The Vytal tournament! Reenact it for us!"

Jaune chuckled, "I can do you one better, I'll change it to reflect all of you."

Pyrrha smiled, "I can't wait to hear it."

"I'm sure with your words we will succeed." Ren added.

Jaune smiled, "I- Thanks." He laughed.

**Grif: "Aren't we supposed to run away from explosions?"**

"That seemed to be Sun's and Neptune's mentality when we fought Roman Torchwick in the stolen Atlesian Paladin." Blake grumbled.

"You know _we _wouldn't have abandoned you." Jaune gestured to himself and his team.

Pyrrha blushed but nodded, "We would have gladly helped."

Nora nodded, glaring at Team RWBY. "Yeah! And you invited Sun and Neptune before us! I'm hurt! we were betrayed."

"Well to be fair we were going to go alone, but Neptune and Sun overheard us." Blake explained.

"They still left." Nora huffed.

"To be fair to the dorks they were thrown off the highway during the chase." Yang pointed out.

"And to _continue_ being fair, the dorks then went out to eat at _A Simple Wok_." Weiss growled. "So they did abandon us."

"Eh we were fine!" Ruby waived her off.

Nora pouted, "I still would have liked to beat up a giant robot."

"I'm sure you will get your chance one day." Ren assured her.

**Cut to an explosion that sends Church crashing into the snow in front of the Reds, Tucker, and Caboose.**

**Church: "Agh!"**

**Sarge: "What happened?"**

**Church: "The Meta... there…"**

**The screen cuts to show the Meta and Washington fighting in the distance.**

**Sarge: "And I was afraid we wouldn't get to kick a little ass today! Come on, fellas!"**

Nora grinned as she began squirming in her spot in excitement.

Ruby was doing the equivalent of jumping up and down while sitting down.

**Tucker: "Caboose! Stay with Church!"**

**Caboose: "Okay."**

Pyrrha sagged slightly in disappointment. "Oh. I thought Caboose would help."

**Tucker: "And try not to kill him by accident!"**

**Caboose: "Okay!"**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**The Meta opens fire and Wash dives aside to avoid the hit. The Meta charges towards him, Brute Shot blade raised, but Wash whips out his knife and parries the blow. He then slices him in the shoulder and goes for a punch but the Meta cloaks himself and ducks aside.**

Pyrrha grimaced, "I don't like the blood, but their technique is good."

Blake nodded, "Washington is good with a knife."

**Wash stops and glances around the field. He spots the snow being shifted to the side and throws the blade towards the movement. As it hits, the Meta uncloaks with a roar of pain. Wash raises his battle rifle and opens fire, but the Meta shoots at the same and sends Wash flying back under the Warthog. **

Ruby frowned, "He missed the Meta."

Nora nodded, "Yeah but the Meta hit him. Hard to miss with explosive rounds!"

**The Reds and Tucker come charging in as "Red vs Blue" starts playing.**

**Sarge: "Attack!"**

"Yeah!" Nora cheered.

**Simmons: "Get him!"**

**Grif: "(terrified) We're gonna fuckin' die!"**

Yang scoffs "What a battle cry"

Nora grins "Today is a good day for you to die, yahh!"

Jaune laughed, "Sarge's battle cry is better."

"It sounds like something Professor Port would shout." Blake commented.

"Do _not _compare them!" Nora shouted.

**As they charge, the Reds and Tucker open fire. They form a firing line and unload everything they have but the Meta slams his hand into the ground, summoning a domed energy shield around him that blocks the explosions. **

"The shield from South." Blake pointed out.

"He likely regained all of his abilities." Ren added.

Jaune grimaced, "Oh no.. time distortion."

**He then leaps out through an opening at the top and fires at Grif and Tucker who quickly roll out of the way. Simmons then raises his rocket launcher up and fires at the Meta. **

**Simmons: "Fire in the hole!"**

**The Meta nimbly flips over the rocket, causing it to veer off and explode prematurely. The Meta crashes down in front of Simmons, slicing his launcher in half with the brute shot blade. **

"I hate him for destroying that rocket launcher but that was really cool!" Nora commented.

"You hate him for that? Nothing else?" Jaune asked.

Nora waived her hand around, "And the other boring stuff."

**Tucker takes out his sword and swings it at the Meta, but he blocks the blow and knocks him aside. Sarge raises his shotgun and fires, but the Meta blocks that as well. In a rare act of bravery, Grif suddenly pounces onto the Meta's back and grabs him by the neck, throwing him off-balance.**

**Grif: "Yah! Ah, ah, ah, this guys like a bear!"**

"I wasn't expecting a fight like this." Pyrrha chuckled. "He seems to be easily distracted by someone attacking from behind and holding onto him like that. Washington did it last episode too."

Jaune hummed, "Yeah he does, you're great at noticing weaknesses."

Pyrrha smiled, "Thank you, with training it's easily to block or use attacks like that to your advantage."

**The Meta grabs Grif and throws him off, but as he falls Grif snatches the Brute Shot out of his hands.**

**Grif: "Yoink!"**

Nora gasped, "He just stole his grenade launcher!"

Yang laughed, "Did you hear how happy he sounded?"

Pyrrha chuckled, "Almost giddy."

"I would be too! His weapon is cool." Nora explained.

"I can add a blade like his to yours if you want." Ruby offered.

Nora shook her head, "Nehh, thanks though. My baby is perfect the way she is! Especially after your other upgrades!"

Ruby sagged slightly, "Ok but if you change your mind, I'd _love _to work on it again." Ruby hushed to a whisper. "Just need to think of a way to add the blade while still allowing it to shift into hammer form, and-"

Yang chuckled as Ruby brainstormed out loud to herself.

**With the Meta now unarmed, Sarge tries to hit him with the butt of his shotgun but the Meta punches him up in the air where he falls and gets grabbed by the leg. Sarge fires again but the Meta dodges. He then swings him around twice and flings him into Grif and Simmons.**

**Sarge: "Ow, dammit!"**

Nora crossed her arms and pouted. "I don't like seeing Sarge thrown around like that."

**Suddenly, Tucker comes out and impales the Meta's chest with his sword.**

**Tucker: "Stab!"**

Jaune grinned, "That sword is so cool, Weiss anything?"

Weiss shook her head, "Winter hasn't said anything."

"If you ever get it, what are you going to do with Crocea Mors?" Ruby asked. "What about the classics."

Jaune chuckled, "I'm still going to keep this-" He tapped his sword. "As my primary weapon but it'd be nice to have a backup."

"...Still not a ranged weapon." Ren mumbled.

Pyrrha elbowed him lightly, "Sorry!" She whispered/yelled in genuine apology to which Ren waived her off with a slight grin.

**Meanwhile, Sarge gets up by the Warthog where Washington is on his knees.**

**Sarge: "Wash! Come on, he needs help!"**

**Washington: "(wearily) I can't... I'm done…"**

**Tucker: "(in the background, now panicking) Guys, I can't fight him by myself!"**

**Wash: "Here... Take this... You know what to do…"**

Blake frowned, "What could he give him that would help?"

Nora shrugged.

**Meta punches Tucker to the ground, with his sword deactivating and falling to the ground as well. A round of buckshot suddenly hits Meta's armor. He spots Sarge pointing his shotgun out.**

**Sarge: "Come here, you big son of a bitch!"**

Nora grinned, "This is Sarge's best season!"

"Oh definitely, he's been kind of a badass recently." Yang added.

**The singer's vocalising picks up as the Meta with a growl, the Meta moves towards Sarge. Sarge steps closer, firing his shotgun with each step but the Meta's overshield withstands each hit. **

Nora's eyes were glued to the screen, "Look at him walk towards him like nothing! Fearless leader like Jaune!"

"I wouldn't be that stupid!" Jaune shouted.

Pyrrha chuckled, "You would be brave."

**Cut to Grif and Simmons.**

**Grif: "What's he doing?"**

**Simmons: "It looks like he's killing himself."**

Nora grimaced, "I hope not."

**Grif: "Oh no!"**

Nora gasped, "Grif actually cares."

Pyrrha smiled, "I'm glad he does, he does want to be there after all."

**Cut back to Sarge animated with one hand holding the shotgun and one carrying the tow hook behind his back.**

Blake squinted, "He's carrying whatever Washington gave him."

**Sarge fires again, but the Meta ducks the next shot and knocks the shotgun away. He then grabs Sarge by the throat and begins to strangle him.**

**Sarge: "Hey Grif! I've lost my shotgun! What am I going to do without my shotgun? Shotgun, dammit!"**

Jaune frowned, "Shotgun? How is the code word going to help."

"How is Grif going to help?" Nora added.

**Grif: "Shotgun? (turns towards the Warthog) Come on, Simmons!"**

"That thing is totalled." Yang pointed out, "No way they're driving that."

**Sarge: "Augh... Ahh... Hey Meta…(Sarge attaches the tow hook to Meta's chest plate) Settle a bet, would you? Does that thing kind of look like a big cat to you?"**

Jaune and soon everyone else began to laugh or chuckle, full of nostalgia.

"I love the references, somehow I feel nostalgic even though it was just over a week ago that we started watching this." Jaune commented.

"Definitely looks like a warthog though." Weiss argued.

"Puma, the tow hooks are like fangs." Ruby pointed.

"Tusks!" Nora corrected.

**The Meta turns his head and spots Grif and Simmons pushing the wrecked jeep towards the edge of the cliff. **

**Simmons: "Come on, push, Grif!"**

**Grif: "I am pushing!"**

Jaune laughed and clapped once, "Unorthodox plan, you were right Pyrrha."

Pyrrha chuckled, "I just knew it wouldn't be through martial arts."

**Quickly, the Meta looks down and realizes that Sarge has attached the jeep's tow-hook onto his armor. But by then it is too late. Simmons and Grif shove the jeep right over the edge, and just as the cable tightens, Sarge grabs the capture unit from the Meta's back. **

"Quick thinking." Blake mumbled.

**As the Meta is thrown off his feet, Sarge falls to the ground and the unit rolls up, landing next to Church and Caboose. With a roar of terror and fury, the Meta is dragged along the ground towards the cliff, his arms flailing. As he nears the edge, he catches hold of Grif's leg and drags him down with him. **

**Grif: "Wah!"**

**Simmons: "Grif!"**

**Simmons jumps to grab Grif's hand.**

Pyrrha sighed happily, "These past few episodes have really shown how much they genuinely care for each other."

**Grif: "Simmons! Grab my hand! Help!"**

**As they reach the edge the Meta loses his grip and he falls down to his death with a distraught roar into the icy sea below.**

**Simmons: "Hold on! Hold on! Don't let go!"**

**Grif: "Simmons…?"**

**Sarge: "(concerned) Uh-oh."**

**Grif falls**

**Simmons: "Grif!"**

Ruby jumped in her seat, "Gah! I didn't think he would actually fall!"

**Grif: "Simmoooooooooooooohoohons! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

"He won't die, I don't believe it." Jaune shook his head. "Not like this."

Nora sagged, "Aww."

**Sarge approaches Simmons at the edge.**

**Simmons: "(sadly) He's... gone…"**

**Sarge: "Yes. Grif is dead. It's a sad day. But he died as he lived; flat on his belly, trying to get someone to do his work for him. He will be missed, until we get a replacement, and then forgotten immediately."**

Nora laughed, "What was that about them showing genuine care for each other Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha ignored her and looked on the bright side, "Well I agree with Jaune. Grif would not be killed off like this." She smiled.

Nora laughed.

**Simmons: "I can't believe he's gone…"**

**Tucker approaches the two.**

**Tucker: "(in cautious tone) You know, sometimes, when somebody falls off a cliff in movies, he's actually just over the edge, hanging on a tree branch or something."**

"Tree branch. In a glacier." Blake deadpanned.

**Sarge: "Nope. He's definitely dead."**

**Simmons: "Maybe we should look, just in case."**

**Sarge: "I think looking would get our hopes up, and Grif wouldn't like that. Grif would want our expectations to be as low as possible. Let's honor him by not looking. And then have a nice lunch. I'm thinking Monte Cristo sandwich!"**

Nora laughed, "Now that they beat the Meta Sarge is back to his old ways!"

Pyrrha chuckled, "You like that don't you?"

Nora nodded giddily, Pyrrha shook her head and laughed.

**Simmons: "Are you sure? I could just peek right over the edge."**

**Sarge: "(quickly) Sounds like a waste of time."**

**Simmons: "Wouldn't even take a second."**

**Sarge: "Nahope."**

**Grif: "(off screen, sounding more angry than scared) Oh, for God's sake, just look over the damn edge! I can't hold on for much longer!"**

**At this, Sarge and Simmons run up to the edge and look down to see Grif hanging from the stolen Brute Shot that he'd stuck right into the icy cliff-side.**

**Simmons: "(overjoyed) Grif!"**

"Good thing he stole it." Blake chuckled.

"He yoinked it." Nora laughed.

Yang laughed again, "He sounded so happy when he stole it, like he forgot they were fighting."

**Sarge: "(irritated) Dangling on the job again, I see. Dagnabit, I hate cliffhangers."**

Blake's face fell, "Oh no.."

"What? What is it?" Ruby asked.

Blake shook her head, "Nothing nothing." She laughed. "I heard that and thought it might mean there would be a cliffhanger this season."

"So? Even if there was, we could just watch the next season tomorrow!" Ruby threw her hands up.

Blake nodded, "I hate cliffhangers, even if I'm waiting just a day."

**Grif: "(furious) Oh, just pick me up!"**

**Cut to Doc, Epsilon, and Caboose standing around the failing storage unit.**

**Doc: "Yeah, I don't know, it's in really bad shape... so are you."**

**Church: "There's not much time. I need you to use it on me."**

Ruby grimaced, "I don't want to see what happened to Tex happen to Church."

"I wish it didn't happen to Tex." Yang commented.

**Doc: "Me?! I can't! I'm a medic! I took an oath!"**

Pyrrha smiled, "Do no harm, a great oath."

**Church: "Oh yeah... Ugh, the first is, uh, "do no harm," right?"**

**Doc: "(beat) Well actually now first is 'lobbying against socialist reform.' But second is, yeah, the 'no harm' thing."**

"...is that some kind of political joke?" Jaune asked.

Weiss shrugged, "I would hazard a guess, yes."

**Church: "Caboose, here. Pick it up."**

Ruby laughed mirthlessly, "Oh, now Church wants him to team kill.. it's actually kind of sad."

Pyrrha nodded, "It really is, but… it's not killing, he'll just go inside the memory unit."

"That could fail at any moment." Blake pointed out.

The mood in the room noticeably darkened.

**Caboose: "I can't, Church."**

**Church: "Yes you can. You do this all the time."**

Ruby and Pyrrha chuckled sadly.

**Caboose: "(concerned) Yeah, I don't want to."**

"Oh…" Pyrrha simply stated.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah."

**Church: "(sighs) Yeah, ok. Ok Caboose, I'm sure I can do it on my own."**

**Caboose: "But what if you don't come out again?"**

**Church: "Well, you know what Delta always said, right?"**

Ren sighed silently.

**Caboose: "Memory is the key."**

**Church: "(in gentler tone) If I don't come back then... you're in charge of remembering me, ok? (beat) Don't let Tucker help, he'll... just fuck it up. Bye, buddy."**

**Epsilon leaves his robot body and enters the failing unit.**

"He trusts him now with remembering him." Pyrrha sighed.

"It's shown how much he's grown. Remember the reconstruction trailer?" Blake asked.

"Oh yeah." Ruby sniffled with a nod. "Church didn't like that Caboose was the only one left to remember him."

"How things have changed, It's terrible that Caboose has to lose him again." Pyrrha shook her head.

"He called him buddy." Ruby smiled.

Pyrrha nodded, "He did, he finally admitted it."

Ren smiled, "Have you two ever heard of the concept of the three deaths?"

Ruby shook her head, "No, what does that mean? Church has died died three times now. First when Caboose shot him with the tank. Then when the Emp went off. And now this."

"One." Weiss sighed. "E.M.P. And two, he has died way more times than that."

"I mean died died." Ruby explained. "Where he went away for a while."

Ren nodded, "I don't mean those three deaths. I meant that there's an idea that someone dies three times. The first is their actual death, the second is their funeral. And the third is when they're thought of last."

"That's… a very interesting concept." Pyrrha smiled. "And Church made sure Caboose would be there to remember him."

"It's very fitting." Ren smiled.

"Who's going to be there to remember Tex?" Yang asked.

"I think Grif is going to remember her kicking his butt." Nora joked nervously trying to lighten the mood.

It worked when Yang began to laugh, "Yeah I don't see him forgetting that any time soon!"

**Sarge: "What's going on here?"**

**Caboose: "Church went in, he's going to find her."**

**Simmons: "That unit looks bad, let me see what I can do to stabilize it."**

"N plus one." Ren mumbled.

**Sarge: "Doc, go check on Wash, I don't think he's gonna make it."**

Blake grimaced, "He just redeemed himself, I hope this isn't the end of him."

**Simmons: "Oh no!"**

**Caboose: "What? What?"**

**Simmons: "It's only going to be open for a few more seconds. After that, he'll be trapped!"**

Yang and Ruby sat anxiously looking at the screen.

**Caboose: "Come on, Church. You can do it. Can you hear me? You can... Run towards my voice!"**

Pyrrha smiled, "He never gives up."

Ruby sniffled, "Yeah. It's really s- sad."

**Simmons: "It's shutting down! I can't stop it!"**

**The Epsilon unit fades and shuts off.**

**Caboose: "Church? Are you there?"**

**Simmons: "(in sympathetic tone) Caboose... I'm sorry."**

**Caboose: "(heartbroken) ...Church...?"**

Pyrrha closed her eyes and took a breath. "Caboose is going to hurt for a while after this."

Ruby nodded, "I hope they can get Church back. I mean he's done it before."

Pyrrha chuckled, "Yeah, it's nothing new."

"In the end Tucker was right. They ran off and got killed." Jaune shook his head, "Let's hope he's still right and they revive both Tex and Church."

"Here here." Yang laughed.

**Fade out and back in to a UNSC soldier staring at Tex's body with the broken visor.**

Yang became visibly uncomfortable looking at it.

**Cut to the entire UNSC investigation team searching the area.**

"This reminds me of the beginning of the trilogy." Weiss commented.

"A fitting end." Ren added with a smile.

**Cut to the UNSC lead investigator talking to the Reds and Blues.**

**Chief: "And where the hell did the Pelican in the water come from?"**

**Tucker: "Hmm... I don't know. I guess the Meta must have hijacked it, and crashed it here. That makes sense, right?"**

**Chief: "Man, the Chairman is going to be pissed. The budget only allows for one crashed Pelican per mission! All right, well I guess you guys check out. You can head back to your training bases now."**

"I don't think people can plan on whether they crash a pelican or not." Weiss commented.

**Sarge: "We just call them bases."**

**Chief: "(in smug tone) Hmph. I bet."**

Nora crossed her arms, "I don't like him."

"Me neither." Ruby turned up her nose.

**Grif. "Hey! We solved your problem. Not bad for 'Trainees.'"**

Yang laughed, "Yeaheh, they were in the tenth percentile and did what the 'real' soldiers couldn't."

**Chief: "I gotta hand it to you. Killing one of these agents would be tough. But three? And this guy... (looks at Wash's armor) The Chairman will not be happy he's dead. I think he wanted to debrief him personally. Oh well."**

Blake sighed, "I wish he didn't die. But his arc was good, really good. He redeemed himself right before he died, a little cliche but.. he always stuck to his goal."

**Tucker: "Yeah…"**

**Caboose: "Yeah, that's too bad."**

**Washington: "(disguised as Epsilon with his armor but yellow accents) Well, be sure to let him know we're sorry."**

Blake immediately cheered up, "He didn't die!" She laughed.

"Yay." Yang cheered half-heartedly. "So happy for you your character ah it's great."

Blake gave her a look, "Jealous?"

Yang shook her head, "Even if she's destined to lose she's still more of a badass than Wash, she'll be back."

"I hope so." Pyrrha smiled.

Blake frowned, "Every character that has died has come back. It's a little disappointing."

"What! How?" Ruby shouted.

Blake sighed, "It's the same complaint I had before. Death has no meaning."

"You hypocrite, you were just happy a second ago about Wash still being alive." Yang pointed out.

"He didn't die and come back. We were just misled for a short time. But think about it, Donut died last season. This season he's confirmed to be alive." Blake explained.

"In a deleted scene, he could still be dead." Jaune pointed out.

"Nope!" Nora shook her head, "We saw him, he's alive."

Blake sighed, "Never-mind."

**Chief: "Whatever. You're free to go. If we need you, we know where to find you."**

**The Chief walks away.**

**Washington: "(confused) Why are you guys helping me?"**

Nora crossed her arms indignantly. "Good question, he only cares about staying out of prison."

"He redeemed himself." Blake argued, "He helped them fight the Meta."

Nora shook her head, "He's going to have to do more than that to win my trust."

**Caboose: "You helped us, Wash. It only makes sense."**

Pyrrha smiled, "They trust him again."

Nora shrugged, "Okay that's good enough for me!"

**Tucker: "Yeah, plus we needed to even the teams. And I couldn't put up with Caboose constantly asking 'Can we keep him? Can we keep him?!'"**

"They can keep him." Blake mumbled.

"What was that?" Yang asked.

Blake chuckled, "I said I liked his old armor color more."

"I like the blue." Ruby grinned, "Blue team finally has someone who can shoot."

Weiss chuckled, "If they ever go back to fighting each other. Red team doesn't stand a chance."

"Red team just beat the Meta!" Nora argued.

"With Wash's plan, and since Wash is on blue team now I support blue team." Blake added.

"Welcome to blue team Blake." Yang grinned.

Nora huffed, "Me and Ren aren't traitors! Red team all the way!"

**Washington: "(quietly) For whatever it's worth... Thanks."**

**The Blue Team walks off. Cut to the Reds.**

Nora sighed, "I wish Donut was there."

"Me too." Pyrrha smiled.

"Don't forget Lopez." Weiss added.

**Grif: "So, looks like Blue Team has a new recruit, Sarge."**

**Simmons: "Doesn't look so tough to me."**

Nora grinned, "See? They aren't afraid."

**Sarge: "Maybe this one can shoot. Come on, fellas. Let's go home."**

**The intro theme starts to play.**

Ruby laughed, "Wash can shoot.. oh I really hope Church and Tex aren't stuck in there."

"I wonder what it's like in there, it's a memory unit." Ren pointed out.

"I'm picturing memories locked up in a sort of endless prison because it was turned into a capture unit." Blake explained. "But I don't know, I think I've just read a lot."

"That could be cool! We would see Church's memori- oh no we would _see_ his memories." Ruby grimaced.

"I don't want to see him being tortured, he sounds too much like Dad." Yang added.

**Grif: "Uh... The jeep's busted, Sarge. Are we walking?"**

**Sarge: "That depends. You fellas gotten over your fear of flying yet?"**

**Simmons: "Yes, sir!"**

**The Reds steal a Hornet behind an unsuspecting guard.**

**Grif: "Yoink!"**

Nora laughed, "Yoink! I have to try that."

"You're going to start stealing?" Ren asked.

"Other peoples weapons." Nora shrugged.

Blake sighed, "I hope Sun never sees this show. He steals too much food."

"If he says Yoink every time he might get caught more." Yang shrugged, "Silver lining."

"Rapscallion." Weiss grumbled.

"Sun said he thought it was funny that you called him that." Blake explained.

"He told me, 'The heiress of the whole SDC called me a monkey tailed rapscallion! Cool'" She mocked. "I hope I didn't genuinely offend him."

Blake laughed, "Knowing Sun he genuinely thinks it's cool. Mainly because you're more respectful now."

"Thanks, that's a weight off my shoulders." Weiss relaxed.

**Guard: "Hey! You can't take that! That... That's UNSC property! Get back here! Hey, come on, I'll lose my job!"**

**The guard chases after them.**

**Simmons: "I hope this doesn't go on your permanent record!"**

Pyrrha chuckled.

**Soldier: "Hey Chief, what do you want me to do with this thing? I can't get anything out of it, it's dead as a doornail."**

**Chief: "I don't care. Toss it in evidence. It's all a bunch of junk now, anyway."**

Ruby shook her head, "Why aren't they taking it with them?"

"Maybe they can't?" Pyrrha suggested. "There are a lot of soldiers."

"The recovery beacon could have drawn them there." Jaune suggested. "I doubt they could have hidden it."

Ruby frowned, "I guess that makes sense."

**The camera pans inside the Epsilon Unit.**

**Church: "(voice over) I'd like to say that I found her right away, that I just walked into the Epsilon Unit, and there she was, waiting for me."**

Yang laughed, "That doesn't sound like Tex."

**Church: "As you can probably guess, it didn't happen that way, but, I know she's in here somewhere, and I'll find her. We always seem to find each other, for better or for worse."**

"This is sounding more and more like a series finale." Ruby whimpered.

"We'll have to see, I hope it's not. This is my favorite show." Jaune laughed.

"Well if you don't unpause it then we'll never finish it right?" Nora laughed. "Then we will never have to see it end! And we can just keep re-watching it!" Nora breathed rapidly.

"Nora." Ren started.

Nora sighed, "Fine.. play it." Nora looked away.

**Church: "I don't know why the Director did what he did. I don't know if he was trying to revive a memory from his past, or if he was just trying to get it out of his head."**

"It's the same thing Church tried to do." Ruby commented. "He tried getting her out of his head and it worked."

"The same for Alpha." Ren added.

"The director is evil and has done bad things but.. hearing about his loss makes me pity him." Pyrrha explained. "It doesn't justify his actions in any way though."

Yang frowned, deep in thought. _I don't think Ruby remembers how Dad just shut down when Mom died. He knew he couldn't revive her memory or get her out of his head. He just, Shut down._

**Church: "But I figured out something that the Director didn't. It took Alpha, Delta, and all the rest to help piece it together for me, but what I've learned is that... a great love is a lot like a good memory. When it's there, and you know it's there, but it's just out of your reach, it can be all that you think about. You can focus on it, and try to force it, but the more you do, the more you seem to push it away. But if you're patient, and you hold still, then maybe... Just maybe... It will come to you."**

Ruby and Yang smiled at the screen, each remembering their mom, Summer.

Yang looked to Ruby, _I think Dad eventually realized that too. After mourning for so long he realized he had to pull himself together. And he waited, to the point where he could smile when he thought of her._

Ruby looked back at Yang and talked quietly "You know, sometimes randomly I'll remember something about mom. Like a certain time she gave us cookies. Or looking up to her when she had her hood on. When I try to remember her it's really fuzzy, I was so young. But when I get these flashbacks they're so clear. Mostly at night, or in dreams."

Yang put an arm around her, "I get them too. I wish you could remember more."

Ruby smiled, "Me too."

The two hugged as the others watched, not wanting to break up the sweet moment. The two let out a breath, Ruby wiped away a tear.

"Ok we're good, play it." Yang smiled.

**Church: "I just need to make sure I'm somewhere she can find me."**

"That confirms Tex is a memory." Blake commented.

**Fade to white. The screen then reveals a much more greener image of Blood Gulch, now in the Halo: Reach engine.**

Jaune gasped, "New game! It's ring five!"

"It looks so much better!" Ruby added.

"And greener." Yang smiled.

"Are you three nerds ignoring the fact that it's Blood Gulch!" Weiss shouted. "Stop gushing over the game!"

The three gasped when they realized she was right.

"Look." Ruby pointed, "There's Sheila, the cliff, the teleporter!

"Red base!" Nora squealed. "They're back in Blood Gulch!"

"It's Church's memory of Blood Gulch." Blake gasped.

"Do I smell a reboot?" Nora grinned. "More Blood Gulch! Less serious depressing stuff yes I win!"

"You win?" Blake stared at her incredulously.

Nora grinned as she shifted over to Blake. "It's what I've wanted since the end of season six."

**Church: "(voice over) I think this place is a little different than it was before."**

Nora grinned, "More Blood Gulch! I'm so excited play the next season right now!"

"Patience Nora." Ren advised.

**Church: "See, out there, everything is based on the Alpha, but in here, I guess I'm the Alpha. And maybe this time through, things will be a little different for me as well. I guess I'll find out."**

"He has a chance to change things." Pyrrha commented.

"Not really, this world is just a memory." Weiss pointed out.

"And what is life if not memories." Ren stated.

"..Okay philosopher." Yang quipped.

**Memory of Tucker: "Hey Church, come on! I think the Reds just got a new vehicle! Let's go check it out!"**

"Look at their armor! And weapons!" Ruby grinned.

"It reminds me of the first game change, everything is grittier again. I like it." Blake grinned.

**Memory of Caboose: "They only got a jeep! We got a tank! That's way better!"**

**The memories of Tucker and Caboose run towards the cliff.**

"This brings me back. Back when Weiss and Blake hated the show." Yang laughed.

"It was childish, offensive, and poorly produced." Weiss explained.

"And there was not much of a story. It was strange." Blake added.

"And to be fair, I didn't like it at first either. It wasn't just Weiss and Blake." Ren explained.

Yang shrugged, "Well you three warmed up to it pretty quick."

"It was clever." Ren explained.

Blake and Weiss nodded in agreement.

"The Tex and Church storyline also drew me in." Blake added.

**Church: "Ok, I'll be right there!"**

**Church follows them toward the cliff.**

**Church: "(voice over, in more jovial tone) And I mean, hell, if you have to live the rest of your life in a memory... you might as well make it a good one."**

Ren smiled, "That's a great quote."

"I like his a great love is a lot like a good memory quote more." Yang smiled.

Ruby nodded along, "Yeah that was pretty good."

"I think that was the most well written piece of dialogue in this entire show." Blake stated.

"Not Sarge's speech!" Nora growled.

**The scene faded to black, the "Red vs Blue" title slowly expanded with "Revelation" appearing below it. "Red vs Blue" by Jeff Williams started playing as the "Relevation" title zoomed past the screen. The Credits were blurred as usual.**

"That was an incredible ending, I loved-" Jaune started

"Shhh!" Ruby growled. "The song!"

"Oh right." Jaune laughed and hit play. "Ugh credits are still blurred."

"_**Tell me why you're here, you could walk away right now"**_

Weiss grimaced, "A very heavy auto tune."

"I like it." Yang smiled.

"_**No-one would stop you, you're free to choose your own way"**_

"_**Don't be afraid, of the choice you make it's alright…"**_

"This sounds like it's about Sarge's speech." Nora grinned.

"Or related to the question 'why are we here' in general." Ren suggested.

"_**Questions remain, they will linger on like memories"**_

Weiss smiled, "This song relates more to the series than all the others. It feels and sounds professional."

"And the other songs weren't?" Jaune asked.

Weiss shrugged, "To me they sounded like a band just starting up, very amateur."

"_**Were you right to... Give your life to…"**_

"_**Someone else to run it for you?"**_

"_**Do you wish you... Kept your life to…"**_

"_**Be somebody!"**_

"Is that about Tex?" Yang asked. "I don't think she willingly gave her life to someone else."

"Maybe Allison didn't, what about Tex though? She's just a memory." Blake explained.

Yang sighed, "She's still somebody."

"_**Good to conquer evil"**_

Ruby grinned at the line. "I like this song! The auto-tune makes it sound kind of like pop-rock."

"Yeah, you could say pop rocks." Yang grinned.

Ruby groaned, "Ohhhgah why."

"_**Lies to fight the truth"**_

Pyrrha frowned, "That's a contradiction. Good to conquer evil then lies to fight the truth?"

"_**Are any of us only saints or sinners"**_

"_**Or is it always red vs blue?"**_

Weiss grinned, "I like that this song relates to the plot. The only other song from the show I can think of is the season intro during the Blood Gulch Chronicles."

"_**Tell me why you're here, do you even know yourself?"**_

Yang began headbanging to the beat of the song.

"Agh! Yang!" Ruby growled as she was repeatedly slapped in the face. "It tickles stop!"

Yang laughed, "Come on Ruby you like rock music more than I do. Head bang!"

"I don't have the hair for it." Ruby argued. "And I can feel my brain rolling around in my head."

Yang smirked, "Huh, small brain."

Ruby huffed, "Weiss has the best hair for it, make her do it."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose as Yang's teasing was expertly redirected towards her. "No, I like the lyrics but not the song, and I don't 'head bang'" She mocked.

"I'll do it!" Nora grinned as her and Yang began thrashing to the song.

"_**Do you belong here? You don't fit anywhere else…"**_

"_**Don't feel betrayed, only we can wipe the slate clean"**_

The thrashing began even more vigorous as the song went on. Ruby grumbled as she moved away from Yang's hair range. "Sometimes I hate how long your hair is."

"_**Does it even matter? It only matters that we're here…"**_

"_**Were you right to... Give your life to…"**_

"_**Someone else to (choose it for you?)"**_

"_**Do you wish you... Kept your life too...?"**_

**The guitar solo began.**

Yang and Nora relaxed.

"I haven't head banged in a while, that hurt." Yang grimaced.

"Yeah it's what you get!" Ruby shouted as she scratched her nose.

**Backup operatic vocals similar to those from "Ice Fight" played as the Lyrics were sung.**

"_**Good to conquer evil"**_

"_**Lies to fight the truth"**_

"_**Are any of us only saints or sinners"**_

"_**Or is it always…"**_

"_**Red vs Blue!"**_

**The song ended after a short section of classical instruments. The screen was black except for the "Red vs Blue" title with "The Recollection Trilogy" below it. The screen cut to black after a few seconds.**

Weiss clapped lightly, "That was great, the combination of opera elements, classical instruments, and as Ruby put it. Pop-rock was very pleasant."

"You describe it as pleasant? I think it was awesome!" Nora grinned.

"Yeah!" Yang nodded, "I hope there's more rock music. Or hopefully club music, disco, and dubstep but rock music is good too."

"I like the new soundtrack too." Weiss smiled, "It's more fitting."

Jaune shrugged, "The old soundtrack is better, especially 'No One' and 'Steady Ride' are really good."

"You know the names?" Nora asked. "You know where the show came from! How else would you know it huh!? You're the mastermind behind it all! You somehow got Professor Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch in on it all!"

Yang snickered, "And my Dad."

"And _Yang's Dad! _How do you live with yourself!" Nora's nose touched Jaune's as she stared at him.

Jaune held up his scroll, "The Red vs Blue app that was downloaded onto _all _of our scrolls has a music section with all the songs."

Nora giggled, "Oh yeah!"

Ruby gasped, "I can listen to whatever this song is called now!" Ruby opened up her scroll to look.

"The song was interesting but." Ren glanced at Nora, "Nora brought up something intriguing. Do you think the next season could be a reboot?"

Nora grinned, "Yeah duh-doy! He's back in Blood Gulch living in a memory!"

Blake shook her head, "It can't be, Church isn't the same person he was before. Tex is in there somewhere. And it's _his _memory of everything. It will be flawed.

Nora nodded, "Flawed yeah, so it will be even funnier! And different. And not serious!"

"I think you're hoping for too much, and what about everyone outside of the memory unit?" Blake asked.

Nora shrugged, "Eh, they'll be fine."

Blake shrugged too, "I don't know. I can't predict anything that will happen next season. At best I can say Church will try to find Tex-"

"Didn't you listen to him?" Yang asked. "He's going to wait for her to come to him."

Blake frowned, "Hmm, you may be right. And Nora may be right too. Ok well Church is going to wait for Tex, other than that I think the others will try to get the memory unit back. There's nothing else for them to do other than hide Washington."

"I'm excited for next season." Pyrrha grinned, "And if the rest of you want to watch it now I'm perfectly fine with it."

Yang laughed, "I'm excited too but I've been sitting for too long."

Jaune nodded, "And we have things to do. Are you two sparring today?" Jaune gestured to Yang and Nora.

"Ehh, I think we should do it tomorrow." Yang suggested.

"Why? You scared?" Nora taunted.

Yang smirked, "Not at all, I have money riding on this."

Ren nodded, "I have one hundred lien on Nora winning. Yang is betting on herself."

Yang nodded, "I think today we should trade weapons and practice so we at least have some skill when we fight."

"Oh I was hoping to watch the two of you helplessly fumble about in the arena." Weiss sighed.

"Where's the fun in that?" Yang argued.

Ruby laughed, "That would be funny, and anyway yeah I have stuff to do too. I have to work on making a E.M.P. Turret attachment for Coco's turret. Need to make it interchangeable and light. But that might be too much to ask. Or maybe I can ask a lot and have both attachments!"

"Ruby." Yang warned. "And it's emp don't join Weiss!"

"Hold on I need to say this out loud before I forget." Ruby explained as she wrote in her notes. "I also need to-"

Yang sighed and Ruby began rambling on about upgrades.

"-Work on making Bumblebee hover." Ruby continued.

Yang grinned, "Ruby we're both going to work on that."

"It's going to cost you a fortune in gravity dust I keep telling you." Weiss sighed.

"Interchangeable wheels with hovering stuff." Yang explained.

Ruby nodded, "And I guess I can try making the bubble shield because Atlas is taking forever with Jaune's sword."

Weiss sighed, "They're working on it. It's not like I'm paying them, and I'm sure I sent Winter a picture of the bubble shield for her to send to the scientists. Either way they're only working on it because it's Atlas. Weapons technicians are always willing to work on any and all weapons."

Jaune hummed, "I should just be happy they're working on it. Anyway what did you guys think of the trilogy? I loved the overall arc."

Yang snorted, "You loved the arc of the story."

Jaune groaned, "Yes, and my last name is Arc. Make a pun."

Yang frowned, "Well now that you told me to, no. The arc of the pun wouldn't be any good."

Jaune and Ruby simultaneously groaned.

"I thought it was incredible. The story telling took a turn I never expected and continued to take more serious turns and have an emotional depth I never expected." Blake explained.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Weiss nodded.

"Sarge was a badass these last few episodes, more than usual!" Nora grinned. "But it was too serious and sometimes I didn't like it."

"Sometimes I felt like the serious moments in the past were ruined by the jokes made about them later." Blake added.

"Just because they joked about something like Donut's death it doesn't make his supposed death any less important." Ren commented.

"I loved Church's change over the trilogy." Ruby grinned. "He became kind of a hero, and I love how it was like a fairy tale but inverted. Tex is not a damsel in distress, Church isn't in any way like a knight. But he still became a hero. Good guys like Wash became bad then turned back to good. The Meta was beat. It was great."

"I liked that there are no good or bad guys. Just people going after their own goals." Yang shrugged. "The Meta just wanted power and was willing to do whatever he could to get it. And Washington just wanted to stay out of prison."

Blake nodded, "I liked that too, I think this trilogy was better than the Blood Gulch Chronicles."

"Yeah definitely." Yang nodded. "The Blood Gulch Chronicles was funnier though."

"Yeah." Nora nodded. "And a lot less sad, I can't decide which one was better. Sarge was so cool this season but it used to be a lot funnier, I like them both!"

"The comedy hasn't gotten worse?" Pyrrha frowned.

Nora nodded, "Yeah I know, I mean it was funny more, not more funny. Know what I mean?"

Pyrrha chuckled, "I think so."

"I liked this story better." Ruby nodded.

"Yeah me too." Jaune added.

"I think we all liked the Recollection Trilogy more than the Blood Gulch Trilogy except Nora who loves them both." Ren smiled.

"Thaaat's right!" Nora grinned.

Jaune laughed, "So after this trilogy who's your favorite character? Mines still Tucker. And obviously I still like Blue team the most."

"Caboose and blue team." Pyrrha answered. "Especially after Church and Caboose's moment this episode."

"Washington." Blake smiled. "Blue team."

Ren nodded, "Same here."

"Ahem!" Nora snarled.

Ren sighed, "But I like Red team more."

"Church, for the same reason as Pyrrha." Ruby explained.

"Lopez." Weiss smiled. "If Donut is alive I'm sure Lopez is too, but blue team because Washington is with them now."

"Tex." Yang grinned. "Blue team."

"Sarge!" Nora cheered.

"Of course." Yang laughed. "Ok, I'm ready to move around! My back is killing me. Nora where's your hammer."

"Magnhild right here." Nora tossed it to her. "The trigger fires and the button switches it to hammer mode."

Ruby nodded, "And after my upgrades- never-mind let's just go to Ms Goodwitch's training room."

Everyone began getting up.

"This was grand." Pyrrha stretched. "I'm off to train, see you all here tomorrow!"

—**Birds SS— Not Canon**

"Huh, got anything to say to that Raven?" Qrow asked, gesturing towards her, drink in hand.

"Church is a fool to think Tex would go looking for him." Raven explained.

"Oh yeah he's the fool, didn't you see? She's a memory. And Church or whoever, the Director remembered that she loved him. So of course she's going to find him, they always find each other." Qrow explained.

"We all choose our own path. Tex is no different, she is not just a memory." Raven argued. "She can choose to leave and never come back."

"Spare me the lecture on the power of being strong enough to make the choices you need to survive yadda yadda yadda." Qrow mocked.

Raven huffed, "Well what about you brother? Anything to say after Church's speech?"

"Nothing to say, it just reminded me of how Tai felt after you left." Qrow glared at her.

Raven glared back, "Spare me another lecture on that subject."

"On that subject." Qrow repeated with a laugh. "Fine."

Raven growled but relaxed. "To compare Church with Tai is ridiculous. They share voices, nothing else."

"Whatever you say." Qrow laughed.

—**Salem's inner Circle SS— Not Canon**

Hazel had a snarl on his face. _Wait patiently? For a memory to come to me. I don't want her memory! I want Gretchen to be alive! And I want Ozpin to pay for his crimes. She did what she thought she should, everything he said was good. But she was just another sacrifice in his impossible war. He convinced her this world could be saved just like all of his other students. Sacrificing them for his needs. _The urge to let out his rage on every inanimate object in the room was almost too much to bear. But he held it in.

Salem smirked, _Hazel, so deluded by vengeance. _

Tyrian burst out laughing, "The bigger the Brute the harder the fall! Tied to a car thrown off a cliff!"

"Ridiculous strategy. The A.I. Could have easily invaded his armor and simply jumped off the cliff." Watts complained.

Tyrian laughed even harder, "Church has the power to do a lot of fun things."

Hazel growled, "Causing pain is neither fun nor meant to be."

Tyrian cackled, "You say that now, but would you say it again with dear old Ozpin in your grasp?"

Hazel looked to Tyrian with indifference, choosing not to answer which only caused Tyrian to grin manically.

—**Professor's SS— Not Canon**

"Church has grown a lot over time, I respect the man for giving the lad Caboose such an important task." Professor Port commented.

"I believe he is up to the task, he's very capable already." Doctor Oobleck added.

"I'm shocked this show has matured so much." Professor Goodwitch commented.

"I believe we can all understand Church, trying to force anything is a fool's gambit." Port waved a hand around

"That's surprising coming from you." Glynda chuckled.

"Why is that? I can be forceful with the Grimm, but not people. Especially students." Port said.

"Ah yes, but you don't think you were forceful with Ms Schnee?" Oobleck asked.

"Not at all, I simply used logic and explained to the dear girl that she should be a good teammate." Port explained.

Glynda nodded before glancing towards the door, "Where are you going?"

James looked back, "I have to interrogate my.. ugh esteemed guest."

Glynda grimaced, "Have fun."

James laughed, "How can I not?"

After he left Doctor Oobleck turned to Ozpin, "What do you think about Church charging Caboose with remembering him Ozpin?

Ozpin smiled. "Have you ever heard of the three deaths concept?"

—**Criminals SS— Not Canon**

Cinder smirked. "For someone so intent on becoming powerful the Meta took little care in keeping it."

Neo let out a silent laugh, looking at Cinder with a knowing grin.

Emerald shot Neo a glare before turning back to Cinder. "So Cinder, what did you think of the episode?"

"Interesting."

Emerald nodded before Mercury groaned, "Maybe we should just tie Ozpin to a car and throw it off Beacon cliff."

"An amusing image." Cinder smiled before frowning and forming a fist. "But I would rather throw him from the top myself, the arrogant fool."

Neo again smirked at Cinder. _The arrogance goes around._

"What's so funny?" Emerald asked.

Neo simply gestured to the tv screen with an innocent smile.

"Sure." Emerald grumbled.

—**Prisoner and Captor SS— Not Canon**

"Come on I thought you wanted my opinion?" Roman laughed.

Ironwood frowned, "I wanted to know if you knew anything about this show."

Ironwood looked down at his captive. _Roman Torchwick. Another pawn, even if he did know where the show came from he wouldn't answer. But a scroll taped over the bars of his cell was a smart DIY solution to his constant taunting of the guards. Need to remember to give those two a promotion for asking me before doing it themselves. Only recently did I have the idea of showing him the strange show. No news stations were allowed and up until yesterday the guards subjected him to sports games. Another reason they deserve a raise, they remained at their posts not distracted by the scroll._

"Well now I do, after sitting in this glorified porta potty with nothing but the show to keep me company." Roman gestured to the metal box around him. "If this is some new form of torture I'd have to give it… one star." Roman shook his head and tsked. "Not very good, better hope the inspector doesn't come, _someone could get in trouble." _He whispered with a hand blocking the guards from seeing his mouth move.

Ironwood smirked, "We'll work on it, while I'm here. What did you think of the show?" _Give me an excuse, not that I need one._

Roman smirked, "I really think the troops could learn a thing or two from these guys."

Ironwood shook his head and smiled, "Well it's clear you don't know where the show came from and you don't like it. I guess I should keep it."

Roman knew better than to protest. "Good riddance. Got any other questions for me today?"

"None that I don't already know the answer to." Ironwood explained as he walked away, scroll in hand.

"I'm sure… jackass." Roman mumbled.

"We heard that." one of the guards posted outside his room growled.

"Good for you kid, it's important to have something to fill the empty space between your ears." Roman taunted.

**The End: RWBY and JNPR watch The Recollection Trilogy**

* * *

**Writing this fic has been great, especially with all of your love and support. **

**Plans for future fics in this saga**

**Fic 3- Next fic which is the freelancer saga. Seasons 9 and 10 of RvB. Currently up now.**

**Fic 4- The Chorus Trilogy. Seasons 11-13 of RvB**

**Fic 5- Possibly canon. Teams RWBY and JNPR going through Volume 3 with knowledge and tech from RvB**

**Not likely to write Fic 6- Season 14 of RvB**

**Very unlikely to write Fic 7- PSA's because I would do the PSA's before I did the Shisno Paradox**

**Fic 8? Hell to the no. Shisno paradox was terrible. Season 18's trailer showed a monster with two flaming swords so… yeah the Sharks with lasers jumped so high they're in space.**

**After that? An entirely new separate fic.**

**I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter and this fic as a whole! Was my writing better during this trilogy than the last? Anything you would have done different or added? Let me know!**** Also would you like me to write the scene of Nora and Yang sparring with each other's weapons while Weiss sings?**

**P.S: Doesn't matter how late you are to the party, I will read your review.**

**Until next time- **_**CeruleanLancer **_


End file.
